World Without Borders
by Aki-Akatsuki
Summary: "I can't commit anymore betrayal. Sure I would be a hero in your country but how about mine?" May a female soldier betrayed her country by defying her superiors' orders, as a result she get killed but instead of dying she was sent to One piece world where no border exist as she dreamed for. However could that really mean the total freedom? Whitebeard/Thatch/Ace(Are Alive)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim:** **I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _The Betrayal:_

The same as chess every war ends with a checkmate, either a squad win or lose, there is no between. Battlegrounds are feasts prepared for death, where blood is its wine. Cries of battle could be heard from both sides as they get ready to clash, echoing over and over again toning a sorrowful song under the cadence of gunshots and blasting bombs.

Shielding by a mere tree that unexpectedly stood against a meadow of gun shots, May breathed heavily inhaling air filled with the odor of fresh blood, gun powder and soil then exhaling a hot one. She hugged her gun closer to her chest, allowing herself to be soaked in the warmth of the black weapon.

May peeked stealthily inspecting the battleground but saw nothing other than the smoke from the last explosion hovering in the space between the two armies and hindering her vision as well as theirs. One could be either stupid or brave to make a move in that foggy blinding atmosphere, a move could result in death or gaining more advantage.

She heard a couple of shots aiming blindly followed by utter silence then swung her face to both directions searching for her squad, once two of them entered her line of vision and locked eyes with her, she silently ordered them to move forward using known gestures. May didn't bother informing the rest of her team knowing that the two soldiers will pass them the message and without further delay, she took a deep breath instantly leaving her hiding spot.

Was she a fool or too courageous? The captain female honestly didn't know the answer, however, what she was certain of is that death never frightened her. Hell, she enlisted in army seeking it. Cutting her vein or shooting herself would have been quicker but she believes that taking her own life would surely be a pathetic end to her miserable existing, an end was foreseen by many and she didn't want to live and die to their expectations.

 _-"You'll live like a starry dog and die like one bitch,"-_ The hateful words barked into the oblivion of her mind, endlessly echoing and causing her to groan.

Yes, sooner or later she will die. Eventually, everyone will do.

But this way, fighting men among strong men for the sake of protecting her country, assuring the future of children, defending women, this way she won't die like a starry dog but as a proud fighter.

As for her companion's reasons, few had the pure conscience of defending their country out of national love. The rest their motives differ like some didn't find a better job or were under the pressure of financial problems, and the evilest were there to satisfy their blood-lust and they never tried to hide it but she couldn't bring herself to judge anyone since she herself was there out of a selfish reason.

May entered the fog first, her silver stormy eyes were futile and she could depend on nothing other than her ears as she carefully chose her steps, making sure the surprise element would be to her advantage.

She closed her eyes rooting in her spot for seconds, taking in the sounds around her and the trice she heard a branch cracks under someone's foot, May swiftly laid on the ground then grabbed a dagger from her pocket and waited.

One of the foe soldiers emerged, slowly moving while holding a rifle ready to attack. Unfortunately for him, he didn't cross his mind to scan the ground which was a common fault cost dabblers their lives. As soon as he walked past her by few inches, May rose cautiously then rapidly clasped her hand over his mouth and his muffled shout halted when the female's dagger sliced his jugular vein without a second thought. The man gasped twice in a failed attempt to breathe as hot blood poured out of his neck then collapsed, his full weight dropping into the hands of his killer. The female unapologetically placed his soulless body on the ground then carried on her watchful motion.

If the bags filled with sand, scattered here and there, were any indication then she was directly heading toward the territory of the enemy and then she spotted her second victim. The soldier was crouching on the ground and frantically searching in his sack, most likely for bullets or bombs.

May raised a delicate brow _'That's not a smart move,'_ she thought with a scowl tracing her feature, and then she approached the fool man. Once her form stood towering over him, she whistled.

The young man froze in his spot, his eyes wide-opened behind his rounded glasses. He slowly raised his head then gulped thickly as his mouth went dry and sweat started raining down his forehead, he knew he was done for but still turned around hoping it was only another sick joke of his friends just to be hit mercilessly by the back of a rifle to the crack of his neck which immediately dropped him unconscious.

May stared at the man's motionless body then shook her head disapprovingly, ignoring the fact that she uses each and every bullet wisely, he appeared like one of the people who got themselves forced in this shit so she spared his life though what's waiting for him in prison may possibly be worse than death itself but there is still a tiny chance he might live to tell a tale.

She wished him luck hopping over his falling body to continue her quest, however, her trip ended sooner than intended when she felt a cold metal pressing against the back of her head then a raspy voice broke the intense silence "My, my…What do we have here!" He said chewing on a tiny wooden stick without bothering to mask the apparent glee in his tone, he wasn't even a little bit concerned about his friend or angry for his sake.

May huffed, crinkling her nose. The fact that this person behind her has just used his comrade as bait sickened her greatly. Sacrificing others to gain all the glory at the end is low, an act of cowards.

The sounds of multiple footsteps heading their way triggered adrenaline in her veins, she spans fast smacking the rifle away. The middle-aged man cursed pulling the trigger and shooting a bullet in emptiness, he crushed the stick with his teeth as he fought to keep his balance but the female didn't give him time. She stabbed him dead right into his chest, her stormy gray eyes locked with his wide-opened green ones as he gagged while blood leaked out of his mouth "Next time you catch an enemy kill him immediately," she reprimanded, then pulled out her dagger allowing his body to fall "Unfortunately there is no next time for you," she added in a matter-of-fact tone with a grimace marring her figure as she wiped her blood-stained hand on her uniform.

"DON'T MOVE!" Braked one of the three foe soldiers who emerged from behind her, they watched her wryly while aiming their guns at her.

May didn't nudge from her place like she was told and stifling a sigh, she grudgingly glared at the dead man in front of her ' _See what you have done_?' She mused though she knew her three opponent won't kill considering she was a captain, a valuable sourced of information and a good reason for a prize if they caught her alive.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN AND HO-…" The command was immediately cut off by a blade that came out flying from the opposite side and sank right into the throat of the speaking man dropping him dead. From the deed, May recognized the culprit as one of the blood seekers in her team "Idiot!" She hissed the word quietly.

The second soldier followed suit when a bullet pierced his head granting him a painless quick death, taking advantage of the third one's frightened state, she kicked the rifle out of his hands then forcefully arrowed her own at his stomach sending him to a temporary slumber.

"Why do you always spoil my fun?" A dark haired man grumbled with a touch of faked saddened soaking his tone. May intensely watched him as he sluggishly moved closer to the corpses, he whipped his blade out of the gullet of the dead solider then licked its tip, sincerely, it was the most grossing scene the female had witnessed today but she didn't let her stiff expression waver since she have a strong feeling that he did it purposely because she was observing him.

"Soldier Hades!" She yelled, her eyes instantly sharpening into one of her razor glares.

Completely ignoring her threatening gazes, he chuckled licking his lips "Seriously, there is no need to thank me for saving your life," he said playfully bowing humbly which earned him a couple of stifled giggles from his companions.

May leisurely walked to him, her steps come to a soundless halt when the distance between them reduced to nothing but inches "Move your ass or I will cut your balls off," she venomously spat the words while emphasizing each one. The bastard wanted to play with her nerves but she won't eat the bait, she meant every word she said and he himself knew or rather saw more than he could count what she was capable of.

A second of utter silence passed before he lynched his hands in surrendering gesture "Yes ma'am," he muttered with a lazy tone.

The survivor soldiers gathered up and reported what happened in their ends, May gave her orders that mainly consisted of collecting the hostages, finding the injuries and patrolling the area just in case.

The opposite army withdrew for the time being, but May was sure that that wasn't the end of this war…At least not yet.

Andria, the female who was in charge of communication with the base hurried toward May holding the radio on her back. Seriously, May always thought that they had to do something about the oversized radio boxes. It's true the thing has a mechanism to secure the conversations between them and the base that was beyond her understanding but holding phones would be comfortable than that huge thing.

The pal female handed the receiver to her captain with a horror struck expression, which means bad news and so May took it swiftly considering the issue's urgency "The eight squad's captain is speaking," she stated her post then waited until the screeching annoying sounds cleared and a male answered.

"Here is your next order from the minister himself, execute all the people in the northern castle…" May let the words sink in for a moment then a frown traced her feature as she glares at the receiver in her hand. Why would the minister give that order? Often it was the Admiral and wait! Just what the hell they mean by people? Wasn't 'foe army' or 'enemy' are a suitable nouns?

Though her answer for the unvoiced question didn't come from the worn out device she held but from a terrified hostage who was lead to the car heading to the base and picked up what have been said "You can't…they are civilians," he shouted, looking at her with pleading eyes.

His escort snapped kicking him to move "Shut the fuck up and move."

She emptily ogled the vulnerable soldier getting dragged while begging to spare the lives of whoever was in the castle then the device buzzed, the steady emotionless voice harshly pulled May to reality "…I repeat execute all the people in the northern castle NOW."

"Got it, Sir," she hurriedly answered shoving the thing into the hands of the woman in front of her then started moving to get information about their new mission.

She had and must trust her superiors no matter what since their orders is for the benefit of her country, May personally have no one waiting for her to return home, hell she have no home, to begin with but there were many families waiting for their victory.

The information she got about their mission were the location of the castle, its blueprint and the people who were assigned to go with her which was only her squad and then the constant insistence on their earlier command. ' _Execute all the_ _people_ ' they said as if all of sudden the word ' _Kill_ ' refused to leave their heavenly throat so instead they used an elegant one ' _Execute_ '.

And of course, under the shade of all of this, nothing helped May gets rid of her growing suspicion, in contrary, it got deeper. She saved her thought to herself since no one could be trusted there, not even her supposed 'friends' since almost all of them are psychopaths. May readied for the mission hoping to find enemies to kill and not civilians, the only way to clear her doubts was to see for herself.

They traveled the thick forest using a covered but wearisome unpaved road, despite the swelling irritation due to the wobbly movements of their cars and the damned insects biting them, no one complained. Their trip was done in complete silence if you didn't count the sound of the engines and the smacks when they attempt to kill the mosquitoes.

Hopefully, the tedious journey comes to a close when they reached their destination, a large white castle with brown roof and windows. It was quite simple but still somehow elegant, the black metallic entrance was guarded by two soldiers and from the fatigue, bored look on their faces, it was obvious they weren't expecting any visitors. May aimed her rifle and Hades did the same then they simultaneously fired ending the misery of the two then the female captain held her hand gesturing her companion to stand their ground, they waited for an alarm to turn on or for any sign that might mean this place was a trap but when nothing happened she beckoned to move.

The number of enemies they countered and killed was small, perhaps ten or twelve men which were odd and by the time they invaded the castle there was no more foe soldiers. The squad walked inside the residence while smiling broadly, spouting jokes in regard of their foe's foolishness or proudly talking about their easy win, except for May who was frowning. She led the group, her footsteps echoing in the idle residence ' _Was it all for an empty castle_?' as if answering her question an oblivious maid showed up with a tray in her hands which instantly fell when she the group reflexively aiming their guns at her.

The young female closed her watery eyes tight as her body trembled from fear, she wanted to beg for her life to be spared but what end up coming out of her quivering lips were only frail whimpers.

The team was waiting for the captain's orders and so May quietly signaled them to lower their guns, they traded baffled glances between themselves but then complied while shrugging since killing a maid wasn't the best of their interest.

Apart from Hades who licked his lips as he adjusts the aim of his rifle. Wave after wave of anger washed over May and she shoved the man's gun aside glaring daggers at him "Don't even think about it!" She hissed.

The soldier raised a brow overlooking her warning gazes. On top of ignoring her command, Hades dared to ask "Are you ignoring orders?"

Silver stormy eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled into the female captain's chest, she was reminded once again of her dark desire to sever this man's throat and make a barbecue out of him to the hungry dogs of the army, at least he would be of a noble use then. Though she pushed the tempting urge aside or maybe delayed it for now then confronted him, her orbs piercing his hollow hazel ones "Do you happen to know better than I do?" she inquired, he voice chillingly low.

The rest of the squad watched the two with distinct emotions that vary from amusement to indifference, some of them were impatiently waiting for the man to finally lose it and defy their female captain.

The silent intense fight was broke when Hades sighed lowering his gazes "I do not," he responded averting his eyes from the only female he willingly obeys, he find her interesting but she started annoying the shit out of him those days.

"Good!" She muttered, nodding with satisfaction writing all over her face then she shifted her attention to the others "Do not hurt the maids," She ordered with a stern expression that accepts no buts "take them hostages for the time been, got that?"

They all straightened, saluted shouting in unison "Yes Madam."

May divided her squad to five small groups so they could finish inspecting the house quickly, each duo began moving in the direction their captain ordered them to go and when everyone was gone "You…" she hastily grabbed Hades' ear "With me," she stated totally ignoring his peevish grumbles.

The pair wandered the hallways inspecting each room they came across, the silence was eerie but up until now not a single foe soldier showed up and so May's hunches about the whole situation were been verified.

After a while of the fruitless scan, they reached a large mahogany double door that screamed for attention. May and Hades traded a skeptical look before the blood lover hurled his hand to open the wooden obstacle. The female rolled her eyes since he was supposed to wait for her to act first or to order him, even so, she didn't stop him because of her forming headache and exhaust which was all thanks to him.

The instant the door opened, a female leaped on them like a caged leopard with a vase on her hands. She launched herself at the first person who comes in sight and that was Hades, however, her attack was futile seeing as the man easily dodged it and smacked her with the back of his rifle to the back of her head causing what was a battle cry to turn into moan of pain as the brunette clasped a hand to her bloody head.

"HEY!" May who watched the scene fold in front of her screamed furiously at her companion while glaring at him.

"The fuck?" Hades shouted a heatedly as she did with a frown tracing his feature when the captain didn't back up he gritted his teeth "I was defending myself!" He spat explaining himself while trying hard to look innocent but who was he kidding, they both knew that was a total lie and before they started another round of arguing a tender angelic voice cut them off.

" _Mama,"_ a small boy whimpered dashing to the embrace of the woman sitting on the ground. The kid has big blue eyes, the ocean within them pouring out in form of crystal-like droplets of tears and his white snowy skin harmonized with his blond curly hair.

" _Why did you come out? Didn't I tell you to hide till they live_?" Using her homeland language, the brunette chided her child with a terrified expression, a language that May happened to understand.

Hades scoffed clankingly moving his gun and attraction the brunette's attention "Well, well! If it wasn't for Ms. Pavilu…" he said with amusement and dark desire plainly showing on his face "Oh! And is that first prince?" He smirked when the mentioned woman tightly hugged her son as if burying him into her chest would be enough to protect him.

What Hades said rang bells in the head of his captain clarifying many things and unfortunately proving what she feared, the boy was the first and the last prince of the foe country which mean they will send a deathful blow if they were to 'Execute' him.

" _What are you doing here?_ " May found herself dully asking with a deep scowl lacing her eyebrows. She seemed so calm but inside, he head was in turmoil.

The brunette turned toward the female soldier with a dizzying speed, her blue eyes were wide opened " _You speak our language?"_ She inquired dumbly then her shock was replaced with comprehension and hope as she pleaded with watery orbs _"Please help us…No! Just my son you can do whatever you like with me_ ," upon hearing her words, the boy fidgets in her clutch protesting.

" _I said what are you doing here?_ " May repeated pressing to get more information, she couldn't decide on her next move. Kill them with cold blood like she always does at battlefields or helps them while defying her superiors' orders and betraying her country?

The woman dropped her head answering " _It's our hideout till my husband guards come for us, they were supposed to arrive long ago but they never shows up_ ," and that explains the source of information May's superiors had fetched.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Hades get annoyed since he didn't understand a word had been said, he held up his gun aiming at the brunette then added with a husky tone licking his lower lips "It won't hurt I promise."

The sentence shook May awake from her stupor and she shivered at the image of killing a mother in front of her son. Yes, they were this kind of people. The orders of their superiors are finals and they are supposed to follow them without questioning them as the good pawns they are, what is expected of them was to not use their brains or hearts. Folks like Hades have merely found a way to actually enjoy it.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the walls of the castle, announcing the news of a wasted bullet and soul.

The brunette bit her lower lips while embracing her son tightly and shoving his tiny trembling form against her so he wouldn't witness what have just happened.

Things occurred in a wink, May couldn't tell when she grabbed her pocket gun or when she shouted Hades but she did and now she was standing with her weapon raised toward the corpse of her companion.

Her breath was heavy as if she has run a mile, true May always threatened to kill the lout but still, it wasn't as pleasant as she deemed to be.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to regulate her quick heartbeats then turned to the pair in front her " _Let's move before the others come_!" She ordered already making up her mind.

The mother nodded her face up and down then picked up her son trailing May who all but dashed out of the room, running away from what she has done and moving before her squad comes.

" _Miss, a jet would be waiting for us on the bridge, please come with us,_ " The mother uttered with quivering lips and what met her words was a firm silent nod, she felt guilty for what the female was forced to do thanks to her and her son but no apology descended her throat since that man deserved what he got and she had feelings that May wouldn't like to hear a halfhearted words as well.

The female captain heard a couple of footsteps rushing in their way then she placed her index over her mouth signaling the mother to stay quiet and wait for her, the brunette stiffly nodded.

May peeked from a corner and saw that the first pair to arrive consisted of Andria and Brain. She heaved a sigh then approached them with her signature scowl, Brain opened his mouth most likely to ask about Hades but May gave him no time to be surprised let alone speak. The moment she reached the duo, she swiftly pulled her rifle and hit Brain dropping him unconscious.

She stood panting with Andria's gun aimed at her head and a heavy silence weighting the air.

"I have killed Hades," May spoke shattering the awkward calm, she gazed sideway at her favorite subordinate to see that she wasn't surprised by the news at all and apparently guessed something like that would happen sooner or later "I'm currently helping those two," she calmly said indicating at the woman and her son with a jerk of her head and now that Andria recognized the two that her mouth fell agape and she slightly lowered her gun "After 15 minutes, notify the base of what happened," it was her last order or rather her first request of Andria "I just need 15 minutes, so please."

May was aiding Andria whenever she was bullied, of course, she wasn't expecting anything in return however she also didn't wish to hurt her.

Andria shifted her orbs from her respectful captain to the woman behind her then slowly nodded while lowering her gun, the mother whispered words of thanks then they resumed their course leaving the female responsible for communication standing rooted in her spot. She mustered her courage then shouted after her captain "I-I'm proud I worked under your command captain May!"

"Stay well," May mumbled under her breath as a small smile graced her lips then almost instantly vanished.

The runway toward the car that she and her squad used to get there was safely done, and on her way to the bridge, she heard the new commands on the radio attached there.

The commands to find her and bring her back dead or alive, she was now being hunted by her country and the foe. May end up a wanted, a criminal and would be considered spy, what shame could be bigger than this…her train of dark thought halted at the sight of a jet on the bridge, she hit the brakes then turned to her two passengers "Go!" She ordered.

" _Won't you come with us sister_?" The small boy asked with an angelic innocence that May, despite her tough situation, couldn't help smile at and the look at. She shook her head.

" _We'll secure your safety_ _and_ …" The brunette hastily spoke but was cut off immediately by the female captain.

"I can't commit anymore betrayal. Sure I would be a hero in your country but how about mine?" The question hung in the air without a spoken answer, May knew it and didn't want to hear it she commanded the woman once again "Go!"

The brunette did as she was told with heavy heart, but before she reaches the jet she turned to face her female savior " _Thank you so much! I-I'll work hard to stop this war I promise_."

May get off the vehicle then nodded, her mouth instinctively outstretched into a board smile when the boy waved his goodbye at her with his small hands.

Just as the jet flew, May's mind registered that it was her end.

In no time she was surrounded by numerous soldiers, her ears detected the clanking sounds of preparing guns and the repeated command to put her guns down and surrender. Little they knew that she grew fond of her black weapon, it was her sworn ally when everyone turned their backs on her.

She only laughed humorlessly and hysterically at how the stupidest of her dreams wasn't going to be fulfilled and then without warning she dashed toward the edge of the bridge, not like May thought she would make it out of this shit alive but at least she would prevent them from having her body. In reflex of her sudden movement, the soldiers that once were her ally fired their guns then electric sensations run through May's body followed by the warmth of her hot blood coating her skin.

She threw her herself off the bridge with a soft smile still glued on her feature thinking of the promise the woman made to her, that maybe she would be able to stop the war, maybe she could save what can be saved. Sure she would make changes, but how much far can she go? She could not remove hate, greed, and egoism from people's hearts, she could not free the world from racism nor hypocrisy and she absolutely incapable of erasing the physical and mental borders between people.

Those can only be done when people as a whole reach for each other and not by a single person who is desperately trying to stitch what was severely torn.

 _-"You'll live like a starry dog and die like one bitch,"-_

The words of her stepmother rang in her ears as she splashed on water, she'll die like that woman predicted because she helped an innocent child. The last thing she thought of was how great it would be if no borders were between each country and how free people would be, then the darkness stripped her of conscience.

* * *

Hey, guys! Thank you for reading this chapter.

I know my choice of OCs is kind of peculiar I just can't help it -_-' However, I really think that borders are what makes divided, not just only the physical ones but also the mental...Gurr! I just really hate wars, I mean there is land and sun enough for everyone

*Ahem'* back to the story! May will join Whitebeard.P in their adventures, next chapter will be their meeting.

I wish you enjoyed this chapter and I really want to hear what you thought about it so feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 _In Hell:_

It was like every night, whenever May sought a rest on her hard bed nightmares hunt her under the illustration of her memories. Often her dreams centered about her mother abandoning home with her lover and leaving her behind to suffer punishment in her behalf from her drunkard father, he would snap at her whenever he saw her face since she was physically similar to her mom and beat the crap out of her for the stupidest reasons or often without one. But this time, all she saw was bloody red darkness while hearing screams and cries of people…people she killed.

As the soul returned to May's body, she felt cold and her muscles sore due to the long contact with the hard ground. Her fingers were the first to move under her command clutching wet sand then she groaned from the load of feelings that traveled through her body at the small motion then started coughing from the scorching pain in her lungs, it took her awhile to open her eyes and effectively see without blurriness.

Since her body was numb she was kind of forced to lay there facing the dark ceiling of night, but honestly her whole being was captured by the clear view of the silver moon and the innumerable twinkling stars. May wondered if the night sky was always like that or was it she who didn't pay attention to the fascinating scene above, she felt so small yet capped like a firefly in a glassy pot.

Eventually her body regained its vivacity and she could move just fine, the cold sensation was due to her legs been in the range of sea's waves that hit her limps and soaked them constantly. She picked her gun that laid beside her then walked away from water and leaned against a tree trying to answer her inner self's questions regarding her whereabouts, how she reached a beach and how the hell she was still alive and kicking with all the gunshots she received.

She hauled her hands to investigate the supposed injured area when she heard screams, May's soldier mod activated and she instantly striped off her boots since they were heavy with its original weight plus the weight of water then dashed toward the sound's source and with every step she took the sky colored with a red glimmer.

After minutes she reached the town that obviously was under attack, she grounded at her spot scanning the battlefield voided from soldiers as she didn't catch sight of any special uniform, just people running from others whom held swords and flintlock guns _'Who the hell still use that!?"._

May shrank behind the trees, thinking that it's wiser to gather information before jumping in rush actions and end up dying for real this time. She reminded herself that she was wanted and may as well be recognized there. Well that was before a half naked man stopped a girl running by grabbing her hair,

"Please let me go!" The small girl started fidgeting as droplets rolled down her cheeks, begging for mercy and help over and over again but to no avail, while the man capturing her was laughing.

' _To Hell with being a criminal,'_ she thought before shouting the half naked bastard at his right shoulder, he instantly let go of the petite girl who run without turning around. May strolled over her prey that was gasping at every little movement he did, she putted her bare left foot over his injury and pressed gluing him to the ground "You should play with people of your seize."

"W-What do you want?" The man said panting and soaking sweat since she placed the hand clutching a gun over her left leg's knee adding more weight to his injury.

"Damn straight!" May didn't like to hear useless excuses, plea and begging, if someone was hawked by her then there was a grave reason behind it "Now, why are you attacking civilians?"

"For money and…food supplies," He said between two sallow breaths.

Money made sense but 'food supplies' didn't, then the probability of being washed out to some poor countryside rose. May bent to look the man straight in the eyes "Where is this place?"

He swallowed thickly feeling trapped in the abyss of her intimidate and emotionless gazes then answered "Tiarella Island."

"Tiarella Island?" she repeated like a parrot thinking of how the hell she could possibly reach an island. When the man nodded hastily in confirmation, her mind drifted to the maps lynched on the walls of her room enumerating the islands her orbs came across but all was in vain.

"Are you-…" May was about to accuse him of lying which would be likely accompanied with severe penalty to force him cough the truth and that's when his friends came dashing to help him out, fortunately for her the idiots were yelling cries of battle from afar making her aware of their arrival.

' _Shit!'_ she cursed at seen numerous of armed men heading toward her, she run as fast as she could and that was with a speed to be reckoned with, after all she was a captain in army. It was just a matter of time till they lost sight of her as she curved in a dark ally, though they were close by they didn't bother searching it, instead they choose to separate then she heard one of them spout aloud "Find the bastard who hurt the captain's brother!"

She frowned when he referred to her as a guy, well who could notice her real gender with the bulky jacket and the hat veiling her face but it's still bothered her to be mistaken. The man added deadpanning "Bring him dead or alive!" She rolled her eyes at the sentence she heard much of recently, and thought that she sure gained fame in the greatest way ever.

Once they sauntered their parted ways, she peeked inspecting both sides of the road before moving cautiously clutching a dagger and readying for any attack. May would stop once in awhile to examine the worse situation of the town, the houses were short –the tallest has two levels- and built from woods which helped the fire to violate them one by one. Gunshots could be heard from miles away in several different locations emerging with the sounds of screams, children's cries and villains' laugh above them all. The smell of burned wood assaulted her nose with other odors she knew well, blood and gunpowder.

There was something off, different from all the wars she participate in. Feelings of pure pleasure from the 'criminals' lingered in air like they no longer has emotional limits, even Hades had a flicker of hesitation whenever he want to kill, yet here she couldn't sense whosever faltering and the whole mad situation birthed a question within May's brain,

' _Am-I in the deepest of Hell?'_

A terrified woman yelled snapping May out of her illusion "My son! Help my son!" May's legs moved involuntary, despite her cold blood and glacial heart something always budges within her core whenever it's about a kid in need. She run to aid them like that would ever fix her shattered youth, it never did and it would never lessen the pain of her unhealed wounds however she at least would prevent one to turn to the monster she herself transformed to.

She reached a swarm of people clouded in front of flaming house, two men were seizing both arms of the frightened woman prohibiting her from going inside. May grabbed the mother's both shoulders shaking her to take over her attention "Where is your son?"

"Inside." The woman said with quivering lips while pointing at the second level.

May dashed to the house without a second thought or minded the screams and gasps of the people watching.

* * *

Whitebeard Pirates decided to anchor at Tiarella Island to load their food supplies or more specifically booze, Marco always had a stored quantity -aside from the one used for the daily consume- for partying or 'critical' situations like what happened two days ago, an encounter with the hurricane of the Red-haired pirates. They passed like aridity, not a single drop of booze was left in barrels.

All of the pirates gathered at the main deck eyeing the blurry stain as it get closer and clearer, their eyes shine with excitement of landing after awhile in sea. Except for Izo who crossed his arms over his chest watching with a frown stuck on his face, Marco approached him with his usual bored expression "What's up yoi?"

"There's something wrong about this island," Izo huffed at the odd feeling bothering him, although it was nothing more than 'feeling' the hunches of Izo are always considered since they often based on his sharp observation.

Marco sighed in annoyance to deal with another 'problem', it wasn't like him however the headache Akagami's pirates gave him will last for weeks.

When they arrived, the island was bathed in the red glimmer of fire. The average calm isle was diving in blood and tears, screams and _laugh_. It wasn't a pleasurable surprise and whoever did that was going to bite his tongue off to escape the pain which Whitebeard Pirates promised him.

The attackers were rookies, it took Whitebeard Pirates minutes to deal with them since almost all of the commanders were there, beside the huge number of the crew and the two days with no rum increased their hostility.

May entered the house, and as expected the temperature was higher than her liking. The fire was hungrily inhaling the walls, furniture and the ceiling that started crumbling and part of the second level fell. Between the roar sound of fire and the crashing wood she heard a kid's sobbing, her legs moved faster as she ascended the stairs escaping some staircases.

As soon as she stepped on the second stage the ceiling behind her collapsed blocking the only return route, May gritted her teeth then resumed her search. The boy's loud voice was coming from a locked room, he was coughing between cries. May stand near the wooden door so the boy could hear her clearly "Hey Kid! I'll take you out of there, but I want you stay away from the door for a second Okay?"

The boy stopped sobbing when she was talking then she heard him humming in agreement, that was what it took for her to kick the damn wooden obstacle out of her way. Once the door opened, the boy jumped on May hugging her tight like seeing a human being was assuring enough. She raffled his black hair then removed her jacket and crouched in front of him while dropping the jacket over his shoulders.

"I want mom," The small boy rubbed his puffy eyes.

It took her a load of restrain to ignore the high temperature and the lethal smoke so she could speak to the kid tenderly,

"I'll take you to her but first I want you to trust me alright?" She smiled to comfort him while opening her arms inviting him to a hug, he took the hint and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

' _Now that's stilled…'_ She stood holding the boy then started running.

* * *

Thatch dashed toward a group of people fixing their orbs at a flaming house, he asked the nearest person to him "What's happening here?"

"There is a boy inside the house and a woman went –minutes- ago to save him." The man's voice cracked when he wanted to specify the time's interval, after all the second pass like hour down to the fear consuming them.

Thatch eyes widened in shock that was to be predictable since the fourth commander was the softest out of his brothers, the idea of a kid and woman in danger frightened him and as if the news wasn't enough one of the three windows of the second level explored "Holy shit…!"

The mother shrieked falling to the ground, her shaky knee finally giving in.

Not much of a time before the second window followed the deed of the previous one, Thatch spotted the phoenix flying toward the third window, though before he reached it someone leaped from it breaking the glasses in the progress and pumping directly on Marco.

The three fell to the ground, but thanks to the first commander who shielded them from the impact the woman and the boy were unharmed.

May was burying the kid in her chest and closing her eyes tight waiting for a painful crash that hopefully didn't come, she felt something comfortably warm –less scorching than the house- hugged her being when she jumped off the window but she blamed it on her imagination.

After a while of silence that hovered over the islanders from the initial shock, they roared cheering. The boy twitched between her firm grasp and just then that she opened her gray orbs,

"You are Okay? You aren't burned are you?" she asked in haste as her hands rest over his cheeks after rooming his small body like examining him wasn't an enough evident. The black-haired boy shook his head smiling making her sigh in relief, May pointed to where his mother was and after a thank you kiss he take off running toward her.

She was spellbound with the scene of the mother crying and kissing her son non-stop from sheer relief and happiness, she also had that unconditional love once but it didn't last longer than it was supposed to.

May felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden realization of a presence beside her, she didn't budge from her sitting stance but turned her head slowly to face a blond man crouching next her, his hands were lynched over each of his gaped legs. Her lips parted then closed but nothing came out, he startled her with his bored expression and honestly his blank unreadable feature troubled her.

Marco eyed the wounded woman in front of him, she had couple of scars and new bleeding cuts and bruises beside minor burns on her bare feet and exposed arms as she wore a tarnished white tank top. He was about to ask about her health when Thatch shoved Marco's face aside –he was going to pay for that later-,

"Are you Okay?" From the dropped eyebrows and the spark in his eyes May knew that the brown-haired man was generously worried about her, which was more confusing. Puzzled she nodded in response then he questioned a second time "Can you stand?"

He held his hand to support her, and she gazed at it intently. May didn't know this man and she was sure it was their first encounter so why he's helping her? Why he even care? She ignored his offer which saddened Thatch and tried to get up all by herself. Her legs did a sickly job arisen her a little bit but the burns on the palms of her feet, which were ignored due to adrenaline, sent waves of pain through her entire body.

Thatch caught her before her knees hit the ground, his left arm circled her waist while his right hand clutched her right one "I'll take that as a no."

May gritted her teeth thinking of how weak she is, and then snapped "Just let me be! I'll walk on my own." Despite her words she didn't shove Thatch's hands, how she wished to do so, if it wasn't for her body that betrayed her.

"Don't be stubborn yoi! We'll take you to the infirmary." The blond stood with his hands folded in his pockets, his tone was nothing but a demanding one or rather commanding with no room for discussion which made her feel more vulnerable than she already is and she passionately hated it.

"Yeah sure, if it's to check your arrogant ass." She hissed holding her face up to glare at him hard from under her hat.

He managed to keep his figure sculptured except for his eyebrow that twitched in annoyance, and to May's surprise the brown-haired man burst out laughing "You need ice for that one Marco."

Marco and May rolled their eyes simultaneously, the first from irritation and May cause Thatch held her tight with his left arm while he used the other to wipe a starry tear, and he appear hugging not supporting her, still she couldn't bring herself to yell at him for an unknown reason.

She was about to protest to leave her be when a crowd of men entered her line of vision as they made their way toward the trio, she froze and her orbs fixed on a particular one with her eyeballs widening in disbelief. The man in center leading the swarm of men was huge…or more exactly a giant ' _A fucking giant with weird mustache_ '.

Marco watched the woman from the corner of his eyes, her orbs were shielded with the shadow's hat however her mouth was obviously gaped from the shock then he smirked in satisfaction thinking that she would be frightened to know who she was insulting.

The giant has a curved white mustache and he wore a long white coat with red collar dropped over his shirtless and scarred chest, yellow pants, black boots and a bandana the same color tied over his head. He walked leisurely and somehow gracefully like every step he took held more weight than just his muscled body, he stopped beside them and she felt so tin next him, hell her neck hurt from looking up at his face.

The giant swung his brow blade above his head then struck the ground making the already heavy silence grew heavier, he captured the whole attention of the people there, even breathing become harder due to his presence.

"From now on, this island is under my protection."

Thanks to his rough voice, arrogant and authoritative the simple statement sent chills to dance down May's spine and her heartbeats fastened, Thatch was close enough to feel her tense.

Whitebeard sensed May's gazes dig holes into his skull, true he was used for being the center of attention based on fear or challenge however her stares were of absolute curiosity. He didn't acknowledge her existence till he stated that Tiarella Island would be one of his turfs then he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and like everyone else he met she shivered under his gawks.

Once their eyes locked May couldn't help trembling, she would blame it on her physical weakness at that time however she would be lying to herself, it felt as if his eyes were piercing through her whole being, body and soul. His appearance was severe and his gawks were nothing but hostile, May knew what was coming, but she swore once that she won't be conquered or die without fighting.

It took her a load of energy but she managed to elbow Thatch with enough force to realize her –she felt _almost_ guilty for that-, despite the throbbing pain she compelled her right foot to move further and position her body in a weary attack stance with a dagger on her left hand and glared back at the giant who didn't waver a second.

' _Shit!'_ May cursed mentally seen how her vision blurred and her mind registered double images of the giant, she was dead tired physically and mentally and her orbs fought a lost battle with the heaviness that hooked them up.

She painfully let loose of her conscience, and again Thatch was there to catch her before she reached the ground then he yelled "POPS!"

Whitebeard's mood lifted by her _amusing_ actions, his feature softened and his laugh echoed over the towns shattering the awkward silence along with the fear some islanders has "Gurararara…I did nothing my son!"

Yes he didn't use Haki or anything and Whitebeard pirates knew that, especially Marco and Thatch who were aware of the woman's physical state yet Thatch was still pouting while laying her on the ground.

"She made it easier for us yoi!" Marco uttered concluding from her previous refusal for their help, now they will take her to the doctor without her trashing around.

Izo was the first to join the trio, he leaned examining her cuts and burns they could tell that he wanted to know about the scars she had all over her, since his curiosity always took the better of him.

"I want her to fall for me not pops!" Thatch was still pouting smilingly sulking, his jokes always has a bad timing.

"You idiot," Izo and Marco spouted and smacked his head in unison, though the whole pain produced was from Marco's fist since he used Haki.

While Thatch rubbed his head reducing the throbbing, Marco flipped May over his shoulder and held her like a bag of potato earning a frown from Izo and Thatch wasn't amused one bit "What do you think you're doing? Let me take her!"

Marco sighed seen through his brother "Her back is wounded beside she won't like it yoi!"

He just met her and knew nothing about her list of hate and like things, however he could tell that she won't absolutely like being held in a bridal style, and if happen that she regained her conscience in their way she would probably claw Thatch till death since she's one of hell crazy _to think_ of standing against Whitebeard himself.

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing Guest and Rae and all the lovely people who Favorite/follow.

I was kind of scared no one would like this story but I get a little confident now so I'm really grateful to all of you :D

Next Chapter we'll see almost all the commanders and the reaction of May to meet Whitebeard once again.

(I'll do my best to update as fast as I could)

Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 _Aboard The Moby Dick:_

Taking an island as a turf is one hell of a tiring work, Marco always wonder why they had –He had- so much paperwork to do, they are pirates for God's seek. Well not any pirates, they are a crew of one of the four emperors' and claiming a territory mean the islanders should do whatever the emperor ask for in exchange of his protection and Whitebeard always demand their loyalty nothing else. Marines wouldn't establish a base in their turf, the other pirates and emperors aren't allowed to attack the island or rather never set foot there but a particular Redhead klutz broke that certain rule.

Everything is going smoothly as always, except for a certain unknown rude woman abroad The Moby Dick laying unconscious in the infirmary for the second day. The nurses checked her up and treated her wounds they said that she was healing quite well and her slumber was due to her mental state, maybe an overload stress. Marco thought that for a person who made uproar and refused their help, she is kind of comfortable.

He took the liberty of asking the isle's mayor –with the consent of Whitebeard of course- about her but the man couldn't recognize her as one of the islanders and so far no one has searched for her. After stilling the isle's affairs they had to set sail once again, so the captain along with the commanders gathered at the officers' quarter to discuss the woman's fate –which was foreseeable by Marco-

' _Anyone could tell from the look in their_ _eyes'_ he sighed then spoke breaking through his brothers chitchat "We can _dispose of_ her here or take her along with us, what do you think yoi?"

"Dispose? That's not a gentleman-like at all," Thatch uttered shrugging with a fake disappointed expression then he add clearing his estimation "I'd like her to stay here at least till she wake up." Basically the brown-haired man was concerned about the woman's health, he visited her in each small opportunity he get however he had a hidden motive and that is irritating Marco since he'd love to see a woman stood against his blonde brother –which was rare-.

"I agree with Thatch," Izo was leaning against the wooden wall with crossed arms over his chest, even though he acted indifferently they all aware of his excitement to finally have female aboard –aside from the nurses- and of course Izo won't let her slid unless he get his curiosity toward the woman's scar and weapons satisfied.

"Emm it would be nice having a _lady_ in our ship for some time," Vista said while caressing the tip of his black mustache over and over again.

Marco hardly contained the boiling urge to roll his eyes at the word the fifth division's commander used ' _Lady?_ ' the hell! How did he found it fitting? Probably it's because he saw her sleeping and that devilish mouth of hers shut. In the first commander's head she was by a hair's breadth 'woman' and more like a female monster with no manners ' _Yes_ _that's the right description.'_ yet he refrained from saying it a loud since that would set up one of a hell superfluous argument with Izo and Thatch.

From his spot next to Whitebeard and after receiving the opinion of three of his brothers, Marco shifted his orbs to Haruta. The youngest was sitting chair straddling, resting his chin over his forearms that were placed on the back of the chair and swinging his leg playfully "The same as the previous ones." No wonder that was his response, after all he thought that what Thatch do or plan is funny, the fourth never failed to kill his boredom.

Thinking of how much of a bad influence the fourth was to Haruta, Marco darted glaring at Thatch, who saw that coming since he was softly smiling and holding his hands in peace' gesture.

"Have it your way guys," Rakuyou shrugged laughing and Curiel put a hand on Rakuyou's shoulder then grinned, most certainly because they were conscious of the carving in their brothers' voices and choose the midpoint.

The entire seven commanders shifted their attention to the diamond commander who hardly speaks "Despite her state she is still a stranger!" he sluggishly said avoiding any attitude clash with the others.

But God, Thatch won't let him live it down "O-ooh! Fear nothing my bro we'll make sure she won't kidnap you, in the end you're our secrete wealth" He winked at Jozu adding "If we went flat broke we'll sell…"

Jozu closed his eyes like that will subside the headache he was about to get from the fourth's sick jokes "Alright, just shut it!"

Marco sighed a second time, he agreed with the third division's commander since they knew absolutely nothing about her aside from his kind of bad first impression -though that do wonder- as the first mate he also has trust issues worse than Jozu, and a woman aboard The Moby Dick means additional problems for them and for her since being in a din of _male_ pirates is dangerous, if he had the final voice in the matter he would leave her in Tiarella isle, it's now under their protection anyway.

His orbs hung to Whitebeard's face, his father avoid –as much as he could- giving orders since they would obey whatever he commands and instead discuss the topic in a persuasive battle, that end up with choosing what benefit his entire sons and content them as well if possible.

"Gurarara…If Jozu is afraid of someone it must be you my son" They all remembered the day Marco refused to lend Thatch money, the latter get drunk and dragged Jozu to the tavern. The third division commander thought that it's for the best to accompany his drunk brother, but when they arrived Thatch demanded some poker player to join in using his comrade as a bet.

"It's Marco's fault!" Thatch said quietly then pouted crossing his arms, thinking that if Marco lent him the damn money he wouldn't be forced to hide for weeks in the storage room avoiding Jozu.

Marco rolled his eyes, how much did they argue about the same subject? No, he wasn't going to do that again with Thatch "What's your decision Pop?"

"Prepare to set sail!" Whitebeard drank a heartily gulp from the huge red sake cup he held then added "And my sons, until the next island take good care of our guest."

Izo sighed in relief then smiled and Thatch held his clenched fists in triumph then jokily _corrected_ his father "Your daughter-in-law dad!"

"What's makes you think you have a chance Thatch?" Vista was the one who broke through his small fantasist world with his question and Marco won't let a rare chance of poking fun at Thatch get wasted,

"You'll end up being the ideal brother for her like the others yoi," He smirked.

"When was it the last time you hooked up?" Izo looked at the ceiling while tapping his chin like the question wasn't even for the forth.

"Oi what do you think I was doing in the inn last night?" Thatch snapped glaring at his cross-dressed brother who smiled mischievously.

"Jerking off at the darkest corner of a room," Rakuyou answered for Thatch shrugging like the response was quite obvious.

"You bastard," A vine pulsed in the fourth's head and clenched fist, being a leg-puller he pranked all of them –in the evilest ways- but once he fell in their grips they teamed against him ' _I'll pay them back for that'_.

"Gurarararara…" Whitebeard laughed grateful that his sons were lively as always, Thatch sighed then dropped his shoulders in defeat and joined his brother's amusement thinking of a way of turning the teasing table at the face of one of them, maybe Marco since he was the easiest target to him.

* * *

May fought a lost battle to open her eyes and in the end she dived in the comfortable fluffy bed since the salty air that filled her lungs served as a paralyzer that loosened up her intensify muscles, the sea wave's tender melody and the constant oscillatory movement of the vessel lulled her back to sleep whenever her biological clock rings.

It was long ago since she last relaxed like that, long since she literally rested to the point it felt weird to do so. Army wasn't just a simple job but a hard life style, there was nothing like sleeping in and they had to wake up at 5a.m every single day for monstrous training.

Sometimes May wonders why she choose that job, well to die, but why she sought death in the first place. She walked down a dark path till she could no longer see what was behind her or where she is stepping, yet there was that certain unforgettable point where she took a sharp turn. A point, we all had, of inner changes when we graved our past self and reborn as the present us.

 _'The sixteen years old May was sitting on the chilly floor of her small room, or more exactly her prison cell since she was locked there as always. She let her tears streamed down her bruised cheeks freely while her hands were busy unskillfully bandaging her new injuries._

 _'Knock' She heard a light knock at the window but blamed it on her buzzing head from the throbbing pain and her deep wish to see the teenager three years older than her who sneakily visit her._

 _'Knock, knock' The sound grow more eager and impatient. Frightened yet relived that her wish fulfilled May wiped her watery face in haste with her forearm avoiding using her wounded hands then dashed toward the window where she could see a smiling teen behind the transparent glasses, he waved at her then mouthed 'open'._

 _She fleetly obeyed._

 _"Hey! My May," He was her childhood friend, her best and only friend. Her name rang different -in a great way- in her ears whenever he spoke it since she was accustomed to hear it rolled out under an angry,raged or hateful tone._

 _"S-Shine?! What are you doing here? Father and mad- Lela are home" She blushed when she stumbled at her father's wife name since she was forced to call her 'madam'._

 _Shine gave her a known sad gawk, she always wondered why he waste his time with the likes of her when he could do more enjoyable things as he was lively and easygoing, why he voluntary share her agony, sadness and imprisonment._

 _His hand hurled to rest over May's colored cheeks, red and blue from embarrassment and bruise, she whined at the gentle touch._

 _"Get your things we're leaving." He ordered her as his determined eyes locked with her shocked ones, she broke the contact averting her orbs and looking down at her shaky legs, when they were kids he promised to save her that undoubtedly makes her happy, however things aren't that easy and she wouldn't be amused to drag him down to her misery. He added "I told you didn't I? I'll get you out of this shitty life."_

 _"But I'm not..." Her pretext died within her throat as he cubed her cheeks and forced her to look straight in his eyes, she whined from the forceful act. He kissed her lightly then linked their forehead and start caressing her puffy cheeks gently "Trust me in this May,"_

May's hands clutched the white sheets of the bed, the sweat start raining over her body and she jerked her head left and right fighting to escape the lucid dream,

"No, don't" she whispered trying to convince herself to refuse Shine's request like that would change the past not just the dream.

The nurse that was in charge of watching over May panicked at the sight of the patient struggling then she hurried to call the head nurse.

 _'May nodded losing to Shine's hothead._

 _She took nothing from home, except for the last letter her mother left for her and a necklace held the picture of her past happy family she hided from her father_. _Shine helped her climb over his house that was attached to hers. He grabbed his own bag and leaded the way to the street then stopped in front of May's father car which was parked near the house. She arched an eyebrow then stated "I don't have the key."_

 _Shine roomed his pocket for a second before fetching the small device, while grinning he hung it up so she could have a good look at it, her frightened expression shifted to shocked one then to confused "How did you...N-Never mind," She uttered quietly._

 _He get in the driver seat, tossed his bag behind then from inside he opened the door for May. She darted to her house biding it a silent farewell then hopped beside Shine who swiftly turned on the vehicle then speed up._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked timidly wishing he had a plan, his mother died long ago and his father went aboard to work._

 _"My big brother," He answered with a wide grin and May mouthed an 'oh' the said brother was working as a lawyer he was eager to help May legally but she refused as she didn't want to be the reason her father will be thrown in jail._

 _Once they reached the principal road, Shine hit the brakes to reduce the speed but it didn't work, he turned the wheel left and right constantly avoiding the cars in front of them one by one._

 _"S-Shine! What are you doing?" Panicking, May spouted out loud._

 _"Shit!" he gritted his teeth slamming the brakes non-stop with no avail and they end up running through the red light "May move to the backseat!"_

 _But before she could question him or obey his command a blinding light travel across from Shine's side along with a deafening horn of an approaching truck. May held her hand toward him yelling his name in complete terror,'_

"SHINE" May woke up in a sitting stance breathing heavily, she was soaking sweat while lynching her arm up to catch what remained from her friend, illustration. She wanted to scream and cry as the weighty rock of regret hammered her heart but as painful as it was she wasn't allowed to, even her own tears seemed piloting to internally choke the life out of her as a punishment.

She dived her fingers into her hair then shoved her wet brown bangs out of her face, pausing for seconds she shut her eyes to calm herself then after awhile she opened them slowly eyeing the tube inserted to her arm and the other end into the seroma, then down her light-blue clothes, next she examined the big room which contained many lined beds and beside each a closed blue cubicle curtain, unconsciously her eyebrow arched _'Hospital? With wooden walls?'_

May pulled the needle out causing a couple of small red droplets to roll down out her arm, then hissed once her legs touched the chilly floor. She walked wobbly toward the only exist, when she nearly reached for it she caught a glimpse of sharp medical tools in a tidy arrangement in a basin, she smirked as she felt exposed without a single weapon. She grabbed a lancet then continued her motion.

The trice her hand floated over the knob lock, her ears detected the sound of several hurried footsteps. May backed up and glued to the wall, the door opened up canceling her presence. She heard gasps then a fierce female yelled "Where the hell did she go?" the question hung in the air without an answer "Go find her!"

"Yes Madam" feminine voices uttered in unison like soldiers then start withdrawing from the room.

 _'I guess the fucking wooden walls are pretty normal in this damn hospital'_ She thought gritting her teeth and before the last person leave the room May pulled him twisting his hand and putting the lancet to his throat, it was none other than the head nurse herself.

"Ah here you are! Good good you are fine!" May blinked when the nurse spoke with a relaxed feature and happy tone like she wasn't in a critical situation _'What the hell with this place? Nuts' hospital?'_

"It's seem so!" May uttered quietly, her plan doesn't consist of hurting the woman anyway, so that will make thing easier for her "Show me the way out of her will you?" She asked tightening her grip over the wrist of the nurse who nodded _'yes'_ .

The head nurse quizzed her patient non-stop about her health not wasting a minute to do her job while pointing the way for her with her free hand. May in the other was perplexed about the shady wooden maze they were strolling, she had to hold the lancet in clear view so the nurses and some men they encountered won't come closer and -Mad as it is- answering her hostage's questions.

"Do you have a headache? It's normal though since you slept for two strict days," The nurse asked pointing toward the assumed last door since the sun's light oozed from the sides of it.

"Yes, and I believe it's your fault doc" May answered earning a pout from her hostage, they escalated few staircase and just then May gasped that they were in a lower stage "Open it!"

The head nurse did as she was told pushing the door ajar.

May looked away due to the blinding light slapping her, she did unwillingly gave her hostage a chance to flee but the latter didn't do so, instead she waited for her threatener to compose herself. May's eyes widened a second time at the woman's actions then found no need to twist her wrist any long so she just put her hand over her hostage's shoulder and the lancet over her throat "Move!"

As they stepped outside, May could feel the drifted wind caressing her face, hear the sea waves more clearly, and she could taste the salt in the air. Her orbs ventured the wooden wide platform -the main deck- filled with men while trying to decide what is the most shocking thing in the picture her eyes sent to her brain, was it the huge masts that hinted that she was in an enormous ship? The deathful meadow of glares she received? Or maybe that certain giant that was sitting right in front of her? She wasn't aware of the small weapon slipping from between her fingers and falling to the floor.

"What the..." She swallowed the rest of her sentence in puzzlement, nervousness and even fear. A soft chuckle captured a piece of her shattered attention "Welcome to the Moby Dick Miss patient"

Some of the pirates advanced toward the woman in a failed attempt to save their head nurse since May noticed them, she snapped gripping the chin of her hostage and backing her head which earned May a whine from her hostage "Do not approach me or I'll break her neck!"

"What do you think you are doing yoi?" Marco stood countless steps across from May, obviously irritated one of his hands was folded in his pocket while the other ready to act and it was confusing at how he did managed to reach there without her seeing him.

The female soldier hissed then mumbled 'Sorry' in the ear of her hostage before she pushed her toward Marco who swiftly caught her while May took her chance to run toward the railing 'It worked the first time why not a second?' she thought just when she lunched herself over the sea, little she knew that she was trapped.

It was a mere second till she touch the sea water, a mere second before she was effectively snatched and lynched in the sky. She looked at her shoulders to see talons holding her, not with enough force to hurt nor to give her room to escape. She shifted her face up, and how much she regretted doing so as she saw that the talons were attached to the arrogant blonde and his arms were a flaming blue wings. A shiver run down her spine and she assumed he felt her trembling since he glanced at her smirking.

She fidget powerlessly, hitting, punishing and even biting Marco's talons "M-M-Monster! Let me down you damn _thing_ ,"

His eyebrow twitch in annoyance, he could hear Thatch's laugh from up there, he sighed "Alright yoi," Marco flow down toward the sea instead of the ship just then the woman let a sigh of relief relaxing a little and that was before a sea king showed up from the blue water.

May saw _another_ creature revealed itself from the obscure blue darkness of the ocean, it opened it jaws that could gulp her whole, she screamed joining her knee to her stomach instantly "Y-You bastard! Go higher!"

"Now you're contradicting yoi! Do you have personality disorder?" He said slowly not moving an inch like he have the whole time of the world while May was freaking that thing would return a second time not listing to a word he uttered.

* * *

Hey Guys! Wish you're doing fine.

Well, here is the third chapter and sorry if it wasn't good enough :'( It's a truly nightmare to share the same laptop as my brother (He lent me his to work with since mine shuts down) I may seem ungrateful but he kind of let me type the half of this chapter then took his laptop and went with his friend to another city for almost four days letting me itch for something called keyboard.

I fixed my laptop today and finished this chapter so I guess everything will be fine :D

 **Yoshisaki Asuka** : Thank you soooo so much for your kind words, I'm happy you liked May and I wish I didn't disappointed you in the third chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

 **PuddyKatz** : Sorry for the late update, it was that small problem with my laptop and I fixed it, I'll do my best next time. Thank you for your nice review.

Thank you all lovely people for reading, following/favorite and please review so I could know what you thought.

Ciao next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 _Earth For You, Hell For Us :_

Hooking a terrified female in air above a hungry sea king wasn't Marco 's favorite task, he didn't enjoy it at all, he wasn't a sadist -Absolutely not- But If you think about it the woman deserved it for insulting a Whitebeard pirate -Him- head on, thinking of standing against his father and then she did the most hateful thing, hurting one of his nakama. In effect, he was going too easy on her for that last particular reason.

He sensed each of her arms ringing his talons and while her hands grabbed his limps she breathlessly lift her legs toward her stomach, he sighed then moved ending her misery. As he flew back with her to the ship May's body eased, she let loose of his talons and instead clutched the hem of her clothes.

Marco's grip on May was like of the ribcage that imprisoned her accelerating fierce rebellious heart, the streaming of her blood fastened with each passing fragment of time weighting her breathing and hindering her brain's function. She didn't snap from her blankly state till her foot touched the wooden floor of the main deck, she did try to stand but May came face-to-face with the giant man which caused the energy to drain from her system then she fell flat on her butt supporting herself with her forearms.

Once Marco halted beside his father and brothers, Thatch stormed toward him then he pulled him by the collar "Marco you bastard! What the fuck with your manners?"

"She attacked our head nurse yoi!" Contrary to his brother he answered calmly diving his hands into his pockets.

"She wasn't planing to hurt her," Izou declared huffing in annoyance then he darted to the head nurse seeking her agreement "right?"

The woman nodded _yes_ walking toward May, once she reached arm's length from her she bent while outstretching her hand to tap her shoulder "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, May in the other hand backed away harshly and out of defensive instinct she crossed her shaky arms in front of her.

All the occupants of the main deck arrowed Marco with blaming stares, the seven commanders included.

"You creep!" Izou hissed the words out from between his gritted teeth.

"Stupid-ass bird!" Thatch spouted glaring daggers at Marco.

"Bastard!" Rakuyou followed rubbing his ear canal at least averting his orbs from his blonde brother.

"Foolish man," While crossing his arms, Vista said with grim expression and closed eyes like he just witnessed a disaster.

"Damn..." Haruta uttered frowning but was interrupted by Marco's arched eyebrow at him, then he added avoiding using vulgar language with his big brother "thing?" The first rolled his eyes at the borrowed insult from the woman.

May closed her eyes tight chewing at her lower lips and trying her best to regulate her...messed up state or at least desisted the fucking buzzing sound in her ears while her brain searched for answers and it stopped at the day of her last mission. Unaware that she was tracing the spots the soldier shotted her with their guns, her hand touched her abdomen, her right side then moved above her chest _'I should be dead!'_ May concluded knowing that they managed to hit two of her vital organs and just then that her eyes snapped open wider than ever.

 _'Maybe...'_ Her idea was cut off by Whitebeard gazing straight into her soul, his expression wasn't dull as their first meeting just neutral and for a second there none of them broke the eye contact like they were reading each other mentally -At least May tried to- Till he decided to gulp from his huge sake cup then he said with extremely calm voice that she couldn't help blanking at "Relax brat! Here, no one is going to hurt you."

"A-A..." She gulped her hesitation with quivering lips then continued while stammering "A-Am-I in Hell?"

The silence that hunted the vessel was that of after storm, they all eyed the woman for a solid minute searching for any hint of her joking, afterward Marco could literally feel the hard glares of Izou and Thatch digging holes into his skull. He scratched the back of his neck as the guilt found its way to him "Does it look like that yoi?"

May swung her face up toward the clear blue sky, the wind was gently drifting and the sun was warm -not scorching-, well they surely weren't in some underworld and if she had to describe the day so it would be with ' _Nice_ '. Then she shifted her orbs to the ocean, it was calm playing a tender melody with its waves and if she think more about the creature that attacked her, it was like an enormous fish -with ugly face- maybe a kind of fish few people knew about?

Lastly her eyes set on Marco, she froze for a split-second remembering the talons and the blue ablaze wings, she grimaced then nodded _'yes'_ thinking that if in hell was any creatures then it would be him and then again how she is supposed to knew what Hell looks like.

This time the silence was shattered by Thatch who burst laughing while smacking Maroc's back constantly "Oh boy! She found you _grosser_ than sea kings."

" _Scarier_ , Thatch" Vista corrected him immediately before the first commander roost Thatch, though Marco was planning on firing his pompadour hair since that likely would be enough to give the fourth a heart attack.

"This is earth yoi! And we are Whitebeard Pirates," Marco stated thinking that the people in the other half of the Grand Line consider devil fruits myths so maybe he is the first devil fruit user she encountered in her journey to Tiarella Isle.

May was certain she died, she received a bullet to the heart, a person can't possibly survive that and on top of it her injuries from before she woke up on that damned Island simply healed on their owns "Maybe that's earth for you and hell for us," Although she always think carefully before speaking, she just vocalized the first thing popped at her stubborn throbbing head, and it sounds a so fucked up sentence even in her ears .

"Is that makes **your** earth hell for us?" Haruta spouted joyfully playing with the woman's words.

May closed her eyes like having a deep self-consultation _'earth?'_ What she did ever get from there? Sure she had _some_ precious memories with Shine and her family before separation however innumerable other ones worse hunting her in her wake and sleep. ' _It was Hell even for me_ ' Her response was muffled, low that the sea waves covered it yet still for some reason they heard it clearly "Yea"

She bitted her lower lips lowering her head in embarrassment waiting for them to poke fun of her but surprisingly that didn't happen.

"No wonder you came from Hell! You are Hot," The happy-go-lucky brown-haired man uttered beaming at her with a huge zestful grin.

The first thing May did after registering that the man was hitting on her was looking down at her short light-blue johnny gown resting slightly above her knees, then she wrapped her exposed legs under her bashfully.

"Fuck Thatch! Watch your tongue," Izou smacked his dull-witted brother with his fan to the back of his blunt head, the situation was already awkward they shouldn't give the woman any forward wrong Ideas.

"Now I knew why you can't lure a single damn cat," Rakuyou said ironically which start a fight as they start throwing insults at each other.

"You're very positive you would be in hell yoi! Means we have a sinner here," Ignoring his brothers' regular quarrel, Marco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, now slightly interested in the ignorant woman crouching before him. Who wouldn't know Whitebeard pirates or hear of them once in his miserable life? Whitebeard the most powerful man in the world that the other pirates shit themselves when they saw him, hell even children heard of him from their parents' dark tales.

A vine popped in May's head, she hates the blonde's narcissistic attitudes _'Who does he think himself huh?'_ She sighed exhaling her faltering.

"To tell you the truth..." May uttered with steady tone while her bangs shadowing her eyes. What if she was in hell? What if he was a demon? She did encounter various demons out in her life, burned by all levels of scorching flames and died more than she could count then raised from her own ashes seeking another round. She lifted her head to face Marco then pursued softly "I've never thought my sines will stood in front of me with its whole glory ugliness."

Marco again ignored his brothers, this time their unsuppressed laugh and if it was possible his smirk widened even more. She challenged, he was aware she did since her defying gray eyes spoke louder than her and he gladly accepted "You are insulting...again."

"I'm describing...again," She said smirking as well convincing herself that there was nothing to fear, nothing to regret after all she died doing what she think was right.

"Gurrararara, already getting along" Once Whitebeard voice broke into the conversation the snickers and chuckles stopped dead.

"No way," Marco and May both answered trading a glare simultaneously increasing Whitebeard's amusement.

The giant drank once more from his cup of sake "I'm Edward Newgate alias Whitebeard, the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."

The word this time reached May's ears and brain, she cocked her head slightly in confusion _'Pirates? In hell?'_ It took her minutes to catch that he introduced his self and she has to do the same, realizing her mistake May waved her hand awkwardly at him "H-Hey! I'm May a -former- captain in army" though she did punch herself mentally for the last part of her so screwed up introduction, just who would like to brings up their failures?

"You were working under the world government?" Rakuyou asked his eyes wide opened like everyone else aboard the ship, Marco gritted his teeth, Jozu glared at the woman and Whitebeard expression was hardening along with his clutch over his red cup.

"When did the fucking world united to establish a government?" May answered with wide opened eyes as well, cutting through the anger that was babbling in the men without her sensing it since she was busy with her own shock and that on itself was an obvious response for Whitebeards that raised more questions.

"Did you check her head? yoi," Marco addressed the head nurse that shrugged in response.

"Poor thing! Must be hard..." Izou mumbled sadly putting the tip of his fan over his chin.

"It's your damn fault! You probably hit her head with some wall or something when you carried her here," Thatch pointed at Marco who rolled his eyes, he wasn't stupid to do that.

The whispers grew louder, it set on May's nerves that she was addressed to with sympathetic stares like she was some starry puppy "I'm not a fucking crazy," She screamed stopping their rumbling.

"Amnesiac yoi," Marco earned a smack to the shoulder from Izou's fan, demanding him to be less...blunt.

"I'm not!" The female removed her bangs from over her forehead with both hands burying her face in her forearms, her head hurts.

"Izou" Whitebeard called his cross-dressed son and with just a traded look Izo understood "Ah! Right," He made his way to the brunette then crouched. May removed her arms to see who set beside her ' _Beautiful_ ' though he was putting make-up he has a beautiful and soft feature.

His eyes widened slightly then he smiled tenderly "Oh' My! Thank you sweetie." when Izou uttered the words she realized that she did speak her thought out loud, her face reddened as a result.

"So May how about a warm bath, changing your clothes and filling your stomach," He suggested while helping her up her foot and before they moved one inch Whitebeard said "In your stay on The Moby Dick, if you had any kind of problem you're welcomed to discuss it with me." May nodded not in the mood to utter another single word, she would end up screwing up anyway.

* * *

Izou escorted May to his quarter, he hardly suppressed the urge to be nosy and ask her all types of questions he stored for her, she seemed exhausted so he just shut his aching mouth -May was grateful for that- and leaded the way humming. The cross-dresser stood in front of the only special door May ever saw in her saunter with him, it was a wooden sliding door with colorful flowers painted on its white farm.

Elegantly he slid it open revealing more astonishing view.

The wooden wall paralleled with door was white and has a big paint of a cherry blossom on its middle, in the right of the Sakura tree and below the drawing of its felling petals there was a white king size bed with pink and light blue sheets and in front of it across from the door an antique traditional white 7-dressed drawer with mirror. In the left of the pink tree there was a screen room divider with two cats painting on it, a white cat with a pink ribbon snuggling with a brown one with a light-blue ribbon.

The whole room felt out of the place, like they traveled out of the ship, even the cross-dresser was fitting amazingly as if he was a vital part of the room. May watched stupefacient at the door not wishing to stain the prefect picture, but after disappearing for a while Izou returned and tugged her along pulling her wrist toward another sliding door with a paint of sea waves on its farm.

"The water is warm so take your time sweetie while I search for fitting clothes," Izou handed her a towel and pushed her lightly inside the bathroom.

"Em, where is mine?" May feel comfortable wearing her army pants and tight tank top, not like she liked them but you could say a bad hobbit.

Izou shrugged frowning at her question "They reeked of blood and smoke so I've threw them away sorry," from the expression he put he wasn't sorry at all and whatever his reasons were May won't buy them,

"I'm not wearing dresses got that?" She turned to face him then crossed her arms refusing to be his dressing doll.

"Then stay naked sweetie," He stated sliding the bathroom door closed, wondering what the hell wrong with dresses that everyone against.

May sighed stripping of the Johnny gown easily before entering the wooden rounded bathtub, eventually the warm water relaxed her intensify muscles and lightened her head. The last time she took a bath was before the war started which mean almost a month, she was taking cold ones whenever she get a small opportunity however that was far better than that.

She closed her eyes and dived her face in water. A lot of things happened and May's brain barely registered any of it, the only thing she was sure of was that she is no longer a soldier and that job good or bad was a major part of her, slicing it of her was like returning to be an empty shell.

"Are you dead?" Izou picked up the gown and put some tidy clothes beside the mirror, May held her face above the water as an answer "Well, here is the clothes, though don't expect anything good since I long ago stopped wearing shirts and pants."

May couldn't help smiling, he was annoyed with her just minutes ago about the dresses that she thought he would force her wear one "Thanks Izou" She said softly hoping she didn't get his name wrong.

"No need sweetie!" The cross-dresser waved his hand in front of him beaming cheerfully then stormed outside "Hurry up it's almost lunch time."

* * *

Hey Lovely People! Wish you guys are doing fine.

Before I forget -again- Ace didn't join Whitebeard **yet** , I have plans for him. :)

 **Milk and Coffee Ai:** Thank you so much for your nice review, and did you just read my mind O.O? Cause I needed an opinion about the summary since I always wonder if its good or not so Thanks you just gave me peace of mind :D Thanks again for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **PuddyKatz:** Lol Yea! I have two of them and I'm the youngest but God they can be a headache sometimes and it's unfortunate that they don't share my passion about animes and such...Thanks for reviewing and reading hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading, following/favoring.

Ciao Next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 _Stuck In The Darkness:_

The clothes Izou gave May consisted of blue tight pants, while she was wearing it she had to stop and think about Izou's size because the garment fit her perfectly, and a white loose T-shirt has on its middle a big blue mark which is a cross with a crescent shaped curve jutting out from the bottom. She was fully aware it wasn't just a random design and that it stand for something since she have seen it on the blonde's chest, on the headband of the man with dark blonde dreadlocks -Rakuyou- and many others.

She went out of the bathroom and was about to ask Izou something but he cut her off,

"I already warned you! And I've never worn those pants," He couldn't bring himself to throw them away since they were a gift -the worst one ever- from Thatch in Izou's birthday.

"Not at all! They're really good," She waved her hand in front of her then mumbled a thank you. Izou frown replaced with a soft smile, he signaled her to come closer then he patted beside him on the bed, she complied to his gestures sitting there "Are you all like that -blonde-?" She refrained from calling him 'bastard' or 'asshole', Izou is his friend after all.

If she can't run then it's for the best to do what she's good at, gathering information. From that point on, what she see or hear makes difference and could be serviceable in the future, beside that her ignorance could be used against her so she had to load her stock of knowledge and to do so she had to be as easygoing as she managed.

"Marco?" May nodded _yes_ , while Izou grabbed a small towel and start drying May's hair, she told him that she could do it herself but he ignored her completely "Nope, not all of us devil fruit users."

"Devil fruit?" May cocked her head in confusion giving in to the pushiness of Izou _'What's those?'_

"Em! Mystical fruit that gave different abilities to whosever consumed it depending on the fruit type."

"You?" May asked. Izou stopped rubbing her head with the towel then hummed in satisfaction at her completely dried hair, he slid his slender fingers between her silky brown locks then shoved them lightly so they set freely on her shoulders. May scowled, it felt weird to wore her medium length hair loosely since she put into a bun for years "No sweetie I'm quite Normal."

His response was simple still it gave May peace of mind, although she didn't let her guard down around Izou -He was aware of that- She enjoyed his company and she couldn't think of a reaction if he suddenly shifted to some hideous creature.

The cross-dresser leaded the way to the galley answering the questions May asked him, and naturally a subject brought another as the female quizzed about all the new -odd- terms Izou used. Eventually they reached a wooden double door entry from where the smell of food, the voices of people chatting along with the sound of their spoons touching plates leaked out.

Izou threw the woman a questioning look of 'are you ready?' and although May didn't know for what she just nodded. He pulled the wooden obstacle open exposing May to a pasture of gazes, the voices died in the men throats, some stares at her curiously and others glared obviously still angry about what she did to their head nurse.

May rooted in her spot glaring into no one particular, sitting in a crowed place where she trust no one is from the things that makes her extremely uneasy and tense specially without her weapons. An undesirable vexing feelings at the possibility of being stabbed in the back always lingered within her.

Izou's hand grabbed hers forcing her to move inside and she just let herself be dragged by him since she wasn't thinking of running away in any case. They walked by numerous of wooden tables that their occupants either snort, nod, wave at May or deathly glare. After seconds they reached a table in the first row in front of the counter, and it wasn't fully empty.

"Hey, guys" Izou greeted cheerfully the two persons sitting on the table, Marco and Haruta. He set across from them then waved for May to do the same.

She slightly smiled trading a nod with the teenager, then set grimacing at the blonde occupying the opposite seat of hers with a bored expression as ever and a cup of tea in front of him.

Thatch stormed out of the kitchen holding two platters, he grinned once he saw May then, as he approached, his grin extended even more at the sight of her clothes "They come in handy after all!" He slid a platter to May and the other to Izou who glared at him "Nice to see you again May! I'm Thatch by the way."

"Nice to meet you Thatch," She shook his outstretched hand.

"Likewise Dear! This is Haruta," He point at the teen who happily waved at her. "And this is Mrs. Pineapple head."

Her orbs set on the blond who rolled his eyes from annoyance, he sipped from his tea then backed leaning on his chair not bothering with introducing his self "Oh! You did look familiar" She said with one hell of a poker face.

"Someone you warm his bed yoi?" He smiled at her not minding the chuckles in the background.

"Nope, if I did you would be now kissing my shoes for another round," She said softly, picked her fork then stabbed a piece meat releasing her buried rage and imagining it was the blond's heart.

Marco smirked darkly, he leaned placing his forearms on the table and reducing the distance between him and the brunette as a result "Oh yeah! How about we test the rightfulness of that yoi."

May leaned too allowing just a few inches to separated her faces from the blond's, she smiled sweetly from cheer amusement "You are not -in any level- my type," May took a bite from the meat then withdraw to her chair with open wide eyes.

"What's make you think you're mine yoi," Marco pulled back as well.

"Pity my pure soul demon and let me eat;" She took the second bite chewing it slowly as if dematerializing the horrible taste of army food that she become accustomed to "Oh God! That's so delicious."

"Thanks," Thatch rubbed the back of his neck with a dark red cheeks from shyness, he loves to see the reactions of people when they eat his food and the happiness he received from their compliments can't be compared to anything.

"So, Miss where did you came from?" Haruta uttered with blue sparkling eyes in zealously anticipation of hearing stories from the woman about her world, he was cute and it was kind of him to believe her. Other people from near tables also leaned forward to hear her response, however May just shrugged answering simply "Earth."

She heard couple of -pirates- sighed or threw their spoons forcibly from disappointment and the answer put off Haruta's eagerness he pouted then looked away from the female seemingly sulking. It did the trick since May gave it up and start talking "I don't know the difference between our worlds but I'll start with what I heard from Izou," Haruta nodded showing that he was listening "First, in my world piracy stopped long ago"

"Must be one hell of a boring place," Haruta said bluntly making others chuckle.

Nevertheless May continued her rumbling, starting with the world's division and continents which picked up the navigators' interest, then the systems of ruling in countries that were kind of similar to their world. She somehow end up talking about technology,phones, cars, flights making Haruta wows from awe and amazement.

"They even landed on the moon," She said eyeing the teen who devoured each of her words eagerly not near satisfied from all her tells. An awkward ease showered on May as she spoke non-stop and once the interjection of others filled the air she gasped that all the men were listening to her quietly and earnestly.

After that the men needed to attend their tasks so May promised Haruta to pursued another time.

* * *

May refused Izou's request to accompany him to dinner, the food was great but she couldn't just surpass her uneasiness. She laid in the bed, staring at the white ceiling, staring at the emptiness that filled her deepest till light knocks forced her to face reality once more. She growled annoyed but still opened the door.

It was Haruta, he hardly held two platters and wore a sly grin though he knew that what May meant by 'another time' was 'not-in-near-future' he still come to try his luck with her. May messed up her hair then sighed, Haruta gave her his childish puppy eyes and how could she reject that "Stop that," She pointed to his child-like face then waved him to enter and Haruta just laughed it off faking ignorance. Honestly, she didn't mind Haruta's company at all, he was lively and much to her liking he distracted her from her dark thoughts.

By the time Izou returned to his quarter, Haruta was soundly sleeping in his bed while May sitting on the edge.

"Wake him up! He have his own quarter," Izou uttered frowning and fully aware of his youngest brother' bed hobbits.

"Can't do, he is sleeping peacefully," May smiled at the innocent feature the teen pull in his slumber.

The cross-dresser set in front of the mirror attached to his drawer, he soaked a cotton with some oil then started removing his makeup "Don't be deceived by his look sweetie," he said thinking that if she witnessed two or three of the brats pranks she would instantly change her mind.

"Well, without make-up you do look dangerous than him" She stated after seen his reflection on the mirror from her spot. He wasn't that different but still his figure looked much more manly.

"Are you saying I'm ugly, that's rude!" She chuckled when he glared at his reflection knowingly she would see it "Nope, I just said you turned from beautiful to handsome."

In the Moby Dick there were many unused rooms yet filled with dust and given one to May would inappropriate if not cleaned, Izou didn't have extra futons so they had to share the bed and Haruta was already taking the middle. The cross-dresser insisted to sleep across from the empty edge and let her take the other one blocked by the wall but she refused, Izou told her that it was her lose and she would get what he meant by that.

As they blew out the candles promising them for yet another night to shine the darkness and calm hunted the ship, the only voice your ear could detect was of the woods' creak that was like a soothing lullaby.

May never feared the dark outside since it covers all of the people around her, she wasn't alone however she was frightened from her own night when she close her eyelids and be isolated in the land of her memories.

Her demons were always pinning her there, not wanting any sympathy she secretly wished to not wake up screaming. And just before her nightmares kicks the hell out of her Haruta's leg did the job beforehand kicking her out of the bed _'Damn it his strong! So that's what Izou meant,' "Gurr..."_ She laid on the chilly floor for minutes rubbing her red throbbing forehead since she fell face first.

May thought that maybe it was for the best that she wakes up that way, she get up then strolled the ship heading to the main deck or that what she thought she was doing. Walking in big rounded she passed by Izou's room two times and run in closed ends more than she could count. After a while of wondering lost she heard a couple of cries coming from a room -" _Shit! What I've done_?"-

May froze on her spot letting her mind swims in her wide dark imagination ' _Is it a torturing room?_ ' She shook her head at a picture assaulting her brain of Haruta and Izou smiling devilishly while holding whips ' _No way,_ ' though Marco's was acceptable with that creepy smirk of his.

As she stood in front of the indicated door to investigate the voice's source, someone opened it from inside then a certain flirty brown-haired man showed up. They silently eyed each other before a smugly grin found its way to Thatch's face which made May quiver slightly ' _Not good_ '

"Wrong room," She said bluntly then dashed to escape however Thatch grabbed her shoulder, May swore she saw big sparkles instead of his brown eyes "No can do Dear!"

May gulped before being dragged to Thatch's room.

The wooden walls of the chef's room conserved their brown original color, he has a king size bed with white and gray sheets, beside it a brown 7-drawer dresser with a mirror though its style was simple than Izou's, and the major difference between the two quarters was that this one has a mini kitchen on it.

Well, May was forced there and despite the existence of three chairs next to the counter of the kitchen, why the heck he set her on his bed? She accidentally moved her hand and made contact with something cold ' _Ah! Magazine?_ ' before she had the chance to see what it was he snatched it from her hands and hide it behind him "S-Sorry wasn't expecting anyone!" -and female on top of it-

"Maybe I interrupted something," That was...awkward, was she supposed to say it like that? ' _What ever_!' She was about to leave but Thatch who's face dyed in all the shades of red stopped her,

"No of course not! I was just working on a new dish but It was a failure" He pointed to the used plats in the kitchen then she mouthed 'Oh' in understanding.

Thatch pulled a chair then set staring at her and God that was uncomfortable. She already get that he had zero knowledge about how to treat a female but that was just too much "What?" She spouted with a harsh undertone glaring at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck "It's been a long time since a woman entered my room."

May thought that there is limits to stupidity but this person in front of her proved the opposite thing, she rolled her eyes reaching her furthest point of _pretending_ to be 'easygoing' "Would you please stop acting like a cat in heat."

Her eyes narrowed when she heard his next words "Good to see the real you" then he start laughing. May gritted her teeth feeling tricked, all she did till now was showing her cards and she received nothing in return. Thatch added "Would you like to help me out in something?"

"Huh?" May snapped from her mental scolding to be more careful around this man, the question took her off guard too so she just assumed from the whole situation what he was talking about "I'm not into those things!" she hissed thinking he meant intimate things.

"Pfft! I was speaking about pranks," Thatch said after recovering from another wave of laugh. May's cheeks heat increased, he was making fun of her for real -Though in reality he was sparing her from his teasing- She hasted toward the exit while giving him her answer "I'm not into those things too"

"And here I thought you're a smart woman to accept an alliance with me," She rooted in her spot upon hearing the key word 'Alliance' and turned to face him once more,

"What I'll get in return of helping you out?" She snorted thinking that he wouldn't have anything valuable for her.

"I bet Izou didn't tell you about devil fruit users weakness," Thatch made his way toward her, he stopped in front of May then he leaned slightly putting one hand on the closed door "well, it's kind of public knowledge that no one will be willing to share with you here."

"Then why are you doing this?" Izou was super talkative, she learned many things from him yet he was hiding the important ones and for some reason it did bothered her that he was also aware of her.

"Making things more interesting...So what do you say?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Give me time to think about it," she digged her fingers in his pompadour hair then messed it up forcing him to back up as a result gave her more room to open the door, and he just laugh it off.

"By the way where are you going in the middle of night? I can take you wherever you want," He uttered softly while trying to fix his hair.

"Main deck, and no thank you" She rushed out holding back from quizzing him about the way to the main deck fearing he would insist on escorting her there, she wanted to stay alone and she had all the night length so sooner or later she'll find her way. However Thatch was aware of her stubbornness so he told her the orientation to reach there.

After trailing the instructions of Thatch she reached the main deck, it was fully illuminated by the moon's silver light. May let a sigh escape her lips while rubbing her arms with her hands to warm herself up, though it wasn't effective against the glacial cold night. She swung her face up the sky that was wearing a stunning black dress of night which was adorned with millions of twinkling stars then she approached the railing glancing at the obscure ocean, the view of it reflecting the darkness knocked the air from her lungs, the reflecting of the unreachable moon swung softly on the surface of the sea manifesting a tempting invitation to touch it.

She knew it was a mere illustration just like her a fake image of what was hung on the sky of her past, nothing more. May was about to lunch herself in the ocean when the reflecting of a blue light penetrated her line of vision making her dart her orbs up the dark sky once again catching a glimpse of a blue flaming bird flying above her and breaking through the darkness on its motion, it was elegantly breath taking.

* * *

 **Next:** Would a face-to-face talk with Whitebeard help May surpass her deepest fears and harsh words from Marco knock some manners into her? And what would be her response to Thatch's offer?

* * *

Hey! How're you guys doing?

Wish you're fine and hope you enjoyed this chapter, though nothing happened *sigh* I really wanted to just jump to the Island but can't do :'(

 **Milk and Coffee Ai:** Lol! That's hilarious, and definitely Marco's fluffiness in his phoenix form not helping at all! Thank you so much for your wonderful words hope you enjoyed this one as well, and thanks once again for reading and reviewing.

 **Rozabeth23:** Thanks for your nice review, I'm really trying my best to update as soon as I can sorry if I'm late.

And a special thanks to all the lovely people who followed/favored, reviewed this story you guys being supportive, love you all :D

Thanks For Reading, Ciao Next Chapiter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 _The Second Chance:_

May didn't leave Izou's room for a second, chatting about randoms stuffs with the cross-dresser and Haruta. Thatch visited every once in awhile to join the trio, the female was troubled -but relived- since he acted like nothing happened last night. The day would have been flowing almost the same as the previous one if it wasn't for the zealous anticipation May felt. For the first time in awhile she was looking forward to something, she was too excited to see that fascinating blue creature with golden features once again.

The trice the waited darkness hugged the vessel, May sneaked out from Izou's room and made her way to the main deck this time easily since she memorized the path. She shielded her chest by her crossed arms from the coldness searching the vast black sky for any lighted trail of the beautiful bird. In the next few hours and with her eyes always glued above she strolled the whole main deck, went to the quarter deck and then the poop, she even climbed the supposed bowsprit which she discovered was shaped like a whale but all her search goes in vain as the bird didn't shows up in the horizon.

May desperately sighed leaning over the Mainmast hoping it'll sooth a tiny bit the pain of her achy back, she frowned at the thought of feeling tired from just wondering the ship and as much as the idea of living carefree was tempting her body itched for its daily training. She swung her head left and right earning a little creak then rubbed the back of her neck that started hurting from constantly looking up, a shiver traveled her body that refused to inure to the gradually dropping temperature and that all the reason May needed to give it up till tomorrow or the day after. But she couldn't help wonder if she would be able to see the blue bird soon, or once again at all.

Disappointed, May stomped to head back to Izou's room when she caught glimpse of Whitebeard throne then she headed toward it. The chair wasn't flashy at all but sure enough cozy, its big size reminded her of its owner and how screwed up the situation she is in. The world that she dwelt for years abruptly vanished, yet it was still residing within her or was she who cowered within it? Either way she was being torn between that world knowledge and this one's new concepts that burns her logic to ashes, shook her awareness and break through her impossible creating endless possibilities and despite all of this, despite everything unjustifiably changed in an eye-wink she remained exactly _the same_. Places, events or people more or less never affected her life more than the gloom nesting inside of her that makes her saw whatever world she fell in colorless.

Her ghostly eyes tore from the chair to the quarter behind it, reflecting the gleam pale light of candles oozing from the room's rounded windows. Although her brain alerted her to back away her body moved almost instinctively, at first she took several cautious steps but soon loosen up since the wood creak even at her delicate moves.

She stood before a huge white double door with golden frame, if its dimensions were any indicate then May had a good idea about the person beyond those wooden doors. She stared intensely thinking of her next move when she heard a high-pitched voice "Come in,"

May froze, eyes wide opened and mouth agape then she frowned slightly, was she that obvious? She shook her head furiously to calm a little and that was when she heard Whitebeard's laugh echoed like he saw her. May sighed defeated pushing the door open, she peeked inside to see him setting in the edge of his bed with his usual red cup, her actions earned her another roaring laugh and despite her disapproving groans she entered the room.

Out of habit she let her orbs wander the wide room that seemed smaller due to the huge countable furniture: bed with white sheets, wooden dresser and what caught the attention of her prying eyes the most was the medical machines lining on the wall across from his bed along with the seroma attached to one of his arms and the breathing tubes inserted into his nostrils, a sign that he was a mortal man with limits.

She straightened once their eyes locked then without considering twice she spoke "Is that healthy?" She pointed to the jar of sake place beside him. Its strong aroma assaulted her nose treating to intoxicate her by just the intense smell, and Whitebeard gulped heartily from his cup like it was water. Huffing he knotted his eyebrow, the nurses stopped nagging about sake long ago but Marco never gave it up and May's stance and implying tone was identical to his son's "Guararara...It is brat"

She ignored the urge to roll her eyes at his response instead her expression painted a deep frown at the word 'brat', it wasn't the first time Whitebeard addressed her as such though. "I'm not a brat!" He raised an eyebrow at her demanding her to rethink what she said, her frown deepened as a result.

"Agee is no guarantee of maturity, _brat_." He gulped from his cup and watched as May shifted weight from toe to the other not bothering to hid her anger at his insult, and in effect she was capable of masking all of her emotions behind a blank and dull expression except for rage, it was a requirement in army anyway. She had to be feed with those destructive emotions so she could conquer her squad, kill her enemies whom she knew nothing about, then so she could move on or at least live for another day.

"Which mean?" As far as her memory could pull no one had ever told her that she was an immature, Whitebeard was the first one, and as a matter of fact the most of folks she met in her childhood told her that she didn't act her age at all. If maturity is about damage then nothing was missing just for her hair to turn white, if it was about seriousness it was for that same term she ranked captain after just a small amount of time of her joining army, so what this old man was rumbling about?

"Agee is merely the number of years we've lived in this rotten corner, we grew up through experience not years" His son reported that his guest didn't join their meals nor befriend any of them or let her guard down except if she was with Haruta, they thought that it is maybe because of the fact that she's disgusted with them -pirates- like the most of ladies from upper society are, however Whitebeard had lived long enough to judge from just a simple glance at her. She's a broken soul lost the ability to trust or risk doing so, that was why she tried to seal herself always from everyone else and that's why she is a foolish brat "I've never said you are an immature and I assume you have never being since you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all"

Like a golden fish May's lips parted then closed without her vocalizing a single sound, her stubborn part screamed for her to deny what he said but the shaky one couldn't deny what it stated as a truth. She moved her hands restlessly to get her shattered thoughts united into a single logical thought but failed miserably, so she let them fell to her sides. But what came after the shock was pure rage, her fists clinched and her shoulder trembled she was aware that was wrong, the person in front of her didn't do anything aside from pointing the truth,nevertheless she couldn't help it.

It was a first to feel exposed, she felt like Whitebeard was under her skin invading her mental space as if he was always there and knew everything but she asked nonetheless "What do you knew about me?" her voice was muffled, weak. Her question didn't met any response whosever and May grew irritated, she repeated the question once again but louder and her energy seemed to drain after shouting.

"I knew nothing about you, brat" Whitebeard drank from his cup at the same time he washed the sever expression of his face and replaced with a tender one adding "But we certainly share more than a furious talk in the middle of night," he frowned at the possibility of waking up his sons at such an hour.

May was stunned that he -contrary to everyone else- didn't sweet talk her or pretend to knew what she feel after all each one of us lead different life, duel various difficulties and as a result wind up with pain that other than yourself no one going to understand. Instead he implied that regardless of the amount or the type of pain she confronted she wasn't the only one suffering, that's what her brain registered since other than anxiety to chase their sleep what would they both has in common?

She chuckled feebly all her anger forgotten and Whitebeard was pleased enough that he put her insecurities to sleep, she occupied a chair near him then uttered softly "What happened old man?" She was disgusted each time they fake sympathy to content her when they were ignorant and she would be disgusted with herself if she took other people's suffering lightly so she just ceased asking them about what bother them however in Whitebeard's case it was curiosity, she wanted to knew what could possibly sorrowed a person with such a powerful presence.

The silence filled the room, it was a personal matter and he wasn't obligate to answer her question. May was about to drop the subject but he cut her off.

"It's almost a month since one of my sons died," His expression wasn't vulnerable, he wasn't searching for pity that May won't give anyway. He was just troubled by the fact that despite he lost so many of his sons, he still didn't get used to it and won't ever do.

May didn't have a good relationship with her father that she thought if she died in an accident he'll threw a party or something, so she just had an expression which people call her a heartless bitch for, _blank_. Realization hit her that she need to say something she fidget in her seat "Hm...Then I guess it's Okay" Whitebeard eyes narrow slightly, she rubbed the back of her neck averting her eyes "I mean to drink in this hour."

Whitebeard glance at his cup then started laughing loudly, sure she didn't knew sake was a daily basis for him but her way of comforting -not like he needed to- was amusing "What..." May's cheeks flushed, Whitebeard's laugh didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, she fidget in her seat for minutes then get up to leave. Once she reached for the door he said "My sons," May darted to face him so he would be aware that she was fully listing to him then he pursued "Like it or not they will do their best to break through your defense walls."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Did you just warned me from your sons?"

"Give them a chance."

She couldn't distinct whether it was a command or request and either way she wasn't bother by it. May huffed "I'll see what I can do," She left the room almost whispering "Have a goodnight old man" and if his laugh was any indication then he had heard her clear.

* * *

Even though the sun set long ago and the cold night hunted the ship Marco was still awake, as always he had paperwork to do and to top it all off the second division's responsibilities all being pushed into him when his brother died. He rubbed the back of his neck then stretched his arms, certainly he has the ability to heal but what bothered him was beyond his blue flames' reach.

He put down his writing feather then headed to the main deck thinking that maybe flying would loosen up his sore muscles and lighten his head. He turned to his phoenix form and take off swimming the vast sky, sensing the wind against him is like freedom itself is caressing his flaming feathers, a salve soothing his deepest wounds that his ability couldn't cure.

He approached the ship enough to hear a female voice irefully shouting, it was a miracle his brother didn't alert by it. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he located the source of the voice, his father's bedroom. The phoenix set on the railing near the room, Marco was sure that his father already sensed his presence so he waited for his order and he had a good guess who was there. Just when his ears detected Whitebeard's laugh that he eased a little bit, not like the woman could do a single damn thing to his father but he could actually hear Izou, Thatch and Haruta's whining in the back of his mind if something happened to her.

Marco didn't wait much before May went out of Whitebeard's room, she shut the door vigorously mumbling something under her breath -probably cursing-, and when she noticed the phoenix she froze, her eyes widening like she saw a ghost and Marco thought she was scared of him.

The first division commander was about to shift to his human form and scold her but he wavered when May's face relaxed into a tender smile, her orbs lighted with more than just the reflecting of his own blue flames, with sheer happiness as if it was Christmas. Was she happy to see the phoenix? He rooted in his spot watching her with his usual bored expression as she carefully lessened the distance between them.

Once she was in front of him she outstretched her arm to touch him and feel his ablaze feathers between her fingers, Marco wondered if she was stupid or blind to not notice he was fire however he didn't retreat.

And what attracted May to the blue bird other than his flames, and his ability to shine in the core of darkness, the bird's eyes trailed the movement of her stretched arm without giving any sign of fear. _'Just a little bit'_ she stood on her toes and as her hands was countless inches away from the bird's neck she could feel warmth, the thought of getting burned didn't frighten her the slightest as May already had multiple of scars from bad memories why she would mind a burn from a good memory? Though May was unaware that her smile extended as well.

The trice she made contact with him Marco pulled his fire under control to minimize its heat. He thought she wasn't capable of chuckling childishly but she proved him wrong then she uttered "Beautiful." Marco took aback by the sudden statement _'What am-I doing?' ._ He backed away slightly then pecked May at her forehead "Ouch..." May who didn't see that coming took two steps backward with hands on the tiny hit she received.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the flames burned out to personify a human being and on top of that it was the arrogant blond, the smirk on his face grew creepier as the flames licked on his feature and May felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Good to know your opinion about me yoi," he crouched on top of the railing to be on the same eye level as her, May swallowed thickly then he smirked adding "What's the matter yoi? Has the cat got your tongue?"

"Y-Y-Y..." Marco was overly amused by her stuttering but not until he heard her next words "Y-You...I mean I can not accept such a thing! Turning to a beautiful creature to deceive me. How dare you!" She had to hit the floor with her leg to stop stuttering then hissed glaring at him. Well, she doesn't know how devil fruit works, her general idea was 'you turn to a devil once you eat a devil fruit' and that's it.

"Oi! Why would I? Are you some fucking maiden," He glared back frowning.

"To eat my soul." Marco's eyebrow twitched while wondering how she managed to say those words with an overly serious face _'Is she for real?'_ "You have to get your head checked yoi,"

She sighed crossing her arms in front of her "Then Make Me."

After trading glares Marco rubbed the back of his neck "Whatever yoi," He sighed tiredly as he has enough problem to handle and have no time to play with her. He jumped of the railing, folded both of his hands into his pockets and marched toward May who didn't flinch nor move till he passed then he said "Tomorrow make sure you eat in the galley yoi, Izou and Haruta have better things to do than babysit you,"

"I've never asked for their help or company," She spouted out of fact, thinking that he have to speak to his brothers in this matter not her. There was no response for awhile however May could feel Marco's eyes burning holes in her back she turned to face him and just then that he spoke.

"I can put up with all of your shit yoi, but..." He was standing in a shady corner and yet May could clearly see his eyes glow with furious blue flames "I'd appreciated it if you stop being ungrateful to my brother." That wasn't a request, nor a command, it was a direct treat forced her to swallow once again.

May stood rooting at her spot, she watched as Marco's back disappeared from the main deck, yet she didn't move one inch for who know how much time. Her eyes didn't leave the direction he went to, fear? yeah, although she was trained to receive the worst torture in army she known nothing about the methods here so it's normal to fear the unknown but it wasn't just that.

He said she was 'Ungrateful' and he was right, but not just to his brother. Was there anything to be grateful for in her -previous- life? She was born unwanted, lived shunned and silly at it is died criminal. She would be lying to blame it all on others and say she didn't do anything wrong, hell her life was a load of shit as it is and she wasn't called creepy bitch for nothing. They were expecting her to lower head, be their toy and be grateful and how much she loved their expression when she stood for herself.

Her whole life was shadowy, it was comfortable to live it alone but it never felt right. And that shady life of hers has ended at the bridge.

 _-'Give them a chance'-_ As far those people never hurt her whosever, and she didn't sense any malice from them but May still couldn't give them any chances since it was her job to change, to redirect her new life.

The only thing she could managed was giving herself a chance to live and everything else will surely come after.

May sighed then headed below the main deck to Izou's room. Before she had the chance to slid the door open the cross-dresser did, he dashed out frightened that he didn't sense May's presence and bumped right into her. They both fell from the impact hands on their forehead, Izou heard the brunette curse several times, he get up and helped her stand -More like dragged her- and May was shocked by his forceful action. Izou ignored her quizzing gazes and started examining her arms.

He shook her shoulder "Where did you go?! I wake up and you weren't there, I thought..." Izou didn't complete the sentence, he definitely trust his brother but they are pirates, men with desires and as long as May is staying in his quarter she is his responsibility "Shit! I was going to search the whole damn ship," He let go of her when he saw that she was confused "You can take the bed for tonight I'll sleep with on of the commanders," he said assuming that she sneaked out because she didn't want to share the bed with him.

"Izou, you don't have to do that, I'm comfortable with sharing," she muttered after registering that the cross-dresser was generously worried about her. Normally she would push his kindness away, tell him that she is free to do what she want, write different scenarios in her head about the reasons he approached her for.

"Tomorrow we'll...what?" He paused waiting her to repeat herself but she just smiled. Well, she did lie on a whim, May wasn't comfortable with sharing the room as she has to be guarded all the time but Izou wasn't a bad guy so she had to break her shell and try to trust him.

After all not all the new beginnings are comfortable.

"Come on, you need to sleep," She pushed Izou inside his quarter, he started whining but she cut him off "You don't want dark circles under your eyes, now do you?"

She giggled when she heard him gasp, he turned to look at her from over his shoulders "Sneaky, but you'll tell me all about what happened tomorrow morning got that?" though he was the one who asked, he was a little surprised when she nodded.

* * *

The morning was quite usual, after a tiring night of work Marco headed to the galley. He was a little bite late as his brothers were already there, he strolled to the table the commanders occupied often and he was astonished at the sight of Izou and Haruta there with Thatch, vista and Jozu. The commanders were watching something so he trailed their line of vision to see May standing at the counter with a platter, and like the rest of the pirates waiting her turn to be served food. It was a good thing that she listened to him but something felt out of the place, though he shoved the thought out of his head and greeted his brothers then joined their rumbling.

May returned with her food and Thatch rose from his seat that was opposite to Marco and offer it to her. The first commander innerly cursed he knew all along the chef was doing it in propose, the brunette politely thanked the fourth and stilled without much of a glance at Marco's direction.

Izou and Marco traded a look, that devilish mouth of her was sealed and it was too good to be real.

"Thatch," She sipped from her coffee then darted to the fourth who grabbed a chair to seat on.

"Hmm?"

"I'll take you on your offer." Without known why Marco felt his stomach flip at her words, well he can guess.

"Glad you did," Thatch was grinning widely from ear to the other, it was unsettling and Marco hardly restrained himself from face palming. Izou was looking to and fro May and Thatch trying to figure out what was behind their innuendo little conversation.

* * *

Heeeey Guys! How are you?

I'm So So Sorry for the pretty late update, I was sick :(

Well, wish you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and critical are welcomed.

 **Milk and Coffee AI:** Thank you so much, I read your review several times and smiled each time. I'm really having fun writing this story and I'll do my best to improved it promise :D Thank you for your kind and nice word, have a great week ahead.

Thank you all lovely people for reading, following/favoring and reviewing.

Ciao Next chapter :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 _Embracing The Journey:_

Breakfast was Japanese Western style there was rice porridge, fried egg and the sausage resembles little hot dogs, a small bowl of green salade and bread. Drink and fruit of each person's choice, May had black coffee and apple. As someone who usually has a cup of coffee, one slice of demy burned toast and a grapefruit -if she was lucky- everyday in army that was divine food.

At first May was determined to spare the blond the effort to put up with her shit -As he said- keep her distance and ignore him as much as she could to conserve that tiny string of sanity she had and enjoy herself. But despite the delightful meal she couldn't help growling and scowling seemingly disgusted at Marco.

The latter felt incredibly uncomfortable because of the dark aura May emitted and her deathful glares arrowing at him. He wasn't the only one since the other commanders also were waiting for the woman to cough up whatever was floating in her mind, heck they didn't even touch their food fearing to choke if she speaks when they are eating.

"Something the matter sweetie?" Izou worriedly asked and when she didn't answer he waved his hand in front of her. After she snapped out of whatever was bothering her and darted to look at him he rolled his eyes repeating his question dramatically.

"Oh!" May shifted her orbs from Izou to Marco then to her untouched food, she held her chopsticks indicating that she'll start eating "No, nothing."

Izou, Vista and Jozu relievedly sighed at the same time, arguing first thing in the morning is just too much, on the other hand Haruta's and Thatch's mischievous grin fell since they were expecting something amusing.

How could a rice porridge and fried egg be that deliciously enjoyable May couldn't knew, she leisurely chew at each potion registering the amazing taste it had and the commanders also start eating with huge appetite seen how May eat cheerfully.

Marco chow down the green salade and next was the egg, but before he reach for it May shrieked losing her self restrain, he looked up confusedly and when he saw that she indeed was glaring at him he asked harshly "What yoi?"

"Just what kind of cannibalistic monster you are? Eating your offspring like that," She pointed at his fried egg with her chopsticks frowning. The different voices of the galley drowned in a heavy silent before Jozu start coughing obviously finding difficulties in breathing and Haruta went to get him water at the command of Izou, Thatch who was leaning back in his chair caught off guard by May's answer and fell on the ground due to his uncontrollable laugh,

"Is that makes Marco oviparous?" the brunet barely get up supporting himself on the table by his right arm while he used his free hand to wipe his tears. His question was addressed to May who shrugged. Izou explained to her that Marco could turn to a phoenix nothing else, and phoenix are mythical _birds_. Well maybe she went too far using the word 'offspring' but eating egg is akin to savoring his own kind, right?

"That raise a big question about his gender," Vista said between chuckles while caressing his mustache, his sentence brought yet another wave of laughter even May screened her mouth by her fingers and giggled thinking of how fast the conversation developed.

"Oi! I'm still here yoi!" Marco banged on the table forcing the laughter to wuss out.

Thatch who was hiding his head under the table, down to his fear of Marco burning his hair, raised one hand to get his blond brother's attention "Do I add egg to your 'allergic' food list?" As chef had the tendency to knew each and every one of his brothers' favorite food and what they dislike or allergic to, it took time but he still consider it a part of his job. In Marco's case Thatch create a special list since the blonde wasn't allergic to anything particular, a list of the food Marco avoid fearing to be teased like chicken, pineapple and corn...

Answering Thatch question Marco shoved the fried egg in his mouth, he chomped the treat and swallowed it in one gulp and May was grimacing at the whole scene "I wouldn't blame the lack of your capability in recognizing a human male yoi, seeing how -repulsive- you are!" Marco has no intention of letting May affects his life in any way, the woman will be staying with them for four or five days at the maximum and he wasn't ready to avoid egg for a lifetime just for that. He drank his orange juice in one gulp then headed toward the exit, he had better things to do than a pointless argument.

Izou glanced at May who had a remorseful expression, her mouth was shut to a tiny line and her almost closed eyes with what he thought regret were cast upon the spot Marco occupied "Don't mind him sweetie," he patted her back affectionately fully aware that she didn't mean any harm by her words...she was just confused and Marco was an ass thanks to his foul mood those days.

"HEY!" May shouted making Marco stop in his track he darted slightly to glare at the now standing woman. On contrary to his brothers, he wasn't expecting any apology but he also wasn't expecting what she said "Can I have the rest of your breakfast?" She asked calmly as if pissing off a person and chasing them away -he would never admit that- was the most natural thing to do in the world.

The pirates in the galley sweat dropped at her strict figure, and if the slight twitch of her mouth was any indication then Marco knew she hardly schooled her expression as a smirk threatened to break into her face.

A vein pulsed in Marco's temple "Go die!" he uttered sluggishly then left the room but after hearing May's chirping voice behind him almost cheerfully singing "After you!" Actually been called unattractive wasn't the worst insult she heard of in her life and in any case she was too happy to get more of the heavenly food to sulk about that.

* * *

Is sitting on the railing eyeing the endless ocean and ogling the sun every once in awhile to see how much her orbs could last against the brightness of the fire-ball considered fun? If it wasn't regarded stupidity that is, but what options she had aboard an enormous ship? Even Haruta and Izou had two days of work piled on them and that _wasn't_ because they were babysitting her. If she remember correctly Izou is the Master Gunner and is responsible for the ship's gun and ammunition, including sifting the powder to keep it dry and insuring the cannons and that all the weapons were kept in good repair, May felt sorry for him seeing how many weapons could be in the Moby Dick. Haruta said that he was responsible for communication, she couldn't help smile recalling how he proudly spoke about his position, he contact the other ships they own to deliver them the commands of Whitebeard and collect their reports, May was pretty curios about how it was done and when she voiced her thought they stared at her dumbfounded, Haruta shrugged saying that it's by 'Den Den Mushi'. May let the answer sink noting that she had to see that thing with her own eyes.

Her orbs shifted once again to the blue, the idea of swimming crossed her mind many times and she really love the ocean but the image of the 'Sea kings' pooped in her head redirecting her thought to another subject. If she die would she be sent to another world or maybe it was a miracle that she was here? And in any case she wasn't ready to risk known since her new world piqued May's interest and that including the cute coo birds delivering newspaper, she smiled unconsciously at evoking the memory of the bird snapping when she took off his black military-like hat, the bird chased after her till she bumped into the joy-killer ass -Marco- who snatched the hat from her and gave it back.

The view before her darkened as something was put over her head, she squirmed uncomfortably then slid the object in front of her, her frown vanished instantly upon seeing what it was "My hat!" She darted to the person smirking beside her.

"It was tough to convince Izou that I disposed of them," Curiel said rubbing the back of his neck, his grin wavered when he pictured the scary look of his cross-dresser when he discover that Curiel didn't threw all of May's clothes.

May beamed putting on her camo hat backward "The rest?"

"Sorry the top and the pants couldn't be saved, I still have your jacket and clovers," her pants and top were slightly burned. he sighed with a remorseful look on his face.

"Thanks" She grinned reassuring him "So, you also worked in army" She said after examining his green clothes and weapons.

"Yeah," the military force of some islands ruled under monarchy system are indirectly works under the world government since the king has to pay taxes in exchange for the marines' protection, cover up his dirty deeds and allow him more privileges. A marine has power over the soldiers that considered the king's pawns. Since childhood Curiel dreamed to engage in army, he was clueless back then. He did manged to enroll but after a slap from reality he realize that things wasn't as it seem, and that the king was the main reason for poverty in his island.

May watched the different shadows of disappointment, anger and slight regret cross the sturdy man standing next her at whatever memories her question invoked. She wanted to ask about it but swallowed once she saw the blue mark etched on his chin -That was probably the most hurtful thing in his life- a proud confirmation that he is a pirate and no longer a soldier.

"I want my weapons back," She stated softly looking down at the ocean then added swiftly before he speak "You knew what they meant for us -soldiers-" She thought of talking to Izou about it but he looks like a sensitive person and she didn't want to give him the wrong idea about the reason she open up to him. Curiel was probably similar to her so he could understand.

"I would like to help, but Izou have both of your guns," May grumbled disappointingly at the truthful statement, so she had to talk it with Izou anyway, the thought somehow was scary. Curiel chuckled seeing through her "I have your dagger though" he searched his pocket then handed the said weapon to her. Even after she got hold of the dagger he didn't let loose of it till May looked up at him "Don't you dare use it against my brothers." His stern appearance was intimidating, promising her death if she betrayed his trust.

May smiled sadly since she couldn't promise him anything and, with her dagger or not, she might even kill if she was forced to defense herself. She prayed silently for the things to never reach that extent "Thank you," her tone was muffled and Curiel sighed finally letting go of the weapon.

* * *

At night the whole crew assembled at the main deck to chill out together, the mugs of rum occupied their hands and dinner was served there rather than the galley, it was great to eat while watching the dark sky and despite the chilly night the atmosphere felt warmer due to the presence of many people. They sang different songs in unions, some danced joyfully and others threw jokes here and there. May reflected the sincere smile of several pirates she locked eyes with, she set beside Thatch and forced herself to relax.

The brown-haired man shoved a mug of rum to her but she declined his offer cause she never was in term with alcoholic beverages since its smell always brings back atrocious memories for her though this one has a different aroma than the cheap ones her father used to consume.

Thatch leaned toward May and whispered faintly in her ears "Anyway! I need you sober tonight darling," his breath tickled her softly. May felt her cheeks' heat increased, she averted her eyes looking at the suddenly interesting floor while trying her best to hid the certainly existed blush on her face with her hair locks. Though she couldn't know whether he did it on purpose to get that reaction out of her or not.

Thatch tenderly watched the blushful woman, thinking that the natural red suited her the best, he drained his mug in one gulp then laughed aloud. Before she act and give him a piece of her mind Izou smacked him hardly to the back of his head making him crouch from the impact, May would have laugh if it wasn't for the scary face Izou pulled "Don't tease her too much you idiot!"

"I wasn't..." Thatch's pretext died in his throat upon seeing Vista glaring at him and rubbed his head while mumbling something inaudible. A soft chuckle escaped May's lips, it rings oddly in her own ears due to the load of affection it held, after all it felt great to have someone looking after her even if it was for a mere second.

In a moment there her eyes ventured to a certain blond, he was nagging Whitebeard and May assumed that it was about sake since Marco was standing between the giant and his jar of sake while offering him a plate filled with meat and like feeling the weight of her gazes he darted to her direction. May lifted an eyebrow when Whitebeard winked at her without Marco's notice and after realization hit her about his propose she pointed at Marco then mouthed ' _You are_ ' Marco turned completely to face her so he could read her lips since they were far from each other' range of hearing. ' _A big_ ' She parted her hands to gesture the word then added ' _Idiot_ ' smirking triumphantly, Marco raised his eyebrow not understanding the point from the insult until he heard the sound of a liquid been poured in a cup.

"Pops!" He huffed earning a laugh from his father, he actually didn't know that it was the second cup after Whitebeard snatched the jar while May was distracting him. Honestly May didn't like the way Whitebeard _inhaled_ sake, but she would take any chance to poke fun of Marco and Whitebeard just used that to his benefit.

Along the quick soiree, May was kind of drifted away in the light mood as she caught herself humming with various songs many times, she chatted with new people and surprisingly they were all easygoing and she even make a promise for a tour around the ship with Vista, it was a great way of ending the day. Their capability of handling alcohol was stunning, it was surprising that they could stroll back to their beds on their own two feet.

May slipped away from Izou as planned, or that what she thought.

A hand grabbed her shoulder forcing her to root on her spot,she sweat dropped from fear then turned slowly to face the obvious culprit "I do believe that this is not the way to our room sweetie," Izou was chillingly smiling and May assumed that it was the summit of his anger. Although Thatch told her that she can"t tell anyone about their meeting she at the same couldn't lie to Izou, not after he melted down her glacial loneliness even if it was temporary _'He said -'our room'-'_ The key word _'Our'_ rang countless time over her head drowning the screams of her demons in a peaceful silence she yearned for.

"I-I'm going to Thatch's quarter" She answered honestly. Izou let go of her shoulder then sighed "Might I know why?" Thatch is a little dense and a tease but most important trustworthy and he wouldn't hurt May or any other woman in any possible way, Izou was certain of that much.

May shifted her orbs restlessly them whispered "P-Pranks," she wished Izou didn't hear her since she felt embarrassed to admit such a thing, maybe because she never had fun that way or because of her age, though Thatch was older than her. Izou hummed then smiled but this time tenderly "Then I'll sleep before you sweetie. Go have fun," May take off toward Thatch's quarter with a bright smile while waving at her cross-dresser 'friend'. Izou huffed in annoyance at the thought of sleeping alone, it was just a mere two days but he had been accustomed to May's presence and his room, as expected, felt spacious without her there.

* * *

Hello guys! Wish you're doing fine and hope you enjoy this chapiter.

 **Cereza101:** OMG! Thank you so muuuch, your nice review means a lot to me.

 **Mordekaiser:** English isn't my first language so you really don't have to be expert in english to spot those kind of mistakes and I'm so sorry about overlooking them :(. I read and reread the story from the beginning and every time I found some kind of grammar mistake, I can't even believe I used 'you're' instead of 'your' in some parts -not like I didn't knew the difference- I swear it somehow just happened. I promise to be more careful and to correct my previous mistakes :) Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story despite the errors.

 **sousie:** Thank you so muuuch for the lovely review :D.

-Thank you lovely people for reading, following/favoring and reviewing, hope you enjoyed this story so far :) and as always constructive criticism are most welcomed.

Ciao Next Chapter, May You Have a Great Week :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 _.Vs The Commander:_

May ambled to the center of the empty main deck, the usual occupied platform was drowning in a placid quietness. Above, there were countable stars twinkling faintly while adorning the sky that marvelously painted in three colors, dark shade of blue which gradually lightened to Alice Blue as May's eyes leisurely looked down toward the horizon and a line of reddish-yellow razing the far borders between the sky and the ocean, a sign that the sun will raise after an approximately of one hour.

She had plans to wake up early than that, but she herself slept for a mere hour because of Thatch and Haruta -who she didn't expect to join them- both gave her a very long damn lecture about devil fruits and their users, a helpful one nonetheless, and when they start preparing pranks it was effectively past midnight.

Despite the frigidity of the drifting gentle breeze she unzipped her bulky camo jacket and let it slid from over her shoulder and fell rustingly on the wooden floor, she tossed her black scandals wincing once her bare feet touched the deck, then she removed her military hat uncovering her styled hair in small braid and a slightly bumped bang which Thatch made an uproar over saying that she copied his hairdo.

May contained her urge to huge herself when a blow of glacial wind kissed her exposed skin since all she wore was a white belly shirt and black short, which the nurses lent them to her _gladly_. She stretched her arms to get over the soreness of her muscles wondering how the hell they end up with tickle fights then sleeping on the floor in the weirdest positions and...' _Just damn Haruta's kicking_ '. Once she reached near the mainmast May finished her warm up movements quickly then start vigorously performing push-ups.

Meanwhile, the first division's commender was still up working on his paperwork. His room was dimly lit with two distinct height burning candles while his quill pen swiftly scribbled screechingly over the parchment paper, he stops sporadically to soak the feather's quill in ink then resume writing.

The trice his swinging white feather reached the edge of the paper he put it aside, picked up the freshly etched sheet then let his lidded blue eyes survey it thoroughly, when he made sure the report was perfectly done he hurriedly neatened his desk then sighed almost inaudibly while putting out the candles with his fingers.

The strong smokey smell of the extinguished candles invaded Marco's nostrils, he tiredly backed up his head leaning even more on the back of his chair then closed his weighty eyelids, the thought of him planching on his comfy bed was tempting however he didn't knew for how long he was glued on the damn chair but sure it was long enough to make him feel like that piece of wooden furniture had turned to be a part of him.

But now that his attention wholly diverted from paperwork his ears detected a combination of a timely rough creak of wood with a gentle tinkling metal he couldn't quite decipher and wheezing sounds, oddly it was harmonically spellbinding. Marco opened his eyes then forced his self to get up from the chair groaning, more than just necessity and out of curiosity, he headed out to investigate the source of the sounds. Marco's room, for security reasons, was the nearest room to the main deck so it took him couple of seconds to reach there.

The hemisphere of the peeking sun from the horizon enlightened the sky with its golden nugget color, a fascinating view Marco never get enough of, though what buffled him more was the sight of the female's dimly lit figure, May. The auburn haired woman was utterly focus on her training that she didn't notice the presence of the commander -Not like he wanted her to-.

Marco leaned on the riling near her, he took out a cigarette and start smoking while analyzing her movements and surprisingly each punch and roundhouse kick were just calculably right, after all they were moves she come to master over the years. The soft belling sound which he couldn't distinguish before was from the two necklaces she wore, one has a heart shaped pendant and the other held her Dog Tags, they move accordingly with her motions and ring whenever they clash together.

Absentmindedly, his lidded eyes examined the different scars -that May obviously wasn't ashamed of showing- which with each energetic punch she performed appeared as if they would be discarded from her arms but nothing fell other than droplets of sweats and truthfully Marco didn't find them or her unsighty, because a woman who wore her scars as if they were her finest jewelry has to be respected, _'Had it not for her sharp tongue,'_ but then again that same tongue fit her image well.

Marco heard a rustle on the crew nest, he looked up and saw Rakuyou who has a watching duty smugly grinning down at him like he just caught the first division's commander doing something mischievous, Marco glared at his brother then exhaled a combination of smoke and sigh, he picked up May's jacket and threw it at her earning a yelp.

"Wear something decent yoi," He pointed at the quarter behind him with his thumb adding "They will wake up soon."

"Decent? Like the nurses' uniforms?" May asked feigning innocence while holding her jacket from the collar without her giving a sign that she would wear it anytime soon.

"We have rules here yoi, no one is allowed to touch the nurses," Relationships like that could cause chaos above the ship and they can't offer any laxity.

"Worried about me?" She raised an eyebrow as if she just stated the absurd, her playful question met silence since Marco obviously not in the mood for arguing "I'll take your silence as a yes!" as May said so her undertone was soaking of sarcasm, well she long come to the conclusion of Marco having a brother complex or something along the line, so she was most certainly that he was worried about his brothers. Marco rolled his eyes but remained silent "Oh please don't! I can take care of myself," She added putting a hand on her hips while smirking.

The blonde pointed at her with his cigarette, he move it up and down while saying "With that body of yours?" He snorted "I don't think so yoi!" Aside from getting on her nerves, he uttered what he honestly thought.

May's smug grin fell almost instantly at his words "Then Let's spar so I can show you!" Her words were the same as her expression, nothing but harsh and stern.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck peevishly then sighed and turned his back at her in an attempt to leave"I'm not in the mood for playing around with you yoi."

"Mood? You appeared to be dying out of your boredom as always," Marco actually could hear the smirk on her lips "Or maybe you're afraid of losing to me?"

Normally Marco won't care about this kind of dotish reasoning it was obvious she wanted to provoke him, however Rakuyou's chuckles forced him to turn around since either he fight her or endure his brothers' sick jokes all the day and the latter is the worst, beside it was not like he would hurt _'Just playing for a little bit'_ "Fine yoi."

With a wide grin adorning her face, May moved her left leg enlarging the gap between her feet, she raised her rear heel with her weight placed on the ball of the foot then she placed her fists hand in front of her. Marco put the cigar on his mouth then crouched to take off his sandals, May sweat dropped at his superfluous actions _'The righteous gentlemen he is!'_ When he finished, he stood rooting at his spot and divined his hands on his pockets implying that the first move is hers with a complacent smirk and the cigar always stuck between his lips, a vein throbbed at May's head _'The arrogant bastard!'_

The firsts few punches May struck were all dexterously dodged by Marco, his movements were swift and reckoned, and beside the effect that he did nothing but dodge or block her attacks it pissed her off that he managed to smoke between each of his evasive move. May fumed with rage and a vein pulsed at her temple once again when he held the smoky stick toward his mouth but before it reach his parted lips, May side kicked aiming for his left hand -to be specific aimed for the cigar- however nothing fell other than gray aches from the burning stick since he stopped her with his forearm, they sculpturally rooted in their spots glaring at each other. In split-second May looked down and a smirk broke into the blonde's lips at the thought of her early than expected withdraw.

"Disrespectable!" Was all he heard her say before she remove her leg and position herself in a sturdy attack stance once again, but this time with her gray predatory eyes focusing on his cigar.

In her deathful dance May moved according to a certain rhythm and as Marco expected all her punches and kicks aimed for the left side of his body which made her wholly exposed and all her next moves predictable, he wondered if she -finally- lost it or maybe she was planning something, other than putting off his smoke of course.

May swung in a Roundhouse kick which, as expected, Marco easily halsened and stopped however he didn't notice that she sneaky reached for the dagger in her pocket while she spun, apparently he was busy protecting that stupid cancer stick of his. The trice Marco shoved her leg down her lips stretched in a portentously smile, she broke off her rather feigned sluggish rhythm and speedily attacked an opening he let unguarded. The cut on his stomach wasn't deep to be considered a critical injury but enough to wash that bored expression Marco wore and replaced it with an awestruck one, May bit her tongue when the words 'Surprise Asshole ' menaced to ooze from between her teeth instead she rotate the dagger on her hand skillfully to the right angle then incised on his chest.

May saw red as her eyes landed on Marco's neck, the third attack was meant to cut his jugular vein and she was going all out to do so and if he died then all the blame fell on Thatch who told her that Marco could heal from any kind of physical injury. Marco backed up barely dodging her attack, he cursed when her left free hand swiftly snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and as soon as the dagger passed over his neck safely he forcefully pulled her armed hand and twisted it behind her.

May squirmed on his vice-like clutch and as a result he tightened his grip on her even more.

"Game is over yoi," Marco enjoyingly smirked.

May groaned then sighed in defeat "And you win now let me go asshole!"

"Till you give my cigar back yoi," It was his last stick after all.

"This?" May asked innocently while swinging the stick between her fingers, she spun it so it rest vertically on top of her Middle finger and below her Index and Ring finger then easily crashed it with her knuckles "That's meant to teach you some gender equality," She said with a creepy closed eyes smile.

A vein throbbed in a different regions of his head, well he wasn't that addictive to tobacco but it was his only mean to relax after two strict days with constant working and no sleep. He was about to squeeze an apology from May but his father's rowdy laughter butted in. May's and Marco's head darted toward Whitebeard who stood in front of them, then to the cheerful bystanders whom Marco and May didn't notice their arrival.

Marco let go of May then glared daggers at Rakuyou assuming he was the one who woke up the entire crew, which was silly cause _it_ was his task after the night duty watch is over. Once Marco's lidded eyes torn from the seven division's commander they widened in terror at the sight of his brothers.

Except for the commanders, each and every single pirate's hair was dyed in some bright color.

May chuckled, they didn't have much time to do another prank but the result wasn't bad at all, the pirates were as if they took a rainbow shower. She glanced up at Whitebeard who was scowling down at her but she knew better that it wasn't his grimmest,

"Having a great view from up there aren't we?" She asked him grinning from ear to the other since -considering his high- she was certain they look like colorful neon candy to him.

"Gurarara! You bet brat."

"They look ridiculous yoi," May swallowed thickly as Marco put his hand firmly on her head holding her in place. She shut her eyes tightly anticipating some kind of punishment, she opened one single eye when she heard him sigh relievedly _'Can't be!'_ she thought. He ruffled her hair till her bangs freed from the Pompadour hairstyle, and in her extremely shocked state she only thing she managed to do was weakly whining "Pray we won't encounter any other ship yoi."

May was sure as hell her expression was the dopiest she ever had as her mouth was opened ajar, eyes were widening in disbelief and her hands were frozen while lynching at both sides of her head because despite his threatening words Marco was smiling gently down at her.

It's been a month since the second division commander died, he wasn't the first and Marco wished for him to be the last though he is aware it's just a foolish, selfish wish since the ocean which cradled them and they called home is also a graveyard for many sailors. Sure a month isn't an enough time to get accustomed to someone's eternal absence however they had to move on, truly they aren't the same as before their loss -In effect their many losses- but they had to learn to live with them nonetheless. But this time the commander's death was like a blow to the gut, gloom hunted the Moby Dick and Marco grew concerned and wondered if they ever would return to their cheerful selves. At first May 's presence was nothing but a nuisance but here he is thinking that she was what needed to redirect their attention.

Izou was watching from afar the exchange between May and his blonde brother, the soft smile that Marco addressed May with and the female's silly bewitched face. the cross-dresser put his fan on his chin in thought then an impish creepy smirk broke into his white painted figure.

"Your smile give me the creeps!" May uttered hugging herself then shivered. Izou was overwhelmed by his thought that he didn't sense her approaching.

"Excuse me!" he turned toward her with a menacing glare, he sighed when she rolled her eyes "Whatever," he said then his lips twisted in a faked smile "You must take a bath _Hen_."

"Hen?" She raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of his term of addressing but he just ignored the question and shooed her away.

Before she descended to Izou's quarter her orbs floated between the pirates till they fell on a certain former soldier, when he looked her direction with his stern gawk she waved her hand at him awkwardly, Curiel sighed then reassuringly nodded at her.

* * *

After a warm bath May slid the bathroom's door ajar then sneaked her arm from the gap, she waved her hand at the room's owner "Izou!" When he hummed in acknowledgement she closed and opened her hand several times "My clothes please."

"Your clothes?" Izou quizzed while arching an eyebrow at her or rather her hand since she couldn't see him.

"They're in the third drawer of the right colon," May's visible hand to Izou pointed with its index to the wooden dresser.

"My boxers?!" May could actually distinguish the shock in the cross-dresser's voice, she pushed the urge to face palm then moved her index to and fro

"No Izou, no not your boxers," That drawer was the only one that has some room to add the clothes in "Just go and you'll see what I'm talking about," She waved her hand shooing him.

He rolled his eyes but still did what she told him, he opened the third drawer to find neat female clothes thrust in there "From where did you get those?" He enumerated the outfits inspectingly. He picked a gray t-shirt, white shorts and underwear.

"The nurses?" She uncertainly answered, well it was a horrible experience on all its levels. She was just going to properly apologize to the head nurse, but a group of the nurses caught her before she reach the infirmary and literally dragged her to their quarter then they started thrown question at her without giving her time to answer -That if she knew the answer- and at some point the investigation changed to a one sided conversation as they were going on and on about the infamous commanders. May tried to block out their gossiping and idle talk with no avail and when they hinted that May could bring one of the commander to the infirmary she just demanded some clothes -She didn't say 'yes' nor promised- so she thought it was fine to take full advantage of the situation.

"Weird! They don't give anything without expecting something in return," He pushed the garments on her hand.

"Pirate's blood streams in their veins," May was sure Izou's mouth has curved in an ugly snarl at her words, she laughed and Izou rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _At the officers quarters:_

Whitebeard eyes shifted from a commander to the other, a certain swordsman with a black mustache didn't enter his line of vision and it was almost time to start their meeting, he gulped from his red cup then asked "Where is Vista?"

"Having a date with May," Haruta answered while smirking at Thatch.

"Don't say it like that you damn shorty!" The forth smacked Haruta on the back of his head then corrected "He is showing her around the ship."

Marco rolled his eyes then looked up at his amused father "That will take him time, he won't make it yoi" Whitebeard nodded at his blonde son then announced "Let's start."

The meeting was meant to discuss the different reports of their other ships, their whereabouts and destination, the safety of their turfs in all over the world and the movement of both Kaido and the Government. in short a boring talk that Marco is the only one who seemed to enjoy. The only part that picked Thatch interest was about the rookies whom could possibly be of any kind of threat to the Whitebeard Pirates, after all they have odd funny names.

"Then there is that rookie who caused chaos even before he reached the Grand-line yoi," Marco stated folding his arms in front of him.

"The brat who caused a havoc in the east blue?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at his son, if he remember correctly the brat was one of the few strong rookies who showed up this year, he earned himself a 40million beli for a first wanted poster and without a devil fruit.

"Yes, and apparently he destroyed a marine base three days ago" Marco sighed "and that's not all of it yoi," tilting his head he signaled Haruta to speak.

"Oh!" The youngest composed his self then continued for his brother "He confronted Doma's pirates yesterday and they were defeated by him...It's appeared he possess a devil fruit power now"

Whitebeard expression hardened, Doma is one of his subordinate captains and considered one of his sons "Damage?"

"Beside injuries nothing major." Haruta uttered fleetly.

"And he sent you a message with Doma yoi" Whitebeard backed up in his throne like chair, the harsh expression still glued on his face, he put down his cup of sake and that was all Marco needed as a gesture to continue "- _'Just you waited old man I -Portgaze D. Ace will definitely kill you'-_ "

The room submerged in heavy silence, Ace's message echoed over the corner of the spacious room and eventually overwhelmed by the strenghtful sound of the crushing waves over the Moby dick then piercing rays of the sun's light entered from the several rounded windows of the officers quarter enlightened the room along with the faces of the smirking captain and his commanders.

Over the years they had received countless threatening messages and none of their owner had lived long to scratch Whitebeard, but this particular one and for some reason had adrenaline kicking in their veins.

"Gurarara...A kooky brat," Whitebeard held his cup once more.

"Indeed Pops," Jozu said with his heavy tone and closed eyes.

"His devil fruit?" Thatch questioned now fully focus on the foolish brat who dare to challenge his father.

"Mera Mera no mi yoi," Marco's answer was addressed to his father rather than Thatch since his lidded orbs didn't badge from Whitebeard's.

The captain's eyes narrowed, to him killing a rookie is as easy as crushing an insect however he had a funny feelings whenever he heard this brat's name, maybe the D that awaking memories of his late friend and rival or the boy's recklessness that reminded him of their journey's main cause: 'dear freedom' and that's all beside the effect that the boy had potentials even before maintaining the power of a logia. Under the shad of all of this Whitebeard had a hard time deciding the brat's fate since killing him would be indeed a waste.

"All the reasons to pay him a visit." Once he meet the brat he will decide.

The commanders didn't question their father decision since trailing Ace mean staying in the Grand-line more and they could just thought of it as a short vacation from the busy oceans of the new world.

"What Teach said about promoting to the second division's commander position?" Whitebeard said changing the previous subject.

"He said it is not his thing yoi," He answered with an under tone tinted with amusement.

"Thought so, he can't abandon his permanent position at the galley," Thatch said while rubbing the back of his neck, if he has any serious problem as a chef then it was having a D brother above the Moby dick.

And with that the meeting has ended, the commanders left the room one by one some spoke about that rookie brat and others spotted jokes about Teach and his lazy ass, Marco shook his head then stepped to leave when his father cleared his throat.

"We still have another subject to discuss? yoi" The blonde asked cautiously seeing how his father wanted to talk to him alone.

"Our bratty guest I suppose."

"Well we have one day till we reach Lutetia Isle, we could - _'must'_ \- drop her there and get going yoi. As you saw she is capable of defending herself just fine beside we don't knew nothing about her destination or where she came from..."

"Marco!" Whitebeard called softly ceasing his son's rumbling, he gulped from his cup of sake then knowingly looked down at him once again "I do not allow strangers above the Moby Dick for no reason."

The blonde frowned, although he was aware from the beginning that his father was interested in May and he considered asking her to join them but he couldn't agree with his him, not this time "No Pops. She is a woman yoi! She won't last in the new world."

"Gurarara! You didn't seem to refuse this morning." Marco rolled his eyes, he approve of her temporary stay not permanent.

* * *

The ship was divided to six levels and each one of them had many rooms, quarters and as the ship built with an interior defense system there was many hideaways and secret passageways that even Vista didn't knew where they are located exactly , and apparently the only two pirates knowing the ship as the palm of their hands are Whitebeard and his first mate.

May took off her sandals and rubbed her throbbing foot, the Moby is surly a huge ship and she swore that even after that long walk around it Vista didn't show her everything, it is impossible to wander it without been lost. A green cup was placed in front of her and the noble aroma of the Gyokuro tea assaulted her nose, May grabbed the pottery and before she took a sip her eyes fell into the bottom of the cup where a white lotus painting submerged by the pure grassy green color of the tea then her scowl vanished and replaced with a tender smile.

"It's my magical cup," Thatch said softly then smiled mirroring May.

"Thank you," She uttered then took a sip, it was good she headed toward Thatch's quarter after that long tour.

The sweet and mellow flavor filled her mouth, and she relaxed instantly all her tiredness forgetting then she sighed contentedly. Thatch leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his head on the palm of his hand while watching May's soft expression up close, the red rose on her silky brown hair did wonder to her appearance and...Haruta banged on the table cutting the chef's train of thought "Oi! I'm still here." The youngest 's eyebrow were knotted in a deep glare and his cheeks tinted in pink from embarrassment.

May tilted her head from sheer ignorance and Thatch who wore his bright grin swiftly grabbed his brother into a one-arm hug then ruffled his auburn hair with his free hand "How could we forget our dearest hun?"

The female watched the affectionate interaction between the two brother, then sadly chuckled thinking that it's sure great to have a family, her hands hurled to the heart shaped pendant and fondle it subconsciously.

"Oi! May oi!" Haruta waved his hand in front of her his face was red due to the resistance he put against Thatch clutch, she hummed then he quizzed "Where did you get the flower from? Its suite you." She couldn't tell if he asked out of curiosity or because he felt her misery and tried to cheer her up.

She caressed the flower on her hair like she just remembered it was still there then answered with a low undertone "Um...Vista."

"Heheh The prefect date isn't?" Haruta said with shining blue eyes, his words took Thatch off guard who wind up spatting his tea and uttered a load of unfathomable curses.

"Well...We walked for hours till my legs hurts, when we reached the training quarter he offered to show me his devil fruit's ability then we spar" May sipped from the green pottery.

"W-Wait am I missing something? Where is the romantic part when he give you the flower?" Haruta fidget on his chair, May blanked at the word 'romantic' not knowing what it was supposed to mean then thought about it for awhile,

"I think it is lovely to see red roses just before you die." The flower appeared from no where when he was supposed to land his final deadly blow at her, the beautiful view washed out the sour flavor of losing a fight.

Haruta and Thatch sweat dropped at her answer it was a mystery how she could say does thing with such a relaxed face and serious tone. The youngest waved his hand in front of him dismissing the subject "W-Whatever!" He smiled impishly "Let's better speak about our plan for tonight," The chef inclined his head up and down in agreement and May looked at them questioningly.

"It'd been a long time since we last pulled a prank on Marco," Thatch said dramatically then Haruta chorused "Yeah, a very long time!"

"So what we're going to do?" May asked and she swore if they had tail dog then they would be wiggling happily. The chef smirked puckishly then placed a small bottle of ' _ink_?' the female held it and examined carefully "What am I supposed to do with this?" Her question met two mischievous grins and Blue and green eyes shining with determination which was a horrendous sign for May, the female soldier's eyes widened in terror ' _Oh! Boy_.'

* * *

Hey Guys how're you doing? Wish you're doing fine.

Now tell me where I can find a hole to hide in 0.0 I mean it wasn't that good right? I dyed the whole crew's hair for God seek! (Guess the commanders were glad for having their personal baths) I'm sooorry and on to top it all I updated late :'( *Claps hands* Sorry ** _._**

 **Sousie:** I'm sorry Marco's prank isn't in this chapter I was planning for their little fight, but promise May would do something about it in the next chapter ;) and of course he will take his revenge -will kind of- :p Thank you so much for your review.

 **Guest:** Yeeep! And Whether she like it or not it would be hard -if not impossible- to shut herself off Whitebeard Pirates, so she choose to open up to them before they force her to 3:) *Evil snicker* see you next chapter.

 **Random Person:** Thank you so much for your nice review, believe me you're not creepy, I also wished to do the exact same thing to some authors when I find their stories to my liking and I'm extremely happy you went to that extent for my story *Hug* and a big thank you :)).

 **Gabrielsangel23:** Thank you so much, and I'm really sorry for the late update I will do my best next time and the next chapter would be more of Marco and May :D see you next chapter and thanks for reviewing.

 **Scarlett Key:** I guess your wish had been -kind of- fulfilled :3 When they reach the Isle you will see her army abilities on act and she'll grow stronger promise you that, I'm even planning to have her use Haki. Thank you so much for liking this story and reviewing :D.

I wish you enjoy this chapter and Thank you so much for reading, following/favoring and reviewing. Thanks for your support Love u all :')

Ciao Next Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **Nine:**

 _The Sleepover:_

The trio traveled the dark labyrinthine halls of the Moby Dick stealthily with Thatch leading the way, the wooden floor squeaked under their crafty delicate steps then come to a soundless halt when they reached a sharp turn.

With her back attached to the cold wall, barefooted to reduce the noise she made, and her brown hair styled in a secure lynched ponytail May rolled her eyes at the older man's failed attempt to check the safety of the corridor they were about to pass since his pompadour hair stuck out at the other side before he effectively could sneak a peak, and the thrilling thing was that he wasn't aware of it. She assumed that they reached that far because there was no one out there still up to catch them, or rather that it was just a matter of time until they bumped on someone.

Once his shining emerald eyes surveyed the –most likely idle- hall meticulously Thatch signaled his small squad to move forward trailing his toes, May sighed desperately but still complied reminding herself of the only reason she let him set a trend, well other than his whining and sulking, which was his acknowledge of the exact location of the blonde's quarter, but come to think of it Haruta also knew where and she had a feeling if the youngest take over the guiding job he'll most certainly do better than his elder brother.

Though on their saunter May had to reprimand the grumpy captain side of her, after all they were just pulling a silly prank not starting a war, no one's life was in jeopardy so she bite her tongue since there was no need for her to go all serious and boring with her definitely harsh comment and advice from army.

The fourth division's commander rolled up his head from another sharp turn however this time he stood rooting on his spot ogling a blue painted door she May concluded was Marco's room, bending slightly she joined the chef tagging her head right below his then Haruta followed their example placing his auburn head under May's. Contrary to the two who looked ahead, the youngest was glaring at the female above of him for occupying his regular spot but eventually, with an annoyed huff, he gave in when she knowingly ignored his intimidate gawks and anyway he wasn't in the mood to start a pointless argument about his age nor tall since he was sure May would use as a claim to explain her actions.

The trouble-seeker trio poured each and every splinter of their attention on the wooden obstacle, they froze on their packed positions observing it with tense, scrutinizing eyes.

No polish yellow light was oozing from the sides or from beneath the door which meant no candles were burning at that time and that was a positive sign, however they didn't budge just yet to make sure the owner of the room wasn't awake.

The steady creaking of the wood echoed at different corners of the enormous ship toning a petrifying song on the background that made it hard for their trained ears to decipher if there was any movement inside the quarter in front of them or not, and with each passing second they grew tense, they felt their hearts throbbing loudly on their throats and they breathed shallowly.

They completely melted on their cogitation to the point they didn't notice a certain presence behind them, he approached the trio and when he reached an arm-length he extended his hand penetrating the darkness then grasped Thatch shoulder.

"KYAAA!"

Due to the unpleasant surprise and the fact that Thatch, May and Haruta were unconsciously clinging at each other's back when the chef lost his footing they all fell, like piece of domino, with a loud thud.

Haruta rubbed his head and seeing as May was caressing her jaw he knew what hit him hard, but that wasn't his main problem, he arrowed a glare at the female sitting next him "Did you just went ' _Kya_ '?" His voice was dripping of shock and disbelief, sure they were surprised but hell he didn't take her for a dramatic jittery kind of women.

Confused May furrowed her eyebrow, well she won't deny that her heart almost stopped which wasn't just because the unknown person who bolted from the blue but more because of the sudden sharp scream that thundered right into her ears, she shrugged then simply answered "Nope."

' _That's left one person,'_ Haruta and May thought in chorus.

They both darted toward the chef, Haruta with a dark scowl on his face and May viewed him with lidded disinterested eyes. The chef sigh out of his relief while putting his hand on his racing heart "That was a good scare," he uttered quietly and when he felt that he was the center of his companions' attention he looked up at them with an overly innocent look.

Haruta face-palmed muttering 'stupid' under his breath and May rolled her eyes in a slow motion, but as the dull-witted person Thatch is, he didn't understand what for their show of irritation was aimed at him so he obliviously tilted his head in a quizzing manner which was kind of cute in May's opinion.

The little scene amused their harmless capturer –as May assumed since Haruta and Thatch were comfortable in his presence- and let a chilling thunderous laugh "Zehahaha!"

Without a second thought or forward delay the trio simultaneously leapt on the large black-haired pirate and pinned him to the floor, he squirmed on their deathly grip and failed miserably to flee. They glared at him all at once each putting a finger with his vacant hand on his lips "SHH!"

He nodded but they didn't let go. They checked on the blue door which miraculously was still sealed shut then let a long deep breath escape their lips, their tense muscles relaxed and just then that they removed their hands off the pirate.

"Teach why the fuck are you still up and about?" The chef asked not a bit amused, he knew that his brother was heading to assault his dear kitchen.

The black-haired pirate set cross-legged, he rubbed the back of his neck thinking that his answer is sure going to upset his brother "To the galley," Thatch deadpanned and Haruta chuckled fully aware that Teach would most likely find a way out of this as always "I'm hungry, you wouldn't let your brother starve now would you?" Teach added with a gentle closed eyes smile.

Thatch sighed and his figure almost instantly softened at Teach words "Your cherry pies are in the frigid," even if he was a moving black hole with legs he is still his brother and rather than scolding him he just have to cup with his eating hobbits so he always prepare a potion of food and stored it for when Teach needed it -on nights that is- since on daytime was a whole different story "Just don't mess up my kitchen alright?"

"I won't. Zehahaha!" May thought that Whitebeard's laugh was the loudest she ever heard, well upon hearing Teach's she changed her mind. She shushed him immediately, Marco was as good as dead but they shouldn't push their luck since there was no grantee he would wake up anytime soon, however the small action brought Teach attention to her "Oh! Hey there Missy."

"Hi!" May quietly uttered.

"It was great to listen about…where you came from," He said whilst stroking his black beard and with a raised eyebrow. May stiffened at his words since the majority of the pirates didn't believe her, she wasn't stupid to not notice their suppressible laugh and the funny glance they threw at her, they probably think that she was either crazy or an expert liar down to her detailed description to her world and she wouldn't blame them for that, after all if she was in their place she would think the same and –maybe- act the same…or not, she would possibly consider shouting the nut bastard for mocking her. "Your world is so interesting, I'd like to hear more about it," His mouth curved into a smile and he crossed his arms.

May's eyes snapped up to catch his black ones, she examined him but there was no sign of him lying or poking fun at her "If you're all cool with it of course. Zehahaha!" She nodded eagerly while smiling, it was actually good to know that there was someone believing her.

Teach picked his rounded fate body then excused himself, well not literally since he just walked away once his hollowly stomach growled. The trio get up as well brushing their clothes quickly then May spoke up after Teach's loud laugh seemed too distance "Didn't we put colored paints on all the bottle of shampoo?" well there was the probability of Teach having a personal quarter, but she doubt that seeing how much Vista insisted that his father was a righteous and he wouldn't favorite one son on the other.

Haruta suppressed a laugh and Thatch rubbed the back of his neck "Well, you see…" he seemed kind of lost like searching for the right word without appearing insulting toward his brother "Teach is your typical pirate."

May comprehended what the chef was trying to say, though she had to admit that she thought the sentence 'filthy pirate' was used in a metaphoric sense not literal.

"He's a little odd but still a good person," The chef assured after seeing May's mystified expression. Hell, she wasn't judging Teach because he doesn't take baths often that just sounded so stupid, but even if she did the hopeful look Thatch has on his face would have convinced her otherwise.

Haruta rolled his eyes, he agree with Thatch that Teach is odd and good but at the same time he thought that May shouldn't listen to him seeing that everyone to the chef is good –no expectation made-, his foolish sentimental decisions always get him to face critical problems and even almost killed him. He sighed tiredly 'How much did the moron get deceived?' Countless times, but he laughed them all off. Haruta didn't voice his concerns since he would definitely be teased about them, he was often told by his brothers that they should be overprotective over him not the other way around "Back to Marco shall we?"

"Right," Thatch agreed shooing May "Now, off you go dear."

May cursed under her breath, she did forget that she had to go inside the blonde's quarter alone for a bunch of reason she didn't quite remember, the important once were: that she was Whitebeard's 'guest' so Marco wouldn't dare skin her alive and that was reassuring on itself, the second reason was that if the two were to be spotted with her they will be punished for months –swiping the ship or staying aboard on watch duty when they docked- May was leaving the ship soon so she was an expectation.

She furtively tiptoed toward the door, she stopped once she was a few inches apart from the door and put her hand on the doorknob then took a deep breath but before she opened it Thatch whistled. May turned glaring at him "What?" she mouthed.

He silently gestured for her to wait, he roomed his pockets and reached for a small bottle then threw it to her. When she caught it safely and raised a brow at its contain he put a hand around his mouth then quietly said "Sea water," He waved his hand while grinning "Good luck." Then he vanished along with Haruta, most likely returning to the meeting point which was the chef's quarter.

May didn't budge from her spot with her eyebrow still raised. She wondered if Thatch was for real, the man was way too much trusting or way too foolish or he hated his blonde brother so much, though the latter was out of the question. It was a medium bottle that could earn her seconds of Marco's weakness and those tiny seconds were all she needed to kill him since she knew where to exactly sever, she choose to believe that Thatch was just a stupid man rather than the other chilling option which was that the chef knew she won't attack a sleeping person. She sighed then turned to face the wooden obstacle once more thinking that this night would be tiring.

As Haruta and Thatch said the door wasn't locked, the trice May entered the oddly warm room she let her eyes adapt to the darkness inside it since the halls has rounded windows that allow the silver moon's light to illuminate them but -flustering as it was- in Marco's quarter there was none. She wondered if there was a good reason for that maybe something like his animalistic rooster part kicks in at sunrise, May had to violently shake her head to force the ridiculous picture of him crows out of her mind.

Once her pupils get bigger and her orbs get used to the darkness she noticed that Marco's quarter was smaller than his other brothers' quarters –the ones she saw- there was a mahogany desk full of paperwork and couple of bottles of black ink and a white feather. She shifted her eyes to the other side where she spotted the bathroom's door, beside it a bookshelf filled with books and then a wine shelf. May moved forward to the center of the room, just then the white bed entered her line of vision, and taking another deep breath she approached it.

With his lower half submerged under the white sheets and his shirtless tattooed chest raising and felling regularly, the first division's commander was soundly asleep. May bent slightly to have a good look tugging a starry strand behind her ear. Marco's blonde hair was a disheveled mess, his lidded bored eyes were sealed shut, a soft smile was tracing his lips and his ever grumpy face was angelically relaxed, he looked peaceful. ' _Angelic?_ ' She frowned at the description that popped in her mind, well she won't deny he looked quite handsome like that however…' _We can't have that,_ ' she thought with a closed-eyes creepy smile.

* * *

May was sticking out her tongue while drawing using her poor art skills on the blonde's face with a paintbrush and the ink Thatch gave her, the happy-go-lucky told her that he added some grind herbs to make it last longer on skin like a temporary tattoo. Marco twitched under the tickling sensation of the brush but fortunately for her he didn't wake up, as Thatch said he was sleeping deeply due to his accumulated fatigue and she even had chance to write something on the back of his head.

When she finished she nodded at herself then grinned in satisfaction as she eyed her pitiable canvas ' _Angelic indeed!_ ' and that was ho her time in Marco's quarter ended, she straightened preparing to leave the room the same way she come in, quietly and stealthily.

However, for her things seemed to always magically flip to the dreadful side in the last spit-second of whatever she was doing and as it appeared this pulling-a-prank-on-the-shitty-blonde case won't be an expectation since a hand ringed on her wrist. May thought dryly that she obviously brought her fucking bad luck with her to this world but she was a little relieved to see Marco still fast asleep, she pull her hand gently but to no avail so she shook it vigorously to elude the blonde's clutch but her forceful action get her the opposite of the result she wished for seeing as the blonde tightened his grip then pulled her, May couldn't do anything except for gasping while felling on the fluffy bed.

Her face was countless inches away from his dozing figure that she could factually feel his warm breathe on her, she squirmed between his brawny arms seeking evasion and for some fucked up reason this upset Marco, he censoriously groaned then chokingly squeezed May. She cursed hearing her bones creak and a vein pulsed in her temple 'What do those idiots dream of?' While sleeping Haruta kick and punch, Thatch struggle and threw insults and now this asshole trying to crush her bones.

After fruitless struggling May felt her hammering heart began to regulate and whatever adrenaline had streamed though her veins when Marco dragged was slowly ebbing.

With an inaudible sigh she calmed down a tad, and like sensing her relax Marco loosened his death hold on her then his disturbed breathing went back to its steady rhythm, but despite that, other than sliding to rest her head in the crook of his neck –which was better than facing him- she didn't move. She took muffled breaths while lightly placing a hand on his sturdy chest, his body was soothingly warm and his stable heartbeats pounded hypnotically on her ears reminding her of her previous exhausting days with no proper sleep. Overpowered by the desire to get more of his heat May slowly but surely closed the curtain over her gray eyes persuading herself that she would leave after a measurable minute, but who was she tricking? May deliberately surrendered to the mysteriously comfortable darkness.

The last thing she did before her brain shut down was cursing herself mentally for letting the phoenix deceive her once again.

* * *

Haruta got dizzy from trailing with his blue eyes the overly worried Thatch who spaced to and fro while biting on his nails, and sometime curse or promise Marco pain if he hurt his May. The youngest banged his hand on the table and just then that the chef stopped moving which was bliss to Haruta's head "Would you quiet it!"

"I'm gonna make us tea," and that was Thatch's only way to chill out a bit.

Haruta rolled his eyes when his brother headed to the counter then collapsed on a chair, it wasn't like he didn't care about May he was just too sure Marco won't hurt her and he knew Thatch thought the same it was simply his nature to make fuss about nothing and everything. May was nice with him but there was something about her that didn't set right with him maybe the fact that her actions were all calculated even her smallest smile which gave her a sharp edge, or because she somehow remind him of his past-self, so distance and unapproachable. He tousled his brown hair to ease his throbbing head, her presence brings him dark but harmless memories since now he wasn't alone anymore and maybe, just maybe, like saving him his family could also save her.

"Do you like May?" Haruta asked out of the blue when Thatch set a cup of green tea in front of him.

"She's a nice woman and so cute why would I hate her? I mean are Marco and Jozu blind or-" Thatch settled on a chair across from his brother rumbling with a childish grin adorning his face, too innocent but who's there to fool? Since Haruta knew it was a fake smile.

"Not like that!" He snapped then frowned when the chef threw him a quizzing look, he added a little mildly "You knew what I mean."

Thatch sighed then he wore his rare serious look, May was like a box full of riddles and he was curious about her. At first glance, she appears to be cold and emotionally dead but the memory of her saving that child from inside an inferno always soften her image in his eyes, beside he enjoyed forcing different reaction out of her which proved to be addictive but more than that…He shook his head "No."

Haruta nodded with relive showing on his face, he understood that May was in a fight to change, accept, remain and to love herself. Now she had nothing to give and he absolutely doesn't want his brother to get hurt.

"Are you smitten?" Thatch asked with a mischievous smirk "Did you think I'm your love rival?"

"W-What?" Haruta coughed his tea and blushed till the tip of his ears, which Thatch regarded as a cute reaction and he started feeling boring anyway so teasing Haruta was tempting.

"Now that's calling for a banquet, tomorrow I'll tell everyo-" The small commander launched himself on Thatch, he knew the chef was capable of that and hell that would be so fucking embarrassing.

* * *

Hey Guys! How're you ? Wish you're fine and doing better than me :)

Annnd finally here is a new chapter, I was busy with university and other problems that's why it took me awhile to update, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm really having fun writing this story even when I have so much problems I smile while imagining how thing could be aboard the Moby Dick, and I'm grateful to you for reading this story it felt like I'm sharing something -even if it's small- with you which ease my loneliness, so thank you so much.

 **Scarlett Key:** What a story could be without readers? My work isn't complete without you guys. Thank you so much for your review and your support, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Sousie:** Though May is a human being and fear from unknown or hideous creature is in our nature, but when Thatch and Haruta explain to her how devil fruits work she eased around Marco and that was the propose of their -little- fight to show that she no longer afraid of him. Thank you for your review and hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Guest:** Hhh well it appear that Thatch put some grind herbs to make it last longer on skin. Now you should wonder what May had drawn and wrote on Marco's face with it xD

 **Passerby:** You **_should_ ** knew that your nice review lightened my whole week, really thank you so much and I'm so so happy that this story could trace even a tiny small smile on your face :')) and as you can see I'm having a great time writing about Thatch since he is a lovable character, Thank you once again for reviewing and for your support.

**StorytellerD132:** _(Chapter 1)_ Thank you so much for your nice words, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Really Thank you for your support it's what making me keep writing :) .

So, How Marco would react upon finding May in his bed? -*Smirk* Maybe give her good morning kiss- My inner voice just screamed like Marco _'NO SHIT YOI!'_ xP Oh and by the way May won't waste that bottle of Sea Water xD

Thank you so much for reading, following/favoring and reviewing, Love you all.

Take Care of Yourselves and Ciao Next Chapter :))


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Teen:**

 _Mischievous Cat:_

At the age of nine Haruta joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he was the youngest who ever did. Normally Whitebeard wouldn't allow such a youthful kid aboard the Moby Dick however Haruta makes an exception due to his painful childhood, though _'painful'_ is an underestimating. The majority of the pirates didn't forget when they docked on a certain bloody remote isle in the Grand-line where the boy's parents had tortured and slew before his eyes and the Yonko's pirates had barely made it in time to save him. Back then and as Marco vividly remembers Haruta's blue eyes were like two extinguished candles, hollowly dry.

That day the sky was heavily raining like crying on the boy's instead, droplets smoothed his brownish hair then slid down his bruised cheeks. If the first mate had to say, then approaching Haruta in his broken state was one of the hardest things he ever did. The brown-haired boy warmed up to them quickly than expected but his nightmares hunted him for years and Marco took it upon himself to help the boy thus they shared his quarter for awhile.

However Marco thought that his young brother had overcame those bloody dreams long ago, so why he is still hearing his muffled cry in agony? His mind was misty as he was just dragged out of a dreamless sleep, he couldn't think straight in his drowsy state and no answer seemed to come up.

Then he heard another painful chocked shriek and felt a body squirming beside his, without any forward pointless thinking he threw his arms around the person whom he thought was Haruta and pulled him in a soothing hug, reasons be doomed as long as he help his brothers.

The terrifying people encircling the young May won't leave her be so she closed her eyes and tried to count till five as Shine told her to do whenever she is scared however she could feel their rough touch, hear their loud screams on her ears which hindered her computing. She was cold, frightened and lonely as always so she screamed either to distract herself or to feel accompanied with her voice's endless echoes since no one ever answered but this time and after a couple of screams she felt warm like someone was hugging her, then a hand start patting her back affectionately.

May was confused, in her reality-like dream she hesitantly opened her eyes, raised her head that was buried in her forearms to see that the scary folks had vanished. She sniffle standing from her crouching stance then, upon spotting a woman dressed in blue standing in front of her, she clutched the hem of her soiled white dress making it look shorter than it was and bit her lower lips.

No wonder the warmth that engulfed her seemed so familiar seeing as the woman was none other than her mother tenderly smiling at her, May hiccuped choking on her own sob then she shivery called "Mom…" Little she knew that her brain, using Marco's warmth, was playing a rather dirty trick on her.

Subconsciously, Marco's hand moved tapping the back of the person in his arms which did the trick since he sensed the body relaxed a little and the whimpers ceased. His other hand traveled up to rest on his brother's head which deepened his puzzlement as his fingertips fondled –Much taller than Haruta's- silky hair. He touched the body once more then groaned, Haruta was definitely not that…soft.

He sluggishly retrieved his arms opening his eyes just as slow, but if the struggling was anything to go by then Marco's action was akin to scare the life out of the still blurry person beside him, which was because the sudden lack of warmth interpreted in May's dream to her mother leaving her behind.

"Don't…Go!" Marco's eyes snapped open at the feminine tone, his blue orbs widened when they landed directly on May's perturbed face.

"What…" The shock lasted less than split-second and he didn't even get to continue his sentence when he received a kick to the groin, he literally rolled out of the couch felling to the ground with a thud. He instantly get up and inspectingly swung his head left then right ensuring he was in his room just in case, then rubbed the back of his neck finally finishing his sentence while confusedly ogling the woman in his bed "…The fuck yoi?"

To say he was angry would be an underestimating, after all that paperwork he did alongside his regular duties aboard the ship –Which weren't little- in addition of correcting the others' reports and in some cases, well Thatch's case, entirely rewriting them, was asking for a single damn night to much? Hell, as things now with no second division commander and raising problems with Kaido he didn't know when he would get another chance to actually sleep. The idea of kicking her out of his quarter was tempting and he wouldn't deny he considered it however just one glance at May changed his mind. The female was whimpering and with a weak voice begging for someone to stay, her knuckles were pale from clutching his pillow and sheets for dear life, couple of sweat's droplets slid down her face and fully exposed neck since her head was tossed backward and as if been suffocated her legs lethargically fidgeted.

She appeared to be in so much pain, he didn't like the thought or such a view. Without thinking he hurled his hand toward May, he removed strands of her messy wet hair that were covering most parts of her face to be greeted with her pal figure and dry mouth, she shuddered under the tender contact but relaxed a tad so he rest his hand on her cheek moving his thumb tenderly. Like a cat she leaned on his warm touch then vulnerably muttered "Please!" The little action was like violently pulling a string of Marco's heart that started hammering in his chest, he immediately withdrew his hand then stared at it for a moment wondering _'What I was doing again?'_ a sigh escaped his lips when he heard another whimper.

He put his middle finger in contact with his thumb creating a circle while his index sticking out, he sighed at what he was about to do then flicked her forehead with as much power as his fingers could pull, May jumped awake with a screeching yelp. Marco felt guilty about it however it was for her sake that he would pretend he saw nothing since she doesn't like to appear weak though he doesn't knew why he even cared, plus she had to be grateful he didn't use Haki.

The blonde composed himself, crossed his arms in front of him and raised his eyebrow at the brunette who didn't acknowledge him just yet. She shifted her orbs to all the direction searching for someone then muttered "Where is she?"

"Can I help you search for whosoever the fuck is in my room?" Marco asked with his usual bored expression he intended for his voice to be harsher but it still broke at same point when she looked up at him with her stormy orbs wide opened.

Her shock turned into a glimmer of disappointment at seeing the blonde, his whole presence meant that she no longer could meet her mother, hell, she no longer share the same world as her. She looked down while her hand rubbed the red spot on her forehead wondering why she feels a piercing twinge there,

"Did I…Did you saw?" She nothing but whispered, which made the question more like a plea. Beside the fact that she thought she deserve no kindness whatsoever, she didn't want any kind of sympathy. To her pity is mind clouding, people who did pitied her treated her with such a faked care despite they felt otherwise, around her they act contrary to who they're which was exhausting to her and them.

"You sneaking inside my room and going under my sheets? No," Marco answered stifling a sigh. May dared to look up once more with a frown on her face deadpanning, as if crying out loud _'You knew what I'm talking about!'_

"It's a shame you didn't wake me up so we could have fun together yoi," He kept ignoring the main subject, upon seeing her extremely confused look he added smugly smirking "Checking me up close wasn't that satisfactory now was it?"

Though when he smirked the black mustache May drew on his face and which was similar to Vista's with spiraled ends, moved alongside with his mouth. Her cheeks ballooned when she tried to suppress her laughter, she looked cute like a hamster if it just hadn't been for the fact that Marco knew she was internally laughing her ass -most likely at him- "Well yoi?" He sternly frowned at her demanding an explanation, the quicker they finish this the better.

But it seems May had other plans, she gulped the air of her puffed out cheeks. Her gray orbs torn from his arrogant blue ones, they leisurely scanned the set of Marco's sturdy muscles. He has a firm strong chest but soothingly warm nonetheless, she bite her lower lips when her sinful eyes trailed his blue tattoo and reached his well trained 6-pack abs, then down where his pants hung low showing some of the shaped v.

The female could literally feel the blond smirk, then she frowned envious of his powerful body "Um…Out of your fusty clothes you do look good," Marco didn't respond, aside from insulting his garment's taste there was no hint of sarcasm in her voice and honestly he had a hard time believing those -kind of- praising words, doubtfully he raised an eyebrow at her then she added, with each and every word she spat her voice diminished till it turned to a whisper "You would make a beautiful woman, though not as gorgeous as Izo."

Now she had done it! Why the fuck did he felt guilty when he flicked her damn airhead again? His anger returned with full force "Are you fucking kidding me yoi?" he nothing but shouted.

"I'm here to make sure of something." She said hastily averting her eyes.

Marco took a deep breath to calm himself "Do tell yoi!"

May looked everywhere except for the blond in front of her, beside the mustache, she drew circles around each of his eyes including his arched eyebrows, wrote 'bastard' on his forehead and painted the tip of his nose, she couldn't glance at him without laughing. She sighed then forced her orbs to lock with his then lied without actually lying "I thought you cows at morning."

A dark shadow curtained his eyes and a vein throbbed on his temple, he hardly suppressed the burning urge to bang his head with the nearest wall. Marco couldn't figure how the hell could this impudent woman manage to get under his skin despite his cold temper but within his fury rage he was relieved Thatch and Haruta weren't here to hear what she just said, the blond won't –certainly- see anymore bright mornings if they did and speaking of which,

"Did someone show you my quarter?" he hissed the words.

"I've found it by chance," She answered quickly without breaking eye contact with the commander and restrained herself from swallowing, well despite the fact that she is a good liar -something she had to master to hide information- she was sure he is an expert at reading peoples.

After a solid minute of glaring at each other passed, Marco let his hand fell to his sides then exhaled a long sigh "Get out yoi," he said calmly almost tiredly.

May pouted, at first their quarrels were nothing but headache and she hated them but it seems that at same point she started enjoying them and now just when things get interesting he wanted to kick her out of his bedroom. Marco was shocked when the brunette sighed from disappointment and before he force her she collected herself and made an attempt to leave the bed, her legs tangled with sheets and she fell face kissing the floor. He chuckled under his breath when he heard her curse while rubbing her reddish nose, though something rolled out of her pockets when she tried to get up and docked next to his foot.

Marco picked up the glassy bottle examining it skeptically, and it turned out to be black ink. At first he was confused at the reason she had a bottle of ink then shocked because of a certain thought popped into his mind, he snapped out of it when his ears detected the creak of wood under someone's foot and when he looked at the source of the voice he spotted May frozen near the door, she was trying to flee which –unfortunately- verify his doubts.

"Shit," May cursed when the damn floor made a squeaking sound most certainly alerting Marco since she could feel his eyes stab her back. She broke out of her sculptured state and dashed toward the exit, she opened the door but she heard the commander spoke right near her ear,

"No freaking fucking way yoi," then he slammed the wooden door shut, he gripped the muscle between her shoulder and neck strongly pressing on it which stopped her squirming. She whined but he forcefully dragged her to the fully illuminated bathroom anyway.

Yeah, speaking of her rotten bad luck! Although she was thankful the bottle that fell of her pocket wasn't the one containing Sea Water, if it was it he would think she wanted to assassinate him.

They stood in front of a huge mirror with May and Marco's reflection both glaring at the commander, well that what she think his reflection was trying to do since due to the draws on his face he looked less intimidating. Then he darted to face the female beside him with his neutral bored expression demanding "The brush yoi!"

* * *

Thatch had long lost count of the cups of tea and coffee that him and Haruta consumed, they didn't taste sleep waiting for the female to shows up on his quarter however one hour before the sunrise they headed to the galley as the chef had to supervise cooking breakfast, he checked every once awhile on Haruta who was catnapping on a table. When the chef approached him he woke up and yawned "Did she come?" he asked rubbing sleep off his eyes.

Thatch shook his head, he regretted it though since he felt dizzy "Nope, let's pray Marco didn't kill her." Haruta refrained from saying that Marco already did what he did, it would just make his headache worse since knowing Thatch he will throw an unwanted tantrum.

Both of the commander heard voice of footsteps heading toward the galley, their eyes snapped toward the double mahogany door expecting May. The door opened with aloud creaking sound, and then a certain cross-dresser emerged from behind it cheerfully chirping "Good morning."

Izo was the last person Thatch and Haruta wanted to see, they both greeted with aghast expressions "Morning."

The cross-dresser noticed the dread on their voices but didn't comment, he crossed his arms into his chest then huffed making his way to their table.

"You guys are the worst ever," he said annoyingly when he settled across from both, they gulped thickly wondering if he already figured out what they did "I didn't get to spend much time with May because of you," he glared at them then sighed adding "missed snuggling with her," Haruta sweet dropped and a vein throbbed on Thatch forehead just as Izo foresaw, he stifled a chuckle and persuaded "I have an important thing to discuss with her so return my hen to me." before the chef protest that she is his, Izo turned his head right then left "By the way where is she?"

They swallowed once more but this time it didn't go unnoticed, Haruta averted his eyes slowly while sweating "S-Still sleeping?" Thatch face-palmed wondering why the hell he spoke when his no good at lying now he blew any chance of buying some more time since Izo would've see through their lies anyway.

The cross-dresser stood a dark shade shielding his eyes "Where is she?"

Thatch raised his hands in a peace offering manner while stuttering "Calm down bro, she is fine," Haruta supported while not helping at all "Yeah, we think so." The chef glared at him, the small devil knew that Izo won't hurt him if he gave him his puppy eyes -no one could when he do- however Izo would beat the crap out of Thatch without batting an eye.

"You think so, huh?" Izo said with an eerie calm tone whistle creaking his fingers, Thatch gulped fully aware that he is doomed.

* * *

The morning started with ears deafening screams and shouts that filled the Moby Dick creating a cacophony however to Whitebeard it was reassuring, a sign that his sons were as lively as ever. Taking the golden chance of Marco's absence he took a hearty gulp from his sake then laughed rowdily.

The galley was engulfed with the loud cheers of the pirates, some had even went to the length of placing bets on the commanders not bothering to knew the reason of the fight, but seeing as the cross-dresser went all the way with his brother they assumed that Thatch had ruined one of his favorite kimonos however they all were oblivious of the ruckus outside the galley which made its way toward them until the door flew open.

"You should be grateful you fucking blonde!" May shouted while sending a punch to Marco's face but he dodged easily.

"What's for yoi? Sharing my bed?" The female hissed and with a bright red face she attacked once more using a roundhouse kick That Marco avoided it by ducking "Oh yeah! For making me looks like a clown yoi," he added sarcastically.

May crossed her arms to her chest, closed her eyes then raised her head arrogantly like she had done something she should be praised for "A clown is much better than an eyesore."

"Well, I'm not interested to hear about your achievement yoi!" He smirked when the female's eyes snapped open and her mouth gaped.

"Say that again Rooster!" She literally jumped on him. With his hand Marco was shoving the female's head away. May's outstretched her arms childishly toward him in a failed attempt to claw him.

Unpredictably, Izo gripped Thatch's collar then asked with a hushed voice "She was with Marco?" The chef hesitantly nodded.

"The whole night?" the cross-dresser quizzed while glaring and shaking his brother. The chef nodded rapidly.

Izo stared to and fro between the two quarreling in front of them and his brown-haired brother, the deep frown he had turned gradually to a satisfied smile then to one of his chilling smirks "I see what you did," the chef thought he was going to be skinned alive by Izo, if it wasn't by Marco that is "Good job my dear brother," Izo calmly told Thatch then released him.

"Huh?" Thatch fell to the ground not believing his ears.

The pirates occupying the galley were watching with owe, they forget all about Thatch and Izo and turned toward the door to watch May and Marco's babyish fight. They never expected the mature Marco to act so childish, he usually ignores this kind of fights. Then there were the two hilariously painted faces, May has a cat whiskers on both cheeks, a 'stupid' wrote on her forehead and the tip of her nose was painted.

For the second time, Marco and May completely ignored the presence of spectators until they felt the heavy weight of attention stilled on them. They froze and darted slowly toward the pirates, and after verifying that they certainly exist the two of them pulled away from each other. Marco rubbed the back of his head with a troubled expression while May smoothed her messy hair with her hands.

All that could be heard was a nerve-racking silence, Marco and May stared at the pirates whom stared on their turn at them.

Then a blinding flash bolted at the two "You guys look hilarious!" Haruta chirped, eyes shining with amusement while holding a camera similar to a snail, he run off almost immediately to hide the picture from Marco who would burn it to aches if he found it.

The other pirates also snapped out of their maze and burst out laughing. Some clutched their stomachs while tears accumulated on the corner of their eyes, other leaned on their friends or on tables seeking support, the galley submerged into a set of differently toned laughs and chuckles. May freed her hair from the ponytail, shielding her forehead with her bangs however the 'stupid' didn't go unnoticed since until the fuss start to die someone shouted,

"Who would've put up with a 'bastard' other than a 'stupid' girl?

Whenever May thought the pirates will stop another wave of laughter started down to someone throwing a sick joke or a comment, but when she decided she had enough, May glared at whoever her eyes fell on but it didn't have much effect.

Marco folded his hands on his pockets, watching the female's futile effort to stop his brothers he sighed then faced the pirates "Don't you guys have better things to do yoi?" they didn't pay him any attention until he summoned his blue fire.

The pirates stilled on tables, they chuckled and snorted at May and Marco under their breaths -the first mate wouldn't be able to stop that- but at least now they could finish their breakfast and then head to accomplish their tasks.

"Don't mind them hen, they mean no harm," once took their seats Izo assured with a concerned expression, May felt a shiver run down her spine at her friend's words, when did he notice she was troubled was beyond her.

Her mouth curved into a small smile that fell instantly "I didn't." She was accustomed to been laughed at by many people, her classmates, her neighborhoods' children. The difference was that this people didn't insult her, they didn't threw rotten fruits at her and definitely didn't told her that she was an unwanted child but despite that she felt dread build up on the back of her mind and she found herself waiting for a false forecast down to the numerous times May was putted in such a position "They mean no harm," she softly echoed addressing herself.

"So," The cross-dresser took a bite from his food then flashed May with a closed eyes smile "You spent the night on Marco's quarter."

May felt her cheeks heat up and before she explain what happened Marco beat her to it making the case look weirder than it is,

"She sneaked there yoi," He said while seeping from his cup of tea and ignoring May who turned to face him with her mouth agape. It was the first time that they seat next to each other and Marco preferred that she sit down across from him so he could fully saw her awestruck expression.

"He didn't let you sleep on the chilly floor did he?" Izo asked searchingly while raising an eyebrow.

May wasn't going to answer that sly question, hell not in front of all those pirates but once again Marco responded for her "She also sneaked under my sheets yoi."

"It was your fucking fault, damn it!" May angrily retorted stabbing Marco's hand which he was putting on the table with her fork, not even a single blood drop seeped and there was a small blue fire burning around the area of the utensil.

The blond commander didn't retrieve his hand or show any sign of pain, he simply snorted and creepily tapped his index on the wooden surface "How so?"

She could feel couple of veins throb on her head, she silently dared him to stay still, reached for the bottle on her pocket and swiftly rolled its cork open then emptied the bottle by pouring the sea water on him, May smirked triumphantly when Marco hissed since the trice the liquid touch him his blue fire extinguished and blood oozed from his hand, then she run for her dare life.

The commander pulled out the fork from his hand and arrowed it at her, if she didn't trip on someone's foot by pure chance the metallic object would've land on the back of her head. She stared at the place the fork parked at, then turned around sticking her tongue out at Marco before persuading her run thinking that even if he didn't made fun of her for having nightmares and being scared he was still an arrogant bastard.

* * *

Hey Guys! How're you doing? Wish you have everything under control out there :)) and hope you enjoyed this chapter though I was planning that they reach the new Isle but it get longer and there is no rush right? -I hope so-

 **Scarlett Key:** And here it is! I hope you like Marco's reaction :p , I'm sure he would've been secretly embarrassed for snuggling with her -_-'. Well, the majority of the pirates didn't believe her -I wouldn't believe her if it's me :p - but the commander (our cutey Haruta and Thatch...) and Whitebeard did -I'll point out this in some chapter- so why disappointed? Thank you for reviewing and your constant support, wish you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **Sousie:** Hhh! Why? I mean she's with the Whitebeard Pirates, she's the luckiest girl ever :p Thank you for reviewing and your constant support, enjoyed this chapter? Hope so :).

 **LittlemissLazy:** Thank you so much for your nice review and I'm really happy I didn't disappointed you. Here is your update and wish you enjoyed, though I'm sorry for the late -You knew (Real life) took my time :3- So what your opinion about Marco's reaction? -Hope you like it-, Thank you so much again for reviewing and ciao next Chapter.

 **Stranger:** Thank you so much, Count me a creepy too for reading and re-reading your review many times and still smile each time x)) I'm grateful to you, even though you're a stranger, I'm a stranger too and you technically wasn't obligated to say those words but you still did and that's means a lot to me, a special support -from across the continents- I would be proud of so Thank you so much for everything you said it really helped *huge* :))

Thank you lovely people for your support, reviewing and following/favoring. Thank you all for still reading this story.

Ciao Next Chapter, Wish You All a Lovely Week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

 _Friend's Quarrel:_

May emerged from the bathroom while vigorously rubbing her face with a towel, she was going on about it for awhile now with no wished results, the ink wouldn't fade no matter how much she washed her face. Izo watched amusedly as the woman stopped and glared –once again- at the towel like everything was the fault of the poor piece of cloth. He shifted on his chair and faced the drawer's mirror fixing his black hair,

"So what's ' Chestnut Trio' stands for?" The words were wrote on the back of Marco's head, he obviously didn't notice them and no one was willing to tell him since every person approached him, after what May did, received a deathful glare.

May chuckled taking a strand of her bangs then rolled it playfully between her slender fingers "The hair color is our only mutual point."

He knew that she was referring to her, Thatch and Haruta. They're the mastermind of all the troubles above the ship no wonder they planned the prank together, and honestly Izo think that the hair color isn't the only communal thing May has with his two brothers, take for example her passion to rile Marco, Izo snorted then simply uttered "Figures."

Frowning, May continued attacking her face with the towel then eventually and with a huff of annoyance she gave in "Don't you have something help me remove this shit?!" The sixteen division's commander had a load of cosmetics lined up on the dresser, he just had to have something there she could use.

Izo slowly moved his orbs so he could stare at the female from the corner of his eyes then stated "It depends."

She met his gazes sharply not believing he let her almost peel her skin from rubbing while he actually had a solution "On?"

The cross-dresser sighed deeply, he turned entirely to face her then commanded "Move your mouth right then lift," he obeyed his owns order giving an example to the female who blankly cocked her head. Although puzzled May complied, though when she did the cat whiskers on her cheeks shifted. Izo sweat dropped wondering what the hell was Marco thinking when he drew on her face, if he didn't knew his brother he would say killing her from overload cuteness. He waved his hand in front of him then shamelessly lied "Nah, I don't have."

"Liar!" She spouted crossing her arms into her chest while childishly pouting.

Izo rolled his black orbs, she looked cute and he would give in if it wasn't for the certain fact that his brothers were the ones who told her to use her faked hurt expressing against him –yes, his soft point- "Yeah, whatever." He thought that the more she stays with Thatch and Haruta the more she influence with their bad habits.

May sighed in defeat sulking isn't for her and she knew beforehand Izo won't buy it but she had to try anyway, besides, now that she have the chance she rather discuss an important subject with the cross-dresser other than her plain face "Umm…" She cleared her throat attracting Izo's attention once again. She rubbed the back of her neck completely lost of how she could brings up the said subject, she considered the option of just throwing hints subtly and knowing Izo's perceptivity he would definitely comprehend her objective then she sighed wondered when the hell talking was this hard for a straightforward person like her, when did she lost her confident to speak her mind freely not bothering what the other will feel or think?

True relationships had proved that they're scary just as she imagined, they impose fear upon all of her actions which is why she had to attentively think of her next move, word or expression like the whole relationship thing is based on that simple act, its tiring though and for a lonely person like her who never cared what the others thought about her it was quite uncomfortable.

She feared Izo would thought she approached him just to use him, she feared he would hate her and push her away. Yes, she had turned to a coward still the thought of been a coward didn't set right with her _'Hints, my ass.'_ Then she spoke on a whim loudly challenging herself "I want my guns back."

Izo who was watching her struggle and waited for her to sort things in her head patiently, knotted his eyebrow and his red painted mouth curved downward, a sign that May had messed up. He got up from his chair and marched toward her leisurely with elegant steps, the wolfish glare never leaving his face and once he reached an arm length he halted. The silence was unnerving, and May found herself creating numerous dire scenarios of what the cross-dresser would do next, cowardice or not, she cared and her heart ached after all he was her first friend above the ship, her first friend since years.

The cross-dresser snatched his poor towel from her hands causing the woman to jump slightly, he growled at her then shouted "You mean your useless toys."

For a split-second the brunette eyes widened in shock seeing as nothing of her gloomy assumptions happened, then she tilted her head mouthing 'huh' from sheer bafflement, Izo crossed his arms then retorted explaining "Even though I numerously pulled their triggers they shots no bullets."

May sweat dropped and the silly urge to laugh overwhelmed her down to her relief "Did you check the safety catch?" Though she regretted asking since the majority of the guns she saw on this world were flintlocks which had no safety manual.

"Huh?" A puzzled shadow passed across his white powdered face then he snapped "What the need for safety in a murderous weapon when you posses it to kill?" he glared at May like it was her fault "You folks are stupid or what?"

The female sweat dropped several times, she wanted to tell him that there is some people who wrongly shot themselves or their friends but bite her tongue since that is actually will prove his point "It's for the safety of the children who may come across a gun or such," she sighed tiredly when Izo deadpanned with pursed lips, he won't let go of the subject easily now won't he?

He exhaled noisily "I'll give them back," then he confidently smirked "Once you show me their mechanism."

May has no choice in this matter since the cross-dresser won't accept 'no' as an answer, and she had missed her weapons so it wasn't a bad deal. She smirked back mirroring him "Okay!" She snatched the towel from him, then headed toward the bathroom "Wait till I wash out the ink."

And that will take forever so…"No fucking way," he chokingly grabbed her from the collar and literally dragged her out his quarter completely ignoring the bluish color of the female's face and her struggle to breath.

* * *

The first division's commander stood supervising his brothers on the main deck as they adjust the sails and Jozu took over the wheel to adjust the rudder, they've got the wind at their back as they sail downwind. The Moby dick glided with its full speed thus they will most luckily reach the island tonight and the drop of the temperature verifies that, however they can't relax and as the head navigator Marco has to watch over the changes of the wind given that a slight vary of its direction could cause the vessel to capsize.

His lidded blue eyes were surveying the knots thoughtfully when they fell on Thatch who bolted out of the galley then headed toward Whitebeard, and after a small exchange they both went to the officer' quarter. Marco raised an eyebrow wondering what could be so serious and worth discussing privately, eventually he heard his father's laugh echoing then a grinning Thatch emerged from the quarter, the blond sighed dramatically at the chef who looked like a child who received his favorite toy.

After less than fifteen minute, Haruta appears at the main deck while cheerfully whistling a harmonic melody. He ambled toward the officer' quarter, the youngest knocked the mahogany double door then waited causing Marco to proudly and satisfactory smirk thinking that at least he still has some manners on him –Contrary to Thatch- Then after Whitebeard gave his constant Haruta went inside and similar to Thatch's case Whitebeard's laugh roared couple of times then an extremely happy Haruta came out.

Even if his father is involved, Marco has a bad feeling about the whole scene, he sighed then returned his attention to his tasks.

* * *

All the pirates who witnessed Izo smirking and dragging May across the Moby paled and cleared the path murmuring sympathetic words thinking that the female would be skinned for whatever she did, some even prayed for her soul to rest in peace –How nice of them- May was certain she swapped the floor of the whole hallway with her body.

Once they reached the destined quarter the cross-dresser factually kicked the door open with his wooden scandals and just then that he let go of the female's collar, he pointed toward a door of the two inside the quarter enthusiastically totally ignoring May's cough "Yosh! Empties the shooting range for us right away," his black eyes were sparkling, two pirates saluted then moved quickly toward the pointed room to notify the pirates there about their commander's order.

Vista who was training swordsmanship to some pirates stopped instantly then dashed to help the woman, he crouched in front of her and quizzed concernedly "Are you alright?"

The brunette turned toward him with her gray watery eyes which were like raining storm's clouds, her full lips were parted to gulp more air and her cheeks were reddish making the cat whiskers standing out even more, then she nodded hesitantly. Several pirates on the background cheered with pink painting their faces, Vista rooted in his spot a shade curtaining his eyes. May innocently tilted her head then asked back "Are you Okay?" however before she receive any response Izo pulled her once again by the collar and went inside the room.

Vista got to his feet, composed himself then headed to the main deck. He had an important subject to discuss with his father, they absolutely can't abandon such an innocent cute creature, the thought of him acting exactly like Izo when he saw cute things popped into his head then he laughed heartily earning confused stares from the other pirates.

Izo sealed the door shut while May examined the spacious area, it was astonishing that the walls were soundproofing and have bullets traps. There were five windows for good illumination and to drive out smoke, gunpowder and lead particles out of the room when the training finish, and then May watched as the cross-dresser happily replaced the used human-like wooden targets with new ones at the other side of the room, when he finished he picked earplugs, earmuffs and shooting glasses then threw them to the female.

He retrieved May's twin handguns then handed them to her smirking devilishly "How about a small duel?"

May was sure as hell the commander planned the whole duel thing the moment guns were mentioned on their earlier conversation, though she had no opinion on the matter. She sighed taking hold of her weapons then smirked as well, it would be a lie if she said she wasn't excited "Alright."

"Six bullets," Izo said while pointing at the targets "The most X scoring is the winner," The human silhouette has teen rounds, five at the center and five at the head which mean there was two of X (The inner ring or bullseye), then the cross-dresser swiftly added "We will only consider the center, is that Okay with you?"

May nodded eagerly then intensely gazed at one of her Beretta 92fs guns, the firearm has a silvery metal except for the grip that was covered with black leather. She really had missed their weights on her hands and the mental reassurance the weapons gave her, though she had surpassed the need for the latter. She dexterously pulled the gun's magazine, then sweat dropped when she found exactly six rounds –bullets- there which proved that Izo was planning this long ago maybe even before she bring up the guns' topic. She pushed the magazine inside the gun then grinned when she heard the sound that assured the rounds' chamber was secured, next she disengage the safety by simply moving a switch then looked at Izo who was interestingly watching her, when their eyes locked he frowned and then with a huff he darted to the opposite direction pissed that he didn't figure out such a simple trick, May chuckled at his childish behavior.

After they agreed that Izo would go first, they both wore their ear and eye protections. She pulled back the slide loading the gun then smiled at Izo who mouthed _'Watch me.'_ and she did just that.

May was totally impressive after all flintlock pistols were used for short ranges and had many disadvantages however if Izo was anything then it was extremely fast, the flint swung sparkly as he pulled the trigger swiftly and skillfully, the follow-through points when he should prepare for the next shot were expertly short. She watched in awe as the firing halted within seconds, the commander glanced at her dumbfounded expression then she snapped out of it when he smirked knowingly.

It was her turn.

She took a deep breath then held her gun, she aimed aligning the front sight with the rear sight and focused all of her attention at the target -at the bullseye to be exact- with her dominant eye ignoring her surroundings. The world slowed its motion, she heard nothing but her steady heartbeats, and saw nothing other than her prey. May loves that split-second when her sight pierce the aim since an ecstatic addicting doze of adrenaline shots in her veins, she held her breath then pulled the trigger freeing the bullet with a rowdy noise she couldn't hear but knew was there.

She repeated the motion, making the follow-through as minimum as she could manage, she wasn't fast as Izo since there was no hurry and she certainly wanted to get accurate hits, all of them. Equivalent to her repetitively feat cylindrical empty rounds rolled out of the firearm and tagged next to her feet, one after the other.

When she finished, she let a long breath she didn't knew she was holding, then darted toward Izo with the same smug smirk he gave her before, their positions seemed to reverse seeing as he was looking at her shockingly.

Grinning they strolled toward the targets while removing their protection, and once they reached the human silhouettes they both frowned, May's target and Izo's were both hit on the X six times.

The cross-dresser had to give it to the female, she was something. He sighed then ruffled her hair while smiling affectionately "It's a draw."

May's frown deepened, she dismally slapped his hand "No need for syrupy talk, I handle defeat just fine," She shrugged while smiling at his confused expression, he looked at the target once again and it was draw as he first saw, then she added chuckling when he raised a delicate eyebrow at her "believe me if I used a flintlock gun it wouldn't be the same result."

Izo rolled her eyes but didn't comment, he was stubborn and she was the same so they wouldn't agree on the same result no matter what. May easily spotted her third gun placed on a table beside flintlock guns and rifles, she held the heavy firearm and checked it and thankfully her SIG550 Assault Rifle was in a good shape. Izo glance at the weapon then grinned "Show me how that works too."

"Can't do, we need outdoor range," She said while rolling the gun on her hand then added chillingly smirking "and a living target like some huge blue turkey."

She obviously was hinting about Marco, Izo sweat dropped "Won't you guys get along already?"

She chuckled "Never!"

* * *

Marco was discussing with Jozu the list of the things they need to purchase from the next Isle and the persons in charge of the task when he felt a shudder run down his spine then he sneezed, the 3th division commander raised an eyebrow at his brother, he would say it was the cold doing but Marco's devil fruit provide him warmth and moreover health.

"As they say someone is talking about you," Jozu uttered sluggishly.

If the myth is true then the blond has a good idea who it was, beside they would be planning something not just talking about him "I need a lock for my quarter yoi." Jozu nodded chuckling.

"Hey gentlemen," Vista joyfully greeted earning a nod from both of his brothers then he asked while caressing the tip of his black mustache "Where's Pops?"

Marco and Jozu traded a look then the first answered pointing to the quarter in front of them "The officer's quarter yoi."

Once Vista excused himself, the blond rubbed the back of his neck wondering what the hell is going on with his brothers today, maybe someone's birthday; he shook his head then helpfully glanced at the 3th division commander who shrugged in response.

As promised, Izo returned the twin guns to May, their leg holder and the bullets. She decided to leave the Assault Rifle at the shooting range room and take it later when they docked since it would be awkward to wander the ship with such a big weapon. May sighed contently when she secured the guns on her sides then turned to Izo "Is that all? You didn't found anything else?"

The 16th division commander cocked his head "Like what?"

The female's eyes narrow, there was a veiled 'yes' on his question since Izo would have denied if there was nothing else however he wanted her to spill it out, that much she knew about Izo. She broke eye contact with the commander then answered courtly "Paper."

May wasn't surprised the slightest when Izo rummaged his red sash then took out a folded piece of paper, she just watched him with melancholic eyes as he offered her to take it however she didn't move an inch "So you've read it."

Izo thought May would be angry, well she had the right to since he just went and read her mother's letter, he didn't do it intentionally of course but he doubt the brunette would want to hear his silly excuse "I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to."

Seeing the commander closing his eyes and slightly bowing his head in a remorseful manner made May felt more vulnerable, she sighed reaching for the letter then forced a smile "Its fine."

"Did she return?" He asked when she took the paper then looked at it sorrowfully and somehow fearfully, there was no enthusiasm in their conversation and the dialogue was coldly soft.

"No," She shook her head then a shadow of uncertainty passed her eyes she dived her hand in her bangs pushing them backward, Izo noted that it is a subconscious act mean that she was deeply confused "I doubt she did," She shrugged freeing her bangs then awkwardly smiled "I don't actually knew since I've left."

"So why still clinging to her letter? Why waiting for her?" He questioned with his eerie calm voice, he himself had problems with his family so he kind of understand. May looked down at the paper in her hand she wasn't waiting or searching for her and deep down she knew that her mother has started a new life where May no longer belong however she hoped for another meeting to tell her that she was doing fine without her, which was a lie. May lips parted then closed without uttering a single word and that added fuel to Izo's rage.

"You're in different worlds now right?" The cross-dresser frowned. May was surprised when he grabbed her shoulder and shook her, she defensively hide the letter behind her causing Izo to snap at her "let it go already!" He outstretched his hand and gripped the letter in spit of that the female didn't let go of it, it was a miracle the paper didn't chop up.

They glared at each other for minutes then Izo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, they won't reach anything by doing this then he glanced down at the bloody letter and May hands which were stubbornly clutching on it for dear life then and for the first time he noticed something on her wrist, his eyes widened "The hell?" he let go if the paper and instead gripped her hand and turned it to have a clear view of what seemed like a healed suicidal cut, he stuttered in an attempt to form an accurate sentence. He was sold to the red distract when he was just a little brat by his family to pay off their debut, the simple thought of him been sacrificed was torturing let alone living as a slave however he never ever thought of killing himself "Is she even worth it?" he asked faintly, tiredly even.

May gazed at his black hollowly eyes, they were like a mirror reflecting her grief as if he was wounded the same way she was. She forcefully pulled her hand from his grip snapping "It's not what you think it is," She unintentionally covered the scar on her wrist with her hand shouting "She has nothing to do with this, Okay?" It was the truth, she had felt betrayed when her mother left leaving her behind with a glacial promise which she took to the heart, yes she waited and endured for the sake of it however looking at it from another angle it was what kept her going until Shine entered her life with yet another promise "It's because I lived for revenge but when I achieved it I…" She bite her tongue when she saw Izo wide opened eyes.

May hates talking about her past, it was nothing but shameful mistakes. After Shine's death she did what she was suppose to do long ago and gathered evidences about her father's shady business then handed them to Shine's brother who helped throwing him into the jail however he was killed there and Lela took over the house and his money, May didn't really care as long as she fight for what her friend died for: her freedom, but it all crashed when she heard the woman talking to a man and contentedly confessing that she was the one who cut the car's brakes and that she paid to murder May's father. Even if she didn't mean to, Lela was the one who killed Shine. When the information sink in, revenge blinded May.

"So you don't have anything to live for? You're lost? But no matter what you are you don't have to be alone, you don't have to take it all upon yourself," Izo approached May who in her turn took a small step back but stayed in an arm length, he took hold of her shoulder gently as if fearing she would break any second "Stay with us May, the majority likes you and I'm sure Pops would love to have you as his daughter," the female shook her head knowing what was next, she didn't wanted to hear the words not again however Izo vocalized exactly what she feared "we'll help you," the 16th division commander was lost upon seeing her aghast expression, then he reasoned "maybe you're here because it's here where you belongs."

The shade of her bangs curtained her eyes, it was for the best since Izo would have seen how badly she wanted to accept his offer "No, I can't." Even if she blamed Lela and even revenged, Shine's death was her entire fault. She should've refused when he offered his help, after all she would've been satisfied with just his light knocks on her window, hears his stories and sees his bright smile "I don't want to be anyone's shadow."

Izo's hands fell immediately to his sides, he was shocked and hurt "Is that how you see us? Shadows?" May hated herself for many things, now she added been the reason for Izo's wounded reaction but it was for the best. She didn't response, pushed the letter into her pocket then headed to the door but stopped by his muffled question "so you were pretending this whole time?"

"I guess you are right, maybe I don't belong there," May had a hard time believing her own words, she can't just simply let go of what seemed reality to her for years, the heartbreaks and the scars all over her body are evidences that she wasn't merely dreaming. Izo stared at her back hopefully but then she added "Neither here! I don't belong anywhere," she opened the door "True I was selfish but…" then turned to face him, her eyes were resolvedly determined "I've never pretended, I was fucking trying."

Before she closes the door and after snapping out of his shock Izo shouted at her retreating back "I'm bi!" upon hearing the statement May flushed at the memory of her snuggling with Izo, it wasn't her fault he was cuddlesome.

"I didn't need to know that!" She retorted then left slamming the door shut.

Izo leaned on the wall staring at the wooden ceiling he sighed then a grin broke into his powdered face "Stupid May, pirates are the masters of selfishness." Even if she pushed him he won't easily give it up, he is the kind of determined –and persisting- man who stood his ground. He fixed his kimono and hair then went toward the main deck, he was bothered by the fact that he would tell his father everything he learned about May, sure he was a talkative person but he never took other people's secrets lightly.

May concluded that relationships are scary and just then it hits her hard that she was a coward, true she never feared death however living was scarier and death was nothing but a running way. The brunette wandered the ship aimlessly, she considered going to Thatch's quarter however despite the man's stupidity –that she thought faked at some point- he could see through her which was uneasy, she missed been masked behind her rough, blank façade and in any case she craved her loneliness too, she yearned for an empty space however after awhile of walking May found herself standing in front of a blue door.

At first she hesitantly knocked but there was no answer so she turned the doorknob and went inside, the quarter was empty. She sighed pacing toward the fluffy bed then collapsed there, the room was dimly light giving a vibe of sacred consolation, May figures that maybe that was the reason behind the absence of portholes and not because Marco cows –maybe-

She swung her head left then her eyes caught a glimpse of the wine's bottles, Marco won't mind would he? Well, he will definitely mind but she wanted to see if it would make her feel better, although just the thought of riling Marco improved her mood slightly.

* * *

Hello Guys! How're you doing? Wish you're fine.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't hate me at the end, after all they say ' _A quarrel with friends, when made up, adds a new tie to friendship_.' ;))

Well, wish I didn't screw up the guns' part since I never had or seeing one -mom had a good scare when she saw me googling them -_-' - Though they're interesting in a way. Unfortunately there was no Thatch in this chapter, including him in each chapter turned to be a habit :3

 **Sousie:** I'm glad you enjoy this story :)) and its makes me happy knowing you have a good time reading it, thank you so much for your review and support.

 **StorytellerD132:** Yeep, I think Izo likes playing matchmaker but guess he knew what his doing ;)) Thank you for reading this story and I'm happy you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing :D.

 **Guest:** And here is your update :D Now Izo -and Whitebeard- knew little about her and the cross-dresser won't let her off the hook easily, Thank you so much for your review :))

 **Strangeranger:** First and foremost I like your pen name it reminds me of 'Power Rangers' series -oh beautiful youth T.T- Thank you sooo much for your nice review and constant support. I've never thought of dragging someone else with her to OP and I'll consider your idea its great :D (Lela for example Lol) but it'll have to wait for now at least till Ace enters the picture :)) Thank you again for your nice review and putting your signature ;)) its good to recognize you (y).

Thank you all for reading, following/favoring and reviewing :*

Ciao Next Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

 _Drunk as a Skunk:_

May stood in front of the beehive bottle stocking rack skeptically ogling it, while humming she tipped her chin shifting her orbs from a bottle to the other, they all had wooden corks with distinct small black vintage vectors. The female had no experience in the field of alcoholic beverages still she inexpertly grabbed a bottle of red wine and leisurely rolled it between her hands reading its label that says 'Skypiea', May shrugged it was the fourth bottle which its name ring no bell to her, she sighed then pulled another random bottle of white wine deciding to taste them both.

The brunette opened the bottle with a corkscrew she found on the wine shelf then hesitantly took a small sip directly from the bottle, a tingling sensation lingered on the tip of her tongue once the crimson substance touched it, and her mouth felt wet like she bite into an apple then her eyes narrow as she tasted a familiar fruit flavor, berries. The second shot was a huge heartily gulp and the moment her lips inched from the glassy container she aah-ed voicing her delight, and that was how the first bottle of wine voided in a matter of minutes, she reached for the white wine that she discovered has yellow apple flavor which wasn't bad and then May had the sudden urge to taste the other bottles on the shelf too.

* * *

Izo hurriedly ambled toward the officer's quarter and after he vanished behind the double mahogany door Marco's curiosity skyrocketed, he spaced around the deck concerning himself with his tasks since it wasn't like him to thrust his nose where it doesn't belongs however after minutes of trying to ignore his itching nosiness he decided that he had enough and stormed toward the quarter his father and brother occupied convincing himself that it may be something serious going on without him knowing.

He lightly knocked then waited for his father's response that confusedly took awhile "Come in." At the rowdy command he pushed the door open to be greeted by Whitebeard's and Izo's grimiest face ever 'Something is definitely going on.' He thought bemused that they didn't inform him about it, he frowned darkly. Whitebeard scolded his expression to a relaxed one while taking a sip from his cup of sake then quizzed "What is it son?"

Marco was surprised with the dramatic changes of his father's mood that implies that he was certainly hiding something, the blond folded his hand into his pockets then asked back "Is there something wrong yoi?"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at his son but before he answers Izo beat him to it "Something you must know about?" he crossed his arms into his chest, glaring daggers at his brother.

Marco nodded bobbing his head up and down not liking the tone –which beg for trouble- of his cross-dresser brother the slightest.

"Other than interrupting our meeting, no there's none," he answered with a huff of extreme annoyance then tsked "I want a little privacy with Pops is that wrong?" the first division's commander darted toward his father who shrugged, if Izo didn't want to talk in front of Marco then he had nothing to say then the blond shook his head in response. Izo closed his eyes adding eerily with calm undertone "You should stop acting like our mother hen, it's irritate the shit out of us." His words were harsh but the 16th division's commander was fully aware that Marco and Jozu were against letting May join their family, the first because she literally and purposely is trying to drive him nut and the other because of his distrust complexes so he won't involve them into this.

"When did I act like your mother hen yoi?" he asked shockingly.

Izo rolled his eyes "Say when you didn't act like one," Marco knotted his eyebrow offended making the cross-dresser snap at him "you made sure we brush our teeth every night for heaven's seek," the blond opened his mouthed to speak but was cut off "Yes, yes, that was long ago! But you still check if we're properly covered at night," The blond shook his head horrified "I saw you!" Izo retorted letting no room for discussing.

Now was it wrong to be worried they catch cold? Okay, hearing Izo saying it like that makes him wonder if he maybe overdid it. Before the cross-dresser could have the chance to state another _fact_ Marco reached for the door in a wink and opened it "Excuse me yoi," he said bowing slightly while closing the door.

"Come back here Marco, we aren't finished yet!" The cross-dresser shouted challenging him.

"No way in hell yoi," he slammed the piece of wood shut with a loud bang. Izo sweat dropped upon having a sense of déjà vu _'Oh my! They're both alike.'_

Whitebeard rowdily burst out laughing at his son's antics while the sake filling his cup quantifiably spilled synchronizing his shaky movement, Izo smirked seeing his overjoyed father.

Marco stamped each step toward the main deck, he was so pissed seeing that they certainly were hiding something from him and he didn't get to know what it was, he definitely didn't like been left out since –grumpily put- all of their plots needed some common sense to be knocked on them and that including his father. Beside he wasn't a fucking 'mother hen' Marco growled at the insult, well maybe he was _little_ overprotective and that also could be explained seeing that he was the first mate. Izo knew nothing about his responsibilities, fears nor loses after all Marco was the first son to join Whitebeard on his journey, he was at the starting point and naturally watched the crew oscillated between extending and decreasing, they swung dramatically between happiness and sadness since a brother joins tonight and another dies tomorrow, Marco blames himself and his laxity for it that's why he had promised that he'll do anything and everything he could to protect his brothers –even if they don't like it-. He snorted miserably at the memory of the late second division commander, thinking that he had failed them once again…

"Marco!" Jozu yelled cutting of the blonde's dark train of thought, the first division's commander look at his frowning brother questioningly. Jozu closed his eyes and folded his arms ordering "I'll look out over the deck so go take a rest."

The blond scowled "and why is that?" when his question get a raised eyebrow as an answer he swiftly added "I'm fine yoi." He wondered if his emotions were all showing on his face considering that the diamond commander easily read his mood then he cursed internally reprimanding himself, the last thing he wanted was been taking care of.

"Did you listen to a word I've said?" the third division commander quizzed, Marco had a hard time not asking his brother if he even was talking which would prove Jozu's point that he wasn't paying attention. Jozu shook his head answering for his brother "beside you look like you want to kill someone."

Marco averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head in shame, Jozu tapped his shoulder in a silent consolation then the blonde sighed thinking that he would be a bother if he stayed on the deck and decided to make himself a little useful by finishing the reports waiting for him, he nodded jadedly "Okay yoi! If something come up-"

Jozu cut him off with a smirk, they had similar conversations couple of times so he knew well what his blond brother was going to say "I'll immediately inform you no worries." Marco smiled wearily then headed toward his quarter.

The first division's commander never thought in his life that he would be afraid of opening the door of his own quarter, his hand ringed the doorknob then winced when he heard another raucous laugh coming from inside, he really might kill someone tonight. Marco took a deep breath, and then reminded himself to be patient with whosoever the fuck in his room pushing the piece of wood open.

May froze when the door creaked open revealing Marco, she separated the glassy bottle from her mouth then cheerfully greeted the extremely shocked commander like she owned the damn room "Hey there!" She raised the almost empty bottle of wine swinging it in air while widely grinning "Welcome back," then she took a heartily swig from the bottle voiding it completely "Good job today birdie."

"What the fuck are you doing here yoi?" The blond shouted knocking the air out of his lungs, he wasn't in the mood for this shitty woman. May ignored him entirely which raged him more, she shook the empty bottle glaring at it - wondering where the liquid went- then she shrugged throwing it to the floor where it fell with a loud clunk then rolled to tag next to the other four empty bottles, but when May grabbed a new full one from behind her back and opened its cork fiercely with her teeth Marco lose it.

In a flash he dashed toward her then snatched his dear bottle of wine from between her hands yelling "You frigging fucking impudent woman, get the fuck out yoi."

"You're no fun Commander-san," May uttered while pouting and now that his attention diverted from the bottles adorning the floor Marco had noticed yet another shocking thing, she was wearing only her bra revealing more than the blond wanted to see.

He blushingly scorched with anger and without a second thought reached for her discarded top and arrowed it at her face with full force "Wear something yoi!"

He heard a muffled 'ouch' before she removed the shirt from her face and stared at it oddly, she raised both eyebrows in disbelief like that order was the stupidest she ever heard then stated looking at him from under her long eyelashes like a kicked puppy "I'm fucking hot, aren't you?"

The blond rolled his eyes sarcastically answering "Yeah, I feel like I'm going to explore any minute yoi," but honestly he was thankful she didn't take off her pants too.

Marco went to his desk investigating if his paperwork and reports were intact but he froze when he heard the sound of pulling a cork from its bottle, he turned slightly to see the woman drinking greedily, how she get a new bottle was beyond him "Told yah," she said when she finally parted from the poor glassy container.

Marco felt his blood boiling in his veins. -Hardly admitted- he couldn't manage a sober May how in heaven's sake he could handle a very drunk one? "I'm starting to question my sanity yoi," he muttered phrasing his thoughts.

"Be thankful you didn't question your sexuality," the female chirped merrily. Marco's head snapped toward her wondering if she just said what he thought he heard and how the hell she even picked up what he mumbled under his breath. May chuckled at the memory of the man who tried to confess to her, she just had to show her guns a little by planting her hands on her hips to scare him off "I asked him 'Is your fucking life worth it?' then he told me 'I just figures that I love men,' and he take off running." The commander chuckled at female who laughed boisterously like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing here anyway yoi?" he quizzed thinking of chasing her tactfully since forcing her would raise a tantrum, hell with her looking like that –She didn't wear her shirt- his brothers will definitely misunderstood.

May hummed thinking for a moment then yelled while frowning "Izo can be such an asshole!" She nodded agreeing with her words.

Marco opened his mouth to reprimand her but then went against it, she was fucking drunk anyway and wasn't Izo acting like an asshole with him minutes ago "I can't agree more," he sighed desperately then collapsed into his wooden chair.

The female inspectingly stared at him for a second then burst out laughing "So he gave you a piece of his mind too." The commander growled loudly "It's amusing that you're acting like they're your offspring."

Now was she going to lecture him? Even though she knew nothing. He frowned snapping at her while she was taking a sip from wine "I'm not a mother hen! And you knew nothing so just shut it yoi!"

May was confused at when she called him a 'mother hen', she looked intensely at her sixth bottle then shrugged thinking that's it's the alcohol doing, she faced the now handsome commander –she was sure that was the alcohol doing too- "I never said it was wrong though," The commander sealed his mouth shut and looked at the female with his eyes wide opened "It's amazing to have such an attachment with someone, you take care of them, protect them and when they're hurt, you greedily wish to take all of their pain and claim it as your own," she raised the bottle then swung it watching as the crimson substance dance while recalling a distance memory of when Shine was visiting her with his face full of cuts from fights and she would fix him up while scolding him "you thought you can't leave them alone but it's the other way around," she set her orbs at the stunned commander while grinning "You simply can't imagine your life without them, so you thought that it's better safe than sorry."

Marco nodded, it was astonishing that she vocalized the words that floated into his mind, he thought that drunk May was better and then she just had to ruin the moment by adding "but treating them like spoiled princesses is a whole different level of irritating."

A vein throbbed in his temple, May was May no matter what was her state and hell with the tactful chasing away "If you're seeking comfort you should've gone to Thatch or Haruta, I don't have time for you yoi," he turned his back at her facing his paperwork and hoping she would go if he ignored her, yeah like hell that was going to happen but he just hoped.

"Comfort? Like patting my back while I'm crying my eyes out? That's lame," She snorted rubbing her finger alongside her nose in disagreement, when Marco didn't comment she cleared her throat then persuaded "I vaguely remember that you threatened me about hurting your brothers," the commander's ears twitched then he glanced at her over his shoulders with a raised eyebrow, May added with faked remorseful expression "Izo looked really, really hurt."

Marco sweat dropped "Are you a masochist?" There were just too many hints that she was one. Though it was baffling that she took his question seriously, she frowned thinking hard about it. Without delay the commander gulped from the uncapped bottle that he snatched from her then sighed desperately fully aware that he can't get drunk, what a shame "Just what are you here for yoi?"

"No, no" She unevenly swayed her hand in front of her "I'm certain not to get beat up," she swigged from the bottle then hissed at the dizziness which she assumed was due to…well, altitude?...or maybe the vacillate movements of the Moby Dick, yeah –in her fuzzy mind- that's explained many things even the wine magically disappearing from her bottles. May nodded at the emptiness ahead of her agreeing to some crazy idea she alone could think of, and then she stated honestly "I needed someone to agree with me, that's all."

Her been masochist was more believable since he was sure as hell that he was the last person above the Moby to be of the same mind as her in any subject, he snorted "Then you're lost yoi," or maybe she was drunk before heading to his quarter, which he highly doubted witnessing the idle bottles on the floor.

"No, we're on the same wave length! You hate and want me off this ship ain't you?" Marco stared at the brunette who was trying to pull the sheets from under her without moving which caused her to fell back and hit the wooden wall with a thud, she inaudibly cursed rubbing the back of her head.

He comprehended her implication that she hated herself, however no matter how much you look at it there was something charming about her. She was a collection of ambivalent feelings, broken but at the same time overwhelmed with confident, full of hatred toward the world but put love in her smallest actions, she was frightened of living even though she was strong enough to looks death in the eyes and give it a wink, and despite this whole messiness she wasn't detached. Marco knew humans are meant to be complicated, still each one of them held messes that add up beautifully to create something different, a matchless charming balance.

"I don't hate you," May blanked when Marco admitted audibly, she stared at him oddly. Hate is an overly intense feeling, a pointless burden he rather not deal with, as long as she don't hurt his treasured people "still I can't deny my desire to threw you off the Moby Dick and preferably do it when a school of hungry zoophagous fishes is passing by yoi," she just torque him off a little that's all.

May frowned when her lightheaded mind provided her of a clear picture of him smirking devilishly while she's been eaten by fishes and drowning in her own blood "The idea didn't sound appealing at all. So no, I'm not a masochist," she crouched and reached for something under his bed –which he discovered was a bottle of wine- then awkwardly got back to a sitting position "You're most certainly a sadist though."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly after counting twenty bottles short from the wine's shelf, she probably put them all under the bed so she won't have to move her lazy ass when she finish the one in her hands. He gulped from the bottle of wine again wishing to get drunk "Just for you yoi," he responded with a forced closed eyes smile, yeah he definitely doesn't hate her at all.

For minutes the room fell into a placid quietness, May kept drinking like a fish without uttering a word and Marco soaked his feather with ink and start writing his reports, he really didn't care anymore if the female stayed or left since either way she will beyond doubt pass out anytime soon considering the amount of alcohol she consumed.

She cleared her throat but Marco was profoundly concentrating in his work to acknowledge her still she spoke anyway, her tone was tenderly soft like a breeze's whisper "believe me or not I don't hate you Marco," the commander paused since upon hearing his name called with her lulling voice a small electric shiver traveled his body, there was a folded 'listen' hiding between her words. He complied to the silent plea putting his feather then shifted on his chair fully turning to face her, he was surprised when she looked at him dead in the eyes with her forlorn gray orbs "I hate no one expect for myself."

Lela was a doting mother in front of society, and May…well, May was the miserable girl who her best friend died before her eyes and not long after that her father breathed its last in jail, so when the girl accused Lela of killing Shine and her father no one believed her that's why she decided to do something herself, so effectively May's first murder victim was Lela.

' _That bloody day May poured gasoline all over the house and waited for the woman's return from whosever pitiable man she spent the night with, though when Lela did and rushed to her room the girl locked the door from outside. She still could clearly hear the woman's fierce bangs on the door, her loud curses and dark threats._

 _-"Just you wait till I'm out of here!"-_

 _-"I'll make sure you live like a starry dog and die like one you bitch,"-_

 _The brown-haired girl lighted a match and watched as it burn shorter, her heartbeats quickened and she took shallow breaths, she was scared of what was coming but once the heat teased the tip of her fingers she let go the burning stick. May achieved the point of no return when the match touched the ground and fire speedily swam into all of the direction, it headed ravenously to where Lela was held prisoner then adrenaline shots in the girl's veins when she heard the terrified shouts of the woman. May run as fast as her leg could manage but not toward the exit, she runs toward her room upstairs where she always hid._

 _May slammed the door of her room shut, she crouched on the floor and clasped her hand over her ears blocking the noises and Lela's cry in agony but it was of no use since she could hear them clear and loud inside of her head. She was the unwanted daughter, the creepy girl but never a killer…never! Droplets of tears slid down her cheeks as she hit the back of her head constantly with the wall behind her._

 _The house shook under the impact of a thunderous explosion of what May assumed was the bottles of gaze, then the melting heat ranged to the brunette and the waves of orange fire licked at the door and the sides of the walls striping them there pale colors however she couldn't care less, at that moment May had hit the point in life where she had done with everything._

 _She lifelessly glanced at the window waiting for Shine to come and take her with him, and how much fate loved to toy with her since at that same moment the window shattered to pieces and a firefighter emerged, he dashed toward her mumbling something she couldn't fathom then her conscience choose that instant to ditch her already limp body.'_

Lela had died a slow agonizing death, however what surprised May was that she never regretted killing her, she even felt satisfied that she get her revenge. She hates herself cause she had turned to the same monster that woman was.

She tapped her chest with her vacant hand as the other was clutching the bottles tightly until her knuckles turned white "I-I killed, lied, stole," even though her eyes were dry Marco knew she was in average of breaking down, he rooted in his spot when the urge to hug her overwhelmed him "I cried, fought and tried really hard."

"You didn't do anything wrong yoi," Marco uttered surprised by his own soft tone, but who wasn't forced to do this things in his chaotic world to remain? It's a matter of do or be done "You're here which mean you did well."

The brunette pointed at him then rapidly nodded with a weary smile "Yes, that's what I thought at first, that I've done well," she dived her hands into her bongs pushing them backward "but no, I've lost everything along the way to here," her life gets more complicated and more knotted, cold was painful, hunger was painful, loneliness was painful, everything hurts until one day she couldn't feel a single damn thing. She couldn't enjoy the sunrise or the sunset anymore, she no longer stood outside the shops eyeing the warm clothes and she had simply lost all of her fears "I'm empty…" May turned to an emotionless puppet, her presence was only physical so she wanted to put an end to that too.

' _The brunette positioned the dagger on her wrist, then pressed watching the tip of the knife vanished inside her flesh dragging hot blood, May bitted on her lower lips while enduring the pain that will end soon or that what she believed.'_

Grimacing, May putted the bottle of red wine away since she felt anemia just from looking at its bloody color.

' _The blood kept oozing creating rivulets between May fingers, she felt lightheaded and fuzzy, just as her eyes start felling shut she heard Shine's voice shouting inside of her head "No, you're not done…Get the hell back up."'_

"Even the fucking wars that I thought I would be dying in doing something right is determined by who is left and not forcibly the righteous ones," She shook her head and then laughed miserably "can you believe that?"

"Why are you still burying your sadness under your skin when you can let it go yoi? You can simply start all over again with the goal of filling that emptiness," He crossed his arms into his steady chest and closed his eyes with his mind revisiting his own past, he of course didn't born with a golden spoon shoved into his mouth, he fought for his life many times and made countless hard decisions however in the end its all converted to pictures from the past, to harmless memories and lessons "The past can only be accepted, and as long as you stay alive everything else could be recovered."

"I…" May's silver storm eyes widened, why did he make thing look that simple? She wasn't clinging to her past it was the other way around. She did try to move on countless times, but she was in the muddy part of society and her legs were all the way stuck. In her world the concept of freedom has long ago buried under the modernity, freedom is a history we learn and never practiced. May wasn't a pirate who could raise her black flag anytime and sail the seas, hell they invaded the grounds, the oceans and even the skies.

And what Marco knew about her world anyway? Oh…wait! Why she is even discussing something like that with him? _'Oh shit I have no control over what I'm saying!'_ May locked eyes with Marco, he saw a shade of terror lingered in her stormy eyes but vanished instantly and turned to some kind of determination then she spited "I need to pee."

She dashed to the bathroom and slammed the piece of wood shut, she leaned over the closed door then start hitting her forehead constantly for being stupid, she always has control over the reins of her tongues, so why now?

The commander sweat dropped when he heard the bangs at the door "The hell you are doing yoi?" he shouted.

"Hitting my head," She nothing but chirped, after a solid minute of silent and when it sink in her own ears she clasped both hands over her mouth.

She flushed when he chuckled "then kept it going yoi."

The brunette frowned holding her fist at the door in threatening gesture then muttered under her breath _"Fucking arrogant bastard."_ She moved stamping her steps thinking that she better finish her business and go out of the blonde's quarter before she embarrass herself any forward, though May didn't notice a soap on the floor until she felt it under her leg –which was too late- The world swung then May heard a raucous thud and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The last thing she remember doing before passing out was yelling "Yah assholes teaming on me!" Yeah, she was referring to Marco and his bathroom which was **not** embarrassing.

* * *

For the first time since years May had a dreamless slumber, and on top of it she had slept for more than three hours, it was all cool and nice up until the point of when Thatch and Haruta had found out where she was. Who the hell wish to wake up by the sound of air horn? Not a normal person let alone one who had a hangover.

May was thankful she discarded her guns when she was drunk since it was the first thing she reached for when the sharp sound thundered right into her ear then she clutched her head growling, it felt like she was in a carnival and someone was using her head as a high striker except that instead of a manufacture hammer he used Thor's hammer.

Haruta blanked when the brunette wake up aghast causing the sheets that covered her to fell and expose her little clothed torso then someone veiled his eyes with his bloodily stained hand "Thatch you pervert!" he shouted jumping backward hitting Thatch's jaw with the back of his head, though the youngest was sure the chef was in his dirty dreamland and that he didn't partly feel a thing.

May wondered if Haruta's voice was always that sharp, she shushed him and why was Thatch on the floor with his hand over his nose? "What's with him?" her mouth was dry so she quizzed weakly while using hand's gestures.

Haruta put a hand at the side of his mouth then quietly whispered "because your goods are showing."

At first the female tilted her head, she was dizzy and her brain registered the words at snail's speed then her blank expression turned to a terrified one next her face flushed, though Haruta had a feelings she wouldn't just hide under the sheets –normally that what she's supposed to do- so he take of running and he figured out that it was his life wisest decision "BASTARDS!" She yelled inhumanly then the first bottle flow past him and shattered when it hit the wall, and there they promised Marco that they won't mess his room. Haruta cursed women and their swinging mood when he hardly dodged the second bottle, then the last object she threw and he evaded –easily- was his brown-haired brother.

May panted heavily from the little effort, her heart was fiercely racing as if she was in a marathon. She collapsed in the warm bed chuckling even though that worsened her headache, and for some reason she felt lighter despite her tiredness.

After wearing her shirt, washing her face and fixing her messed up state May went out of Marco's quarter to be welcomed once again by Haruta and Thatch, they waited for her outside. May smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened "Hey guys."

Haruta awkwardly greeted her while cursing the women's swinging, leaping and zigzagging moods, did no one told them that it's chilling? He elbowed Thatch who had spaced out looking at the female, they don't want her to snap at them again.

"We're close to Lutetia Isle, aren't you -hot- I mean cold?" The chef stuttered the last words.

Well, that explained why they were wearing coats which she didn't notice until he asked. Her stomach ached and she had a headache, she felt dizzy and extremely tired so she wasn't quite sure "No," May uttered while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Haruta frowned, she was a mess just like Marco had told them "It's a rainy Island and we'll dock after one hour from now, you'll most certainly feel it then."

Thatch folded his hands in the pockets of his ivory long coat "Yeah, you need to take off-" Haruta elbowed him again and May stretched her lips into one of her hostile eyes closed smiles, Thatch paled "I mean **wear** a coat or you'll catch cold," he nodded emphasizing his point.

May sighed, she couldn't decide what was the most troublesome thing of the two her hangover or Thatch flustered mood and then there were her blurry memories of when she was drunk.

"Lead the way then," She mumbled gesturing her request.

* * *

Heeey Guys! Happy cause I finally updated less than 2-weeks :D and that was a long chapter wish you didn't get bored since it was centered about May's past :3

So, next Chapter would be their arrival to Lutetia Isle!

 **Sousie:** Hahaha Yeah that was his last resort to enrage May, I can just imagine Izo as a person who like to have the final word. Thank you for reviewing :))

 **Powahrangah:** uhhh you are my best stranger :)) I also love May and Izo's relationship, pure friendship is the best, the crazy trio too :D You knew I had to kick myself to update faster when I read your review, I'm sorry for making you and the other readers wait but university is...((T.T)) Thank you for your review and stay awesome too :D .

Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed, followed/favored and read this story :*

Ciao Next Chapter, Have a Nice Week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

 _Disembarking:  
_

May ought to know better than to let Haruta and Thatch have their ways, but she was too tired to go against them. She stared at duo's backs as they leaded the way to the chef's quarter chatting about random stuffs and each time they laughed May smiles even though she wasn't following on their conversations, she like it when those two stupid males were happy since even if they were always up to no good they were nice and loveable persons, and now that her time in the Moby Dick comes to an end she realized that she would definitely miss them.

She quickened her steps matching their paces and thrusting herself into the small gap between them then she smiled widely when Haruta absentmindedly circled his arm around hers, their closeness and the small action itself warmed up her heart.

The brunette darted to her right facing Thatch with a raised eyebrow, the man was exposing his shirtless scared and tanned chest while wearing a long ivory unbuttoned coat which has a white furry collar, it was first to see him with something other than his white uniform, he looked good but still…"Why bother with unbuttoned coat?"

The chef blinked since he wasn't expecting that then he grinned playfully "worried about me catching cold dear?"

With pursed lips, May shook her head to and fro increasing her dizziness. Thatch sweat dropped when she grabbed Haruta's shoulder pulling him protectively closer to her "You'll infect Haru." She wasn't kidding.

The teen flushed then retorted embarrassedly "Hey! I'm not a kid," his voice was earsplitting but held no valid rage, in fact her care was pleasantly welcomed.

"It's a fur coat," the chef answered May's original question, their winter clothes were all made of animal's fur, of beasts to be exact, and are extremely warm "How about matching me?" he smirked, his green orbs shining with mischief.

Haruta ominously glared at him from May's other side and she, with a sluggish roll of her eyes, answered "for your own safety, no thanks." He'll die out of his nose bleeding for sure.

"I'll be prepared this time," he persisted lightheartedly, although she was fully aware he was simply joking she looked at him with an expression akin to pity then shook her head, he was a hopeless case no wonder he act like a cat in heat "I was just joking," he clarified when she didn't respond. Though by then he was used of receiving the cold shoulder from women due to the lack of his ability to cage his tongue, yes he was aware that his impulsive comments and innuendos were the cause of it however he wasn't planning on changing his spontaneity anytime soon for anyone. Yet he believed that May was different, she wasn't simply 'just another female', a curved body or a cute face. She was a nakama, and more importantly his sister-to-be –Not like he was acting on that prospect- still she soon would be a part of his grand family "come on stop moping."

May gasped out of her astonishment when Thatch pulled her by the neck in a one-arm hug then enthusiastically ruffled her hair, the brunette huffed while struggling to free herself from his vice grip "I'm not moping!"

"Really?" his undertone was dripping of faked amazement, despite May was raged because he treated her like a five years old girl she nodded seeking liberty and he complied slightly loosening his hold on her and resting his hand above her shoulder. She looked up glaring at his bright grinning figure "then I want an epithet too."

"How about 'jerk'?" she asked angrily feeling sick again thanks to him fluctuating her rapidly.

"Oh! Lucky you Thatch," Haruta exclaimed sarcastically "you get to keep your original label." The female chuckled under her breath when the teen dragged her protectively away from the chef's sided hug.

"You guys are so mean!" he pouted childishly crossing his arms into his chest.

Once they reached Thatch's quarter they pushed the door open, the chef took hold of an arranged piece of clothes that was dangled on one of the chair's back then handed it to May. The brunette accepted the offered white coat with a small bow of her head and a smile, she hurriedly threw it around her shoulder inserting her arms in both sleeves then buttoned its entire wooden toggles buttons. The coat set right above her knees and despite it hugged her curved body tightly it was comfortably warm and downy, the silver grey fur adorned tickly the hood and the hem of the sleeves covering almost half of her palms.

Her lips twisted into a small smile as she fondled her cheeks with the fur in the edge of her sleeves, the whole scene appeared as if the female had never wore such a coat, Haruta and Thatch traded a baffled look.

Thatch approached the content woman, and with a concentrating face he swiftly brushed her brown hair with his hand placing it on her shoulder, he pulled the hood over her head then a satisfied smirk broke into his face. He darted to the chuckling Haruta "Told you! She looks cute," May tilted her head forgotten all about the cat whiskers painted on her face.

The raucous noises grow louder and clearer as the trio ambled toward the main deck, May confusedly turned stolen a quick glance of Thatch and Haruta who chitchatted casually, they weren't bothered by the racket which meant that it wasn't something to be worried about thus she pushed her anxiety and replaced it with curiosity.

The trice the door to the main deck opened a set of burning rays greeted May, she darted right away glaring intensely at the duo behind her. Thatch held his hands in a surrender gesture while Haruta laughed his ass off "Don't shot when you're blinded by anger," the chef uttered while suppressing his laughter.

A vein throbbed in May's temple then she mumbled "That was a lame joke!" her fingers hurled to unbutton the coat to take it off but was stopped by Haruta who shook his head.

"Trust us this isn't even a joke," the chef folded his hands into his pockets then leaded the way moving past the female and walked out first.

"You'll understand soon," Haruta supported grinning then speedily grabbed her hand and dashed following his brother, May allowed herself to be dragged by the lively teen.

The moment they stepped at the main deck and May's eyes adjusted to the bright light of the burning sun they almost instantly widened with awe and her mouth gapped, she was too baffled by the extremely busy platform to sense that she and Haruta stopped or that the youngest let go of her hand and happily run toward his father. She stood rooting at her spot across from the mainmast, engulfed by the cacophony of the pirates' different shouts and within the hurricane of their chaotic movements. She took a few steps back then swung her head up toward the sky-high masts and saw a swarm of pirates at diverse locations raising the sails and securing them in place using ropes with the help of the men down at the main deck, her eyes were uphill busy jumping from a pirate to another that she didn't noticed a man moving a roll of rope until he hit her back making her lose her footings. May stumbled and bumped into the pirate in front of her "Uh I'm sor-," she mumbled slightly tugging her hood backward without removing it, her words were cut off short when she saw the person facing her "Ah it's just you! Then never mind."

Contrary to what she had expected, Marco smugly smirked and there was something about it riled May up, a vein pulsed painfully at her head and she yelled "what the heck was that!?"

"The hood-" the commander started while pointing to his own head but one of his brothers butted in.

The half naked pirate saluted eagerly while reporting "Commander Marco the sails were successfully raised except for the mainsail as you ordered."

The blond nodded pleased with his brothers' good work then he shifted to face May again, he grabbed her by the waist when one of his brothers holding ropes was about to run into her again "you're in the way yoi," he uttered calmly like invading her personal space wasn't bad enough "Go to the forecastle, it's less crowded." He ordered releasing her then he turned his back at her returning to his tasks. May stared at him for awhile as he instruct the other pirates, help them and yell his orders so they all could hear or pass them to the others far-off, then she nodded at no one in particular and complied to his commands.

However when the brunette arrived to the front of the ship she realized that she was without doubt experiencing life at a rate of several WTF's per minute, hell, her widening eyes turned to be standard and that was one of those minutes when her mouth fell agape to emphasize her shock. It was normal that the sun's rays were scorching above her head and dancing brilliantly at the surface of the sea water that reflected the blue above it, however at some point the clear sky lost its bright color and was dyed in a dark grey due to the packed stormy clouds. The ground right under that spot was black, shadowy and lifeless.

And that was the island the Moby Dick directly headed for.

"Zehahaha, darkness is beautiful isn't?" Upon hearing the familiar voice May snapped out of her daze, she spared the dark-haired pirate who stood next her a quick glance and saw his peaceful figure and yearning eyes, it was unsettling that he had such an interest in darkness.

"It's eerie," She answered plainly after setting back her gazes at the gloomy isle.

"Zehahaha true, a chill run down your spine when you realize that we deep inside hold darker than darkness itself," as he spoke his teeth missing smile never dither, his voice was calm and tinted with fascination like they were discussing the decoration of a Christmas' tree "It is beautiful because it's a powerful and destructive weapon in the hands of who can control it."

May wasn't surprised he had those kind of thought after all she was working with psychopaths, sadomasochists and homicidal sociopaths, it gross her that they were always talking about torturing methods each meal, compared to them Teach was definitely normal. She sighed, giving an advice never was hers but…"be warned Teach, darkness isn't a weapon it is a sly and greedy monster," at first dark feelings appeared as a hungry puppy, wiggling its tail it will follow you everywhere as the loyal creature you assume it is "it'll grew powerful feeding of what's inside and around you until you have nothing left other than your soul," May inhaled and exhaled deeply "then it will merrily swallow you whole."

"Zehahaha therefore you should be careful not to end up on its bottomless stomach," Teach could easily see hatred within her stormy eyes, he could see it engraved on her flesh just under her multiple scars and it's such a shame seen it waver.

The sly response caught May off guard, she turned her head painfully fast and her wide-opened eyes met his emotionless black ones then at that moment she realized two vital things, first: she was doing an awfully sloppy job hiding her feelings, the second thing was that this person beside her didn't need any advice whosever. She smiled coldly matching him " _You_ should watch out 'cause it goes for the feastful ones."

Teach burst out laughing, he found it both amusing and unnerving that she didn't back up, she was interesting "Zehahaha…"

The conversation halted there, they both turned back ogling the now close and clear isle, the wind picked up it speed and it was maddening that the temperature dropped almost instantly. The shades washed the light off the whale-shaped bowsprit then crept slowly toward May and the rest of the Moby Dick as the ship pierced smoothly its path advancing and entering the island's range where the sun was completely screened behind the mass of grey clouds.

The female felt disturbed when the shadows approached her thus she took a few steps backward but eventually was stopped by someone from behind, she heard his amused chuckles then he put both of his hands over her shoulders reassuringly gluing her into her spot, as soon as the shade moved past them he spoke "were you scared dear?" May swore Thatch was grinning from ear to the other without seeing his face.

"You wish!" She hissed the words.

The pirates handled the Moby's movement dexterously as it swung carefully preparing to dock at the anchorage of the isle "Isn't anchoring at the harbor of the isle troublesome?" They were pirates after all and anchoring at the rocky side of the island would be more reasonable.

"Nope, there are no marines here," The happy-go-lucky beamed, it wasn't like the presence or the absence of the marines would make any significant differences but at least they would have a good time without clashing with the idiots of justice.

"Is there human at all?" She asked skeptically, if there wasn't for the wooden floor of the harbor then May would've concluded that the island was deserted.

After they raised the mainsail and the ship's movement comes to a halt, the pirates freed the anchor, the huge metallic device fell with a loud clinking sound of its huge chain then it splashed at the contact with the sea heading toward its bottom. For a second there the ship drowned in a sudden peaceful silence then the men cheered, applauded and shouted joyfully. May shook her head amused when the isle echoed their delight screams, those pirates will raises the dead people of this gloomy land.

Marco's voice sharply cut into the racket "drop the ladders and secure the ship to the deck line!" Joy killer indeed.

"Aye," some of the pirates at the main deck saluted then immediately complied to their commander's order while the ones above the sails descended using the shrouds and some headed blew the deck to wear something warm.

The phoenix commander sighed walking toward his father, docking a ship safely is a tiring work beside he passionately hate rainy islands and yeah it has something to do with his devil fruit, to be more specific his birdie part. Thatch grabbed May by the wrist and marched to his father's chair where his brothers and Pops were, they had to divide tasks before disembarking.

"So, who will take charge of supervising repairs yoi?" He uttered right after the commanders crewed around their father and as an answer he received silence.

Thatch eyed the suddenly interesting dark sky, Haruta concealed himself behind May and out of the blue Rakuyou's boots start hurting him so he crouched to fix them, Izo choose that moment to check on his guns and Vista adjusted his clovers. May and Jozu were the only ones who didn't break eyes contact with the blonde.

The third division's commander huffed "I'll." At his short statement his other brothers all sighed in unison out of their relief, Whitebeard laughed and a vein throbbed in Marco's temple.

"Who will load the supplies?" Honestly he hadn't expected a response to his question however, and for some mysterious reason, all of the commanders raised their hands –except for Jozu of course- The blonde arched his eyebrow since that was really suspicious, he could say that Thatch volunteered to bet with the money –he is absolutely not trusted with cash- but what about his other brothers? They never were excited about chores, so why now?

The commanders looked one at the other, the first mate would've swear that they had some kind of silence conversation going on between them then they all dropped their hands apart from Vista "it'll be me then."

"Alright! We'll depart in three days yoi, repairs starts tomorrow. Now you are all free to go ashore," Marco declared dismissing them.

"Wait, is that all?" Izo nothing but screeched.

"What about the lookout?" Rakuyou asked rephrasing Izo's question.

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, no matter how much he look at it his brothers were acting out of character, normally they would be happy he didn't choose them for the surveillance task "I'll stay aboard so it's mine," he made an attempt to leave but was stopped by his brothers unified shout "NOO!"

"You can't!" Haruta yelled while glaring at him, Thatch clasped his hand over the mouth of the youngest commander sealing it shut before he says more than he should.

"You should disembark and have fun with us in this bright island," right after the chef spoke with his ever cheerful tone without letting go of the squirming Haruta a thunder rumbled at the clouded brumous background, Thatch sweat dropped wondering if he exaggerated with the 'bright island' part.

"Thanks yoi, but **no** ," to begin with his and Thatch's fun are two distinct things, if not opposite that is, and even if he did go ashore he'll go strict to the inn which would be a waste of money.

It was obviously a lost case but they couldn't let this chance slip from between their fingers, it proved that they were all thinking the same seeing as they all darted toward their last resort and yelled in unison "POPS!"

"Gurarararara…" Whitebeard rowdy laughed, he emptied his cup of sake then glanced at his blond son "Marco," when the first division's commander heard his name tenderly called he concluded that his father sided with his brothers "you need to change scenery after all that work."

It was down flustering that they wanted him off the ship at any cost, he shoved his hands into his pockets "is that an order yoi?" When his question met a silent firm nod, he sighed then headed toward the damn isle "Okay."

After they decided that Rakuyou would be the one in the watch duty May felt all the eyes perch on her, and how she hated to be the center of unwanted attention. Rakuyou touched the tip of her hood then amusedly chuckled, at first Thatch fruitlessly signaled him to shut up by shushing him while putting his index over his mouth, then when Rakuyou smirked at him challengingly the chef changed his gestures to threatening ones, the commanders and Whitebeard were chuckling under their breaths – and the whole thing didn't go unnoticed by the female- "the cat ears and the whiskers look really cute on you," Rakuyou finally spoke.

May blinked twice, she had forget all about the stupid whiskers the brainless turkey painted on her cheeks then it hit her hard that Marco's face just now was unstained means Izo gave him whatever material to remove it, at the thought she abruptly turned her gazes toward the cross-dresser who appeared as if he read her mind seeing as he huffed then darted to the opposite direction raising his head more than necessary like a damn –sulking- peacock. Now what was she supposed to do? She was planning to befriend the locals of this isle, learn more about this world…How will they take her seriously with a 'stupid' wrote on her forehead –thankfully it was hidden behind her bangs- whiskers and ears cat? ' _Wait…what ears?_ ' May blinked for the third time and her hands subconsciously floated toward her head, then they touched something soft atop the hood.

Thatch cleared his throat then rubbed the back of his head and averted his orbs when May turned toward him with a stern 'it-was-you!' look "Now I was wondering, how do I get you to meow?" He knew she won't elaborate but at least he tried.

Veins throbbed at different part of her head and her eyebrow twitched when the commanders no longer suppressed their mirth and burst out laughing, _'so in the end the joke was on me…_ ' the wrath that come along with this realization had her groining Thatch cruelly and mercilessly. The chef shrieked then crouched with both hands over his awfully hurt genital, Whitebeard's eyebrow jolted to some extent at the sight of his son's misery and the commanders froze almost chocking on their own giggles, their amused expressions transformed to pained ones, May was kind of satisfied by that.

The female vigorously grabbed the chef by the collar forcing him to look up at her pissed off figure, then she growled loudly and inhumanly before severely said "Remember that even wolfs have whiskers." Thatch nodded fully aware that his parentage was on the edge. After giving him her best frightening eyes-closed smile she freed him then strode away stomping every step toward the railing.

Rakuyou snorted "Must've hurt like a bitch!" he spitted as a matter of fact "I'm by no means wish to be in your place," he was obviously overly amused.

Thatch glared daggers –or that what he tried to do with his hurt expression- at his irksome brother blaming him for this whole situation then he snapped "You don't have balls to be anyway."

"What did you say?" The two started throwing insults at each other, Rakuyou mocking Thatch's hairdo while the chef poke fun of the other's pointed mustache.

Izo deliberately ignored the commotion his two annoying brothers created, he roomed the pockets of his lilac knee-length coat reaching for a paper, then he handed it to Vista "I've wrote all the required stuffs here," the swordsman took the paper and gawked the long list of furniture, decoration and blankets "I'll come with you later for the clothes."

Vista nodded "and how will you get her to stay?" though he had regretted asking seeing how Izo stretched his red painted lips in an unsettling smirk. The swordsman was on the verge of saying that he has a bad feeling about the whole thing when a shoe hit him spot on the face, a shade curtained his eyes and he tipped one of his swords "Could you please be kind and stop them before I chop them both."

The cross-dresser sighed desperately, sometimes he feel more like a babysitter than a pirate "You two," he heartlessly smacked both Rakuyou and Thatch at the back of their heads with his wooden fan, the fan is made of the Treasure Tree Adam if he might add "QUIT IT!"

* * *

After disembarking the Moby Dick, May went alongside the pirates to the chillingly tranquil town. It was nice to feel the sturdy ground under her feet again rather than the oscillate movement of the ship, she shoved her hands into her pockets while ignoring the odd looks of the pirates and their snickers which were due to the hood with the cat ears, the isle was so damn cold so she didn't remove it, at least now she knew the reason of their scoffing which gave her some peace of mind. She growled inaudibly when she caught a glimpse of brown pompadour hair behind her then she started elbowing her way forward to get away from his rumbling until she get to the front, across from Marco and has a clear view of the town.

The main street was completely and utterly voided of people, and the lack of sounds that indicated the existence of life made it look like a ghost town. The houses were built of wood and each one of them has at least two 'Teru Teru Bozu' hung under their eaves, the homemade dolls with the dark expressions were used to scare rain and bring the good weather however it was obvious, seeing the clouded sky, that their magical powers had miserably failed and despite their futility they playfully rolled by the blowing wind. May looked down the watery ground that hazily reflected her image then she inhaled deeply the pure fresh air, the sharply salty air had vanished and instead she breathed the wonderful petrichor scent of rain.

"Convince me that I'm not in hell and this isn't some kind of ghostly land where I'll be ripped off my body," in fact May was lowly speaking to herself, but thanks to the nerve-creaking eerie silence her words were loud enough for the pirates to hear then they giggled under their breath fearing to break the somehow sacred stillness.

"You have a wide imagination yoi," The phoenix said grumpily, he made a face when the rain's smell assaulted his nose.

The female found it cute that he was sulking over his brothers and father chasing him away from the vessel but she wasn't having any of his bullshit now, considering that she was also sulking over Thatch's teasing –May in deny of that- "It rival your brainless ass," when Marco glanced at her she smirked lopsidedly at him while holding her index "One for me."

The commander frown deepened ' _The fuck?_ ' When did this –whatever it is- turned to competition between them? He shrugged, if she wanted it then let her have it "Don't make assumption based on your own…ass," May frowned pursing her lips tight and bitted the inside of her cheek "That's draw yoi," he said smirking.

Izo butted in forcing himself into the small gap between the two, he pushed their faces with his hands making enough room for him to move ahead "Stop the assed conversation already." May and Marco traded a look then followed after Izo recalling that they still didn't make up with the cross-dresser.

The pirates walked separated paths with a promise to meet after three days, some headed to search for bars claiming that they needed booze to enlighten the mood, and others to explore the island. May was certain paranoiac seeing how she jumped out of her skin when Thatch pulled her in one-arm hug, she groaned weakly feeling overpowered by this idiot "Up to a drink?" the thought of groining him again passed through the female's mind but once she saw his bright sunny grin she dismissed it, or maybe just delayed it for another time.

* * *

Hey Guys! What's up? :))

Wish you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Sousie:** Thank you so much for your constant support dear :D.

 **StarliteOracle:** Thank you, happy you liked it :)))

 **KakunaRattata:** If it's for the sake of fanfictions, let them think you've gone craz(ier) :p lol, Thank you so muuch, I'm doing my best to balance between university and this story :) though I enjoy writing this story while the obligation thing goes for the university :))) annd Thank you for your constant support it's makes me happy :D -Stay excellent :))

Thank you to all the lovely people who reached this far and for showing your support by following, favoring and reviewing :*

Ciao Next Chapter, Have a Wonderful Week :))


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen:**

 _The Cursed Island:_

The faint pit-a-pat of the felling droplets of rain rang above the wooden rooftop and echoed through the small tavern, eventually it grew stronger until it rivals the sound of a waterfall. Down to the eerie silence and the idle streets it was hard to believe that this island is inhabited but thankfully the pirates did found a shelter inside a tavern which Thatch disliked because its bartender was an old geezer, just for the sake of stopping his bitching they considered going to another one however its start raining and no one was willing to get soaked. May sighed while listening to the fourth division's commander banter about how it should be illegal for men to serve in bars, he even start describing the girls that must be in charge – and droll over them- and for crying out loud, why it has to be her babysitting this maddening person? Marco went to the inn to sleep while the other pirates all gone in his separated road expect for Haruta and Izo who were actually at the same bar but choose to seat far-off in a peaceful quite corner while sipping hot tea like two relaxed old ladies…and how much May envied them.

May and Thatch jolted backward when a cup strongly banged atop the counter, a small portion of tea splashed out of the beaker which miraculously didn't crack despite the hit and the high pressure, if the white knuckles were anything to go by, the clutch effected it with.

"Who did you just call a wrinkled old man?" The old bartender hissed the words while glaring daggers at the chef, one of his white eyebrows danced up and down out of his fury, and although he wore a black top his built up muscles were noticeably tense.

Thatch swallowed and all of his complaints died within his throat, May debuted he was afraid of the old geezer after all the burnet wasn't a commander for nothing, albeit he had insulted the man to his heart content -probably halfheartedly- there was something akin to respect lay within his green eyes. The female sighed when the bartender didn't let go of her cup of tea "He didn't say it like that sir."

The chef glanced at her with cordial shinning orbs then he nodded rapidly agreeing with her, they could easily see the thick veins pulsing at the old man's head multiplied then he snapped at the female "Are you implying that I have hearing problems, huh?"

May groaned since although she was right in front of him he was shouting out loud, impressively he didn't drop the cigar that hovered in air with each word he spoke but at least he let go of the cup which she hastily grabbed then she sighed contentedly when its warmth engulfed the palms of hands "he said 'he looks like some boring nonsense wrinkled page of an old historical dust-filled book'," when she recited what Thatch exactly said the chef's eyes popped out of his skull down to his shock while the old man trembled with rage. May obliviously rolled the beaker between her hands to get as much warmth as she could then she mouthed an 'oh' of recollection "and 'who would be pleased to be served by a walking mummy anyway?'"

The old geezer finally lost it, he crushed his freshly burning cigarette between his teeth then he speedily pulled Thatch by the collar slamming his head over the counter. May's heart nearly stopped when the man, without delay, arrowed a fist at the chef's head and it wasn't any fist considering that the counter had split but thankfully Thatch dodged it, how he freed himself was beyond her and seeing the baffled look on the old man's face indicated that she wasn't the only one.

May felt guilty, she was only joking…maybe…well, definitely not! She absolutely wanted to take her revenge on the happy-go-lucky but she didn't think that this was going to put his life in danger. She ignored the bangs on the table alongside the high-pitched laugh of Haruta and Izo that means they were certain he was fine and frowned asking cautiously the crouching man on the ground "Are you alright?"

In a wink Thatch picked up himself, he stood with both hands planted on his hips then he burst out laughing "Like an old man's punch could hurt me." They all sweat dropped when blood start dripping of his nose, at first he preserved his stoical figure but when the bleeding didn't cease he ouch-ed and aah-ed clutching his nose while dancing unceremoniously on the cadence of his painful yelps.

The bartender gawked his Haki coated fist, his withdrew the back energy then he muttered looking back at the brown-haired idiot "Interesting!" he rowdily laughed spellbinding the others attention "It's been ages since I last met bold pirates, you may have a chance to leave this island safely," upon hearing this, the four customers froze and interpreting their shocked expressions the old man arched an eyebrow "You didn't know that this land is cursed?"

May watched as the pirates shook their heads simultaneously in deny, she didn't believe in sorcery and witchcraft, they were nothing but myths created by humans' desperate mind who sought faked hope, they foolishly trick themselves to believe that there is a salvation somewhere when it's just a pure illusion. However, now and in this world she no longer knew what is mythical and what is truth. She winced when the image of the phoenix's blue fire burned lively before her eyes, enlightening the darkness and silently asking her sardonically _'Who's the foolish now?'_

The bartender roomed his pocket reaching for the cigar's box, he draw one stick then offered one to May and Thatch who politely refused. He lighted the cigarette leaning over the wall behind him "Well," he draw a long breath of the burning stick then exhaled the smoky white fog "both pirates and marines who set foot on this moist land are bond to die here. Though I can understand why the white silhouettes are marked but it's beyond me why pirates are also being hunted down."

"Care tells us the reason behind killing marines?" Izo questioned frowning and now that Thatch stopped his childish rumbling and the conversation took a serious turn he approached the counter with Haruta trailing him.

"This is a long story," He rubbed the side of his head thinking of how annoying recounting the history of the isle to those brats would be –It made him feel old- and there were just too many things to elucidate…

"It's not like you have any other customers, old man," the bartender growled loudly when Haruta spouted in a matter of fact tone while scowling at him. It was true that they were the only ones occupying the bar at that time however the old man wasn't, in any whatever fucking way, obligated to tell them anything.

Expecting the result of his blunt statement, Haruta blindly dodged the smacks Izo and Thatch arrowed at him from both of his sides then the triumphal grin that began to break into his face halted midway when May spanked his head, which wasn't predictable and she got a cheering thumps up from both Izo and Thatch "we have plenty of time to hear you out sir," May gave the bartender a small encouraging smile.

The old man let a long sigh escape his lips "First of all you should know that this land is a spring Island by nature." Then he deliberately let the basic information sink in their ears and register into their heads.

While the trio males looked aghast upon hearing the absurd statement May couldn't help appeared passive, even though Izo's explanation about the weather in 'the Grandline' played itself on the back of her head hundreds of times like a scratched compact disk she couldn't discarded the concept of the seasons' alternation.

Thatch scoffed "that would make me a monkey in disguise," he fondled his nose one last time to ensure it wasn't broken.

The old man eyed him with disinterest then he uttered "Aren't you?"

The fourth commander's face flushed at the swift comeback "Of course not you crazy old m-" he was cut off short by the frightening glares he received from Izo, May and even their smallest Haruta, they appeared like three dark possessed human being with their eyes shining ravenously. Other than making a disdainful noise in the back of his throat he said nothing, they couldn't allow the conversation to diverge any forward or worse halt if Thatch insulted the bartender (again).

"Twenty-three years ago," he grimaced uncertain of the time he reckoned, maybe it was a year more or less but it doesn't really matter since the damage was done for as long as he remembered "This Isle was bathing under the warm rays of sun," his now cold skin hasn't once forget the taste of the lukewarm sparkling rays' tender touch, he looked at the ceiling then slowly closed his eyes concentrating his senses on the past. The pirates traded a look but they didn't speak a word and he was grateful for their quietness "Twenty-three years ago or so, this isle was multi-colored with the blooming flowers of all the kinds," he inhaled deeply searching for the nostalgic flowery scent but filled his lungs with nothing other than the rain's smell "Our main trades were medical herbs, honey, fruits and perfumes," he smiled unconsciously and bitterly. Izo frowned thinking that an island that could have all of this at once should be considered one of the richest islands out in the Grandline.

The islanders worked hard and like bee's cellule they helped each other, it was a wealthy blessed land and thus was constantly attacked by pirates but they managed somehow to always recover and even get better than before. However…"When the white silhouettes offered us their protection in exchange for a considerable fund…we accepted gladly," after all what could a small portion of their money be in front of the safety of them and their children? Things should have been better not tended to the worse than their nightmares.

His eyes snapped open dismissing the pictures that start forming into the darkness "They built their base uphill towering over us," it's true that the pirates' attacks had noticeably decreased but the marines, the protectors had assigned themselves rulers of Lutetia, even though they walked the roads with their heads more than necessary raised they pocketed the civilians' money, merchandise and fracture their pride "We endured their humiliations because they overpowered us and by the time they constructed a laboratory for their researches we couldn't be able to do a single damn thing."

The simple and rational mind of the female thought that this laboratory could be for nuclear researches, she herself witnessed the destructive power of such a weapon and it could've been the logical reason behind the changes of weather however a small voice was whispering to her that there was something more dangerous in this matter, maybe because of his sharp undertone or the forlorn expression "What researches?" she asked cocking her head.

"It was devil fruits users' laboratory," he mumbled under his breath refusing to make eye contact with any of his customers "They were collecting devil fruits, feed them to 'the children of the demons' then gather information about their abilities and record them to create devil fruits' encyclopedia." He could vividly remember the view of the group of kids shackled and escorted toward the lab, they were stained with dirt and blood all over their small bodies, some called for help that never come and others lowered their heads already accepting their miserable fate.

May frowned not liking the sound of what she heard, she darted to her left side then questioned Izo "Who're the children of demons?" The cross-dresser opened his mouth then closed it, he was lost, sad and disappointed. Actually he was long ago disillusioned by marines but they never ceased to electrify him on that aspect.

"The children of pirates," the answer came from Haruta, spoken with a shy weak voice.

The brunette would've blinked if it wasn't for the loud bang on the cracked counter "You guys didn't help them, did you?" she glanced wide-eyed at Thatch, it was a first to hear the sharp edge of his raged voice and instead of the permanent smug grin his lips were pursued into a thin line. When the bartender closed her orbs in a remorseful way the chef fury boiled "Why would you? They weren't your sons, brothers or friends," he smiled, not his sunny warming smile but the kind that freeze blood within your veins "It is easy to thought that they're scum deserve to die rather than dealing with your regret isn't? You cowards…"

May thought the same but the words of reprimand sink within her throat and threatened to choke her, who was she to say that it was wrong to watch those strangers be guided to their death when she herself killed many. Chills run down her spine when she felt Thatch's rage that meant for the old man addressed to her too, after all those soldiers she killed were sons, brothers and probably fathers. Yes, she was furious at the man in front of her and just equally furious at herself.

Izo felt sick from sitting there, breathing on the air that suddenly seemed noxious "Thatch let's hear what he has to say till the end," he muttered quietly and tiredly while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

It's hard to pull the fourth commander back into the line when he is so emotionally wrecked, but the brown-haired man never failed once to sense the despair of his brothers, he gritted his teeth then stilled down.

The bartender continued after Thatch's glares soothed slightly "We did try to help them out but the marines knew of our intentions," they heard that at the end of the experiments the kids are bound to die so the devil fruits could be restored thus the islanders had resolved to do something about it, they were secretly meeting and planning to rescue the children and attack the marines' base however someone had betrayed them "After that they took the children of this island as hostages…" the brown-haired pirate looked up at him at first shocked but then sad and regretful, the bartender almost snickered at his superfluous actions ' _they are good people,_ ' he thought "One day we woke up at the sounds of explosions and screams, the marines were attacked from inside of their lab."

The faces of his four customers brightened, they lifted their heads facing him with wishful shining eyes but unfortunately he has no good news to tell "They fought honorably like men and died like ones,"

"All of them?" Haruta quizzed wide-eyed, he already was aware of the answer seeing that a tear rolled down his cheek. Biting on her lower lips, May pulled him closer to her, she caressed his back soothingly while her head repeated _'You have no right to console him!'_

"There was only one survivor, Silvia, a small girl who's not from Lutetia" as for the survivor of marines they were all killed by the furious islanders "from that day on the sky tinted grey and its start raining nonstop, Silvia said that it was a curse mumbled by a dying child and it would never break." The islanders waited years for the sky to clear, for the bright days to return but they were merely fooling themselves then most of them left the island seeking refuge in another "and from that day on every marine or pirate set foot into Lutetia died," he extinguished his cigar by crushing it into the ashtray "end of the story."

The old geezer turned his back to the long faces of the pirates, it was depressing watching them like that but at the same time it was heartwarming seeing them willingly sharing his sadness, and kind of hopeful to know that there were still some good people out there rooming the seas. He fetched two bottles of booze then threw them to the cross-dresser and the brown-haired man, they caught them easily then titled their heads quizzing "The drinks are on the house," he smirked when they blinked "Though I'll charge you for breaking the counter."

He laughed rowdily when they all snapped at him "You're the one who broke it!"

"I have two available rooms you're welcomed to stay the night here," he said, a happy friendly smile adorning his face.

For Thatch and May it seemed too friendly to be real, they both crossed their hands forming an x "Thank you but we have to decline," he's probably planning something.

"Do you have any idea how many years it's been since a ship docked here? The innkeepers are like bloodsuckers when it comes to costumers, they will charge you for breathing."

Izo glared at Thatch and May cutting their coming refusal, they can't squander money more than necessary then he darted toward the bartended with a smile of his own "Guess we'll accept your offer."

* * *

The blowing wind entered the deserted base marine, it traveled several rooms roaring hauntingly and teasingly rolled the pages of some unfinished elapsed reports, it drifted playing with the sleeves of the white wrecked silhouettes of marines. The view of the wet village from uphill and through the cracked windows of the base was great, it was like seeing a master plan through the eyes of a marine. The dark-haired woman adjusted her hands behind her back, straightened then glared at the emptiness ahead of her exactly like the marines authority pose. It was easy for her to imagine the drenched lifeless fields she saw now filled with full blooming flower from long ago, to imagine the warm rays kissing her skin and the islanders doing their jobs here and there. However that didn't help figure what 'the men of justice' were thinking, maybe they saw gold instead of flower and low-life being instead of human…

"Stop that!" a high-pitched inhuman voice ordered breaking the intense silence, it echoed annoyingly countless of times emphasizing the command.

She sighed out of her irritation then let one hand fell to her side while with the other she fixed her curly shoulder-length black hair, she stopped grimacing at a still hung shred of the glass's window that reflected little of the right side of her face, the dark circles under her eyes has gotten worse and her skin palled more than the last time she checked. She huffed closing her black hollowly eyes "Don't you go playing around with the pirates who disembarked here!" she ordered back earning a deep throaty chuckle.

"Why not?" she could easily see him bare his teeth and show his sharp fangs.

She heard rustling and assumed he crossed his arms then she rolled her eyes "Because I said so."

He audibly sighed "Not near enough."

She turned facing the dark corner he occupied stomping hard on the ground with her black high heels shoes "cause they're Whitebeard Pirates," his only response was humming then she informed "Tomorrow I'll visit the village to knew their reasons to be here."

She hissed when his eyes glow like two moons in darkness "If someone entered my territory I'll kill him." He said with finality ending the argument then he vanished into the tiny air just barely hearing her yelling 'Idiot'.

Shogo -the bartender has never thought that he would spend a good time with the so called pirates, after all the majority of who come ashore Lutetia were arrogant men seeking food and supplies for free -though after taking what they wanted at the end of the day they pay for it with their lives-

He has spent the few hours before the sunset challenging Thatch into a drinking contest, hand-to-hand combat (which resulted of destroying half of the tables) his usual silent bar was engulfed in laughter and snickers.

While he was re-filling the cups of the pirates for the nth time he ogled May with a raised eyebrow, she felt the weight of his stares then looked up from the cup of tea that gone cold long ago and when he offered her booze she shook her head for the nth time forcing a smile "Are you distrusting me brat?" he glared at her vigorously slamming the bottle at the counter making it crack.

She refused the alcohol because she has a hangover from the wine she consumed aboard the Moby which tensed by the minute she spent with those noisy idiots, and just what the hell with this world's old men calling her 'brat'? Her mouth instantly curved downward then she answered calmly "Well, there is that!"

The old geezer blinked at the blunt response, the silence hunted the tavern and her companions looked at her aghast then Sogo burst out laughing "To late, I owe you hundred of bellies for breaking tables, counter and for the booze."

"You said the drinks are on the house!" Izo retorted he can take no jokes about money especially now that they consumed almost half of what he got on the beehive rack, Thatch and Haruta shouted accusing the old man for breaking the tables and the counter.

The bartender shrugged "I was speaking about the two first bottles."

May beat the cross-dresser "I have no cash on me beside I didn't order a thing."

"TRAITOR!" The trio yelled in unison.

She let a wry laugh escape her lips while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry, can't start my life with a debt."

Upon hearing this, Sogo's eyes narrow but he didn't question her considering the pirates has bite their tongues and the mood radically shifted to depressing one. The bartender had offered to forgot all about the debt in exchange of cleaning the bar and fixing what could be fixed, everything was going smoothly without a notch until they descended to see about the sleeping arrangement. The big question, that the old man concluded, presented itself was who would share the room with May,

"You kick when you're sleeping I won't share with you nor her!" the cross-dresser yelled glaring at Haruta who flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"You hypocrite, weren't you sulking over her just a minutes ago!?" The smallest retorted glaring back at Izo.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Sogo swore he saw a sparkle flare between the two.

Thatch had fully take advantage of his brothers' occupation and hugged May rubbing a cheek over hers like a snuggling cat, what he wanted to accomplish by that action wasn't clear "Hey!" May fruitlessly pushed his face from her.

When she yelped both the cross-dresser and chibi pirate turned toward her and shouted at once "THATCH LET GO OF HER!"

The bartender would've kicked them all out to the street if it wasn't for his pride, so instead he used his fist and smacked the three males silencing them "The three of you'll share a single damn room while the female will occupy the other," he hissed the word between his teeth, he held his balled fist enough for the pirates to see "Someone has a problem with that?" aside from weak whining there was no answer, he nodded "Goodnight brats."

The trio took aback when May smiled at them knowingly and coldly "Good luck," and with that she vanished inside of her room.

Izo take it as a direct insult seeing that he was the only one who needed luck in such a situation, trembling he balled his hands into fists, Thatch and Haruta exchanged a glance then pulled him by the collar toward their shared room.

* * *

May laid on the fluffy mattress, at first she closed her grey eyes as if tricking herself to sleep but it didn't work, she tossed right then left, it was as if someone was poking her brain with a stick or pulling a nerve there.

 _-"You guys didn't help them, did you?"-_ May groaned when the piercing voice of Thatch played itself inside of her head vividly, full of wrath and ire.

 _-"Why would you? They weren't your sons, brothers or friends,"-_ She whimpered shifting to lay fully on her back and in the progress the blanket dropped of her torso, her eyelashes quivered at the movement of her curtained orbs.

 _-"it is easy to thought that they're scum deserve to die rather than dealing with your regret isn't?"-_ His bloodcurdling glare assaulted her mind, penetrating her soul. She was awake before but she still couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips, her eyes snapped open immediately and her body jerked to a seating position.

May groaned once again roughly messing her hair, when her self-madness came to a quiet halt she was panting tiredly, her heartbeats were fast and she could hear them bang in her ears, she was fully aware that it wasn't because her little effort but down to what Thatch said. Her hand crept slowly and stopped clasping over her ears, she froze on that stance until her breathing regulated.

When she regained her composer and some sense forced itself into her head, she blinked. The light of the moon, which entered through the window on her side, was fully illumining the darkness of the room, she frowned when countless questions popped into her mind _'How? Why? When?'_ Wasn't the cloud supposed to shield the island from the sun's ray as well as the moon's?

A small breeze of wind carried her bangs and fondled her face when she swiftly opened the window, the draft was slightly cold and confusingly warmer than the freezing air-stream of the day, but wasn't the nights are supposed to be colder?

All the unanswered query were forgotten when her eyes swam toward the vast sky, the clouds were nowhere to be found and immeasurable bunch of stars were shining brightly, she rested her elbows on the windows frame and cupped her head between her hands with silver stormy orbs fixedly upraised.

Some said that the souls of people who died turned to bright stars and shine for eternity, well she knew that this isn't right but still…Just what if it was true, she wondered about how many lonely soul would've been adorning the black sky because of her, how many wives would painfully tell their kids that their fathers are far away up the sky, how many children would be pointing at stars and named it 'father' or 'brother' because of her. Now would she be ever forgiven for depriving a father of his child and wife? Depriving a brother of his siblings? A friend of his companions? _'Would I be ever forgiven?'_

May sighed closing the window. She stood reaching for the pillow and squeezed it under her armpit then folded the blanket clumsily and carried it on her hands, and then she ambled toward the door thinking of sneaking in the room of the pirates to sleep there and now that she mentioned it did she once slept alone above the Moby Dick?

Just as she inched to leave her room –while praying to find the pirates already asleep- the door slowly opened and she was now standing face-to-face with Izo, they mirrored each other's shock.

Izo cleared his throat, he thought that she would be fast asleep by now "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," She lied instantly without batting an eye, she thought that it would embarrassing to admit she was planning to sneak on them "You?"

After scanning her luggage the cross-dresser raised a delicate eyebrow at her then he answered "Me too."

She frowned quizzing "Inside of my room?"

He crossed his arms into his chest glaring at the female "That would be the -rational- case if you were actually going for a walk with your pillow and blanket."

He leaned over the door's frame exchanging chains of disbelieving ogling with May until she broke the silence "I couldn't sleep."

Izo rubbed the back of his head groaning "Ask me about it," they actually _forced_ him sleep in the middle where he received countless kicks and punches from Haruta and a load of insults from Thatch, what he ever did wrong in his lifetime was paid tonight. Seeing that she wouldn't take the initiative he pushed her inside the room "We don't know what is waiting for us in this island," he snatched the pillow and the blanket from her "we have to sleep when we still can."

She laid on the bed making room for the cross-dresser then quietly asked "Do you truly believe that a curse befall Lutetia?"

"In our journey we saw many abnormal maddening things but a curse… no," he rested himself beside her, the mattress was smaller than his king size bed but whatever, that was much better than sleeping with his irksome brothers "However, never coming across one doesn't necessary mean it doesn't exist."

May nodded then after a little pause she spoke "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the ship."

Izo blinked, there was something more of just a simple apology in her words. He eyed her skeptically "Are you seriously considering staying here?"

The brunette puffed her cheeks childishly "Other than meddling with my business go nurse your nose hair," she huffed diving her head under the blanket.

"T-That's rude!" he tried to yank the cover from over her but she was tightly clutching it "May you're such a child!"

May rolled her eyes then waited until he stopped his attempts to strangle her, she let go of the cover and cuddled him like she always do thinking that it was his fault been cuddlesome. At first she thought he would get her back by making fun of her but he simply stroked her hair, her eyelids closed sluggishly the last thing she heard was a soft "Goodnight."

Dread lingered in her throat ' _Would I be ever forgiven?_ ' May could swear that she, at that moment, was been cursed hundreds and millions of times by the families of her victims so the answer was definitely a ' _No.'_ beside she had no right to ask for forgiveness, she have to live with her regrets, nightmares and fears as a punishment. So the question that must been inquired was,

' _Would I be ever accepted with all of my unpardonable mistakes?'_

* * *

Well Hey Guys! How're you? Wish you're doing fine :))

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **StarliteOracle:** Lool Thatch has crossed the red line with May :p Thank you so much for reviewing.

 **Sousie:** Thank you so muuuuch for your nice words, they really mean a lot :D . Ah guess you have to wait a little to see what Izo is storing for her :)) Thanks for reviewing dear :*

 **Thecreeper:** Heheh lool I was like 'Oh God! Where Stranger-san has gone to?' Well Good luck with exams (Fight!) About May *Take a deep breath*: Grey eyes, medium length brown hair, bangs right above her eyes veiling her eyebrows, full lips and a slightly sun-kissed skin. Is that enough? Thank youuu so muuuch for your support :)))

Thank you all lovely people for your support :*

 _Ciao Next Chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen:**

 _Under The Rain:_

The morning in Lutetia was different than the mornings May start getting accustomed to, there was no chirping birds, no voices greeting each other or the people's lively movement like aboard the Moby, nor there was the warm light of the sun or its brightness, it was just a grey somber morning and if it wasn't for May's and the pirates' biological clock they wouldn't know if it was a 'morning' for sure.

The four costumers seating in front of the counter all sighed in union, what they're supposed to do in this island anyway? Nothing enjoyable for sure, they could have just skipped it.

Sogo, who was preparing their breakfast, burst out laughing "Ungrateful brats! At least you're still alive."

Haruta who was occupying the seat between Izo and May groaned while putting his head on the counter "Until when?" He was itching for adventure and exploring not shielding from rain inside a tavern.

"We'll die of boredom before the curse reach us," Thatch supported grumpily, he –out of his ennui- poked May cheeks with his index several time earning audible curses and some attempt to slap his hand.

"That is the curse!" Izo hissed the words.

The bartender's white eyebrow knotted "Your whines caused me headache! You better get out and have a tour around the town," he served them their hot green tea.

Haruta straightened "Then what?" He rolled his eyes sluggishly for the old man to see "Dance under the rain?"

Upon hearing what his younger brother said Thatch froze, his finger close to the brunette cheek and his head shot straighter immediately thinking that it would be romantic if he and May danced under the rain, and just when he opened his mouth to vocalize his thought something snapped painfully on his finger "Owww!" He shrieked pulling his miraculously still attached finger out of May's sharp teeth however the act just done more damage seeing that he start bleeding.

The trice she tasted the crimson substance on her tongue she let go of him, he looked at her with his childish hurt expression while hiding his injured finger. The female stony figure wavered slightly but instantly regained its severity then she glared at him as if she wanted to bite not just his finger but his head off "Don't even think about it."

"It's better than sitting here," he spited under his breath inspecting the bite, when he received yet another humorless deadly glare he trusted his finger in his mouth sucking on the wound to stop the tiny bleeding. She rolled her eyes when he pouted grumbling "Bad wolfkin."

"I don't care what you wanna do just get the hell out of my house!" Sogo fumed, he did really like those four but they were too noisy and after a long time of loneliness it felt kind of odd to have someone to talk to.

"Are you chasing out your only costumers?" Haruta quizzed with a raised eyebrow and before the bartender could have the chance to answer he add with an innocent smile "Wow! You sure have adapted to empty pockets."

Oh yeah! And they're very insolent brats, not like the old man expected anything else from pirates. He faced their youngest leaning on the counter then uttered calmly "It is not like you'll fill them for me brat!"

Haruta's smile extended to a bright closed-eyes grin "Good to know," his companions chuckled as well and just then Sogo realized that he accidentally admitted that he won't take money from them, he cursed the little smartass devil.

Izo turned around taking a quick glance of outside through the huge gaps the swinging western door had, he noted that the rain was lighter than before then he nudged Haruta secretly, the youngest get the hint and finished his tea in one gulp mirroring the cross-dresser.

"We should go now," Izo said to Haruta while standing, the youngest nodded then followed his brother's example.

Confused, May tilted her head "Where are we going?"

"You meant to ask where _I_ and _Haruta_ going," the brunette blinked when the cross-dresser pointed to himself and then to Haru emphasizing his words "We have an appointment with Vista."

"And why can't we go with you?" Thatch inquired earning a dark glare from the kimono-wearer, he closed his mouth immediately getting his brother's crossed message.

Despite the eagerness of the brunette to accompany them she bitted her tongue, she knew when she isn't welcomed and in any case it's been awhile since she had some privacy and peace…wait "Oh please tell me you'll take him with you," She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at Thatch.

Izo crossed his arms into his chest preparing for a quarrel "No, we can't let you all by yourself," he supplied with finality "He'll take care of you."

Even though it was out of his concern his words sounded offensive in May's ears, she can take care of herself just fine thus she snapped at him "Excuse me! I actually fancy my solitude beside from the moment we landed here you kept dumping him on me to babysit him."

The cross-dresser stifled a snort seeing the truth behind her sarcastic response, the chef was energetic and tiring to handle so it felt good to seat far-off him and enjoy the quietness while he drive May insane.

Noticing his brother taking aback by the female's answer Thatch spoke sorrowfully "Oww, that's actually hurt!" When the wide-eyed brunette turned to face him he putted his hand over his heart, a miserable expression adorning his figure "I just want to spend my time with May," he smiled sadly at her then he casted his shining green eyes to the wooden Tatami floor adding "…While I still can."

There was a second of complete silence and…"Ugh!" a shade of red tinted the female's cheeks then she shouted out of her defeat "Do whatever you want," then she adjusted herself in her seat facing the counter and refusing to make eye contact with the pirates.

Thatch beamed happily and a smug smirk traced Izo's lips while Haruta chuckled under his breath, despite the rough façade that she most of the time wore -and failed to deceive them with- deep down she was a sweet girl and in similar situations she proved it unintentionally by her reactions.

Sogo ogled May with lidded eyes, he leaned over the counter closer to her than comfort "Are you tsundere?" There was a pause, she blinked twice registering his question and repeating it into her head then she gradually flushed until her face turned completely red, the bartender smirked "Aha!"

She was a straightforward person and never had she hid her real intentions or feelings even if they bug the others but then again what she had ever felt other than hostility and distaste, what she had ever showed openly other than those two? However in this world she did act affectionately many times, ruffling Haru's hair and playing with him, having tickles fights with Thatch and pulling pranks together, talking with Izo for hours and snuggling with him –You can't do those things with someone you hate, can you?- May felt her face heats up once again "Like hell I am! Fucking old man," she swiftly climbed the counter thinking of jumping on the bartender and gives him a piece of her mind, though Thatch was preventing her from acting on her thought by holding her waist.

Upon watching the female _cutely_ outstretching her arms in a failed attempt to catch the bartender Izo, Sogo and Haruta burst out laughing. That kept on until she laughed darkly like a possessed woman then pulled one of her guns and aimed for the old man's head, Izo had a good idea what would've happened if he didn't stop her by smacking her with his fan –May tested it and felt sorry for the pirates who were constantly hit with it - he scolded her for a little bit and made sure she wasn't planning on killing the bartender the first chance she had. The cross-dresser and the chibi pirate thanked the bartender for his kindness –he was startled by that- then left the tavern after promising Sogo to return once they finished their business.

"Chill May he was just kidding," Thatch spouted intimidated by the dark aura the female seating next to him emitted while glaring daggers at the old man.

"Hn," she huffed sipping of her cup of tea not calming down a tad.

"Shoving the truth down your throat bothers isn't?" Sogo mockingly snickered earning a low threatening growl.

"I'm not a fucking tsundere!" She snapped having enough of the old geezer's smug smirk then she added "Watch it! I promised Izo not to kill you I said nothing about handicapping you."

He chuckled obviously amused by the whole situation "Really now?" he drew his cigar and lighted it "So you keep insulting, hitting and glaring at your monkey companion because you hate him."

"I'm not a monkey!" Thatch retorted, but in all honesty he couldn't help looking forward to May's answer. He glanced at the female from the corner of his eyes wondering if she would admit that she cares for him…or maybe she would bluntly say she hates him, he sighed fully aware that she is capable of doing just that.

"He is an exasperating jerk and I do those things _because_ he deserved them at times," she said without hesitation or sparing the chef a glance.

"Oi! That was really mean!" The forth division commander cried out loud _all_ _of_ _sudden_ losing his entire interest to hear her answer, it fucking hurt to be hated by the persons you like.

"The insulting brat set on your nerves that's why you show your distaste toward him, this is normal since you _aren't_ a tsundere, I can totally understand in the case of such a creature (he pointed at the chef)," by then Thatch felt like he was in an archery contest except that he wasn't one of the audience but the target itself, and God how much the chef wanted to disappear from there. May gritted her teeth and Sogo blow a lungful amount of smoke then continued calmly "but then isn't allowing him to cling to you even though you hate him is kind of deceiving and hypocrisy?"

That was it! She was anything but a hypocrite, she stood hitting the counter with both hands cutting in the bartender's nonsense rumbling "Who fucking says I hate him? Thatch is my 'friend' and I love him," her voice was deafening translating just how much she was actually possessive of Thatch who looked at her puzzled "he sometimes can be pain in the ass with his pranks and sick jokes -if you're his target- other than that I enjoy his company, he's clumsy and a little of a pervert but he's so sweet and a caring person and hell I wouldn't dare say it to his face when he's been noisy about anything and everything," May was panting by the end of her little speech.

"…" The sound of the falling rain echoed blowing any chance of silence in his wake. May's grey eyes narrowed and she flinched when she realized what she just spitted, apparently she had forgot that the said noisy person was seating countless inches away from her. She sluggishly turned toward him, okay he was staring at her but why the hell was he blushing? "Goddamn it!" May stepped to flee –oh, she had to know better- seeing as a certain someone had his arms around her in a wink.

"I Love you too my dear sweet May," Thatch hugged the brunette tightly preventing her from escaping, or breathing in that matter.

May squirmed between his powerful arms "My bloody love and your damn love is two distinct things," a vein painfully throbbed at her head when he held her until her feet no longer touched the floor "Let go of me!" then she heard Sogo rowdy laugh "I'll kill you, you fucking old man just you wait!"

* * *

The hardest part of walking down the road toward the town was remembering the past and it was so vivid like marching through a recorded tape replaying itself with each step the black-haired female took forward.

 _The day when she had first landed on this island was also the first time she was allowed to see the sun since days of been imprisoned below the deck, the rays were warm and welcomed by her malnourished small body. Her legs and hands were restrained and her shackles were connected to the other children's shackles by a metallic chain that jingled when they were escorted toward the marine base, they passed by the town that its inhabitants shied away from them and hid in their houses while stealthily peek from the closed windows. Then they paced through two enormous fields of full blooming flowers, the scent lingering in the air was almost inebriating, it invaded her nose erasing the smell of sweat, blood and dirt. Once the marines' institute entered her line of vision fear invaded her heart then she heard cries, screams and curses coming from their long trail, she also had the urge to scream and ask for help but it would've been a waste of her little precious energy and the guards would've punched her for nothing considering that the islanders who were working in the fields agonizingly refused to make eye contact with them._

It took her fifteen minute to reach the now drenched town, and another five to be on it center _'The high heels are fucking tiring,'_ she thought hissing, they weren't for long distance or sloppy roads and she wear them because she rarely leave the marine base. When she was mourning her choose of clothes the islanders opened their windows and happily greeted her, she smiled nodding at each one of them. It was funny that once the threat died out they no longer hid, and it is so funny that they search for eye contact with her when she no longer needs their help.

An old woman, she believe her name was Azusa, waved at her and she took it as a sign to approach her opened window "Oh honey we've missed you," Azusa said with a caring and soft tone "You should visit more often."

"I'll try," was her only answer and the islanders knew that she won't.

She tried in the past to live with them in the town but she couldn't, they were caring people and they considered her their daughter, however whenever they were addressing her they always had a remorseful expression on their faces like asking for her forgiveness and unfortunately they were asking for the one thing she can't give. Who's she to do so? She has no right to speak on the name of all the dead children and give the islanders their sought peace of mind, thus she run to the marine base and decided to live there far from their silent pleading.

She bowed her head showing her respect to the islanders and waved at the children, as soon as she moved the windows closed and her smile fell once again letting her pissed appearance take over _'Fucking heels!'_ The only thing reassuring her was that her destinated bar was close by.

* * *

May rolled her eyes when she fidgeted fruitlessly causing the brunet to tighten his arms around her "Thatch let go already," she sighed tiredly.

"No, you'll escape," why would he let go when the chef was having a lot of fun stirring up the female's embarrassment.

"No way man, I just want to return the hug," she said with an undertone dripping of sarcasm.

Thatch peered at her face, he frowned thinking hard about it "Too suspicious…No thanks," then he hugged her tighter cracking her bones and gluing her arms to her sides.

A dark shade curtained her eyes, she was so desperate and her patient had run out. What she did wrong in her life to deserve this? Well, no need to answer this question. She felt blood boiling in her veins and it had all the things to do with the bartender's unneeded comments about her 'love confessing', her body trembled when Thatch nuzzled on her cheek admiring their softness out loud which had her questioning his maturity but then he whispered taking her off guard "Stay with us." May froze, his voice was inviting and pleading she thought at first that they will just drop her in this island and forget all about her considering they acted normal and didn't show any sadness for their parting however she was proved wrong and Thatch wasn't acting all childish like he always do but he feared to let her go and give her the chance to run off, he feared they would never meet and for May who was used to temporary relationships and quick goodbyes it was heartwarming…and breathtaking, metaphorically and literally seeing that she would suffocate if Thatch didn't let her go.

He was surprised when she jumped ringing her legs around his waist, his grip on her loosened and that was all she needed "Got ya jerk," she cried without any valid malice behind her words then she laughed pushing his face backward with her hands, Sogo chuckled watching the _two fully growing_ pirates played, it was like witnessing a playful fight between two felines.

Thatch stumbled losing his footing, he couldn't see a thing and they will end up felling "May stop it!" The brunette smirked smugly promising to show him just how much of persistent she is.

At that moment the door swung open, and a black-haired woman entered the bar. May immediately spotted the female from her high position and realized that Thatch was directly heading toward her "Watch out!" she shouted but it was too late, they bumped into the woman and fell with a loud thud.

"Told ya to stop," the chef said in his rare scolding tone while rubbing the back of his neck "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, first she was like any of his brothers and he wouldn't like it if she was hurt because of him and second now she was his responsibility and if she get even a little scratch on her Izo will kill him for sure.

As a response he received a kick to the face, he grumbled something she couldn't decipher and May clenched her teeth refusing to remove her foot "To begin with it's your damn fault," he started this whole mess and it raged her that he talk like she was the only guilty one there.

"Will you please move your ass?" the black-haired female hissed the words attracting May and Thatch attention. The woman's leg was trapped under the chef and she looked so pissed off, though her glares met –in Thatch case- empty stars while May was interestedly ogling the woman.

The female has a shoulder-length curly dark hair, her skin was sick-pale and the pitch-black color of her strands and clothes made it look more palish and despite the existence of the dark circle her eyes didn't lose the sharpness of her defiant star, her lips were pursed into a thin line as she frown darkly at Thatch who still didn't move one inch. May was impressive when she saw the woman's high heels, she wondered how the dark-haired woman could possibly walk with those in this moist island and considering May herself would twist her ankles or worse breaks her teeth if she wears this kind of shoes. Also there were her clothes, May shuddered, who the hell would wear a sleeveless top which expose almost half of her bosoms in this goddamned cold environment?

"You're so beautiful!" The chef chirped swiftly grabbing her hands and holding them between his, May rolled her eyes expecting that to happen.

The dark-haired woman looked startled at first but then she kicked him with her free leg planting the heel in his face "I said move your ass!" she uttered calmly. May grimaced looking at her friend, receiving a hit with those heels spot in the face must've really hurt.

Thatch whimpered feeling his nose bleeding again due to the woman's hit –no pervert thought there- It wasn't his fault that he found the female form charming, they are all beautiful in their own unique ways, some are maidens and other fighters and contrary to males who born with physical strength females achieved it while men could never accomplish the women's natural softness. He learned this at a young age, he is just clumsy when it comes to deal with them.

"Silvia," Sogo was there in a wink towering over the trio, he easily grabbed Thatch and pulled him away from the dark-haired female "What are you doing here?"

Silvia stood fixing her clothes then she smiled at the bartender "Missed your hot tea Sogo-san." May and Thatch traded a look, the smile was obviously forced, it didn't reach the female's eyes.

The old man laughed rowdily, he didn't comment on her exhausted expression, the dark circles under her eyes or the faked smile that he knew was out of habit not affection "I bet you did! It's been like forever."

Her black curly hair bounced when she nodded at him, her mood shifted slightly when she glanced at Sogo's costumers but she schooled her expression into a relaxed one "Who are your new friends?"

Before the old man has the chance to introduce the brats to his 'daughter' the brunet held one of her hands and kissed her knuckles "Thatch, my dear." Silvia's eyes narrowed but she nodded acknowledging him.

Sogo growled smacking Thatch on the back of his head "Hands off brat," the chef did just that clutching his now throbbing head thinking that he someday would surely have a brain damage if they kept using Haki to hit him.

May was studying the woman from head to toe, there was something off about her that she couldn't put her finger on. When Silvia turned toward her with a raised eyebrow, the brunette stepped without a second thought hugging the female. May frowned when she realized what was off the picture, without an umbrella, coat or hood Silvia was completely dry _'How so when the rain didn't stop from morning?'_ She pulled away smiling at the puzzled female "We have heard about you from Sogo, it's really nice to meet you Silvia," May offered her hand to the black-haired woman "I'm May by the way."

Realization hit Silvia that the female was talking about the past, she wiped the shocked expression off her face and replaced it with an earnest one then she shook May's hand "It's nice to meet you too."

"Don't you need a towel to dry, you'll catch cold," May uttered with an apparent faked concern.

The black-haired woman frowned instantly grasping why the female pirate had hugged "No, I'm fine thanks," she responded sternly.

Thatch confusedly watched his companion's weird actions and wondering what possessed her to hug Silvia, after all she wasn't a touchy person.

Sogo huffed not quite following the conversation between the two females "Come on let's talk over a cup of tea," he offered heading toward the counter with Silvia in his toes.

Thatch made an attempt to follow them but stopped by May's words "We have to decline, we are leaving anyway," She didn't fail to catch the glimpse of happiness in the bartender's orbs at seeing Silvia and it seems they hadn't meet for a long time so she assumed that they had many things to discuss.

The chef tilted his head then asked "We are?"

The brunette crossed her arms, she darted to Thatch glaring at him "I'm! You can stay if you wish and deal with Izo afterward," She smirked when the chef made a face upon hearing the name of his cross-dresser brother, Izo can be frightening as hell and it appears that he can be used as an effective threatening method.

"You're still welcomed here," Sogo announcement was more of a question, he hopefully looked at the duo waiting for any response give away that they'll return after finishing their business and he wasn't disappointed seeing as May and Thatch beamed at him then they nodded.

Just as they hurled to leave Silvia spoke "Haven't you heard of the curse?" the question was rhetorical, after all she had a good guess about what Sogo had told them, she turned facing the duo and staring at the female with an overly amused expression "Take a run at holding salt or garlic, perhaps they may help you."

What did she take them for? Thatch made a dejected noise but didn't comment. Sogo hissed her name quietly, chiding her but he knew she would ignore it.

"Garlic?" May parroted cocking her head to one side "Oh!" She mouthed tapping a fist on the palm of her hand as if she had figured out something important "Is that why you smell funny?" She asked innocently. It was downward hilarious watching Silvia's eyes widen until they had a round shape, May suppressed a laugh when Sogo leaned to sniff at her and Thatch giggled under his breath. She smiled sweetly –nothing personal there- "Kidding!"

However the dark-haired woman decided that it was a very personal matter, she slammed her hand on the counter with an ugly scowl on her face "You fucking wench!" Silvia had a hard time restraining herself from launching on the woman in front of her, her knuckles shivered in anticipation _'Just if she wasn't hiding behind the Whitebeards,'_ she thought bitterly gritting her teeth "You might as well survive if you keep your tongue and curiosity in check," a smirk broke into her face then she chucked darkly "they said it kills the cat."

The brunette smile fell and replaced with a frown, she sharply glared at Silvia who was taken aback by the shift of her mood, at first May was holding her reins with regards of their benefactor Sogo but it seemed to her that Silvia had the wrong idea so she had to correct her "It's instinctive that cats can't help search the holes for hiding **rats** ," she sighed when the woman snarled at her "But no worries I'm done playing," she uttered earning a quizzical sound however May left the tavern without bothering to explain.

Her mind had had enough! Pirates, phoenix, giant and fucking monsters of sea…they all had her brain malfunctioning and now a curse and a suspicious creepy woman, no she had no desire to discover anything shocking that everyone else shrugged off and say that it was 'normal'.

* * *

Marco growled rubbing the back of his neck, he descended the creaky stairs heading toward the reception. His shitty mood had worsened down to the night he spent in this 'outdated' inn, the room he was given was filled with dust and the mattress was anything but comfortable, he tossed right then left seeking a relaxed position and just when his eyelids started felling shut droplets of rain decided that it was the best time to leak out of the roof. Thus instead of counting ships he spent the whole night long cursing his brothers for chasing him out of the Moby Dick.

He stood before the cracked counter and greeted the old wrinkled woman seating behind it, then he buried his hands into his pockets reaching for the bills _'How much was it again? 1.000beri? 1.500beri?'_ He turned toward a sign hung in the wall, and almost scoffed when he saw a huge red ' _5.000beri'_ glaring at him but he counted the cost nonetheless and handed it to the woman since it was his laziness that got the better of him.

The old hag snorted "You owe me 120.000beri young man."

The commander looked at her inspectingly but didn't catch any hint of her joking, he raised an eyebrow at her "Are kidding me yoi?"

"I'm old for jokes," she said calmly.

"I'm older for being played yoi," he said just as calm, that wasn't playing though that was robbing in the board day light and from _him_ no less, the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates.

She arched an eyebrow at him creating more wrinkles in her forehead "Am I deceiving you in anyway young man?"

Marco huffed "What's that yoi?" he pointed toward the sign.

She darted to check where he was pointing, a glimmer of understanding lighted her eyes "Oh! 5.000beri" she smiled gently at him "That is the cost of one hour."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOI?"

* * *

May was leading the way and walking aimlessly with Thatch couple of steps behind her, she likes rain and was enjoying each droplet that soothingly caressed her cheeks, loved its soft melody and the earthy smell of it. While the brunette appreciated the rain quietly the chef was uncomfortably trying to form a coherent sentence to break the awkward silence stretching between them. He rubbed the back of his neck when nothing sensible comes up and the tingling feeling in his chest due to his guilt didn't help, he knew he should've said something to stop Silvia from humiliating her but he couldn't and it was downright shameful that he couldn't protect her.

Deciding to put an end to the agonizing silence he reached for her then gently tugged on her sleeve, he was certain that she sensed his gesture however she didn't show any sign of responding, he grumbled dejectedly when she clearly ignored him…but she, for the second time, took his determination lightly, he pulled her sleeve rapidly and powerfully almost ripping it that got him her attention and a glare as a bonus.

"STOP IT!" May slapped his hand away and stepped backward increasing the distance between them expecting him to do something childish.

Thatch stopped in his track, as much as teasing her was tempting what he has to say was important "I'm sorry," he bowed his head slightly looking at the moist ground "I was supposed to watch over you," it's true that she was taking care of herself just fine but there was something lonesome about her instinctive retort, and it made him angry that he couldn't break it for her "I'm really-..."

"You don't have to apologize," he lifted his head staring at her, searching for any indication of wrath, disgust or annoyance but there was none. How could she possibly loathe him for not standing against Silvia when she fully knew his concepts and his view of women, hell he never had once spoke to her with a rough or unnecessary loud voice let alone insult a female "It was my own fault I kept acting like a new born baby worked up over every –little- thing and caused you guys problems," she could hear the pit-pat of water under the boot of the chef as he made his way toward her "I'm so confused...Everything is different than what I was used to," May doesn't actually knew if she should be happy or distressed, it is true that in this world she experienced many things she wasn't aware she was yearning for but still she couldn't help see that her mere existing was insignificant, she was caught between the unawareness of both, what she wanted to be and what she meant to be. Moreover, she was caught between what she was and what she is now.

May wasn't aware that she was spacing out until she snapped out of it when Thatch cupped her cold cheeks, he moved his thumbs caressing them and she felt warmth spreading into her face "What was the kind of life you lead?" She locked eyes with him and saw concern pooling in his green orbs, she saw a vague uncertainty and a load of affection.

She broke the eye contact and instead stared at the suddenly interested ground "Well…" she would've moved away and rubbed the back of her neck but she liked the way he touched her so she decided to enjoyed it more "I was many things," May couldn't just tell him that before joining army she was a apart of a gang for awhile and hell she wouldn't tell them she was a killer, however her answer wasn't enough nor near satisfying. Thatch felt lift out seeing that Izo and Whitebeard knew a great deal of her past, it bugged him that she was pushing him away. May frowned when she saw the hurt and sad expression Thatch pulled, she knew well that it wasn't faked and she hated it. She thought for a moment then her eyes shone as a small thought popped into her mind "but for a period of time," she smiled moving away…well maybe she could share something with him after all. He stifled a whine when she broke the contact and let his hands fell to his sides watching her amusedly as she quickly circled around him, she swiftly returned to her original place with a happy grin adorning her figure then she held a folded orange paper in her hand "a skilled pickpocket."

Thatch blinked before he registered that the paper in her hands was his, he heard her chuckle when he desperately start searching the pockets of his coat just to make sure…and yep that paper was truly his "You…When…How did you…" he stammered while she laughed at the puzzled expression he had, but eventually he sighed then joined her "That was sly!" He said between chuckles in a complimenting tone.

The female raised an eyebrow at him then she burst out laughing again, thinking that she had never thought in her life that she would be praised for stealing and here is an another 'normal' thing about pirates. When she begun catching her breath she wiped a starry tear from the corner of her eye, and then uttered "No that was _our_ little secret."

The chef instantly paused to take in the genuine sweet smile tracing her lips, grasping that she was trying to cheer him up, that there was a hope she would open up to him even more in the future and feeling lightheaded because of the realization he nodded.

"So, let's see what we have here," she waved the folded paper in front of him with a smug smirk "pray it isn't something pervert," she said with a playful stern undertone, she wasn't ready to see something shocking but at the same time she was sure nothing in that field was there because if it was he would have snatched it from her and burned it long ago.

He shrugged with a grin "You have to see for yourself, I'm not responsible for anything you've got there," May rolled her eyes remembering the day when she found magazines in his room and how much his face flushed, oh she knew better than believe him.

"Okay," She eagerly opened the paper to be greeted by his face, it was one of his wanted posters that he apparently forget all about.

If the blood in the right side of his face was any indicating then the picture was taken when he first had that needled cut on him, the eye near the wound was closed and with the other he was looking far at something with a wicked grin, at the background there must have been a fight going on seeing smoke, fire and was that Marco in his blue bird form in the sky? "Wow! You look hot in the picture!"

He laughed rowdily and confidently then he asked excitedly "I am, right? Right?"

"Oh! Bitter reality," May faked tears still looking at his wanted poster in pity.

"Oi! What was that supposed to mean?" Thatch snapped, he tried to snatch his poster from her but she had expected him to do that so she swiftly hid it behind her back, then shifted it to her other hand when he tried to reach for it and when she run he chased after her, he outstretched his arm to grab hold of her "Give it back!"

She turned slightly looking at him over her shoulder, held the paper for him to have a good look at it then stuck out her tongue at him "Never." But once she uttered her monosyllable answer someone appeared right in front of her, probably went out of a building, she painfully bumped into him with a yelp but then she thanked goodness Thatch was near enough to catch her before she fell in the pooling water in the ground, May sighed "That was pretty close," she chuckled.

"CLOSE MY ASS!" The person seating in the middle of a pool with his tiny clothes and his body drenched from head to toe shouted.

May curtained her mouth with her hand suppressing a laugh when she saw a very soaked Marco glaring up at them "Oh God! Are you Okay?" she asked with a faked worried expression.

"Woman don't you fucking pretend you care yoi," he retorted with a thick vein pulsing at his temple, that indeed was what he needed after emptying his pockets in the goddamned inn.

The brunette let an evil laugh while planting her hands in her hips "Did you spend all of the treasure room's money in your stay here?"

Marco was taken aback upon hearing what she said, he sent a glare at Thatch who shrugged then he asked with an ear deafening raised voice "How do you know about it yoi?"

She moved past him "Your pitiful appearance gives it all away," then she breathed another malicious laugh.

The first division commander looked down at his clothes, his purple shirt was soaking wet and clinging to his body, his devil fruit produce him enough warmth so there was no need for wearing coat and hell he didn't count felling in water but then he regained his composer –a little since he was still shouting- "I wasn't talking about that yoi, how did you know about the _secret_ treasure room in the Moby?"

May turned toward him with a mischievous smirk tracing her lips "From the lovely tour Vista gave me around the ship." Marco rolled his eyes, how could his brother show a bloody damn secret room to her _'Way to go Vista.'_

"I wouldn't dare steal anything," She added with a faked hurt expression that screamed 'oh yeah I'll do it'.

Thatch put a hand on his raged trembling brother shoulder "Dude she has a shining history and glory dexterity in that field."

The female pouted crossing her arms into her chest "Oww! That was supposed to be our secret."

"Not when _my wager_ money is concerned," he pinched one of her cheeks earning a whine.

The two of them swallowed when they felt warmth of the blue flames and a dark aura growing behind them "If I find any of you near the treasure chamber yoi, I'll cut you to pieces and feed them to the hungry sea kings."

"I suddenly forget where the chamber is located," with an extremely aghast face the chef instantly announced.

May nodded rapidly "And I'm not interested in shinny thing," which was true, she was used to steal when it was down necessary and vital –which just happen to be all the time- but that stopped when she engaged in army.

Marco sighed, he knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out at those two. He dried himself with his power then moved past them "If you two needed anything you just have to tell me yoi."

May and Thatch traded a look then the chef whispered in a hushed voice "He is a tsundere," then female nodded.

"I fucking heard that yoi," the commander yelled earning a laugh from the duo.

They dashed to his side both speaking at the same time and demanding things from him. Thatch said something about giving him money to pay off his debts which will cost them their whole bloody wealth, and May asking him to show her his phoenix form once again, Marco raised an eyebrow at the female but didn't respond since he knew she liked that form nor did he comment about the changes he witnessed in the females behaviors. He noticed that she was spouting jokes instead of sarcasm, that she initiates subjects for them to discuss and what was more important that she was frequently smiling. He was hiding his anxiety over her since the day she drunk in his room, but now it gives him peace of mind to watch her lips curve upward.

* * *

And that was it :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there a little -or maybe a lot- of Thatch/May you don't mind that right? *Grin* Let me knew what you thought about it :))

 **Sousie:** That is so sweet of you :)) I'm enjoying reading your reviews as well and Thank you so much for your constant support (just accepted lol)

 **Stranger-san:** Hahah yeah and here it is a little dose of happiness to our little May :D, thank you for reviewing and your constant support and sorry for the late update -stay splendid- :)))

 **StarliteOracle:** Thank you so much for you nice review and constant support :))) here it is your new chapter wish you enjoyed it as well.

Thank you so much guys for reviewing, following, favoring :D love you all.

Ciao Next Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 _A One Time Unrejectable Offer:_

May rolled her eyes for the hundredth time while listening to Thatch recounting what happened at Sogo's bar to Marco, at first he was simply reporting about the curse but when he reached Silvia he started spouting jokes, describing comically how she jumped at the dark-haired woman and highlighting every little embarrassing detail the brunette didn't pay any attention to.

"Then she _fled_ without a second glancing at the snarling woman," Thatch said with a silly happy grin, he has the habit of speaking while portraying his tale with chaotic gestures so enlacing his hands into the back of his head was a sign that he finished.

"Fled?! Really yoi?" The blonde quizzed with a lopsided smirk tracing his lips, he was as always burying his hands into his pockets and leading the way toward the ship with a small step ahead of the two considering that May and Thatch has no clue where they end up after their aimless walk.

"I didn't flee," May yelled getting enough of the purposely offending conversation then she clasped her arms around her when she shivered notably "I couldn't help getting goose bumps."

Marco turned to face her with his cheeky smirk extending until it turned to a fanged sneer "In our world that is called fear yoi," he said haughtily.

"No, it's not," she retorted with a vein throbbing painfully at her temple "I was awfully nauseated and all of it was your damn fault," she was completely paranoid and shamelessly admitting it cause anyone with a damn 'common sense' would have felt like he had being stabbed all over his body with small needles if he saw someone turning his legs to talons, though she doesn't mind seeing his entire phoenix form since it was charming, and then there was the possibility of Silvia been anything.

"See, told you she found you grosser than sea kings," the chef mumbled under his breath while stifling a laugh but it didn't escape Marco's ears who smacked the back of his head then said humorlessly "Shut it yoi."

Once the enormous vessel entered the line of their vision Thatch run off toward the Moby leaving his brother and May behind, Vista was supposed to import the entire heavy things yesterday but the burnet had to make sure that everything was going as planned before Marco set foot at ship.

However, now that the extremely talkative person left, silent befall the two. Marco could have just partially transformed and flied to the Moby Dick but he discarded the tempting thought since it would be rude to ditch the female all alone, though he had no idea that May was internally begging him to just leave. She, now and then, stole couple of glances of the blonde who was once again completely drenched, his purple shirt that was clinging to his muscled body was almost seen through and his hair was a disheveled mess.

Marco subconsciously and oblivious of the female's eyes on him, dived his hand into his blond starry locks and shoved them backward. The mere act spellbound the brunette and the small stolen glance lasted more than it was supposed to be, she gasped and averted her eyes when he realized she was staring at him and turned toward her with a raised eyebrow _'Why he has to look hot even in his worst stat?'_ She thought frowning since the sol fact that it bothered her troubled her greatly.

The commander shook his head in disbelieve when he spotted her reddening cheeks, and eventually ascertained that she was _not_ attractive to him in any way when she fumed grumbling curses under her breath, he scoffed softly thinking that if she was or wasn't interested in him was her own problem while entirely denying the slight disappointment he felt.

When they reached the vessel and after a small dispute with his inner self he offered May his hand seeing that the Moby was a huge ship and ascending the ladders would be tiring so it would be quicker if he took her up with his devil fruit power, but as his rational part expected she crossed her arms into her chest then eyed him up and down for a solid minute before shooing him away with a dismissal wave of her hand then insolently turned her back at him and start climbing the ladder.

Marco let his hand fell to his side while groaning and glaring daggers at her retreating back "Won't you act like a woman for once yoi?" he posed the question, angry at himself more than at the female.

"Sorry," she uttered sliding her feet above the sixth step then she peered over her shoulder adding with a satirical tone "I'm still learning from you," then she throw him a swift smile before resuming her scaling.

The commander blanked "What was that?" as a response he received a muffled chain of curses, his frown deepened and for the second time he ignored his rational part that told him to just fly the fuck to the main deck and instead he waited until she climbed more of the ladder giving him enough space to climb behind her as well. May halted when she felt his weight heaving the ladder, she briefly shoot him an angry stern star but thankfully for Marco she didn't comment since him chiding himself for acting childishly on a whim was enough.

After ascending almost half of the ladder Marco lost his hope in her feeling tired or slipping of the wooden steps, he sighed feeling flustered for letting himself be dragged by her, annoyed for worrying unnecessary over her and more prominently raged due to his worry being openly rejected. It makes him wonder about which basis he is treating her that way, maybe because she remind him of his brothers since she was similar to Izo and Jozu in her persistence, similar to Thatch and Rakuyou in idiocy and cute like Haruta…' _Cute?'_ he mentally echoed not recalling where or when did he drew this conclusion until his brain replayed the day she was drunk "Your behaviors were way better when you was drunk yoi," he said aloud enough for her to hear him through the deafening sound of the airstream, he didn't thought much about what he pronounced since he assumed she would ignore him anyway.

Though it was surprising that once May heard his words she stopped in her track, she difficultly looked down at him and met his eyes hesitantly "Did you…" her fingers tightened around the ropes and her orbs wavered with panic and uncertainty "Nothing happened right?" she hastily asked then bitted her lower lips. The only memoire she has was her entering the commander's quarter and testing _couple_ of wines' bottles then waking up without a shirt, she pushed the matter into the back of her mind since she couldn't remember what really occurred.

"Huh?" was the only thing he managed to vocalize; he confusedly tilted his head with a blank expression. His eyes widened then he barely held in the smirk that threatened to broke into his face when he comprehended what she was acting all bashful about, he knitted his brows faking naivety "What do you mean yoi?"

Marco clasped a hand to his mouth and chuckled softly when May closed her eyes and heaved a sigh in an attempt to gather her courage "I…I mean between us."

The commander cleared his throat erasing any trace of the humor tainting his tone "Us?" he parroted earning a shy nod, he was pretty convinced that he would never use 'Shy' to describe the brunette but here he was "Well yoi…" he huffed toying with May's patience, he couldn't say he liked the distressed look in her face but he enjoyed seeing a new side of her "Where do I start…" he mumbled to himself doubling her doubts.

May's gloomy and pessimistic brain write hundred of scenarios per second, has she jumped at him while drunk? Did she said or did something embarrassing? Was she the kind who hugs and kiss when drunk? When the commander didn't speak feigning awkwardness, the brunette whimpered protesting "Come on! Marco!"

She looked like an edgy six years old child when she stomped her leg on the wooden step hinting him to hurry and spilt, but the act didn't do anything other than boosting Marco's desire to see more of this chaotic her. He locked eyes with her holding her breath as he did so then uttered calmly "You removed your shirt and said you was hot."

Her shocked face was priceless, she blinked rapidly while opening her mouth and closing it several times. Then she let go of one side of the ladder letting herself hung over the other, she pointed to her and mouthed what Marco read 'me?' which he nodded at, he added seriously this time "There was a moment…" a moment between the two of them when she stripped of her faked frontage and confessed her true feelings, when she spoke of her past deeds with her grey eyes sprinkling with regret and sorrow, but for some reason he couldn't tell her about the weakness she showed in front of him "When you slipped in the bathroom and lost conscious," he smirked when her face flushed "You was just so damn…hilarious."

The brunette was taken aback since it was her first seeing Marco laugh but the fact that he was laughing his ass _at_ her wasn't excusable, she kicked him spot in the face hissing "You fucking bastard! Don't bullshit me when I'm countless steps ahead."

He strongly caught her foot and flashed at her a dark glare of his own then unexpectedly grabbed her hard until she slipped of her position and fell right into his free arm "What is the big deal yoi, if I can easily track you down," a disturbing sinful smirk sluggishly stretched his lips "even better! Send you back to the same beginning."

There was no given time to response let alone react, he just loosened his arm which was circled around her until she slide out and fell heading for the hard ground, considering the high they were in, her death was a certainty. But she spotted Marco jumping after her and then after a split-second she felt his talons clasping around both of her shoulders "I'm just lazy yoi," he uttered reassuring her that, despite his ability to, he wasn't planning to kill her.

Contrary to what he was expecting she chuckled, at first weakly but eventually it turned to a rowdy hysteric laugh, he frowned thinking that she was trying to rile him up _'Go ahead! I might as well wake up at another damned world.'_ She thought fighting the bubbling relief her heart celebrated for still been there.

In a wink they were aboard the Moby and at the main deck, Marco carelessly released the brunette that he now labeled 'Nut', she stumbled then fell. The commander swiftly shifted to his human form and stood towering over her. He shoved his hands into his pockets then bent closing the distance between them "Another thing yoi," he smirked noting the woman's difficulty in breathing and her obvious fast heartbeats " _It_ didn't even twitch in my pants at the sight of you naked so don't get any wrong idea yoi."

May scowled, sure she wasn't that attractive nor she had an alluring body considering all the nasty cuts covering her but if he thought for a moment there that she would allow him to insult her head on then he was merely daydreaming, after all she wasn't made to please anyone. She reduced the already small distance between them until almost their lips touched though the very confused Marco moved back this continued till she stood then she shouted "Oh my God! You can't get it up?" May faked shock then veiled her moth with both hands.

Marco heard one of his bothers choking in his drink, he heard the sound of some metallic items fell from between the hands of some stunned pirates and many gasps and just then he understood that he, this time, was the only one who ignored the existing of company which May used against him.

Unfortunately for him May wasn't finished, she pursed with aloud voice "Poor _**useless**_ thing, you must see a doctor," then she whispered for only him to hear " _How was that_?" She winked at him with a satisfied smile tracing her lips then left.

The blond snapped out of his mystification when a wooden mug was shoved right next to his face, he looked up and saw none other than Rakuyou "Drink," he ordered softly. Marco accepted the offered booze because he was in great need for it thanks to the brunette but before he had the chance to tested his brother added "Ya mustn't discuss this kind of problems with women they won't understand-"

At that moment Marco completely lost it, he arrowed the cup at his brother's head earning a muffled screech then he yelled with a scary scowl "I don't have a fucking problem yoi," he hurled to leave but stopped once again and turned facing his brother with a terrifying glare "Not a word to Thatch," when no one responded he summoned his blue fire and cracked his fisted hand angrily "Heard that yoi?" he left to his quarter when they all nodded their agreement.

* * *

The brunette stood in front of the huge white double door, she knew that the room's occupant would notice her presence even without her knocking. She straightened and cleared her throat then she heard the man's rowdy laugh echoing inside of his quarter, she subconsciously smiled. His laugh always births within her the urge to chuckle for no valid reason.

"Come on in brat," after the words were spoken she pushed the door and entered the room. The same as the last time she was there May spotted a huge jar of sake placed right next to his bed and a red cup full of the intoxicating beverage in his hand, she crinkled her nose when the powerful smell assaulted her nostrils then she shook her head when Whitebeard caught her action and laughed.

"It's a miracle you didn't die of Alcohol poisoning old man," she mumbled reaching for a big wooden chair, she climbed it and stilled there. Her voice was soft, she knew better that he won't give shit no matter what she said and how she said it since his sake was concerned "at least not yet."

Whitebeard gulped heartily from his cup then laughed once again, like she had just spouted some kind of joke. May cleared her throat and pursued her helpless…persuading "You knew? It would be down pathetic if a drink actually killed you," he ceased his chuckles and raised an eyebrow at her and for a moment there she was kind of encouraged to have his attention "I mean your enemies would spit sick jokes about how you died choking on your own sake…" May swallow when she was gawked with a stern glare then added hastily and quietly "…or something like that."

Whitebeard hummed recalling that the same had been said by Marco's tongue "I want to hear something new brat."

Her eyes narrow not quite expecting him letting her carry on the same subject "Alcohol could affect the nerves that control your breathing and heartbeat-"

"The same old shitty tell of the nurses," he cut her off rolling his eyes, due to the numerous times he heard the exact same thing with that specific 'matter-of-fact' tone he learned by heart the grave outcome of alcohol.

May huffed already annoyed by the whole situation then tried again "It might slow down your brain func-" she halted when the giant grumbled something under his breath and shook his head in defiance, she wondered why she even cares when it was from the beginning a lost battle, hell, it might have caused him alcoholism long ago and now his body is addictively requiring the consummation of large amounts of Sake on its system. May snapped at his carefree behavior "I bet your fucking brain is malfunctioning to begin with," she tsked not really caring a tad about his reaction "Drink to set it right."

When Whitebeard increased his aura and intentionally brushed it with the female's aura a shiver run down her spine, it was like his lone presence has a soul on its own, it was akin to an invisible living being and he wasn't intimidating her in any shape, she felt nothing other than Whitebeard warmth radiating through it and his sheer amusement probably down to her last words. He laughed raucously and it vibrated through her own chest spreading warmth within her and an unknowing happiness simply because he was contented ' _Does having parent felt like that?_ ' she bitted her lower lips and linked her hands into her lap as worry took over her mind, and she could swear that he sensed her distress considering he stopped laughing instantly.

"I knew you would be a great daughter," he said quietly. He was merely teasing her with his aura, not cornering her and he didn't want risk scaring her away.

May noticeably flinched at his words but then forced herself to relax and rolled her eyes "As long as I approve of your Sake huh?" She asked rhetorically.

"Join my crew and be my daughter, May," Whitebeard coolly commanded more than asked her, he had an earnest, determined expression and his unwavering eyes were locked with her grey frightened ones. Izo told him not to ask since her answer would be certainly negative, however it had to be done and he knew he won't regret it regardless of her decision.

"What…" May stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence, but then her brain started registering the giant's authoritative words "Why the heck are you ordering me?!" She retorted understanding from where Marco's arrogance came from.

"I am the captain," he casually answered as it was a given to order her around "Gurarara…."

He laughed increasing May's anger "NOT MINE!" She concluded that Marco's egotism can't hold a candle to Whitebeard's. She sighed calming slightly "You should be more selective in your choices," she let a humorless chuckle escape her lips "You don't want someone like me in your family."

Whitebeard cocked an eyebrow at the female "Like you?" he inquired seeking to knew what in her depths, what she thought about herself.

May held her wide opened hand then started the count of her deeds from the tip of her pinky finger "A thieve, who trust no one," it was a common thing that in the life of streets you can't rely on no one except for your pain known that it was your only sign which mean you are still alive, your only reason for pursing your motion. She moved to her ring finger "A liar, that can't be trusted," and that was a given, she had to protect herself with any available method even if it was gutless. May moved to her middle finger "A brainless tool," it was ironically fitting since what she gained from the whole soldier thing was a middle finger, then it was the turn for her index, at first she hesitated but eventually uttered "a killer," she leaned putting her forehead over her enlaced hands, waiting to hear what he has to say and wondered if he would react the same as Thatch.

She heard rustling which was due to him drinking heartily from his cup "But what I am seeing in front of me is nothing other than a good person," he said calmly.

May felt dizzy down to her swiftly holding her head up to verify if Whitebeard was mocking or telling her the truth, she tilted her head when she spotted no hint of amusement in his serious feature "Did the Alcohol finally get to your head?" She asked not really understanding what he meant by his words.

"Is that something you say to your father, brat?" he said grumpily though his sparkling eyes didn't go unnoticed and it was a first for the brunette to actually read what he really felt.

"I didn't accept your _offer_ ," she answered as grumpily.

"Well, it's your decision to make. But remember that all the people above the Moby Dick are considered criminals and feared for what they are," May was stunned, it was an obvious thing that they were all wanted however she had never saw any harm from them so she had forget all about that little detail "They aren't angels nor saints, due to their own personal reasons they had committed mistakes just like you did or maybe worse. However, they did not overlook their errors rather they carried them on their shoulders and under the heavy weights of their regrets they have changed," there's a story behind every person, a reason why they acted the way they did, a belief they defended even the 'bad' people are the heroes of their own lives "What matters now is what they have chosen to be, not what they were," the past cannot be changed, forgotten or erased, it can only be accepted.

It was uncomfortable to stand before someone whose gazes pierce through her soul and see what's on her depths, unnerving to feel like a cup of glass and her entire content is showing. On the other hand, his speech was akin to cast a magical spell on her, it lifted the curse of angst that befall her for years and put her demons to permanent sleep. Her vision blurred with unshed tears and how much she wanted to cry out loud for simply been accepted, however she quickly swallowed her hiccups and with the back of her hand wiped her watery eyes before the droplets rained over her cheeks since she knew if she started she won't be able to stop. She cleared her throat twice to make sure she won't stammer "But why me?" Why did he want her in his family?

"I like mysterious little _things_ , brat," he spouted jokingly in a teasing tone, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that despite she had the golden ticket to begin an entire different life in this world she wouldn't be able to last long alone. She was unlike the others, a woman who ran past women and men to save a child –a stranger- from inferno, and in this world the special people who carry a small shred of justice are casted away because they represent danger to the government and problems to the other civilians, except for if she accept living with her head buried under the ground which he was certain she would refuse.

"Seriously, I hate your bluntness old man," She said angrily because he referred to her as an object then she sighed jumping from the chair and heading toward the exit, she halted right in front of the wooden double door, Whitebeard smirked when she took a deep breath then turned and bowed "Arigato old man for everything, I'll take your offer into consideration and give you a proper replay when I make up my mind."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her that what she had isn't an option but rather an unrejectable offer.

"I'll be waiting brat," she flashed him a sincere smile and he could swear that her face was shining from sheer happiness. Once he internally wished to see her smile like that more often he knew that his parental part had kicked in and he had already taken her for a daughter. When she left closing the door behind her he mumbled "I'm leaving this matter in your care, Izo."

* * *

The cross-dresser, Vista and Haruta were moving for two hours from a store to the other and what they end up buying till now was two long dresses that May will surely refuse to wear and one top since apparently the storekeepers are also blood seekers and honestly if Vista wasn't there with them Izo would have spent all their funds in one single bloody piece of clothes and they still needed to search for a herbalist or at least a doctor, they all sighed in union.

"Well, she either wear those dresses or stay naked," Izo huffed in annoyance, he never thought that shopping would be that flustering.

Vista scoffed at his brother's words shaking his head, he can sense a war coming.

"I can see it," said Haruta while closing his eyes and feigning concentration.

"See what?" Izo shouted glaring at their youngest not in the mood for any jokes.

"Her wearing Marco's clothes to irk him and your dresses cut to pieces for cleaning use," he laughed cheerfully not aware of the fan arrowed at him until it painfully made contact with the back of his head.

But then the cross-dresser tapped his chin with his wooden fan, thinking that Haru actually had a good point there that would help him in his 'match-making' proposes, but as much as he wanted to interfere in May and Marco's relationship he wanted to see the brunette wearing a dress at least once, he frowned thinking of a solution.

Vista and Haruta watched the cross-dresser crouched with his back at them mumbling something to himself, the youngest nudged his swordsman brother worrying over Izo's mental health. Just as Vista shrugged the cross-dresser yelled "I've decided!" causing them to jump "Let's delay buying clothes till we reach the next Isle," he marched past his two brothers and then stood planting his hands into his hips "Now, where are we going to find a doctor?" and as wish made upon a shooting star an elderly man wearing glasses and held an old-fashioned bag went right out of the house in front of the trio, he gave some advices to the house occupant and then bowed his farewell.

A smirk broke into Izo's face and a shiver ran down Vista and Haruta's spines "What devil is backing you up?" The swordsman uttered as they made their way toward the aged man.

The cross-dresser face fell instantly and he hissed "O shut up."

After greeting the old man and verifying that he was truly a doctor they handed him a paper in which the nurses wrote the name of the herbs they needed.

The doctor stared at the paper then looked at the trio, then again looked down at the paper just to make sure he read the name right. He raised a grey brow at them "And what do you need this herb for? Drugging a sea king?"

The trio blanked and first to snap out of it was Haru who fumed yelling "The bitches," he knew there was something fishy with the nurses though he couldn't grasp why they hated May, apart from taking the head nurse as a hostage –and that was a misinterpret- she had done nothing to harm any of them.

A flying smack was sent to Haruta by Vista, true his anger was understandable but still he shouldn't assume that everyone aboard the Moby Dick would approve of her just because he like and accept her in the family. Newbie are always bond to have problems and she had to somehow work it out, after all trust isn't an already-made thing to give it build over time.

Without delay Izo snatched the paper from between the doctor's hands and chopped it "So, we have a roguish wolfkin aboard the ship and we seek to calm it," he said with a misrepresented closed-eyes smile.

"You need an anti-anxiety medicine?" the doctor tilted his head not really getting what the pirates in front of him needs.

"No, we wish to put it to a temporary sleep," clarified Vista.

"And preferably for a day or two," Haruta added frowning while thinking that the longer they the delay her waking and turmoil the better, he shuddered when his mind provided him with a clear image of her angry face "maybe it's for the best if we take the anti-anxiety medicines as well."

* * *

Despite the rainy weather the main deck was as always occupied by numerous pirates, May shoved her hands into her coat's pockets then took a deep breath. She marched toward the riling then stood viewing the life from a whole different angle with the knowledge that the world didn't change but she who did. It is magnificent how our feelings, the mind-set of us, human being, are able to control what around us. In our eyes, they could turn life into a pitch-black hole as well as they could plant stars in our black skies and make them shine.

And now with her new mind-set May let her grey silver eyes swam faraway to the horizon where the stormy clouds couldn't reach, where the sun fell sending her last golden signature kiss. May's lips curved upright tracing a soft smile, she no longer saw an end instead she saw a promise for a better tomorrow.

"Where did you run to?" A familiar voice asked with a sulking undertone.

The brunette turned facing the chef, she rose a delicate eyebrow at him "I was talking with your father," she answered subconsciously while her entire attention drawing toward two portable lights in his hands. Then she looked up and over Thatch shoulders where Rakuyou stood, gesturing her to refuse whatever the happy-go-lucky would suggest by crossing his arms and shaking his head, she gave a slight nod "What are you planning?" She asked the chef.

He held the portable lights and responded with his cheerful grin "Night exploring, just the two of us."

May rolled her eyes "No, thanks," she uttered marching past him.

Thatch who had expected her answer held several photos of his blond brother "Really? I though you would be interested in those embarrassing pictures of Marco," May flinched stopping in her track and the chef shrugged overlooking her reaction "but whatever I'll burn them to make sure-…"

Rakuyou face palmed when May hastily went back to where the brunet stood, snatched the picture from him then said "There is nothing better than night exploring to do."

* * *

Hey Guys, How're doing? Wish you're fine :D Sorry for the late update and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

 **Sousie:** Thank you dear, lol Thatch is energetic as ever :p . Thanks for reviewing and the nice words :D.

 **StarliteOracle:** Thank you for reviewing and your constant support, wish you thought the same about them in this chapter :)).

Thank you all for reading, following/favoring this fic :D

Review so I could know what you thought about this story.

Ciao Next Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

***Bow* Thank you so much for excusing the mistakes in this story and carry on reading it, and Thank you as well for the favorites, follows and reviews they always give me the needed push to continue.  
**

 **I wish I didn't disappointed you in anyway and if I did please feel free to pointed out :)  
**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And Wishing You Guys a Very Merry Christmas. Hope You, Your families and Friends Have a Wonderful and a Happy New Year :D**

 **Thatch : Can I have my Christmas gift now?**

 **Me : Of course, anything for you Thatch.**

 **Thatch : Then change this story to May x Thatch.**

 **Me : *Stare at him*...**

 **Thatch : No? *Pout* Whatever! you don't own one piece or any of its characters anyway. Intruder *Walk away***

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 _The Confrontation:_

Supervising repairs isn't the worst duty aboard a vessel, it's only consisted of sightseeing and inspecting the ship for any cracks or holes on its frame then superintending the equip of shipwrights and make sure they do a good job, however considering the size of the Moby Dick it's one hell of a tiring task but Jozu will live it down.

Thankfully the Moby is made of the treasure tree Adam's wood so there was just a _minimum_ damage in the interior design of the ship caused by his brothers when drunk or when they had -some kind of- contests, and not an iota of scratch on its farm.

Everything was going smoothly until he stumbled upon a human-shaped hole in front of Marco's room, Jozu tilted his head frowning and thinking that sometimes, which happens to be the entire time, his brothers has a bad sense of humor. Though he heard something snapped inside of his head when one of his shipwright brothers, Jack, asked aggressively about the culprit, at that moment Jozu wondered if his brain cells finally lost it and start committing suicide. He groaned pointing toward the side shaped pompadour hair "None other than Thatch."

The same idiot who inquired mouthed an 'oh' of comprehension while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How will we fix this?" Jozu huffed quizzing under his breath. He had to do something really quick before Marco's return since he wouldn't be pleased one bit by the 'present' Thatch left right in front of his room.

"We ain't doin' shit," Jack nothing but shouted while chaotically hurling his arms in front of him, his shipwright companions were shushing him franticly and gesturing him to shut it "just glue 'Thatch' back there," they all face-palmed when he spoke his brilliant idea.

"Are you drunk?" Jozu sternly glared at his brother, it wasn't a rule but obviously they should at least be sober to do their work properly. Jack half way shaking his head hiccuped out loud then curtained his mouth with one hand mumbling a muffled 'oops', the other shipwrights started spouting excuses to help the idiot when Jozu smirked lopsidedly "Not that bad of a penalty though," he said jokingly though his devilish expression had his brothers' mouth gaped at him.

The sound of steps coming toward them butted in their shock then one of the nurses showed up waving at the commander and beckoning him to approach her, Jozu frowned but complied nonetheless.

"What is it?" he asked the dark blue haired female clothed in her tiny short uniform internally wondering if they don't feel cold with little clothes on them.

"We're short of some medicines, would you please send someone to fetch them for us commander Jozu?" she deliberately blinked lavishly. The diamond commander crossed his arms in front of him and raised a brow at the shortie woman in front of him, if they desperately needed those medicines why didn't they report them to Marco beforehand? Like reading his mind she added "It's shameful that we didn't pay heed to our shortage until Vista and Izo come _urgently_ asking for some medicines," her depressed toned voice has a sing-song end to it and she wore a forged remorseful expression however the commander lost track of how faked her regret seemed once he heard the name of his two brothers mentioned in the same sentence that included 'urgent' and 'medicine'.

"What they needed medicines for?" he instantly asked with a dark frown.

The nurse smirked triumphantly as if she was waiting for this precise query to be posed, which was true "Ah don't worry they're fine, they were just searching for sleeping pills to use for _abducting_ …the new girl," she tapped a finger at her chin trying hard to remember the brown-haired female's name "what was her name again?" she mumbled under her breath.

"May," Jozu answered subconsciously after snapping out of his momentary shock since he was already aware that his idiot brothers would try something to keep the woman aboard the ship, but sleeping pills? Are they for real? "So that's what they are up to," he huffed with a troubled expression. The nurse nodded grinning happily from an ear to the other "Does Marco knew?" he knew the first wasn't stupid and already figured it out on his own once they kicked him out of the Moby Dick, as he was certain that Marco won't be able to do a thing if he didn't witness his brothers in the act.

The nurse shook her head then flashed him an –almost- innocent closed-eyes smile waving her goodbye "Well, that was it! See you around command," she said sweet coating her tone, turned on an elegant dime then walked away.

Jozu frown deepened then he shouted "Oi Minami!" the woman stopped freezing in her spot not daring to take another step nor turn around to face the extremely pissed commander, she gulped. "Weren't you here to give me a list of your needs?" he inquired scoffing internally when she shivered notably, apparently she wasn't…and swinging her hips more than necessary didn't distract the third commander one bit.

"AH! Right," thankfully Minami had already prepared a list just in case he asked for it, she hastily handed it to him then dashed running, as fast as she managed with her high heels, toward the main deck.

When she completely vanished Jozu's frown disappeared and he laughed hard, if he caught the action and didn't imagine it then she had actually pulled the small folded paper from her bra.

Once his laughter died down he shook his head smiling _'Our nurses are unique,'_ though it was clear now that they don't like May, maybe because they're just childishly jealousy of the brown-haired woman but then again they never acted hostile when it's about adapting a new nurse. So maybe it's because May wasn't wanted in the family in favor of her knowledge or abilities but was wanted for her.

She was sought for the person she represents…and phrasing it that way seemed almost unfair to the nurses, however Jozu wasn't about to dance on the cadence of their envy heated play since he had no desire to stand against his father's decisions. True his opinions are taking seriously, however the third felt that if he as much as questioned his father's wish to take May in then he has to doubt all of his father's previous decisions which included adapting the diamond commander himself.

And that's all beside his massive curiosity about the woman who shattered Marco's infinite patience and won over the fondness of his other commander brothers…even the usually uninterested Curiel. Snapping out of his daze, Jozu's eyes widened then he winced when he saw Marco right in from of him. It appeared that the blond was in one of his lately fool moods -must likely due to the female- seeing as he didn't utter a word and just nodded at the diamond commander then resumed his saunter toward his room.

' _And still wining over them,'_ Just as Jozu thought this, he heard cursing coming from the first division commander's quarter that was down to Marco been greeted by an awfully chaotic quarter and stepped on the shreds of the broken wine's bottles adorning his floor. The third commander smirked _'though she seem to use the hard way with some people,'_ he added as an afterthought while heading to calm down his brother before he end up killing someone…or throwing himself overboard.

* * *

Dr. Matsumoto peek at his weird customers from above his glasses while his hands incessantly rolling the wheel of the iron herbs grinder, first he was skeptical about their reasons for requesting sleeping medicine but observing them up close and hearing them banter proved to him that they weren't bad people. The swordsman was sitting in a wooden chair like an immobile rock, seeping the tea the doctor offered them. The lively teen was jumping from a room to the other inspecting books, the dried herbs and the chemicals the elderly have in his house with the cross-dresser in his toes chiding him when he touch something.

After rooming the whole house Haruta took a seat beside the occupied doctor and in an attempt to get the old man to speak he remarked happily "It seems you have shortage in herbs."

Izo was glad the teen had put his butt on the hard surface of the wooden chair before breaking something, he groaned wondering if bringing him instead of Thatch was a mistake since the chef is annoying _only_ when females concerned but Haruta is energetic about everything.

The doctor throatily hummed and obviously the teen wasn't satisfied by his wordless answer. Matsumoto felt uncomfortable when Haruta kept staring at him with his big blue sparkling eyes, he sighed giving in "Nowadays it's hard to find them," he has to travel around the whole island for weeks to gather the few aromatic plants that managed to bloom "the rainy weather has ruined their perfect environment."

Haruta was bored and none of his brothers would be eager to keep his company during the time the doctor prepare their requested medicine, so he was pretty excited when he got the old man to speak to him. He mouthed an audible 'Oh' then a grin broke into his face lighten it "I think it's far better than been in a volcanic Island."

"Normally I would agree," he was been in one of those islands once and he can't say he liked the high temperature "But unfortunately here the low humidity is affecting the islanders' health, the plants growths and its killing most of the animal that are used to the warm weather," the island is fighting a lost battles against the foreign stormy weather "To put it simply this island is dying."

"That's madness!" Izo shrieked butting in the conversation, and with riotous tone he continued "There are many people living in winter and even thunder stormy island just fine."

For seconds the sound of crunching leafs and the rolling grinder stopped, Izo thought that he had done it and doctor wouldn't finish their request but it appeared that he just need to add more herbs. After a moment he uttered calmly "They say a phoenix can't swim," the cross-dresser rolled his eyes at the well-knowing expression, he personally know how much truth is behind it, the doctor resumed clarifying "An island's climate is somehow connected to its specific location in the world, its nature is related to the type of its soil, the animals living on it are accommodate to its precise conditions and so on," Matsumoto was always a logical person and he knew that each thing in the world isn't just a chaos but putted with a great care, Grandline, Calm Belt, Devil fruits…are all in the equation of reasons and results. He presumed grinding the herbs "Sometimes madness define the summit of ingenuity, we just called it 'insanity' because it's beyond our comprehension." And in all honesty he sometimes thinks that the magic is resided within the unknown.

Izo apologized about his outburst, he and Vista kept earnestly listening to the doctor who answered the countless questions Haruta arrowed at him. Eventually the old man finished his task and handed his weird customers their requested medicine "Just be kind to whoever villager you're kidnapping they're all good people," he advised tranquilly like kidnapping someone was a normal thing.

Maybe he was skeptical first but hell, whoever they're abducting are bond to have a better life than the one he have in this island that promise nothing other than death, and from what he observed those three weren't bad pirates.

Vista and Izo stood rooting in their spots with their eyes wide opened and their mouths agape, was a doctor supposed to give an ' _advice'_ like that so casually? Well, probably not. Haruta wasn't fazed at all, he nodded grinning naively "We vowed to take of her, though she isn't from Lutetia."

"Oi!" The cross-dresser and the swordsman yelled at the same time, what they were sure of was that Haruta wasn't supposed to say that. Though, they sweat dropped after the doctor said disappointedly "Too bad."

Snapping out of his 'what-the-fuck' state, Vista coughed clearing his throat "We'll talk to Pops and see if we can do something about the island's conditions," after all they can't just let people die here.

"Pops?" The doctor inquired adjusting his grey glasses.

"Our father, you know, Whitebeard." Haruta sing-sang in a matter-of-fact tone.

The last thing Dr. Matsumoto heard before fainting was a thunderstorm, or was it inside of his head? Anyway, he somehow convinced his inner-self that it was because of stress. After all being one of the only three doctors on an Isle isn't easy, and it has _absolutely_ nothing to do with the most wanted pirates in his house. When the doctor regained his conscience the Trio was still there, surprisingly they took care of him while nagging him to be more careful and that facilitate restocking his faith on them.

By the time they made sure the old man was okay and left his house it was nighttime and the moon was illuminating the roads with his silver light, Vista sleepily yawned then announced that he would go back to the Moby Dick while Izo and Haruta decided to return to Sogo's tavern.

However, on their way the cross-dresser and Haru heard couple of boisterous laughter which, due to the silence hunting the isle, echoed countless times. Izo sighed shaking his head to evaporate the thoughts of ghosts and possessed humans out of his brain then hurled to resume his walk but with widening eyes noticed that Haruta that was next to him just a second ago vanished from his spot "Huhh?" Horrified, the cross-dresser swung his head left then right searching for the restless brat then he caught sight of a running silhouette taking a sharp turn "Damn brat!" he gritted his teeth following him.

After awhile of chasing Haruta's silhouette through the streets and dark alleys which greatly help increasing Izo's rage since he couldn't catch up to the brat's speed, the chibi pirates stopped peeking from a sharp turn. The furious cross-dresser didn't care what his brother was observing, the trice he reached an arm-length from his brother's back he arrowed his fan at Haruta's empty head "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack you fucking brat!?" What if the curse was real? What if Haruta was killed? Izo would blame himself for the rest of his miserable life if something happened to his young brother.

Haruta was smarter than retorting at his cross-dresser brother when he is using that combination of an angry tone and language but of course that didn't stop him from yelling mentally at him while rubbing his swelling hit _'I can take care of myself just fine!'_ he glared at him with his watery eyes "I'm sorry, I thought it was a ghost…but it appeared it's just May and Thatch." He knew they were just concerned about him but he isn't a baby and top it all he is a damn commander and his rank didn't come out of the blue, he worked hard to achieve it, -with no overconfidence- he can say that he is a skilled fighter.

Izo's frown faded then his painted lips stretched into one of his chilling relaxed smiles, he pulled his brother from his collar. Haru would be dreaming if this ended with a simple plain apology "You don't look sorry to me at all," he hissed through gritted teeth.

The small pirate looked aghast, he clapped his hands and closed his eyes tightly lowering his head "In the name of my honorable piracy life I, the twelve division commander, deeply apol-…"

The cross-dresser cut him off "What did you just said?" Haruta hesitantly opened one eye, he thought that his brother would be furious because he intentionally used the number of his rank in his apology hinting that he was higher than him, while that isn't really the case for their ranking system but Haruta still managed to offend Izo with it. With shocked, not hostile, expression the cross-dresser parroted what his rage hazed brain slowly started registering from the word of his brother "…May and Thatch?" He let go of him immediately when he nodded then sprinted to verify his brother's word just in case he mistook May and Thatch for the two persons he saw, but unfortunately he wasn't "Where does those idiots think they're going?" he fumed.

"Let's chase…after them?" the first part was an excited shouted but when Izo threw a dark glare at him he mumbled the last part cautiously.

"I'll deal with you later," when Izo hissed his threatening promise Haruta swallowed then nodded stiffly "For now let's chase after them."

* * *

May couldn't help the outburst of her laughter when she was flicking through the pictures Thatch gave her, they were just too damn hilarious plus the chef was recounting the story of each one of them. She chuckled scanning the fourth photo that captured the perfect moment when Marco fell with his face kissing the wooden floor of the Moby which Thatch explained was covered with oil, and it was another prank that Haru and he pulled on the entire crew though they were penalized to clean the whole thing all alone, which was really hard. She shoved the picture behind the other revealing another one and once again she laughed boisterously until her vision blurred and her stomach hurt "I-I can't…" She said fighting toughly to catch her breath "I can't believe you dyed his hair _green_ ," he looked exactly like a grumpy pineapple.

"The proof is in your hands," Thatch said with a mischievous grin.

"It's hard to trust my eyes when you're still alive and kicking," she uttered punching his shoulder playfully then resumed her laughter.

He chuckled overly amused by the memory that that picture awakened "Then trust me, I barely did!" he said stroking his black bread "That day, we were attacked by marines," he scoffed when he clearly remembered that the men of justice decided to launch a 'surprising' attack at them before sunrise but his father sniffled their rotten smell from miles "Marco didn't notice his hair was dyed until he saw his reflection on one of his marines opponent's sword," it was hysterical that he received odd looks even before the battle started without him knowing the reason.

"I bet he was like…" the chef was stunned when she stopped clearing her throat twice getting ready to mimic Marco's voice then she pulled her dagger holding it in front of her and glaring at it _"is that me yoi?"_ May moved the dragger to see her reflection from all the possible angles and, to Thatch amusement, pretty much like his brother did. She frowned _"Well, I never looked so…"_ she barely blocked the chuckle that threatened to escape her lips when Thatch started laughing, she smirked pushing her bangs back and lifting her head arrogantly _"So perfect in my life yoi,"_ then she burst out laughing.

Izo and Haruta succeeded on getting close to the two without been noticed, and they had heard loud and clear the conversation between Thatch and May. The cross-dresser snickered stifling his laughter while his younger brother fall down laughing really hard, he swiftly dragged Haru and clasped a hand to his mouth chiding him quietly.

Haruta didn't try to pull away since he wasn't sure yet he wouldn't resume his laughing out loud so he stayed still until the cross-dresser sighed from relief when Thatch and May didn't alert by the high-pitched sound, which was probably down to their own voices been echoed so they thought that Haruta's laugh was one of them.

"I can't find a fitting description for what I just witnessed," Thatch said when his laughs died down to chuckles, Haruta and Izo nodded their agreement even without been seeing.

"Seriously now," she said with a grin adorning her face "how did you escape the bird's wrath?"

"I was attacked from both, marines and Marco, and the idiots thought he was betraying us and start giving him orders and that got his attention," Marco has the tendency to let his brothers practice in battles to increase their fighting skills but that day he destroyed three vessels all by himself "…for awhile," then he returned to torment the chef as fast as he could, Thatch wind up with a broken jaw and that wasn't funny at all.

Chuckling, she shook her head putting the photo in the back and revealing another one. May's giggle halted instantly then a fond smile illuminated her face, as well as Thatch's.

After Marco sank the marines' ships he flew back to the Moby Dick and in his raged state didn't notice that Thatch was injured and wouldn't be able to defend himself, he just walked toward him and punched him spot in the face with his Haki coated fist which resulted in the broken jaw however Marco instantly freaked out then started apologizing even though it was the chef's fault.

Thatch has never and ever felt like a real jerk until that day.

And the last picture in May's hand was taking when Marco gave him a piggyback ride to the infirmary.

Well, he wasn't planning to show May that picture and to his embarrassment, the female flipped the picture and read what Thatch wrote on its back.

' _Be a pineapple, stand tall, wear a crown and be sweet inside.'_

"Real brothers huh?" was what she mumbled to herself, and Thatch wasn't about to complain about the lack of teasing.

He cleared his throat "Next time you'll be with us," the chef pulled her in a side huge "right?" he asked hopefully making Haru and Izo lean more to hear her answer.

She chuckled lightly "Who knows?" she have little time to consider her options before giving her answer and she's really considering his offer. May hastily changed the subject, she didn't want to disappoint him or give him hope "By the way, where are we going?" now that there is no picture distracting her, her attention turned to the road they're taking and which wasn't promising any well-being.

They were walking a pathway between the previously two fields of flowers that are now used as graveyard, she could hear the hoots of owls and there were few leafless trees here and there. May wondered where the hell the mist come from but pushed the matter into the back of her head while too occupied with ogling a horrifying statue of a hooded grim reaper holding a scythe.

"You see that building," Thatch pointed uphill toward the deserted marines' base, the building was surrounded by trees which hinted the existing of the forest right behind it "That's our destination," he grinned happily.

May rolled her eyes then her head snapped to the statue again when she her ears detected the sound of movement but after a second of staring at the stony sculpture. Thatch voice butted in shattering her focus "Let's see who will reach there first," then he started running.

"Hey! Wait," She shouted following his example and blaming her imagination for creating things though she was unaware that it was Haruta and Izo behind the statue "That isn't fair!"

* * *

By the end of the day Silvia was exhausted, her fatigue seems to pile up and the rest she takes in the few hours of night aren't doing her any good. She knew that using her devil fruit power for such a long period of time is destroying her body internally, as she knew that her end would be sooner than later if she didn't stop. However whenever she put her head in the pillow with the resolve of stopping tomorrow the face of the kids from her past hunt her, as well as the memories of her mother been killed in front of her eyes and the torture the marines put her through. Silvia was simply angry at the marines, the pirates who let their children suffer and the people who stood watching, she was angry at the whole world.

She chuckled humorlessly thinking that she'll die before she could witness this nasty world's end, as for 'justice' she no longer believe that such a thing exist.

She heard rustling coming from the window then frowned turned toward the dimly light figure of her friend, he transformed to his human form then pushed his dark gray hair sitting on the riling with a disturbing fanged smirk on his face and Silvia immediately realize that he was going to mess something up "What is it Ryo?" for god seek she asked for nothing other than some hours of sleep. Raged she threw the blanket from her hands then crossed her arms.

"They're close by," to Silvia's horror he licked his lips "You go rest, I'll go greet our guests and have some fun," once he announced his plan he launching himself backward flying toward his foes.

"Ryo, come back here," Silvia shouted and even though she is aware that he heard her clearly he didn't comply "RYO!" she yelled this time desperately with a terrified expression, she was afraid he would die confronting the Whitebeard pirates since he was her only remaining true friend.

Lutetia was Ryo's homeland, he was one of the children who abducted by the marines when the islanders wanted to rebel on the government. The marines promised that they'd return them once they made sure the islanders represent no harm though they were just doing what they're skilled at, _lying_. The villagers' children were also used in the experiments, they were forced to eat the devil fruits, tortured, and killed at the end.

"Fucking idiot!" she hissed dashing toward the exit with a determined expression, she won't let him die even if it kills her.

Meanwhile, Thatch and May panted in an attempt to catch their breaths, running uphill was tiring and they stopped countless steps away from the base. The chef grinned knowingly at her "I've won."

The brown-haired female pouted grumbling how that was unfair, neither he gave her a proper warning nor they started at the same time "You're really fast though," she commented sincerely. Thatch rubbed a finger along his nose proudly "We have Marco to thank for that," she bet he spend his days running from the blue chicken since his pranks, intentionally or not, seemed to affect the first division commander in a way or another.

They exchanged a look like reading each others thoughts then they both burst out laughing, well they indeed need to thank Marco but in their special way.

However, their merry moment ended quickly, Thatch tensed when his trained ears detected the sound of something piercing through the air and heading toward them with a high speed…. He gritted his teeth looking at the building in front of them then clenched the hilt of his swords readying to defend. Behind a leafless tree, Izo swiftly pulled his gun preparing to attack.

May was alerted by the chef's reaction, she frowned trailing his line of vision which was aimed at the marine base, and she didn't hear instead she saw a huge dark creature flying directly toward her with his mouth ajar and showing off his sharp pointed out fangs. Her hands floated to her pockets in a failed attempt to get her dagger or gun…anything…through she was aware she wouldn't make it.

Thatch was horrified when he realized that he wasn't the target "May!" he shouted instantly launching himself at her, and if the chef was a second late May would have been injured. They both fell on the ground rolling twice. The chef end up above the female, he was embracing her tightly and protecting her head from the impact with both hands but he has to make sure she wasn't injured, he slightly pulled away looking down at her "Are you okay?"

May nodded hastily, Thatch got up pulling her up with him as well "Thanks," she mumbled.

Izo was hardly restraining himself and Haruta from attacking whatever the hell was trying to bite May's head off, however they shouldn't reveal their location to the enemy, they must play the card of surprise element wisely "Go bring the commanders!" The cross-dresser order Haruta in a hushed sound.

"Now way, I can't-…" The teen retorted raising his voice a little bit, and that little bit was sitting on Izo's nerves.

The cross-dresser snapped taking his eyes of the foggy battle ground and sternly glared at his brother "Listen to me for once!" he hissed the words making Haruta bit his tongue "You are faster than me," he reasoned with a softer tone "I wouldn't have let you go alone otherwise."

Haruta nodded his agreement "Be careful," once he uttered the words he take off dashing toward the Moby Dick, it'll take him awhile before reaching the ship so he wished and prayed his brothers and sister -May- would be okay until he bring back up.

May and Thatch were having a hard time recognizing the living being in front of them since it was misty and it seems just their luck a passing cloud curtained the moon for a moment but when it moved and the silver light provided them with a much better sight their eyes widened in shock or at least May's.

The creature has big pointed out hairy ears, its eyes were entirely black and rounded and he has two razor sharp fangs that look more intimidating when the said animal screeches. He has a squashed ugly nose and a split lower lip. His short dark-gray hair was covering most of his face and body except for his black wings that are now folded as he was standing on all his fours since he was chiropteran –has forelimbs modified to form wings-

And in short that was an animal May has come across once or twice in her past miserable life, his smaller version that is, _a vampire bat_.

Did the damn huge bat just smirk- _fucking smirked_ \- at her and licked its lips knowingly? Her bangs shadowed her eyes then she called "Thatch?"

The chef drew one of his twin swords and apparently was busy glaring and growling at the animal in front of them, he hummed in acknowledgement glancing at her from the corner of his eyes however what he, Izo or the animal himself didn't expected was her slapping him with the back of her hand.

Izo and the bat both sweat dropped while Thatch whined "Its hurt damn it!" it was actually been awhile since he was slapped that hard.

May stared at him with blank unreadable expression "Oh… _hurt_?" then she cocked her head to one side suspiciously "To say that this isn't a dream," or maybe her brain started creating new nightmare to torture her.

"It is not!" Thatch yelled while still holding the read mark her fingers traced on his cheeks, though he wasn't the only one who spoke the words.

The brown-haired female hugged herself and shuddered a few time "That fugly animal just spoke!" she said already feeling nauseated "I'll never get used to this," she added as an afterthought.

"A devil fruit user, huh?" Thatch concluded standing in front of May in a protecting gesture, he swiftly drew his other sword then bent slightly while positioning his weapons in a defense maneuver seeing that the 'fugly' creature was very pissed at what May said and he will attack anytime sound.

"Wench! How dare you?" the bat screeched then in a wink launched at Thatch, the latter stopped his motion by crossing his swords in front of him which hardly blocked the devil fruit's user attack. However what the chef wasn't counting on was the sharp nails the bat had.

Thatch didn't fail in blocking any of the slashes the bat arrowed at him, but the devil fruit user was double his high in his full animal form and he, in contrary to him he was starting to get tired so if they resumed their progress he'll lose. The chef gritted his teeth when the bat succeeded in moving him a little bit using more pressure on Thatch and he felt his feet graze into the ground more inches backward with each hit he stopped.

For the moment, May draw her gun she then aimed at the bat's head. However his movements were swift and chaotic, and sometimes Thatch enter her line of shooting and the last thing she wished was hurting the chef "Fuck Thatch!" She yelled flustered with the whole situation.

Though when Izo jumped from behind a tree across from them May felt relieved, he has a better shooting range but even though she did trust his abilities her chest was tight and she was uneasy that's why she didn't put down her gun.

How much she hated when her dreadful hunches were right.

In a second their vision darkened as clouds veiled the moon and a thunderstorm bolted from nowhere and stroked near where Izo stood, he lost his footing and fell loosening his grip on the gun.

Thatch distracted by what happened to his brother halted his movement immediately, he inspectingly looked at Izo with extremely anxious emerald eyes and he failed to see the spiteful smirked broking into the animal's face while holding one winged arm to attack.

May was troubled with what just happened, her eyes hovered toward the cross-dresser sitting in the ground and hopefully he wasn't injured. Though she didn't lower her gun one second and what bit attention she has was drawn back to the weight in her hands and as a result to the battle in front of her, she gritted her teeth when she saw that bloody expression in the bat's figure then she added her other hand to her clutch on the gun to stop it from trembling then she hastily fired at the same time that the vampire bat launched a strike at Thatch.

The devil fruit user moved backward aguishly screeching and clasping one hand at his injured bleeding shoulder, May cursed, she wanted to end this at once but discarded the thought since the area seemed to get shadowy by the minute as the grey clouds grow darker and that hinders her vision as well as her shooting. So she stilled at going to where the chef was crouching in the ground with his hand on his scratched chest "Are you ok?" She asked hastily already moving his hands to see the cut by herself.

"Could be worse," the chef uttered with a reassuring smile.

The brown-haired female frowned and was about chiding him when a desperate shout caught their attention "RYO!" was what the woman they recognized as Silvia said, she dashed to the bat then crouched in front of him making sure he was alright.

Their eyes widened in shock, though May's brain was going through all the shattered information she had gathered. The reason the woman wasn't affected by the rain, why the clouds were dissolved in nights and the weather was abnormally warmer than the days and why the hell the weather choose this moment to change dramatically. Then she discovered that she was wrong about two things: The clouds didn't show up from nowhere and the thunderstorm didn't bolt out of the blue.

She came to the conclusion that it's all somehow related to Silvia still she couldn't form a coherent sentence, not when Izo stood with his gun pointed at Ryo and definitely not when the clouds lightened with detained thunderstorms when Silvia glared at him "Izo! Don't!" May shouted knocking the air from her lungs.

The Lighten didn't strike once or two but numerous time, it was clear that their aim wasn't precise otherwise the cross-dresser would have been dead. May's heart hammered in her chest as the thunder roared over and over again, her vision blurred with unshod tear but she shook her head removing any trace of weakness since she wasn't about giving up on her very first friend in this world.

As anger and fear consumed her mind she speedily left Thatch's side while ignoring his calls and lessened the distance between her and their two enemies then aimed her gun at Silvia "Stop!" She order out loud but the dark-haired didn't comply and May wasn't going to wait until Izo die, she started discharging her gun on the female and with each bullet left her firearm she emphasized her command with tightly closed eyes "Stop! Stop..."

Indeed the assaults on Izo stopped, the cross-dresser was panting heavily while clutching his right seriously injured arm then he cursed audibly when a wave of pain washed over his body.

But after a second of nerve-cracking silence that an overly amused laugh broke it, May swallowed seeing that her bullets didn't harm Silvia in anyway and part of her right shoulder, the left side of her face and stomach turned to gray smoke "I eat stormy cloud-cloud fruit," she turned her hand to gray clouds and a light passed inside of her dark orbs "and I'm logia."

What May was sure of is that they were doomed and with the two predatory pairs of hungry eyes set on her, oh, she was going to hell first.

* * *

 **Hope that gave you a clear image of what Jozu thought about May :))**

 **Since it's Christmas I want to hear your wishes, like what you hope to see in the stroy, what kind of side you wanted the commanders or May to show...So please review I'll Take that as my gift XP**

 **Sousie :** **Hello dear, nice to hear of you again :)) Well, I really didn't want to give that negative vibe about May, she is more of revenger than someone who doesn't forgive at all. Thank you for your review, and wish you a happy new year full of succeed :D**

 **Lizziecats :** **Thank you so much for your nice words, and I'm super happy you aren't bothered by the late updates thanks really. Marco and May's relationship is slowly but surely will change to a romantic one, I just can't pass the little details stock in my head :)) Thank you for your nice review and I wish you a merry Christmas and a new year full of Happiness :D  
**

 **Stranger-s-back :** **Hello, God I'm happy to hear of you again. How could I forget about you Stranger-san :)) It's Okay really I'm happy you're doing fine, and I thought you have exams cause it's the case with me too :p Wish you do well with your exams (fight) May certainly would be more powerful and she'll show some of her fight abilities next chapter but the idea was to watch her get stronger under the Whitebeard, I had plans for this :)) Thank you so much for your nice review and I wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year full of succeed. -Stay awesome- :)))**

 **StarliteOracle :** **Thank you so so much for your nice review and constant support, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I wish you a merry Christmas and a very happy new year full of succeed and welfare :D**

 **Ciao Next Chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey guys! Wish you're doing fine. It's been awhile, obviously because of me so I'm so sorry for the late update and Thank you for waiting one :)) I hope, I hope I will not disappoint you._  
**

 _ **Haruta: *Pout* I thought it was my time to shine.**_

 _ **Me: Don't be like that kiddo, there will be many upcoming fights where you'll shine *Winks***_

 _ **Haruta: Really?! Hey wait...did you just called me kiddo!**_

 _ **Me: *Avoiding eye contact* I did? Anyway what are you doing here?**_

 _ **Haruta: *Puff his cheeks cutely* To tell the readers that you don't own one piece or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:  
** _No Rain, no Rainbows:_

A second of hateful glaring passed like eternity, a droplet of cold sweat slid down May's forehead and she gulped. Despite Haruta and Thatch filling her brain with many useful things about devil fruits and their users, fighting one –or two in her case now- was just another whole level.

A twisted smirk broke into Silvia and Ryo's face when they caught glimpse of the fear residing within her gray widening eyes. The bat throatily growled while clutching his wounded shoulder and promised the brown-haired female pain for what she did and said, he didn't take off his pitch black orbs of her even after Silvia raised her hand in an attempt to attack "She is mine," he announced through gritted teeth "finish what you've started."

The dark haired female dropped her arm shaking her head at the authoritative tone of her companion, then snorted complying "Fine," as long as he was taking this fight seriously and would end this mess quickly then she has nothing to complain about. The trice she turned toward her cross-dresser foe, Ray readied his spiky pointed out nails and grossly licked his lower lip.

May heaved a sigh which wasn't down to her relief as the growling Ryo misinterpreted, she wasn't belittling him but purely trying to calm her frightened ass and do something about the damned situation.

It actually pisses her off that her little –innocent- actions were considered provoking. She frowned _'What's wrong with the males of this world?'_ yep, she wasn't _that_ rude. She sighed deeply and this time frantically while loosening her hold on the handle of her empty gun and letting the firearm fell with a brief clank into the unpaved ground then she drew her dagger since, truthfully as it seems, the issues were tending to the worse ' _Prickly!_ ' she didn't even get to tell him to chill-out…

In a defensive maneuver, she moved one foot forward whilst raising her silver dagger in front of her and paralleling it with her shoulder. May was once again reminded of the dreadful state she was in when the bat flashed her a fanged smirk, her weapons weren't holding the same intimidating effects they normally had and she wasn't even sure they would be of any use…but no matter what happens she won't turn her back to her enemy and run away giving him the pleasure to hunt her down.

Fighting him was inevitable.

Releasing what May assumed was a mocking scoff Ray launched himself toward her all the way screeching boisterously, his loud –annoying- cries pierced through the air. Her unfocused wavering orbs instantly halted and narrowed taking aim at the bat, she ignored the chills traveling her body as well as her hammering heart while forcing down her cold feet to stand their ground and emphasizing her choice ' _Won't flee!_ ' then she sprang forward shouting a battle cry, May always thought that cries of war were superfluous and ridiculous but once she yelled at top of her lungs she felt her fears dissolve or at least blocked out for an instant there.

Her silver dagger and his black nails clashed with a loud clanging sound, May hissed glaring at the ugly face inches away from hers while the bat chortled darkly "I see, not running away," Ryo vigorously pushed his left winged hand forward to be unevenly but surely pressed back by her weapon, he smirked when she gritted her teeth while wearing a steadfast determined expression "Interesting!" he passionately like to chase down his horrified pries since its always gives him a satisfying feeling of being in control but he also love to destroy the little rebels who feign courage, too bad Silvia won't let him play longer.

From the corner of her eyes, May caught glimpse of his right arm been lift. Thankfully its movements were slowed down by the injury in his shoulder but she wouldn't be able to stop its coming strike so she took a deep breath harvesting her entire strength into the dagger "Fuck off!" She shouted forcefully pushing his left hand away then swiftly swung her blade reversing it so the talon is leading while attacking in a perfect arc motion his sluggish right hand, she could literally feel and hear the blade reverberate from the force of the collision but May gave it no time to still and within a split-second returned her dagger to its first position striking his unhurt hand again, she was out of breath since the bat was huge and the attacks she stroke consumed a great deal of her energy but they did the trick seeing as they produced an opening to his chest.

Normally, May would've gone for his neck however their highs differ and she wasn't about devastating an opportunity -plus her life if she failed- for the sake of trying, so she flipped backward 'stepping' on his stomach, chest then strongly kicking his chin. Though her actions were meant for merely gaining more time to think of something better, however what she didn't consider seriously was his breakneck speed and that cost her a lot.

In a wink Ryo seized the brown-haired female's leg and dangled her upside down. May squirmed restlessly seeking release "Let go of me!" she yelled while trying to reach the hand clasping around her leg but he obviously didn't comply or rather he didn't heard what she said since he was busy rubbing his throbbing chin, the evidence of what she just did. How dare she make fun of him? He squeezed her leg powerfully discharging a little of his anger.

"Aah…!" May screamed painfully feeling her bones crushing under the pressure that he applied into his vice grip but he all of sudden stopped. A shiver run down her spine when she heard him chuckle sluggishly and without even looking at his face, she knew he was sinfully smirking then with no forward delay he lifted her above his head and speedily threw her down to the hard ground stirring up a cloud of dust.

Her brain completely blanked and after the loud thud of the impact, May couldn't hear a thing other than a deafening buzzing sound, the air was completely knocked out of her lungs and she couldn't even scream as pain washed over her body in intense waves. One tear slide down from the corner of her eye and she roughly bit down on her lower lip in a failed attempt to block the awful sensation traveling through her whole body.

As soon as the cloud of dust dispatched she saw that bloody bat towering over her defenseless form, he slowly drew the fingers of his unharmed hand together creating a razor sharp knife with the tip of his black nails then knowingly smirked down at her. May gulped fully aware of what was coming next and the trice he leapt toward her most likely aiming for her heart, she miraculously managed to roll her wrecked body and as a result, by a hair's breadth she avoided his deadly attack.

She watched with widening gray eyes the great damage he have done to the spot she was laying on a mere second ago _'he fucking dag a hole on the damn hard ground'_ and she started _suddenly_ worrying about the safety of her spine _'It didn't break right?'_

Though unfortunately Ryo repeated his last assault giving her no time to make sure…or even move one inch, for that matter. May knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the upcoming hit so in the heat of the moment and out of the habit, she crossed her shaky arms defensively in front of her and closed her eyes tightly _'This is my end.'_ However the painful end that she was expecting never come, instead she heard a loud clashing sound and instantly her orbs snapped open to be greeted by the view of two crossed twin swords stopping Ray's nails mid-air.

"She is Whitebeard's," Thatch said breathlessly due to the aching wounds in his chest and running. Regardless of what May's decision is, his father cares about her and without doubt the old man will sink the whole bloody Island if she got killed. The chef inhaled regulating his breathing then glared daggers at the monster in front of him and he could see Ryo shudders under his intimidating gawks "May is ours," he shouted pushing his swords up, ending their momentary binding with the bat's nails.

May…Well, she was still laying on the ground and having a great view of the two from down there, though her entire attention was on Thatch as she dreamily stare at him. She wasn't an object or item to be owned, she utterly belongs to herself and only feel right setting on the throne of her little isolated world, even though it was ghostly dark and coldly lonesome, it was a throne nonetheless. However instead of feeling angry, humiliated or slightly irritated at Thatch's announcement, May felt happy and his possessive words were ringing strangely but pleasantly in her ears "You can have your way with her under my corpse…Which will never happen, if I may add," he resumed steadily with a determined tone whilst aiming one of his Tanto swords at the devil fruit user who notably swallowed.

Upon hearing his confident humorless words, the brown-haired female straight away flushed wondering if the person protecting her now is the same happy-go-lucky idiot from before, hell, his words would have a whole different meaning if he said them with his usual playful tone "Thatch you…" her sentence was cut off short when the chef looked down at her with an extremely serious expression _'Can't get used to his shift of personality,'_ she tried to get up but was painfully pulled back "Urgh, you're stepping on my hair."

Instinctively a sweet smile traced the chef's lips "Sorry babe," May couldn't help notice that his tone dramatically softened as he addressed her then he moved the foot that was trapping her strands.

Ryo was unhappy about the whole display of affection going on in front of him, he took it as an insult to be completely ignored by the woman like he didn't almost, almost succeeded in taking her life a minute ago and instead of crying, asking for help or running, there she was acting like the threat has been removed just because the burnet had _luckily_ saved her and spoke his empty little speech. _'Did she thought I would be easily defeat by him?'_ A vein throbbed at his temple and he pointed his index at May "Tonight, I'll fucking drink her blood from a glass of wine!"

May sweat dropped, she can't believe she was been fascinated by this evil creatures back in her previous world. Well, they were small and she somehow found them cute, plus she liked them because they are _'creature of darkness'_ but hearing what they were thinking out loud is so…"Gross," grimacing, she orally voiced her thought but once her lips spoke the monosyllable her eyes widened _'Ops! I've done it again,'_ a dark shade curtained Ryo's eyes and his index finger twisted while trembling desperately.

He, as expected, lashed an attack toward her which she trusted the chef will stop…and he did. Then she impishly smirked taking full advantage of her location on the ground by groining the bat as hard as she could. In an automatic reaction, Ryo screeched bending down, his eyes popping out of his skull.

The top priority of Thatch at that moment was May's safety so he planted both of his swords into the soil, each occupying one of his sides then immediately seized the front collar of the brunette's white coat and swiftly pulled her up…it just happened that the bat's face was on the way of her feet.

Once Thatch literally flipped May behind his back, he grabbed his swords and hastily took a defensive stance. With a smug grin, the chef looked at the bat that was still clasping his hands over his face "If I haven't been worried about my career, I would've said I'll make dinner out of you tonight." Ryo's eyebrow twitched from sheer irritation at the chef's words.

* * *

The trice the lightening stopped, Izo hastened toward the cemetery and hid himself behind one of the statues there. He cut off a piece of his Kimono's sleeve then used it to tie his wounded arm all the while panting and cursing Thatch's curiosity that got them there, but when his breathing regulated he start chiding himself for letting his guard down and for getting his arm hurt which will definitely affect his accurate shooting abilities.

Despite Izo's guns been twins, they are technically distinct. One of them is always loaded with Seastone bullets and has a 'K' etched on its farm while the other is loaded with normal bullets and has 'N' engraved on it, the first is necessary in the new world and the grand line and so the latter since he would used it when his opponent is a non devil fruit user…it actually save big since Kairōsekibullets are pretty expensive.

His hand tightened around the grip of the only gun he could save, he inhaled deeply and exhaled in a silent futile prayer for the firearm to held the 'K' letter, albeit it didn't escape his senses that the gun he drew and dropped earlier was the one he hopped to be in his hand now, he simply couldn't help wishing to be wrong or for some kind of miracle to occur. Izo slowly turned his pistol but then gasped sharply when his doubts confirmed, he bitterly threw his head backward hitting it with the statue behind him several times.

After a second of his –gentle- self-harm, he sighed deeply and tiredly. It wasn't the good time or place to think about guilt and gloomy things "We'll get out of this alive," he mumbled under his breath then a fearsome dark expression took over his white-powdered face and his hair –mysteriously- floated hauntingly defeating gravity "And Thatch will be brutally punished," his mind drifted toward all the possible cruel punishments the chef will be condemned by…Thatch actually got Goosebumps at the same instant.

With the new goal in life of torturing the chef, Izo softly closed his eyes and using his Kenbunshoku Haki he pinpointed his brother, May and the enemies' presences. His jaw instantly clenched when he 'saw' that the bat was facing his sister-to-be, he was readying to sprint out of his hiding place to help her when he sensed the black-haired female scanning the area most likely searching for him.

A mellow growl escaped his mouth as he restrained himself.

When Silvia turned to finish her cross-dresser enemy off she didn't spot him anywhere, she wondered if he run away and left his friends to die then shook her head dismissing the thought in view of the many stories she heard about the strong bond the Whitebeard Pirates have among themselves, it would be thrilling if he actually did flee "Poor thing! Did I scare you?" she said cheerfully not bothering to hide her amusement, she approached a leafless tree then stopped inspecting it "A Whitebeard pirate hiding from a woman, Emm…" she resumed her cautious marching toward the graveyard, step by step looking behind each grave and statue while refraining from using her devil fruit power since she was already at her limits "That's a first!" she added scoffing.

The cross-dresser huffed then simply stood up showing himself, the female was taken aback by his –stupid- approach "Not woman," he groaned softly rubbing the back of his neck while trying to find the perfect clarification "but I do feel like hiding when I see a little bitch," he said humorlessly since unlike Thatch he wasn't treating females delicately, oh, he would break that nose of hers if it was down necessary. He lifted his injured arm supporting it by one hand whilst putting the other under his chin in a showing off fashion "They get offended whenever they see my scenic face," as he added self-confidently, a shit-eating grin stretched his red painted lips and the corner of his left eye glittered brightly.

Silvia gritted her teeth, she fisted her hand and a few small lightning passed between her knuckles with a high-pitched electric sound.

Izo was far more composed to be easily offended by Silvia's words or stupidly act on a whim, he just thought that if he didn't show himself sooner the female will lose her thin patience, and would return for Thatch and May which will be bad in their current situation.

Beside he noted that she was exhausted from the constant use of her devil fruit powers and the cross-dresser wouldn't be surprised if her life span shortened because of that. She was trying her best to hide her fatigue but who could've she fooled with her black panda eyes, well, not Izo the sharpest pirate aboard the Moby Dick and that added to the fact that her lightning attacks were unfocused and not precise.

The female growled while concentrating her power in her left hand and as soon as she shaped what Izo assumed was a blade of lightning, she snapped at him "I'll burn that face of yours!"

Despite his specialty is long-ranged attacks, he shouldn't been taking lightly when it comes to short distance combat either. When she lashed at him with her electrified blade, he never been happier to carry his wooden fan everywhere and always wear his Geta sandals since they did the trick stopping her attacks. Izo smirked "See what I'm talking about!" Silvia was a really short tempered woman so riling her up and making her lose concentration was so damn easy. However as good as he is, he can't do much with his seriously injured arm so he stilled on defending and avoiding her attacks _'Hurry! Haruta.'_

* * *

The 12th division commander was running as fast as he could, by now he reached the center of the idle village and he could clearly see the Moby Dick in front of him, it will take him less than teen minute to be there _'Just a little bit.'_

However, from the moment his feet touched the paved ground and he entered the village, an eerie feeling washed over his body. As if he was been watched all along from the shadows and the sound of the blowing wind just worsened the situation _'Why didn't I practice on sharpening my Haki?'_ Well…apparently doing pranks with Thatch was more enjoyable than training under the merciless Marco.

Haruta's running come to a soundless halt when he heard rustling coming from a dark alley and then his ears detected sound of movement from his opposite side, he swung his head searchingly for the sources of the noises but it was futile seeing that the allies and corners were bathing in darkness, he gritted his teeth taking hold of the hilt of his sword "Show yourself this instant!" he doesn't have time for this.

Complying, the stalker…or rather the stalkers showed themselves one by one, Haruta was shocked to see none other than the islanders. Women were holding kitchen's utensils and brooms while the majority of men were bare handed except for few who can be counted on the finger of one hand has rifles, and they were mobbing him. Before the young pirate could utter a word, a woman bet him to it "Oh my! He's just a kid," she said softly while veiling her mouth with her fingers, a tinkle of pity in her tone and expression.

"For god's seek I'm Seventeen!" Haruta gruesomely yelled, it pisses him off that he is frequently labeled a kid.

"Poor thing, he's still _just_ seventeen," the woman responded instantly her voice now dripping of unwanted sympathy.

"Oi!" he shouted at the absentminded woman, a vein pulsing at his temple but then he cleared his throat letting go of the matter since he has an important task now other than discussing his age "Whatever! Just let me pass. My friends need help!" The trice he spoke his request the islanders tensed, Haruta notice their hands tightened around the weapons and their postures stiffened, his hand instinctively once again touched the hilt of his sword "What the heck is your purpose?" He asked coolly.

The swarm of people started talking all at once, insulting pirates, throwing accusations and some threatening him. If it wasn't for a man who barked their goal out loud, Haruta wouldn't understand a thing "We won't let you hurt Silvia."

' _Silvia?'_ The name rang a bell in the pirate's head but he didn't see any connecting to it, nor he has time to think of one "I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted heatedly, his patience shrinking by the second "Now move!"

Instead of obeying they completely ignored him and started mumbling among themselves, talking about catching the teen and how he would be a useful hostage. There were many choices, but Haruta has no time for any of them. He pulled his sword without unsheathing it, sure he was a pirate but with morals and wounding women or unarmed villager is lame.

His small challenging motion alerted the villagers and a great part of them dashed to attack him, some with the intention of catching him and others obviously keen to hurt him. Haruta looked beyond the mass of people heading toward him, his blue eyes were scanning his surrounding and searching for an opening.

He smirked when he spotted a reachable roof. _Reachable_ for only him of course, his brothers don't call him a monkey for nothing…It is in favor of his climbing abilities if he may clarify.

* * *

After Thatch _tossed_ her backward, May crouched in the ground trying her best to catch her breath. Thankfully her spine wasn't broken, nothing was broken for that matter and she didn't have any injuries but still, the hit she received hurt like hell. She put both hands on her hips then straightened, May whimpered regretting her actions as the pain followed a loud creak. Her eyes were set on the battle in front of her and it seemed that Thatch has gained the upper hand, but it wasn't time to relax just yet.

She turned to check on Izo, and as expected he had a hard time. He was mostly avoiding Silvia's attacks and trying to gain more time by questioning her goals "Why are you doing this? The islanders are suffering because of you," Izo docked dodging an electrified attack from the black-haired female and as a result of missing her target she destroyed couple of graves "Is it for revenge?"

' _Absurd,'_ May thought, if she really cared for the kids who died why she was destructing their graves without batting an eye? Why did she didn't just kill the villagers instead of wasting twenty years?

Silvia stopped for a moment catching her breath, she willingly answered winning several seconds to rest "I don't care about what happens to the islanders, or the whole world!" then she added mumbling, surprisingly warmly with a hint of sadness tainting her tone before attacking again "I only wanted to create a better place for the person I care for."

May cocked her head in confusion _'A better place?'_ as far as she heard this island was a better place before Silvia defiled it with her storms, the brown-haired female immediately pulled out of her thoughts thanks to aloud intense high-pitched screech, the horrendous noises vibrated through her whole body "Aah…" she screamed and struggling she clasped her hands over her sore ears fearing for her eardrum to burst from the waves high pressure, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes tight was Thatch dropping his swords and felling to his knees while putting his hands above his ears as well, his cries overpowered by Ryo's.

The trice the torturing noises stopped, May's ears terribly buzzed that she couldn't even hear her own voice and heavy breathing. When did she kneeled down was beyond her but once she moved, her stomach hurt so she assumed that she took that position instinctively to shield her intern organs.

She lifted her head to inspect her surrounding and Ryo was nowhere to be found, she ringed an arm around her stomach and a drained growl escaped her lips _'fuck it all.'_ Then her orbs fell on Thatch. The man was still crouching on the ground, totally out of it. She wanted to call out his name, but May didn't trust her voice at that moment thus she messily struggled to stand up. Her body felt way heavier, she was dragging her foot and arduously stepping forward. Once the small distance that felt like miles between her and chef narrowed, she let herself collapse beside his now somehow fragile form.

May dived one hand into his soft pompadour hair whilst she put the other over his shoulder, the lack of reaction frightened her and considering he was nearer to the source of the high pressure waves it's evident that he was more damaged. She pushed on his shoulder and pulled his hair as hard as she could, which wasn't much, until he was effectively sitting on his knees.

He leisurely cracked his emerald eyes open, powerlessly dropping his hands into his lap. May instantly panicked at the sight of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth and ears "T-Thatch?" she hysterically called while wiping his blood with the sleeves of her coat, and he…he just has to flash her a tired smile out of his relief, even in his wrecked state he was sick worried about her safety. Droplets of tears traced a trail down her dirty cheeks and for once she let them finish their path "You bastard," she mumbled and like a magical charm she linked her forehead with his "Let's finish this quickly."

Thatch hummed closing his eyes but then felt the need to reassure May verbally "y-yeah," he swallowed the blood filling his mouth and cleared his throat "let's," May nodded then they pulled away from each other.

Thatch grabbed his swords, he used one as a support to stand up while the brown-haired female hurriedly unfastening the toggle buttons of her coat.

"Where is he?" The chef asked barely managing to check his surroundings.

"Far," she shortly answered removing her coat, fighting with pile of clothes is uncomfortable "…but he's watching us," She added telling herself more than telling Thatch, her hand moved toward her gun in its holster then she froze mid-way feeling something hard on her side, her eyes immediately widened ' _How could I forget? Stupid, stupid…._ ' Of course she was holding the bottle of sea water all along, in case Marco attacked her.

She heaved a sigh restraining her zeal and trying to think of a plan, she stole a quick glance of Izo and Silvia then resumed her conversation with the chef, her words retrieving their firmness "What did you do to upset him? Sorry, I wasn't following."

Thatch head darted toward her with a dizzying speed, he frowned picking up the hint of rigidity in her tone. But if he goes by the smile she flashed at him then it was a good thing, he rolled his eyes "Say the one who groined him."

May smile extended to a grin, she knew he was avoiding the subject which means…"I bet it was something about Silvia," something like 'you don't deserve her,' the chef glared at her then turned his back to her grumbling under his breath, she stood then leaned over him connecting their backs "Hehe typical Thatch."

The bats has a hearing rang way wider than humans, so she was sure he was eavesdropping on them, he most likely would be tired that's why he didn't attack hitherto and the bastard would probably choose the worst time –for them- to appear, that's why it would be best if they make the first move.

"Thatch, do you trust me wholeheartedly?"

At her serious inquiry, the chef peeked at her sideway then answered as staid as she was in a matter-of-fact tone "Of course I do."

"Then promise me…" May took a deep breath, leaning even more over him barely whispering "that no matter what happens you won't stand in my way," he made a noises out of his confusion _'or the way of my plan,'_ she added mentally then pushed the bottle of sea water inside of his pocket "help Izo."

And just like that, she sprinted leaving his back unguarded, he didn't understand what she exactly wanted him to do. In the bad case scenario, she would be asking him to distract the bat while she makes it out of here…Would she do that? _'No, she won't…'_ he sheathed his swords ' _I'll do as she asked,'_ then he start running toward the graveyard, as fast as his aching body managed.

May collected her dagger, plunked it into the holster and one of the portables hand light they brought with them then headed for the forest, once she reached the lined up leafless trees she turned to check on Thatch. As expected the chef was slower than her due to his injuries but then she caught a dark silhouette hovering over him, she sweat dropped _'for Ryo to hunt Thatch like that, he must have really angered him.'_ She took a deep breath then put a hand over the side of her mouth yelling " **I'm here!** **You fucking fugly flying rabies-filled rat**."

At that moment, Ryo was about to launch an attack at the burnet's back but he stopped mid-air when he heard what the impudent female just said. He realized that she was trying to distract him, yeah he knew her plan and won't fell for it but then…

"Pfft," the brown-haired pirate burst out laughing. Several veins pulsed at Ryo's head, he turned right away and flied toward the female with the intention of rupturing her.

Thatch was paranoid when the bat headed for May "Hey, come back here! That wasn't _that_ funny," he yelled couple of steps trailing him but then halted remembering what the female told him, his hand automatically reaching for the thing she putted in his pocket. He looked at the bottle then gritted his teeth "you better stay alive," he mumbled resuming his road to the graveyard.

"Ahem," May cleared her throat _'Now what?'_ one of her multiple internal personalities asked. When she was lonely and has no desire to speak with idiots either, she was having conversations with herself and that doesn't mean she have a personality disorder thank you "Well, sometimes the bravest thing to do is…" she inhumanly dashed inside the forest "…to run away."

It was instilling, the sounds of owls hooting, the branches' movements and the crunching flora under May's own foot. The multiple tangled branches that were bending down and the mist made the view more intimidating, like the dark forest was extending to infinity. At some point and after a short period of entering the woods, she was utterly astray. Not like she has a precise destination to begin with, but she had lost all sense of directions.

May stopped, her legs hurt and lungs burn. She touched her necklaces that, up until now, were ringing like bells of a lost sheep, they were her reassurance that the bat was still trailing her and now that they fulfilled their intended purpose…she yanked her dog tags stripping her neck of them, she hurriedly tied them to a branch in a way they tinkle when the wind blow then hid herself behind another close tree, embracing the portable light.

She didn't have to wait that much for the black silhouette to land soundlessly where she stood a minute ago. May held her breath and just when Ryo approached the tree where her necklace dangled, she jumped at him hitting the back of his head with the base of her portable light…of course that didn't give him a brain damage as May wished for.

Ryo screeched and his irritating sound echoed endlessly in the forest, he turned baring his fangs at the female, but instead of running, she smirked "Surprise motherfucker," she said switching on the light dead right at his face. The bat closed his eyes and throatily growled turning from the blinding beam, taking full advantage of the situation May fling a round house kick at him.

The bat fell while still clasping a hand over his eyes, the light would've been temporary blinding for normal people and it seems that it had double effects on bats. May silently thanked Silvia for what she said _"I only wanted to create a better place for the person I care for."_ She meant a sunless place.

Without delay the female pulled her gun and aimed at Ryo "I understood Silvia's objective, but what is yours?"

"Pirates and marines are turning people to monsters and taking the pleasure in hunting them down. To them we, who choose no team, exist to be their toys," Ryo coldly chuckled sending shivers to dance down the female's spine "they took my light so…" May has to admit that the stupidest thing she have done so far was hesitating "I'll take as much lives as I could," he yelled kicking her spot on the stomach.

The brunette hugged her abdomens stumbling backward, after the two small steps she took, May felt herself slip then fell. Screaming, she outstretched her hands in attempt to grab hold of a tree branches but it was of no use.

Ryo stood up, he looked down then his lips stretched into a smirk, it was amusing –at least to him- how she thought she could beat him in the forest that he knew as the palms of his hands.

May's trip descending the downfall was lovely, that dear, if lovely means been run over by a steely truck loading tones of some heavy shit. She rolled down bumping into rocks, sticking out sharp branches and finally crashing right into a tree.

A whimper leaked out of her bleeding lips when she tried to move, she immediately gave it up and leaned on the damn tree that she run into, wondering why she didn't just shoot Ryo right away. May heard the crunching flora under someone's foot, she unfocusedly watched the silhouette leisurely moving closer to her until it halted towering over her sitting form. She chuckled lowly when she made out the outline of the figure standing in front of her "Human-beast form huh?" at least he appeared normal…kind of hairy but with normal human stricture, and she decided to keep that thought for herself.

What surprised her was that he calmly answered "Yes," her scrutinizing brain tell her that it was either because he has the upper hand so he acted all cocky, waiting her to ask for mercy or because he was hesitating.

However after a second of peaceful silence, he violently grabbed her by the shoulder "HEY," May couldn't squirm in his clutch, her body was full of cuts and it hurts everywhere.

"I'll make it quick," what followed the unneeded promise was a sharp pain when he sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Silvia was stunned when Izo suddenly stood frozen in his spot, an instilling smirk stretching his red painted lips. He pulled his gun from his weird fashioned sash and pointed it at her, the black haired female laughed crossing her arms into her chest "What part of 'I'm a logia you don't understand?'" She asked all confidently, wondering if the cross-dresser has lost his mind.

"That you are invincible," right after Izo answered, Silvia felt something spilled out on her, her lightning as well as her amusement instantly vanished and the sensation of coldness traveled through her body. Given her no time to express her astonishment, the cross-dresser fired his gun.

Silvia felt an electric wave passing through her body, it was an alien sensation than what she was used to, a quiet curse left her mouth then she fell losing her conscience.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Thatch who was right behind her, concernedly inquired.

"Of course not!" Izo shouted, he aimed for her shoulder "I'd love to, but you'll fucking hunt my ass for eternity," he mumbled under his breath while going to retrieve his K-gun.

"What's with your ass?" The chef yelled checking Silvia's pulse.

Izo darted to reprimand him for wasting time even though he just told him he didn't kill her, he opened his mouth then closed it when he saw blood oozing from the chef's ears. Oh fuck, normally arguing with Thatch is maddening. The cross-dresser will surely go barking if he tried to bicker with a deaf one "Never mind!"

Then they heard a scream coming from the forest and before Izo could react, Thatch terrifyingly yelled "Oh fuck! It's May!"

"Let's go," The cross-dresser ordered, already on his way toward the woods with the chef on his toes.

"What did you just said?" Thatch frowned asking.

Izo glared daggers at the chef, how could someone choose what to hear and what not? Though he didn't comment and just focused on the tinkling sound of May's necklaces.

May was slowly but surely losing her conscience, her eyelids grows heavier by the minute and her temperature was gradually dropping. It was so strange how she was fighting to keep her eyes open and didn't welcome death even after asking for it for years. Her hand long ago reached for her dagger, but for some reason she couldn't just kill the bat that was for God's seek sucking her blood.

She light-headedly giggled "It's funny how you're just what they want you to be," Ryo cracked his eyes open listening to her last words "They took many things from you…and even after their death they still do," he allowed them to manipulate his life by letting them exist in his mind, May knew that feeling of inferiority that pushes you to your limits. The feeling of never been able to be good enough for people to accept you, to be shunned and pushed to the dark corner to be their bad example afterward...However what May discovered was torturing isn't their reject, it was her own view of herself. After all no one is flawless, they just highlighting the flaws of the others so theirs would be ignored.

"It's not too late for you," Not when he has Silvia by his side, the female was trying to protect him from the day one. May positioned her dagger in front of Ryo's kidney, the outcomes of her action are depending on what the bat will decided "You're torturing the only person who truly cares about you," upon hearing her words, Ryo withdraw his fangs then vigorously burrowed them into her neck once again.

Unfortunately, the truth is always words of hates in the ears of the disbelieving people. She tightened her grip on the dagger then pierced it into his body, he gagged letting go of her neck immediately. May pulled her dagger when she felt the warm substance touching her fingers.

Ryo turned to his human form then he loosened his hold on her, letting her fell and following her example.

May was so damn tired thus she closed her eyes listening to the soft tinkling sound of her dog tags and when it stopped, she smiled. Beside the fast that they found her, it means they're okay. Though, what she didn't expect them to do was to roll down the downfall.

They both groaned stumbling to stand up. Thatch who actually pulled Izo along with him was the first to speak "What the fuck is your matter? Telling me to hop out all of sudden," he glared at the cross-dresser.

"I fucking said 'WATCH OUT' you idiot," with a gruesome expression, Izo smacked him with his fan.

May exhaustedly chuckled signaling the duo of her presence, and once again Thatch was the first to pick that up "May!" he yelled enthusiastically causing Izo to emit a menacing aura.

Just when they were about to check on her, the scenery changed. The wind whooshed picking up it speed and the dark clouds that were supposed to be dispatched long ago, started accumulating in a spiral form creating a tornado. Izo gasped, eyes hung on the dark-gray sky "I'm just so fucking done with this!"

But then a Cyanic blue fire illuminated the view, Marco went directly for the cold downdraft of the still forming tornado and heat it with a blast of his fire. He smirked when the hurricane instantly halted its creation then vanished clearing the sky, and by one of his Haki waves he knocked out the woman who was responsible for this.

Izo frowned, he was so pissed that Marco makes things look so damn easy when they are not. Once the first division commander gracefully landed beside him and put the unconscious woman down, Izo hit his shoulder with the fan "Can't be any slower?"

Marco picked up May's dog tags from the ground, after inspecting the necklace he shoved inside of his pocket, as well as his hand raising an eyebrow at his brother fully aware that his delay wasn't the cause of his anger "I came as soon as I heard of what happening."

"You cum…" Thatch shrieked butting in "How could you jerk off when your brothers needs you?!" He really shouldn't have said that with a straight face.

May burst out laughing, her mirth overshadowed her pains "No way Thatch, he said he can't get it…" her sentence was cut off short due to Marco jumping on her and closing her mouth with both of his hands.

"Speak another word yoi, and I'll finish you off," he smiled threateningly at her. Weird, cause what she sees was a permission to tell Thatch about everything. He backed off his hands immediately when she licked its palm "Childishly Rude!"

The chef screamed again pointing a finger at the blond "Nude?! Get off May this instant you filthy pirate!"

Marco complied then concernedly asked Izo "What's with him?" He was used to the idiot's sick jokes but this time the burnet was dead serious.

The cross-dresser shrugged already coming to terms with what happened to his happy-go-lucky brother "He went men-deaf."

Marco scowled demanding clarification "He what yoi?"

Then Thatch again cut in their conversation "I'm not naïve!"

May rolled her eyes "Could you help me up Thatch?"

"Right this instant my dear!" he nothing but shouted sprinting toward her.

"I see," the blonde rubbed the back of his head, getting headache just thinking about the headache he'll gain out of this mess then he sighed, it would be hassle if they didn't do something about his ears sooner than later. He turned to his phoenix form, and allowed Izo to cling to his back then without warning seized Thatch and May with his talons, he ignored their complains and flied toward the Moby.

"Look a rainbow!" Izo exclaimed, it was marvelous to witness the arc of colors construct in front of your eyes as the sun rise.

"I can see another one there," May pointed to the village then to the port "and there."

Marco flew higher and higher providing to them a great view of the Lutetia Island, multiple of rainbows with distinct sizes were covering the land and spreading colors all over it.

The peaceful silence was broken by Thatch "Where?" he inquired while putting one hand over his forehead seemingly searching "I can't see any bimbo."

Izo rolled his eyes dramatically "Oh shut up!"

May's smile extended "A rainbow, Thatch, rain-bows~"

* * *

 _ **So...How was it? Good or Bad? Please review what you though or pinpoint what you find wrong :D**_

 **AndurilofTolkien:** **Thank you so much and I'm so sorry about the late update. Wish I didn't disappoint you in this chapter, I fear battle's scenes the most.**

 **Sousie:** **Waah its been awhile! A whole month If I'm not mistaking, missed you dear wish you're doing fine and so sorry for the late update :(( So how was this chapter, is the outcomes of the battle satisfying?**

 **Odda-san:** **Hello there! I missed you so much :'(( Sorry for the late update, I'm so cruel. The nurses would have a major part in many things and will show up in many occasions...So how was it? I mean this chapter, the fight and the ending? Hope it worth the wait. -Stay awesome- :))**

 _ **Thank you lovely people for reading, following/favoring and reviewing :))**_

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi Lovely People! Sorry for the late update once again, I'm really struggling to balance between my studies, housework -since mom found a job- and writing this story, I'll try my best to do it sooner next time :) Thanks for bearing with me and overlooking this story's grammatical mistakes._**

 ** _Em' another thing is bugging me, does the rating (T) fit this fiction?_**

 ** _Izo: *Smirk devilishly* At least I get little of what I wants._**

 ** _Me: *Roll eyes* Seriously! YOU ALWAYS DO, IZO._**

 ** _Izo: *Shrug* Dunno why? My face perhaps?_**

 ** _Me: (...) Don't ask me!_**

 ** _Izo: Oh you're right, after all you don't own me or any of one piece's characters._**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 _Accumulated Debt:_

The warm shower of the sun's rays fondled the dark-haired female's cheeks stirring her awake, she leisurely cracked her black eyes open slowly adjusting to the blinding light. She whimpered while trying to alter her sitting stance to a comfortable one then she gasped out of her astonishment at the sight of the forest in front of her, all her pains instantly forgotten. The droplets of water, sitting on the summit of the short green plants, were sparkling and she could see few small colorful flowers that despite the harsh weather, they fought their ways to grow.

Sadness followed her amazement and tears start raining down her death-pale figure, the view wasn't near the beautiful image she carved into her memory of Lutetia but it did awaken feelings she wished to stay locked forever inside of her. Hope, warmth and resolve, that's what this land offered her. Before meeting Ryo, what kept her going was the scent of flowers in the air, the warm beam of light that slipped inside of her cell from a small unreachable window and the yearn to see the paradise that was a wall away from her grip.

Funny, that she was the one who roofed the sky with her clouds and blocked the thing that she craved the most in her days of captivity ' _It was worth it…_ ' sacrificing her dreams for the person who give up his meals for her, who muttered encouraging words when she reached her limits and who endured the whips for the sake of defending her, if it wasn't for him she would be death, though she never felt her actions were because she owed him.

She searchingly swung her head inspecting both sides until her eyes fell on Ryo, her heart clenched at the sight of his motionless bleeding body lying close to the downfall. Silvia dragged her body toward him then collapsed beside him, she bitted her lower lip in a failed attempt to prevent her loud cries from leaking out.

"Ryo…" She sobbed and sobbed thinking that she have lost him forever…and under the shed of all of this, she may have a _little bit_ powerfully dropped her head into his chest,

"Ouch! That really hurts," The corpse…Ryo said grimacing barely managing to open his eyes due to the light.

Silvia straightened, her orbs wide opened "Huh?!" Once she surpassed her shock, she sighed out of her relief while hurriedly wiped her tears dry then rolled her eyes seemingly uninterested "Oh! You're still alive."

"What's with that?" He yelled fully aware that she was just covering her embarrassment for crying like a baby then he groaned when he tried to sit up, he clasped a hand to his injured side and without complaining he let Silvia lightly push him down, she bent slightly with her head hanging above from his, shedding his face "The wench missed my vital organs," he assured her.

"I'm glad," she said softly with a hoarse voice from crying, her hand automatically went to his dark-gray hair, caressing it soothingly.

He was always questioning his fate, always cursing his past and present. The same inquiry floated in his mind for years now –What did I do wrong to deserve this shitty life? Why this happening to only me?- It was always about the things he lost and never he once stopped on his track for a moment to think about what he was blessed with and question ' _What the hell did I ever did right to deserve this_?' To him it appeared normal to have Silvia by his side like she naturally belongs there, but no…He was forced into darkness, but she had chosen it for his sake and that was her grand sacrifice.

"How about visiting father tonight?" he uttered cupping her cheeks between his hands. Silvia frowned thinking that he was trying to push her away by sending her to his father's tavern, she opened her mouth to retort but he hastily added: "I mean together."

Her brain registered the words with a snail's pace but once they sank in, a smile stretched her lips and tears accumulated at the corner of her eyes "Finally…" she muttered burying her head into his shirtless chest "Sogo-san would be happy to see you once again."

Emm, he genuinely doubts that since his old man will break his bones for the last twenty years of disappearing and for what Ryo did up until now. He awkwardly changed the subject at the remembrance of his traumatic childhood "and you no longer have to use your devil fruit power."

That was a given, though hearing it made her happy and relieved. However, the sweet smile that adorned her face gradually turned to a frightening one. Ryo felt a stinging sensation on his chest where she was putting her hand, well he would be daydreaming if he thought she would let him off the hook that easily.

"Before that, let's chitchat about your hothead and deafness," just when the words left her mouth, another stronger electric current shoot through his body.

"Oi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shouted crawling away from her which she merrily laughed at.

* * *

Following a thorough examination, Thatch and Izo were forced to rest in the infirmary while May was free to leave after treating her wounds since she had no serious injuries, just some bruises and numerous small cuts here and there.

Despite the unsubtle glares of the nurses and their plain accusation that May was the reason their commanders were attacked, the brunette was really surprised at the care they put in treating her. They tenderly cleaned all of her injuries while avoiding making her feel uncomfortable by doing any abrupt movement, applied medical ointment and bandaged her up without a single complaint. They advised her to take a nap on the sickbay -which she gladly accepted- and not hesitate to ask for anything…well, the last part was just a forced politeness but other than that, showed just how much they were devoted to their jobs.

The brunette dozed for awhile as tiredness overwhelmed her, but then her peaceful sleep ruined thanks to the loud laughs of the pirates who came to check on their brothers and her. They took their sweet time making fun of Thatch by saying something silly that the chef would interpret to another unrelated thing…He was really just having one-sided conversations, where he talked about females, sexual subjects then he ends up unintentionally admitting tricking his brothers when they played cards and some of his pranks that they didn't know of, or think they were just mere accidents. Pitying him, the nurses eventually joined correcting him but that did nothing other than increasing the pirates' mirth.

"Wow, he really went men-deaf!" One of the pirates exclaimed noisily causing the brunette to groan, she pulled her pillow from under her head and slammed it against her ear.

"There is nothing like that," a nurse uttered with a hint of amusement tainting her tone, she knew what was happening with the chef but referred from telling them in favor of hearing their silly explanations.

May was fed up of the commotion. She slid the navy curtain open then shouted atop her lungs "He is reading our lips! Now, will you shut the fuck up?" They looked at her baffled for a moment while Thatch crossed his arms, puffed out his cheeks and stared at her with a hurt expression like she had revealed some of his big secrets and the nurse heaved a sigh of annoyance, planting her hands into her coat.

"Oh," The gang of pirates shouted in unison "that makes sense," one of them, middle aged man that has a red bandana tied to his head uttered while fondling his brown bread.

"No wonder," Haruta chirped "Though I bet that comes naturally to him since he's kind of a pervert."

May winced, she felt like having a hangover from the lack of sleep and the teen's sharp voice wasn't helping at all. She peeked at Izo then groaned in envy ' _How could he do that_?' he was fast asleep despite the whole uproar. She has a childish desire to wake him up by closing his nose just for the hell of it but she refrained from doing so, considering that the most blood-curdling creepy creature she had ever met was none other than Izo without his beauty sleep…Oh, and the sewed sentence on his eyes mask wasn't encouraging at all: _'Touch me, and I'll squeeze the life out of you.'_

Thatch looked at Minami with his pleading puppy eyes, silently begging her to explain what his brothers were speaking about. The nurse tilted her head in confusion then asked "Why won't you read theirs as well? It'll make thing easier until your ears heal."

Instantly, the chef grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on its knuckles "They have nothing like your kissable soft mouth, my dear," his brothers and May simultaneously sweat dropped thinking the same thing ' _Flirtatious jackass!'_ while Minami flushed.

"I can't stand staring at their blue rough dried meat," the pirates visibly flinched but Thatch was oblivious of their increasing fury and resumed his offending blather "they don't deserve even to be called lips," May groaned quietly, the idiot wasn't aware that he was whispering _aloud_. She wanted to point it out him but stilled against it, he might act stupid but who knew what floating in that head of his "and their black rotten teeth, it's like my beloved food took refuge in their cracks then died choking," his brothers smirked, they start creaking their necks and balled hands "In any case I would be distracted by the numbers of gaps they have there-" The pirates didn't let Thatch resume his poetic insulting, they jumped on him at once and that's how a fight broke in the infirmary.

The brunette could tell that they were just fooling around. Thatch personality was unique, even though he always speaks his mind without thinking much of it which shows his comfort, his words never hurt on account of their playfulness and for the fact that he has a good heart and won't hold any grudges if you do the same or even worse. Mau was certain that this same group will approach him once again searching for another fight _'stupid men'_ she thought rolling her eyes but then the image of both of them when they were fighting at Sogo's tavern flashed in front of her _'Okay, women can be also stupid, but just –sometimes-'_ Judging by the way her brain started arguing with her, she really needs her sleep.

May was about butting in what's look like a huge cloud of dust that was, in fact, a mass of tangled pirates when a swarm of nurses showed up with the head nurse leading them…Oh, and they looked like they're possessed by some evil spirit.

May heard the pirates swallow in fear before been kicked, smacked, punched and…poked in their asses? The brunette swears she saw some nurses held needles –and used them- then the screwed pirates were heartlessly thrown out of the medical quarter.

The head nurse, who was in her late thirties and goes by the name Satsumi darted toward the blanking brunette then sincerely smiled at her, she was one of the few females aboard the Moby Dick who didn't show any malice to May "You might rest well now, Miss Patient," she said softly, two strands of golden hair that escaped her loose bun framed her still glowing face.

And if the brunette feared any woman aboard this ship, then that would be Satsumi, since whenever the head nurse spoke to her using her maternal tone, May feels all warm and cozy inside…Which her mind labeled wrong, she just shouldn't be welcoming pity. She glared at the head nurse "Yeah, I shall rest in peace now," then plopped back into the bed.

She heard a gentle chuckle before one of the nurses snap "Bitch," which was followed by the sound of a smack and a painful yelp.

"Off to your tasks young ladies!" Satsumi yelled angrily.

As the sound of footsteps grew tinier, May squeezed the pillow hugging it while closing her eyes and blocking any unpleasant/or pleasant thought that invaded her mind about her family.

A loud thunderous roar forced May to instantly snap her orbs open again, she froze utterly shocked while trying to decipher the source of the rumbling noises. She frowned "They didn't tell me they have a motorcycle here!" The announcement sounded so stupid even in her ears. She abruptly stood up and ignoring the dizziness she felt, turned toward the origin of the noises.

May had an eerie urge to crouch in a fetal position and cry until she goes blind, to laugh non-stop, to kill anyone just for the sake of seen blood and, at the same time, to run far away from those creatures…you can say she has discovered a new type of madness when she found out that Thatch was the cause of the racket.

Without using the last string of her rationality, May got up and headed toward the brunet who was completely dead to the world and snoring, roaring with his half opened mouth. Now, she can easily strangle him with a pillow since slaying him would make a bloody mess or maybe inject him with an overdose of some medicine and make his death look like accident…May can't really appoint how much time she just stood there looking like a creepy psychopath and thinking how to free the world of Thatch's stupidity until a smirk broke into her dark spine-chilling figure when a good idea crossed her mind ' _Framing that is_.'

She nodded to herself then took the vase that was on the nightstand beside the chef's bed and after putting two flowers above his slumbering form and praying for his soul to rest in peace, she stealthily marched toward Izo. The cross-dresser was sleeping like a baby ' _Sleep through this_!' May thought before emptying the water on him, she let go of the vase as well to fell at his head then instantly fled when he shrilly shrieked.

"THATCH!" May wobbly moved as she laughed her ass off at the terrifying yell and the sounds of crashing behind her.

* * *

The first division commander stood leaning on the mainmast of the main deck to keep track of his embarking brothers, it was the day they set sail so they can't offer to leave someone behind. Thanks to the sun glaring down at the Moby Dick, the platform wasn't crowded. The majority of his brothers aboard went below the deck to do chores or to make sure they didn't forget to purchase anything necessary, it was a rare peaceful noon that Marco enjoyed.

Then a brown-haired female entered his line of vision, she was giggling hard that even her steps were unsteady, which was a really bad sign. The commander frowned, he didn't get the chance to buy a lock for his room and he wondered if he should go now since it'll take him just couple of seconds, but then his thought comes to a halt when his brain pointed out that his brothers didn't convince her to join the crew yet which mean this island may perhaps be where she started as one of the Whitebeard Pirates or may as well be where their farewell will take place.

He sighed trailing the woman with his blue eyes as she greets Rakuyou and waves or nods at his other brothers on her way to his father's quarter "Let us wait and see."

He waited for what seemed like quarter-hour before the double door of his father's room creaked open, she smiled at Rakuyou who was as well waiting for her, most likely for the same reason the first division commander did. Marco's heart clenched and his frown deepened at the sight of the sad smile that didn't reach her eyes, the 7th division commander got the message but didn't pry any forward which May was thankful for.

She strolled toward the railing with lazy steps while stretching her arms and openly yawning. Marco shook his head smiling, if Izo witnessed her actions he'll make a fuss about her lack of manners.

With her arms rested on the railing and the breeze playing with her loose hair, May gazed at the village in front of her. The blond approached her and stopped several inches away from her back, he noted that she didn't stiffen like she always did when one of his brothers sneaks up on her which was a progress, but then what is the point of this progress? He wondered…Even though he had a good idea about the decision she took, Marco opened his mouth to inquire just to be sure.

"Aah! Now I have a reason to buy water guns," her sudden content statement startled Marco. He was at a loss for words, he closed his mouth then opened it countless times before a defiant chuckle escape his lips.

"Isn't 'for fun' a good reason yoi?" It went silence for seconds and the short of answer worried him, it was weird…he was weird, some time ago he was wishing for her to just shut her mouth and let him be, but here he was anxious because she did "You didn't have someone to have fun with?" he questioned softly then cursed himself mentally, what's with him asking this so casually?...Of course, she hadn't with that personality of hers.

To his surprise she whispered back: "No, I had," then the veins at her temples started throbbing "But they were bitches!" just when she exclaimed, Marco sweat dropped ' _I know it!_ ' he thought "Only asking for me when they want to play princesses and need a maid or wives and need an obedient slave of a husband!" She whined childishly through her anger was real…that happened before she met Shine.

"Slaved HUSBAND?! Am I _that_ ugly?" May asked and instantly regretted it when she remembered who she was having a civil conversation with for the first time "Don't you fucking dare answer that?" The moment she turned to face him, he couldn't stifle his mirth any longer and burst out laughing. Her rigid expression instantly softened and eventually, she joined him.

"I should have seen that yoi," he advanced toward the rail and stood shoulder to shoulder with the brunette.

"Yeah, you also missed the part where they told me to build a castle of sand for them," a smirk outstretched her grazed lips.

Marco frowned "Did you do it yoi?"

"Yep, three graves in the backyard. Each for one," that was the last time she associated with the three girls then the rumors spread out about her being a crazy/creepy bitch. Came to think of it, her dark sense of humor at an early age was really disturbing it was obviously a result of the cruelty she was witnessing and her disastrous upbringing however everyone ignored that fact and just pulled their _well-behaved_ children out of her way "Thankfully it wasn't my home's backyard," still she never meant to hurt them, May merely counter-attacked their harassing with the only way she found fitting and was capable of doing "Turned up the space there was reserved for good," she said releasing a somber chuckle.

And there it was again, the sad smile that makes his heart clench. Marco wasn't aware of his next move until he felt her silk hair under his hand, she looked at him with a bemused expression that he couldn't help smile at "Your dark humor is lacking darkness yoi," just as he uttered, he started ruffling her hair assertively.

"Hey! Stop it," May yelled slapping his hand away, she stared at him angrily which just end up looking like a babyish glare and had the blond pirate in fits of laughter "Bastard," she mumbled looking ahead of her.

"So," he said regaining his composure "What did you tell Pops?" Marco noted that upon hearing his question May instantly stiffened, his eyes narrowed and he rubbed the back of his head rephrasing his inquiry "Did you decided to join yoi?"

She sighed relaxing a tad "You thought I had been bored? Jumped at this opportunity seeking adventure, fame, and gold," Marco frowned at her sarcastic words, he really wasn't about throwing her overboard if she did "You thought wrong."

"My life was tense as I was always sitting on the edge. Death was lurking on its corners waiting to slip through my hunger, cold or the enemy's bullet, back then I had a simple dream," she took a deep breath erasing the dryness she felt then her lips curved upward "I wanted to attend school, look at the clock and curse its slow motion. I wanted to stand in front of my closet and complain that I don't have enough clothes, to put makeup and whine about silly things like how my eyebrows look," she peeked at him then giggled "Then I would've sucked it up when I first saw yours."

"Oi," he yelled at her and she just laughed it off.

"My dream is to live normal, be normal, to know how it feel to be bored and what is peace of mind," people tend to forget that their dull boring life is someone else's unreachable dream, that they're less blessed than some and at the same time less burdened than others.

Marco couldn't help recall the proud grin of Thatch as he recounts the details of their fight, how May voluntary played the bait so he could aid Izo. The blond commander wasn't surprised one bit rather he was expecting her to do something like that, where did his blind trust in her comes from was beyond him.

Instinctively his hand clenched her dog tags that were still stuffed in his pocket, he was planning to give the necklace back but it may be for the best if he kept it as a memento, after all, they may perhaps never meet again.

"It's so stupid and plain, right? But even that uninteresting life was impossible," her gray eyes were sparkling with cheer anticipating as they set ahead and like casting a black magic's spell on him, Marco couldn't tear his orbs away from her. Sensing the weight of his gazes, she turned toward him with a smile "Thanks to you guys it is within my reach."

It was nice to witness that she finally discovered she was meant for the good things and her presence wasn't a mistake, in a fact no one's presence is a waste of space and the idea that some lives considered lowly than others is the core of all the rot in the world. However, that was none other than a first small step out of the dark corner she was hidden in, out of her lonely comfort zone. May have felt so wrong for too long that it appeared as natural to her that's why she still needs time to let go of her dark emotions and move on, to be okay with being okay and adjust to her new life peacefully…' _I mean look at her swearing,_ ' she need to shut herself in a cave and have a polite simulated conversations with her shadow for years to stop swearing like brute sailors.

May tilted her head at the spacing out commander, she frowned wondering if he heard a word she has said up until now. Her frown deepened when she saw uncertainty and hesitating pooling within his blue orbs, she thought he would be happy when he hear the news but it appeared that she wasn't the only one who'll miss their quarrels (No kidding.)

Not thinking much of it, she tiptoed leaning slightly forward toward him. She softly clasped her lips to his cheek and instantly drew away to see his shock-petrified figure, it was priceless. The 1st division commander's mind shut down, his heart skipped a beat when she flashed him her happiest fanged grin.

"May!" an enthusiastic voice called out, and without much of a glance, the female knew its owner.

"That's it, Marco," she said before taking a couple of steps backward while waving at him, a grin adorning her face and when Haruta searchingly yelled her name once again she turned dashing toward him "I'm here Haru."

"Huh?" Marco mumbled out of his perplexity, blanking ' _Did she just_ …?' he placed his hand where she kissed him seconds ago as if trying to grasp any trace of her deed.

"Why surprised?" The question took him off guard, he didn't sense his brother approaching him which was bad in itself but he wouldn't admit such a thing. He removed his hand from his cheek then turned to face the 7th division commander who was rubbing his neck in confusion and annoyance "Though multiple times you shamelessly soul kissed girls in front of the whole crew."

"You knew that's not it Rakuyou," it wasn't about the kiss, he was genuinely surprised since he didn't expect her to do something like that "I didn't see it coming yoi," then he murmured "and from her none the less," it was May we're talking about here, she insulted him the first chance she get and made fun of him several times in front of his brothers then out of the blue kiss him.

He thought that he comes to know what she was made of and there is nothing else left to see, however, her little action proved him wrong and it bothers Marco that she is still completely unpredictable. For someone who roomed the scariest oceans of the world, dealt with different kind of peoples and successfully led the greatest man alive through the mysterious Grandline, it was a failure to be incapable of foreseen or at least guessing what she will do next, to know what kind of person she truly is.

Rakuyou grumbled then snapped at his brother "She ain't an empty jar Marco!" to him, it was really maddening how his brothers reacted whenever the brown-haired female shows her soft side, they were often shocked as if it was a rare sight. It is unfair to think she is incapable of putting her feelings into actions, or to think she have none to begin with "Affection is a fire we all born with that never dies out, each one of us show its warmth the way we learn to," Rakuyou didn't have much of a talk with May but he observed her, instinctively since that's what he is good at. She is clumsy despite her overwhelming confident, and it's safe to say May has no one to look up to and learn from how to show she cares probably "That girl may seem colder than the nights of winter islands but she still has sparks within her," The 7th division's commander glare sharpened, he planted his hands into his pockets then strolled away after adding "and they're so fucking beautiful."

Aside from been in battles and arguing with Thatch, Rakuyou is one of the calmest persons aboard the ship however his wrath is feared if he witnessed something not to his liking. Marco heaved a sigh shaking his head, he didn't bother to clear the misunderstanding or explain himself since his brother will think he is trying to make excuses which will only worsen the situation.

* * *

Haruta's room was simple though unlike the other rooms May has seen, there was his youthful touch in the wanted posters hung on the walls, the maps carved on the door of the closet and his scattered clothes everywhere.

She walked inside grumbling and picking up his garments from the floor and bed then went straight toward the closet but the teen hastily snatched the pile of clothes from her stopping her "T-They're not clean," he stuttered in an attempt to clarify his odd behavior.

The female raised an eyebrow at him, fully aware he was lying but immediately let go of the matter after advising "You should stop associating with Thatch," Haruta swallowed his response in favor of not exposing himself or his brothers, who are currently stuffed in his closet "So?" She sat on his bed crossing her legs.

The teen commander felt nervous under her stares, he was too obvious to hide anything and he knew she was perceptive which made it look like May could see through him. He gulped the lump forming in his throat then tossed his clothes where he stood earning a frown from her and Izo from behind the wooden door of his wardrobe "What of joining us?"

May simply shook her head then tapped her hand on the mattress beckoning him to get closer when his expression shifted to a hurt one. He complied sitting beside her "That's how life works Haruta, to make a choice you must sacrifice one option."

His chest tightened at her words "Sacrifice? We mean more than that to you," he rose from his spot, towering over her and pouring his blue eyes into hers "We meant something to you, didn't we?" he inquired aloud tapping his chest but silent met his question then he added in a defeated voice "Or so I hoped," he really grew attached to her in a small amount of time, has he? ' _But was it a mistake_?' He gritted his teeth as sadness and anger consumed his mind.

Haruta wasn't aware he was balling his hands into fists until May's cold finger brushed his fists, he relaxed unlocking his grip and letting her held his hands into hers. His breath caught in his throat when he glanced at her and saw a lonely sad smile stretching her lips, then she spoke softly "Will you understand if I say I rather stay on my own my whole life than be someone else's weakness?"

Who says she was happy with staying behind? Normality is akin to swimming in shallow waters, she would be safe her whole life. It was her dream for too long and now she is aware that it's too late to achieved it since half of what she desired doesn't even exist in this world and the other half is what Whitebeard Pirates offered her, beside she sincerely has no idea what 'Normal' means here.

But that was totally Okay, dealing with loneliness is far better than been a weakness. Yes, she was terrified of been hindrance because at the end she'll be left behind.

Would Haruta understand how it felt to be shielded by your weak bruised mother when your drunkard father assertively hit you? Would he understand how much May hated herself for being protected? And despite her hatred and loathe, May couldn't push her mother and stand for herself, she could only trembles in fear while helplessly cry between her arms. What came out of that other than been a burden and left behind?

Haruta's eyes were wide opened, of course, he understands what she meant. After all, his parents breathed their lasts while protecting him. His blue eyes watered at the memory of them, he turned his back to her and hastily wiped his eyes dry.

May heard rustling coming from the closet, she frowned "What was..?"

Haruta shrieked cutting her off, he frantically messed his hair with both hands "I didn't call you to chat about gloomy things," he said pacing toward a small table, the female watched him with amusement as he grabbed hold of two mugs and tested their warmth with his hands then he sighed out of his relief "It's lukewarm," he returned to his bed and offered her the green mug while he took the black one "What you gonna do after we leave?" he sipped his tea.

"Emm, maybe ask Sogo-san to hire me?" Upon hearing her uncertain words, the teen burst out laughing. May rolled her eyes at him then took a generous sip of her mug and almost instantly spat out the whole substance.

The teen sweat dropped chuckling awkwardly. That was Thatch's entire fault since he refused to put the sleeping herbs in his food, he said it'll make May cautious and worry of his cooking in the future which won't be good "Are you okay?"

May cough several times then asked back with watery eyes "Did you make this?" She drank a small nip then grimaced.

The teen nodded "Seriously, you don't have to drink it," he uttered thinking that maybe they're been too selfish, forcing her into piracy when she can live peacefully. Besides if she joined them the whole world will know then marines, pirates and even slave-drivers will surely chase after her, and Whitebeard Pirates can't promise they won't protect her with their lives.

Haruta's eyes popped out of his skull when she downed the tea in one go "Ah," she made a face but then laughed "Finally, I've tasted something bitter than my past."

"Thanks?" The teen rubbed the back of his head.

"Now," she placed the empty mug above his nightstand then turned toward him with a serious expression "you're hiding something kiddo! Spill it."

The teen instantly starts sweating, he averted his eyes from hers "Am I?" It was too late for guilt now that she gulped the medicine.

May stifled a chuckle and said sternly "Yes, and it's…" she looked beyond him inspecting the room, in an instinctive motion Haruta did the same but unfortunately for him his gaze went directly to the wardrobe. She smirked, "in the closet."

"Why would someone hid in there?!" Terrified, Haruta yelled then smacked his mouth shut when the brown-haired female's smirk extended even more if possible. Okay, why is she not passing out? He wondered if the doctor wasn't truthful or…or maybe the acidity of his tea has killed the effects of the herbs, yeah that's actually more accurate than the first possibility.

"Whoever he is, he has no courage to come out," She said wiggling her eyebrows "I'll help him," May stood making her way toward the closet.

The teen jumped at her from behind lacing his arms around her waist in a death grip "N-No Stop," he shouted with his eyes closed tightly, but there was no response or resistance whatsoever. He leisurely cracked his orbs open and even though he cautiously released her, she didn't move so he peeked at her. Her head was bending backward, her eyes were sealed shut as she breaths evenly. Haruta's jaw hit the ground then he shrieked "That is just too sudden."

A mound of clothes fell out of the closet then Izo and Thatch showed up from under it. The chef looked depressed with a dark aura surrounding him while the cross-dresser was extremely pissed, the latter removed a shirt from above his head and arrowed Haruta with it "You have some serious explanation to do lad."

Thatch idly nodded, the teen noted that he has new bruises on his face.

Haruta thought they were talking about him trying to prevent May from drinking her tea, he held his hands in peace offering gesture.

"Am I that bad of influence?" the chef questioned aloud grasping his shoulder.

"Why the hell your room looks like Silvia passed by it?" Izo inquired as well squeezing his other shoulder.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Haruta yelled a top his lungs ' _Idiots_!' he thought. His cross-dresser brother completely ignored him and poked May on the shoulder, the slumbering woman instantly collapsed into the arms of Thatch who easily carried her to Haruta's bed and laid her there before covering her.

Haruta was watching with eyes full of sadness "She'll be safe with us," Izo squeezed his little brother's shoulder –gently this time- "Don't worry, rather than just protecting her we'll teach her how to do it herself."

* * *

 **oOo** - _ **The morning of the next day**_ - **oOo**

May leisurely opened her eyes, she yawned stretching on the fluffy bed then got up, rubbing one eye and taking in her surrounding with the other. She has a blurry memory of yesterday and her head hurt. From the look of the bright light entering the room, May assumed that she took a nap.

After a short period of trying to sort out her messed up memories and failing miserably, she shrugged it off and went to the main deck all the way tiredly yawning. She felt something off and May couldn't put her finger on it, well that is aside from the fact that everything is off and she is actually in another world.

It was odd that the hallways were void of pirates, but that could be because it was lunch time so she shrugged it off too and kept moving. Once May reached the door, the only obstacle between her and the main deck, she flung it open allowing the sun to engulf her.

When her eyes instinctively closed, she grumbled shielding her orbs with her hand. May yawned for the nth time and she was growing annoyed of doing it, though her uncontrolled action halted midway as her mouth hung ajar due to her shock.

May utterly ignored the fact that she was the center of attention of the whole crew and intensely gazed at the freed sails. Horrified, she swung her head left then right where nothing other than the blue entered her sight and a small blurry distant patch "NO!" She shrieked dashing toward the railing and watching as the island gradually vanish behind the horizon "No, no!" She repeated ruffling her hair madly.

The pirates snickered under their breaths fearing the mad woman's wrath if she turned her attention to them, however their amusement didn't last long. Their enjoyment instantly changed to concern and their giggles to gasps when May clumsily climbed the rail and dangled one leg over the other side of the ship.

Thankfully their blonde commander interfered grapping her by the collar of her white shirt "What the heck you think you're doing yoi?" He tugged her shirt with a single hand while planting the other into his pocket.

May held onto the rail with both hands and refused to let go no matter how much the first division commander pulled her "Let go of me bastard! I will swim back!"

Marco heaved a sigh his patience growing thin "You won't make it yoi," it will take her at least two days to reach the island and that is if she didn't encounter any sea kings in her way.

"WHY WON'T I?" She shouted pressing forward though the collar was choking the life out of her "I'm sure not a jerk with a pineapple head-" she bit into the neckline of her shirt loosening some of the presser "…nor called MARCO," the pirates burst out laughing.

The more he pulled her collar, the more the tear she made in her shirt expends which mean it was just a matter of time before she fell overboard "That's the main reason yoi," by now a thick vein was pulsing on his temple and he completely lost his equanimity "The jerk can reach the damned island in seconds," he said gripping one of her arms.

"Huh?!" May blanked, instantly letting go of the railing. Marco wasn't prepared at all for the sudden lack of resistance, he stumbled back dragging her with him. She speedily sprung onto her feet "That's it!" She exclaimed pointing at him as he lazily stood up and shove his hands in his pockets "The jerk will take me back," May announced crossing her arms into her chest.

The 1st division commander was unfazed while the majority of his brothers looked aghast and some cursed, apparently they were having fun watching the two bicker and wouldn't mind if May stayed aboard.

' _What a way of asking someone to do you a favor_ ,' he thought rising an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. He could easily fly the nuisance back to Lutetia Island, or maybe it's for the best to take her to another island his brothers know nothing of and dispose of her there but…"I don't feel like it yoi," he said with his usual bored expression. Upon hearing his words, the female's gapped and his brothers weren't looking any better "Haruta!"

The teen flinched but eventually emerged from behind his brothers "Y-Yes?" He gulped when May gazed at him with predatory eyes, he certainly wasn't ready to confront her yet.

Though before she leaps him, Marco grabbed hold of her and like a sac of potato dangled her over his shoulder _'This brings back memories,'_ Haruta thought. May squirmed restlessly "Let me down this instant!" When he didn't comply, she started hitting and clawing at his back.

"Gather the commanders we'll have an urgent meeting yoi," he order while heading toward the conference room.

* * *

 **oOo- _The officers' quarter_ -oOo**

May was standing in the middle of the quarter, her arms crossed into her chest and a venomous glare glued to her face. She was impatiently tapping her foot into the wooden floor waiting for someone to break the tense silence, and to beat his neck off if possible.

Thatch had enough of the somber atmosphere so he tried to lighten the mood before he suffocate "It's nice-"

The moment May darted to face him with lightning speed and her eyes threateningly glowing, Haruta hid himself behind the chef and Izo fanned himself looking at the other side. She immediately cut him off shouting "How could you do this to me?" When did she grow spikes instead of teeth? The chef swallowed pointing at the cross-dresser, who heartlessly hit his finger in a shooing motion with his fan before returning to fanning himself like nothing happened "I thought we are friends!" The trio flinched sensing misery in her tone, okay maybe they stepped some boundaries when they didn't respect her choice and all however that shouldn't have ruined their whole relationship right? She didn't have any special attachment to Lutetia Island anyway…or did she developed one on a matter of couple of days? "You guys don't know what you made me miss," she uttered, her voice barely a soft whisper.

The commanders traded glances silently wondering about the important thing May was so sad to leave behind.

Whitebeard broke into laughter seeing his sons all confused "Gurarara Now, now…"

"You aren't any better old man! Why did you call off our deal?" She yelled at him but that did nothing to wipe the happy smile of his face.

"What deal?" The commanders echoed in unison, except for Marco who calmly stood near his father's chair.

Whitebeard sipped of his sake then clarified "The agreement consisted of letting her stay in Lutetia and return for her after two years," that earned him raised eyebrows, most likely wondering why they didn't get notified of their father's decision "if she stilled then we will leave her peacefully, if not she will be joining us," it was a great deal, two years from now May would be satisfied and join them intentionally but what she said after that had him abandon the idea completely.

"I could have easily _conquest_ one -or two- deserted houses, a plot of land and lived happily ever after," she said sadness and regret dripping of her tone. The commanders sweat dropped while Marco face-palmed –it appears he can't maintain his self-control any longer- and Whitebeard burst out laughing, yep that's what she told him.

"T-That's illegal," Thatch said with a wary smile, she would've got herself killed or imprisoned the first month they leave her alone.

May rolled her eyes then laughed sarcastically "Ha ha funny hearing it from you."

"Gurarara lass, you are the first person I have met talented with piracy," she has no pirate to admire or any fundamental information about how their world works but she still thought of taking 'turfs', after couple of years May will be an expert on that field. Upon hearing their father's witty words, the commanders burst out laughing.

The brown-haired female sighed, crossing her arms and barely restraining herself from yelling "This is kidnapping," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid it's not yoi," the room instantly drowned in silence when Marco stepped out of the shadow of his father's form and joined the meeting. They thought he would be pissed because they didn't inform him of their plans, not smirks like a maniac.

She tilted her head in confusion, knotting her eyebrows in a frown "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" May turned toward Curiel who parroted her inquiry and felt secure knowing she wasn't the only one ignorant of the blonde's intents, actually no one knows even his father was watching his son with interest.

"You owe us," the blonde announced smugly, a fanged grin stretching his lips. He doesn't wish to be the antagonist by kicking the woman overboard, so all he has to do is go with the flow using his own style "Let me explain yoi," she gestured for him to go ahead "First, we have given you medical attention for full two days which coast us a lot,"

May rubbed the bridge of her nose as she recalls her first meeting with the crew "I don't remember asking for it," her voice was barely a whisper as uncertainty washed over her mind.

Marco swallowed a sarcastic answer, now that he was controlling the situation there was no need for superfluous argument, instead he deadpanned "You was half-dead yoi."

Everyone in the room witnessed what happened, she refused their help and didn't ask for it and she wasn't half-dead either just unconscious but they knew better than commenting when their blonde brother looked that excited, also they were curious to see where this conversation is going.

"Anyway, we gave you a ride from an island to another aboard the _Moby Dick_ yoi, beside –what you supposed free- food and bed for two weeks," now and then a twitch of his mouth disturb his cool figure which gives away his amusement.

On the other hand, May felt her blood boiling in her veins as she prays for the commander to choke on his words or swallow his tongue. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she no longer could contain her anger "No one told me I should pay for anything!" She snapped at the blond, who stood opposite to her.

Marco rolled his eyes "You're not stupid!" Oh, she didn't take that as a complement "Our identity say it all yoi, we are pirates not a charitable organization," he shrugged talking in a matter-of-fact tone "we don't give, we take."

By now, the female was completely lost. What the 'killjoy-jerk' said was true but that was because she totally forget they were pirates since their actions were far from brute or violent, hell she was insulting the blonde head on and he never came back with obscene words.

Thatch opened his mouth to defend the brunette and himself, he wasn't doing things in return for something nor his father or his other brothers, Marco himself included. They do what they feel like doing and that's it, but Whitebeard shook his head signaling him to stay quite.

"Oh yeah," Marco wasn't finished yet, actually his fun just started "Don't forget been babysat by some of the commanders yoi, sneaking into my room and cuddling with me," he smirked sinfully.

May flushed, her cheeks painted into a deep shade of red however her embarrassment aside, the fucking debt that she knew nothing about until now is increasing "You aren't a host to charge me for that!"

"I'm a pirate yoi," The blonde giggled, finally giving in to his amusement "I'm free to be whatever I want, whenever I want," the defiant look blasted on her face and the unintentional cute pout was inviting Marco to tease her even more, and who is he to turn that down "Don't worry yoi, your last kiss is free of charges."

May gaped at him, while Thatch shrieked veiling his mouth with both hands "K-Kiss?".

Izo's face instantly lighted up, they were just too perfect with each other. His argument? There is no man who could survive a relationship with May thanks to her bloody temper, she needs someone hard to kill and Marco needs someone who stirs his being and wipes that bored expression off his face, just like what May is doing now.

"Of course, I blew kisses and grew roses on my way thinking I won't ever see your ugly face," May stamped her foot into the floor childishly earning snickers and giggles from the pirates, except for Marco who sighed rubbing the back of his neck. She doesn't learn, does she? Well, all he has to do is explain the situation she put herself into, slow and clear.

An inaudible curse escaped May's lips when a devilish smirk broke into Marco's face.

"Your debt is a total of 80.000.000 Beri," his announcement was followed by loud gasps and protests, even the quietest of them Jozu was complaining but they calmed down a tad when their father, who was enjoying his sake and the display, cleared his throat.

May blanked twice, then cocked her head sideway "Huh?" she uttered feeling out of the place "How much is that?"

Marco's smug grin instantly fell, if there is any clearer explanation than what he said, then he doesn't know of it.

* * *

 ** _I guess this chapter is disappointing for some of you -I'm truly sorry T.T- I know you wish for May to join the crew but I had other plans and if she did then I should've change a lot of things._**

 **AndurilofTolkien** **: Thank you for your review and your constant support, Thank you so so much :))  
**

 **Lizziecats** **: Your review makes me crack a smile whenever I read it and I'm so ashamed for not fulfilling all of your wishes, all I could say is that I want her relationship with the crew to improve due to situations she'll face alongside with them, not just because she only joins the family...and there is Ace :D well I won't say anything else cause I'll blow everything :3**

 **Anyway, her refusal doesn't necessary mean she doesn't want to be Whitebeard's daughter but sometimes we shy away from the things we want the most because of fear or impulse :) Happy you like this story and Thank you so so much for your nice review and constant support.  
**

 **yaoi-freak2580** **: Lol I was typing the previous chapter and when that part popped into my head from nowhere, I started laughing. Mom thought I have finally lost it :')) Thank you so much for your nice review :D  
**

 **Sapphire** **: Here is the new chapter, sorry for the late update (T.T) and hope I didn't disappointed you. Thank you for your review :D  
**

 **Weirdo-san** **: OMG you noticed! I couldn't find the perfect word to describe the scene so I stilled on 'Stepped' and that's way better than the original thought: 'kicked her way up his torso' lol :p as for 'throatily' :')) I don't know what possessed me to use it...I struggled to write you an explanation but didn't find one O.O and finally the grammatical mistakes -I must do something about them- Thank you for enjoying the story and overlooking those mistakes...Ah, unintentionally this story is swinging between Hurt/comfort and Humor :))**

 **When I read your review, I had the first part of this chapter already typed. I felt happy cause someone actually cared about Silvia and Ryo and would like to know what happened to them...Hahah what have I done! I'm so sorry, I chased your precious sleep D: but I'm really so excited to see them (you'll show me your fanart about them, right? Right? Pretty please Stranger-san*Puppy eyes*) Thank you so much for your nice review, see you soon -Stay Splendid- :D  
**

 _ **Thank you so much lovely people for favoring, following and reviewing this story, I'm having a good time thanks to you guys :))**_

 _ **Ciao next chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey lovely people, How are you doing? Wish you're fine :)) Thank you so much for following, favoring and reviewing this story._**

 ** _Marco: Are you holding a grudge against me?_**

 ** _Me: Absolutely not._**

 ** _Marco: *Frown* thankfully you don't own one piece or any of it characters yoi, or we would've all ended up like May._**

 ** _Me: *Glare* What's wrong with May?_**

 ** _Marco: *Roll eyes* Nothing yoi, Nothing at all *Walk away*_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 _Marco's Revenge:_

The officer's quarter submerged into an unnerving silence and while the commanders stared at her with shocked faces, May kicked herself mentally for voicing her ignorance. By the look of their hysterical reaction, she concluded that the amount of debt Marco stated was a big sum. A debt she has no idea how to pay and she just has to worsen the situation, now the blonde can easily take advantage of her declaration and manipulate her. Yet another thing was chewing on her mind, which was the sole purpose of the 1st division's commander for doing this whole thing. Didn't he want her off the Moby Dick so badly? So, why the hell he is twisting her arms and binding her to them? Sure thing his actions contradict and makes no sense, but May was dead certain of one thing and that is Marco isn't by any means a gold digger, though this fact didn't bring any comfort rather it raises more questions.

Marco sighed "It is too much for you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone with an earnest expression "that your body and soul combined cannot pay for it yoi," his face was bared of any hint of amusement, no smug smirk or raised eyebrow just a stern look.

He deliberately ignored the reactions of his brothers which mainly consist of confusion, dejection or shock and with scrutinizing eyes watched the female's every thinnest move and what's better than cornering her a little bit to determine what kind of gut reaction she had and what defense mechanism she would use?

At first, her stormy eyes narrowed down to her astonishment then almost instantly sharpened into a razor glare. She placed one hand on her hip, relaxing her shoulder with a brief shrug "Technically I'm nobody here, so I worth nothing," her cautious humble words seemed entirely inapt with her confident swelling tone and pose, but at the same time correctly put. Considering the gravity of her situation, she didn't carelessly snap at him like she usually does nor did she show any indication of fear or ask for pity, it was like she created a neutral ground by her calculated answer where she is safe until he makes his next move.

The blond commander lifted an eyebrow "We have black-markets and slave auctions," he corrected her more than stated. When he won't do the female any harm or allow anything to befall her when she is under their protection, May has to know all about the dark sides of this world, she has to comprehend what her decisions or the lack of one could cause her.

"Oh," Her gray orbs widened, not from fright but once again it was astonishment. She was accustomed to the term 'black-market' but slavery has long gone just like pirates, or so she suspected since honestly speaking her previous world veiled more than she have ever witnessed or heard of, besides Izo was right when he said that never coming across something doesn't necessary mean it doesn't exist "that might changes things," then she added mentally nodding at herself _'Or might not.'_

Marco couldn't help frowning, he concluded that she was either stupid or suicidal. Though May was neither one of them, Okay maybe a _little_ suicidal but that was in the past…maybe, in any case right this instant she doesn't wish to be dismembered and sold in the black-market nor she wants to be someone's puppet. Half of her confident was her usual soldier self while the other half was originated from the growls, hisses and death glares that the commanders were arrowing at Marco. She assumed that even if the blond commander wants to hurt her which she highly doubts, his brothers -who now act like serpents and wolfs in defense- and father won't let him touch her.

May simply was safe.

Izo closed his fan with a loud snap attracting the attention of most of his brothers "What the heck are you rattling on?" He venomously hissed the words.

"We might as well give your pineapple head to marines and be done with this madness," Rakuyou uttered calmly while poking his ear and avoiding eye contact with his blond brother.

"Or rust your birdie ass on slow fire," May couldn't stifle her giggles when she heard Thatch's statement. Marco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a warning expression "What?" The chef snapped again knotting his brows and wondering why the hell he is the only one who got to be threatened. When the blonde's glare sharpened, the brunet crossed his arms into his chest "At least your ass won't be stuck on the cold hard ground of a dungeon," then he pouted childishly.

"Seriously, Marco?" Curiel inquired coolly all the while ignoring Izo, Rakuyou and Thatch's noisy speeches. The trio can't solve a problem without arguing aloud or be in each other's throat and the soldier could swear that Marco enjoy riling them up with his fake indifference.

The 1st division commander heaved a sigh and closed his eyes "Unfortunately," his tersely answer stirred yet another wave of retorts, he chuckled pulling his hands out of his pockets and raising them in a submissive gesture "I was joking, Okay?" He admitted which did the job calming his brothers except for the cross-dresser who was complaining that he should have said so from the beginning, Curiel wanted to point out that Marco objecting was to anger him –them- but swallowed his comment since they deserved it for kicking him out of the Moby Dick. Meanwhile, May's face lit up with a happy grin but the blonde ruined her merry moment by pointing his index at her then stating: "Though that doesn't include her debt yoi." he smirked when she winced audibly, a thick vein pulsing at her temple.

"I feel generous today so I'll give you two options of how to pay us back," he deliberately overlooked her mocking scoff and held up his index "The first is the hardest way and it's by working aboard the ship. From doing paperwork to scraping the bathrooms, every chore has a price yoi, the commanders or Pops will determine what you would be doing otherwise you're free to choose-"

"Wait, wait!" May frantically cut him off while waving her hands "You mean I would be order around by the captain plus his eight commanders?!" Oh, she could easily foresee her future cleaning the bathrooms with toothbrush.

"Definitely not, you would be ordered around by fifteen commander not eight yoi," The female pursed her mouth into a tiny line "In the meantime, the rest of us isn't here but that doesn't mean they're out of the deal."

"The lowest rank aboard the Moby or any other ship is a cabin boy Marco," Vista highlighted what is already known earning himself a quizzical look from the blonde asking from him to clarify.

Though Izo was the one to explain further "And they belong to one division and take orders from only its commander or the captain," the cross-dresser dramatically rolled his eyes wondering if his blonde brother hit head or something, true he could heal but that definitely goes beyond physical injuries if he couldn't catch on what Visa was implying.

Marco scowled then opened his mouth to counter but May beat him to it "To begin with I'm not a part of the crew, I'm out of your ranking systems thus I can't be considered a cabin boy. The jerk wants me to be a slave," she stomped her feet on the floor growling at him, if she didn't stop doing that she might dig a hole there and that will surely increase her debt.

Marco tilted his head "You still have the other easy choice yoi."

"And what is that?" She nothing but screeched, her eyes glowing with fury.

A smirk outstretched Marco's lips then he uttered curtly "Join us."

Taken aback by the unexpected option, May blanked rapidly "W-What?" She stuttered the word. Izo's mouth hung ajar while Thatch's eyes widened and the others looked all the same baffled.

The blonde shrugged "Once you agree we'll forget all about your debt yoi."

"You can't force me to join!" The brunette angrily yelled, she felt like been completely trapped and that wasn't pleasant. Maybe it has something to do with her zodiac sign Taurus, so stubborn for her own good and hate it when someone underestimate her or try to force her into her knees.

The blonde looked at her with a troubled expression "I'm…barely trying yoi," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and this was the truth. He was using her overflowing confident and obstinacy to push her to choose the first option, and she has miserably fall for it.

She turned toward the others with her face flushed from sheer anger "What about you, louts?" The commanders instantly averted their eyes and Haruta started whistling. When her question met utter silence, she rephrased it "Did you take his side?" It would be a huge understatement if they say she went berserk, May raffled her hair madly "Urgh! Ya Are Just…Pirates!" No one dare to point out that it was the truth and not an insult "fuckin' bunch of traitors," and then again no one risked correcting her since they weren't helping her at all to begin with. Nope, they definitely have no guts to confront a woman with eyes glowing red and spikes-like teeth.

Oh, wait…Thatch actually has the balls to do it "Well, come to think of it we're all somehow forced," the chef instantly regretted speaking, he clasped his hand over his itchy mouth when the female stopped her crazy movements and darted toward him all the while growling and baring her prickly fangs.

In attempt to calm her down, all the commanders simultaneously nodded their heads agreeing with the chef and hoping that would give a sense of companionship in her dilemma. But seeing her -akin to hunted- figure tell them that they have miserably failed in making her feel all homey and cozy, if anything they did piss her off even more.

There was a rustling sound as Whitebeard drowned his sake in one go then shifted to grip the jar and refill his cup, though his motion halted midway and he let loose of one of his rowdy joyful laughs "Gurarara my sons, you deeply hurt my feelings."

They all sweat-dropped, it wasn't like they lied or anything. The old man has odd methods of 'adopting' his sons, mainly consisted of kidnapping –even if he wasn't aware of it-, fighting until they intentionally gave in or bribing. The latter worked only once and that was with Thatch, the price was for him to freely practice his pranks on the first mate and at that time his two other sons –the late second and third division's commanders- which was way better than beating him up to the pulp and knocking some sense into his head like Whitebeard did to the very young Marco.

The reason he didn't give them much time to consider his offer was _time_ itself. There were many, many islands waiting for them to be explored, secrets and truths to be uncovered and what was important the One Piece treasure to be found before a certain brainless black-haired captain. But even if he did lose that small contest to his rival and previous nakama Gol D Roger, he has definitely achieved his dream…or a part of it since he is still adopting more sons and daughters.

The blonde crossed his arms into his chest "You're enjoying this more than anyone else yoi," he noted that May should be awfully thankful for her female body -cause she is not mentally- otherwise his father would have been probably beating the crap out of her now.

He barely contained the shivers that run down his spine when his brain provided him with clear images of his first encounter with his father, he really was such a stubborn brat back then.

The captain cracked up, his laugher echoing over the wooden walls of the quarter then he grinned sending his first son a teasing look "Recalling the blissful past aren't we?" The commanders traded glances, none of them has any knowledge how the blonde joined their father and just like his age, Marco is protectively keeping it all to him.

The 1st division's commander deadpanned ' _Blissful my ass!_ ' then he rolled his eyes when Whitebeard laughed it off "So, what's your decision?" he said setting his blue shining eyes on the female who only glared in response "I'll gladly take it you chose the first option yoi," he sighed "you also can change your mind anytime."

Upon hearing his almost content statement, May realized his goal for doing this. He wasn't trying to bind her to them, the jerk didn't even approve of her or at least not yet. She realized that the blonde already knew that she was going to choose the first option, he deliberately gave her the needed push and that's all so he could test her limits. May scolded herself mentally for allowing her anger to take control, although nothing would've changed even she had known his true intention from the very beginning.

"Grab a seat pineapple head," a challenging smirk broke into her face "Cause you'll be certainly waiting for a very long time for me to give up."

Brushing off the insult, Marco mirrored her expression. He was happy she figured out what he really wants, since that way things would be more entertaining for him. As May stepped to leave the room, he turned to Vista "Escort her yoi, while explaining her duties," the swordsman nodded "and make sure the _Tomboy_ knew where the males' bathrooms are located," he jokingly shouted the sentence so she could hear him loud and clear.

The brunette froze in her spot.

Technically, she is a tomboy on all levels. Even physically, since if you ignored the extra weight on her chest, her body would definitely look boyish. Her actions…Well, you knew it all. However, hearing it from another person other than herself is irritating, especially from a certain blonde jerk who's planning to make her clean his shit.

She spun her head in a slow motion as her body radiated a dark menacing aura, one of her eyes was shadowed while the other predatorily glimmered red.

In the other hand, Marco's smile extended to a bright closed-eyes smile, he mused if she took his joke to heart even though it was clearer than the air.

May grabbed the nearest object to her, other than it was very smooth and heavy she had no idea what it was before throwing the thing at the blonde like a goddamn professional in Hammer Throw. The brunette watched as the golden object flick speedily while heading toward the blonde. To her chagrin, Marco easily ducked avoiding the hit. He let the object fly past him and go for his father who grabbed his jar of sake saving it and effortlessly glided with his whole throne-like chair from the way revealing a hung mirror his form was fully hiding.

The collision shattered the glass to millions of pieces with earsplitting noises, they smoothly fell taking down the beautiful decorations of two green dragons facing each other and an ornamented egg in their middle that were placed on a table right beneath the mirror. May's shoulders shook with each breaking sound and her face outlined multiple funny grimaces on the progress and when the racket gradually subsided, she cracked her eyes open sheepishly inspecting the damage.

The golden object that she had thrown was a cat statue or that's what she concluded from its half apparent shape since it dug a hole into the wooden wall and got _itself_ stuck there. The two green dragons had dismembered wings and necks but they could be saved with glue maybe? Though the poor mirror has no such luck, it was a lost case. The sounds of clatter draw her attention to the lovely intact egg that was spinning on the ground then May composed herself forcing a smile and pointing to the rounded survivor "At least-…" she didn't get the chance to complete her announcement when the cat statue chose that moment to fall head on the unfortunate egg smashing it to small fragments. The corner of her mouth twitched but May absolutely refused to let her smile fell "That egg…" she said with her finger still pointing toward the scene's crime "Ladies, represent my chance to get my ass out of here."

Marco raised an eyebrow "You're aware?" His inquiry earned him an eager nod, she was as if admitting the whole mess was her fault by agreeing with him yet too stubborn to apologize directly "But your debt increases by 5Million Beri all the same yoi."

Her smile slowly shifted to a tiny line and her expression blanked, she stared at the blonde for seconds then shrugged before bowing and making her way out of the officer's quarter with Vista on her toes.

The awkward moment ended right when the door closed behind the two, Thatch then turned toward his cross-dresser brother with a raised eyebrow "Did she say ladies?"

Whitebeard boisterously laughed again "That she did my son," well, he could have stopped the statue but he couldn't risk spilling a drop of his cup of sake and besides the things she broke held no especial value. He wasn't fool to waste his affection on soulless objects no matter how much they coasted or how beautiful they look, they eventually will break or spend otherwise he'll wither before they do and in the end goes for another greedy soul.

Another musical laugher joined their father's, they all glanced at their youngest who clutched his stomach and laughed until tear pooled in the corner of his eyes "I can just imagine her earnestly agreeing with Marco-nii because 'she is aware we're ladies' and not that her chance represents a smashed egg," and the commanders all knew that his statement didn't come from nowhere, after all Haruta is the sharpest after Izo and the smartest after Marco though it seems the apprentice had outdone his teachers in this one.

Marco's eyes widened as he takes in each word the teen said and replays the conversation he had with the female inside his head then he gritted his teeth audibly, a vein throbbing at his temple and his fisted hand "I swear that _Tomboy…_!" He felt his anger radiant from his body on the shape of blue uncontrolled flames.

His fury increased with each scoff his brothers barked or a teasing comment they made until it reach its peak and he let loose of a pure diabolic laugh, the commanders fell into utter silence as they ogled the first mate suspiciously musing if he was possessed by an evil spirit. Though they weren't far from the point since they have just succeeded on summoning the devil inside of him that few has the bad luck to deal with "She is good at holding grudges," a smirk outstretched his lips in a chilly display "I'll make sure she pays you back properly yoi."

The commanders simultaneously swallowed the lumps forming in their throats. They couldn't decide who they should pity the most, May or themselves. But they were all sure of one thing, Whitebeard was enjoying this mess more than needed if his loud laughs were anything to go by.

* * *

Once the door closed, May dropped her head letting her hair veils her figure while heaving a long sigh "I swear when I was teen I had more self-control than this," she uttered softly with a twinkle of sadness and depressing tainting her voice.

Vista fondled his black mustache already bothered by the gloomy aura surrounding the female "you ain't that bad my lady," he said in hopes of improving her sore mood.

May peeked from under her eyelashes to find the swordsman averting his eyes, a perplex expression dominating his face. She dropped her head again pushing her lower lip and pouting plainly since no one will see her anyway "Why are you a bunch of terrible liars?" She grumbled almost childishly earning a rowdy laugh from the 5th division's commander then she felt his hefty warm hand been sturdily set above her head before he started patting her.

"Then you should meet my brother Jiru," Vista said cheerfully retrieving his hand when she hastily lifted her head to look at him.

May audibly gasped, an extremely horrified look tracing her feature "No thank you!" she frantically waved her hands in refusal "I had enough of your crazy brothers for eternity," especially if they the rest were like the blonde, thought it seems each one of them has his own foolishness.

"I assure you my lady," Vista said while resting one hand on his heart and bowing slightly "They aren't bad," he flashed at her a sincere and somehow hopeful smile.

Even if she try, the brunette sure won't be able to find a minor reason for her to dislike the mustached commander. He is a real gentleman, thoughtful and more importantly tolerate her bitching like no one ever did and he is totally sane. It makes her wonder about his past, upbringing and the cause he chose piracy or maybe some circumstances forced him to?

She crossed her arms in front of her then playfully scoffed rolling her eyes "Just like my self-control, huh?" The moment her mocking words left her mouth, he chuckled pinching one of her cheeks as she stared at him with lidded eyes.

From what our soldier female observed, Vista isn't fond of physical contact especially with women since he always preserves a calculated distance between him and them and May wasn't an exception seeing that he rarely disregard his general rules and pat her head. However it appeared from his child twinkling eyes that he can't resist pinching her soft cheeks –and here she thought he was completely sane-, though if it was the pervert chef she would've bite his fingers off long ago.

"Then, how about I tell you about them on our tour?" he inquired finally letting go of the female.

Like she had a damned choice, the nightmarish tour had to be done and there was no harm in gathering info about _her_ commanders so she sighed nodding tiredly.

Since they were already in the main deck, Vista starts explaining how scrubbing the floor in group works then she trailed him below deck to show her the storage rooms were cleaning tools are kept, the room where washing clothes take place then the kitchen all the while explaining the time arrangement for each duty and talking about his brothers whenever he get the chance to.

Meanwhile he was talking about Fossa, a middle aged man and a former gangster. Thanks to Vista's objective way of talking about his brothers, May was certain she would have difficulties handling them but even so, there was no harm trying and that's if they ever meet "I can work under a whole fleet, just not the blonde," she whined cutting him off.

The swordsman stopped in front of a wooden door indicating they've reached their destination then he turned toward the brunette, a worry smile tracing his lips "I'm afraid I can't do much about it my lady. Aside from the fact that Marco outranks us, we wholeheartedly respect every decision he and Pops make," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "anyway, take this," he immediately changed the subject by handing her a golden key and beckoning her to open the room herself.

May didn't push the matter since they were his brothers and she was technically still a stranger so she took the key and opened the door expecting it to be another dusty storage room of some sort however she was wrong.

Inside there was a king size canopy bed placed on the right corner of the room with its nightstand, it has two white sheets modestly dropped over its cubic form and prolonged freely alongside the length of the bedposts. The milky duvet makes the chocolate brown wood of the bed frame stands out and the white coverlet has a soft pinkish lotus flower and its green sepal sewed on its middle which complemented with the fours shams, two whites and two smaller pink then an accent soft-green pillow in front of them. Right above the headboard, a decal of Lotus with white outlines decorated the wooden wall.

The brunette couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful furniture "Izo sewed the lotus flower and Rakuyou painted its decal on the wall," Vista spoke earning a silent nod from the baffled female "Thatch and Haruta were making a fuss about not helping decorating the room so they somehow came out with the idea of the rocking chair," just then May averted her orbs from the bedding to the center of the quarter were the cute wooden chair and its foot stool sited, its wood was the same deep-brown color as the bed frame and has a blanket with colored heart pattern dropped over it plus a rounded pinkish pillow above it.

"I'm not quite following," she uttered with a small frown remembering her circumstances "What business do I have here?"

Vista was smirking from ear to the other when the female turned to face him "This is your quarter my lady."

May was sure she made a funny shocked face because the swordsman start laughing hysterically, her frown deepened and she planted her hands into her hips waiting patiently for him to calm down "Vista, are you drunk?" and by the way, the rocking chair looks offensive now.

"No, not really," he answered wiping a starry tear from the corner of his eyes "Well, we can't have you sleeping with the commanders forever," the brunette crossed her arms and lifted a brow, she opened her mouth to reason with him but he looked at her sternly "the crew's quarter is full of men so there, is absolutely out of the question."

"Fine!" she snapped bothered by the fact that he answered her unvoiced inquiry "What about the nurses' quarter? It's full of women isn't?" Though, she can't imagine sleeping with them in the same room.

"There work is permanent and they're needed all the time, tending to the whole crew's medical necessities, is not an easy fit May. If you were to sleep in their quarter you would be constantly weaken up when an emergency comes up, when my brothers take advantage of the night to seek help or when they're heavily drunk and needs to be punched," his tone was that of a proud brother and the female didn't miss the twinkles of his eyes as he spoke of his sisters and brothers as well, but May could only cock her head in confusing since she doesn't understand how this kind of relationships works, how they remain united even though they aren't blood related –not like her blood did her any good- or how could they never hesitate to offer her their warmth "Isn't the room for your liking My lady?" He asked softly and May supposed she was staring at him with the frown still glued on her face. He was hurt and his orbs reflect sadness, but the brunette was sure it wasn't because Vista made an effort that didn't meet praises. He was sad because his brothers obviously worked hard to decorate the room and they were looking forward to see her reaction. He is, or rather they are so selfless.

She took a deep breath dropping her head "Umm…In contrary, it's too much for me," she heaved a sigh. For someone who rarely received gifts, it felt really odd to receive something so valuable and what she meant by that wasn't the sum of money they spent on this quarter but the effort they put into it.

"No worries my lady," he said merrily, a bright smile threatening to split his face in two "Besides, if another woman joined us you'll be sharing the room with her, so just enjoy the space when you still can," he winked at her.

May couldn't say anything so instead she profusely nodded, and before they fell into another awkward silence she moved inspecting the room to show him she was truly interested. She uncomfortably made her way to the closet ogling its décor with amazement, and all hesitantly touching it.

Vista set in front of the dresser watching the female with amusement and when it seems she won't open the wardrobe any moment soon, he spoke "Izo put you some dresses there," it was hilarious how she forcefully flung the doors of the closet open without a second thought "Though we didn't have time to purchase more than two dresses," although she was busy checking the clothing, he looked at her back apologetically.

Vista almost chocked into his salvia when he heard her soft whisper as she fondle the fabric lovingly "They're beautiful," he apparently miserably failed to notice the evil smirk stretching her grazed lips "They'll be indeed of use," her period is near.

"Did you say something?" Vista inquired when he didn't catch her last words but she just closed the wardrobe and turned to face him with a suspiciously too innocent smile.

She shook her head "Nothing."

"Well," the swordsman stood then headed for the door and May in reflex did the same "You might want to pay Marco a visit since he would be the one to set a price for each of your duties," the female looked at him aghast probably forgotten about her entire situation "See you around my lady," and just like that he sprinted out of the room before she start whining and swearing.

May looked around the room, her lack of sleep argued her to just collapse into her supposed fluffy inviting bed but at the same time her body refused to move. The brunette felt out of the place, like she was breaking in someone else's room and she truly never felt bothered by that deed like she is now. A low groan escaped her lips before she dash out of there giving herself the lame excuse that she needed to finish her business with the blonde as quick as possible, definitely not because she was running away.

* * *

Marco as usually was sitting in his desk, doing his paperwork and reviewing his brothers' and that's when he felt a certain rude brown-haired someone dashing toward his quarter. He heaved a long sigh while putting his feather and as he expected the person burst into his room flinging the door open without knocking, the blonde turned his head to reprimand Thatch for the nth time but instead of his happy-go-lucky brother, Marco was greeted by the chef's ruder grumpy female version "Where is your manners yoi?"

The brunette rolled her eyes closing the door "Obviously your ego left no room for them," the blonde watched her bemused as she headed to his bed then sit there with crossed legs.

"What brings you here?" He asked turning to face her.

She shamelessly looked at him then uttered "I missed you," she smirked when he groaned pulling a paper from his desk then handed it to her. May hurriedly scanned the list of chores and their prices and as a result a frown formed in her feature "Are you kidding me? The payment is way too low, at this rate I would be stuck here forever."

Marco scoffed crossing his arms into his tattooed chest "What do you know about our currency yoi?"

"I know math you asshole," she retorted glaring at him before casting her eyes at the paper in her hand "and what this physical training thing?" it has the highest price which was six thousand bellies.

He shrugged "We have to make sure you won't be a hindrance," the blonde figures that she would give her all to clear her debts and in the progress she'll ignore training so he include that to her daily activities and gave it the highest price "Hand-to-hand combat's technique, handling guns or swordsmanship. Normally rookies has the right to chose two out of those three yoi, but in your case I took the liberate to do it for you," her mouth fell agape when he flashed her a cocky smile and look that screamed 'Am-I not generous?'

"What? WHY?" That wasn't fair.

"For disciplinary reasons yoi," he grinned making her blood boil within her veins "Tomorrow morning, you'll start your training in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat."

"I want to practice with guns!" She screeched thinking that at least earning six thousand bellies would be a piece of cake.

"No can't do," He shook his head feigning remorse "From what I've heard, you're pretty skilled in using guns yoi, Izo looked really proud while boasting about you to the whole crew."

May gritted her teeth and fisted her hand around the paper crumbling it "That damned cross-dresser," looking at her scary expression, Marco couldn't help smiling while counting one man down.

"You don't have anything to do right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The question took the brunette off guard and she answered sincerely "Not really," by then even sleep was kicked out of her system.

The blonde turned to his paperwork "Then go help mopping the main deck yoi. After you finish your share of work, assist in the kitchen with peeling vegetables or something," a vein throbbed at the side of May's head upon hearing his plain commanding tone. She got up and stomped her way toward the door without voicing her consent, just growling and grumbling insult under her breath.

"No swords fighting with mops yoi!" Marco yelled at her retreating back, amusement dancing within his blue eyes.

"Who would want to do that?!" Without turning around, she retorted then forcefully slammed the wooden door shut behind her.

"Try not to miss me!" He added while his body rocking with laughter.

"Fuck you!" her answer was distant but the venom still clear.

* * *

The female headed to the storage room all the way grumbling, she intentionally ignored the amused or sympathetic looks the pirates shoot her. It wasn't a surprise the news spread like fire on a field between the members of the crew, since they are _brothers_. She took her…equipments –mop and bucket- then sprint to the main deck with a glare stuck into her face.

At the main deck the sun was glaring down at May, thankfully she still has her camo hat. Her movements fell into a tedious rhythm as she scrubs the floor, sinks the mop into bucket full of water then return to scrubbing and that's continued until she heard the sound of brushing behind her and thought that someone was trying to claim he cleaned her part. She turned fuming with rage to give him a piece of her mind, while internally chanting that she would allow no one to bully her –more than they did- but she froze when she saw who it was "Haru…?"

The teen looked at her with shining hopeful eyes "H-Hey!" He greeted shyly.

May raised an eyebrow "What the heck are you doing?" She asked sternly glaring at him.

Haruta hugged his mop closer to his chest while looking at the brunette who sweat dropped with his most pleading puppy eyes "Helping you?" He said softly.

Once she turned her back to him groaning in defeat, Haruta grinned brightly "Fine! Do whatever you want, but you're still not forgiven though."

"Aye," the teen chirped happily fully aware that it was just a matter of time before she forget all about her anger toward him, if there was one to begin with.

May huffed resuming her mopping, then after awhile she something hit her feet and instinctively she grimly glanced at the teen who, in his turn, looked at her apologetically. She rolled her gray eyes then returned to her task to once again receive yet another hit to her leg, the veins at her temples started pulsing and this time she growled glaring at Haruta who closed his eyes tightly and screamed "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Could you find another thing to do Haruta? I can clean the floor _by myself_ just fine," her words might seem harsh, but this actually was her softest way telling him to drop it already. She turned around resuming her scrubbing.

Haruta pouted, his stony head refusing to agree with giving up on helping her "I can do it too!" it wasn't his fault the damned rods of the mops were so long, though that was just a small part of the reason he was strictly banned from cleaning. He drenched the mop with water then put it on the floor "See," he said pushing it strongly and more than necessary as a result the mop slipped and went between the female's feet tripping her.

May fell straight on her face, she honestly thought she couldn't be any more pissed when some pirates who witnessed the whole thing started laughing and her clothes soaked wet but she fucking did when Haruta doubled up, roaring with laughter as he smacks his leg and clutch his stomach alerting his other far away brothers.

That was the peak of bullying.

His mirth vanished when the brunette stood tightly clutching her mop, he swallowed taking couple of steps backward but she speedily charged at him giving him no option other than defending himself with his mop.

Eventually, after few attacks and defending maneuvers, her grimly scowl twisted to a joyful grin while Haruta's excuses changed to loud chuckles. Their playful fight carried on, the only mistake they did is moving while fighting and eventually they entered someone else's mopping part but they didn't stop at that.

May attacked stroking her mop toward Haruta, the teen dodged by docking however the rod of her mop didn't hit the empty space as she expected instead smacked a pirate right into his lower jaw. The brunette grimaced when the man instantly fell and the bucket he was holding launched from his hands.

It appeared like time slowed its motion as the pirates trailed the bucket full of dirty water with their eyes until it neared the door leading below deck, the female heaved a sigh supposing the thing will land safely but no…Hehehe her bad luck wouldn't miss this golden chance.

The door opened, and a certain pineapple head emerged at the exact second the bitch gravity made its magic on the bucket dragging it down precisely on top of Marco's head.

With extremely horrified expression and even before been questioned, May pointed her index at Haruta who mirrored her actions doing the same to her. The now drenched commander from head to toe gritted her teeth and his shoulders violently shook due to his suppressed rage. Fearing the wrath of the pissed commander the pirates who first witnessed what occurred, aimed accusing finger at the teen while the men who only saw the second part where the brunette attacked Haruta, pointed at May.

The rest, whom were the majority, pointed toward Thatch "What do I have to do with this?" The chef screeched, veins throbbing at his temples.

They all traded glances then shrugged "You're behind every disaster so we thought you have a hand in this matter too."

* * *

 _ **So, How it was? Good or Bad? :D**_

 _ **AndurilofTolkien:**_ _ **Thank you so much for your nice review and constant supprot, wish this chapter was to your liking too :))**_

 _ **yaoi-freak2580: Thank you so much for your lovely review. lol I too want eyes mask with the same sentence but that will definitely give the opposite effects and encourage my brother to prank even more :3 . Now, that you point it out it does gave the ouran high school vibes but guess that isn't bad right? :D **_

**_sousie: It's nice to hear of you again :D Or work under them since they won't allow her to do either but we'll see what the future is hiding for her ;) Well, Thank you for your review. See you next chapter. _**

**_TheWeird:_** ** _Hi there. Lol yep, Marco is capable of giggling :))) I guess Silvia and Ryo deserve the happy ending ;) and I will a good patient girl and wait for your fanart :D Well, I don't think I will be disappointed since its not all about what I have in my head, it really would be nice to see their version and the images you get from reading this story:) ah, and I just described the standard things, like hair color/style and the color eyes and the rest is up to your imagination :3 Thank you for your lovely review, See you next chapter...-Stay Splendid :D-  
_**

 ** _Ciao Next Chapter Lovely people..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys. How're you doing? Wish you're better than me :)) I'm so sorry for the pretty late update but I swear it couldn't be done sooner than this.**_

 _ **Namur : *stare*...**_

 _ **Me : Urgh! What is it kiddo?**_

 _ **Namur : They asked for me. Will I show up in this fanfiction? *Puppy eyes***_

 _ **Me : Sure you'll *smirk devilishly*After all you'll be our first honored fishman in this story.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:  
** _Meals and Memories:_

"YOU…" The 1st division commander heavily spat with his index and a venomous dark glare aimed at May who swallowed pointing at herself with an overly innocent quizzical expression. Haruta took advantage of his brother's lack of attention on him and speedily slipped behind the female, though his deed didn't go unnoticed by the blonde "The kitchen yoi! Right this instant," he commanded moving his outstretched arm until his finger was directed toward the door he came from _clean_.

The brunette looked at him baffled wondering if he was letting her off the hook so easily then her brows furrowed knitting a deep frown "NO!" She screamed heatedly refusing to budge.

The teen glanced at her back with hopeful watery eyes then hesitantly clutched the hem of her shirt, assuming she opted to stay and help him "May won't abandon m-" just as he started muttering with his famous childish pleading tone the female spoke aloud addressing Marco,

"I still didn't finish mopping," she shouted causing the charismatic image of her forming in Haruta's head to shatter then he dropped his hands and head as sharp depression hit him if the dark bluish aura surrounding him was any indication. The pirates sweat dropped.

Marco winced from frustration "You don't have to yoi," he hissed through gritted teeth if the damned water that now soaked him from head to toes wasn't of the sea he would have set their asses on fire.

The brunette hurriedly took a couple of steps toward him "What about the parts I already cleaned, huh?" She inquired standing right in front of him "Are you trying to rob me off _MY_ money?" She huffed folding her arms across her chest while mirroring the blonde's glares. May worked hard under the scorching sun and wouldn't absolutely allow her great efforts to get simply wasted…even though her supposed done _hard work_ only consisted of swabbing less than the quarter of her assigned section.

Well, they said that what you allow is what will continue and she can't have that.

He growled thinking of using his Haki if she didn't move "I'll fucking give you the full payment yoi," and yes, he would give up _his_ money for the sake of his sanity "Now would you please get the hell out of my sight?"

Her lips prolonged into one of her most happy closed-eyes smiles "With pleasure," May softly uttered but instead of instantly submitting to his commands, she stepped closer than ethical evading his personal zone at ease. Marco took aback but refused to step back, the female wrinkled her nose whispering for only him to hear "I suggest you take a bath as quick as possible," he could feel his eyebrow uncontrollably twitching from annoyance which was most likely the cause of her awfully satisfied smirk then she finally retreated heading to the kitchen.

Thatch creeps stealthily going after the brown-haired female, he thought he could use this golden chance to approach her and have a heart-to-heart conversation with her in hopes of clearing the misunderstanding between them. The brunet was pretty close from the door and certainly close to making a fresh new start with the woman if just it wasn't for his blonde brother who frantically called out to him "THATCH!"

The chef stiffened solidifying into his spot "Aye?" He uttered wide-eyed from surprise given that he didn't do anything call for anger…up till now.

"Clean the mess yoi," the blonde calmly but firmly breathed his command rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The chef felt his tight jaws slackened and eyes widened even more if possible "Why would I?" He shouted with his hands balled into rigid fists at his sides.

Marco darted toward him with a raised eyebrow "You didn't get your punishment for your last pranks, now did you?" Well, there is that but in all honestly the 1st division's commander would be a fool to leave May and Thatch at the same spot, they will end up blowing the kitchen or creating some disaster.

Thatch pouted expressing his deject childishly "C'mon Marco," he whined dragging out the end of each word in a pleading fashion then he crossed his arms higher than necessary when the blonde completely ignored his antics.

With no forward delay Marco stomped his way toward the source of all of this mess and once he reached an arm length from Haruta, he hastily pulled the teen into a sided hug dragging his petite form with him below the deck and giving him no time to use his tricky puppy eyes "Let's go to your favorite place brat."

Haruta stopped thrashing at once, he swallowed peering at his blonde brother then asked hesitatingly "W-Where!?"

Marco glanced down smirking chillingly at the pale horror-struck teen "I bet you've missed the training quarter yoi," he said tightening his grip on Haru who started clawing at the blonde's arm seeking release.

"Speak for yourself!" The teen screeched horrendously resuming his fruitless struggle.

* * *

The pirates below deck were all baffled as they watched May marches past them with a happy expression and a sweet smile since it was the complete opposite of her dreadful mood awhile ago, not like they dislike seeing her contented and all but it was terribly unnerving.

She has done something –bad- and they all made a mental note to avoid Marco at all costs today.

Reaching her destination, May stood by the door of the kitchen ogling the busy spacious room with amazement. The chefs were lined in four columns and each row stood in front of one of the three long counters paralleled with each other, two attached to the walls and the third cut in the middle providing two platforms. It was fascinating how each one of the white-clothed men was totally engrossed in his own distinct task that they didn't feel May's presence at all, even after she approached them.

The clangs of clashing utensil, the sounds of boiling sauces and the sporadic yells of chefs in need of aid created an earsplitting cacophony that had an energetic vibe nonetheless. May heavily breathed in filling her lungs with a mixture of the different smells of cooking to the brim then she hummed in content mentally noting that next time she would change her regular food so she could taste some dishes she saw.

Forgotten all about her damned tasks, she looked intensely at a huge dish full of food set right in front of her.

The platter contained one large red crayfish with perfectly cooked oyster and peeled prawns adorning its sides, in addition to a bowl filled sauce, rounded slices of lemon and green herbs to decorated it…all in all, the meal was breathtaking and mouthwatering. Her gray eyes narrowed in predatory fashion and her stomach loudly growled reminding her that she didn't eat for a day and a half, her hand sneakily hurled toward the dish ' _No one can finish that alone_ ,' her brain stated –totally ignorant of the existing of a black hole called Luffy on the other half of this world- and pushed her to carry on her act ' _C'mon, just a small bite! No one will notice anyway_ ,' and here it comes the infamous lie that her hungry body easily fall for.

May bit her lower lips when her fingers inched extremely close from the pinkish big prawn, it was within her reach…

*SMACK*

"Ouch!" The brown-haired female shrieked instantly withdrawing her now, red throbbing hand. She looked at her side glaring at the culprit but was faced with his muscled chest instead of his head and that's one of the main reasons why she adores spending her time with Haruta, the teen never gives her the feeling of vulnerability or that she was petite in front of him since he was shorter. May looked up to be greeted by two set of bemused brown eyes and the frowning face of a middle-aged chef, the scar that ran down his cheek and halted right above his lower jaw added intimidation to his figure. The brunette found it hilarious that he has a long braid styled beard while his head was shiny bald, but she knew better than voicing her amusement ' _Fake ignorance!'_ Her brain mightily ordered. The bastard always provides her with the worst ideas to accomplish and somehow convince her that they have bright sides but when it comes to consequences, he shrinks cowering in the cavern of her head and refuses to aid "What?" She yelled at the man in front of her, glaring back at him.

Hearing her defiant tone and seeing her stoic figure, the man's wrath increased and without breaking eye contact he strongly slammed a hand on the stool causing the different sounds in the kitchen to drawn into utter silence "No one touches the captain's food lass," his words were more like a growl spoken by his deep voice.

At that split-second and upon hearing the too familiar tone, loads of emotions surged through May. She felt like abruptly been sucked right into the core of her past's cyclone, once again dressed in her suffocating green uniform while standing stiffly shoulder-to-shoulder with other soldiers, the heavy scent of sweat and filth tickles her nose but she refuses to let her impassive mask fell. Here gray eyes were fixed on the dark horizon but her ears trails the plopping sound of her superior's boots partially blocking his loud scolding speech, back then she was just a mere newbie and akin to her comrades May internally prayed her monitor move past her rigid form otherwise she would be forced to hear his earsplitting voice spitting his venomous humiliating words disturbingly inches away from her face, she would be forced to look beyond him prohibited from defiantly holding his gaze and she would definitely be forced to bark her agreement at whatever he says regardless of her opinion, which she loathes the most.

In her current situation, May was similar to the ill-fated pitiable soldier that his supervisor choose to sully and she felt an automatic tug to avert her eyes, to submit and tamely comply.

And in that instant, May regarded herself less than human and more like a trained dog.

Gray eyes narrowed as the realization hit her hard, she restrained herself from biting her lower lip but her hand tightened around her other until she could feel her nails grazing her skin. It was the first time in her life that she disgustingly pitied herself to such a high degree then what followed her shame was the pure rage, not at the world or the chef but at her "I'm so fucking hungry," she shouted heatedly leaning so she could effectively meet the bald chef's angry stares "Besides…" she uttered snatching a prawn from Whitebeard's platter and to the watchers horror, audibly devouring it without chewing. After the thing, with little struggle, safely descended her throat the brunette added "Give the old man more sake and he won't complain…if he noticed that is."

May wasn't in the military anymore.

She wouldn't be punished with running under the scorching sun without water until her feet, throat and lungs burns, or performing hundreds of pushups till her muscles hurt. Thus there was no need to swallow her words, waggle her head up and down idly and endure public shaming.

*SMACK*…This time the bald chef mercilessly hit her with the side of his rough flat hand right at the peak of her head, it was…painful that May literally heard her teeth agonizingly clinging inside of her mouth "Ouch! Shit," she exclaimed placing both of her hands over her throbbing head which miraculously didn't split in two…yet, seeing as the man in front of her angrily huffed.

"I take it you're the rumored girl, lass," he said at least crossing his arms which earned him several sighs of relief from the others before they returned to accomplish their tasks.

The brunette gently rubbed the now sore swelling area, she barely could open one orb due to the dizziness and the uncontrolled tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes "It depends on what you've heard," she managed to retort with less venom than intended.

' _I could live with pushups,_ ' May thought dryly, she groaned when her stomach choose that certain moment to whine in form of a howl ' _pathetic_ ,' but despite her disheartening mental comment, she noticed that the feature of the bald chef softened.

He sighed, his rage instantly vanishing since he thought she lied to him about her famine like the majority of his brothers constantly does "Nothing good to mention," he breathed honestly causing the woman to straighten.

She smirked, pretty proud of her bad reputation "That would be me then, Onion head."

Upon hearing the –unintentional- insult, the group of cooks immediately stiffened and a shade curtained the eyes of the bald chef…No one ever dared to insult him head on, even before he joined the Whitebeards given that people were smarter than offending a former renowned pirate of Zeff's crew.

"First, its Yuudai-sama to you lass," he growled stepping closer to the brunette and so she stepped back, holding both hands and smiling awkwardly "Second, Pops' food is specially made by our commander Thatch," it isn't possible for the brunet to make food for the whole crew but he always do the great part of the job despite the presence of other chefs and that besides preparing whitebeard's dishes all alone which was a lot, thus seeing the food of his idol chef –after Zeff- treated so poorly was enraging…The last she could've done is chomping the damned prawn and enjoy its taste "Finally," he said and in spite of her vain attempt to stop him, he speedily gripped her ear pinching it. If anything the motion was habitual, a requirement to teach his pupil the hard way nothing else "You won't have one bite of chow until you finish your work."

"Ow," May whimpered "Let's solve this civilly Yuudai," the honorific refused to leave her throat so she swallowed it before it chokes the life out of her…Oh, bloody pride.

"Too late," the bloody chef start dragging her by the ear, the act was truly painful however there was something nostalgically familiar about it. When May wasn't by any mean a masochist, she let the pain guide her through the old dusty memories of when her mother did the same to her –gently of course- if she didn't behave.

Memories she thought were burned down with her home, and so she cursed the damned Whitebeard Pirates to the seven layers of hell because they make her happy, embarrassed, guilty and mad –in Marco's case- they make her _feel_ every emotion she deliberately left behind and believed was ashes by then. But never had she felt lonely, sad or hurt in their presence…Hurt in the metaphorical sense, as if in hurting her heart since her body has already tasted the consequence of accompanying them be it accidental or intentional, like now.

Yuudai huffed pulling the female into one of the kitchen's corners were several bags of vegetables waiting to be peeled set and once there he let her go "Now, off to your work lass," he crossed his overly muscular arms in front of him scowling at her and refusing to move before she starts her work.

May clasped a hand over her red numb ear "For heaven's sake! Can't you act on the smoothness of your head?" She yelled, all the same reaching for a kitchen knife. Truth be told, his menacing dark aura did little pushing her to comply instead it was her rumbling stomach that did the whole job. She took the only seat in the middle of the dim corner and absentmindedly grabbed one vegetable "Oh look!" May enthusiastically exclaimed, eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief as she held a salad onion higher in front of her "It resembles you," then she chuckled, her statement was full of self-amusement than mockery.

"Let me tell you about that one pirate that I snapped his neck," the phrase was meant to be threatening but he was genuinely surprised when the brunette didn't even flinch, instead lifted one brow while her hands dexterously and rapidly worked on peeling the vegetables.

"Just one?" She asked scoffing and throwing the perfectly peeled onion into an empty basket.

To Yuudai, her inquiry was offending more than comparing him to an onion and so he starts recounting his adventures to her.

* * *

Thatch whistled tuning a harmonic melody while comfortably mopping the floor, the sun didn't bother him much and his haircut was curtaining his figure from its angry rays anyway. Contrary to May, he wasn't scrubbing the wood until its shiny clean and just simply drying it from the pooling water. He noticed that the brunette was working flawlessly without tricks which he found pleasant seeing as it gave him a vague sense of reassurance that she wasn't simply forced into this but deliberately given it her all without been asked to.

Laughter echoed behind him but he ignored them in favor of finishing his task as quick as possible but then he heard what his brothers were discussion due to their tendency of speaking aloud "I bet five thousand Beri that she won't make it out of there before engaging in a fight," the pirate eagerly shouted at his three companions. The burnet completely stopped his motion with a frown outlining his expression…a bet? Without him knowing? That was unheard of. The man flashed the gang a troubled smile "I think she might force a mute to snap with that mouth of hers."

Now his attention picked.

Thatch stood using the rod of his mop as a support and listened earnestly to his brothers whom speech perfectly portrays a certain –cute- female.

"Get a grip dude!" One of the three uttered rolling his eyes clearly annoyed his brother spent the day stalking the new girl and talking about nothing other than her "Though it's true Yuudai takes no shit," the trice the words left his mouth the gang heard the thumping sound of clashing wood followed by a thunderous shriek, they all turned toward the source of the sounds just to be greeted by the shell-shocked figure of their 4th division commander.

He was ogling them intently with round shaped eyes, both hands clasped over his cheeks and a wide opened mouth "B-Bro?" One of them said concernedly and like breaking the solidifying spell that was cast on the chef, he shrieked once again but this time dashing so fast that he turned to nothing but blur to the eyes while heading toward the kitchen and stirring clouds of dust behind him.

How could he forget all about his vice Yuudai?

besides the bald man's talent in cooking, he was placed in his position to balance thing in the kitchen, to fill a gap the commander Thatch has and which was his extreme kindness, hell the brunet would have feed whoever feigned famine without care to the rules and that could cause a serious shortage in provisions with over thousand pirates aboard the Moby. Thus, Yuudai take it upon himself to help set boundaries in that regard, however, the man was the exact opposite of Thatch and the latter feared for his beloved May.

When Yuudai won't cause her any severe injuries, his treatment is rough and harsh and that is to be expected from someone who has to deal with the foolishness and the antics of over thousand brothers.

Thatch kicked the wooden door open and stood next to its frame, breathing heavily as sweat tumbled down his faced.

He sensed that room was submerging into a heavy intense atmosphere and the stiff men cast him their hopeful eyes silently asking for help.

A stern expression took over the chef's feature, a rare sight but not here since he has to set equilibrium from his end as well.

Just as he stepped inside heading to the corner May should be occupying, the cooks visibly shivered when unrestrained laughs filled the kitchen.

"One of the bloodthirsty from our squad killed him, he was the first bully that I didn't harm," a feminine voice that the brunet grew familiar with, loudly declared. Thatch tilted his head in confusion, given that his brothers looked troubled but the female sounded happy and so he moved sluggishly approaching the two.

"You couldn't," Yuudai corrected in a rare mocking tone, a snort escaping his lips. At some point, his and May's quarrel turned to some kind of contest in which they recount their adventures and mock each other, then they somehow included their misadventures.

"Umm…" She uttered softly searching for the suitable description for the former captain of her squad as she recalls his awful treatment "He was like my father," by then Thatch was right in front of the two who set opposite to each other with half empty plates before the brunette, a sign that she finished her work. They didn't sense him yet seeing as they were engulfed in their conversation and so the commander opened his mouth to speak and express his consolation over the person May regarded as a father.

Though the bald chef beat him to "Means you couldn't kill him because of his status," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone like he has known the woman for years now and could easily guess what she implied then he rowdily burst out laughing when she nodded with a smile.

Thatch sweat dropped twice feeling the swarm of the white-clothed men behind him quiver and hearing them whimper like kicked puppets and he couldn't blame any of them for been scared, that's what you've got after listening to the so called 'adventures of Yuudai'.

The brunette shrugged "Pretty much. Besides, I would be the first suspect since I was his vice."

May was oblivious that her straightforward words were making Thatch want to eat his clothes from…despair? He actually turned to his brothers, fiercely biting on the yellow scarf he has around his neck with two rivulets of tears streaming down his cheeks while internally wondering how could May say things like that calmly, innocently and so damn naturally.

As if reading his mind, his brothers nodded with a bluish aura crowning their heads.

Though his depression turned to relief when he darted toward the two once again and saw the female chewing –with her mouth shut- Well, At least she's still in one piece right?

"Ahem ahem," He cleared his throat making his presence knowing and once the two sets of eyes flung toward him, he spoke "Enjoying yourselves huh?"

May huffed, swinging her head to the other side seemingly sulking. Thatch mumbled something under his breath but didn't push the matter since he actually was hoping to see her babyishly pout, thinking that that would be a sight to behold.

Her stormy eyes landed on Yuudai, the man who confidently recounted his past and boasted about his achievement, now is bowing his head. It wasn't from weakness or fear but from pure respect to his commander and that didn't belittle his swelling pride nor did it notch his honor, even though Thatch was younger than him.

The small action that ended in a wink wasn't obligatory, hell it has gone entirely unnoticed by the happy-go-lucky.

' _That's what the world needed,_ ' she let the random thought echoes inside of her mind.

They must understand that our value is beyond the number of years we lived. Our knowledge is beyond the number of scars we held. That fear will never impose respect just as slavery will never impose loyalty and that violent will never ever be a solution.

Every war is made to stop a war they said ' _What a joke_.' Not when even after the battles ends and the winners' vociferous celebrations block out the losers wails, we still have seeds of hate buried inside of our depth. Snarls, insults, and promises of bloody revenge bounce back and forth between _teams_.

"The men are gathered in the gallery," one of the staff informed pulling May out of her thought, the pirates are waiting for food to be served and so the chefs starts heading out to join their brothers while removing their white long hats and sighing out of their relief.

The brunette stood as well, wincing and dusting her pants from what little food fell on them "I ate," she softly told the 4th commander without meeting his gazes and fully aware she won't hear the end of it if she skipped a meal "and I want to rest," at times been alone is all she asks for and this moment is one of them.

Thatch nodded "Alright," he said quietly causing May to look at him with shocked expression while thinking ' _So…he can be considerate_.' And that was a split second before he added with his signature bright smile "You can use my lap."

Leave it to Thatch to understand what's between the lines.

Before May could even react, a flat hand hit the happy-go-lucky right into the peak of his head. She grimaced seeing the hurtful expression of the brunet and recalling that that was her in the same position an hour ago "You're not skipping your meal lad and it's your turn to help washing dishes afterward," Yuudai shouted, his voice rough and eyes red.

"C'mon~" The brunet whimpered and in a failed attempt used his puppy eyes on the bald chef who indifferently grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Though before they left Yuudai sternly reminded the brown-haired woman "Don't forget to refill Pops' Jar of sake and put the crabs in the sink," this must be done after dinner since the majority of the pirates get wasted, flow to seven clouds and overlook their duties so she has to do it for them which was the result of telling Onion-head that she wasn't fond of drinking alcoholics.

May nodded.

"Be super careful love," Thatch said while been dragged and even after he was completely out of her sight he continued while raising the volume of his voice. The brunette rolled her eyes "The red devil's crabs bite SO DAMN HARD…Ouch," and that was followed by a loud 'shut up'.

May chuckled shaking her head and wondering if the future has stored for her some peaceful quiet days, though she highly doubts that.

* * *

Reaching the idle main deck, May stretched her arms soaking in the warm sun with a smile tracing her lips. The idea of taking a small nap popped into her head hence, taking advantage of been all alone, she walked searching for a place concealed from the prying eyes of the pirates and their loud silly quarrels.

However, her leisurely steps came to a soundless halt when she caught a glimpse of a silhouette standing across from the mizzenmast which was strange.

She shifted restlessly in search of a position that will provide her of a good sight of the man –she concluded from his big dimensions- then placed her hand over her head screening her face from the sun's light while narrowing her eyes, which proved to be effective.

Tanned skin, heavily armored, stripe-like patterns for a hairstyle and…a perpetual scowl.

May gasped "Oh fuck!" she spat bitterly "A commander," and not any commander, it's just happened to be the always frowning one. She grimaced recalling the multiple times she greeted him and he would silently and curtly nod with the grumpy glare stuck on his face which caused her to wonder if her presence bothers him but she shrugged it off, it wasn't her problem if it does.

Jozu never approached her or spoke to her for that matter but she feared he would use his part of the deal and starts ordering her around just because he disliked her face or whatever it is and she has no choice but to comply… Maybe later since now, she wants to take a nap and a nap she will surely get.

The brunette crouched then stealthy walked on the tip of her toes keen to use the longest way just to avoid the giant man and she had actually felt relieved when she marched behind the mizzenmast without been noticed, her steps growing wider with each passing second until…

"Hey!" a deep voice shouted.

May winced cursing under her breath, next she cleared her throat straightening and adjusting her pose. She lightly pushed her bangs as if they were hindering her vision and licked her dry lips then resumed her course like she heard nothing…Well, If she's going to ignore someone at least she would be doing it with grace.

She heard a faint growl but didn't stop.

"YOU!" Jozu tried again unintentionally louder this time, it irritated him that she had so easily deceived him into thinking she would answer his first call. It irritated him more than been avoided by her even though he felt her presence the moment she stepped on the main deck, he was basically waiting for her and decided to skip his meal so he could talk to her…and that's what he get.

May shoved her hands inside the sides of her pants and whistled indifferently, it was easy to imagine the empty platform full of pirates and many 'You-s' not just her.

A groan of defeat then…"Tomboy," he whispered.

The brunette froze in her spot then turned her head with a dizzying speed, a vein throbbing at her temple "What the fuck did you say?" she screamed.

Jozu sighed folding his muscled arms into his chest "So you are not deaf," he stated calmly.

May's jaw dropped that she suspected it hit the floor then snapping out of her shock she yelled more heatedly, disbelieve tainting her tone "I'd say you're just way too fucking dense."

He looked at her with his frowning –standard- facial expression that screamed ' _try harder, I'm pissing the hell out of you just been me_ ' then after awhile of glaring at each other he broke the silence "Follow me," he _commanded_ walking away without waiting for her consent.

"Urgh," she screamed aloud stomping the wooden poor floor with her feet repeatedly and strongly, she was unaware that the gallery was right under her and that she had caused a couple of pirates to choke into their food or spit drinks on their friends…If she known, she would have marked the spot to do it more often. Once she felt worn out, May took deep breaths regulating her heartbeats then hoarsely yelled –or at least tried- "Wait for me!" She dashed trailing the third commander who marched at a snail's pace probably slowing for her sake…or so she hoped.

Their small silent trip ended into one of the storage rooms.

Jozu opened the room, entered then starts checking some boxes and scribing something into a document while May was left standing at the door's frame, confused and irritated.

He didn't speak until she made the first move and get into the room by her own accord "Sit," was all he said and the brunette mused if he thought she was distrusting him as she took the only available wooden chair there.

"What should I do?" She asked tilting her head.

"There are almost two thousand storage rooms in the Moby Dick and many of them are barely used, few are in form of secret rooms that the majority of the crew doesn't know exist," he said voice steady with his enormous back facing her as he continues his task.

"My! You can speak more than one sentence?" She exclaimed cutting in his boring story that begun lulling her to sleep "I thought you're programmed-…" whatever she was planning to say died within her throat when he sideway glanced at her with his intimidating scowl, she used her hand to veil her mouth then mumbled, "Sorry, please go on."

"Checking on supplies or cleaning one of them goes unsupervised and so some of my brothers, especially newbie, use the opportunity to take a break known that there is a very small chance to get caught."

Did he just tell her how to skip her duties without been caught?

May blanked, her eyes and mouth falling agape "Are you sure you should be telling me this?" She asked with awe, he didn't look like someone who would carelessly give away something like that…to be exact he didn't look like Izo at all.

"Even the most social person, at some point needs to be alone. Sort his thoughts and have a break from all the chaos of this world," he uttered.

The brunette tiredly placed her hands on her lap then mumbled "You guys are weird," regardless of the results, they were trying to help her.

The third division's commander sighed "You can say that again."

May stared at his huge back for seconds, amused at the natural way with which he made the spacious room looks smaller in his presence "You are so weird," she remorsefully admitted making him tear his attention from the boxes. She held her hands up in a surrendering gesture when he darted toward her with a raised eyebrow "I'm sorry but I really thought you hated me."

Jozu scoffed, a ghost of a smile passed through his feature "That's nothing in front of the troubles my facial expression caused me."

"That I can imagine," May joyfully laughed "Thanks," she gratefully breathed which was answered with a firm nod from the commander.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as Jozu resumed his duty and May kept watching him, she knew he wouldn't stop her if she excused herself but she felt strangely relaxed and peaceful been with him which was much better than the guilt and blame that always accompanies her isolation.

She kept watching him until her body went limp, her vision darkened and her breath evened.

Jozu almost instantly sighed putting the trivial papers from his hands, he pulled one of the coverlets from a cardboard box and dusted swiftly then placed it over the petit form of the slumbering female.

The commander grinned when a soft smile traced her lips as she lightly snuggled into the warm cover then he left the room hoping his brothers didn't ravage all the food and praying the female won't blame him when she woke up with a sore neck, he quite honestly can't deal with what Marco went through.

* * *

 _ **So how it was? Good or Bad? Feel free to review.**_

 **yaoi-freak2580:** **Thank you so much for your nice review, I'm so happy you find the story to your liking and that it makes you smile (I'll take that as a reward *so grateful to you*) :D Oh well...May's past...you're right, I can't answer your question cause I'll give some _major_ spoilers. Wish you enjoyed this chapter and hope things are well for you too :)) Thanks, Thanks...  
**

 **lizziecats:** **First, I'm feeling awful for the late updates and I'm so sorry for them but I'm your typical university poor student lol :)) my schedule is still tight but like I promised before I'll try hard to update next time sooner if it's possible and I will not abandon this fiction, you have my word :D Now about May, guess she is on the right path. right? Thank you so much for your long enjoyable reviews and constant support :***

 **sousie:** **Lol she really can't pay her debt, it will take her years and I would say May already aware of that but why she wouldn't gave up will be revealed next chapter ;)) Thanks for your review and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **baronnis:** **Paying them back will take years :p but not the story so rest assured :)) There would be events that will change things...I know I'm been vague but spoilers are on the tip of my tongue :(** **Well, thank you for your nice review and wish this chapter is for your liking. See you soon :D**

 **AndurilofTolkien:** **Ah Thank you, Thank you so much for your review and your constant support :D hope you enjoyed this chapter even though we didn't see much of Marco but next chapter I promise :))**

 **Strangersaannn:** **Lol you can compare now, if you like this chapter as well then it's because of the waiting time :p (Wait O.O! This isn't funny I should be sorry for the late updates) Seriously, I'm so sorry (T.T)...OMG! I laughed so hard at the part where you mentioned Vista...Well, she'll eventually get closer from them and we'll see a jealous Marco, a jealous May and a jealous...(Wait O.O!) NO MORE SPOILERS FOR YOU :(( If it's possible I'll include all of the commanders :D Ah, Thank you so much and I surely love your reviews :))) -Stay Splendid My Special Friend-**

 **Sapphire:** **Thank you sooo much, I'm so happy you like it and there will be more to Haruta and May's relationship. What can I say about Thatch, the troublemaker he is :)) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and Thank you once again for your lovely review.**

 **Trich:** **Well, May have two options the first is to work under them and the second is to join them _and_ her debts will be completely forgotten but what she doesn't like about this whole things is forcing her to join, she wanted to choose for herself. Now, if you means by been a pirates is been a pirate all by herself then that would be hard since she have no Idea how the world is divided or works and has no maps of treasures or whosever...but if you means she could join the Whiteabreds and gather treasures to pay her debts, then that would be akin to breaking a promise...if she joins then that would be final. Hopes this explain her choice :)) t** **hank you so much for your review :D**

 _ **I'm drained from any sort of energy :(( I'll take a nap...**_

 _ **Thank you guys for reviewing, favoring and following this story :)) it means a lot.**_

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter! Have a good day:) a nice week :)) and just a wonderful life in general XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two:**

 _A Peaceful Evening:_

May's face twisted into a troubled grimace and her frail soft whimpers echoed countless times within the empty room, intoning a touching tragic melody and her hand almost reluctantly clutched the cover in fear of whatever nightmare she had and would completely forget once awake. She swung her head to the other side of the wooden chair while snuggling the cover closer to her in search for a comfortable position and warmth but ends up gaining none which made her get flustered, her movements grew more vigorous and hysterical and as a result she wind up falling alongside the chair into the floor with a loud thud.

"Oww," with tightly sealed eyes, the brunette shrieked clasping her hands over the sore swelling area on her head. She hissed and cursed while continually rubbing it, therefore ruffled her already disheveled hair. Once she felt the pain greatly subsided, she contentedly hummed opening her gray orbs only to meet pitch black darkness "Huh?!" noises of confusion leaked out her lips as May inspected her murky surrounding then she scoffed wondering if it was one of her lucid dreams, though not longer than a second later her pupils naturally dilated providing her of better vision and so she could decipher the lines of the piled boxes then it instantly clicked in her cloudy brain that she was still in the storage room.

For minutes, she remained motionlessly sitting on the chilly floor whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes until it sank in that she have actually slept for hours "Oh Shit!" Fully awake due to her sudden panic, May cursed aloud while hurriedly standing "Shit, shit…" She chanted as she made her dash toward the main deck.

When she neared the door the mouth-watering smell of cooked food assaulted her nostrils and the noises of the rowdy pirates filled her ears, she sighed out of her relief notably slowing her stride and thankful she didn't miss dinner.

And yes, that was indeed calling for panic considering that certain idiot commanders will make a fuss if she didn't show up.

Reminded of the soreness of her body, May rubbed the crack of her neck with a frown as she opened the door to be greeted by a view she has grown accustomed to. Like every night the swarm of pirates sat on the floor around their giant father, they drink, sing and spout jokes. The cold gentle breeze of the night was soothing and the sight of the infinite black carpet adorned with twinkling stars above, as always was breathtaking. The brunette smoothly glided between men, avoiding stepping on their outstretched legs and hopping above some laid bodies of already passed out pirates.

Passing near the multiple zones of men, May nodded at some who grinned holding their cups at her in greeting, laughed at others who were drawing childish outlines on the faces of their sleeping brothers and thumb up at the few smirking pirates who win a drinking contest.

She let her feet instinctively guides her toward the enormous throne-like chair of Whitebeard and once there, she stopped stretching her body then swung her neck which earned her couple of creaks.

Almost all of the commanders were there, sitting on the wooden shaped stairs attached to the railing and the bowsprit. Though what seized her attention were the severe gawks of the third division's commander done with his signature frown, she returned his stares while rapidly waving her hands with a wide bright smile gracing her figure and like each time he simply nodded but that didn't bother her anymore.

Rakuyou, Vista, Curiel and Izo looked at their giant brother skeptically and feeling the pack of eyes burning holes into his skull, Jozu breathed a sigh then asked no one in particular "What?"

"It took days for her to smile at me," Vista uttered recalling their first tour in the Moby, he kept telling her jokes or recounted humorous events but the female's passive expression didn't waver which was disheartening and granted he felt really awkward for laughing alone at his own tales.

Rakuyou tsk-ed shaking his head and thinking that at least the swordsman has got some of her time and attention "She ignored me for the good parts," They all stared at the seventh division commander without bothering to veil the extreme disbelieve bluntly showing in their faces, even Marco who was sitting next them and drinking seemingly uninterested in this particular subject, looked at Rakuyou doubtfully "Something's wrong?" he dared to ask which was answered with a painful smack to the back of his head…sitting in front of Izo was never good.

"She didn't see you, to begin with, you idiot!" Izo screeched with his scary scowl "Because you spent time 'studying' her from _afar_ rather than approaching her," and what really irks the kimono-clothed man was that Rakuyou and May's relationship has improved despite their rare communication, hell, most of their conversations were done from afar using signs and gestures.

"Oh! That's right," the 7th division commander wide-opened eyes hinted that he has completely forgotten all about that -tiny bit- information.

The cross-dresser pursed his mouth in anger and held his fan threatening to hit Rakuyou once again "How many times did I tell you not to do that 'cause it's rude?" The 7th throw his mug of rum screening his head with both hands while docking in hopes of lessening the pain that was yet to come but for some reason, probably pity, Izo refrained from beating him and instead huffed crossing his arms.

Rakuyou cautiously lifted his head feeling safe for the moment then he took one the mugs set on the floor without permission draining it in one gulp and if the razor-sharp glares he received from Curiel were any indication then it was his mug "I did speak to her few times…" he stifled a burp since it'll earn him another long damned lecture from Izo about etiquettes then resumed talking "Contrary to our diamond friend here who just kept glaring -without actually meaning to glare- at everyone all the day long." He gestured at the third division commander sitting across from him with his empty mug "I swear Drago has more facial expressions than you do," Drago is the name of Rakuyou's living weapon. Jozu turned glaring daggers at his brother just to be greeted by his teasing smirk "That's what I'm talking about! If your dear brother –me- has _almost_ misread your expression just now, then newcomers gonna certainly misunderstand you."

Curiel snatched back his mug "He is truly glaring at you, moron," then he commented with a frown.

Rakuyou stared at the former soldier while feigning bafflement "Huh? You can tell?" The moment the question left his mouth, Jozu ringed one arm around the 7th division commander's neck then turned it to diamond trapping him. Curiel refills his mug with booze rolling his eyes when his brothers started their customary banter that would surely end up with Rakuyou apologizing.

Ignoring the uproar the two commanders were making, Izo moved to have his first cup of alcohol then sit near Curiel. He sighed heavily as he watches the female chatting with his father happily "I can't believe she refuses to meet my eyes now," he uttered calmly with a troubled expression since he can't help worry that their friendship ruined for good this time.

Curiel shook his head "How about apologizing?" he asked without sparing his brother a glance. The mug of booze was inches away from his mouth when Izo burst out while moving his hand abruptly hitting the mug and spilling it contains all over his former soldier brother.

"I have done nothing wrong to apologize for!" The cross-dresser yelled heatedly as he glared at his brother with pursued lips not looking one bit remorseful for dropping alcohol on his brother, and if it was intentional or not, Curiel didn't know and wasn't planning to ask "She would've got herself killed if we've left her behind," he said with finality huffing and crossing his arms.

The 10th commander heaved a sigh, thinking that Izo could be bratty at times "We aren't discussion her choice and its consequents," he calmly said while removing his soaked coat then wiped himself with it before putting it aside "What we've done is the right thing and no regrets there. But I just wonder, what about her feelings? Hum? Be it the best for her or not, paying no heed to her decisions then forcing her into something else is like overpowering her and that my brother is something she grew tired of," pressing her to stay with them is the needed push she needed to move forward but that doesn't necessary mean it was pleasant, for the first time May thought she was finally _free_ to choose but having that taking from her would have been painful, he supposed. "She's blind greedy for freedom. What she needs now is guidance not restrain, friends and not superiors," he refilled his cup then turned to face his cross-dressed brother surprised that he didn't cut in his speech midway like usual, just to meet two wide-opened eyes.

Izo tilted his head "Perceptive much, aren't we?"

Curiel smirked swiftly answering "It's thanks to your company, I suppose," they both chuckled, Izo mainly because he thought his brother was trying to cheer him up.

Shaking his head, the cross-dresser uttered between giggles "Though you're right," he smiled awkwardly dropping his head "I might've hurt her unintentionally," he is aware that sometimes he can be just too much, he acted on whims more times than he could count thanks to his pushiness and nosiness always getting the better of him but for some reason his brothers never resent him for it. It might seem the other way around, but they're the ones very patient with him…' _The bastards got me spoiled,_ ' he smiled fondly at the thought that will never admit aloud then stood "Guess I'll call it a day," he uttered softly stifling a sigh.

Jozu freed Rakuyou at that moment and they both joined Vista, Curiel, and Marco in staring at their depressed brother.

The former soldier pursued his lips in lack of supportive words, though Vista was the one to speak "Our sister," he said almost naturally then paused clarifying "Lady May, needs you the most," they all agree that Izo is the closest to the brunette since he was the first she opened up to and called a friend thus they all nodded except for the blonde.

Before the cross-dresser could react, Marco butted in _correcting_ his swordsman brother " Our childish tomboy vulgar sister-to-be yoi," seriously the word 'Lady' doesn't fit in any form next to her name.

Izo beamed, a bright grin stretching his red painted lips "Well, at least she's _our_ sister-to-be," he screened his mouth using his fan while chuckling merrily.

The others traded glances with smirks as they mused on how easily and effortlessly could Marco brighten up, comfort or secure his brothers.

The blonde commander rolled his eyes shooing Izo "Yeah yeah, good night yoi," once the 16th division commander was out of their hearing range, Marco sighed tiredly spouting "You guys really don't appreciate how blissful you are."

"Oh!" The diamond commander voiced drawing his brothers' attention to him "Is the first son been humble about the special treatment he receives?" He inquired with his rare seen smirk.

Rakuyou, Vista and Curiel burst out laughing while Marco couldn't help the frail groan that escaped his lips "Not you too Jozu."

* * *

"Hey boss of all the bosses," May greeted Whitebeard with a grin tracing her grazed lips.

The giant rowdily laughed like usual "Hey brat," the female wrinkled her nose but didn't counter so he added "Thatch went searching for you."

The brunette raised one eyebrow "Already?" she inquired while sweat dropping which was followed by a sigh and a wry smile when the captain nodded "Guess that will keep him occupied for awhile."

The giant hummed then took a hearty gulp from his mug of booze "Had a good day?"

The sudden seriousness of his tone surprised her but then again she recalled her first day on this ship when he has kind of ordered her to tell him about any problem she might confront aboard the Moby, May supposed he is aware by now that she isn't the type to whine about a single damned thing so he would slyly ask about it whenever he gets the chance "It went without accidents," she shrugged to convey it went pretty normal but then froze almost instantly with her eyes wide opened "…Wait!" she said, images of a flying bucket and a certain drenched blonde commander crossing her mind "Actually, it was such a great day," she chirped merrily then started laughing evilly while planting her hands on her hips.

"And so I have heard," he said with a smug smirk which May frowned at ' _If you knew then why asks?_ ' she thought, concluding that he enjoys teasing her as much as his sons do.

She sat on the chilly floor in a lotus position folding her legs under her, crossing her arms over her chest then swung her head left and right with a bothered shadowy look "No wonder old man," she said leaning seemingly closer to him then whispered loud for him to hear "your snitches are everywhere."

Whitebeard's eyes instantly hardened shaping a severe glare "Fool!" He shouted with his deep voice forcefully slamming his mug on top of the arm of his throne-like seat "I know of every little thing happening aboard _my_ ship without been informed," the scowl tracing his feature sent shivers to dance up the brunette's spine…or was it the coldness of the floor? Anyway, the only reason she stood her ground is because she was certain he won't hurt her.

A daughter without head won't do him any good.

"Wow look at your strength!" The brunette exclaimed aloud "You look pretty healthy to me," she added, amusement masking her tone then scowled at his unwavering hard expression "You sure aren't breathing arrogance through the tubes?" From the sudden shift of air and the speed of breeze, she concluded that that was a _very_ sensitive subject to joke about, and god, did Whitebeard looked larger?

May wasn't sure if it was just here or the Moby Dick had truly gone completely silent for a split-second there.

"Arrogance is merely a talk of full-mouthed men with empty heads and weak minds, what lies behind my words is true strength," he balled one hand into a fist in front of him and the brunette instinctively straightened when she heard the shrill sound of airstream, it was as if he broke air itself "It is such a shame you can't make out confidence from arrogance, brat," he said which was followed by one of his loud laughs then his mouth curved upward and in all honestly, May doesn't remember been ever relieved to see his smug smirk more than at that moment "Or do you wish for me to teach you the difference between the two?" If it was a man, he would have already begun 'teaching' the fool what he meant without asking for permission, after all, what's better than a visual lesson.

May rolled her eyes hardly preventing herself from sighing as her body relaxed "Nah, I get it already," then she mumbled under her breath "At this point, my arms and legs are as important as my head," she could easily imagine an overly amused Marco dragging her to kitchen and ordering her to pile vegetables with her one hand "So Mister confident, how did you know?" She calmly inquired changing the conversation back to its origin…Better be safe than sorry.

He tossed down half of the alcohol in his giant mug then answered "Marco was late this morning for our meeting," his response didn't convince her one bit if her raised brow was anything to go by. Well, she wasn't to be blamed since she doesn't know that the blonde is rarely late for any of their meetings and at those rare times it was due to life and death matters "He kept grumbling under his breath through the whole thing."

May tilted her head then with her most impassive expression calmly said "He was complaining to his daddy," it was until the words left her mouth that they registered into her head, she blinked several times as her brain sewing an image of Marco shyly whining to his father and pouting "Hehehe…" The brunette started softly giggling, her attempts to stop herself go totally in vain and eventually she gave it up and begun hitting her legs as her unrestrained chuckles grew louder, her vision blurred with tears and her stomach ached then she fell back laughing out loud.

When Marco heard her, the hair at the back of his neck stood, weird because he's sure he had none.

The giant groaned and his eyebrow twitched "No, he did not," it's been a long time since his first son lost his temper so the old man assumed it was thanks to the new female aboard the ship.

"I'm…" May said between guffaws as she hit the floor with one hand while the other was placed over her stomach "…dyiiiiing," she was crying and obviously having difficulties in breathing. Simply, she was a mess and just couldn't pull herself together.

"Oi," Whitebeard shouted "Brat?" he called in concern when the woman didn't response and to top it off she had gone still and her giggles ceased.

Then all of sudden she sprint up to her previous sitting position whilst wiping her tears and smiling dreamily, Whitebeard had easily managed to imagine a soft pink background with flowers behind May when she said with a feminine voice "Sooooo damn cute," however, her mood almost immediately shifted to a dark one and her eyes shone hauntingly "I must taunt him," even her voice has deepened.

Whitebeard let loose of one of his rowdy laughs "Gurarara…." he didn't bother correcting her since it appears that whatever he has to say won't change a thing "As long as you don't get me involved in your shit, brat," he warned, but May didn't miss the amusement coating his tone. What she didn't really know was that Marco could easily get rid of all the alcohol aboard the ship, if his anger is to hit his limits and the truth be told May has potentials to squeeze the worst out of his first son.

Anyway, it has happened once…Worst fifty minutes in Whitebeard's life ever, his whole crew agrees. Ah! And the crew that he destroyed within the nightmarish period of no-alcohol, the island he sank in the progress and the numerous fleets of marines apparently all did.

"No worries, boss," still rubbing one watery eye, the brunette searched for her prey and stopped once she spotted Marco, the blonde was sitting comfortably beside his commander brothers with one leg stretched while he rested the hand clutching his mug of booze over the one with the knee up. He was intensely staring at her with his bored expression and once their eyes met, she smirked while he cursed.

Though her amusement didn't last long, her haughty smirk instantly dropped when she recognized the identity of the sleeping body resting next to the blonde. May speedily darted toward Whitebeard "One minute!" She said, standing up on her feet and heading toward the swarm of commanders.

"Brat," The old man's soft call stopped her dead in her track then she looked back at him puzzled, he sipped from his drink –which was unlike himself- then inquired, concern barely apparent on his feature but it was there "You sure are doing fine?"

The brunette couldn't mask her bafflement at the unexpected question, she knew well that it wasn't one seeking reports of her day as an answer. No, it was the very familiar inquiry that poses whenever she falls, injuries herself or unconsciously makes a troubled face just its timing was odd since none of that happened in front of Whitebeard but for some reason, May felt it was the perfect random instant to be asked. Still, she wished to laugh it off as always, fake a smile then tell him she was doing great, however, her facial muscles went stiff. Her body plainly refuses to lies, at least not to this man "I cried," she stated without thinking much about it and hoping he understands what she meant without further explanation like he always does.

When the lives of Izo and Thatch were in jeopardy, May unwillingly cried and her tears didn't only represent sadness or weakness. It was a prove that she wasn't completely numb to the world, she wasn't empty and that no matter how exhausted she was, there is still a part of her that didn't just give up on…well, everything.

May wasn't fine but she certainly would be.

Whitebeard closed his eyes taking in her answer then a tender smile crept on his figure "I see," he breathed, internally wishing for her tears to be nothing other than a soothing ointment to her scars, a holy purifying water to her demons and a moist avenue colored with rainbows to her person.

Did May ever talk about how the old man's smile was so freaking contagious? Because the brown-haired female was totally oblivious to the fact that she was actually grinning like an idiot until the graze on her lower lip stung.

* * *

Rakuyou watched his blonde brother with his black eyes shining with mirth, he can tell that May's loud laughs were the cause of the grimace now unconsciously outlining his face "For the mighty phoenix to freak out, May should be one hella of a hurricane," he said noisy laughing alongside Vista, Jozu and Curiel.

The former soldier drowned his booze in one go then added with a smirk when their chortles subsided "…Or the bird's mating season," Marco rolled his eyes when they flung in yet another fit of laughter, he is sure by now that the alcohol has got to their heads.

"It would have been fun if it actually was in the 5th month of the year," Rakuyou spouted.

The blonde sighed then countered almost instantly "Cleaning bathrooms is hardly considered fun yoi."

The 7th division commander scoffed brushing off his brother's threat "At least, then, you would have a legitimate reason to be paranoid," the others snickered under their breaths while making sure not to choke in their drinks like, most likely, Marco wishing for.

The phoenix commander hummed "I'd say the same about you," he uttered without offering his humorist brother a glance then slowly sipped of his booze before adding calmly "I'll make sure you chose to shit yourself instead of ever entering a bathroom again yoi," he displayed his bored indifferent expression as he fixed his lidded blue orbs on the overly amused female then a small electric wave passed through his body when she locked eyes with him, a cheeky lopsided smirk sluggishly gracing her mouth which triggered a curse Marco didn't know was on the tip of his tongue.

From the beginning, he had known in his guts that she was bitching about him.

A snort drew Marco's attention to Rakuyou "And just what did you thought your quarter will double up as?"

The first division's commander raised a brow "Torture chamber," to his 7th brother chagrin his response was momentary "But aren't you still green for that?" He asked shifting the index of his free hand to a flare of blue fire, Rakuyou crawled back foreseeing what his brother was planning to do however he wasn't fast enough given that his pants have already been set on fire. The 7th yelped chaotically moving in an attempt to stop the rising fire, unfathomable curses and insults poured out of his mouth "I suggest you better still on shitting yourself yoi," what he did wasn't meant to hurt his brother, just away to get him off his back. By the time Rakuyou extinguished the blue flames, his pants were ruined ' _Faster than last time_ ,' Marco thought with a smile that fell before any of the commanders could catch it.

Watching the brunette heading toward them, Jozu muttered with a smirk "Here it comes," Curiel chuckled musing if his giant brother was high considering that his expression softened.

"Brace yourself, Marco," Vista said while fondling his mustache with a huge grin while Rakuyou stood up, brushed what remained of his pants then walked toward the female.

May and Rakuyou clapped hands in greeting "I've lost this round," he stated which earned him a puzzled look from the brunette, he chuckled whilst pointing behind him with his thumb without turning and just when May saw Marco rolling his eyes that she get what the 7th commander meant "Avenge my falling soul, soldier."

May saluted with a smirk "Your wishes are my commands," Rakuyou burst out laughing then bowed before waving his goodbye to her with a sunny smile.

"He is drunk," Curiel explained his brother's odd behavior then he started frantically searching for something, he mumbled under his breath "Damn sunglasses!"

"Very," Vista supported nodding at the female in greeting then smacked the head of his former soldier brother "Ya're still wearing them Watermelon-head," May couldn't help notice the pink hues adorning Vista's cheeks and that his tone was considerably different than before. Curiel made sure by touching his face, he sighed out of his relief and thanked his swordsman brother who raucously laughed "It's worse when it's ya 're mustache that ya mislay."

Jozu was grinning through the whole thing which was not like him at all, the brunette seriously doesn't wish to know how much alcohol they consumed "I've noticed," she commented dryly shaking her head then walked to Marco's other side where the teen was peacefully sleeping. Her silver eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw the white bandages clasped around his hands "What have you done to him?" The female hissed swiftly crouching in front of Haruta and examining his petit body for any injuries.

"Training yoi," was all Marco said then he muttered to himself "Guess I went a little too far," he didn't injure his baby brother but the teen would certainly have small bruises here and there.

"A little?" She asked quietly in fear to wake Haru but the anger was still evident in her voice, a sigh escaped her tight-pressed lips when she didn't find any sign of wounds then sat between Haru and Marco.

The blonde was actually humiliated by her false assumptions, has she forget that he was the first son? He take care of all of his brothers without exception, specially Haruta considering that he was looking out after him since he was just a mere little kid "Don't act all concerned yoi," once he blurted out, May looked at him with utter shock "You'd clearly left him to face the consequence of what _both of you_ did this morning," he thought that the brunette would retort like she normally does but he was wrong, she simply glanced down at the teen glued to her side with a remorseful sad expression.

"She was sulking," they both darted to look at the owner of the familiar cheerful voice, May glared at the chef who indifferently greeted her then he shifted his emerald orbs to his blonde brother and to the brown-haired female's surprise, he told his brother firmly "May _is_ concerned, dear brother," her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened, she have never imagined Thatch scolding one of his brothers, let alone Marco "It might have escaped your notice but she is too lazy to put up a front."

To be spoken to by the chef with such a cold tone, Marco realized that indeed his words hurt the female and so he hummed accepting his brother's reprimand.

Though the awkward silence that befell the trio was broken by May's squeal when Haruta drowsily ringed his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach "Let go of me!" She shouted pushing his head away which only makes the teen squeeze her more powerfully "You small devil," she weakly whispered dipping her fingers into Haruta's silky hair, the teen blissfully hummed as May fondled his brown locks repeatedly.

Marco was intensely watching the female, taking in her every fine detail. The tender breeze-like movements of her soothing hands, the soft smile that instinctively graced her mouth, her silver eyes that were pearls shining with pure affection then there was the faint hummed tune that resonated through her chest and barely made it out of her sealed lips and just when the blonde commander contemplated closing his eyes and been lead astray by the sweet nostalgic sound, she stopped.

The blonde wasn't the only one enjoying her unconscious display if Thatch's audible whimper was anything to do by.

May's orbs widened when her own voice reached her ears shaking her mind awake from whatever abyss swallowed it, heat flared through her body and her cheeks tainted red from embarrassment when she realized that two sets of eyes were closely watching her. She cleared her throat avoiding looking at anyone of them then stated: "I'm gonna take Haruta to his quarter."

Marco thought ' _Tomboy_? _Screw that,'_ if anything she showed the apex of feminine warmth.

The chef sat at arm's length from her, he folded his legs under him and put his head sideway on his hand "How about you let him sleep here and you continue humming till we sleep?" He uttered cheerfully.

The brunette straightened looking directly into his amusement-filled eyes, her body acted on its own as she grabbed the nearest mug and that was between Marco's hands announcing to him the return of Tomboy-May then arrowed it at the happy-go-lucky "I-I'm not your babysitter," the mug hit its mark perfectly taking down Thatch with a screech on its wake "Idiot!" She heatedly yelled.

The 1st division commander chuckled at the sight of Thatch crying painfully and rolling in the floor while clasping both his hands over his forehead, and Marco was in fact extremely amused by the fast shift of the woman's mood as her eyes once again fell on the teen sleeping on her lap. Her face light up when a playful smile replaced her angry scowl then she started tickling Haruta's nose, the blonde grinned and May chuckled when the teen grimaced as his nose twitched. Not long, the small commander let the female go and begun sleepily shooing the 'insects' that he thought were bothering him, May quickly took advantage of the situation hurling him on her back.

In reflex, Marco stood with a frown "Let m…" his offer to help cut short when Thatch pulled Haruta lightly.

"I'll take him," the chef shouted, stunned that the brunette thought he would let her carry his heavy little brother.

May scowled, the fact that Thatch gave her special treatment simply because she is a female bothers her more than anything. However before she could voice her disagreement, the teen groaned shrilly wrapping his tiny arms around her neck in a vice-grip and squeezed almost choking the life out of her which halted once the chef stopped tugging him "He begs to differ," she said coughing between chuckles.

The brunet childishly whined, "But…"

She harshly cut in his endless protests "Don't but me!" May rolled her eyes when he dropped his shoulders with a pout "Just take care of your brothers, okay?" She said tiredly turning to gawk the trio who lost it long ago. Curiel was yanking the swordsman's mustache and announcing proudly that he found it while Vista drawing his sword threatening to shop the rock that personifies his brother, the rock was none other than Jozu smirking and May admits that it gave her chills seeing him motionless with the smug look stock on his face. She sweats dropped "They need assistance more than I do."

Thatch deeply sighed "See you tomorrow then?" He told the female with a troubled smile.

May beamed nodding "Sure," and like that she took off, heading below the deck.

Another sigh escaped his lips "What a mess," he rubbed the back of his neck while watching his brothers whom most likely had consumed alcohol meant for months for them to get drunk "How about knocking them out?" He asked turning to face the blonde only to meet void "Marco?" He swung his head left then right searchingly "MARCO?" He repeated frantically.

Hell, if he would deal with his drunken brothers all alone. Thatch moved to the barrel of booze, he filled a mug and downed it in one gulp then repeated the motion for a god who knew how much time then joined the high trio.

* * *

May adjusted the position of the teen on her back to a comfortable one, humming while moving through the dimly light hallways. She came to a soundless halt when she heard the sounds of leisure footsteps behind her and turned just to make sure if it was the same person who she guessed would be. Once her assumptions confirmed, she resumed her path paying him no heed.

"Sorry yoi," the word flung to an endless echo until it blended with the chronic creaks of the wood.

May froze in her spot, her lips tightly sealed as she sorted out her great desire to ridicule the blonde but what managed to leave her throat was nothing other than an exhausted sigh, even though it was plain apology she could tell that it was sincere. She swung her head to be surprised that the distance of countless steps between the two of them had considerably reduced to couple of inches "You don't have to apologize," she mumbled once her shock decreased, he was taken aback by her response since he thought she'll either continue ignoring him or would insult him "What you think about me is truly none of my concern."

Her tone was soft and Marco sensed no venom thus he hummed nodding then after a second of perpetual staring, she carried on walking. He pushed his hands into his pockets, quietly exhaling a breath he didn't know was holding then trailed her "If it's true, then why didn't you join?" He asked shattering the comfortable silence stretching between them "You could have easily brushed off my dare yoi."

The brunette slowed her pace so she would be walking at the blonde's side "What?" She smirked, "You actually thought you have a say in my business?" Her question soaked of fake surprise, the commander rolled his eyes regretting ever speaking.

"Then why?" He emphasized but the female gave no sign indicating she would answer anytime soon, her silence troubled the scowling blonde greatly. Though his frown deepened when her hair veiled her face and since her hands were fastened behind her to support Haruta's weight, she couldn't do anything other than swinging her head in a helpless struggle to removed it. Automatically, Marco pushed her strands behind her ear.

It was until the female tensed that he swiftly withdrew his hand, an apology weighted his tongue but didn't make it out of his mouth "Thanks," she whispered cutting in his jumbled thoughts, he nodded.

Shortly, they reached Haruta's quarter. The 1st division commander opened the door and quickly organized the bed then nodded at May who used the same trick as before to make Haruta let go of her then gently placed him into his mattress. As she covered him, Marco turned to leave thus she swiftly planted a kiss on the teen's forehead wishing him a good night then dashed after the commander silently closing the door.

"I wonder," she said, her footsteps trailing his "Of what benefit I can be to your father?"

Marco stopped in his track causing the female to bump into his muscled back, she cursed while rubbing her nose. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow "You think he wants something in exchange for adopting you?" She shrugged not sure if he expected an answer to his question, May doesn't know if Whitebeard wanted something in return for letting her join his family or not but either way she _wants_ to be of help "Are you kidding me yoi?" He said firmly while trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well," May started " _someone_ has told me that you're pirates and not a charitable organization," he was quite surprised when she quoted his words and that she, in fact, was taking them to the heart.

Marco heaved a sigh moving again "I believe the idiot has also told you that pirates do whatever they feel like yoi," he said sarcastically.

The brunette let his words sink in then she chuckled "He's such a big idiot indeed," she commented hurrying to walk by his side "and a bully at that."

The commander scoffed shaking his head, he was purposely giving her chance to poke fun at him just for the sake of lightening the mood but it still amused him how eager she was taking advantage of it.

"When Pops asked me to join him in his journey, he didn't know I was a navigator in training yoi," he opened the door to his quarter and entered with May following suit then he reflexively lighted four candles in his way toward the closet "In short, it wasn't my abilities or skills that he sought," he uttered while picking some clothes.

She exclaimed cheerfully "Wow! So haircuts do create miracles."

The blonde weakly growled refusing to admit that his haircut is actually a part of the reason he met his captain "Anyway yoi, I believes that he sees something in you," his blue orbs were locked with her silver ones "Something you refused to acknowledge, you deemed negligible or you don't even see for yourself," May was truly surprised and fascinated by his soft charming voice, his cordial expression and words, his glimmering blue eyes…That's until he slammed the door of his closet shut with a loud thud causing her to jolt then he added: "I nominate your tomboyish side."

The brunette balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth hissing "Why you…!"

Marco cut in her raising anger, upcoming curses and insults "You have training tomorrow morning and laundry to do," he informed in matter-of-fact tone, merely rephrasing his command into a suggestive inoffensive way "I guess, you must wake up early yoi," he pressed when she didn't nudge from her place, but despite his unsubtle attempts to get his message crossed she just stood there staring at him "Do you wish to give me a goodnight kiss as well?" Wasn't it obvious that he wanted to change and go to sleep, Marco wondered.

May blinked then she fumed, blushing to the tip of her ears "NO WAY!" She shouted while wondering how the hell the blonde saw her kiss Haruta.

The commander sighed tiredly "You don't have a change of clothes right?" He tossed some of the clothes he picked earlier to her and it just happened that they landed a little powerfully right into her face "Those will do for awhile yoi," he said whilst ignoring the muffled dark threats she spouted as she removed the garment from her face "Oh you might need this as well," he added putting something above the small pile between her hands and which she recognized as a book later "Now, now," giving her no time to say something he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to turn around then guided her to the door before he pushes her lightly out of his quarter, Marco flashed her his best eyes-closed smile "Goodnight, yoi," then he slammed the door shut right in her face.

"Huh?" The brunette stood in front of the blue door baffled, her brain slowly registering what happened seconds ago then it comes to the obvious conclusion that Marco has just tactfully kicked her out of his quarter. The clothes the blonde gave her, slipped out of her arms and soundlessly fell to the floor as her anger swelled "You idiot pineapple head!" She yelled, not at all expecting the door to reopen or for the blonde to lean closer to her.

May shockingly froze, her breath caught in her chest and whatever offensive words she planned to say died within her dry throat. His nose was a hairsbreadth away from hers, the blue ocean of his lidded eyes bore right into her widening silver stormy ones and his warm breath tickles her skin. The world stilled much like her lungs and time matched her rapid heartbeats then he whispered breaking the magic of the everlasting split-second "You must take a bath as quick as possible yoi."

He retired to his quarter closing the door gently than before but the low thud resembled the noises of a fired canon which stirred the female awake, her legs instantly gave out and she fell into a sitting position while gawking at the blue piece of wood "huh?" she managed to voice as blood rushed to her face tainting it red and her lips trembled "Y-You…" May was still wearing the white torn shirt that by then was colored with stains of food and she -slightly- smelled since she didn't have a chance to take bath and even though it was a fair payback for what she have done and said to him, the female couldn't help feel shamed thus her anger returned with full force coating her embarrassment "FUCKING PINEAPPLE HEAD."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapiter :))**_

 **JarOfIdeas:** **Lol it must be tough having Jozu's frowning face xD Sometimes I grimace while spacing out and only that has caused me a fair amount of trouble. Thank you so much for reviewing and hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well :D  
**

 **AndurilofTolkien:** **Thank you so much for your reviews and constant support, and truthfully I felt bad for Marco too :3 Guess this chapter make it up to him...Now, I'm feeling pretty bad for May (T.T)**

 **SapphireGarry:** **I'm happy to hear that, thank you so so much :')) and I hope this chapter was to your liking as well, until next chapiter :D  
**

 **Strangerous:** **When I finished the last chapter I panicked cause it was mainly about Yuudai and I thought readers won't like that but I guess it turned out well :)) about the spoilers, having that certain third party jealousy is not final -I'm having a hard time deciding- anyway it's still a little early for that...Now, the fanart draft :)) Please, take it easy. Liking this story and making time to draw one or two of its characters despite your tight schedule is delightful as it is and makes me so happy, seriously thank you so much :D...You're the best :)) -Stay splendid-  
**

 **yaoi-freak2580:** **Lol That would be funny! I Like your thoughts, they gives me ideas of what those two could do so thank you for sharing them with me :D Wish you enjoyed this chapter as well, see you next chapter :))  
**

 **Anime1FREAK:** **Thank you so much for your review :') Hope this chapter was to your liking too.  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter Lovely People :'))**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys how are? Hope you're doing fine :))**_

 _ **First and foremost, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I hate to blame it on my circumstances so let's say I was stressed and I didn't want May to look any more miserable because of my mood.**_

 _ **Second, I'm thankful for your constant support, carrying on reading this story despite the grammatical mistakes and the mean author and a special big Thank you to the kind Stranger-san, I'm truly happy and flattered to know this story is as important to you as it is to me :) **_

_**Finally, hope this chapter is to your liking :3**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-three:**

 _Letting Go of Grudges:_

Raged to no end, May stomped her way toward her new room. Each time one layer of the piled clothes that chaotically were trapped between her arms falls furthering her frustration, she tersely curses under her breath as she picked them up with great struggle. She repeated the last -shameful- incident with Marco inside her head and punched herself mentally for freezing in front of the blond, a loud groan rumbled in her chest as she thought ' _Dammit! I should've said something!_ ' and that's how May ended up imagining numerous versions of the conversation they had with their speech edited in a way she found fit, purposely ignoring the fact that Marco would never follow her script.

Her low creepy giggles and the wood's creaks following her footsteps penetrated the dead silence of the dimly light hallways that she comes to know by heart and which she rapidly glided through until she reached her destination.

May succeeded in opening the door after two failed attempts which she illogically blamed on the blond. She entered slamming the wooden obstacle shut with her foot, walked to the rocking chair then dropped the mass of tangled garments there while sighing out of relief to finally have her nose detached from Marco's clothes and scent.

Without further delay, the brunette dashed to the bathroom. She quickly stripped off her dirty and torn attire soundlessly discarding it on the ground then glared at it grudgingly for giving the blond commander a chance to poke fun at her before growling and kicking it away, she really felt betrayed by her clothes.

Just when she planned to move toward the blissful wooden tube, her motion comes to a complete halt after she caught glimpse of her reflection in a huge mirror hung right in front of her and that she, in her angry state, took no notice of up until now.

May turned completely facing the perfectly polished surface intensely gazing at her image which stared back at her with equal intensity, it was unnerving and almost instinctively she averted her eyes avoiding directly looking at her own stormy orbs to find herself trailing the numerous scars running down her shoulders. They were of distinct shapes and tales but all the same evident like mapped out paths on her tanned skin, they created a map leads to places of her past that she wishes to erase and forget all about.

Unconsciously, her finger trailed one mark with a gentle caress as if she feared the wound will reopen and bleed as if she feared the severe pain to revive…Maybe she truly did and that's why she hated mirrors.

A cold shudder traveled through her bare skin caused her to drop her shoulders, lower her head and close her eyes.

Mirrors always show her a pathetic victim instead of the warrior she presumed herself to be, reflects nothing other than her weakness which succeeds each time in turning her stomach upside down.

May loathed seen her reflection.

She groaned as the thought of breaking it crossed her mind but instead, the brunette grabbed one of the bottles lined up in front of her and with a fluid motion opened the container and spilled its white cream all over the mirror covering most of its parts "They will get upset if I broke it and hurt myself in the progress," the female mumbled whilst looking at her hands and imagining the hysterical reaction of Izo and Thatch if she as much as scratched them willingly, the scolding expression of Curiel and Vista then the disappointed look on Haruta and his father…For sure, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight and so the desire to cherish her body bore within her, it was a silent promise sealed with her faint whisper "No more scars," then she ambled to take her shower.

After freshening up, May felt physically and mentally relaxed. Any anger or anxiety she had before, vanished into the tiny air and she let a deep unrestrained yawn escapes her lips as she stretched her arms. Wearing only lingerie and underwear that Izo thankfully bought loads of, she headed directly toward her bed barely sparing Marco's clothes a cynical glance before slipping under the warm coverlets.

Indeed she was grateful to the blond for offering her his clothes but May felt more at ease in her little garments, so comfortable than ever.

She closed her heavy eyelids then turned to lie on her stomach while tossing her arms near her head not bothered by the fact that even from her sleeping position anyone can tell she is a tomboy, the brunette hummed in contentment at the warmth engulfing her and the soothing sensation of the feathery mattress touching her skin. Her consciousness slowly begun to slip and she could tell that this would certainly be a nice deep slumber.

' _No nightmares or any other crap_ ,' a small frown marred her figure following her mental statement. May didn't grasp why she felt like forgetting something important but then brushed it off diving more into the fluffiness of her bed.

' _Crab_?'

Her eyes instantly snapped open and she screeched while stirring up with a dizzying speed "NO FREAKING FLYING FUCK!" May yelled ruffling her hair as the urge to cry her eyes out overwhelmed her which she noticed happens a lot recently "WHY?" She desperately cried again causing Marco to clasp a pillow over his ear and curse her loud voice from the other side of the ship.

The brunette _forced_ herself out of her cozy bliss and mumbled unfathomable insults with stomps full of anger as she made her way to the door and until she opened the damn thing that she was reminded of her state of dressing when a cold breeze sent shivers to dance up her spine "Urgh…" a vein throbbed at her temple and she concluded that there is nothing worse than been forced out of your bed after fixing on sleeping peacefully.

The brown-haired female slammed the door shut as hard as she could not in the slightest remorseful about the pirates that her noisy actions had badly awakened then turned to the pile of clothes set on her rocking chair, since the female was in no mood to be selective she just forcefully drew the two garments that have their sleeves dangled out of the mess and thankfully one turned out to be a white button-down shirt and the other a loose Olive Green lace-up sweatpants.

May quickly dressed up fastening two buttons of the first and without bothering to check if they were in their correct site, pulled the latter up above her navel then tightened it, next she stormed out of her room dashing toward the kitchen while making the loudest noises she could manage thought after a while it was overpowered by the sounds of dancing and singing of the drunken pirates on the upper level ' _That's not fair_!' She huffed regretting ever promising Yuudai to help, although she had no said in the matter, to begin with since he most likely would have beaten her until she agrees ' _Stupid onion head_!'

The brunette reached the eerily silent kitchen in no time and with the same speed headed to the metallic container in the corner of the moon's light submerged room, she eyed the huge thing skeptically with a raised brow "How the hell should I move this?" she asked while checking its sides then the bottom where she spotted small tires. The brunette sighed then begun searching for a handle to pull the whole thing out, her face barely bypassed the edge of the metallic box when a large red crab leaped out attacking her with his scissors like arms.

May yelped barely avoiding its surprising attack, she winced at the sensation of a warm droplet descending her cheek and leaving a red rivulet in its wake. A groan rumbled inside of her chest when the over-seized culprit swiftly turned toward her while glaring and clattering his sharp fingers threateningly, the brunette's eyebrow twitched in response. Crabs shouldn't be of _that_ size or possibly move _that_ fast and they absolutely cannot glare…or cheer at their leader, like the other crabs in the container is doing now "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!" The female yelled atop her lungs and the crab looked at her funnily like she was crazy before launching another attack at her.

The brunette ended up using the kitchen's utensils to defend herself. Frying pans, skimmer, pots and anything she came across in her run and unfortunately most of them broke or oddly twisted which was a sign that tomorrow won't be good day ' _Yuudai will kill me_!' She thought whilst thrown the now useless work with a huge hole.

However, her patience hit its limits when the damn red devil tore the bags of flour causing the white powder to adorn the walls and the floor. Her eyes bleed red and she started arrowing knives and forks at the appalled crab which ends up with her imprisoning it in a stockpot that she sat above to prevent the red devil from coming out "I'm done," she mumbled shattering the silent that suddenly befalls the room when the swarm of crabs stops clattering their arms.

Once her breathing evened, May let her eyes wonder the kitchen which simply was a disaster.

A thick vein pulsed at her temple when the crab start fidgeting inside the pot "Don't you fucking understand?" She yelled heatedly at the frightened animal while powerfully kicking the metallic utensil under her "Tomorrow, I'll be boiled in the same pot as you," once she uttered the words the swinging movements of the stockpot instantly halted which was odd but May paid it no heed, she just dropped her head into her hands contemplating what she should do.

If she moved one inch the huge crab will come out and attack her again…May was pretty much stuck, even if she cried for help the rowdy racket at the main deck will veil her voice.

Even after a considerable while nothing useful popped in her mind "Thatch has probably forgotten," she mumbled redirecting her chain of thoughts. He would have helped her without being asked since like he phrased it aiding females is a second nature to him, he is kind and selfless however even if she was giving the chance, May wouldn't seek his help. His special treatment always leaves a bitter taste in her throat, which leads her to think that if it wasn't for the extra weight on her chest then she wouldn't deserve that same treatment and that in addition to her durable anger at him for sticking his nose in her business "It isn't 'anger' though," getting mad at them was just a feeble attempt to cover up the hurt she felt due to her decisions deliberately been ignored, it was childish really but even with this recognition she couldn't bring herself to handle the situation maturely when their actions revivifies her still raw fears of vulnerability and hopelessness thus she sulked and, to her, demonstrating her emotions was better than burying them under her skin to grew hatred afterward.

May sighed tiredly then whispered, almost whined surprising herself "I want it to stop," things weren't interesting or enjoyable this way however the brunette has no clue how to cut through her heavy feelings or how to mend her relationship with Izo and Thatch then she groaned desperately not finding any solace in her thoughts, she should be better off thinking of a solution with the revengeful crab.

Then she paused, her eyes wide opened as an idea struck her, albeit crazy and momentary it was a thought that might help her solve her problems and so the brunette leaned forward and knocked on the pot under her "How about a deal?" She said, instantly regretting her words and questioning her mental health. Talking to an animal, was she that desperate? Though before May quite literally ridiculing herself, she heard and felt a series of bangs from inside the pot. Her initial shock swiftly turned to anger when she _assumed_ the meaning behind the clatters "You're in no place for negotiation," she hissed with a vein throbbing at her temple.

The crab restlessly squirmed expression his disagreement about the whole unjust situation and May wouldn't admit that her lower back started to hurt, instead she leisurely tapped her foot on the ground deliberately blocking the loud voices the animal makes "I'd stay here till mornin' but I doubt the air inside the pot will last that long for ya," she said with a small shrug "It's your loss."

The brunette didn't wait long for the crab to plunge into stillness, she mused if he was considering her words or just simply giving up but then a hesitating gentle knock brought a victorious smirk to the brown-haired female's face "Well, ain't you the clever one?" May smugly uttered as she hurriedly got to her feet.

She raised a delicate brow when the crab, even after being freed, didn't attack her and instead stood frozen on his spot with a grim look positively waiting for her to cough up her offer which was _very_ odd.

Now that the red crustacean –reality- was right in front of her, it was hard to speak so she kept staring at him until he lost his patience and snapped his claws. May let loose of a humorless laugh and the crab inclined his head "For sure, I've lost it," though her feature hardened when the animal sincerely nodded in agreement "HEY!" she yelled with a scolding tone which he just literally shrugged off "Anyway, I'll help you take your revenge on the head chef," she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

The crab seemed startled for a split-second then he gave her the most suspicious look and she could tell that he was musing why a filthy human was willing to aid him to take his revenge on her fellow human "It's due to personal issues, okay?" May retorted under the animal's disgusted judgmental gawks "So?"

The brown-haired female was genuinely surprised when the crustacean turned toward his kin and after they had some kind of silent conversation, he swiftly walked to her then afforded his carapaces covered hand for her to shake and so she did.

She truthfully _tried_ to organize the kitchen to no avail so she gave it up and refilled Whitebeard's jar of sake.

The crab joined his kinfolks sitting above the metallic container and May began pulling the basin out of the chaotic kitchen with loud clanking sounds "What should I call you?" The female wondered aloud thinking that perhaps giving him a name would lessen the troubled feeling she had whenever she spoke to him "How about Akuma?" she zealously asked the crustacean, her eyes brightening up with an unfathomable glee that the crab wish to sigh at but couldn't so he shrugged in response which only served to increase her amusement, if her giggles were anything to go by.

Once the female set foot on the dimly light hallway, she instantly froze. Her orbs widened considerably while her voice died in her throat at the unexpected sight of a certain creepy pirate standing before her, she barely caught confusion flashes within the abyss of his hollowly black eyes and which was her only indication that he was surprised at the sight of her as well.

Teach recovered first, his once thunderous signature laugh rumbled quietly inside of his chest which sent chills to dance up May's spine.

For trivial reasons she couldn't bring herself to trust this person at all, she knew that it's for certain a result of her unnecessary over analyzing situations and that she may possibly be unjust to him by her doubts. Been careful not to get drunk in front of his brothers, the lack of enthusiasm when he speaks and the smile that never reaches his eyes maybe because he was trying to mask his weakness nothing else.

However, at this instant and gazing right into his clouded eyes with an emotion she cannot be mistaken, all of the insignificant hints made more sense.

Lust…

The ominous sensation rolled from his giant body in waves, cold and dark, freezing the blood within her veins and hindering her breathing if not suffocating her. May restrained her twitching shaky hands from covering her chest with Marco's tattered shirt or doing any abrupt movement, for that matter in fear it would trigger a fierce reaction from him. She stiffly stood straighter than ever and she could literally feel an icy droplet of sweat sluggishly descending her back while tracing her spinal cord, her jaws were firmly sealed to prevent any unwanted noises from leaving her suddenly dry throat and her stomach was sickeningly twisting from disgust.

But as she watched him slowly stretching his arm toward her, a low snarl escaped the gaps of her gritted teeth and she flinched away pressing her hand to her grazed cheek where he was aiming to touch.

His black spheres dangerously narrowed causing her to curse herself for not holding her weapons but then he stepped back "Having a hard time?" He quizzed with his deep raspy voice then smirked lopsidedly, the female caught on his teasing tone and choose it was for the best to ignore it.

"I had but now I guess everything is under control," she smoothly answered rubbing the blood from her face then amiably smiled, _smiled_ when all she wanted to do was emptying her stomach right then and there "So what are you doing down here?" She knew better that he liked lurking in the dark corridors of the Moby Dick rather than keeping his drunk brothers' company, her question was merely meant to keep the conversation going so they wouldn't fell into that awkward tense silence.

"Zehahaha I was having my sixth meal in the gallery when I heard noises coming from here," He uttered while rubbing the back of his neck then flashed his widest eye-closed grin at her that fell almost instantly to be once again replaced with a smug smirk "Glad I came to check."

"Sorry I interrupted your…" May sheepishly scratched her head in search for the right word "Second dinner?" she doubtfully said earning a short nod from him then she straightened with the faked stiff smile still etching her feature "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," and so she hurriedly started pulling the basin, eager to leave.

"Need help?" He asked either from politeness or knowingly extending her torment and she highly doubts the existing of a shard of the first in him.

"NO," the brunette unintentionally cried, her anger all showing but realizing her mistake she immediately scolded her expression "Bet getting away from Thatch was a hassle so I rather not keep you from eating your food warm," despite the friendliness of the sentence her words were spoken with a dry tone that her cold smile didn't betray, her already thin patience burned down and she wasn't sure she would be able to tolerate the situation if he as much as he insisted ' _If a fight was in order_ ,' she resolutely thought as her eyes formed a razor-sharp glare ' _Then to hell with it!_ '

Teach nonchalantly shrugged all the while smirking "If you say so," he uttered with great ease that only served to anger the brunette even more.

Knowing well she was been played, May barely managed to take control over the reins of her scorching tongue and with gritted teeth she retreated. Her head dropped under the weight of dissatisfaction as she took slow steps away from the pirate, she bit her lower lip hard almost drown blood while she contemplated turning around to confront him once again which will be just too foolish since at that time she held no weapon, has no idea what the insolent man was capable of doing and then there was the fact that he was whitebeard's son. Yes, she ran with shame shadowing her form and his laughter hauntingly ringing into her ears and she was certain that the two will dwell her mind for days if it isn't for months.

Akuma, the crab, curiously peered from the basin stealing a glance of the disheartened female. He tilted his head in confusion at her emotional trauma not quite understanding why she wasn't happy for successfully avoiding a fight but then again he reasoned that she was a mere human and thus was truly oblivious to the great danger that _that_ _man_ represented while Akuma's instincts has instantly recognized the pirate's aura as dark, spiteful and devious which made the skin under his exoskeleton crawl.

With a wicked amused expression, Teach watched the woman walks off and even before she was out of his hearing range he laughed rowdily enjoying her noticeable flinch. True, the glimpse he caught of her alluring body was such a turn on but he wasn't about throwing away his precious plans and goals for a moment of ecstasy ' _She ain't worth it_ ,' however, she was far too entertaining not to be included in his schemes. He smirked diabolically showing his true colors to the darkness surrounding him then mumbled "I'll make good use of her."

With hurried stride, May reached the familiar quarter of the chef in a wink and as if entering the safety of her fort, she sighed while considerably relaxing. Even though Thatch wasn't present at his room then, she felt soothingly warm. She could only imagine his appalled face as he worriedly ask what was the matter with a soft voice as if handling a frightened kid, normally the brunette would be pissed off at this kind of delicate treatment but now thinking about it, she found it quite amusing and before she knew it a giggle escaped her lips ' _Not to mention he's a touchy feely person_ ,' he casually hugs her, holds her hand and ruffles her hair but he never looked her way with hungry eyes. Her encounter with Teach had her seeing the chef under a completely new light and she had almost, almost deemed him innocent and pure…If it just wasn't for his wild imagination that runs miles.

"Akuma," the female called her tone already clear of any sadness and when the crab peeked she added flashing him a lopsided smirk promising mischief "We're here."

May watched with fascination as _her_ crab clattered his claws signaling the others to follow his lead, the swarm headed toward Thatch's bed then buried themselves under the covers utterly concealing their presence. Pure tears of admiration loaded the brunette's gray eyes "This is the evilest thing I've ever witnessed," she wiped her tears clearing her throat "Thatch will definitely come before the crack of dawn so be patient," a board grin outstretched her lips when the crabs clattered their hands in agreement then she retreated from the room happily humming to herself but once she closed the door, she almost instantly reopened it ajar with a squeak peeking inside "Aim for his sensitive parts, got it?" the female said with a hushed raspy voice and once again the crabs rattled their acknowledgment ' _I've set the alarm to wake me up_ ,' she giggled evilly whilst closing the door.

May whistled, her hands were shoved into the pockets of her sweatpants as she leisurely walked the idle corridors. Her mind was occupied with thinking of the best way to pay Izo back, actually she has many ideas but she was hesitating "He's one to hold grudges," the brunette was death certain that Thatch has numerous times walked the same path with the exact same ideas and a shit eating grin but even knowing that Izo didn't resent him for any of his pranks wasn't comforting "Best not touch his kimonos," their relationship could be ruined since she was her own person, not the chef and she might as well not be in the same rank as Thatch in Izo's heart, the thought indeed saddened her and so she decided to go for it if it's just to see the sixteen commander's reaction ' _Something simple will do,'_ and so a quick trip to some storage rooms was in order.

Once she found what she was looking for, May headed to Izo's quarter though instead of just barging in she stood frozen in front of it closed-door gawking the sign that was hung on it…

' _Is your life worth it? Think twice before opening my door...*Stabbed heart*_ '

True the misplaced wisdom of the cross-dresser never ceases to amuse her but it's a whole different story when it's directed toward her thus she did just as told and thought twice about her actions "I'm doomed anyway," she mumbled and with a roll of her eyes she pulled the door open quietly thankful for the absence of locks…actually, privacy is something you would be dreaming of aboard the Moby.

The cross-dresser sleeps like a rock thus walking stealthily inside his room and gluing a fake mustache to his face was the easiest feat ' _It looks…weird_ ,' May couldn't help the victorious grin that broke into her feature ' _But still perfect in a twisted sense,_ ' and so she returned to her room with a carefree smile tracing her lips "Now I'll certainly sleep tight."

*Several hours later*:

Thatch tiredly dragged his legs, frail whimpers escaping his lips at the thinnest of his movements. It wasn't his first to be in this wicked state and wouldn't be the last despite his inner complaints, when he doesn't regret spending time with his brothers, partying every day till they pass out at the main deck and then wake up early to prepare breakfast is just too much for his body but been his optimist self he ignored his aching muscles and throbbing head while cheerfully thinking ' _Nothing a small nap could fix._ ' His agonizing walk came to a halt when he reached his quarter then he scoffed shouting his inviting bathroom a funny look, true he reeked of alcohol and sweat but he has no energy to take a bath thus he shook his head and with great effort pulled himself to his bed.

The chef contentedly sighed relaxing and tossing his numb body over his mattress while expecting the soft 'oof' he has grown accustomed to, so to say he was surprised when he heard the sharp sound of snaps would be an understatement and it didn't stop at that, the intense pain that accompanied the nonstop noises caused him to shriek atop his lungs, he thought he couldn't cry any louder until the bloody things that were attacking him precisely aimed for his groin and ass.

May groaned while turning in her bed, the cries of Thatch alongside the stamps of the alerted pirates who dashed to aid their brother crudely shook her awake and just then that the consequences of her actions sunk in, worrying over thousand men and destroying the kitchen weren't her initial goals so she only could hope to get through this new day intact. She dipped herself more into the fluffy coverlets praying that someone would 'set off the alarm' soon so she could go back to sleep since she most likely would have none of it today.

Hearing his brother's desperate cries, Izo swiftly stirred up barely registering removing his eye mask before rushing out of his room. The cross-dresser was faster than the majority of his brothers so naturally, he ran past them however it was weird hearing them drop their weapons and froze in their tracks right after seeing his face but he paid them no heed in favor of reaching to his happy-go-lucky brother's aid.

Seconds and he was standing at the open door of Thatch's quarter with his brows knotted and heavily panting as droplets of sweat annoyingly descended his face, as expected he wasn't the first but catching glimpse of Rakuyou and Haruta shaking with laughter did nothing to ease his mind so he stepped inside the room "What the…" he started but his voice betrayed him when the sight of Thatch with an angry crab dangled over his butt folded in front of him.

Marco tried to remove the crab by yanking it but the crustacean's claws were a death grip on his brother "DON'T YOU DARE PULL IT!" The chef frantically yelled then turned toward his blond brother, biting on his yellow scarf "It hurts…" He pleaded with rounded big watery eyes.

Izo heaved a sigh, all the tension leaving his body. He pushed his damp loose hair backward then irritably uttered "To began with why brings crabs to your room? Moron," he almost had a heart attack from fright over his childish brother.

Thatch darted toward Izo with a dizzying speed and a vein pulsing at his temple "Like I said I didn't…" he began defending himself for the umpteenth but the words this time died in his throat, his mouth fell agape just as his orbs widened and much to the sixteen commander's irritation everyone else in the room did the same.

Vista cleared his throat then titled his head "Did your facial hair grow overnight?" He cautiously quizzed fully aware that all hell will break loose pretty soon.

"Huh?" From his location, the confused cross-dresser swiftly swung his head to the other side where his brother's mirror hung, he saw his reflection plus the offending hair addition and with dazed expression gently touched the thing above his mouth just to be sure it was there then he shrilly shrieked causing his brothers to wince.

Izo inhumanly growled as dark shadow veiled his figure, he trembled balling his fists and glaring at the only sophomoric person aboard this ship who could do this to him "Thatch!" He grudgingly hissed the name.

The said man opened his mouth then closed it like a fish out of water, it was until his angry brother leisurely approached him that he snapped out of his trance "W-wait…" he held his hand defensively in front of him "It wasn't me," then again wasn't this what he said at the end of every prank, his excuses and pretexts never ceases until the other party gave up…though that excluded Izo.

The chef attempted to run but his movements were limited by the animal's grip on his lower back "You…" the cross-dresser frigidly spat dangerously close to him, then without further delay forcefully yanked the crab yelling "FUCKING IDIOT!"

Thatch howled.

He certainly won't be able to sit properly for days…

* * *

The crew moved the racket to the main deck where their father was already seated, at first he was confused and worry about his sons. Sure he didn't detect any foreigner's aura aboard his ship so an external ambush was out of the question but that did little to ease his mind, his crew is consisted of over thousand members so serious fights between siblings happens now and then which bothers him more than any outer attack however his anxiety faded away when a very pissed Izo with dark brown mustache emerged from below the deck and demanded punishment for his hellion brother who was swearing in his father's honor, something he never did unless he's truthful. Whitebeard sighed aware that his cross-dresser son like always has already penalized Thatch in the worst way ever "He didn't leave the main deck until moments ago," he paused, when he thought that truly the chef is the only person who has guts to trick Izo and endure his rant "Son, there is no way he can do such a thing within this narrow interval time."

The sixteen division's commander pursed his lips, the dark in his eyes momentary clouded with guilt before he crossed his arms over his chest and demands "Then who was it?"

The chef know that the cross-dresser won't apologize, he never did mainly because he believes words of remorse held no power but he would make it up to his brothers by his actions and that was a trait the brunet loves about his arrogant brother and so he sighed with a playful smile tracing his lips while letting the matters naturally flow on its streams.

"Ano…" a pirate with a goggles shyly uttered, he wasn't sure if his words would be of any use but when his father nodded at him he spoke "Yesterday I saw the new girl entering one of the storage rooms," then e whispered while rubbing his nape "She was joyfully humming," the crew notably shivered, already familiarized with what follows the female's open display of her happiness.

"The brat was also responsible for taking the crabs to the sink," Yuudai stated then several veins popped at his head, he balled his hand into a tight fist demonstrating the extents of his fury "How dare she fool around with our food? Just you wait until I get my hands on her."

Marco shoved his hands in the pockets of his loose white pants, in his rush, he didn't change and now stood half naked. He sighed audibly "Don't push it yoi, I'll personally be in charge of her penalty," instead of smirking at the chance presented under his nose to mock the female, he grinned.

"WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?" Thatch, Izo, and Yuudai yelled in unison picking up the brightness in the tone of their usually bored brother.

The blond frowned "You're right yoi, I shouldn't," then he said firmly "I should be disappointed for I honestly was expecting revenge on a much wider scale."

"HUH?" The pirates expressed their confusion all at once except for the commanders to whom he promised vengeance in their private meeting at the officer's quarter and they could only glare at him.

"God, can't you guys keep it down?" A feminine voice said and they all turned to ogle the unashamed brunette who was indifferently stretching her arms and yawned plainly "It is not even dawn."

"Well, let's get this done and over with yoi," the 1st division commander uttered then without beating around the bush he quizzed "Did you put the crabs in Thatch's quarter and glued a mustache to Izo's face?"

May wore her most impassive expression, she pushed her hand under her shirt and started rubbing her stomach "Nope, I did not," she simply stated with a neutral tone that could've fooled them for an instant there, if it wasn't for the angry red scratches that covered her body from, obviously, handling the crabs.

"There is no smoke without fire yoi," he said sternly while glaring at the female however before she could retort and point out the lack of evidence he sighed "But since we clearly don't have a solid prove we can't fault you for something you probably didn't carry out."

"THAT WAS QUICK!" A large group of pirates yelled their protest, true they sincerely didn't wish for the female to be punished but it was still confusing how Marco unmistakably stood for her while he usually enjoys squeezing the truth from his brothers.

The brunette innocently beamed but her smile instantly fell when she watched as Izo pushed his blond brother and with stomps full of anger headed toward her however instead his harsh reprimands which the whole crew and May expected, he pulled her into his embrace then whispered for her and only her to hear "Hope I've been forgiven."

Izo was never a man of empty words and glacial promises, the life of slavery had taught him the bitter way that words without actions are worthless and even destructive if you were to be at the receiving end. How could he feel the weight of his wrongness when the matter could easily be solved with a couple of words? What a mere apology if he didn't work hard to obtain forgiveness? However, he figured that he has no idea about the right way to approach the female which was quite flustering.

Upon hearing his words, May snapped out of her momentary stupor and her tense body considerably relaxed ' _Long ago_ ,' she internally responded with a bashful bright smile outstretching her lips, she caught glimpse of the silly grins and smirks of the other pirates and at that moment she felt all the misplaced pieces of her life naturally fell into their rightful spots, she felt oddly complete ' _You was right all along_ ,' the first golden ray of sunrise brightly shone, a casted spell that bound the pirates' attention to the beauty of the dawn.

"Guess injuring Thatch's ass was worth it after all," Rakuyou barked causing the fascinated crew to heartily laugh excluding an overly mortified Thatch who throw insults at the seventh commander.

The brunette chuckled resting her head on the crook of Izo's neck and her hands gently on his back ' _Here and with those fools where I belong_ ,' Izo's arms reflexively tightened around her…well, maybe it wasn't reflexively since she could hear her bones creaks "What kind of glue you used?" He yelled near her ears almost piercing her eardrums with his shrilly voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she refused to admit but the cross-dresser's clutch on her just tightened more "BLOODY HELL!" the female cursed then gritted her teeth "It was fucking yellow," once the words left her mouth he let her go.

The pirates darted toward Marco, they sweat dropped when he looked away and whistled like he heard nothing while Izo crouched hugging his legs into his chest "I-It won't wear off anytime soon," he sobbed.

"Shave it," almost the whole crew said in unison.

"No! You jealousy pigs," the cross-dresser fiercely yelled thinking that they were envious of his utter lack of facial hair and that if he shaved the fake mustache a real one will eventually grow "I'll find a way to take it off, just you wait," and with that, he huffed storming below the deck.

The brunette was worriedly watching as Izo's back vanished from their sight, she was spacing out and thinking that she has done a serious damage even though unintentionally ' _Well, that didn't go as planned_ ,' it was until the chef puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezed that she was pulled to reality "You know…" he began when he was sure the female was looking and listening to him "You have just promoted from level beginner prankster to a qualified one on your own and I can't be any proud," he winked flashing her a reassuring smile.

May rolled her eyes but leaned closer to him nonetheless "I'm not cut out for this," she honestly stated, tricks and pranks are supposed to be funny not harmful "Otherwise you will end up eunuch by the time I reach level: expert prankster."

The chef shuddered recalling his injuries but then, recognizing the humor beneath her sentence, he chuckled "Guess so."

Yuudai growled from behind the duo interrupting their peaceful moment "But surely, you will end up a mush if you played with our food once again," the female didn't dare to turn around so she heatedly glared at the wooden walls in front of her ' _How dare he call Akuma food_?'

Then Whitebeard rowdily laughed "Now, now Yuudai let the brat have her fun," he encouraged "It is not like you yourself didn't go through this kind of rebellious phase."

The bald chef groaned with red tainting his cheeks "That was uncalled for," he grumbled causing the old man to bark another laugh. At that time the chef was wretched, desperate and flustered when after a storm Zeff completely vanished and his former crew fell into chaos, he tried to keep them bound together under the flag his captain proudly protected but he miserably failed and then he met the living legend who ruled the oceans, it was overwhelming, however, his request has a really bad timing…or was it the perfect one? Yuudai can't truly decide since the only thing he remembered was him turning Whitebeard down because he thought he would betray his former captain, he was aggressive and caused numerous troubles but at the end he comprehended that what the old man offered him was home, family and a chance to stand, not below, but shoulder to shoulder with him, a living legend ' _Wherever you are, hope you're doing fine, Zeff_.'

The nurses showed up pulling the breathing tubes and machines, May instantly stiffened when she spotted a pirate holding Whitebeard's red cup following them then another trailing him dragging the huge jar of sake "I'll take my leave," she unceremoniously spouted but when the chef refused to let her go without explanation she elbowed him and dashed below the deck.

Though the pirates didn't read much of her action, it was past dawn which means them as well as she has work to do.

The captain like usual filled his cup of sake and watched as his sons started heading to do their tasks while complaining about not sleeping well, in one go he tossed down the whole content of his huge cup eager to pour the substance down his throat and he truly wasn't expecting the feel of heavy salt mixed with his _holy_ sake. The pirates horridly watched as their father cough the unpleasant fluid right at his blond son causing him to fall then a nerve cracking silence befell the ship before Whitebeard stood and swiftly grabbed his spare-like weapon "The brat should be sternly punished for her misbehaviors, bring her to me this instant!"

Marco facepalmed shaking his head while Yuudai crossed his arms over his chest and laughed "Hahaha let her be grumpy old man," his father huffed refusing to sit "After all haven't you underwent my rebellious phase with ease? This should be nothing for ya," the bald chef shoots back cornering his father who mumbled about cocky brats and his precious sake been defiled.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **So, how it was? Good, bad or boring? :)  
**_

 **Lizziecats:** **Hey it's been awhile, wish you're doing fine. I'm sorry for the late update again :( Hope you have enjoyed this chapter since it almost contained all of the expectations you have listed in your review last chapter :)) Izo and May has finally made up and more importantly she grew a sense of belonging in their crew :D** **I'm truly happy to know that you love this story.** **Thank you for your enjoyable review, nice words and constant support, hopefully ciao next chapter :)  
**

 **SapphireGarry:** **Hi! Lol May has a soft spot for Haruta like the rest of Whitebeard's crew :P** **Thank you so much for your nice review and hope this chapter was to your liking :)  
**

 **AndurilofTolkien: Thank you for your constant support and wish you enjoyed this chapter as well :D  
**

 **Nestu98 : Thank you for you nice review and I'm happy you enjoyed this story so far, hope it's still to your liking and I promise to do my best :)**

 **Therealstranger** **: Hey there :) Hope you're doing fine. You know for some reason I has many things to say and nothing at all but first, I truly felt guilty reading your second review so I should apologize for the late update...and making you feel uncomfortable,** _ **you're not ann**_ ** _oying and you shouldn't apologize_ , I'm the mean one here. I enjoy your long carefree reviews, it's refreshing and I'm happy to discuss this story with people who truly care. You guys makes me feel less lonely, less afraid so Thank you so much for taking what little I offered and giving much more in return :))**

 **Now, to the story :D Namur will show up soon I have plans for him and I also always imagine Rakuyou as Jack Sparrow O.O lol Thatch is a touchy-feely person, the poor thing can't help it :P OMG! thank you for pointing out my mistake I'll fix it right away XD Thank you for your constant support, it really means a lot :)) Stay awesome.**

 _ **Thank you guys for following/favoring and reviewing :) Ciao Next Chapter :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 _Temptation:_

May stiffly hastened while grimacing, she could clearly hear Whitebeard's furious grunts coming from the main deck ' _Tch! It was just a little salt_ ,' or so she was trying to convince herself and miserably failed since four pots filled with salt were hardly described 'little', a small gain of regret found its way to her heart given that she did that on a complete whim but seeing that the old man wasn't already squeezing her throat means she was off the hook this time…Or maybe not. The victorious smile that starts forming into her lips instantly fell at the remembrance of the disastrous kitchen, she groaned brushing off the pain stirring thoughts of Yuudai's smacks and instead forcing herself to focus on her new task seeing that she had already reached her intended destination ' _I'll deal with the bald later_ ,' the brunette sighed pushing the wooden door open.

Her eyes shockingly narrowed taking in the mounds of clothes presented in front of her, which she was expected to finish washing in a time interval of two hours staring from now " _Impossible_!" she angrily hissed wondering if the person who was responsible for laundry yesterday has even worked. Though May could understand the need of the pirates to constantly change considering that they sweat constantly due to their hard efforts, however, what she couldn't grasp was why the hell the nurses' clothes were also piled beside the men's? Most likely the Hellcats had purposely emptied their closets of garments so she would rewash them "What their fucking problem?" She yelled irritably while slamming the door shut.

Even at her previous world May had many difficulties dealing with other females, she rarely encountered some thoughtful ones who offered her food or at least a sincere smile but that was long ago when she was only a young lass. However, once the brunette entered adulthood her body naturally changed to one of a grown woman and her personality sharpened due to the countless experiences she underwent. She was dependable which embody a challenge to men who feverishly sought her body or others who simply searched for a faithful friendship and that somehow served in provoking women. May was accused of trying to seduce men with her 'dirty tricks' more than she cares to count even though, been her doubtful self, she spontaneously turned all men down.

The brunette growled while filling the huge wooden basin in the middle of the room with water from the barrels lined up against the wall, she guessed the nurses has established the same image about her seeing that she has easily mingled into the crew which, if she was truthful with herself, was mainly because she is a tomboy. Most of the pirates are unintentionally treating her like a lad and she doesn't mind since she felt more at ease that way "Just what is seducing about yawning openly, burping and swearing like a sailor?" Yes, she is aware of her rudeness but that wasn't the point "Stupid green-eyed hellcats!" The brunette dropped a load of dirty clothes in the basin and repeated the motion until it was full then poured a considerable amount of the liquid detergent ' _Now what_?' Was she supposed to wipe the pieces of clothes clean one after the other? A humorless laugh left her lips "Yeah right," she sarcastically uttered.

The brunette huffed crossing her arms to her chest and starts impatiently tapping her feet on the floor, her sharp orbs were set on the nurses' garments when a diabolic smirk sluggishly stretched her grazed lips ' _They won't mind if I borrow some of their clothes, now would they?_ ' she thought while making her way toward the pile.

May hummed while rummaging around until she found some clothes to her liking, she sniffed the garments to make sure they were clean and true to her primary assumption they smelled of jasmine. As she quickly changed her attire she decided to let the nurses' clothes be the last thing she deals with, she'll just soak them in a little water to appear washed which May noted they should be immensely grateful for, seeing that she didn't just burn them to ashes like her brain initially suggested.

Once the brunette finished changing, she turned toward the basin then planted her hand on her hips while madly grinning "Let's blow off some stream!" She exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Marco leaned back on his chair then deeply sighed while resting his hands on his lap, he was growing tired of the seemingly never-ending paperwork and the monotony of his days. He gazed at the wooden ceiling with longing cyanic eyes, completely lost in the nostalgic memories of the past. He truly missed the old days when they feverishly raced time, fought worthy enemies and wreaked havoc wherever they went. When they weren't known as the crew of the living legend and just mere rookies, sure the journey to reach the summit was long, difficult and cruel most of the times but it had…a magical glimmer nonetheless. The blond unconsciously smiled as an impulsive urge to lead the crew astray overwhelmed him, if it's just to revive the excitement of embracing the unknown and the thrilling thing is that his crazy father wouldn't mind one bit.

But no, he can't…

His eyelids softly fluttered shut making his motionless figure portray nothing but an image of serenity and peace which was the exact opposite of the hectic state of his mind; he could hear the raucous sound of shooting cannons, smell the gunpowder in the air and see the bloody faces of his falling comrades.

He simply can't because he frequently saw death and of persons under his responsibility no less, he didn't change much really –since his bored expression is from before he joined the crew- rather he restrained his selfish desires more "Speaking of which yoi…" Marco mumbled opening his orbs "We have a new one," he said while scratching the back of his head "And a troublesome one at that," while she wasn't the weakest out there, May is still not prepared mentally nor physically to enter the Shin Sekai so he was doomed to teach her about the world and protect her until she was capable of doing it herself and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The blond slid his chair backward with a screech and stood while shoving his hands into his pockets. He ambled toward the exit, for once leaving behind him a load of unfinished paperwork and a messy desktop.

Marco approached a porthole in the hallway then easily read the position of the rising sun "There is still time before breakfast," he uttered with a little touch of exasperation, he brushed off the idea of returning to his room or going to the main deck since his brothers will surely joke about him leaving his wife -aka work- abandoned and he was in no mood to hear that _'Let's check on the Tomboy then_ ,' he thought and with a small shrug he leisurely walked to the laundry room.

The first division's commander halted in front of the mahogany wooden door and suspiciously raised a brow at the hideous noises leaking out of the room, he groaned while wondering if it was wise of him to come in the first place but then deeply frowned when he realized that he was clearly hesitating and that was irritating on itself thus he pushed the door ajar.

Marco froze, his eyes widening from sheer shock at the view that unfolded in front of him.

" _Just laugh for now, walk on my broken pieces and crush what little survivor your betrayal,_

' _Cause I'll rise from ashes and hunt you down,"_

The female stood inside the basin with water reaching right under her knees, she repetitively trampled the clothes seemingly cleaning them while signing…or rather cursing aloud.

" _Oh, baby! Celebrate your feat and raise your glass of wine in conquest when you still can,_

' _Cause your once little pawn, will track you down,"_

Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail that teased the nape of her neck with its end whenever she moves. She wore tight hot pants of jeans and a red belly top that left nothing to the imagination, Marco swallowed soaking his suddenly dry throat.

May lapsed into complete stillness when she heard the creaking sound of the opened door, she stiffened not expecting any visitors at that time then bit her lower lips from embarrassment which instantly changed to anger ' _He saw_ …' She slowly turned her head toward the scout while thinking of all sort of punishment to affect him with for sneaking on her, she would probably go for the easiest one and that would be drowning him in the bas…"Oh!" She voiced her surprise when her gray orbs locked with Marco's blue ones.

Her fury from seconds ago immediately and utterly faded as May blinked several times during their sustained eye contact, she waited and waited for the man to scold her or say anything for that matter but he gave no indication of speaking anytime soon.

The commander pursed his lips when the female finally sensed his presence if her visible flinch was anything to go by. He scolded his expression to his standard bored one then shoved his hands into his pockets, he was planning to reprimand her for her vulgar method of cleaning their clothes. However, when she fully turned toward him she unintentionally gave him a net view of her front.

It seems that the original owner of the V-neckline top has a bigger breast size given that the garment was loose on the brunette and shows more of her cleavage than Marco likes to see but what truly caught his attention more was her tanned flat stomach and washboard abs ' _How…_ ' he wondered ' _Do they feel like_?'

"Umm…" May opened her mouth to break the awkward silence but before she got her chance the man turned on his heel closing the door behind him. The brunette raised one brow in confusion "What was that?" She leaped out of the basin then rubbed the nape of her neck ' _Maybe his anger goes beyond oral shaming_?' She snorted at her reasoning while shaking her head "That would have actually been great."

The blond felt like his mind has totally shut down and where the hell his control has gone to? He groggily walked with a deep frown marring his feature as he mentally reprimanded himself, just how could he think of _her_ that way? A _tomboy_ for God's seek, was he that desperate? With a heavy sigh, he reasoned that it was just his piled up frustration's doing, nothing to worry about and decided to deal with that in the next island they go ashore ' _by the way_ …' a smile outstretched his lips erasing any trace of irritation or worry "She have such a unique _terrible_ voice yoi," he chuckled assuming that if he wasn't absorbed in ogling her abs he would have knocked her with Haki to shut her up.

"Marco," a deep voice called pulling the blond out of his stupor, he darted to be greeted by none other than the bald chef stomping toward him in hurried paces and he looked quite furious.

The commander scowled "What yoi?"

With a vein visibly throbbing at his temple, Yuudai struck a paper into Marco's chest "You said you'd deal with her," he hissed while thrusting the crumpled paper into the blonde's thorax even more with a finger coated with Haki "Then please do or I will _rip_ her apart," and with that been said he retreated leaving behind him a confused Marco.

The blond resisted the urge to stop his fuming brother and ask for a proper explanation knowing that he'll only succeed in getting an unfathomable speech combined with insults from him, so instead the commander watched until the chef turned around a corner to cautiously unfold the crumpled document he was left with.

It was a long list of broken utensils and destroyed tools that need to be purchased and by the time he reached the end of the paper Marco's face was red with rage "That woman…" at this rate their entire fortune would be spent on cleaning her messes.

* * *

May wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand then sighed in relief when she finished squeezing water out of the last shirt and threw it in the sixth basket full of washed clothes.

Like Vista previously explained, her part ends here and someone would later take the garments to air them on the main deck thus she changed back into Marco's clothes then went to the gallery.

She warily walked inside the already jam-packed room while looking in all direction for any sign of the middle-aged chef musing that his shiny head would be easy to detect, fortunately, she didn't run into him in her way toward her regular table.

"Hi guys," the brunette casually greeted the commanders whilst ignoring the dark aura Marco emitted and that was actually something she has remarkably got better at.

The pirates returned her greeting and Izo tapped the empty space beside him with a dazzling smile, the brunette remorsefully noted that he succeeded in removing the mustache, most likely by tweezing it if his red skin was anything to go by. May shook her head then gestured to the lined up pirates in front of the counter "Just sit, May," Haruta chirped with a sunny grin "I'll bring your plate," before the female declines the teen already rushed off.

Frowning, she watched as the teen easily glided between the pirates who happily ruffled his hair and opened the path for him to pass. Then with a sigh of defeat, she sat "He's awfully energetic today," May commented with evident fondness.

"I'd say he's awfully considerate yoi," the blond said while leaning back in his chair and holding his cup of tea, he scowled when the female didn't catch on what he was hinting at then he clarified with a jerk of his head toward the counter "He just stopped you from spoiling the rest of our day."

With a puzzled look on her face, May turned to where the joy-killer has gestured. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of Yuudai's perfectly shaved head, the man was serving food today then realization hit her that Marco knew of what happened and was actually making fun of her "Wow congratulation blondie," she uttered with an obvious faked enthusiasm wondering why the hell Izo always leaves the seat across from the blond precisely vacant for her "I _almost_ gave…" she looked at where Haruta has vanished earlier just to make sure he was out of earshot before she added "Fuck," well, spoiling his day is now her favorite activity anyway.

For a solid minute, they just glared at each other ceaselessly and during that fragment of time she could hear a couple of desperate sighs then someone audibly cleared his throat "Lady May," Vista called sizing her entire attention, she reasoned that brushing him off in favor of resuming her banter with the blond would be rude when the man so far was nothing but polite and considerate to her.

"Yes Vista," even on her own ears, her answer felt grouchier than she had like it to be but switching from livid to friendly in a matter of seconds is really hard you know.

The brunette shot him an apologetic look which he lightheartedly laughed off while fondling his mustache "I heard you have training after breakfast, right?" May bobbed her head up and down if a little hesitantly seeing as she was mentally questioning where this is going "Guess who your mentor is?"

The pirates were amused at the swift shift of emotions visibly displaying on the female's face and happy that during the last two weeks she had noticeably grown more comfortable around them to the point she no longer masks any of her feelings, they could read her like an open.

At first, May frowned thinking hard about it, there was over thousand pirate and she's yet to meet a great part of them so he wouldn't be expecting her to just randomly guess which narrow her list to the persons she knew. She spared Marco a glance then shook her head dismissingly with a seemingly disgusted grimace, the blond tentatively cocked a brow at her but when she waved him off he sluggishly nodded in his famous discipline promissive manner. Then her eyes widened when she guessed who her trainer could be though she skeptically looked up at Vista who was grinning like a madman and his orbs shining with child's excitement, a wide jovial smile broke into her figure "Seriously?"

The swordsman hectically laughed earning chuckles from the brunette and his brothers, they could tell that he was so excited to have his second female pupil "I'm so looking forward to it, my lady."

"Me too," she chirped then cleared her throat, May tried to scold her expression to a serious one but to no avail seeing that the smile outstretching her lips refused to fell. She respectfully bowed her head to the swordsman "Then I'll be under your care from now on."

Before Vista could answer, Izo harshly smacked her head "Oi, you're under our care too," okay now he was extremely jealous, without it been said out loud he could easily see that the two has already established a brotherly relationship and he hate been left out "You were from the very beginning."

May rubbed the back of her head with both hands to lessen the pain, she pushed her lower lip out in a full pout "But you aren't my coach," she whined causing the pirates to laugh at the sorrowful expression cross-dresser made "You could've been, if you shut your trap," she mumbled under her breath furthering his depressing.

The brunette stiffened when a large hand was placed above her head, she thought it was Yuudai's "Mischievous May," she heard a very familiar playful voice say as he started keenly ruffling her hair "look what you have done!"

"Thatch!" She shrilly yelled while shooing his hand away from her.

The chef drew his hand back and with a fake hurt expression he said "You have wounded my brother's tiny kokoro," the pirates snickered when Izo could only glare at him while biting his retorts since he still has to make it up to the brunet for hurting him "A good morning kiss will mend my sour mood," the female was genuinely surprised when he suddenly leaned closer to her and her lone solution in her trapped state was covering her face with both hands then she felt him planting a swift kiss atop her head before laughing lightheartedly "so cute."

Izo forcefully facepalmed, a frail groan escaping his lips while Vista and Rakuyou glared daggers at him, Curiel shook his head and Jozu…well resumed peacefully eating not in the slightest fazed by his brother's antics.

"You jerk," May hissed while uncovering her reddish face from sheer embarrassed.

Haruta chose that moment to show up "Here you go," he placed the plate in front of the brunette with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Haru, you're a lifesaver," she expressed her gratitude while earnestly mirroring his smile, the teen sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Literally yoi," the joy-killer uttered which earned him a glare, May opened her mouth to snap at him only to be interrupted by Haruta and Thatch's loud quarrel.

The youngest commander was oblivious of the presence of his brown-haired brother until the said man leaned and kissed the teen's head "HEY!" Haru shrieked as he frantically tousled his hair probably to remove any trace of what his big brother has just done "I'm not a kid anymore," he whispered under his breath then puffed out his cheek seemingly angry.

Thatch rowdily laughed "But you still have the best reactions Haru," the pirates nodded their agreement subtly while snickering, and so jokes and customary quarrels continued but overall breakfast went by peacefully.

When they finished their meal the pirates once again headed to do their tasks, Vista and his group of apprentices made their way to the training quarter once they reached there the men grabbed wooden swords. They lined up in front of the commander then transferred their swords from left hands to the right in a ritual that symbolizes peace and the wish to learn before bowing, May blindly followed their example while trying to memorize their every move for her next lesson.

The fifth division's commander ordered them to practice their cutting technique as a mean to warm up and they all complied, excluding the brunette who knew nothing of swordsmanship.

She ogled the others and tried to copy their movement but she couldn't shake the feeling of something going wrong whenever she lowers her sword "Your grip," Vista sternly said before adjusting her clutch on the hilt "Feet," he pushed her feet with his until he was satisfied with the distance between her foot "Forearm," May was quite surprised but contented when he didn't hold back and firmly pulled her arms above her head "Now cut!" and so she did, this time the sword seemed light on her hands as she dropped it down.

It feels just right.

He laced his hands behind his back "I have noticed some flaws in your stance last time we sparred, we'll start from there," and here it was another reason why she liked this man, despite his serious tone he was so considerate that he choose his words carefully not to hurt her but that was unnecessary in her opinion.

May smiled "Vista, it was my first time holding a sword so I'm quite sure nothing about my stance was right," she giggled when he started shifting his weight from foot to the other "Let's start, shall we?"

For May, the training was mostly about the basics of swordsmanship and the fundamental moves that the others considered warming up and while they have finished and moved to sparring she was ordered to perform more of cutting techniques which she didn't mind at all. Despite Vista being a stern teacher, he was encouraging and thoughtful.

By the time Vista dismissed his pupils, May was sweating and breathing hard thus she just collapsed on her spot seeking the coldness of the wooden floor "I suck at this," she forlornly whispered while closing her eyes and veiling them with the back of her hand, honestly she was embarrassed for making many mistakes and in the basics nonetheless.

A small electric current traveled through her body when something cold was gently placed on her palm, she slightly moved her hand to peek just to be greeted by none other than Vista crouching by her head with a bottle of orange juice in his hand "No worries my lady, you'll eventually get used to it," then his face lighted up with his usual grin that he utterly discarded in training.

The brunette swiftly sat in a lotus position folding her legs under her "If you say so," she said with a small shrug then leaned back on the wall behind her.

The swordsman temptingly swung the medium bottle in front of her until she got the hint and took it "Thatch said to deliver it to you," he sat down beside her already deciding to spend his break with her.

"Thank you," the brunette happily sipped from her drink, the liquid felt heavenly refreshing to her dry throat "Seriously, I don't know what I could have done without you guys."

Vista heartily laughed then lightheartedly teased "Definitely take over a house and some piece of land."

She almost choked on her drink "Urgh," a groan left her lips when she straightened composing herself with red stained cheeks from embarrassment "Don't remind me," how could she know that every inhabited island has a mayor who keeps track of the islanders? She thought that since people here don't have an identity card they wouldn't have any other official paper…well, she was wrong.

They talked about everything and anything and as May discovered Vista was quite the talkative which help to keep the conversation going and easily changing from a subject to another one, though their break seemed to pass like a breeze and eventually the commander excused himself while the brunette has to wait in the same quarter for her next lesson.

A sigh escaped her lips as she unfolded her legs and stretched them then leaned back on the wall resting her arms beside her, she closed her eyes taking in the peaceful moment. The salty air filling her lungs was soothing and the sound of water as it crashes into the hull of the Moby was music to her ears then the nonstop chitchats of her friends here and there were nothing but reassurance to her, it was too surreal that she couldn't help ask ' _What's the catch_?'

It was too peaceful to the point of eeriness.

The sound of footsteps dragged her out of her momentary daze and she couldn't remember ever been happy that her peace was perturbed until now, she opened her orbs musing about how she had managed to live all these years in this tedious loneliness.

Curiel loomed over the female's petit form then concernedly asked: "Are you okay?" He offered his hand to help her get up and she took it once she shook off the haziness he clearly spotted in her orbs.

May dusted her clothes then flashed him a reassuring smile "I'm fine," however her poor attempt failed seeing that the former soldier skeptically arched a brow at her, she ignored the look he was giving her and glanced at the men standing behind him "So are you in charge of hand-to-hand combat?" She quizzed giving him no time to pry any further.

He sighed scratching the back of his head "Well, yes," the female grinned at his positive answer then scowled when he swiftly added, "and no."

"What do you mean?" Her frown deepened, she was actually looking forward to spending more time with Curiel since he relates to her more than anyone.

"I'm responsible of teaching hand-to-hand combat but I was told this morning that I won't be training you," he coughed twice "Someone else will do," the commander nervously stole a glance of his trainees who were ready and waiting for him "If you wish, you can wait for him at the other room," May shrugged thinking that she will only end up hindering his training season if she stayed, so she picked up her half filled bottle and walked to where he pointed at.

Curiel watched as the woman ambled with heavy steps, he felt guilty for not telling her who would be in charge of her but hell if he could she looked upset as it is.

The room she entered was smaller but has more portholes and as a result illuminated more with the sun's light, seeing the distinct types of weapons lying on tables and placed over the walls she could tell that this room serves as a storage room. With a pout, May dragged her legs to a table at the corner and pushed the weapon placed on top of it creating a little space for her then climbed it.

Through a porthole, the brunette ogled the ocean and the golden glimmers of the sun's rays on its surface and eventually she grew fascinatedly absorbed in the view in front of her, she sporadically tore her eyes from it when she sips from her drink.

She swung the moist bottle noting that its quarter was still filled even though it no longer was cold so she decided to toss down the rest of it in one go, however the drink had barely touched her tongue when someone lightly pushed the bottle from behind causing her to spill the liquid all over her "BLOODY HELL!" The brunette shrieked then swiftly stood while trying to wipe her chin and neck with her shirt but it was also soaked.

Marco shoved his hand in his pocket "What is your problem yoi?" He seriously dared to ask with a frown marring his figure.

The female instantly snapped "That's my fucking line, you idiot."

The blond shrugged, he looked her death in the eyes with lidded blue orbs then said with ease "You were tempting me to do it."

Her mouth fell agape when he put all the blame on her, she tried to say something only for the words to betray her. She sighed pushing her bangs backward "I don't know what I was expecting from a total jerk," she turned her back at him then started removing her shirt which was rendered transparent anyway "That was lame," she mumbled.

Marco turned facing the other way as well giving her privacy, he was aware that his actions were pretty childish but he couldn't help it, not when she looked so sad and lonely and that was something she definitely doesn't need to know. He removed his purple jacket then handed it to her without risking a glance "Guess my joke went too far yoi," he didn't and wouldn't apologize for something he didn't regret.

At first May hesitated but gazing at his offered jacket and turned face, her obstinacy cracked and with a sigh she accepted his jacket and his silent peace offering while convincing herself that it was only in favor of the respect he showed her given that she had voluntarily stripped in front of him and instead of ogling her body like the majority would have done, he looked away…Besides, his jacket was way better than the torn and dirty piece of clothing she saw thrown at the corner "Joke?" She scoffed throwing the purple garment around her shoulders "You actually need humor for that," at the end of her sentence, the words were a hiss as she struggled with the zipper that got stuck midway.

The commander rubbed the back of his head then with a heavy sigh he turned to assist the female who hopelessly oof-ed. He entirely focused on the zipper and turned a blind eye to her black and white push up bra and cleavage…' _Shit_!' Well, he ends up accidentally looking.

He huffed and a vein pulsed at his temple "It's okay if…" the brunette started just for her words to cut short when the blond succeed on moving the zipper and briskly fastened the jacket almost choking the life out of her while angrily yelling "It is not okay yoi."

May zipped down the collar of the garment relieving a little of the pressure on her neck and once she regained her breathing she blurted out "Have you lost your goddamn mind?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose when Marco simply facepalmed "What are you doing here anyway?"

Her anger doubled when her question met utter silence so she looked up with the intention of snapping at the man just to find him smiling her way and she didn't like it one bit, she gulped "W-What?"

He lopsidedly smirked "What would I be doing here in your opinion yoi?"

The brunette froze, her eyes widening from shock when realization hit her hard "No, no…" She snickered while shaking her head "You have two divisions to take care of, load of paperwork and shit to do of course you wouldn't have time to train a newbie," he opened his mouth to respond but she continued her rant while inching toward the door "Even _if_ you have time, you _must_ spend it fixing your personality, working on your fashion sense or straightening your eyebrows for starters," the blond pursed his lips in a stiff eye-closed smile and several veins started throbbing at his head. May held her hands in surrendering and giggled awkwardly but didn't stop blabbering "O-Or maybe making a wig, as for now…" once she reached the exit "see ya," she waved him goodbye then dashed out.

Marco easily tracked her down and dragged her back to the room by the collar "Didn't I say it was for disciplinary reasons yoi?" He said sending chills to dance up May's spine "Then this is important _to me_ as well," he spat with an evil leer.

Curiel and his trainees were watching the scene with concern and sympathy "She's so gonna die," one of them 'whispered' earning nods of agreement from the others, excluding the tenth division's commander who sighed.

"He might go easy on her," he firmly said to his brothers who, upon hearing his words, traded suspicious glances.

One of them rubbed the nap of his neck then hesitantly reasoned out loud "Um…Yeah, she is a woman after all."

Curiel frowned then shook his head "That's not it," he glanced at the now closed door where the duo disappeared "It's because she's wearing his favorite jacket," after his statement, all the pirates impatiently nodded like everything their commander said made more sense.

* * *

 _ **Hey lovely people, How're you doing? Hope you're doing great =))**  
_

 _ **Thank you for your support, following/favoring and reviewing. Thank you for pardoning the grammatical mistakes and waiting for this chapter :D**_

 _ **Well, I wanted to write more of this chapter but I have exams the upcoming month and I truly should prepare for it (at time like this I regret ever choosing physics T.T) and I might be late to update the next chapter so I would like to apologize for that :)**_

 _ **So, how was this chapter? I'm waiting for your opinion guys and constructive criticism is also welcomed :D**_

 **Sousie:** **Hey there! I was originally planing to write about Akuma as well in this chapter but it got a bit taller, I thought of skipping some events then decided against it (once the exams pass I'll immensely regret it) but I'm sure he would be mentioned in the next chapter so stay turned :)) Thanks for your review, Ciao.  
**

 **AndurilofTolkien : I'm happy to hear that :D Thank you so much for your review and constant support, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)**

 **Strangersanhere : Heyy! Awwe I've missed you too :)) Lol, she knew better than try anything on Whitebeard again :P I've revised the previous chapter and corrected some mistakes, including the number of pirates aboard the Moby, thank you for pointing it (I would have _forced_ you to be my Beta reader if you had an account :P) Wow Akuma has admirers O.O I'm happy readers liked him :) ... and Thank you so much for your supportive words, I appreciate them :* Ciao soon -Stay splendid dear friend- **

**Yaoi-freak2580 : Hehe, May would've looked crazy (Not like she isn't :p) but if you what you wanted is her openly talking with the crab then that's what you'll get next chapter :D and...guess I should stop here or I'll end up telling everything :p Thanks for your review, constant support and ideas (I like them) Ciao next chapter :))**

 **SapphireGarry:** **Lol, Whitebeard will approve of anything his sons and daughters do, except for touching his sake and May isn't truly off the hook xP Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your nice review.**

 **Sapphire : Lol, I'm happy you liked it. Thank you so much for your nice review :D  
**

 _ **And that was it! See you guys next Chapter =))  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five:**

 _The Harsh Training:_

With a grimace, the brunette groaned while discarding her daggers at a table when Marco informed her that weapons aren't allowed, she took her sweet time doing so and mumbling incoherent insults as she forecast her horrible fate.

The commander was watching her closely with his arms crossed over his tattooed chest and a frown marring his figure "You should be happy yoi, for you have one of the best fighters aboard the Moby training your sorry ass."

Upon hearing his words, May darkly glared at the void in front of her. The only bright side of this whole dilemma was that using devil fruits abilities weren't allowed as well otherwise she had a strong feeling he would have set her said sorry ass on fire, she turned facing him with an irritated expression "Don't you feel sore singing your own praises? Or is that your birdie side chirping?"

"I'm merely stating facts," he coolly countered while arrowing a glare of his own at the female. For a solid minute, they held each other's fierce stares until the blond unfastened his arms and heavily sighed "If you're ready then let's start yoi," he had no time to waste, alas at some point his abandoned paperwork has to be done though that can wait until after he taught the tomboy a lesson or two.

May rolled her eyes but didn't object after all she as well wants to be over and done with this ordeal, so the sooner they start the better "Wait for a second," she mumbled faintly while rolling up the sleeves of Marco's purple jacket "I'm sure you have all the time in the world to beat the shit out of me."

Marco picked up what she had grudgingly whispered under her breath, how he heard her was beyond the female "My pleasure yoi," he smugly smirked.

A thick vein throbbed at the brunette's temple and she could literally feel her blood boiling "COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST DENY IT!" She shouted throwing her arms in protest.

The blond scowled "And give you peace of mind?" he rhetorically quizzed then shook his head instantly answering "No way," which earned him a jumbled mess of grumbles, growls and insults "Now, now," he said cutting through the female's endless blabbing "We will work on your speed and evasion first yoi."

Impulsively, her brows knotted and fists slackened "Come again?" She uttered from pure confusion.

"You're so slow that a blinded Kung-fu Dugong could beat you in a wink," he hardly contained the smirk that threatened to broke into his figure.

' _A blinded_ _**what**_?' Her mental question was written all over her face but then she shook her head to and fro ' _No, no that's beside the point_ ,' what matters was that he insulted her, May defiantly crossed her arms "I maybe slow but I'm still fast enough to wound you, jackass."

A flashback of their mini first combat briefly replayed in his head when the woman managed to injure him not just once but twice, sure they were meager scratches and he healed instantly, however, the concept is still there. He was impressive seeing that she balanced the scales between them by using her brain and not only counting on her muscles, but that was another thing she definitely doesn't need to know "Mere luck," he curtly responded with his usual indifferent expression.

"Eeep!" The brunette yelped from surprise when he launched an attack toward her without a single goddamn warning and she has barely succeeded on evading it.

"Only dodge yoi," He firmly commanded, his figure barred of any hint of amusement then he shot her a stern warning that sent chills up her spine "If you dare strike you won't like the results."

May gulped but didn't nod or voice her consent, she composed herself with determination shining in her eyes after all _she should at least try_ "Thinking about it, wouldn't beating you be considered animal abuse?" A smirk broke into her figure when he groaned.

* * *

Thatch merrily hummed while preparing banana chocolate shake, he poured the ingredient in three cups of glass, added whipped cream and morsel of black chocolate on top of them "Finished," he grinned while ogling his dessert with satisfaction.

"Why three?" His little brother who apparently was bored to death then ended up barging into the chef's personal quarter and currently occupied one of his stools inquired with a raised brow "Usually you only make two," he stole a glance of the mouthwatering cups then swallowed thinking of their sugary luscious flavor, now he definitely does **not** like sweet things, he was a growing man and…Thatch smirked then invitingly pushed the rest of the chocolate's bites toward Haruta which he somewhat snatched midway, you see the cursed chef was plainly tempting him, with an annoyed huff he started stuffing his face.

The brunet chuckled at the sight of his brother's cute actions "One is for May," he uttered picking up the tray continent the glasses then put it in the fridge with a sigh "Marco will surely give her a hard time."

The teen couldn't decide if he should be sad for the female or happy that he finally got the blond of his back though he was certain his brother's hard training would be helpful to the brunette "How did you know she like chocolate?"

"Are you serious?" Thatch quizzed with a tone dripping of disbelief "Women _adore_ chocolate," he exclaimed aloud before moving the dirty dishes to the sink.

Haruta rolled his eyes "Yes, yes," sometimes he forgets he is talking to a professional skirt chaser, he picked a small rounded piece of chocolate then throw it in air and caught it with his mouth then repeated the motion "I should be thankful to May though," he whispered under his breath, if it wasn't for the woman he wouldn't have tasted banana chocolate shake for yet another two months or more.

The chef darted toward him with a dizzying speed that the teen almost choked in a morsel of chocolate, he wondered how the hell did Thatch heard what he mumbled "I'm not a meanie like Marco," the brunet protested with a pout while his hands still cleaning the dishes nonstop "All you had to do was ask."

The youngest deadpanned ' _that is the problem, idiot_ ,' he was fed up with his brothers treating him like a small kid so he thought that maybe if he replaced sweets, milk and juice with sake and booze they'd stop fussing and cooing over him but the chef was clearly hindering his plane.

Thatch amusedly hummed while ignoring Haruta's dark glares and glowers, the teen would be their youngest little brother even if he didn't like it, try to change it or even grow a beard for all they care.

A peaceful silence befell the duo as the chef wiped the counter clean and his brother ate his treat "Could you check on May for me?" The chef broke the stillness when the teen finished eating, he added after Haruta eagerly nodded "Bring her here with you and when you're at it inform Jozu that I have made a cup of milkshake for him too," he heaved a deep sigh with a tired look taking over his figure "Almost twenty years of brotherhood and I still can't believe Jozu has a sweet tooth," it's just didn't add up with his stoic image.

"Eight years of brotherhood and I still can't believe he drinks the thing with a strict face," the two looked at each other meaningfully then burst out laughing. After the teen regulated his breathing and wiped the starry tears off the corners of his shiny eyes, he jumped off the stool "See ya later then," he beamed brightly at his brother like the ball of the sunshine he is then stormed off.

Thatch fondly smiled then shook his head and mumbled "You have no idea Haruta," true Jozu has a sweet tooth but he didn't start drinking milkshake and eating chocolate until Haruta joined, it was all so the teen won't feel left out or awkward when the pirates drown alcohol while he had his sweet drink. He helped so much with his silent support, though even after Haru shared their booze the diamond commander has no idea how to stop and by now the innocent toast with his youngest brother is more of a ritual.

* * *

May leaned backward barely dodging yet another punch and giving her little to no time to even breathe properly, the blond swiftly arrowed a roundhouse kick at her. She docked, an arbitrary curse slipping from her lips when his leg flow above her head with an audible whoosh.

She had no idea what got him so mad...Okay, maybe she did poke fun at him _a little_ and ignored his orders completely but that was no reason to drag their fight for more than three hours and a half, in this time interval the brunette succeed on landing couple of attacks, eight or less which she thought was pathetic and aims for more, however, even for someone who was used to combat she was clearly hitting her limits.

Once Marco's leg touched the ground preparing for another attack, the female placed a hand on the floor then pushed with all of her might sending a reverse kick at the blond who had barely dodged her unforeseen strike if his frail groan was anything to go by, and then she flipped backward creating distance between them.

May stood breathing heavily through her dry parted lips, her hair was damp and annoyingly sticking to her sweaty forehead but that wasn't concerning the same as the state of her stiff body, her muscles hurt like hell from both, beating and moving nonstop ' _And he_ ,' she gritted her teeth watching him with rage and a slight envy…Even his breathing was still steady, the only sign of him working out was few small droplets of sweat sliding his bare chest.

"Giving up?" He asked calmly with his dull expression veiling his surprise that she still has the stamina to pull such a move.

She pushed her bangs backward and growled glaring daggers at him, Marco noticed the twitches of his eyebrow most likely from annoyance "You wish," her answer was nothing but gruff then she dashed toward him with her fist balled while yelling a battle cry.

She was awfully persistent and Marco came to admire her willpower, no matter how fast or hard he attacked she just stood after falling without barking a single complaint, he truly came to like the fierce fire burning inside her silver shining orbs. However the brunette was reckless beyond imagination, they both knew it was a lost battle for her but she still pushed forward despite her aching muscles and tight lungs.

He swiftly avoided her shower of punches with ease then when he thought it was enough he blocked her hand with his forearm and shoved it away and evidently clenched his fingers before sending a blow toward her, a blow he was certain she could easily dodge. However to Marco's utter shock, the idiot didn't budge an inch, instead, she stood firm on her spot and sent a punch his way in chorus with his own.

In a matter of second their fists connected.

Hers collided with his face and his with her stomach but of course with distinct forces. Marco watched with horrorstruck expression and his mouth agape as the female skimmed backward, her arms enclosed around her stomach and her feet making a high-pitched screech as if brakes being released.

Thankfully she succeeded on stopping before crashing into the wall behind her but then she fell powerlessly to her knees, her brows were knotted, eyes tightly closed and her teeth gawking on her lower lips.

When May opened her orbs the world swayed under her and she saw two copies of the blond annoyingly shifting thus she growled lowering her head, the sweat that pooled at her forehead slid down and dripped of the tip of her nose.

Marco's blood froze in his veins and his face considerably paled, everything happened so fast that his mind didn't register what precisely occurred, only that he in a way or another end up hurting her. Now, he did attack her throughout their training nevertheless he didn't use even half of his strength but this time he thought…No, he was certain she would fucking evade his punch that's why he didn't mull much over it, he was careless.

However, before the blonde reacts, the female let loose of a broken up mocking laugh while shakily pushing herself up. It comes out as an awkward noises and Marco blinked several times not quite understanding what was so funny about this damned situation "Don't look at me like that," the brunette hissed each and every word as her body swayed twice before steadying then she scoffed "Your punch wasn't even _that_ hard," she balled her fists and sluggishly took a defensive stance then shouted with a glower: "Bring it on jackass!"

The commander's blue eyes widened. He knew she was lying from the evident quivering movement of her hands and legs, her difficult heavy panting and the tiredly lidded eyes.

His feature softened and a ghost of a smile traced his lips which went utterly unnoticed by the female. He as hell admired her determination and braveness, many lack those but she was facing him with a stern confident expression that screamed 'I can!' and he now has no doubts that she will try winning this match until she passes out. Somehow Marco could clearly see what drew his father's attention to her, however…

"You…" He eerily breathed while holding his left arm and with a shadow veiling his eyes he slowly clenched his fingers until a thick vein appeared on his fist which he arrowed directly and intentionally at her airhead "IDIOT!" he screamed at the now crouching woman who clasped both hands at her vaporific red swelling "What were you thinking yoi? To Kill yourself and drag my ass with you ha?" She nearly gave him a heart attack but now that his worry over her subsided, he could only imagine what would've happened to him if she had any internal injury.

May pouted, a tear dangling from her eye "Hardly," she said in a hushed tone while rubbing her throbbing head "I still want to live until I see the world without you," and that earned her another punch to the head and a second swell atop the first.

"You're irresponsible yoi," He sternly chided "You knew it's a lost battle from the very beginning and yet you attacked like there is no tomorrow, if it was the real deal you would've been dead by now," May grumbled a protest but he glared at her cutting her off "Who knows what the future has in store for you? But whatever it is, some battles must not be fought and you should be smart enough to avoid those," she has no idea what their massive world is hiding, devil fruits was just a small part of it, she was clueless and reckless and that was nothing but a dangerous combination for her own safety and because of that Marco was furious.

The female opened her mouth to interject but he gave her no chance "Don't say a shit! It's no longer about you alone," upon hearing his severe words her eyes widened and she closed her parted lips, she couldn't quite place why his words made her so sad, maybe because she forget that she was weak and those pirates would protect her with their lives or it's because the blond didn't care about her but about his brothers who would be dragged in her messes, maybe both and either way she couldn't stop her hurt from showing all over her face.

The blond placed his hands behind his back and stifled a sigh as his anger abated "You are dismissed," he mumbled.

May stood and gulped soaking her dry throat "Okay," she said nodding then started limping her way toward the exit.

"Aren't you forgetting something yoi?" He softly asked causing the female to stop on her track.

The brunette took a deep breath but it did nothing to her increasing anger, she turned glaring at him then spat "Thanks for the fucking painful lesson, jerk," the commander wasn't satisfied by her messed up way of showing gratitude but, guess what, it was something so he let it go. Once May reached the door she added with a small voice: "See you tomorrow," then left.

Marco heaved a deep sigh "What a woman!" despite the fact that she was clearly driving him nut by her uncontrolled actions he doesn't hate her, heck for some reason he even feels drawn to her.

Haruta paced back and forth in front of the training quarter, he sporadically shivered and gulped whenever he heard what sound like a punch or kick. He was certain May would be fine but he couldn't help worry of her reactions to Marco's harsh characteristic, he wondered if she would give up or maybe end up hating the blond…

His movement came to a soundless halt when the door cracked open and he speedily turned his head to see the emerging person just to be greeted by the brunette, Haru noted that she looked like hell. They shared long blank stare before May broke the silence "Hey sunshine," she chirped with a heartfelt beam adorning her figure.

The young commander flushed from embarrassment then snapped at her "Don't call me that!" The female chuckled while straightening which didn't go unnoticed by Haru, then she tried to move normally so she wouldn't worry the kid just to end up hissing from pain "Are you okay?" He quizzed with a tone dripping of genuine concern while peering at her.

The female nodded several times "Yeah, totally," she emphasized vocally which did nothing to ease his mind thus she heaved a sigh and put her best reassuring smile in her pretty wrecked state "Just a little…shaken, I guess," The teen grinned despite himself "Though it's nothing a nap cannot fix."

Haruta leaned closer to her while placing his hand on the side of his mouth "His so scary for a bird," he said with a hushed voice, May opened her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a loud deep growl.

"I suggest we get out of here quickly," she hurriedly said instead of spouting some sick joke that would most likely be the cause she would be dragged inside the quarter once again.

The young commander nodded in agreement then stepped next to the brunette "Here," he uttered holding her arm and gently placing it over his shoulder "Lean on me," at first she looked at him with a puzzled expression but then she started laughing "What's so funny?" His question was posed with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

It was only yesterday that she helped to move the sleeping teen to his quarter and here he was helping her back for the exact same reason "Nothing at all," she said dismissing the subject with a wave of her vacant hand.

May didn't know where they were heading until they neared Thatch's quarter and she instinctively relaxed at the realization, their trip was quick thanks to Haruta's aid and before long she found herself occupying a stool next to the teen and a beaming Thatch behind the counter who offered them cake and milkshake…The brunette couldn't restrain the smile that slowly crept into her face for being treated like a little girl and for once allowing herself to be spoiled rather than bitching about it.

Haruta and Thatch chatted away, moving from subject to another while May hummed and nodded not really listening to a word they said, they were aware she was spacing out but let her sort her jumbled thoughts.

Not long the young commander excused himself, claiming that he has work to do "I've no time to chill out with you mates," he said with a tone bare of amusement that May snorted at, the teen was more mature than the majority of the pirates and he just didn't realize _yet_ that there was hardly any psychological adults aboard the Moby who would treat him like one.

The chef rolled his eyes as if Haruta's words meant to offend him "Writing reports ain't fun anyway," he taunted which earned him a hard glare from his little brother while the female barely restrained her laughter seeing that Thatch has just proved her point.

"As if talking to you is any better," the teen snapped before leaving with hurried firm stomps.

May shook her head "That was uncalled for," she chided softly sipping the last gulp of her milkshake.

The brunet childishly crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged twice while pushing his lower lip in a full pout though he oddly didn't answer and the female didn't push it, rather she put the empty glass on the counter and closed her eyes with a feeble smile crowning her lips.

Not a moment later, strong big hands gently placed over her cheeks. May wasn't surprised nor shied away from him since the action was so typical of Thatch and she has no doubt that if it wasn't for the counter separating them, he would've hugged her or something.

His touch was cold against her drained skin and his thumb soothingly caressed her cheek but the peace of the dreamy flash instantly broke when she spoke: "What would you do if your father or one of your brothers died because of me?" She tried to hold her calm relaxed expression however her quivering lips gave her feelings away. Would they kick her off their ship? Blame her for what her weakness caused? Yes, it was the worst scenario she could think of but still a possibility with her current weak state.

Thatch froze and his emerald eyes widened, he lowered his head as if her still sealed orbs were burning holes into his soul. It was a delicate subject and he prefer not thinking about that précis question nor the possibility of losing a loved one, seconds later then he sighed when he found no escape "I-I truly don't know," the chef's feature softened when he heard her swallow nervously "But if things come down to that, I'll gladly give up my own life to help you and I believe everyone else aboard the Moby thinks the same."

The female cracked her eyes open and confusedly tilted her head "Won't you do the same for us?" without hesitation she nodded and Thatch smiled "We're family thus it's normal for us to support and protect each other, savvy?"

"Still," May averted her gray orbs, embarrassed to go all pessimistic on Thatch, she was anxious because everything was new to her and she hoped the brown-haired man would be the right person to have this conversation with "It will be my fault."

The chef retreated his hands and pushed them into his pockets "Fear no blame dear," he reassured with a grin that fell when he leaned closer to the brunette invading her personal space with ease "What's more terrifying is the fact that your life is no longer centered on you," his orbs were oddly dark and voice chillingly low, May frowned remembering the same thing been said by the blond "If you happen to fell then expect one thousand six hundred and seventeen pirates following you to the pit of hell," he straightened and with his rare seeing serious expression added: "So make sure **you don't**."

May grinned nodding eagerly "Promise," she said, already feeling better. All she had to do is change her current state, it might take time and effort but officially joining the Whitebeard Pirates will be indeed worth it. If she had worked hard in her previous world then she would be working a little harder here, push a little further and held her head higher, after all, she _chose_ to live and having a family, people to share her life with will be undeniably worth it.

Thatch chuckled at her enthusiastic response "Pinky promise?" he partially thrust his pinky finger at her face.

The brunette growled "Don't push your luck, idiot," she squawked shoving him away then cleared her throat "Anyway! Shouldn't you be in the kitchen preparing lunch?"

The chef frowned "I won't set foot there until they take care of the crabs!" He screeched.

"Eh?" Came her intelligent response, she looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Yuudai wants to make lunch out of them," he rubbed the back of his head then shrugged with a lopsided smirk "but I doubt he succeeded."

May's eyes bugged out of her skull "EH!" She shouted while swiftly standing and forcefully slamming both hands on the counter.

"W-What?!" The commander hesitantly mumbled, clearly failing to see what the big deal was, though his question left unanswered since the woman has already sprinted out of his quarter with the light's speed and a horrifying dark expression "Isn't too soon to kill one of my brothers?" He asked himself with a frown.

* * *

May kicked the mahogany door of the kitchen open with strength she didn't know she actually possessed. The room lapsed into total stillness at her vulgar barging in, she inhumanly growled while glaring daggers at the white-clothed men who were trying to catch the crab that somehow ran wild.

They all looked at her funnily, the red crustacean included until a cook standing far-off yelled triumphantly "AHA!" as he held _her_ crab hostage between his hands.

The brunette's fury doubled when cheers rose from the crowd, they had apparently been chasing the crabs for hours and Akuma precisely gave them a hard time "Let him GO!" She ordered pressing on each word threateningly which did the trick seeing how the joyful movements of the group came to a complete soundless halt and they stared at her with confusion.

The addressed cook refused to comply and instead defiantly held her bemused gazes. She didn't blame the poor man for his denial since the red gashes all over him spoke volume of what he went through to seize the crab but she was at the summit of her anger thus all her glares promised nothing other than intense pain "Didn't you hear me?" She inquired with narrowed eyes and dangerously low tone which the cook notably shivered upon hearing it.

A loud clank pulled the female's attention, she torn her gazes from the frightened man to the source of the loud sound just to be greeted by the sight of Yuudai and, oh, how she loathed the bald man at that moment.

The chef held the metallic cover of a pot in one hand while a large spoon occupied the second, he utterly ignored the woman's vile glare as he slowly tasted his soup and hummed delightfully bobbing his head up and down before placing the top back covering the almost complete soup just then that he turned toward her "Get the hell out of here," he spat with his deep annoyed voice, seeing her only provoked memories of his messed up kitchen "Like ya see we ain't free to play with ya," he dismissingly marched toward the other pots checking on them.

"I will," she said crossing her arms over her chest "With the crabs in tow," she could have seen the shocked expressions of the white-clothed men if I wasn't for her eyes glued to the back of their superior.

Yuudai darted toward her with dizzying speed, his impassive expression turned to a glare when he spotted no signs of her joking "Did you went barking, lass?" he hissed.

She nodded and the man pursed his lips "Aye and now I bite as well."

The chef walked to her and once his giant form towered over her petite one he asked with narrow brown eyes: "You want me to _waste_ food?" His brothers worked hard to capture the crustaceans and even harder to restrain them after they broke off the metallic sink and here the silly woman ordering him to simply free them "I'm not discussing dinner with ya lass!" He snapped but when she didn't budge he leaned closer to her and murmured a full of fury: "Get lost."

The dark glower he gave her made men running on their heels with their tails between their legs but if the female in front of him felt any fear then she did well concealing it "Yes you are," she stepped closer to him while glaring her most darkest glare from down there "When you fetch _our_ dinner out of someone's pants that is," she mentally smirked at the tentative look that took over the chef's face "I won't eat what has touched a man's...stuff," a frown marred her feature, technically talking about what Thatch has down there was very uncomfortable.

Few men snickered at the remembrance of what happened to their beloved brother Thatch while others shoot the crabs disdainful glances and many released the suddenly offending creatures like they burned "Is that's it?" Yuudai scoffed "Have Vista's words got into your little head _Lady May_?" He said with a tone dripping with sarcasm, well they do their best to provide their family the finest meals but that doesn't mean he approves of them acting like sloppy dumb royalty "No worries your highness, boiled water will do away with the bacteria," he waved his hand in a shooing gesture.

May was pretty astonished, first because she thought he didn't know her name and then there was the thing about bacteria "Wow," she uttered with amazement and a mocking smile "So you're more advanced than I thought."

The chef glared at her then sighed "Look, lass," he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Give it up. I won't take orders from ya," his words said with a quite yet final tone.

May turned her head then whispered under her breath with a hiss "Damn hairless bastard."

The man's eyes narrowed as his self-control crumbled, he took hold of a kitchen knife that was placed on top of the counter then sternly asked: "What did you say?"

"Heartless!" The brunette hastily corrected loudly "Heartless bastard."

Yuudai smugly smirked and his brothers snapped at him "That wasn't a **compliment**."

"Very well," the female breathed with a curt nod surprising the others occupant of the room, well he made it clear the bald chef won't comply thus there was no need to waste her time there. She walked toward the exit but before leaving she added without sparing the crowd a glance: "Wait for me. I'll come back."

The men traded confused gazes miserably failing to see for who her last words were addressed, though that didn't last long witnessing how the crabs instantly went brisk and started attacking the chefs with more resolve than before. The poor man who held Akuma captured didn't know what befell him, he only saw red dancing in front of him his as his cries of pain overpowered his brothers…May smiled while making her way toward the main deck. Yep, believe it or not, she actually liked that man's guts.

Her stride ended once she reached the throne-like of the captain "Whitebeard," May casually greeted.

"Brat," the giant breathed with a raised brow at her serious tone and expression.

The female straightened then licked her dry lips "I need your help," he was the only one who could stop the hellish chef from killing Akuma and his kin, she wouldn't regret asking for his help right?

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes then searchingly looked at her petite form, she has no apparent scars or injuries then concluded that the issue wasn't of high importance "Ain't free," he grumbled.

May gaped at him, her eyes bugging out of her skull. She expected many things but not his blunt refusal "Free? You're just sitting there the whole day long like the statue of liberty sucking alcohol," she snapped, her voice loud and veins started painfully throbbing at her temples. When the old man shrugged off and took a greedy sip of his red cup, realization struck her like lightning "Are you perhaps…sulking?" She hesitated.

May blinked when he ever childishly averted his eyes while grudgingly mumbling something about drinking the whole substance "What? I cannot possibly let a drop of sake get wasted," he huffed snatching the huge jar of sake beside his chair then tossed down half of it in attempt to remove the salty flavor itching within his throat, he cough twice before speaking with irritation "I believe standing there won't sort your mess whatever it is," he reminded her then rested his face on his hand while looking at the ocean "Now, off you go brat."

The brunette looked closer at his feature only to notice he was pouting, with all his glory and white hair he was childishly pouting, May clenched her fingers into fists "Act your age! Dammit," she yelled atop her lungs.

Whitebeard looked at her funnily like she had grown a second head "How?" He quizzed with a frown then snorted "I have never been this old before," at that the woman lost it, she flipped him the bird which his sons gasped at and he found overly amusing then she left stomping her way below deck "Good luck brat, Gurarara…" he shouted at her retreating back fueling her fury.

* * *

May gritted her teeth "Now what?" She winced covering her face with both hands, she could deal with the others with the crustacean's help but winning against Yuudai was out of the question. There was only one man beside Whitebeard who could solve her problem but asking was just discomforting and the chance that he would accept was near non-existing "But I gotta try," she mumbled walking faster toward the room of the first division's commander.

Not long she reached the blue door and shoved it open as usual "Marco I ne-…" her words cut short and her mouth solidified ajar mid-sentence at the sight of the naked blond standing at the threshold of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. May flushed three shades of red ' _There is nothing to be so worked out over,_ ' she hissed chiding herself mentally or so she thought.

Marco cleared his throat "I heard that yoi," he said with a roll of his eyes when she reddened even more "Haven't I warned about barging in?"

The female cast her gazes down at the suddenly interesting floor "I-I'll be outside," she mumbled then went out and closed the door behind her.

The blond threw his head back then heaved a deep sigh, he thought the woman would be avoiding him for the good part after his harsh treatment not storm in his room. He wore a dark green jacket and light blue pants quickly before peering outside and beckoning the brunette to come in "Spill it yoi," he said curtly before shooting his paperwork a disdainful look.

"Well, you see," she fidgeted avoiding making eye contact with the blond then took a deep breath before speaking hastily "I need your help."

Silent stretched between the two as Marco stared at her "That's…new," he cautiously said with a frown while wondering if it was some kind of sick joke or prank but the situation was interesting enough for him to gesture her to sit and like he foresaw she choose his bed, the blond stifled a sigh and collapsed at the wooden chair.

May heaved a sigh of relief when Marco showed he was willing to hear what she has to say then told him all about the crab that can understand her finishing with what Yuudai said. The blond was grinning smugly at the end of her speech "Now, why would I help?"

The female swallowed then lowered her head "Please Marco," she begged then chewed on her lip.

"You can be more productive yoi," Marco joked on a whim since if it was any of his brothers he would have said the exact same thing but he could see that it made the female flinch.

May gritted her teeth feeling humiliated "Forget it!" She yelled stirring up to her feet "I'll just have to use my fists," she stated before storming out of his quarter.

Without a second thought, Marco chased after her "Wait!" He said grasping her arm and forcing her to stop "How about I help you and exchange you obey all of my commands without questioning them?" Her eyes instinctively searched for his blue ones. Well, they both agreed that he was no fool to let this chance slip.

"Only for a month," she offered while her thoughts preoccupied with the crabs.

The commander sighed in defeat and dryly breathed "fine," even after his consent the woman kept standing in her spot looking at him with a blank expression "Lead the way," he whispered suddenly alerted by their proximity.

"Shouldn't that come after letting go of my hand smartass?" She tugged at her arm redirecting his attention to his hand that was stopping her.

Marco blinked then breathed a quite 'Oh' before retreating his hands to the safety of his pockets. Thankfully the female didn't comment and silently walked ahead of him. He winced once they neared the kitchen and heard the howls of pain blended with the deep, gruff voice of Yuudai "Get the nurses yoi," he calmly ordered the first pirate he saw in their way and that as the future unfolded was the right thing to do.

His brothers were injured, not deeply but enough to make them whine for the rest of the day and while the pirates fussed over their brothers, May was checking on the crabs that swarmed around her which the blond found funny. At first, the bald chef was reluctant to release the crustaceans but with little effort, Marco succeeded in convincing him.

The female turned to face the cook who grabbed hold of her crab earlier with a scowl marring her figure "Are you alright?" She inquired while her orbs were busy inspecting the small bleeding wounds on his face and arms.

The pirates were taken aback by her sudden concern so they leaned closer to eavesdrop on the open conversation of the duo.

"I…" The man rubbed the back of his head while slowly and ever cautiously answered "Think so."

May smirked lopsidedly "Serves you right," Marco facepalmed and the crowd sweat dropped when she childishly taunted him then burst out laughing.

"Akuma," with a beam, the brunette called the hugest crab that slowly approached her taking her attention off the miserable cook. She peered at his stout form then grinned mischievously when she spotted small traces and scratches atop his exoskeleton "You have done well li'le one," she proudly praised and Akuma clattered his arms in acknowledgment.

The majority gaped at her for the crab was nowhere near little then Yuudai, who technically reached his limits, kicked whoever wasn't a cook out of his kitchen and what riled him up even more was the sight of the woman living the room with the hellish crabs in tow as she promised "Blood looks good on you guys, it shows off your tan skin," she commented with a smug grin.

The bald chef swiftly grabbed hold of a meat cleaver then threw it at the retreating female, it wasn't a lucky shot as expected and he was left gazing at the utensil buried in the wall with gritted teeth…and her loud unrestrained laughs didn't help.

When they reached the main deck the female raised a brow when the Akuma started clattering his seizure-like arms then she frowned "Are you sure?" She said interpreting the crab's message.

The crustacean glared at her then pinched her leg roughly but not enough to draw blood "Okay, okay," she yelled stepping away from it and Akuma released her with what the pirate thought a self-satisfied expression "If you want me to throw you overboard then be it," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

After witnessing the interaction between the two, whispers broke into the main deck. "Akuma?" A shipwright quizzed with a puzzled look that no one could blame him for, who would name his pet 'demon' anyway "For real?" He scoffed.

The shipwright jumped, he was startled when not only the man who he was talking with answered but a great number of his brothers all together shouted: "LEGIT!" Akuma was the devil himself summoned by the female.

The blond commander chuckled "That's for sure her spiritual animal yoi," from the grim look his brothers shot at him, that was no laughing matter. He cleared his throat and schooled his expression back to his usual bored one before watching May toss the crabs overboard one after the other until none other than Akuma was left.

The giant crab clattered his hands and the brunette's frown deepened "I don't wanna," she said crossing her arms, Akuma wasn't pleased and started attacking her with a slow pace in fear of hurting her "Can I keep him?" May asked Whitebeard while jumping backward in evasion.

The old man let loose of a booming laugh and a shadow befell his sons, their father was amused by her request which was a not very good sign. Just as the captain opened his mouth to answer Marco sprinted to actions, he ran toward the crab then kicked him with full force "You can," was his father's response but too bad the crustacean at that moment was no more than a shining star in the sky.

May's mouth fell agape while his brothers roared from joy and amusement "What have YOU DONE?" She shrieked squeezing his jacket with both hands.

Marco looked her dead in the eyes "We cannot afford to have another spawn of Satan aboard the Moby to pacify yoi," he scoffed then teased with a smug grin "You, my dear, are enough."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, how're you doing? Sorry for the late update like I told you I had exams :))  
So how was this chapter? Maybe because I'm so tired but I feel like I had messed up this one -_- so sorry if you agree._**

 **AndurilofTolkein:** **Hey there! I'm trying my best to go slow on that part :3 Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for your nice review.**

 **yaoi-freak2580: Lol poor Akuma wouldn't be in future chapter :'( Sorry for the late update and hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your review**

 **De-strange:** **Hey dear! It's been a month and I missed you my friend :( Well, first I know you'll miss Akuma but don't be sad eventually they will have a permanent pet/friend :)) Guess who?...I'm still patiently waiting to see your fanart, take your sweeeeet time with how the story is progressing we have enough time xD...I like to write about Thatch because he has a big heart and I guess he is the model of the best friend a girl could have :) The nurses? Yes, May will be their beloved sister but the question is how? That's a secret :p Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for your nice long and enjoyable reviews -Stay splendid my mysterious dear friend- :D**

 _ **Ciao next week because I no longer have uni or exams (Thank God) :D**  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! How're you doing?**

 ***Sigh* I know! I didn't make it in one week (T.T) I'm sorry mainly because of the length of this chapter...It's all thanks to a medicine I'm taking, ugh! it's makes me awfully sleepy  
**

 **I'll try to update again next week and I promise it'll be a long satisfying chapter :) trust me...PLEASE.**

 **Thank you for following/favoring or reviewing, you guys are the best :))**

 **This li'le chapter is dedicated to _yaoi-freak2850,_ it's based on one of his ideas that he generously share in his nice reviews...Thank you!**

 _ **Me: *Feeling the temperature of the room raise* M-Marco?**_

 _ **Marco: Are you trying to antagonist me by making the readers hate me yoi?**_

 _ **Me: *Fidget* N-no!**_

 _ **Marco: *Glare* You better not yoi, you don't own one piece or any of its characters so you'll have no mercy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-six:**

 _-Making Memories: **  
**_

After what had transpired with the crabs, the chillingly quite female simply left the main deck leaving confused and weary pirates behind. She afterward showed up in the galley wearing fresh clothes, a green T-shirt with their Jolly Roger painted on the front, white loose sweatpants and her camo hat.

This time May's stride toward her usual table was peculiarly slow, her eyes were veiled but the men could see that her lips were tightly pressed together and her movement stiff. She sat in front of the blond, curtly nodding at the other commanders who greeted her with less enthusiasm. The brunette wasn't surprised that they already heard of what happened between her, Yuudai and Marco and wished to give her space. At the Moby Dick incidents, no matter how small they are, spread like fire in a mound of straw.

She stifled a sigh and cast down her eyes, indifferently ogling her platter then she frowned noting that the normally heavenly food seemed revolting due to her fatigue state and what the blond did to Akuma…Giving them no time to say goodbye was infuriating to the point May's voice failed her, red was the only color she saw and her anger with no doubt hit a new record.

She held her spoon and played with her soup, if it wasn't for the pirates getting worried about her she would have stayed in her room for another hour of sleep…another hour of imagining how to torture the blond, slowly and painfully.

"Eat," the same man occupying her thought authoritatively spoke causing her head to involuntary and speedily hoist toward him, seeing his troubled almost irritated expression May had to bite her tongue hard for he has no right to feel annoyed or even brave to talk with her for that matter "No one here appreciate wasting food yoi," he added softly.

May crinkled her nose and her clutched on the spoon tightened when a shiver passed through her body due to her renewed rage, she wanted to yell at the man and argue that it wasn't his freaking business, however, the recollection of their earlier impulsive deal washed over her like cold water ' _What the fuck did I get myself into_?' She had technically given him the green light to do whatever the heck he wished with her…yes for a month but that's all the time he needed ' _I might be doomed to visit the men's bathroom after all_.'

With a heavy sigh and heart the female sluggishly brought the utensil to her lips and just as slow sipped the spoonful, the sound she emitted sounded abnormally loud in her own ears hence she risked a glance at her surrounding to see that the majority of the pirates were peering at her with distinct dumbfound expressions, she grimaced at the lovely sight of one opening his mouth ajar as soup escaped his parted lips and descended his chin ' _Gross!'_

She was aware they were surprised because she instantly obeyed the blond without causing a scene but May didn't like one bit how they rubbed it in her face like that, she felt worse as it was "What?" Her harsh question met silence and the men eventually turned their attention to their half empty plates when no one spoke loud their inner queries.

A hint of a tender smile crowned Marco's feature as he regarded the female pushing herself to eat, she was grimacing like a child who has a bitter medicine forced down his throat and he wasn't totally wrong since the sour taste of been enforced to do something in front of the whole crew no less ruined the food's fine flavor.

Detecting his amusement May groaned noting that if thoughts were showing in bubbles over their heads the blond would surely have nightmares upon catching a glimpse of hers, she had killed him in all the possible gruesome ways…but then with a smirk, she reflected against keeping her venomous thoughts all to herself.

She cleared her throat then addressed him "You know," Marco raised a brow most luckily surprised the female initiated a conversation with him, he watched her patiently as she sluggishly and –now- comfortably take a bite of meat "In my previous world 'Lingchi' was a method of ancient civilization," at the mention of her original world the ears of the pirates twitched then they cautiously turned toward her.

A frown found its way to Marco's figure then he parroted "Lingchi?" He was interested enough to adjust his pose and lean on the table.

She truly felt sympathetic toward the other commanders –specially Haruta- who were also lending her their ears oblivious that this wasn't another fascinating tell about her world, however, pissing off the blond would be indeed worth it "Aye," May nodded eagerly, a smile gracing her lips "Lingchi, slow slicing," at the questioning looks she received from the occupants of the galley she clarified with her eyes shining mischievously "Lingering death or death by a thousand cut," her undertone take another turn and her voice gained a sharp edge.

"Oh boy," the dejected words were heard loud in the suddenly quiet room though they had no idea who spoke them but whoever the genius was, he knew where this was going.

The brunette resumed her banter paying them no heed "It was one of the brutal methods of execution, using a knife, they removed portions of the criminal's body over an extended period of time eventually leading to his certain death," her orbs were fixed on the man before her as she continued with a chilling low voice "It might take years, the once full body will be no more than remain with shattered soul and mind due to intense pain."

"Charming," Marco breathed with a stiff smile and the sarcasm was not lost to the pirates.

Izo was watching her with a hung opened mouth and widened dark eyes while Haruta has that curious look on his face, apparently, the subject didn't matter as long as he heard about her previous world. Jozu feigned indifferent but she knew better that the man was surprised just like his other brothers, Rakuyou shifted in his chair uncomfortably while May could sense Thatch amusement from across the table.

"My lady," Vista chided with a frown when she flashed him her innocent smile he opened his mouth to speak of his concern just to be interrupted by the gruff voice of another.

"Held no candle next to walking the plank and been ripped apart by hungry sea kings," Yuudai said from his table not far away from the commander's.

May scowled, the bald chef was the last person –after Marco- she wished to confront "Oh then how about flaying?" she exclaimed string of her chair with a shrill squeak "When they removed your skin off your flesh then let you chill in a bath of salt."

Upon hearing her words, an electric wave traveled the pirates' body from head to toe and their hair stood like frightened cats alongside emitting animal-in-pain whimpers. May totally ignored their natural reflex for there is no joy if her words didn't make Yuudai or Marco flinch.

"Now you wouldn't want to experience keelhauling lassie? A lovely tour under the ship," the bald chef got up as well and faced the woman, glare to glare with the sound of coughing at the background evident that someone not far off was seriously choking on his food "You'll be cut to bits by the scores of sharp barnacles glued to the keel and hull."

The brunette groaned, going over the methods of torture she read or heard of in the past when a powerful slam over the table made her jump and redirected her attention toward the cross-dresser now standing beside her with a grim expression "Quiet fools!" He yelled then shoot the bald chef and May a furious glower "Unless you wish to experience one of those interesting methods," he added with a challenging smile.

The brunette swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she chanced a quick glance at the bald chef and he as well was reluctant to disobey though he mouthed to her that their discussion wasn't over.

The heavy silence sat on the pirates' lungs, hindering their words and breathing, they were aware that no one is safe when Izo is irritated however the sound of someone emptying their stomach cut through the stillness.

May grimaced then, like the majority of men, cast a disdainful look down her food. Since she was the one who initiates this ordeal, the bald chef had literally kicked her ass out of his precious galley and forced the others to thoroughly clean it…He was oblivious to the fact that the woman was thrilled to be out of there and have a long nap in her room. She thought the consequences of her actions weren't bad but little did she knew that in the darkest corner of his mind, Izo vowed to strictly correct her behaviors and make out of her an elegant lady.

The day swiftly passed and as usual, May spent the evening on the main deck with the pirates and their father, they sang dance and spouted jokes until midnight before everyone –sober enough- returned to their quarters.

The brunette collapsed into her fluffy bed and looked the ceiling with a blank expression but slowly a carefree smile outstretched her lips and broke through her rather dull mood as she lost herself in the reminiscence of her days with the pirates, from the first time they barged in her life to this exact day.

The time only proves that the Whitebeard Pirates are indeed great and forbearing people since from what she gathered this evening it seems that Whitebeard forgave her insolence and decided to start a new page, even Yuudai set his annoyance aside and ever so smugly shared some of his adventure story with her…it maybe thanks to alcohol but whatever.

May heaved a sigh knowing that she won't sleep anytime soon so she rolled to her side and grabbed the book Marco gave her from the nightstand.

' _Liar Noland'_ was its title.

The brunette burst out laughing then shook her head with a grin "Truly what people read says a lot about them," she uttered haughtily even though she herself gave it a shot and started reading.

' _A story over four hundred years ago..._

 _In a certain country in the northern seas,_

 _There was a man named Montblanc Noland…'_

It was a childish picture book and May noted that she should feel insulted that the blond gave her a fairy tale but if anything she was totally taken by the ancient tale, the story lines were engrossing and the simple art of each page was somehow mesmerizing that she couldn't help gently tracing its outlines with her fingers.

She reached almost half of the tale where Noland returned to his homeland after one of his adventures or so he claimed and was required in an audience with the king himself then a quiet knock perturbed her concentration, she ignored it but whoever was behind the wooden obstacle was dense and impatiently knocked once again.

May groaned "It's open," she irritably rumbled and prayed the person wasn't deaf as well for she was feeling…lazy.

The door slowly squeaked open and a certain brunet peeked at her "Haru?" She frowned instantly sensing something was amiss.

"Sorry for the late visit May. Can I have a word with you?" He asked bashfully with hopeful doe eyes.

Without hesitating she nodded answering "Yeah sure," his stiff tone and words brought her uneasiness "You're welcome anytime Haru," her frown deepened when the usually lively teen entered with his orbs cast on the ground and arms laced behind his back, she closed the book between her hands and shoved it aside "What is it kiddo?"

"I," the young commander looked ashamed and refused to make eye contact with the female which only served as charcoal to her roaring anxiety "I had a nightmare."

May sucked sharply in a breath, she has suffered years of the dark monstrous dreams so she could relate to him but she inexpert at comforting people and has no freaking idea how to be helpful to the teen "You dreamed of Marco?" the words just slipped through her parted lips before her brain registered them ' _Way to go, idiot_!' as it's expected it was a poor attempt to cheer him up seen how his shoulder started notably trembling.

"H-Haruta?" She stuttered as dread and panic filled her, it must have been hard for the boy to gather enough courage to knock on her door and here she was acting like the total bitch she was known to be "I'm so sorry," he lowered his head even more shielding his figure from her in a struggle to appear smaller. May crawled toward him with a devastate expression while gently speaking "I didn't mean to upset you."

Then it happened.

The female was smacked directly to the face with what she assumed was a pillow and stumbled backward thanks to the force of the unforeseen attack then fell flat on her rear yelping in her wake but despite the pain through her bottom, the hysterical laughs of Haruta were nothing but a dose of relief. He wasn't hurt and that what truly mattered "Got ya!" He squeaked delightfully with tears of joy glimmering at the corner of his eyes.

She glared playfully at him but surely the twitch of his lips gave her amusement away "You little devil," she hissed while swiftly climbing to her bed the threatened as her fingers clutched one of her pillows "I dare you to stay put."

Haruta shirked in a new volume record as he jumped several feet in the air avoiding her attack then dashed to acquire a pillow of his own "W-Wait," May whizzed whilst holding the coverlet in one hand that will serve as a weapon if folded. The teen stopped midway of tossing a pillow, he frowned "Why do I suddenly have a strong feeling you're the main reason they put many pillows in my rooms?" Her first thought when she saw the pile of cushions and covers was that the whole thing was a waste of money and that a simple hammock would do the trick though now she is clearly witnessing their primary purpose.

The young commander brightened when he grasped that she was only calling off their fun temporary and not permanently when he knowingly and proudly grinned at her she grumbled under her breath with a scowl marring her feature "What warriors have no fort and no recorded fights?" He reasoned.

The cause of her now sincere grin was the angelic chuckles of Haru and if Izo thought Thatch was rubbing off her then he has no idea what the teen is doing to her with his cherry personality, in his presence she is no more than a child who is slowly but surely erasing any regrets she had "I don't know," she answered with a shrug then resumed folding the coverlet in her hand "But it is simply not us," was her final response as she arrows the balled coverlet at the awestruck face of the teen.

Their fight carried on for almost two hours alongside their unrestrained cries of battle, roars of victory and laughs. When normally this will brings others discomfort and hinder their sleep, it has only succeeded in making the pirates warmly smile or spouting quiet jokes about their little brother driving the female nut.

Haruta lied on the bed with a soft puff then May instantly followed his example resting next to him, they were breathing heavily but that didn't stop them from giggling hysterically. Once she controlled herself a little she turned her head facing the young commander who did the same "It's past your bedtime," she teased with a smile.

The teen rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips ruined his faked annoyance "So is yours," he uttered giving in to the fact that their actions were nowhere near mature then he yawned.

May inched toward his weary petit form "I'll take the first watch," she jokingly said earning a tired chuckle from him "So rest well my precious commander," he sluggishly closed his eyes as she started fondling his hair "I'll wake you if the enemy shows up."

He dreamily snorted "Yeah, you should," the brunette grinned at his arrogant response, it's appeared that in that domain she could say like father like son "After all who would rescue your sorry butt?" He whispered already slipping to the dreams' land but the female heard every word.

"Haru!" She hissed in reprimand while giving the back of his head a light smack but other than humming the teen showed no sign of waking, she sighed then planted a kiss at his forehead "Truthfully speaking, none other than you."

After awhile of humming and stroking his hair it was evident that the slumbering teen won't wake up anytime soon thus May quietly sighed of relief then cautiously got up.

Her room was a total mess. Pillows, blankets and even clothes scattered on the floor, she tiptoed her way toward a coverlet which she placed over the form of the young commander and a satisfied smirk broke into her face when he snuggled to its warmth "Goodnight," May mumbled then stealthily made her way out of her room, after all, she still has a promise with Thatch that she should work hard for.

* * *

 _ **So how was this little one? Good, bad or boring? Feel free to review :)  
**_

 _ **Sooooo...May is taking actions to change her state, it won't be easy but she's determined but how could that possibly make her grow closer to a certain blond?**_

 **Lizziecats : Hii how're you doing? Wish you're fine. Thank you so much for supporting this story, I also love your encouraging reviews...truthfully all of them, you're amazing. Thank you once again and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **SapphireGarry : Thank you so much for your nice words, lol! I can't forgive Marco as well for what he has done to Akuma...(T.T) *Acting innocent*  
**

 **MadelVer :** **(T.T) I'm so sorry for Akuma, he'll be missed dearly...Thank you for your nice review, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Scarlett Key :** **Oh Hey there! It's been awhile and I'm so happy to know you're still reading this story :D Even though you looked quite furious in your last review xD ! POOR AKUMA (T.T)** ***Hands up*** **IT'S MARCO'S FAULT...Thank you for your review and for carrying on reading this story :)  
**

 **yaoi-freak2580 :** **lol Akuma was loved more than Marco and May, but our li'le one got his freedom and that what's matter xD and here this chapter has one of your ideas ;) Thank you so much for your constant support and niiiice words.**

 **Love Stories00 :** **Yeep she'll definitely have a hard time for May loathe been ordered around but that will make them closer...Um...you'll see :D thank you so much for your nice review :))**

 **AndurilofTolkien :** **Thaaaaank you for your review and constant support, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

 _ **-** Skeletons in the cupboard **:**_

A week passed like a breeze and May's days aboard the Moby Dick fell into a comfortable routine. In this short period of time she had grown accustomed to the unholy amount of chores and coped with the resulted fatigue by taking a catnap in some storage room whenever she has a small break, unfortunately this caused the time she spends with the pirates to considerably reduce, though her tight schedule by no mean stopped Thatch from making her something sweet and dragging her ass across the ship to eat it nor Haru from bragging into her room in the middle of night demanding a fight.

By the third night of their fun May and Haruta grew tired of pillow fights and so the teen fetched some water guns, naturally they had to employ a range bigger than her room thus they decided to switch their pursuit to the halls of the Moby. No one scolded them for it or said anything about the racket they bring about, in fact, some pirates happily joined them a couple of times including the commanders Rakuyou, Thatch, Vista and surprisingly Cruel. It was until they used paintball bullets that a much disheveled Marco interfered and gave them a long ear-splitting lecture before ordering the duo to clean the colorful halls by themselves…joy-killer indeed.

Sword training with Vista is good so far, the mustached commander assured her that she was steadily improving and made sure to boost her confident whenever he got the chance, he merrily told her stories about his first female pupil Whitey Bay which makes the lessons more enjoyable as for the training sessions with blond…She despises them even more.

With each passing day, Marco increases the rate of his attacks and their strength parallels with her progressing speed and accuracy in blocking strikes. She _knew_ there is a notable enhancement in her skills however the first division's commander never acknowledged it and he turning a blind eye to her improvement pisses her off because she works every day to the point of collapsing for it, what the female longed for was a simple word of encouragement, a pat on the back or any small gesture of support…or maybe just sparing her his negative remarks by clamping his mouth shut for once. Their training always ends up with gritted teeth and insults, surprisingly he never ordered her to stop talking no matter how offensive her words were and she was taking full advantage of that.

And then there is Izo, the man was scowling and glaring at her whenever she says or does something. It was flustering how he seemed bothered by her tiniest actions and as of late he started stalking her like a shadow while jotting down something on a journal, she just can't help being worried about his mental health.

Today…

May was slowly and lazily scrubbing her share of the main deck, there was no need for a hurry since she fixed on joining the pirates after getting stronger enough to fend for herself. Making out the line where the other man starts cleaning she concluded that she was almost done so the brunette stopped for a well deserved small break while leaning in her mop and openly yawning, her hours of sleep were cut short due to her training and it was plainly showing. This morning the cross-dresser scolded her about being careless and having black circles under her eyes before giving her a long, long speech about her eating etiquettes.

She yawned once again but was interrupted midway when someone forcefully patted her back, thankfully she regained her balance and prevented herself from falling "Cavewoman," a familiar voice disdainfully uttered.

May stifled a groan by snapping her mouth shut then she sluggishly turned toward the blond while emitting ominous aura and hissed "Animal."

Like usual Rakuyou sat on the railing, playing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper as a mean of entertainment. His face was stoic and betrayed no lack of concentration but when he heard the typical odd greeting of the duo, a smile broke into his figure and he shook his head.

"You're way too slow yoi," a small frown marred his feature as he checked her out from head to toe for any sign of physical injuries but her overly clothed state allow him no such thing. She was wearing pants, sleeved blue shirt and loosely bandaging her hands which she reasoned was to secure her hold on a sword and a mean to protect her fingers from the annoying splinters, of course, her explanation didn't satisfy the blond per se but he knew better than persist. Eventually he'll find out the truth, after all, she won't be going anywhere anytime soon…or ever for that matter "Does your ankle hurt?" He inquired glancing at her bare feet.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," she smiled warmly but a little brightly for the blonde's liking and her eyes mischievously glimmered the way they did when she is about to say something askew "But if you insist on what hurts then it's seeing your face in such a lovely day," her voice carried no malice, just a playful teasing ring to it.

They both heard a yelp which wasn't Marco's since they went beyond provoking the wrath or offense of each other, it was a silent agreement that if they would be a thorn in each other's side then at least they should enjoy it. The female glanced at the only pirate overhearing the conversation to see him hidden his head behind the newspaper though she could tell that he was quietly laughing his ass off from the shaky movement of his hands.

As the brunette turned to confront the blond again, she let a yelp of surprise when she found his face mere inches away from hers. His eyes twinkled once he smiled, it was like the sun shining upon a crystal blue sea and May was incapable of tearing her orbs from those enchanting pools "Your reflection in my eyes is to be blamed for that," he spoke softly then snorted at her flushed disoriented expression before withdrawing.

"G-Geez," to her frustration she stuttered and so taking it as a sign that she has nothing to say about his swift come back he left while waving at her with the back of his hand "Jerk!" She yelled unconsciously admitting her lose.

When May stomped her foot like an irate child, Rakuyou sighed putting the newspaper aside then crossed his legs "it's okay," he softly soothed her whilst nodding with closed eyes as if bidding her to simply let it go then he smirked "There is always a next time, you know,"

The female beamed at her faithful supporter. Whenever she has a quarrel with the blond he takes her side and sometimes went to the length of defending her if it was a serious matter, though it wasn't lost to her that he does it not only because the fun of it but also because in a twisted way he regarded her as his little fragile sister "Aye," she chirped.

The brunette resumed her scrubbing and Rakuyou returned to his puzzles, the stretching silent between the two breaking due to the sound of waves, calls of seagulls, the squeak of the wood and her quiet humming until someone searchingly shrieked "May?!"

May and Rakuyou traded a meaningful look then chuckled, the lively teen adores to randomly yell her name while searching for her in peculiar places like barrels and under robes for god's sake "I'm here," she shouted back while holding her mop high and waving it at the direction of the door leading below deck, where he would definitely be.

A second later and his petit form emerged from the crowd as he hastened toward her "Gotcha!" He screeched happily when he caught sight of her.

"Hey sunshine," she sang-song with a wide grin then leaned on her mop again sideway using her arm and crossed her legs for a well deserved second break.

The brunette noted that the young commander wore a green t-shirt with a Skelton on its front, tight cloud gray sweatpants and tied a red bandana to his upper arm. He looked like any other teen in his age which was indeed a refreshing sight of him.

Haruta crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "Haven't you promised to never call me that?"

The last thing May remembered about this subject is him cutely nagging her ears off about her childish nicknames and if her memory served her right then it was a one-sided conversation "I don't remember promising you anything," she frowned at his failed attempt.

"Whatever!" He snapped throwing his arms in protest then in a wink his sour mood dramatically changed to a bright one "Let's goes up the masts," he peeped eagerly with his musical voice.

The female tilted her confusedly ogling Haruta who was looking at her from under his lashes with his pleading big poppy eyes "Huh?" She breathed as sweat accumulated at her forehead.

The young commander bounced conveying his excitement then explained his plan "I will teach you how we tie sails."

For some unknown reason his father ordered him to teach her the type of knots and so the teen did, despite her prior acknowledge of the subject May didn't object and earnestly listened to the young commander as he explained the different types of knots and their purpose, the fact that he has something to teach her makes Haru happy and at the end she did learn new useful things, however, climbing the masts was a first.

She tossed her head back and looked up the huge poles, from down there they seemed as far as the cloud swimming the blue sky "No," May muttered while shaking the dizziness "No way in hell," she emphasized with a scowl before turning her back to the upset teen and resuming her mopping.

The young commander tried to convince her otherwise but she was having none of it. It wasn't simply a matter of height, she has climbed mountains and towering walls for that matter however here they surely have no hiking materials and the teen was asking her to mount that damned pole with her bare hurt feet then there was the force of the blowing wind, she wasn't Tarzan…So it was just a no for his and her safety.

Haruta was babbling on and on using every tactful method to sway her decision but she was half listening to him, to begin with. He groaned as thick vein pulsed at his temple if she thought for a second he would give up then she was awfully mistaking "Marco!" He suddenly yelled causing the female to jump and her hair to stand, she almost dropped the mop and the young commander devilishly smirked at her. He inhaled deeply then proudly shouted with a new voice record "MARCO!"

The pirates winced, they were certain that the inhabitant of the island two days from their location has heard Haruta's cry. With a frown, the blond commander rolled up his head then shouted "What yoi?"

May glared at Haruta who smugly grinned at her "You wouldn't," Oh, yes he would tell him that she was afraid of heights and the blond will surely make fun of her. The young commander bypassed the female and ambled toward his brother "Wait!" She said swiftly grabbing hold of his arm and clasping a hand to his chatty mouth, he grumbled something incoherent while looking at her with contented glimmering orbs. She shook him gently which earned her a jumbled protest "You small devil will be the death of me."

"Fear nothing May," Rakuyou reassuringly smiled at her "Someone will _probably_ catch you if you fall."

The brunette scoffed "Probably huh," she rolled her eyes "That hardly makes me feel better Rakuyou," she heaved a sigh of defeat when the smile of the 7th division's commander widened.

"Then take it as one of these games of trust," he said, neatly folding the newspaper which he has grew bored of.

"Man!" She desperately whined "That's even worse for I trust no one here," the pointy-mustached commander burst out laughing.

He was sharp-eyed and didn't miss the twitch of her lips or the spark of her gray orbs so he decided to go with the flow of her joke "You know that doesn't make you bad but wise."

Meanwhile, Haruta was hopelessly trying to force her to release him by foolishly licking the palm of her hand but instead of repulsively drawing away from him, she didn't even flinch.

The brunette sighed then pulled the young commander closer trapping him in a sideway hug then frantically ruffled his hair, precisely like he hates the most "S-Stop it," he whimpered fruitlessly slapping her hands away, it was just a small price for having his way with her.

She let go of the distraught teen when she was satisfied and fondly stared at him as he stroke his tangled brown strands back in order "Then I'm a total idiot," she whispered with a smile.

An awkward silence befell the trio when a pirate, May recognized as the cook who grabbed hold of Akuma in that damned black day, indifferently walked through their small circle while merrily _whistling_. Rakuyou and Haruta traded a concerned look but when the white-clothed pirate went beyond May by a couple of steps they almost sighed of relief, if it wasn't for the brunette taking a huge step and wiping the palm of her hand, which the teen licked, on their brother's back.

Some pirates close to them sweat dropped while the two commanders facepalmed.

"What the hell did you wipe on me?" The pirate named Kou bounced several feet away from the female like her firm touched burned his back, he madly tried to reach where she stroked but it goes in vain.

She raised a brow and slyly smiled "Common sense," she spouted before turning and marching toward the mainmast "I needed to discard it for awhile."

"She's still bitter," Rakuyou mumbled under his breath "I should never get in her bed side," he watched her as she ogled the wooden pole with a frown on her face "Never," he emphasized while adjusting his seating position to a comfortable one then with a grin observed as she reached for her daggers and struggled to ascend the mast using them oblivious to the restrained laughs of his brothers.

Haruta huffed disapprovingly "Silly woman," he scolded with a scowl as his pull on her leg "Get your butt down!" When she glared at him he sighed "We use the shrouds," he elaborated pointing at the net of ropes which support the mast sideways.

She felt the heat of her cheeks increased from embarrassment, how could she not figure out that on her own? She jumped the small distance she managed to climb then nervously rubbed the nape of her neck "Um…"

To her delight, the teen walked ahead of her without spouting a joke or commenting at her mortifying mistake, though her glee vanished almost instantly when she recalled what he said.

She trailed him with hurried paces then mercilessly smacked the back of his head "Oww…What was that for?" His loud question met a silent stern glare and tightly pressed lips "-Butt- is a high-quality word compared to your colorful language," she has the guts to gasp and look hurt by his words "Don't give me that look! You cuss all the time," he yelled as he climbed the railing and reached for the shrouds.

May followed his example while wondering when he heard her curse since lately she doesn't do it often, maybe when she was cleaning dishes in the kitchen or washing clothes, or perhaps when she was mopping the floor or training with Marco…yep, not often "We're not similar Haru," she carefully spoke still the teen shot a heated glare at her expecting her to go on about his age "I do not look…innocent," she explained.

The young commander rowdily laughs peeking at her as she traced his steps on the ropes "I'm not though."

May smiled "I know."

Their journey up the shrouds took them fifteen minutes or at least that was the case for May seeing how Haruta swiftly climbed ahead of her without any problem, the female has to remind her that he was used to it and thus it was natural for him to outrun her.

The path of ropes gradually narrowed until it reached the top where the crew's nest was "You're too slow," the teen complained as the brunette pushed her body up the yard for a top gallant sail.

"Urgh…You sound like a certain blond nest-head grumpy commander," her eyes were cast down the horizontal wooden shaft in concentration to get her body to safety if she fell then it would be the end for her.

"Hey babe," chirped a familiar voice while his brown head abruptly stirring up over the edge of the crew's nest which was the reason why she yelped stepping back in reflex though before she fell Thatch clutched the front of her shirt.

They traded a blank long stare as May barely stood dangled over the edge then the chef raised a brow while carefully spoke: "You aren't wearing a bra?" He smirked when she flushed in response.

She pressed her gaping mouth shut and seized his brawny arm, automatically Thatch let her go in fear of tearing her shirt, then the female gracefully leaped inside the crew's nest "Fuck you," she flipped him the bird.

"Aha!" Across from the two Haruta cheerfully peeped, happy that he caught her speak and act profanely.

The chef gawked at her with confusion "Later!" She threatened silently promising him intense pain "What are you doing here?" Her eyes drifted to the round space, there was a blanket, a cup of tea, a sharp dragged and an unfinished wooden sculptural "No wonder it's quiet down there," she whispered.

"Watch duty," the man squeaked as he nervously watches her reach for the small sculptural.

"Is it yours?" She murmured examining the piece of wood then without waiting for an answer she swung facing the chef and triggering another question "What are you carving?"

Thatch fidgeted avoiding her gaze "A-A Rabbit?" He cursed under his breath for due to his tension his response came out more like an inquiry.

Skeptical, May raised a delicate brow at the brunet although it wasn't she who broke the awkward silence "Rabbit, my ass," Haruta shrieked with his hands balled into fists by his sides "It's a girl in some hideous pose," he explained to the brunette who's mouth shaped an 'o' as realization hit her then he pointed at the horizontal wooden path grimly commanding "Let's go."

The brunette shrugged tossing the piece of wood back to the chef then walked to where the teen stood with his arm stretched gesturing her to go first and so she did however before the female went out of the crew's nest she smacked the teen's head "Damn it!" He whispered but to his horror, she gave him a chilling sideway glance telling him that she heard him well.

The young commander followed his ward after he sent a wordless warning to Thatch who was leaning over the crew's nest and bluntly checking the female out, he glared at his big brother then nastily gestured to him that he was closely watching him.

Taken aback, the chef blinked then whimpered like a kicked puppy "Oh come on Haru," he pouted.

Despite the lack of any support, the wooden path was wide enough for May to walk with poise. She chanced a look down, the pirates appeared no more than moving spots and from this distance, Whitebeard along his huge chair seemed of average human size. A small movement caught her attention and she had to intensely gaze at it to know that it was Rakuyou's doing, he was waving the newspaper at her and so with a smirk, she returned the action not sure if he could see her wave back at him.

Along the way, Haruta stopped at specific sites and explained the mannerism of raising and lowering the sails, he said it was a vital knowledge which each pirate aboard the Moby is obligated to know. It comes in handy if there is an unexpected storm or if she somehow gets separated from the crew and has a boat in her possession, technically and for some crazy reason the latter happens more often.

When the young commander finished her lesson he sat and bided her to do the same, she did without a second thought and instantly relaxed at the feeling of cold wind playing with her hair, the beautiful view of the sky and ocean that seems to embrace at the far horizon "Haven't you ever yearned for something from your previous world?" Breaking the comfortable silence, Haruta asked with a dull undertone. He stopped swinging his legs over the edge and blankly stared at the horizon, but May had a feeling that his gaze roomed beyond physical border "Out of your reach but you still can't help longing for it," at that moment the teen looked much older than his age, his skin sickly pale and grieve which the brunette can't mistake, yes, grieve clouding his blue eyes as if the burden of the whole world sat on his shoulders.

May thought of all the days they played until he collapsed from weary, of all his jokes about having nightmares. He was running, from what she didn't know and mayhap his excuse of showing her how to secure the sail was to have this moment with her. What did he miss? Or rather who did he miss? In spite of her curiosity, she didn't press him to tell her. He wasn't ready so she faced ahead of her and after awhile of utter silence, she answered "Oddly yes," she mumbled as an image of the cemetery's door with black metallic bars unfolded in her mind's eye, the stony pathway leading to Shine's grave…May snapped out of it when she saw a half naked man on the mizzenmast "What is he doing?" A frown marred her figure when the pirate seized a rope then jumped "Oh shit!" She exclaimed her orbs widening from shock while frantically searching for the man.

Haruta chuckled "He's moving to the mainmast, obviously," he rolled his eyes when she looked at him with confusion "Silly May, Look behind you," she instantly complied spotting the tan pirate near the crew's nest "It will take longer to climb down just to ascend another mast so we use ropes to transport," the teen froze and the brunette cringed at what was coming "How about we try it? It's so much fun," he chirped pinning her with his glimmering blue eyes "Please," he clasped his hands in a pleading gesture.

May grumbled dark threats under her breath then stood "Okay," before she had difficulties refusing him but now and after confirming that he something was bothering him she can't reject any of his offers…and the fact that he always gets what he wants regardless of her answer was beside the point.

The young commander threw his arms from happiness then sprinted to search out two ropes fixed firmly to the yard for top gallant sail, he beckoned her later then explained how it was done which only consisted of tightly clutching the rope and jumping, praying to anything holy the wind doesn't change its force or course and using her weight to direct herself toward the shrouds of the mizzenmast. Breeze, right? She scoffed taking hold of the cord ' _May the breeze is on your side_ ,' she watched as Haru leaped while crying from excitement then after taking a deep breath, she followed his example.

Actually, the ride was surprisingly pleasant. A grin broke on her face as the wind pushed her hair back, she felt free.

Once the brunette neared the shrouds she caught a glimpse of Haruta, and he was mirroring her ecstatic expression. Though her smile fell when she meant to leap but her loose bandage tangled with the rope, her feet barely touched the shrouds and her body hauled backward "Shit," she shouted watching as the aghast young commander tried to catch her but failed.

Rakuyou sighed then stood stretching before his father's voice stop him "I got her, son," he said tediously while putting his red cup.

May's body harshly swung, she groaned forcefully tugging on her trapped hand which proved wasn't necessary. She didn't know it until then but she truly missed her parachute. Gravity worked her magic pulling the screaming female to the ground and it felt like an eternity, the rushing view flipped her stomach backward though her trip didn't end up with pain. A large hand circled her before she reaches the floor "Man!" She whined, her head felt impossibly heavy "I want to puck."

Instead of letting her down the captain intensely stared at her then without a warning dangled her upside down "I'll put you down if you said 'Please Oyaji'," he shamelessly smirked.

"Damn y-" May's face notably paled and her sentence cut short as she gagged.

"OYAJI," The crew chided at the same time, concern coating their voices. Apparently, three weeks without bullying his daughter-to-be is too much for their father.

* * *

 _ **Hey lovely people! :)) Thank you for reading, following/favoring and reviewing...Love you guys :D  
**_

 _ **So How was this chapter? Was it to your liking or not?**_

 **Scarlett Key: Nah it's okay, just knowing you're still reading this story makes me happy :D and of course I recognized you, how could I not! You was there when I was anxious about this whole story XD Thank you so much for your support :) and there will be more occasions when her original world is mentioned. Thank you for reviewing, hope this chapter was to your liking :))  
**

 **MadelVer : Lol, I can't agree with you more about Haru XD Though it seems he is sad about something...poor Haru :( -I swear I'm doing it because I love him- Thank you so much for reviewing, Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **AndurilofTolkien:** **Lol everyone is blaming Marco for his harsh treatment to Akuma, except you XD you're his loyal fan! Thank you for your review, hope you liked this chapter :D  
**

 **yaoi-freak2580:** **Hey there :)) Well your crazy idea was pretty good and people liked it, Me too obviously :D Actually I have plans concerning about her mom ;)) and your thoughts aren't dump, in fact, I enjoy them and it's makes me happy to know you see beyond my chapters, if you get what I mean XD...I'm sorry for (half) mistaken your gender. Opposite to men, girls don't get offended for been mistaken so I chose the less 'damaging' :) -Now I have one of your personal information 3:) lol- and Thank you, things are getting better here :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Thank you so much for you review N°100 :D  
**

 **Guest : Hey :D Thank you so much for your nice words, your review makes me happy and smile more than I can count :)) I had thought of throwing someone from her past in OP world -not shine unfortunately- and even planned the scenes, it'll happen pretty soon...but I like, no, I love your idea and will definitely use it :D Thank you, it will serve well in an important part of the story :3 Thank you once again for reviewing :D  
**

 **Strangerrrr : Helllllo! Lol it's okay, I'm just happy to know you're doing well :D...YAY! Finally I will see your fanart, yep have mercy on me and drop the link pleeeeease xD (Tumblr? If my memory serves me right I have one) LOL POOR AKUMA :'(( I can't get over his loss *Crocodile's tears*...Oh! its makes us two cause I knew those torture methods even before starting this story (This is getting STRANGER XP) Well, I'm trying to update weekly but never succeeded (T.T) I WELL DO IT NEXT WEEK :P Thank you so much for your review and nice words -Stay splendid my dear friend :D-**

 _ **So, what do you think May is hiding from Marco and the rest of the crew? Why Haruta is feeling down?**_

 _ **You'll have the answer next week...ah! and two canonical characters will shows up *Grin*  
**_

 _ **Before I forget! I need help with writing a new summary, if you're interested PM me or write your suggestions in review...Please help :'((**_

 _ **Whitebeard:**_ _ **#ConvincingMayToJoin**_ _ **#UsingHisSecretMethods  
**_

 _ **Marco:**_ _ **#Facepalm**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight:**

 _A Night's Ride:_

The brunette collapsed on a pile of boxes then deeply sighed, she was in a storage room that she thoroughly cleaned and would use for her breaks and naps. It was a long-forgotten room at the end of the hallways, far from the prying eyes of the pirates and their wild rockets.

It was perfect.

She hummed contentedly while slowly closing her eyes, climbing the mast was a great experience to say the last save for the disastrous incidence at the end though that as well was something seeing how Whitebeard easily caught her.

Her lips curved downward when she heard a faint sound of movements in the hall close to her whereabouts, mayhap someone is passing by or searching for something in a room near hers, she reasoned. However and to her frustration, the noises get clearer and closer, she pushed herself up propping her half lied form on her forearms with a deep frown marring her face.

Her heartbeats quickened while she scowled at the closed door in concentration, half expecting it to burst open but still mentally arguing against this probability. She chose this place with care, a place no one used for ages if the pile of dust and spider webs she cleaned were any indications.

And the door vigorously swung open.

May gasped reflexively jumping backward to hide behind the mound of boxes ' _fuck_!' She hissed quietly and gritted her teeth not seeing any valid reasoning behind her hasty reaction, after all, it was her well-deserved break and no one has the right to question where she decided to spend her precious rest-time.

Eventually, the brunette's curiosity about the prolonged muffled noises won over her self-reproach and she slowly peeked over the boxes. A crease furrowed her brows as her eyes dangerously narrowed ' _the hell_!?' She mentally cursed at the sight of a man, wearing a long brown sleeveless coat and black pants, cornering a nurse. One of his hands trapped both of hers over her head and the other…only God knew where it was pacing. May's fingers firmly circled the hilt of her dagger but thanks to her patience in analyzing any situation before launching into actions she saw their linked lips, the pirate broke the heated kiss then trailed his mouth down the woman's neck earning moans of pleasure and obviously not pain ' _huh_?' May rapidly blinked while her hand automatically loosened it clutched on her weapon, she ogled the shocking sight in front of her with wide opened eyes and when the realization hit her that she was actually staring more than what was appropriate, her cheeks flared then instantly she docked forcefully gnawing on her lower lip ' _The nerve of some people_!' She thought with tightly sealed orbs and fisted hands.

However, if May is to be honest with herself then she would admit that she wasn't mad just embarrassed…actually, extremely embarrassed and the noises weren't making it any better.

How much she wished for the floor to open and swallow her whole since she couldn't just get the hell up, greet them and casually leave. It will be super awkward. But she didn't want to stay there either and be forced to hear the sounds of their 'dynamic' actions, for all she knew it might not be a simple making out session they may go all the way and unfortunately, the notably increasing moans verify the brunette's suspicion.

She tried to think of a solution, a way out of this bloody room but first she frantically searched for something to plug into her ears for the racket hindered her brain cells' functionality and she found nothing helpful though her predicament cut short when suddenly silence befell the cursed room.

She scowled mulling over what transpired couple of feet away from her but couldn't muster the courage to peek at the lovers, nope she absolutely didn't wish to see any wicked scene "What's it, Willy?" The nurse broke the heavy silence, she inhaled deeply to control her ragged breathing then resumed her interrogation "Why d-did you stop?" She said desperately with a hushed voice.

"Shush!" The tanned pirate gently ordered her "Someone's comin'!" He clarified and contrary to the nurse May couldn't be any happier to hear such news or the faint blessed footsteps that made their way toward the storage room.

The brunette sighed out of relief and dropped her stiff shoulder relaxing ' _Thank goodness_ ,' she sat resting her back on the boxes but now that her worries vanished she thought of the unlucky pair who would be caught any second. Marco told her something about rules concerning the nurses so sure they would be in trouble, right? However and as May found out a second later, she has relaxed too soon and pushed her worries even sooner seeing how the frightened lovers jumped over the boxes and landed right next to her. They didn't see her right away because they were rather preoccupied with the newcomers who –rudely- interrupted their merry activities.

The door pushed open with a loud screech then footsteps could be heard at first marching cautiously and not long they grow bolder and walked to the center of the room "See!" One of the two pirates grumpily said: "There is no one here."

"I swear I heard suspicious noises coming from this storage room," said the other one and from his voice May could tell that he was young, a cabin boy perhaps "O!" He squeaked rushing directly toward the pile of boxes, the brunette cursed mentally while imagining what kind of thoughts the pirates would have if she was to be found with the two disheveled lovers. Good grief, they may as well mistake her for a participant due to her own tousled appearance which was a result of cleaning the storage room. However, the young pirate stopped right in front of the mound of boxes then held a piece of cloth that May used in wiping dust "It was cleaned only recently," thankfully he didn't catch a glimpse of the trio inches away from him "Today if I daresay."

The other man heaved a deep sigh, he was flustered and luckily very impatient "So?" He spoke with plain irritation as he started tapping his feet on the wooden floor. The youngest of them grumbled under his breath an incoherent response "let's go," he ordered already turning on his heels "We still have a load of shit to deal with," the young pirate was reluctant but jogged on after his brother slamming the door shut behind him.

The brunette heard a sigh which would have been hers if it wasn't for the two lovebirds seating beside her "That was close," the pirate said as he peered at the door then back at the nurse.

May grimaced at the sight of their soft loving expressions as they stared at each other, now she didn't want to be a complete bitch and spoil the merry moment of the two lovebirds but they really looked like they would jump at each other any given instant, I mean they didn't even see her and she was in front of them thus she was kind of forced to cut through their romantic Disney like scene. The brunette cleared her throat causing the duo to stiffen "Very," she said nodding "Now if you will excuse me," she brushed her clothes from dust and scowled when that didn't remove the distinct gray blemishes on her shirt and pants but then she gave up and straightened to find the man gawking at her with shock filled orbs as if she had come out of nowhere "I've better things to do and you as well," the brunette gave a pointed look at the dark blue-haired female who was trying desperately to hide behind her lover then turned to leave whispering "Or rather someone to do."

"Wait!" Shouted the pirate "Minami," he addressed his girlfriend –or whatever she was- without breaking eye contact with May. The nurse cursed pinching the man hard for giving her name away and there she was trying hard to conceal her identity "Go, I'll be right behind ya," he barely stifled a wince at his lover's antics, the woman's dark blue hair stuck like a sour thumb so he thought the brunette has already figured it out.

The female scuttled outside with red cheeks and lowered head. May hardly suppressed a snort but couldn't help the smirk that broke over her face when she recognized the nurse as a female who poked fun of her many times ' _Where your guts have gone to_?' She smugly thought.

William took notice of May's haughty looks directed at his girl and didn't take it too kindly seeing how his eyes instantly sharpened into a severe glare, once the door was closed the pirate reached for his dagger "If you dare speak of this to anyone," he hissed the words through gritted teeth. From his strong scent, the brunette gathered that he was heavily inebriated "I'll…" his threats and promises of intense pain cut short when the female simply turned her back at him "Huh?" He uttered taking aback by the female's –rude- actions but before anger take over his mind she leaped backward striking him with her elbow which was truly painful for both of them though May was soothed by the sound of something breaking, something that wasn't hers if she may add.

The pirate fell knocking some boxes on his wake while triggering curses of all colors and clasped his hands to his bleeding odd-angled nose.

The brunette towered over him as she rubbed her elbow "I don't take been threatened too kindly, Willy," well, her anger could be explained since she wasn't the one who barged in their room, ruined their break nor did she remembered asking for a live smutty show "But sure! I won't tell anyone," with a huff of annoyance she left.

And for Whitebeard's curved mustache seek and Rakuyou's pointed one why would she talk about it? It was downward embarrassing to be in such a situation, frightening even, and if a mere word is to reach Thatch's ears then she will never ever hear the end of it.

* * *

At dinner, Marco interrogated William about his broken nose. He asked repeatedly about the corporate and the reason behind his savage actions since no one has any injuries he assumed that the poor man has been attacked first and didn't strike back. It was getting on May's nerves (who by chance sat beside them) that she considered telling him that it was her doing so he would just shut the hell up but the will to hit William won when she heard his irrational answers "I've tripped and fell," he said hiccuping due to the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Fell yoi?" The first division's commander parroted disbelievingly "Like on the floor?" He raised an eyebrow now suspecting that there is more behind the broken nose.

William shrugged "It was a hard part of the floor?" His answer caused May to choke on her drink which the pirates near her assumed it was because his response was amusing.

The brunette scoffed aloud "Yes, indeed," the words left her mouth before she used her brain. Well, there was definitely some 'hard parts' in the situation that doesn't concern the floor and better be left forgotten.

After that, the night passed smoothly expect that no matter how much she waited, no one knocked at her door and a certain young commander didn't barge in her room. She took a bath, changed her clothes, tidied her messy quarter which took a lot of time mind you then paced back and forth waiting and waiting to no avail. It was weird since the teen never missed a night of their fun and he didn't tell her anything about not coming that night. Maybe he was weary, she reasoned but that seemed far-fetched recalling that one night he came to her room half dragging his limbs only for him to immediately fell asleep when he sat on the bed and now that she thinks about it, has she seen him at supper? Has she seen him after the mast's incident at all? Oh boy, was he blaming himself for what happened back then? Absurd! He has once nearly cut her fingers off with a kitchen knife and thereupon he grinned at her like the spawn of Satan he was. So what really happened to her small commander? One thing for sure it must be bad enough for him to miss a chance to play thus she decided to pay him a visit at his own quarter, and so visiting him she did.

The brunette knocked at the wooden door and called the teen's name gently and repetitively to no avail that she doubted he was even in his room and so the possibility of him having a task to attend to rose, maybe the joy-killer has given him a chore? But it was past midnight…Damn that blond! May the hair never grow on his airhead! He will do anything in his power to stop them from having fun just because he's a grouchy old man.

However, her mental rant came to a complete halt when she heard a thud coming from inside the quarter she stood in front of. Her eyes narrowed when the sound was followed by a curse that was meant to be a whisper "Haruta," she called but again there was no answer "I know you're there, open the door please," she knocked then put her ear over the door and sure she heard the rustles of movement so May waited a little longer but the door never opened "Okay then," she heaved a sigh as she stepped aside then moved backward until her back touched the wall then dashed with full speed to run directly into the wooden obstacle with a loud thud which earned her a perfectly audible gasp from Haru. Even though she used her side to collide with the thing it still hurt like hell "I'll just have to breakdown the damn door," the brunette said and took a deep breath before repeating the action.

After the second ram with the door, May crouched on the floor while rubbing her upper arm but her pained expression turned to a smug one when Haruta yelled: "NO! Stop it you idiot," well it was an angry response –he was really worried the female would break a bone rather than the door- but at least she got one, means the teen was alright "J-Just leave me be," he added with a pleading undertone "Please."

May gawked at the door with furrowed brows as if trying to figure the teen out from behind the closed entry that obviously can't be done, she needed to speak to him directly, read his expression and hear his silent messages more than his verbal words. She bit her lip restraining herself from telling him that she would not leave, restraining herself from pushing forward which will only cause damage. Jozu's words were true; no matter who they're people crave solitude, a small rest from the world and its chaos and so she stood opting to give the teen his needed time.

However, before leaving she tapped on the door. The teen might not understand her message but at least it gave her the satisfaction of saying what she wished for even though without words.

Haruta darted his head toward the door when he heard the succession of knocks, at first he thought that the hotheaded female refused to leave and was annoying him until he opened the door which was something he would totally carry out if he was in May's shoes. But then he recognized the characters of Morse codes, well not to be a show-off but been the responsible for the communication in the crew he recognizes many languages, codes, and runes except for the ones on the poneglyphs, of course, but never mind that…

' _Ok. I'll be nearby if you need me._ ' That what her message relayed and Haruta stared at door wide-eyed, his mouth opened and snapped shut several times. Here he thought May's stubbornness exceeded Thatch's but apparently he was wrong. He didn't know how much time passed with him listlessly ogling the wooden walls but it was enough that by the time he flung the door open, the female was long gone.

How could he be angry at her for knocking at his door and at the same for leaving when he shooed her off? He truly doesn't understand. Though, he was enraged with himself for pushing her away while she wasn't to be blamed for his distressing state. Haru heaved a sigh tiredly dragging his feet back inside the comfort of his room and delaying his apology for another time when he's in the right mental frame (whenever that is).

May strode toward the training quarter with a pout, she never thought she would miss Haruta's games and more importantly seen his child-like face broke into a happy grin. She thought of the words he said earlier that day and how sad he appeared, it was obvious that something was amiss but what? And how could she fix things? One thing for sure, tomorrow morning she'll have a severe interrogation with the crew. They all knew since they didn't fret over his absence at dinner and so May started thinking of all the possible ways to terrorize and blackmail the pirates since she, as hell, won't get anything easily out of their tough bones.

Once she reached her destination and with a soft sigh she pushed all those things to the back of her mind for later musing then untied the ragged bandages (which she kind-of borrowed from the infirmary without notifying anyone) neatly putting them aside so she would later bind her hands up with them again and removed her sleeved top and kept only her gray undershirt, cold stung her skin given that the nights out in the ocean were chilly but that would be utterly lost when she began her training.

* * *

Marco, who was still totally awake, cursed himself for ignoring his paperwork until it rested piles on top of his desk, by then he knew that three or four days with no sleep would be in his agenda and there he sat in his desk writing loads of reports. Typical first mate in a typically quiet night, though it was too quiet for his liking. Where were the troublemakers? His baby brother and the rude childish woman? Tonight he heard no hoots, stomps, and laughs. To say he disliked their chaotic fuss would be a major understatement, they bother the whole crew even though no one complained he knew that some pirates barely sleep (he's one of them) but hardly admitting it to himself he wished to hear their racket now for it meant that he wasn't the only one that was still up and about.

He wished to hear their (not quite secretive like they hoped for it to be) snickers and intentional knocks on his door to wake him up then the sound of their hasty footsteps as they ran to hide, he hoped the teen would this time discard his habit of pushing his family away whenever the memorial day of his joining the crew neared. The day he lost both of his parents, the day his life changed for good…

From what he witnessed, Haruta has a special relationship with the brunette. The whole crew dotted on the teen (he's more of a son than a brother to many of them) they fiercely protected him even though he proved that he's totally capable of doing it himself which immensely annoyed him but for that, Marco can blame no one since he was (still is) the most overprotective out of them all. However, in May's case she allows Haruta the liberty to do things his way, let him look after her and so be in charge which gave the first division's commander a small hope that she'll succeed in what his brothers and even father failed but in view of the unshattered dead silence of night she did not.

With a heavy sigh, the blond rubbed his shoulder, then stood heading toward the bathroom to splash water over his face and wash his worries if possible though he stopped midway feeling that something is missing, the familiar weight of his golden belt "Great!" He rolled his eyes. He really hates blaming people for his slip-up but that was May's entire fault, the woman has been stubborn more than ever today which winds up with a heated quarrel and Marco unceremoniously storming out of the training quarter.

He ruffled his hair madly hissing curses before strolling toward the door. Well, certainly none of his brothers would touch the golden belt since they all know to whom it belongs and the morrow he would find it where he last placed it but he was restless for that item is from his homeland. Childish, you may think but everyone consciously or not has something he devotedly held onto and Marco was no exception. The belt is a token from his dead foster parents and that's a sufficient reason…And maybe he feared a _little bit_ of Thatch finding his precious belt, now don't get the wrong idea he does trust his family to a fault but he likes to avoid the chef's idiocy and sense of humor if he helped it thus to the training quarter he hastily goes.

Marco's eyebrows knotted into a frown when he heard the rustling sound of movements and saw the pale glow of lit candles coming from his destinated quarter, his steps grew cautious. It was flummoxing giving that his languid, lazy brothers hardly finish their tasks without whining so why would they stay up for extra training? Unless they have problems preventing their sleep and this simple thought stirred the blonde's overprotective (mother-hen'ish) part.

If it's possible then Marco was surprised and at the same time not at the sight of the brunette kicking and punching the hell out of a training wooden dummy since it makes perfect sense and well explains the bandaged, the dark circles under her eyes and her ever increasing grouchiness (even though he's to be held responsible for a small part of that).

He leaned on the frame of the door observing the woman at the far end of room, it was apparent now that she does none of her chores to pay for her debt since she no longer keep track of it (Not even he do that, as of late) otherwise she would have demanded payment for her night training and with this realization a fond smile broke on Marco's face. Well, he never considered the possibility of her paying the whole debt, to begin with. Not like he doesn't trust her ability or anything but it just can't be done, it'll take an eternity with the wee cash he decided for each of her tasks or maybe if she was strong enough to be a bounty hunter whom she doesn't know existed or totally escaped her mind.

After awhile May stopped then sluggishly headed toward a table, she reached for a towel and wiped the sweat off her face before knocking back the small amount of water she had on a bottle of hers that, from what the commander observed, didn't quite satisfy her seeing how she grudgingly glared at the empty bottle before tossing it.

Marco scowled rubbing the back of his head contemplating his next move, will he make his presence knowing? Or will it be best if he left to resume his paperwork? Oh, Whitebeard's mighty fist! He totally forgot about his paperwork!

And so the commander left, however, after some turns here and there he found himself in front of the kitchen's double door instead of his quarter's blue one. He grunted yielding to the wish of his treacherous mind and legs ' _I can't let the idiot dehydrate, now can I?_ ' he reasoned while hurriedly entering the kitchen. He grabbed a cold bottle of water then scuttled back to the training quarter once again.

How to offer her the said bottle was another story.

The blond stood rooting in his spot by the threshold for God only knew how much time, thankfully the room was dimly lit and the woman was occupied with beating the hell out of the wooden dummy to pay him any attention. At the end he concluded that barging in and handing it to her would be awkward (Precisely because it was her) thus he decided to roll the bottle on the floor in the direction of the table, once that was successfully done and over with all he had to do was waiting for her to notice the damn thing, _why?_ He had no idea and frankly, he refused to dwell on that question.

He waited long but the female gave no indication that she would take a break anytime soon and as he irritably shifted his weight from a foot to the other, the candle was blown out and the room sunk in darkness. The blond instantly stilled with wide opened eyes and from the sudden lack of noise the female did the same.

"What the heck?" May groaned while she could manage with the light of the moon, at times the random passing clouds cast distraction shadows inside the quarter. She moved to the table opting to search for a candle and match instead of climbing to rekindle the one suspended on the wall since there was the possibility of it blown out again and knowing the brunette thin patience, that won't end up well "Hope it doesn't get any worse than this," she grumbled dryly though the day (before it even started) proved to be as bad as Marco's brother complex when she tripped over something moist and fell triggering a shrill yelp.

Marco facepalmed, now any plans he has to show himself backfired bearing in mind that he was the main reason of her tumble and oh she wouldn't appreciate that. He considered leaving and forgetting about this lovely evening altogether but her painful grunts, growls, and curses prevented him. He won't have peace if he left, therefore, he thought of aiding her generally to ease his conscience without been noticed and the only thing he came up with was his flames.

The brunette bit her lip while whimpering and rubbing her back then throughout a wink of hers the room was alight again "Huh!" Her jaw dropped as she gawked at the candle with an awestruck expression.

She heard no footsteps indicating that someone has gone out of the room or has entered, to begin with, but despite that she arduously tore her eyes from the candle just to make sure and as expected there was no one at the door then she caught glimpse of the bottle on the floor "What now?" May grunted holding the cold bottle of water. "Do fairies that grant wishes exist in this world as well?" Marco barely stifled his mirth, her amazed reaction was amusing and in a sense satisfactory like a child who witnessed a magic trick for the first time then he heard the female hum before adding loudly "A cup of coffee would be lovely."

The commander growled as a thick vein pulsed at his temple ' _Are you fucking kidding me yoi?_ ' He harrumphed then angrily stomped his way back to the safety of his room before he lost it, he wasn't her personal servant…or fairy for that matter.

After a while of thinking over what happened (and secretly waiting for her cup of coffee) May resumed her training while wondering if the lack of sleep and proper rest finally took its toll on her. Though half-hour later the brunette heard the unmistakable sound of soft knocks, she instantly stopped tentatively staring at the door then cautiously approached the threshold. She peeked checking the dimly lit hallway but it was utterly empty which only verified that she had truly gone barking, however, as she shook her head with a self-mocking smile she spotted a small cup set on the floor "For real?" May murmured.

The brunette crouched tilting her head then carefully took hold of the warm cup causing a note that was placed near it to noiselessly fell, she reached for the small piece of paper and read the elegantly written words:

" _No caffeine for you brat, it's past your bedtime as it is."_

May rapidly blinked then sniffed the substance in the cup which proved was herb tea and not what she wished for. The female chuckled thinking that whoever it was (a human, ghost or even a damn fairy) is certainly a grumpy being to boot but extremely kind nonetheless "Thank you," she said happily sipping of the tea.

The first division's commander has long returned to his quarter, he wanted to stay and see her –funny- reaction and that was the main reason why he prepared the tea for her (or so he successfully convinced himself) however when he placed the cup and knocked, fear of being caught and ridiculed made him step aside. He frowned at his impulsive actions and instead of searching for excuses to persuade none other than himself, he buried his nose under the pile of paperwork.

For the next two hours he read, wrote and pushed his worries about a certain rude woman whenever she popped into his head until he could no longer do so ' _Did she finished her training?_ ' He thought unconsciously scowling ' _It's late,_ ' rather it was too early given that Dawn was merely an hour or so away ' _Has she already returned to her room?_ ' He tapped his feather on the half written report as questions filled his mind more than answers and eventually his movement came to soundless halt when the blond realized that he was in the middle of writing and the quill was soaked with ink which blemished the parchment beyond repair, with an irate hiss he crumpled the paper and threw it away. He leaned back on his chair closing his eyes then abruptly stood "The belt!" He exclaimed which made him instantly cringed at his own excitement for finding a legit reason to pay the training quarter another visit.

Been aware that he was acting silly by denying his worries over the brunette only annoyed him more thus in a spontaneous act of acknowledging his true feelings he scuttled toward the infirmary to get some supply (knowing the female she would be riddled with scars by now.)

At first, he took a reasonable amount of bandages and band-aids but before reaching the door he realized that 'reasonable' wasn't enough for this particular female so he returned, placed what he carried back then took two bandages' rollers and a box of band-aids, afterward he hurried to the training quarter.

May was there, leaning on the wall and sleeping peacefully "You have the heart to sleep with all the troubles you caused," he said dryly and quietly for he doesn't wish to wake the female "Why should it always be me yoi?" He approached the slumbering woman stealthily with a troubled expression, as of late he somehow found himself cleaning after her messes but despite his complaints, he didn't felt irritated like he should be.

The commander crouched in front of the brunette, gently taking her hand in his and slowly examined it. He shook his head at the sight of small raw scratches on the back of her coarse hands and her bleeding knuckles. Tending to her injuries proved to be a difficult task, with each of her twitches and mumbles his heartbeats increased and his breathing hitched. Once he finished he held her hands in his once again observing his handy work, it wasn't much for he only removed the splinters, put band-aids over the cuts in her fingers and bandaged her knuckles with a sigh he did the same to her feet.

"Foolish woman," Marco mumbled taking in the sight of her tired figure, the black circle under her eyes were getting apparently worse and while he's thankful she works hard to at least not be a hindrance he hated the fact that she was hurting herself "Worrying others is defying your main goal yoi," she was an ill-tempered woman, rude, troublemaker, childish and lacking feminine grace but as her trainer he couldn't help feeling proud of her determination, frankness, and loyalty…as her trainer and elder brother. He smiled fondly at the female who technically _forced_ him to accept and respect her "Well done," he said softly patting her cheek then frowned when he sensed how cold she was. Her sweat dried and the warmth provided from her workout has long diminished leaving her skin freezing, the commander feared she would catch a cold so he closed the open portholes then searched the quarter for any blankets or clothes to cover the female with to no avail thus he took his belt and returned to his room to get a blanket from there.

Though, before he reached the training quarter's door by several steps he encountered the chef who emerged from the opposite end of the hallway and ironically with a blanket folded in his hands. They stared at one another mirroring each other's confused expression "Hey…brother," Thatch warily greeted.

"Hi," Marco stiffly said and the awkward silence fell once again then he cleared his throat when the chef's eyes strayed to the cover the 1st commander held "Can't sleep yoi?"

The fourth division commander blinked then burst out laughing "No," he answered, the emerald of his orbs shining with mischief "I actually slept well," he shrugged "You know I'm an early riser."

"O-Oh," the blond averted his eyes wondering how in Roger's name he forgot it was already morning "Yeah, right," he winced under his breath.

Thatch smirked amused by his brother's discomfort "I take it you didn't sleep at all."

Marco shrugged scolding his expression back to his bored one "You know, paperwork."

The brunet nodded then tilted his head "Where're you going to?"

"A wild Rakuyou broke in my quarter yoi bringing with him drinks and in my attempt to get him out he spilled some on my bed," he lied from between his teeth, because Thatch won't question Rakuyou (they cannot discuss anything without been at each other's throats) and that way he won't pull his legs for secretly taking care of May "I was taking the dirty blanket to the wash room," he held the folded cover higher for Thatch to see.

The chef laughed "Man!" He shook his head, chuckles escaping his lips "He still thinks himself in the jungle."

Guilt squeezed his heart but Marco swallowed it "You?" He quizzed curtly and if the brunet noticed something amiss, which the blond was certain of, he didn't comment on it. In a fact, he appeared too happy for the blonde's liking.

"Hmm," For some reason Marco's heart leaped to his throat when Thatch's eyes drifted to the training quarter's door "I just discovered someone has the tendency to sleep on the floor and I feared they might catch cold," he spoke fondly, his tone matching the tender lines tracing his feature, this show of sincere affection shouldn't bother the blond one bit but it does and greatly so.

The 1st division commander straightened, his eye narrow and brows knotted into a frown "Then off you go," He snapped harshly than intended then scurried past the smiling brunet "before this _someone_ freeze to the death yoi," he hissed, cursing mentally for losing control over the reins of his actions.

"Brother Dearest," Thatch sweetly called causing the blond to stop in his track. Marco stifled a sigh but didn't dare turn toward his brother for he knew that his face showed nothing other than an ugly combination of anger and confusion "I believe that the wash room is in the other part of the ship," the blithe undertone was almost taunting the blond who gritted his teeth and resumed his path without responding.

* * *

May woke up the next morning engulfed with comfortable warmth, the first thing she did was stretching until her ribs gave a low pop. She surprisingly slept well last night, not as comfortable as sleeping in bed but she felt quite energetic for a night rest on the floor and having less than three hours of sleep.

The female grinned madly at the sight of the blanket pooling around her, then her hands caught her attention. She wiggled her fingers staring at the band-aids coving them with amazement and confusion, whoever took care of her grazes has done a good job.

After dressing, folding the blanket and tying her hair into a high ponytail she rushed to the galley all the way praying that she wasn't late even though Thatch and Yuudai won't let her starve meals with everyone were irreplaceable. Thankfully, the room was still swarming with pirates. The brunette noticed that it's the seem as dining with soldiers, they eat, share stories about themselves, joke and drink like a fish the only difference was that this time she mingled with the crew. No ranks obligate her to keep them at an arm length or wear a stoic façade, just a plain May with a cheeky grin surrounded by her friends and family.

Making her way toward the counter she clasped hands, nodded and waved at some pirates in greeting and it's just happened that William stood right in front of her at the line. He wasn't aware of her presence and she didn't notify him, it was a nice morning and she wished for it to stay like that though when it was his turn he reached for two platters and in a pure act of kindness handed one to the person behind him. Once he saw who it was, he froze but May snatched the tray anyway "Thanks, Willy," she grinned from ear to the other at his awestruck expression "I see," when he didn't react she mumbled peering at his heavily bandaged nose "Straight again?"

William frowned at her sudden close proximity then he shook his head, a smirk outstretching his lips "I always was and always will be, sweetheart," he winked at her "You're welcome to confirm," he added as an afterthought then whispered "again."

Screw awful beginnings and bad first impressions, she burst out laughing "Thank you but I've to decline," the pirate scoffed before holding his tray, he nodded at her then marched toward his usual table.

May placed her tray on the counter then to the cook's amusement leaned closer "Look, man, I'm starving," she said but making it no secret due to her loud voice "Don't be tightfisted and give me extra okay?"

The pirate behind her snickered while the cook's face fell "You've hurt me, ma'am," he uttered faking grief "When have I ever been tightfisted with ya?" He quizzed while loading her tray with whatever the female pointed at.

May's eyebrows rose as she studied the man thoroughly, he appeared to be in his last twenties with a dark skin, black shoulder length hair and a green bandana tied around his head. He flashed at her a bright smirk, showing his white perfectly lined teeth, he was definitely a new face "When have you ever served?"

The cook's chestnut brown eyes shone with mirth "The myth says you befriend every cook serves," he said filling May's bowl to the brim with soup, she softly protested gesturing to the plate of salad. He took the hint and with a chuckle gave her extra "I can see that it's true and the reason behind it as well."

The brunette blinked "Hey! I'm not that bad," she whined reaching for her full tray. She only asks and it wasn't her fault that they were too friendly to give her more, well that worked with everyone except Yuudai.

The cook grinned but before the female get the chance to step away from the counter he put a red apple on her tray next to her orange which earned him a raised brow "Ryota."

She beamed conveying her gratitude "May," and with that, she strode to her usual table. She automatically collapsed next to Izo and across from Marco more of a habit than anything "Hey guys," she greeted not sparing the men a mere glance, at that moment the platter in front of her held all of her attention and the commanders only chuckled in response. However, before the female could touch her food a wave of pain flooded her senses "What the hell?" She yelled glaring daggers at the cross-dresser.

"That wasn't a proper greeting," He hissed, meeting her angry stare with one of his own "Will you look at that ugly face of yours? You should take care of your skin," when she rolled her eyes he grimaced pinching her cheek "That's unladylike and do you plan to eat all of that? No wonder you got fat…" and so his criticism goes on and on.

"Man!" Rakuyou grunted rubbing his temples. Others growled or spat snide comments and all were ignored by the sixteen division's commander "Stop nagging, will ya?"

"Izo," May called cutting through the man's growing fury. He crossed his arms over his chest to appear as intimidating as he could, a sign that she has to reconsider her words hundreds of times before speaking "You look dashing today," she said with an innocent sweet smile "Is that a new dress?"

The cross-dresser opened his mouth then shut it without uttering a single word, after a moment of silence he cleared his throat "You…noticed?" He inquired, all anger replaced with astonishment.

May barked a laugh "Of course," while the brunette wasn't interested in dresses, makeup, and hairstyles complimenting Izo's clothes and style makes the man contented so why the hell won't she?

Thatch gave the female a very unsubtle thumb up when the 16th commander grinned and resumed eating his breakfast.

With a smile, May winked at the chef however her mirth vanished when her eyes fell on the empty site next to the brunet "Where is Haru?" An awkward silence and tensing befell the group, they traded meaningful looks but no one opened his mouth to answer thus she pushed further "I went to his room yesterday but he refused to open the door."

"He…" Thatch swallowed looking everywhere except for the female "Doesn't feel good."

She cast her gray eyes down her plate with an uneasy smile, they were hiding something and that troubled her more than anything "Wow I haven't noticed," her voice cracked and the sarcasm was lost, despite her attempt to cancel her emotions her hands shook and again none of them elaborated "What's wrong-"

"Leave him be yoi," sensing the growing discomfort of his brothers Marco sternly cut her short "he'll show up when he's ready."

"Ready?" Recognizing the authoritative tone, the brunette snapped failing to restrain her fury and confusion. Leave him be? She cared for the teen deeply and only wished to be of help "for what?" Thanks to the volume of her voice increasing by several octaves the occupant of the nearby tables turned to warily watch the quarrel.

The unfazed blond stared at her coolly "What we said about my orders?"

May's eyes narrowed and the knot in her throat tightened, throughout the two weeks of their blasted deal he never publicly cornered her like that. While her pride will survive the blow, she resented him for giving her no explanation about Haruta's state and appearing aloof as if they don't owe her one "Mustn't be questioned," she stood softly answering "as you wish, sir," to the group's astonishment she bowed her head then held her tray.

Marco's standoffish mask fell at her cold treatment, he thought she would protest or affront him like usual but instead, she gave him a dose of his own medicine. He watched her retreating back with devastating and immense guilt for she has done nothing to provoke his wrath. She has nothing to do with what happened with Thatch last night.

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys! How're you doing? :D_**

 ** _Well first sorry for the late update, I'll try to do it sooner next chapter :3_**

 ** _Thank you for following, favoring and reviewing...I love you all._**

 **Lizziecats :** **Hey there :D Thank you for your nice review and constant support! Sorry sorry for the late update but here it is :)) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **yaoi-freak2580** **: Lol Don't you think that Marco has his share of misfortune in this story as it is XD Thank you so so much, hope this chapter was also to your liking and sorry for the late update, hopefully next chapter won't take a month :3  
**

 **AnduriloTolkien** **: Thank you and here is pleeeeeenty of Marco :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter :))  
**

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine:**

 _Of Stalkers and Dragons:_

With slumped shoulders and a haunted expression May paced the halls of the Moby, she felt more defeated than angry now that her stomach is full to the brim and her brain is properly functioning with the haze of morning lifted. If she just saw past her hurt and thought more about the matter then it was only natural for the pirates to be discreet since it wasn't their place to indulge the secrets of the teen, to begin with.

Lashing out at the commanders was only due to her bruised pride which was thanks to a certain blond, at the memories of his troubling actions she huffed pushing her lower lips in a full pout.

Though after a jiffy the childish expression completely wiped out of her face to be replaced with a frown when she caught a glimpse of group of nurses, they were heatedly arguing about something and May could only roll her eyes and try to move through their circle without been noticed.

"Someone may as well be injured!" One of the soft-pink clothed females fiercely yelled at the others.

Another nurse sighed shaking her head "Or perhaps it's a mere prank," she said and when the others sent her a look arguing her to elaborate she shrugged explaining "considering the amount of the stolen supplies that is."

May glided through the mass of bodies quietly apologizing if she touched someone and trying to be as invisible as possible, it worked for awhile and the brunette was thrilled to avoid another confrontation and that was up until one of the nurses darted toward her colleague with a dizzying speed "Or _perhaps_ someone is heavily injured," she hissed quite offended by the way her friend took the matter lightly then her eyes fell directly on the brunette right behind her short comrade.

The nurse scowled studying the sneaking female and when May held her hand to push her way out of the group, the nurse's orbs widened from shock "Wait for a second," she said quietly but enough for the others to hear.

May stilled at her spot while stifling a long deep sigh. The nurse shoved her way toward her then none roughly grabbed her hands and closely examined the fresh bandages "Where did you get this?" She shook May's hands.

The brunette grumbled under her breath before grouchily answering "Born with them, I guess."

The nurse blinked, once then twice "No," she snorted humorlessly "God! No, I mean the band-aids and bandages."

"Oh!" May flushed, she thought they would make fun of her and it was rather easier to believe "Umm…" she stuttered looking at her hands "I…" she breathed before snapping her mouth shut and regarding her hands with confusion, she truthfully has no answer.

"Did you take them from the infirmary?" The nurse pressed with a scowl while inching closer to the brunette. Sure the number of the band-aids on the brunette wasn't even close to the missing amount of them and the same could be said for bandages but the nurse believed that the female could be hiding the rest for later use which wouldn't have been this irritating if only she had informed them beforehand.

May shook her head.

"Then how?" The pink clothes female sternly questioned.

The brunette frowned disliking the accusing tone of the nurse and the hushed whispers of the others but before she retorted a dark-blue haired nurse butted in "It was me," May looked at Minami with a raised eyebrow and she suspects the whole group of nurses did the same "I tended to her injuries yesterday," she shook her head "So no, she didn't steal anything."

Bemused, May opened her mouth to speak but Minami gave her no chance to utter a single syllable, she grabbed her hand from her colleague's clutch then dragged her away from the crowd…and that's how the two end up in May's room.

The brunette risked sideways glances at the quiet woman sitting on her bed to find her pulling her fingers nervously, her shoulders hunched and face lowered as if trying to hide behind the curtain of her tall hair which was a sign of guilt. _Weird_!

When silent grew unbearable, May cleared her throat and reflexively Minima looked at her "Did you?" The brunette asked holding her hands higher and wiggling her fingers.

At first, Minami seemed started that May spoke to her which was downward stupid since she was chilling in her room "O! Nah," her wavy tresses moved to and fro when she shook her head "I just thought you need help back there."

The brunette's eyebrow shot upward vanishing behind her bangs. Well yes, she needed help but Minami simply wasn't someone who offers anything freely "Thank you?" May blurted out pinning the nurse, who atypically blushed, with a doubtful look.

Minami fidgeted avoiding May's suspicious gazes "Look," she said lifting her head with what little she had regained from confident and bravery "I know we have a strained relationship…"

The former soldier gently but firmly interrupted "I'd go with not having one at all," with a frown she remembered all their interactions where the nurse mocked her head on and most of the times in front of other people but the brunette would either grumble under her breath or totally ignore her, contrary to the popular believes igniting hate-hate association wherever you go is very tiring "or maybe a one-sided strained relationship."

"See what I'm talking about," Minami murmured catching the resentment behind May's word which the brunette truly couldn't help feeling "I'm not here to blame you though. I've done my share of…bad things."

"Blame?!" She barked a jovial laugh leaning back into her rocking chair "Maybe I'm missing something but I don't remember doing my share of anything."

"Actually that's why I'm here," Minami stated timidly "You knew about William and I but you didn't tell anyone," her shoulders slumped and head dropped once more "I wanted to thank you and apologize."

May swiftly brushed off her words "No need, I hate gossiping," the nurse's gratitude was misplaced since May didn't do anything for her and the blue-haired female comprehended as much for she bit her lower lip almost drawing blood which made May instantly regret her actions, no satisfaction came from settling scores with a regretful party "He's a good guy," she added just as quick in attempt to fix her mistake.

Minami lifted her head with a dizzying speed, a confused look tracing her feature before a merry grin stretched her lips "Yes, he really is," even if she wished to, her excitement couldn't be contained or veiled. Her mesmerizing electric blue eyes sparkled with untold emotions which was too much for just fooling around.

The brunette cracked a faint smile "You love him," how could such a sweet thing as love blossom in a rough place like a pirate ship? She wondered.

Even though it was a statement, the nurse shyly nodded with flushed cheeks "Yes," she whispered "He doesn't have Marco's strength, Izo's sharpness or Thatch's bravery but he's a good guy and that's enough for me," even though her small speech was soft spoken, it was firmly defensive as if she foresaw May's frowning upon her choice which would have never happened. The brunette nodded anyway encouraging the female who talked like a chatterbox for hours about and only about her man and if it wasn't for the knock on the door, she wouldn't have stopped.

May openly laughed at the forlorn expression on the nurse's face when she was abruptly interrupted and to be honest the brunette was also enjoying her 'girls' time even though she barely spoke. Hearing funny, happy and sad stories about the couple was nice.

"Can't you just, I don't know…ignore it?" The nurse exclaimed as she watched the brunette edges toward the door.

May wondered if the possibility of it been important didn't strike the dark-blue haired female or maybe it did but the nurse deemed it less important than her never-ending talk anyway, and seeing how she was a touch conceited then the latter was more likely "Nope," the brunette replayed with a roll of her eyes earning a noisy huff which she ignored and opened the door.

"Hello, sweetie," Izo greeted her with a bright smile before chastely kissing her cheek "Have a moment to spare?" He asked and without waiting for approval walked in her room…so typical of the pushy impatient commander.

May trailed behind her friend but didn't expect him to stand frozen after two steps from her door until she bumped into his brawny back "What the hell?" she irritably grumbled rubbing her nose when she noticed the awkward atmosphere as silence engulfed the room, a silence the brunette was well acquainted with, the one before the storm.

"What this witch is doing here ha?" Izo squeaked glaring at May like it's her fault the nurse was there, his shrill voice increased several octaves than usual which caused her eardrums to painfully resonate.

The brunette gulped seeing the amount of anger in the commander's dark orbs "…Umm!" She inched backward risking a glance at the blue-haired female who she guessed must be hurt by Izo's hostility but instead of a cowering female, all she could see was an extremely pissed nurse with a furious expression.

Minami leaped to her feet then literally shoved the brunette behind her shorter form, placing herself right in front of the cannons which were now Izo's glares "None other than the captain has the right to ban me from any area aboard this ship and last time I checked da is the captain, not you!"

Izo pointed a finger at the woman, right between her eyes then started moving it annoyingly close to her face forcing the nurse to back up "I'm a commander! You insolent woman," he hissed through gritted teeth.

To May's horror the female has the audacity to mock him and you just don't do that "At least I don't transvest to achieve that, fuck you very much," she laughed mirthlessly and that was the commander's final straw and if it's possible the temperature of the room increased with his rising anger.

He leaned closer to the dwarfish female "Those are traditional dancer's clothes you _blue_ _wench_ ," oh, if he was a cobra he would've been spitting venom at Minami's face right now "See I ain't even trying to cross-dress, lass, yet onlookers say I outshines you," he smirked baring his teeth triumphantly.

Now, that wasn't an insult more than it's the plain truth –and a painful one for some- everyone knows that if Izo wore rags he'll still look beautiful than the majority of the female aboard the Moby, May included.

The ball of energy that was Minami jumped at him, clawing at whatever she has her hands on, Izo then snatched a pillow and used it to attack the female.

"Oi, guys?" May yelled when it all started to get chaotic "Can't you step outside my room and fight?" Watching her furniture been hurled and torn was truly painful. They both stopped. Good. but they didn't move out instead they glared daggers at the brunette who instantly held both hands in a peace gesture then nervously giggled "Take your sweet time," she mumbled getting her ass out of there before they vent their anger on her.

May planted her hands inside her pants then heaved a deep sigh, now been tossed to the sea kings is all that left to be done aboard this ship. She stood near the door and with a frown hearing the racket coming from inside, her room is been destroyed and she can't-do a single thing. Who could help her sort this mess? There is always mother hen Marco who enjoys spanking his brothers' butts for doing mischief but the brunette wasn't up to speaking to him and then came Izo who was supposed to be the rational brother "Who thought that making pirates brothers and sisters is a good idea?" They love and protect each other all right but their fights are more intense, someone will end up with a broken arm…if not a broken neck but the truth is that possibility of this happening would be higher if not for the family ties that those pirates created and cherished "Should I seek Whitebeard?" Her musing came to complete halt when she felt eyes watching her, her skin prickled and May instinctively turned around but whoever was hiding ran and she could only hear his footsteps decrescendoing.

Her frown deepened, she looked at her door then back at the hallways before she rolled her eyes and settled on tracking the person who was peeking at her ' _Maybe it's Haru_ ,' she reasoned with a grin, the boy loved games like no other upon this ship and seen him out of his quarter would be nice.

The chase carried on for a while and despite picking up her speed, May wasn't even close to catching the unknown person. He was fast and if it wasn't for the noise the floor makes under his feet he would be long lost to her "The heck?" She grumbled hearing _his_ footsteps blend with the noises of other people and after she took a sharp turn, she crashed right into a pirate holding cleaning tools.

The mops, brooms, buckets, dustpan and the brush scattered on the floor as the man lost his balance and fell.

"I'm…" May, who leaned into the wall for support, mumbled weakly. She looked down at the mess she made, then up at the hallway that was now crowded with pirates "I'm sorry," she crouched picking up a brush "Here let me-" her sentence was cut short when she looked up and caught a glimpse of someone running and she just knew that he was the same person that she was chasing "HEY! WAIT," the brunette yelled.

She really meant to put the brush between the hands of the pirate in front of her however she somehow winded up shoving it in his mouth but paid it no heed and resumed the hunt with insults and laughs thundering behind her.

Oh, she might end up the unfortunate sister with the broken neck.

Right after she took a turn to an empty corridor, a door was slammed shut. The brunette wheezed approaching the green painted door cautiously then arched a brow when she saw number 8 hung on it ' _A commander's room?_ ' She frowned as her hands gently traced some childish etching of the commanders' faces. Despite the poor drawings, she recognized some of the figures from their unique things like Vista by his mustache and Marco by his nest like hair but other she couldn't identify ' _There is more than sixteen_ ,' she noted noticing that some faces were scratched out by an X mark.

May straightened, took a deep breath then reached for the handle but before the door open someone whispered directly into her ear "What's up?"

She jumped shrieking like a frightened cat and, yes, she will deny it "Fuck!" She shouted pushing her bangs back and struggling to control her breathing.

The 7th division's commander looked at her while chewing on the end of a straw with a blasé unyielding expression "Language, baby doll," he sternly chastised.

May noisily exhaled then shot the pirate a sharp glare "A warning, Rakuyou," now she has also to fear for her heart rather than her neck "and what's wrong with my language hah? Is it not perfectly fitting of our setting?" She blurted out, sarcasm dripping off her voice. They were pirates and bad language shouldn't be a problem.

"Well," the commander rubbed the back of his neck, a troubled look tracing his feature then he sighed "technically yes," even though reluctantly he has agreed and the brunette couldn't help the smug smirk that broke into her face but it didn't last, the man inched closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek "But the setting dims in your striking presence and I say the foul tongue doesn't fit your cute face at all, love," he said with a fond tone and a warm smile.

The brunette shook her head while whistling "Smooth," she commented with a grin.

Rakuyou barked a laugh before pulling the female into a sidelong hug then literally dragging her back to the hallway "Wait!" She shrieked looking back at the green door "I was-"

The commander stopped and stared at the closed door as well but with a frown "That's Namur's quarter, the 8th division's commander," he said before casting his chocolate orbs down at the female "and I'm sure there is nothing of importance to you inside, now let's go, love," he pulled her once again "We have things to discuss."

May chanced a fleeting glance at the Namur's quarter before turning her attention to the pirate beside her oblivious to the fact that the green door has been opened and the said unknown commander has peered at their retreating backs.

For the time been, he was ordered not to go near the female since she has never seen a merman before but his curiosity took the better of him ' _She seems like fun_ ,' he thought then giggled recalling their brief tag game.

* * *

For awhile Rakuyou spoke of nothing other than explaining why pushing a brush onto someone's mouth is such a bad idea which had May rolling her eyes "You rarely use words commander," she remarked, "I'm sure shoving anything down someone's throat will have you talk this much."

He hummed earnestly thinking of her words "I guess," he nodded then tightened his grip on her shoulder adding "In the worst case it'll move my anger and fist," seeing her red cheeks hinted that she figured out what he meant by ' _worse case'_. Good. "Has Izo spoken to you?"

She sighed out of relief when he swiftly changed the subject "Uh-uh, he came to my room and…got occupied with Minami," May frowned when he laughed aloud "Where are we going?"

"To my quarter, dear," he said looking at her "You need shelter anyway," she pouted when he winked at her.

Once they reached his quarter which was surprisingly tidy and clean they stilled on an archaic wooden table, Rakuyou offered her wine that she accepted after he convinced her that it was light "The thing is not only humans exist in our world, there are other species," he said choosing to get straight to the main topic.

May sipped of her glass then signaled him to continue "Go on," she uttered.

The 7th commander snorted leaning back on his sit "You're taking the matter better than expected."

"I'd say a natural reaction after meeting trolls," she responded without batting an eye, a smirk stretching her lips.

Rakuyou placed a hand over his heart feigning hurt "Ouch," he breathed. The brunette laughed playfully swatting his arm "Not you."

"I know, love, I know," he answered between giggles then cleared his throat and sat straighter "Let me tell you all about the races and tribes here," and with a smile, he started talking of the merfolk and fishmen then giants, skypieans, and Mink Tribe.

They drank their wine, talked and laughed. Even though he rarely spoke Rakuyou's thoughts were organized and clear which makes importing them to her easy, he was a good storyteller as well.

By the end of his last story about the dwarves of Dressrosa, May was crammed into the wooden chair with her limps drawn up to her torso and head rested on Rakuyou's chest. She raised her head and shot the pirate a disbelieving look "No ghosts?" The commander's orbs twinkled with delight as he shook his head "Fairies maybe?" She quizzed hopefully but once more his answer was negative "Then how about dragons? Flying beasts with spikes-like teeth and skin as dark as sky night," she sat straighter grinning brightly while the 7th roared with laughter "Blood red glimmering eyes and breath as hot as burning coals in a hearth."

"I see…" Rakuyou gently ruffled her brown hair, giggles escaping his lips "I see that you like dragons."

May gave him a look then snort "Who doesn't?"

"Someone who has the pleasure to meet such creatures," the commander mumbled earning an excited optimistic stare "and no," he added quickly "No dragons here," her face fell at his gruff respond then she pouted leaning back on her chair "Sea-kings are the closest being to dragons."

He chuckled when May gagged in utter disdain "How dare you?" She quizzed with tone dripping of fake shock and anger while punching his arm "Dragons are supposed to look majestic, not snotty ugly creatures."

"Now, now love," he pulled her into a swift one-sided hug and rubbed her arm soothingly before standing "There is another _important_ matter I should tell you about," he said and after she hummed he took a deep breath then added "Not only human can 'consume' devil fruits but objects as well," the brunette laughed until her stomach ached and tear rolled down her cheeks "I'm not jesting," Rakuyou stated but for the life of her she couldn't stop laughing.

He walked toward his bed incoherently grumbling, he crouched and pulled a basket from under it "Have you finished?" He asked the giggling female before placing the basket on the table.

May shook his head earning a grunt from the pirate "I've someone to introduce to you," without waiting for response he jerked the cover revealing a dark metallic weapon consisted of a long chain attached to a spiked ball "Say hey to Draco," a snide comment was on the tip of her tongue for she thought he was mocking her interest in dragons however instead of words a yelp went out of her lips when the weapon stirred and she abruptly leaned backward causing the chair to slip from under her rear "That would've gone much better if you just listened," Rakuyou unapologetically mumbled when she fell with a loud thud.

The brunette got to her feet with a dizzying speed and gazed at Draco with wonder-filled orbs "Oh my goodness," she uttered breathlessly when the weapon titled its metallic head and blinked at her. May approached it carefully then outstretched her arm until her fingers lightly brushed the cold metal that was Draco's face and the weapon leaned on her touch "Did you see that?" She squeaked excitedly shifting her gaze to Rakuyou.

"Yes, I saw," the commander grinned at her child expression "It appears he got himself a soft spot for you like his wielder."

May whistled "Smooth," she commented then ran a hand between Draco's spikes adding "But Draco is smoother."

"Hey now, no flirting," Rakuyou grumbled feigning displeasure.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you for following, favoring and reviewing. Your support is most appreciated :))**_

 **AndurilofTolkien:** **Lol and she has no idea what's happening with him, well, until she found out who prepared her cup of tea that is ;) which means next chapter. Thank you so much for your constant support :D  
**

 **yaoi-freak2580 : Poor Marco is just confused :(( Lol Whitebeard is having quite the show and of course he'll have a say in the matter :3 I just LOVE your review (like I said it's make me smile each time I read it) and I'm so grateful for your understanding. How can't I accept your sweet, sweet offer? See you there :))**

 **Guest : Thank you so much, unfortunately there is no interaction between Marco and May in this chapter but next chapter you'll definitely have your 'progress' ;)) Oh, your review was great. I'm also a non-native english speaker :D *Fighting* _**

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the very,very late update I had many things to deal with.  
Please enjoy this chapter and hope it's worth the long wait... **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

 _Mending The Past's Wounds:_

May stifled a sigh of relief when Marco walked right past her hiding spot without noticing her. During her outraged episode after her argument with the blond, she skipped their morning training session and as you all know spent her time with Minami.

Now the brunette deeply regretted it, not only because she failed to honor a commitment but because she has a strong feeling that the 1st division's commander won't let it slip easily and she doesn't blame him for it…just trying to postpone their _cordial_ meeting as long as she could.

"What are you doing there hiding like a burglar?" A feminine voice loudly squeaked and then just like that May's bliss completely abolished before hitting its fever pitch.

The brunette double checked that Marco has positively left the area before she turned to face the pink-clothed female "Look who talks," she stated planting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes "Her honor, our respectable blue nurse," Minami cringed at the nickname while glaring daggers at May who smirked "Happy to see you in one piece," she quickly added soothing the stormy mood of the nurse.

Minami beamed crossing her hands over her chest and proudly lifting her head "Thanks though I can't say the same about the commander," her happy demeanor instantly dimed which seized the brunette's attention "Umm…" she rubbed the back of her neck then mumbled under her breath "or your room, for that matter."

May grimaced when she couldn't fathom what the female grumbled: "come again?" She quizzed stepping closer to Minami.

The nurse waved her hands frantically in front of her "N-Nothing," she stammered out.

May gazed at the female with calculating eyes before forcing through gritted teeth "I can guess," but before the brunette could add another word the dwarfish woman pulled her into an awkward and uncomfortable, giving there distinct heights, one armed hug and somehow forced her to move on which surprised the former soldier since she thought the nurses were…well, physically frail.

"Let's talk no more of the _vile_ things," the nurse chirped joyfully then tugged May closer by her neck to whisper "Did you know what I and Willy did today?" Her blue eyes twinkled with merriment and mischief.

The brunette grimaced shrugging the female's arm off her shoulder "No," she said rolling her orbs sluggishly for the nurse to see "and I wish not to know for discussing your intimate life would surely be the most wicked thing to do."

Minami childishly puffed her cheek seemingly upset "You're no fun," she whined.

May sighed and what other could she do in front of this spoiled female pirate? She tiredly waved her hands shooing the nurse away "Not now Minami," _How about never?_ Her mind supplied.

Instead of complying out of dignity like the brunette thought the nurse would react, the blue-haired female looked alerted "What is it?" She quizzed with widening orbs all her babyish actions instantly discarded.

The former soldier rubbed the back of her head perplexed by both, Minami's reply to her rude retort and her own swinging mood for she spent a great time with Rakuyou so what has roiled her temper? "I'm just…" she sighed tiredly "Worried about Haru," she truly missed him for his company was simply irreplaceable.

The nurse was lost at first "Haru?" She breathed with confusion plain in her tone before her face lit with recognition "Oh, Haruta!" She exclaimed with a broad smile and when May nodded the female added with an earnest air "Yes our wee commander has it really bad," at the sight of the brunette's crestfallen expression she hastily quipped in an attempt to comfort her "But worry not, all will be over once the reminiscent of his parents' death pass."

The brunette opened her mouth then shut it like a dying fish out of its water then to Minami's bafflement she leaned back until her head hit the wooden wall with a loud thud "I'm an idiot," she hissed closing her eyes while wondering why she had never questioned the existing of a kid aboard a pirate ship, why a kid his age is able to hold his own in a serious fight "The biggest idiot on both worlds," she murmured placing her hands above her closed orbs as realization hit her hard. Haruta was an orphan kid which shouldn't be surprising but acknowledging it pained her anyway and that he had been adopted by Whitebeard long enough for him to be a qualified commander.

' _What happened to his family?'_ She silently wondered ' _what kind of horror the boy witnessed at such an early age?'_

"Then I'd say admitting your flaws, is your first smart move," Minami commented though she couldn't cancel the touch of concern in her voice "No matter how small it appears, in your case, hope isn't totally lost…" the nurse trailed off when May aimed one of her most hateful scorching glares at her.

With a vein painfully throbbing at her temple, the brunette pushed away from the wall snapping "When I am insulting myself I'd appreciate it if you shut your toilet."

The blue-haired female placed her fingers on her mouth stifling her giggles "Ops," she said "Maybe I pushed too far," dejected by the nurse's carefree manners, the brunette sighed stuffing her hands into her pockets then walked away. Minami who didn't get May's silent message to stay away or decided to totally ignore it trailed behind her like a shadow and after a while of blissful silence the nurse earnestly stated: "You never asked me why I treated you badly before."

May groaned considering going to Marco by her own volition all if it means to get away from the nagging nurse "I will," she whispered loud enough to be heard "when I give a fuck."

"I was jealous," ignoring her menacing answer, Minami blurted out causing the brunette to freeze and ever slowly turned to face the nurse with confusion written all over her face "of your beauty," the blue-haired clarified.

Even though the female was dead serious May couldn't help the raucous laugh that escaped her lips, Minami was jealous of her? The soft looking woman with silky blue hair, twinkling eyes and apparent grace envy the dull one? Absurd! If anything it should be the other way around but if this was the nurse's way to cheer her up then she succeeded.

With red flushed cheeks and a plain sulky glare, Minami huffed aloud planting her hands on her hips and patiently waited for the brunette's laughter to cease "So you know, I'm not jesting," she snapped and before the former soldier could say anything she added "You're really rude and tactless with no freaking fashion sense whatsoever but despite all your plain flaws you get a hella lot of attention, I thought it to be a trick of some sort…how easily you befriend my brothers with little to no effort."

"And you think the reason is," May said flipping a strand of her hair back in what she imagined an elegant move "My irresistible beauty."

Surprisingly, Minami maintained her patient in front of the brunette's teasing "It's not your appearance or manners of what I speak," she said shrugging "I observed that no genuine praise or severe critic affect your person, you're extremely comfortable in your own skin and so comfort you radiate but…" she drops her head then whispered to herself "How come?"

May faintly, sadly smiled wondered if all the nurse sought out was some crazy secret behind her strong ties with the crew and not friendship "It isn't a question of comfort, really. After you taste hunger, wear cold and entertain death anything will do," she answered, "As for people when they treat you like an invisible ghost for so long, a ghost to you they become."

The nurse frowned "That sounds lonely…cold and not like you," because all she witnessed was the happy confident version of May or was it until she changed that Minami truly paid her attention and deemed her deceitful?

"Your family saw me for who I am, extended their hands and all I did was simply reach out," it seems that, albeit strangers, weirdoes -with no freaking fashion sense- recognize each other's nature and accept it as it is which is the closest thing to love at first in the world.

With hunched shoulders, the nurse lowered her head in shame "We're the opposites of each other," she uttered barely audibly.

May giggled finding truth in the nurse's words "I'm not in need of your elegant overflowing dresses, colorfully painted nails and beautiful hairstyles, however, I like seen them on you," she might have no interest in wearing dresses or other girly things but that doesn't imply they don't enthrall her at times "They suit you," she beamed, there is nothing wrong with wearing jeans pants or pink dresses, veiling her whole body or dressing in a bikini as long as it's her choice and she's comfortable with it.

The brunette was surprised when the nurse hurled herself toward her, enveloping her in a tight hug "Sorry for what I've done to you," she mumbled resting her forehead on May's shoulder "How can I make it up to you?"

Feeling utterly awkward and lost, May raised and lowered her arms several times with no idea what she has to do "You really don't have to," she blurted out forcing herself to relax and then with an amused smile she looked down at the dwarfish woman whose head barely reached her chin "Emm…" she hummed tracing the pattern of the woman's beautifully styled hair with her eyes until they widened when they reached hairpins "In a second thought," she murmured remembering Haruta "I need two hairpins."

Minami hastily drew away with a frown marring her figure "That's all?"

"Yep," May joyfully chirped and when the blue-haired female took the hairpins and offered them to her she grinned like a mad woman "That will do, thank you," she nothing but snatched the hairpins from the nurse's hand then stormed off waving at her "Bye Bye! See you later."

Minami blinked as she watched the brunette's retreating back "Huh?" She breathed with confusion plain on her face.

* * *

Once she disappeared out of the nurse's range of sight, May allowed herself to relax "Urgh," she groaned aloud rolling her shoulder "Acting nice is tiring," she grumbled although with flushed cheeks from embarrassment "It isn't my thing," she looked at the hairpins resting innocently on the palm of her hand "It's time to do what I excel at," she smirked diabolically resuming her saunter toward Haruta's quarter "being bad."

After a jiffy, the brunette collided with someone. It was at a sharp turn of the hallway and her mind was preoccupied with her destination to properly pay any attention, she heard a shrill shirk that she has become very acquainted with then saw food and plates flying in the air, however before May has the chance to suck in a deep breath Thatch moved with dizzying speed catching each plate with the food that originally occupied it and balancing them on a tray without as much as dropping one bit of the food.

The chef heaved a long sigh out of relief which snapped the brunette out of her daze "Impressive," she praised clapping her hands with a smirk.

Thatch steadied the tray on one hand then bowed "You honored me Milady," he said amusement plain in his voice "Thank you," he bowed lower illustrating his long, long forgotten etiquettes.

The brunette giggled "One would think you're not human after this awesome display."

The commander grinned "I'm no human, especially in bed," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and here goes his etiquettes.

"Cut it out, idiot," May chastised but not unkindly "Thinking about it is off-putting," even though the sentence was nothing more than a mumble, Thatch heard it loud and clear.

"I know I'm overwhelming," he chirped posing like a damn proud peacock.

May facepalmed hard groaning at the chef's idiocy…or rather his make-believe one "I was by no mean complimenting you," she clarified failing miserably to prevent a smile from crowning her mouth "If that is your idea of been charming then I feel sorry for your love life."

"Anyhow," he said stressing each syllable while waving off her concerns "Where were you going? Lunch is been served right now," with a frown, Thatch pointed behind him and at the direction of the galley.

The brunette rubbed the back of her head thinking of some excuse but her options are limited given that they were aboard a ship "Stretching my legs?"

"Thought so," Thatch merrily laughed causing the female to arch a brow at the possibility of him buying her petty lie "What would you be doing here other than avoiding Marco?"

May flushed with anger when the chef saw through her, she balled her hands into fists while glaring at him like a haunted woman "Who said anything ab-…AH!" her sentence was cut short when he shoved the tray of food into her chest and he left her no option other than holding it "What the HECK!" The brunette shrieked.

"Why won't you take food to Haruta?" That got her attention and instantly calmed her nerves "That would help you stretch your legs," Thatch added as a way of persuading when the female didn't answer.

"But Thatch," the whining way with which she said his name amused him greatly "I'm not allowed near him," she mumbled, her head lowered and shoulders hunched. Well, May was already on her way to see the teen but no one should know of her plan…Thatch included.

The 4th commander cleared his throat then harshly ordered pointing at the empty hallway ahead of them "Bolt," he said "This is your commander's orders," and, oh, she had never thought that a day would come when she would be happy to hear those words.

The female rapidly blinked "I…" she tried but the words failed and what she could do when the brunet has given her legitimate access to Haru other than accept it with a heartfelt: "Thank you so much."

May eagerly turned to leave, not wishing to waste any time however the chef called her back "Hey, hey," he softly murmured hastily grabbing hold of her elbow "Wait," he stepped closer, easily invading her personal space and next thing she knew is the feel of his warm lips on the tip of her cold nose before he sprinted ditching her dumbass shocked-self.

"Hey?" She called but he was long gone and her voice didn't exceed a whisper "What just…?" she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment before she let out a venomous hiss then stormed toward Haruta's quarter with her foot heavily hammering the floor "One of those days I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

May took a deep breath then knocked "It's lunch time," she chirped hoping the teen will answer but her only response was an unnerving silence, she sighed shaking her head "Fine! Plan B then," the brunette carefully placed the tray on the floor then retrieved Minami's hairpins from her pocket while crouching in front of the young commander's door.

Picking locks was almost a futile skill in her previous world giving that electronic locks were used often than not and you wouldn't want to try your luck, the only rule of their homeless small gang of kids was to remain unmarked by the police and trying to break into the wrong house won't provide you that but it was a skill nonetheless. For someone who lived in the streets and has all the time in the world to do nothing particular, learning how to pick locks seemed just right.

Her fingers nimbly worked, not as fast as the old days but enough for the time being since the hallways of the Moby were empty so she could focus more on the task in her hands.

May grinned when a soft click sounded "Yes," she threw a fist in the air celebrating her small victory before reverting to her calm self with a clear her throat, she held the tray of food then nervously opened the door.

A frown traced her feature at the sight of the dimly lit room, the messy floor and the still full tray of Haruta's breakfast. Anger replaced anxiety when her eyes spotted the tent on the bed where the teen lies and she barely restrained herself from yanking the blanket from over him and yell at him until the last drop of ocean evaporate but other than venting her rage at him which Haru wasn't truly the main cause of, this technique would do nothing to help the teen it will only worsen his case.

He's in the course of a very hard period of life, May reasoned. Who didn't question himself, others or even the deity during puberty? For someone, it may have just been the phase when he/she fussed about the shape of their noses or eyebrow, the time when they wished they were born in another family or be a different person altogether.

As for others, it's the period of eruptions, not a trivial act of rebellion but a deeply buried anger bursting out. Days of desperation inscribed with a razor in a wrist, a pure soul craving changes and wounded heart that may seem at that moment beyond repair, however, May know better that all agonies pass, the wounds will heal and scar but the changes at the end will be sure as hell worth it.

The brunette sighed placing the tray next to the one from breakfast on the table with a soft thump causing the teen to swiftly rise while tossing the cover aside; the female would have laughed at his shocked expression if it wasn't for the serious matter that they should discuss "You live on eating flies? Cause that damn makes sense," Haruta closed his mouth at her stern remark.

He blinked watching as the brown-haired female rushed toward the Porthole then forcefully threw the curtains open causing him to hiss like a cat when the sun's rays hit his eyes "What are you doing?" He snapped and as if just been slapped out of his sleep he rephrased his question "Wait! How did you get in?"

May sighed walking back to the wide opened door "It doesn't matter," she closed the door while looking straight at Haru's eyes "does it?" She dared him to argue but he only flinched under her scary gazes and as foolish as it was thought of a better way to use her ability in picking locks "What a mess," she mumbled picking up some of his shirts on her way to his bed.

Haruta intently watched the brunette, her calm demeanor mocking him and provoking his anger "Last I checked, your duties didn't extend to cleaning the commanders' personal rooms," his satisfaction from seeing her flinch didn't last long for rather than retorting like he thought she would do May simply closed the distance between them then dropped down with her back at him then closed her eyes with pained expression.

After a moment of utter silence in which Haruta drowned in his guilt the female finally spoke "Hurting others won't make it better," she said choosing to be the voice of reason in their discussion instead of fueling his anger.

The young commander lowered his head "I'm sorry," and he wholeheartedly meant it.

May turned to look at him with a smile "It's alright," her orbs almost instinctively searched his wrists but to her great joy there were no scars "Have you read ' _Liar Noland'_?"

"Millions of times," He answered with confusion plain in his voice but before he could ask about the reason behind her question she continued.

"At first I thought he brought death upon himself, since he could've lived in Jaya and judging by his history with the Shandia tribe they won't deny him anything or at least when he decided to return he should have kept what he witnessed there to himself," she said while gently ruffling Haruta's hair "But about the fifth time I reread the story, my first impression has totally changed. He was a researcher so of course he would leave the city of gold behind and return to his homeland to pass his knowledge to his family and the people close to his heart," and maybe gathering lore from all over the world and bringing it to his people was the sole reason behind his adventures "Won't you do the same?"

Haruta eagerly nodded now intrigued by hearing his childhood favorite story from another point of view.

"I tried to find a fitting ending to the story, after all, shouldn't the good people live happily ever after?" She asked faintly smiling since normally she won't confess her preference of happy ending tales.

"And?" Haruta argued her to continue.

"As disheartening as it seems, I found none," May took a deep breath preparing herself for what will surely come after her words were spoken, "I just accepted the fact that not all the best ending are happy and beautiful."

It didn't take long seen as almost instantly the commander's eyes narrowed as he connected the link between his situation and her words "So you hint there couldn't be a better ending for my parents and I should accept it, is that's it?" He snapped feeling his rage returning ten folds stronger "Must I _easily_ let go?" The teen sarcastically asked with a mocking undertone.

"Hasn't Noland's failure and death safeguarded his legendary friendship with Calgara?" The brunette countered his questions with another "Hasn't that prevented the greedy king from taking over the city of gold and killing the Shandia tribe?" He knew the answers all right but he failed to see the link to himself and he could only praise the female mentally for changing his anger to puzzlement yet once again.

Seen the confusion writing all over his face May clarified with firm voice "It's okay to mourn your losses, never let go! However, it's _disrespectable_ to depreciate what those sad ending bestowed on you," at that the teen froze "I believe your parents' death wasn't in vain after all, haven't their sacrifices end up with you adopted into Whitebeard's big loving family?" Her expression softened at the sight of Haruta's doe eyes shin with tears "Sometimes the bitter ending is none other than a beginning of a greater story," she turned her face giving him his privacy and for that he was grateful "it's all depending on which way we see it."

After a while of silence and sporadic sniffles, May felt awkward so she rose to leave but a hand on her wrist restrained her "Stay," he said wiping his eyes with his free hand then smiled "I'd like to show you some pictures of my childhood."

The brunette beamed collapsing on the bed "How lucky I am," she chirped as the teen reached for a wooden box on his nightstand and placed it between the two of them.

Haruta rolled his orbs "Don't dare call me 'cute'," he hissed glaring daggers at the female then he opened the box when she swore on her honor and hand her one of his photos as a toddler with his parents.

With a grin, May squeaked "Sooooo sweet," and right after her exclamation Haruta smacked her directly in the face with a pillow while yelling "Don't call me names!"

Their playful fight carried on as Haru showed her his treasured pictures since the brunette couldn't help squeak whenever she saw a baby Haru then they shared the food that May brought after the teen's loud declaration of been very hungry and afterward the female recounted some of her childhood stories in exchange of some of his until they eventually fell into a deep restful sleep…

* * *

To Marco, lunch seemed more peaceful than the last few weeks. Too peaceful for his taste seen how Haruta wasn't present in their table, and now neither the tomboy does. At first, he thought she would be occupying another table thanks to his shitty behavior this morning toward her but no, no matter how hard he searched for her with his eyes in the crowd May was nowhere to be found and Izo's murderous glares weren't helping his case one bit "Where is May?" Vista asked no one in particular and Marco silently rejoiced ' _Finally!_ ' but when everyone shrugged the 1st commander frowned.

"Who's the last one to see her yoi?" He quizzed before he could restrain himself and now they looked at him as if he just sprouted another head…or like he killed his pet in Izo's case.

Rakuyou opened his mouth to answer for he assumed it with him she last spoke but Thatch beat him to it "It was me I guess," the chef rubbed the back of his head nervously "I may have given her a small task to see to."

"Pray it isn't something weird or else I'll cut your balls, fry them on slow fire then force them down your throat," Izo said somehow calmly then resumed eating like he didn't just scare the hell out of the brunet.

Pale-faced, the 4th commander yelled, "I would never!" The others looked at him with doubt plain in their face "Well, I _could_ never!" He corrected and they all simultaneously nodded "I bided her take food to Haruta," Thatch hastily added.

Instead of scolding him until her eardrums explore like he expected the commanders nodded while Izo sighed "Someone has to talk to him out of it," the 16th muttered "It's thanks to puberty that I found myself between you lots…" at that the commanders traded amused looks and chuckled.

Times seemed to fly as each commander goes about his business and the evening was swiftly upon them. Marco sighed when once again he didn't spot Haruta or May in the crowd gathered at the main deck thus he volunteered to hand over their dinner. Volunteered, more like unceremoniously snatched the tray from Thatch hands and went below deck without saying a word.

At the first, the blond softly knocked on Haruta's door and when no answer came he turned the doorknob in the slim hope of finding it unlocked and to his bewilderment the door opened "Haruta?" He called announcing his presence then went inside. He stood at the threshold for a while with wide-opened eyes as he took in the view of May and Haruta cuddled up and peacefully sleeping ' _So, she succeeded_ ,' he rejoiced giving that the teen wouldn't have it otherwise.

He placed the tray on the table and smiled when he saw the one from lunch empty then covered the slumbering form of his siblings, he kissed Haruta's forehead before hesitantly dropping a chaste one on May's as well.

Marco occupied his time with tiding Haru's room as best as he could and when he finished, he placed a chair next to the bed and sat in front of the sleeping duo. He didn't wait long before the brunette began stirring then she stretched her arms humming and purring like a cat. The blond fought a smile while silently watching her.

When May finished her antics she carefully rolled Haruta off of her then sat up, she groggily rubbed her eyes and giggled at what the teen mumbled before kissing his forehead. She made to leave the room but froze midway when the commander's silhouette entered her line of vision "Marco's blasted arse!" She yelped then flushed to the root of her hair when she found out that the said arse's owner is the one sitting in front of her.

"My what yoi?" He grumbled with a raised brow when she didn't answer he considered giving her a piece of his mind but then he thought against it when the teen snored so he stilled on pointing at the door with a jerk of his head.

The brunette slowly shook her head relishing in the safety of Haruta's quarter. Marco looked at her shocked before composing himself and glared daggers at her "Out!" He hissed quietly but firmly, at that a pouting May stood and grudgingly followed after him outside.

* * *

 _ **So how was it? More of Marco and May will be in the next chapter...**_

 **yaoi-freak2580 : I was so uncertain about the previous chapter since it doesn't have much of Marco but I guess it turned out all right :D Thank you for your nice review and constant support, hope you liked this one as well :))**

 **starelight : I intended for May to found out that her fairy was Marco in this chapter but...:( But Well, next chapter you'll have it ;) Thank you for your review hope you like this chapter.**

 **AndurilofTolkien : Haha yeah but talking about Merfolks isn't like meeting one, next chapter May will meet Namur and we'll see how she'll react to that, thank you for your review and constant support, sorry for the late update hope you enjoyed this chapter :))**

 **Guest( 1): Thank you so much for nice review, next chapter May and Namur will meet each other :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest (2): Oh my god someone still remember May's necklace, that made my day :D :D To answer your questions No, Marco won't return it (He found it then it is his now xD) and yes, Stephan is ****certainly** **going to appear (What a story without a cute fluffy pet?) Sorry for the late update and Thank you for your nice review...P.S: Stephan won't be cute xD**

 _ **Thank you for you reviews, favorites and following.**_

 _ **See You Next Chapter...Until then Have Great Days :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one:**

 _Actions Speak Louder Than Words:_

Once the door of the teen's quarter gently closed Marco folded his arms into his chest while sternly glaring at the female who looked at the suddenly interesting wooden floor and traced circles with her toes then he heaved a deep sigh feeling no desire to incite another fight with her so instead he softly asked: "How is he?"

With dizzying speed May looked up, her gray eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar. She dumbly blinked at the blond then pointed at herself to make sure he was addressing her and Marco knew something was off when he found her antics cute rather than stupid, he growled in warning which did the trick seeing how she cleared her throat and composed herself "He needs rest," the brunette answered though aware that this response was anything but satisfying so she hastily added "Tomorrow we'll see," she smiled wryly when the blond blankly nodded as he gazed at the closed door.

Although his expression was that of utter boredom May could easily spot the sadness pooling within his mesmerizing blue orbs and it was until Marco turned his back at her that the female realized she was openly staring at his figure "Let's go yoi," he ordered when she didn't follow after him.

"W-Where?" She stuttered scurrying to walk beside him "I'm tired and sleepy," she blurted out then stretch her arm and loudly yawned to emphasize her point.

The commander tsked "Aren't you tired of lying yoi?" He mockingly quizzed before flashing an annoyed look at her "and by the way, haven't you skipped training today?"

May averted her orbs then nervously rubbed the nape of her neck "So you know, I had _important_ things to take care of," if you considered listening to Minami's chatter an important task then she didn't lie.

Upon hearing her words the commander starred at the female with puzzlement plain on his face before swiftly scolding his expression and smirking "Is that so?" He quizzed haughtily "Clearly you must atone for your negligence yoi, now, follow me," he hurried, gesturing her to do the same "with your mouth shut of course," despite her curses she trailed after him with a dark aura looming over her head.

On their way to Marco's quarter many greeted them or awkwardly wished them a goodnight but the female's razor-sharp glares told them that their wishes…well, will only stay wishes? Though no one has the nerve to investigate what the duo was up to "Good evening May, Marco," Vista greeted, bowing slightly while tipping his top hat.

The 1st commander nodded in greeting while the brunette squeezed her way to stand before him "Vista," she peeped with a smile.

The mustached commander beamed at the female and if possible his grin broadened even more when he noticed the disdainful way his blond brother gazed at the oblivious female over her head ' _Like he is sucking a lemon,_ ' Vista thought amusing himself ' _Jealousy much,_ ' he snorted betting his decade of brotherhood with Marco that May's warm greeting to him was the main reason for such an expression. Somehow the brunette, albeit unintentionally, always bring out the bad in his brother "Your presence has been dearly missed Milady," he said, on a whim pushing a starry strand behind his sister's ear while sideway watching Marco's reaction and he wasn't disappointed seeing how the blond stiffly crossed his arms into his chest with a raised brow.

The brunette rubbed the back of her head not thinking much of the 5th commander actions "Sorry, I kind of got…distracted."

"Nonsense!" Vista dismissed her pretext "It's thanks to our –we commanders- meeting with Pops this morning that we didn't meet up in the training quarter as usual."

With widening eyes and agape mouth May gawked at the dark-haired commander while Marco growled glaring at him "A meeting?" She parroted turning her gazes toward the blond who despite reverting to his bored self he didn't dare make an eye contact with the female and instead non-flinchingly starred at his now uncomfortable brother "Atone for my negligence _yoi_ ha?" She mocked hardly containing her boiling anger.

The 5th division's commander awkwardly smiled "I deeply apologize for I fear my words caused a rift between the two of you," he interjected in hopes of mending what he has accidentally messed up however that didn't get him the wished results.

May's fury seemed to skyrocket when the mustached commander sincerely expressed his regret, he has done no wrong and thus shouldn't be the one asking for forgiveness "Someone has to apologize but it's not you Vista" she snapped turning to leave but Marco prevented her by enclosing a hand firmly around her upper arm though not vigorously since she could've easily shake off his hold on her if the female so wished to.

Marco sighed when the brunette didn't fight him then gave a meaningful look to Vista who nodded and with a quiet farewell left the two to their own device "What should I do yoi?" The blond tiredly whispered and when the female's only response was a confused rumble he gently shook her forearm "You wouldn't heed my words be it I asked, commanded or deceived you," he was aware of the fact that his voice increased in volume with each word he uttered but the commander didn't care or rather could not control his wrath "You're all lovey-dovey with the others but when it comes to _me_ you refuse to listen, opposing me just for the sake of it yoi, is it that funny?" He quizzed pulling her closer and searchingly pouring the troubled sea of his eyes into her silver widening ones.

"No, I don't," May gasped, her orbs glasses baring her internal hurt for him to see "Aren't you the one who detested my existence aboard this ship, to begin with? Warning me against hurting your brothers then making me their servant when I didn't run off," she really liked it on the Moby Dick even though she wasn't a part of the crew-yet- they treated her no less than a member of their big family but if she didn't get Marco's approval then she won't ever feel at ease for the entire crew look up to him. His expression softened upon hearing her statement and after a second of utter stillness in which May thought the world stopped and she has been lost within his twinkling orbs, he loosened his grip on her upper arm just for it to encircle her elbow "What are you doing?" She screeched.

"I will no longer ask," he murmured, softly turned her arm so her forearm is now vertically between them "I'll simply do what I deems right yoi," and with that been steadfastly said Marco's free hand embraced hers surprising the female and rendering her speechless "This I have been doing for decades now so just shut it and let me take care of you as I did my brothers," she wouldn't, couldn't take her eyes off his and the warmth that ignited within her chest seemed to engulf her whole being. She didn't realize that the itchiness of her orbs were unshed tears until they spilled out, greatly surprising her and confusing him.

He groaned then rushed toward his quarter pulling her behind him by their still linked hands "I can take care of myself just fine," she snapped with a shaky voice while wiping her eyes dry then added quietly "I'm no child, baka," but the firm squeeze May gave his hand told Marco that she maybe doesn't hate the idea of him taking care of her like she pretended to be which brought a fond smile to his face.

The trip to Marco's quarter didn't take long despite the fact that he took the longest way which by no mean was lost to May but she chose to say nothing on the matter "Sorry for disrespecting you," once they entered his dark room she nervously apologized "form the moment we first met that it is," she failed miserably to stifle her giggles at the recollection of their first encounter which truly gave her the creep at that time.

He shook his head, she couldn't see his expression in the darkness but the female could as hell hear his quiet chuckles "I wasn't a kind host, now was I?" He stepped inside rekindling the candles with a flick of his fingers; the room glowed with a Cyan enchanting light that instantly fades into a pale yellow. Marco turned to observe the brunette's amusing reaction and wasn't disappointed at the sight of her wide opened eyes as she took in her surrounding like she could catch a glimpse of his long dying blue fire "I apologize for that yoi and any action that may have upset you," their orbs connected and hers widened even more if possible when he smiled.

She could count on the fingers of one hand the times May saw him smile so softly like that, it was one of the things about him she found mesmerizing more than his magical fire and more than the crack of dawn itself. He appears less grumpy and younger "Uh-huh" she acknowledged his words averting her eyes with flushed cheeks "Soooo," as cheerful as May could muster she said in an attempt to dispatch the awkwardness of the atmosphere "what am I supposed to help you with?"

Marco sighed "Paperwork and many of it yoi," he cringed at the thought of the offending pieces of paper but well, now he has an assistant or at least company giving that he planned the whole thing so the female won't go draining herself with extra training. In his quarter there was one chair and desk thus he brought a small table from a storage room earlier, the only thing left was something to sit on. When he moved toward his wardrobe the female reflexively trailed after him "Be comfortable and take a seat yoi I'll swiftly set up something to sit on," he said glancing at her over his shoulders.

With a red face, May hummed averting her eyes before persistently shaking their connected hands "Oh," he breathed releasing her hand from his vice-grip like clutch then mumbled a quiet apology as he mentally cursed his idiocy.

The female occupied his chair while he laid a futon in front of the small table then put pillows on it and throughout all he could feel her eyes on him or was it just him been paranoid? The trice he finished May leaped into the made-up seat, crossed her legs under her in a lettuce stance then happily wiggled her butt on the soft pillow. Marco raised a brow at her antics "Actually that was mine," he thought she will hate the idea of sitting on the ground while he takes the chair, it was just a matter of perception but he couldn't risk it.

She sent him razor-sharp glares "No way will I let you have the fluffy seat dumbass," he laughed when she childishly stuck out her tongue at him "The night is still young and it's a safe bet that if I sit there for two whole hours I'll no longer feel my ass," she grumbled crossing her arms into her chest defensively.

The female fell silent when Marco patted her head while moving past her "Alright yoi," he chuckled collapsing in his chair "I'll risk mine then."

After a brief explanation concerning the paperwork that mainly consisted of reports that should be revised and sorted out the commander handed her a countable quantity of papers then a bottle of ink, May was truly impressive the commander could handle all that shit on his own ' _after all,_ ' she thought ' _Whitebeard Pirates are like a small community living on a moving island._ '

"A quill?" She asked when he didn't hand her the item.

"The lower drawer yoi," he automatically answered without sparing her a glance. Albeit he couldn't see May nodded then stretched her arms toward the said drawer but just when the tips of her fingers brushed its handle Marco threw the papers on his hands while frantically screeching "Wait, wait," he took hold of her wrist stopping her progress.

"Huh?" She confusedly mumbled but to his utter relief retracted her hand...and no, he couldn't explain his awkward actions to her, he couldn't tell her that that drawer was technically hers since he put all the band-aids and the bandages he got from the infirmary for her there…plus her dog tag.

He rummaged his desk then sighed when he found another quill under the pills of paperwork "Here!"

"Thanks maybe?" She hesitantly accepted it with a raised brow but he only grunted in acknowledgment then trusted his nosed back in the papers unfolded in front of him, May starred at the drawer for a moment before shaking her head and doing the same.

It must be hours that passed as they both worked in total silence or so it felt to the brunette, she suspects that the blond gave her the easiest part which was reviewing what he already examined since she rarely spotted errors in calculations, however, when the female reached a unique piece of parchment she posed "Wow that such a bad handwriting," She exclaimed causing the blond to halt his writing, he lifted his head then gestured her to show him the paper.

"Oh," the commander's frown instantly disappeared when recognized to whom the script belongs "it is Thatch's."

"Another prank of his then?" May smirked at the idea ' _like Thatch could take writing reports seriously_.'

Marco shook his head "He didn't get any education until he joined the crew yoi, school isn't open for everyone especially orphans," the blond watched as the shock from hearing this new information turned to guilt for whatever she thought of so he added with a smile to lighten her mood "and a big troublemaker one at that," although reluctantly she smiled "He's trying really hard yoi."

She hummed then asked, "So, how did _you_ learn?" His handwriting was simply elegant.

"You see," he shifted putting his quill sensing it was the perfect moment for a break "My biological father died in service, yes he was a marine, before I was born and my mother died while giving me birth so I was raised by an old mayor and his wife," he shrugged smiling at the memories of his small village "He taught me how to read and write while his wife taught me how to treasure my freedom and never give it up," when she furrowed her brows in confusion he smirked "He was a coward nerd while she was a reckless pirate to the boot yoi."

Her eyes widened "How did they get together?" She blurted out, awe plain in her undertone ' _and how did you decide to be a pirate?'_ She refrained from asking since, often than not, this provokes dire memories and she didn't wish to take that warm smile from his figure.

Marco's smirk broadened "That's a story for another time yoi," then turned back to his paperwork ordering: "Now, back to work."

May frowned certain that he from the very beginning planned to get her all hooked up just to drop the subject and irritate her "You ass," she grumbled then rolled her eyes when he glared at her, not with anger but rather amusement within his orbs "Yes, sir," she bemoaned grudgingly returning her attention to the paperwork.

It was until the crack of dawn that they finished not all the paperwork but a considerable amount of it, May stretched moaning delightfully when her ribs give a satisfying pop. To her training is definitely more enjoyable than this shitty paperwork "Man! I don't envy you," she cringed rubbing her aching neck "No wonder you act like a stick is shoved up your ass."

The blond snorted "I'm perfectly fine yoi," and he really was, it seems that after all having company erased a great deal of his stress "The same can't be said about you," he eyed her worriedly, her hair was arranged in a messy bun and the dark circles under her eyes evident against her unusually pale skin "You look like a talking corpse."

"Actually that's not far from the truth," May replayed before her face twisted in pain when her stomach ached, it happened several times throughout the night and she guessed the fatigue of the last few weeks finally took its toll on her. The commander got up with a sigh escaping his lips then headed for the door without a word "Where are you going?" She heard herself ask as a shiver run down her spine which was weird considering her body was warm…burning actually.

"Wait here yoi I'll quickly come back," he answered closing the door and leaving the frowning female alone, she growled from both pain and irritating wondering if the blond could even ask without sounding authoritative.

Sluggishly, she gathered the pillows which flattened under her weight then the futon and shoved them inside the commander's wardrobe before tidying his desk then collapsing on his bed and not long after she did someone knocked "Scam!" She screamed hissing as another wave of pain shot through her body "Your commander isn't here," however despite her retorts the knocks persisted "The hell?" She growled storming toward the door to fry whoever was behind it.

May was greeted by the face of an overly amused Marco "Guess who has a stick up his ass yoi?" He teased with a smirk.

The female groaned wondering how he could be all happy and sunshiny after a white night, oh seeing the smug expression on his face he could be farting rainbows of happiness as well "Why knocking you jerk?" He raised a brow at her like she lost it before he held both hands to display the two cups occupying them.

"You won't let me get in yoi?" He quizzed with a playful scowl when May didn't move from the threshold "I swear one is for you," he said earning a roll of her eyes and to his amusement, she beckoned him in like she owned his quarter.

He closed the door with his foot then trailed her somehow frail form toward his bed, May literally crumpled there before crossing her legs tiredly under her which only worried the blond "You are worn-out yoi," he stated handing her a cup of tea "Is using your brain for a whole night wearied you so?"

May accepted the warm drink mentally thanking him for his thoughtfulness "You're grumpy," she mumbled "Is using your facial muscles -for what? – teen minutes in total during the whole night caused you so?"

Instead of a haughty response, the blond laughed surprising her "Ouch," he breathed "You heartless woman! That actually hurt," she swatted his arm while rolling her eyes.

Now that they cleared any misunderstanding between them, their quarrels seem nice. Not bearable but enjoyable.

May span the cup between her hands warming the tips of her cold fingers before she took a sniff of its content. She froze when she recognized the sweet aroma of herbs that filled her lungs, her orbs widened and jaw slackened. "Marco?" She called the blond with an undertone dripping of shock and she continued when he hummed in acknowledgment "You haven't slept last night as well, yes?"

"Yeah," he shrugged "It's no big deal really," he added thinking that the brunette was questioning his ability to stay composed after two sleepless days "I can go three weeks in raw without sleep yoi."

"And you can light a candle from afar!?" She exclaimed.

Marco faced her with a frown marring his figure first because he couldn't say if that was a question or statement and because he didn't like where their conversation is heading "You saw it when we entered the quarter no?"

"You are…" she mumbled with a far-off expression before shifting her moon-like eyes to him "my fairy."

The female witnessed it all. His shell-shocked expression as his orbs enlarged and his mouth fell open to interject only for words to fail him then heat slowly clambered his neck only for it to taint his face red from embarrassment, then he turned away as if her eyes could see through his very soul "I don't know what you're talking about yoi," he managed to say however even though the _tough_ commander hid his face from her gaze May still could see his bright red ear.

"Oh my god," she shouted hysterically laughing, her stomach protested but who cared? She found out who her fairy was and in all honesty, she wasn't disappointed…Far from it. She laughed and he stayed quiet gritting his teeth until she decided against teasing him forward "Will you tell me about your foster parents?" May requested then took a sip of her tea. Yep, the same taste.

The commander faced her once more with pinky cheeks "No way yoi," he was frowning which only resembled a pout to the female "not until you wipe that creepy smirk off your face."

"I'm happy," she squeaked causing the blush on his feature to deepen ever slightly "Don't you want me to be happy Marco?"

"I never said so yoi," he mumbled "It's the way with which you display happiness that worries me as it does the whole crew," at that May scowled questioning about what the crew founds frightening about her and he was glad she didn't mock or even mention what he has done in the training quarter.

Their conversation carried out until the female passed out from exhaustion, actually Marco's herbal tea help with that as well. He adjusted the pillow under her head so she won't wake up with a sore neck and mood then removed his jacket before hesitantly joining her, now, you would be a fool to think he will give up his bed to anyone. Nope, he's a pirate to the bones.

* * *

The brunette groaned inching toward the source of the soothing warmth, the bed was cozy and her dreams were merry. If it wasn't for the pain twisting her stomach and the discomfort she felt between her legs May wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Her eyes first landed on an inked chest before she swung them up to the face of the peacefully sleeping Marco, yep the same man who told her he could go three weeks in row without sleep "What a show off," she grumbled while trying to push herself up only for his arm that was around her waist to stop her and that was when the pain intensified "Urgh!" May screamed reflexively crossing her arm over her stomach.

Awaken by her yell, Marco hurriedly got up "What the heck?" He exclaimed placing a hand on the female's hunched back "Are you okay yoi?" His only answer was a grunt which frightened him more. Without further delay, he threw the covers off them thinking of taking her immediately to the infirmary however he froze at the sight of a red stain on his bed "Blood?"

May's head sprung up at that then her mortified gaze shifted to the stain "Oh! No!" She chanted, shock apparent on her face "No, no, no…" she tried to flee to the safety of her room, crawl under her bed and cry until she goes blind but no, the _dense_ commander has to stop her.

"Are you injured yoi? Let me see!" He said while trying to remove her arms from her stomach ' _Let you see?!'_ May mentally snorted ' _Ah, okay sir you only have to move your eyes lower and technically gawk at my genitals…Fuck you_!' The female fought to preserve what little dignity left in her but somehow Marco and she ended up rolling off the bed, they fell with a thud. May groaned and the blond hastily got up so he wouldn't crush her "Oh," he breathed when he has a full view of her…and her pants.

"Y-You…" she was still lying on the floor, her hands balled into fists and her face red like a tomato but what threw him off guard was the beads of tear accumulating on the corner of her eyes. O, God! Of all the things why she has to bleed on his bed? "IDIOT!" She screamed kicking him between the legs before dashing out.

* * *

 _ **Hey there Thank you for reading, favoring and following! Hope you enjoyed this chapter full of Marco and May :))**_

 **Guest** **: Thank you so much for reviewing, I thought everyone is giving me the silence treatment for updating late ((T.T)) Hahaha to tell you the truth I'm not sure about what should I make of May and Thatch the story will still get more complicated so I may keep Thatch as our little teaser (Or maybe not) I love Marco as well but he have to suffer a little bit, nothing comes easily to anyone 3:) *Devilish laugh* The commanders will eventually know but not all of them will be impressive ;) and then there is Whitebeard :D...Well, thank you so much for your support and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 ** _So, next chapter the crew is disembarking on a new island to restock, gather info about Ace and get on a load of troubles of course :D See you next chapter (Which I think will be next week, no promises though ;) )_  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two:**

 _The First Fishman:_

The brunette forcefully slammed the door of her room shut, locked it then leaned on it while heavily panting. Thankfully, she encountered no one on her way and effectively got her ass to the safety of her quarter without been spotted but did it really matter? Given that the last person she wished to be seen by has already taken a net view of her…"Urgh," her soaked pants damn it! Just thinking about it bring tears to her eyes and cause her legs to tremble "Stupid uterus," May grumbled closing her orbs then buried her burning face in her hands. If anything, now she's certain her body loathes her just as she loathes it. But thinking about it haven't she been always throwing herself into the heart of danger? Then it's only fair for the said body to have its revenge.

Her sides twinged cutting her wasteful musing which was only a method to get her mind off some embarrassing memories ' _Like the shocked face of Marco,'_ her brain unhelpfully supplied "The HELL!" The female shrieked ruffling her hair madly while blindly walking toward her wardrobe before she flung its double door open and took out the dress that Izo bought for her.

Her stomach suddenly and quietly rumbled, God only knows why and that's the main reason why she hates periods! Well, _perfectly_ recalling what happened in the blond commander's quarter it's now the second reason why she hates them ' _Is it just_ _its_ _pain or am I hungry_?' With a frown, she mused as she reached for the scissors in the second drawer of her nightstand _'Maybe I just need to use the bathroom,'_ May shrugged placing the scissors on the hem of the dress, she chewed on her lower lips when she didn't get herself to cut through it and that, of course, has nothing to do with the beautiful piece itself "Izo will be pissed," she mumbled thinking of her overdramatic friend.

He'll definitely yell at her like a madman, hit her head with his fan until her skull crack and act hurt when he calms down but then what were her options? None. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes then with a tearing sound moved the scissors through the fabric "He'll never know, anyway," she reasoned cutting the dress into multiple parts.

* * *

Tentatively, May went to the galley since Thatch would've surely break into her room if she didn't show her face. Besides, she really wanted to see for herself if the teen has finally joined his brothers for breakfast or not. So there she was, despite the hot weather, wearing a violet warm hoodie that has ' _I Hate Humans'_ writing on its front (guess what? That was the main reason why she wore it) and black pants (if there was a darker color she would've happily shoved her ass into it) standing in the unusually long line and waiting her turn to be served food.

Oh, the female was well aware of the weird stares she received from the majority of the pirates. They were digging holes on the back of her head which irritated her to no end and caused her to doubtfully pull the back of her hoodie over her arse now and then even though the violet piece of the cloth actually reached her knees, May knew she's been paranoid but hell she couldn't help it after this morning's accident with Marco.

The pirates were merely curious about the hood veiling almost half her figure –they had to double check she's truly the brunette- her weird choice of clothing and the dark aura engulfing her. All in all, she looked like today she went for the 'throat-cutter thug' fashion rather than one of a pirate…well to some, the two may appear to be the same but there is actually a huge difference between the two notions. For starters, a pirate won't kill one of his comrades thus for precaution the men stayed out of her way as best as they could but it seems that few have a death wish today.

When finally it was her turn, May heaved a sigh of relief "Just a little bit," she mumbled, fed up of standing. She took a tray and blindly handed it to the pirate with the duty of serving food today.

Ryota, the merry tanned pirate that served her once leaned over the counter "Hello there," he said with a cheeky grin when he caught see of her eyes that were veiled by the shadow of the hood, surprising her in the progress "young lady," he greeted resting his face on the palm of his hand "Care to crawl out of your shell and tell me what you want for breakfast?"

' _Like hell! The hood is staying,_ ' May thought, glaring daggers at the amused pirate "Black coffee, bread, and an apple," she said indifferently.

"Going on a diet?" He hummed while placing her order on the platter "That's a shame, you have a nice shape," when she didn't answer he added "It isn't like I was checking you out or anything," oh, she could hear the smirk in his voice which only rubbed her the wrong way.

The brown-haired female swore she heard the person behind her growl but even then she couldn't let this matter slip by although she knew Ryota was only joking "Supposing you have them," she said snatching her tray from his hands and despite the thick vein pulsing at her temple she smiled "If you do it again count yourself minus a ball."

Ryota rubbed the back of his head grinning like Cheshire cat while watching the female huff then storm to her regular table "The usual yoi," the next pirate grumbled pulling him out of his reveries, he swiftly filled the commander's platter then handed it to him but Marco didn't instantly leave. Not until he furiously whispered to Ryota "By Whitebeard's honor, Ryota, you'll end up minus two."

At first, the tanned pirate was shocked but he instantly collected himself and burst out laughing "Is that your brother complex talking commander?" He yelled at the retreating back of the blond who completely ignored him, of course, he could've returned and set the man's _groomed_ hair on fire but if he did so whenever someone teased him, no one aboard the Moby will still have a single strand of hair on his body…Pops included and then they'll be called _The Bald Pirates 'Not bad,'_ Marco thought with an eerie smirk stretching his lips _'Especially if you added some beats of the drum,'_ as soon as he gets his hands on a drum he'll officially start shearing his brothers' hair.

Upon hearing Marco's voice May mentally yelped with fright ' _The enemy is behind us_ ,' her brain quipped even though they had already established that it's for the best if they get over what happened in the blond commander's quarter ' _run_!' Apparently, May still needs more time! She ducked her head and scurried to her regular table, hastily greeted the commanders, sat placing the tray in front of her then gawked at the empty spot across from hers with a newly found irritation.

Waving at her like she was far from him by miles, Thatch brightly greeted her "Good morning Princess," May deadpanned so he hastily declared "You surely don't look like one…ouch!" Someone, who the female couldn't pinpoint since every single commander was eating like nothing happened, hit him hard under the table "I mean _right now_ but I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment," at that she rolled her eyes and shooed him away for she has no energy to deal with him which earned her a plain pout that almost, _almost_ fooled her.

"What happened?" Rakuyou remarked with narrowed orbs alongside a dark frown "You look tired."

Giving her no time to answer Curiel hummed agreeing with his brother "and pretty weird," he said tugging at his clothes to indicate her odd choice of clothing.

Looking troubled, Jozu only nodded at both of their observations but the sole fact that he cared brought a tiny smile to her figure "Really?" She mumbled placing the middle and index fingers of each hand on her pulsing temples.

But then, the so collected and merry 5th commander slammed a fist on the table quashing half of the galley's noises "Did Marco give you a rough night?" Vista asked atypically with a voice full of anger and a tad hint of guilt. He was blaming himself for the quarrel she and Marco had, the female supposed.

The brunette opened her mouth to assure the mustached commander only for it to stay ajar when Izo, who was sitting next to her and eating seemingly uninterested in the subject, dryly whispered: "I only wish."

"I heard my name yoi," Marco's voice grabbed their attention, obliviously stopping the female from lashing out at the cross-dresser "Good morning May," her orbs unconsciously sought his face, her embarrassment entirely forgotten for a tick and meeting her widening eyes he warmly smiled then the blond turned to his brother greeting them "Goons."

Rakuyou heavily leaned back on his chair and to Curiel irritation, who at that time sat between the 1st and the 7th commanders, swatted Marco's upper arm "You give May a hard time _again_ , didn't cha?"

The blond looked mildly confused "I did not," he stressed each word before lazily shrugging "We sorted our misunderstandings yoi," he said turning his attention to his plate "Then I asked her to help me with paperwork, she accepted and that's what we've done for the last six hours," He chitchatted clearly unaware of his brother's eyes that were all glued on him like the disbelieving eyes of children who were listening to a storyteller "It was boring" he looked up and caught May starring at him "but now that I think about it, we actually had a nice _peaceful_ evening," she hastily lowered her head at the feeling of her cheeks heat up when he flashed her a smile.

And of course, their small exchange didn't go unnoticed by the 16th division's commander "What a lovely twist," he said with a chilling smirk aimed at the stunned female "A nice evening huh?"

"The hell Izo," she hissed in a whisper quietly but heatedly scolding the cross-dresser, however, the man's eerie smirk only broadened which made a shiver run down her spine "Piss off dude! You're giving me the creep," Ops, telling Izo to lay off was a big mistake since he won't pout like Thatch ' _No,'_ he'll definitely avenge his bruised pride. May released a mental sigh when the commander scowled at her then shrugged returning to eating his breakfast "I'm just a little tired," She told the commanders who were still arguing about her health "oh, and seasick," seeing their disbelieving looks May added swiftly while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "I never stayed aboard a ship this long so…" an inept laugh left her lips "Worry not guys! I-I'll definitely get over it in next to no time."

Thankfully the sound of joyful shouts, snickers and clapping took the commanders' persistent gazes off her for them to take aim at the threshold "Oh look it's our young commander," one of the pirates sitting on the table adjacent to them chirped and May could see the grin forming on the faces of the commanders at that, hell, she could feel a smile tug on her lips.

"Haruta!" Thatch yelled dashing toward his younger brother before pulling him into a tight bone-crushing hug with two reveries of tears running down from each eye "I missed you," he said rubbing his cheek with his brother's while spinning and didn't stop until Yuudai smacked some sense into his airhead. Watching the exchange, the pirates sweat-dropped and some shook their heads.

It was until Haruta brought his breakfast, stilled in his chair and laughed off his brothers' concerns that May deemed him okay. Once the fuss faded, the female reached for her black coffee and with the intention of finishing her meal as fast as possible gulped the sour drink down.

"If your period is the reason you eat less then I wish it lasts for months," Izo literally announced to the world.

And the black coffee descending May's throat decided to travel the wrong pipe, she spat a mouthful in Marco's direction no doubt spoiling his food then coughed several times before sweet Haru dashed to bring her water.

"Now, now darling," the cross-dresser has the nerve to cheerfully speak while gently patting her back "It's unladylike to drink like Pops," since her vision was blurry with unshed tears she couldn't see his blasted face but she could as hell hear the teasing ring into his words ' _Damn him_!' Once the teen brought a glass of water he passed it to the 16th commander who helped her drink it slowly.

The brunette hoped that by the time her cough fit subsided the pirates will forget all about what Izo said or at least have the brain to ignore it "So it's your monthly _womanly_ time?" Thatch chirped "It explains…" Of course, May didn't let him finish his sentence "OUCH!" He shrieked when an apple hit him straight in the face.

When she was satisfied that the brunet has a bleeding nose she turned to the kimono-wearier with red orbs and burning cheeks "How did you know?" She hissed.

Izo smugly smirked "Bunch of observations but let's say you walk uncomfortable," some pirates snickered at that ' _Damn you, Izo, when someone asks you quietly answer as such_.'

She shot up with her hands balled into fists at her side and her face as red as a tomato "That was low," she told him then stepped aside planning to go out of the galley.

The 16th division's commander frowned "Sit down," he ordered gripping her wrist and forcefully pulling her down "there is no reason to be so worked out," he said in a chastising tone "It's a natural occurrence and a fact, is it not?" He reasoned in an attempt to understand why she was desperately trying to cover up the truth "It is no secret, or should it be one?"

Avoiding the men's gazes turned to e a hazel so she cast her eyes on the only safe place, her lap where her hands were placed "It's embarrassing," she mumbled gawking on her trembling lower lip. In her previous world, that's how it always was ' _Must we discuss this in front of the whole crew?_ '

"Now hone, you mustn't be ashamed of your body," Izo soothingly patted her head "That's how it biologically works; you have no say in the matter, it's a part of you and who's mortified by that fact should do something about the icicle shoved up his ass."

Rakuyou chuckled then added, "Or go gay."

Vista burst out laughing while hitting the table "Damn straight," that actually made the brunette smile and feel a little better.

"Oww, no need to be shy," someone cooed from the back of the galley "You're by no mean lonely in your crisis," puzzled, May turned toward the voice's owner "Thatch is bleeding too," unconsciously a giggle escaped her mouth as the galley seemed to submerge in a tide of laughs.

"The difference between you two is that he totally deserves it," oh, sweet Haruta said with a big innocent grin stretching his mouth.

"Oi!" the head chef yelled with two stick poking out of his nose to stop the bleeding "You wicked goons," and of course that only results in increasing the pirates' mirth because of the way in which he insulted his brothers was hilarious since thanks to the piece of clothes blocking his nose it seemed like he said "Ya wicket boons."

May heaved a deep sigh of relief when in a blink of an eye Thatch was the center of the crew's discussing rather than her, well, she did feel bad for the brunet but certainly he wasn't unnerved by the immense attention bestowed on him.

Once they finished their merry breakfast, cleaned their table and took the trays to the counter the pirates scurried to their tasks. May trailed after Marco and with a great effort did she succeeded in brushing off her embarrassment and approached him "Commander," she called him for the first by his respectable position since somehow using his name at that moment seemed inept, when he turned with a raised brow she added "A moment of your time if you please."

From his end the head navigator was confused by her atypical polite approach but nodded his head nonetheless when she stuttered pulling on her fingers while sideways glancing at the pirates near them he got that she wanted privacy "Follow me yoi," he said already moving to a less crowded part of the hallway "What can I do for you?"

Urgh, now that the brunette has him all alone she couldn't for the life of her spat what she has to say "It's about…" she mumbled before taking a deep breath then deeply bowing "I'm truly sorry for what happened to your bed sheets, I'll wash them right away."

Marco fell silence for a moment, truly puzzled due to her sudden actions then he sighed "Stand straight yoi, I'll never hear the end of it if Izo sees you," besides, he didn't like it. Albeit hesitantly, the female did as she was told: "Don't concern yourself with the sheets as well, I took care of them."

The blond noticed that her hands were slightly trembling "Yeah, silly me," she said nervously giggling which caused him to tilt his head "Of course, you won't feel like using them again, I'll buy you new ones from the next Island."

He scowled "No yoi," when she looked up he clarified "I already washed them before heading to the galley."

"Oh," she simply breathed, thinking that this explains why he was late for breakfast.

To dispatch the uncomfortable silence that followed, the commander crossed his arms into his chest and rested his back on the wall "If I may be so bold to ask yoi, from where did you plan to get money?"

Well, May didn't mull over that much "Borrow some from Izo, I guess," she shrugged.

Marco rolled his eyes and if her grimace was any indication then the action didn't go unnoticed by the female "He won't give you a single belly until you tell him what you will do with it yoi or tag along with you to purchase what you want."

May blinked "Oh," she said since thinking of it now that just like the nosy meddling commander "Thatch?" She tried again.

The head navigator shook his head while laughing "He's totally broke yoi," he said then beckoned her to walk with him and so she did "Though he'll pretend otherwise then fight nails and tooth to gather the sum by borrowing from others," they went up the deck all the way talking about the best persons who will lend her money if she someday need to. The blond said that if she has conscience then Rakuyou, Vista, and Curiel will be out of question since they'll readily give her what she asks for and even more, however, they'll refuse to take it back "and then there is the kind me yoi," he said and she couldn't help giggle "I'll lend you as much as you like but pester you until you return the whole sum," at least he's been truthful, May thought with a snort.

"So you're a wealthy bastard," she chirped.

"Oi," He swatted the back of her head glaring at her with feigned anger "Watch your mouth yoi."

"Sorry, sorry," she uttered between chuckles "It's just _wealthy_ and _bastard_ often comes together."

The commander sighed as images of snotty celestial dragons invaded his mind "Oddly yoi, I know what you mean."

When they neared the old man's throne the female take off leaving the blond to slowly approach his father "Hi, Boss," she greeted waving her hand at him, well, it appears that she missed him more than she cares to admit.

Whitebeard grunted "Brat," he said tearing his eyes from the looming shape of the island in front of him to regard the petit form of his daughter-to-be.

May noticed that all the commanders were present except Izo and Haru. Thatch and Rakuyou were arguing while Vista was wordlessly cleaning his sword, Curiel and Jozu were warily watching something and until the female trailed their line of vision did she saw the outlines of an island in the horizon "We'll dock today?"

"Yes," Newgate confirmed, however, from the undertone of this lone word May concluded that he was sounded grave and deathly serious but why?

As if reading her mind Marco answered: "Hunt Island is the second biggest island in the world yoi, despite the fact that it's located in _paradise_ it's very dangerous," and that was the main reason they had a meeting and for hours they debated whether they should skip the island or dock but at the end their father decided to disembark because it will be unfair to force the new recruits to miss out the beauty of such an island.

"Hunters from all over the world come here seeking the singular animals the land house, on others people's request or for sport," the voice of the giant captain rumbled "hundreds of them dies."

Vista hummed in agreement "We don't exactly have a problem with Hunters unless they're bounty hunters of course but they're very protective of their colleagues," he said without taking his eyes off the sword in his hands.

Rakuyou growled at the chef before turning to May with a smile "Antagonize one and you'll have a whole bunch to deal with."

Ignoring his brother, Thatch collapsed on the floor with a huff "and let's not forgets that the animals use Haki."

The brunette cocked her head "Haki?" She parroted.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Thatch and Marco both declared in unison, the first cheerfully while the second dismissively with the yoi at the end.

' _Brothers_ ,' May thought with a roll of her eyes and an audible tsk "No, thank you," she stated, "If I _must_ choose someone to explain anything to me then that person no doubt will be Rakuyou."

The said commander triumphantly smirked when both Thatch and Marco glared at him "Your wishes are my commands, l-o-v-e," he declared enjoying the scowl on the face of his brown-haired brother.

"Thanks," the brunette grinned though it didn't last long due to the shiver that ran down her spine and tingle of her stomach.

Marco frowned at the sight of the female pulling the hood over her head and crossing her arms over her stomach "You can go rest before we reach the island," he advised, "You may want to visit the infirmary yoi they'll have pills to lessen the pain."

The brunette flashed him a small smile "Okay then," she had to convince herself that there was nothing to be ashamed of and that the blond was speaking out of concern. May stretched her arms then waved at the commanders "See you later guys," then stepped toward the door leading below deck only to freeze at what Whitebeard said next.

"What a bloody day!" He huffed leaning back in his enormous chair.

With a poker face, she turned to face the old man who at that time was looking at the ocean "…" May carried on starring until Newgate slowly, cautiously shifted his iron-grey eyeball toward her and at that precise she simply _know_ that he said that on purpose…which was pissing her off and of course he succeeded "YOU A-S-S-HOLE!" She shouted while removing one shoe from her foot and once done she arrowed at him.

"Oi," he rebuked with a scowl while swatting her small shoe away from him "You mustn't call your beloved father that."

"You are _**not**_ my father," as loud as she could muster, May declared and at the same time stomped her foot on the deck to emphasize before storming away.

Whitebeard's scowl deepened "You dare disown me?" He glared at her small retreating back "Come back here brat," the answer he received for that command was a middle finger.

Once the door leading below deck slammed shut Rakuyou spoke "Pops," he grinned when his father faced him "You truly are an asshole," he expected his father to punish him with labors but to say he was surprised when Whitebeard removed his large boot and threw it at him, would be an understatement.

Although hardly, Rakuyou managed to avoid being hit and instead of him the boot got Thatch "OUCH!"

The 7th commander's grin broadened ' _Two birds with a single stone,_ ' he thought as he leaned over the boot and took a sniff "When it was the last time you washed your feet Pops?" He heard his brothers' chuckles.

Whitebeard rubbed his mustache "Emm, a Long time ago son," he said before smirking "The last time you get laid to be exact."

The commanders burst out laughing while Rakuyou's face scrunched into a frown and Thatch who seemed to enjoy his father's well-placed comeback more than Whitebeard himself got up howling "Burn!"

* * *

May stomped toward her room while huffing and puffing, on her way she snapped at seven pirates at least for using puns to hint at her state _'If someone else said something about getting wet I'll freaking bit his head off_ ,' she thought irritably and just then a pile of muscles blocked her pat "What do you want?" She growled knowing just to him that chest belonged to without looking up.

Yuudai smirked "You know," he started "Now, I can be happy you're in pain without looking like a total jerk."

"Ha Ha Ha," the brunette forced a laugh "Congratulation for the successful camouflage, jerk, now move," of course she could've stepped aside and marched on but that would've meant to lose the fight which is unacceptable.

The chef's smirk grew "You amuse me to no end," he declared before he suddenly grabbed her hand, put something on her palm then simply left.

"Huh?" May looked at the place the bald man once occupied then down her hand to see a small rounder piece of chocolate ' _Is it poisoned?'_ She thought while staring at it then the brunette shrugged tossing the chocolate into her mouth "Let's found out," she mumbled.

At the last turn to her room a short pirate she didn't know his name ran into her "I-I-I'm sorry," he squeaked when he saw with whom he collided then dashed off leaving her confused.

She shook her head and yelled after his retreating back "Take it easy boy," she smiled when she heard a distance " _Hai ma'am_ ," then she continued to her room.

First thing first she found the door ajar which only means someone entered her quarter, not to accuse anyone but most likely it was the boy who ran into her giving the fact that he was a nervous mess ' _What business did he have here?'_ With a frown, she went inside.

Her orbs widened at the sight of her bed full of clothes, sweets and fresh towels. She approached her bed and reached for a small brown box then read the roughly writing note attached to it ' _I got this from Fishmen Island, it tastes heaven. I ate half of it but I hope you enjoy the rest_ _._ ' And true to his words the box has half its original amount of cookies which made the female giggle, there was so little yet the genuine gesture in itself was so big.

She shifted the piles of sweets and colorful lollipops to get to gray trousers with bleach's stains on it then read the note on it ' _Ya can sleep in this without the fear of_ _staining_ _it 3:D –Anonymous since I still wish to live longer.'_ "Bastard," she hissed with no hint of anger.

After awhile of reading the teasing – _sweet_ \- notes the pirates left her, May sighed "I can't eat this all alone," she smiled deciding to search for Haru after changing but when she reached for the towels she noticed that someone left her a note with them as well that said with clear threatening words: ' _I was wondering where did the dress I brought you went to and the reason why I found its_ _detached_ _collar on the floor, I except a_ _satisfying_ _explanation before down_ _-Your dearest Izo._ '

With a pale face, the female gulped "I am so gonna die."

* * *

After the second knock and no answer, May barged into Haruta's quarter and frowned when she found no one "Where did he go?" She grumbled stepping outside and thinking of asking someone, anyone really except Izo who she planned to avoid for at least two weeks. However, what she didn't plan was for her to come face to face –well, apparently face to chest- with an enormous blue being standing right outside the teen's room and she truly couldn't help the startled cry that left her throat.

In answer, the Fishman also shrieked but louder and shriller than her while stepping back "AHHH!"

Confused, May held her hands in peace offering gesture which did trick seeing as the 8th commander instantly fell silent. Thanks to Rakuyou telling her about him she avoided a heart attack, barely but she'll live "Let us calm down, okay?" She hastily said removing her hood and revealing her face only for the Fishman to scream again "Now why the hell are you screaming?" She hissed stomping her foot on the floor.

He rubbed the back of his head with a dark frown "Thatch said you're possessed by a dark spirit and if am I to anger you, you'll suck my soul out of my body."

By the time he finished his sentence fury was radiating from her in dark waves "Just you wait until I put my hand on him," she said with fisted hand and a vein pulsing at her temple, Namur saw that it's for the best to retreat so he inched to the hallways "and you!" she called pointing a finger at him and as a result ruining his plan "you should know better than believing that idiot."

Now she has done it, the commander thought "I did not," he defended, and at first he didn't since he knew his prankster like the back of his hand "Until I saw you," he huffed crossing his arms into his chest "You really do look scary."

In a blink of an eye, the brunette was right in front of him with an even more scary expression then she stretched her arms to reach for his ear but miserably failed to do so giving that he was taller than her thus she stood and her toes but even then she couldn't for the life of her reach that sensitive spot to give it a good, painful twist.

Taking pity on the struggling female, Namur held her to his eye level by the hood of her sweatshirt. For a moment, she looked at him with big shocked eyes before she shook her head chuckling at the fact that he just helped her to be sold "How old are you?" She asked, her anger for seconds ago entirely forgotten.

"Twenty," he answered tilting his head and wondering where this conversation is going.

"Say Namur, do you like sweets?" May quizzed with twinkling orbs. Now that she thinks about it, who in their right mind could miss the opportunity of talking to a real Fishman and a shark at that.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys :)) So how was it? Hope May's and Namur's encounter didn't disappoint you and I want to thank you for carrying on reading despite the grammatical errors, for favoring/following as well and reviewing...  
**_

 **CaptainKicky** **: Oh, yes I did 3:D ! Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter :))**

 **Guest** **: As you can see I'm not _that_ evil to mess up May and Marco's relationship when they just made amends ;)) As for the meeting between Pops and the commanders, as said in the chapter, it was merely about 'Hunt Island' I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to squashed it into the chapter :( I  love reviews as any other author do, they make happy and the critical ones help develop the story :) But I understand that there might be some issues that prevent people from doing so, if my story made someone, somewhere smile then that's my true reward :D Thank you so much for your review, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 _ **Love you guys, see you in the next chapter :)) (Where The Whitebeard Pirates will**_ _ **definitely**_ _ **dock in a new Island.)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three:**

 _Going Ashore:_

After spending two hours with Namur, May draw those fine conclusions:

First thing first, when you're dining with Fishmen don't you panic if they ate the food, plate and accidentally took a bite of the fork since they have a sharp strong set of teeth and even stronger stomach. The brunette did the mistake of advising Namur against chomping the lollipop which he considered was a blow to his dignity seeing how he looked her dead in the eyes then crunched it between his fangs…without even taking off its wrapping, though, May swallowed any protests she has when he ate the stick as well.

Second, they're ten folds powerful than average human being and of course, the only average human in the Moby Dick is May so how did she reach this conclusion? Simple, a rounded candy escaped the commander's hands and rolled under the bed therefore Namur crouched down, held the whole bed with a single hand (May sitting on top of it, if she may add) and reached for the candy with his free one then he easily put the bed back, nodded at the stunned female then returned to his own spot.

Lastly, don't take their glaring or grunting to heart since as May discovered those doesn't necessarily mean anger as much as they are a show of confusion, disagreement or boredom. Most Namur's expressions are intimidating and they should be giving that he was a shark, a shark pirate at that, but when he is happy his smiles or chuckles are wholly heartfelt.

May smiled, happy that the 8th division's commander isn't some jerk who would be ordering her around. If anything, the brunette discovered that this Fishman's hard façade houses an innocent kid that she looks forward to spending time with.

"You'll get a cavity if you kept it up," the female stated then resumed munching her second cookie while Namur ate the sixth one.

He shrugged tossing another cookie in his mouth "All better," he said then clarified when she furrowed her brows "I'll remove the tooth and a stronger one will instantly grow."

Her brows shot up and her eyes widened "Oh," she breathed, rapidly blinking "You can do that?"

Namur chuckled at her reaction but the second he opened his mouth to answer the door was vigorously thrown open startling both of them and a panting Haruta broke in.

"May," Haruta shrilly called causing the female and his brother to wince. When his breathing evened out, he straightened with a blank expression tracing his feature then he moved backward, closed the door and lightly knocked "Can I come in?" He chirped.

The brunette rolled her eyes while Namur snorted "Of course Haruta," she said internally pleased the little devil has relighted his sparkle and returned to his typical old antics "Is something the matter?" Once he re-entered the room she asked.

The teen crossed his arms over his chest and frowned "First, where is my share of candy?"

Oops, May thought. She was overwhelmed by the 8th commander's presence that it escaped her mind to keep some candies for Haruta who now was pouting, glaring at her "Emm, about that," she nervously mumbled rubbing the back of her head.

Namur butted in "We saved you some," Haruta grinned at that.

The brunette turned to face the commander with a shocked expression " _We did_?" She whispered. The Fishman commander nodded before revealing a bag full of sweets that he apparently hid behind his back, all along a serious look tracing his figure ' _I think I may faint from overload cuteness_.'

The brunet run to his brother "Hold into it a little longer for me, Namur," he sternly stated and after receiving a nod of agreement he beamed taking hold of May's hand "Let's go May, we have an urgent meeting with Marco," the young commander pulled her toward the door then stopped at threshold before facing her, a mischievous glimmer within his orbs "I bet you can't outrun me," and that been said he dashed leaving her behind without telling her where they're supposed to go.

May sighed "It was a pleasure meeting you," she told Namur while blindly moving back toward the exit.

"Likewise," he curtly answered aware that she was in a hurry.

"Hope we get another chance to talk," she blurted out then broke into a run trailing the faint sound of Haruta's footsteps.

"We'll definitely do," the 8th commander mumbled, now that he could freely move around they'll have many encounters and from what he heard about the female and saw he was so looking forward to them.

* * *

What was an urgent meeting turned to be no more than a long annoying lecture of Marco, she doesn't blame him really giving that the island they're about to dock at is a dangerous one and the man has a brother complex bigger than Whitebeard's arse coupled with his constantly fretting mother hen part, however, why was May even called for such a reunion when other than herself there was only Haruta and Thatch in the room. With a single snap of his fingers, Marco pitilessly brought her train of thoughts to a standstill "Did you listen to anything I've said?" He quizzed, a deep frown marring his figure.

He looked so angry and intimidating that May gulped, of course, she was blocking out his speech but dared not say so thus she opted on encountering his question with another "Why am I even here?" She whined plopping on the floor.

The blond snorted while haughtily looking down his nose at her as if silently telling her that was a poor attempt to avoid his question and that he got his answer anyway. May crossed her legs under her, a frown knitting her eyebrows and a pout adorning her lips.

"I was pondering the same thing for a while now," Thatch admitted before the blond start scolding the brunette, oh but Marco was aware of that since from the moment he sat, the chef started rocking his chair while indifferently poking his ear.

"Me either!" Haruta cheerfully piped with no trace of remorse on his glowing face. While the blond has raised the teen to acknowledge his mistakes but not so…so shamelessly, proudly even.

Marco huffed rubbing the bridge of his nose; this idiot trio will drive him crazy. Seriously, if he originally had more hair he'll definitely blame its loss on them "Alright yoi, let me get to the bottom of this," he said, exasperation lacing his words then he pointed a glare at the chef sternly adding: "There would be no drinking contests or bets of _any_ kind," and without waiting for an answer he turned to Haruta who chose to sit on a dusty desk in the corner of the training quarter "No befriending strangers who looks cool or funny," next he arrowed a heated glare down at the female "And definitely no confrontations, be it with your fist or sharp tongue, despite been provoked, got that?"

Looking downcast, Thatch tsked "How about we use sign language then?" He dryly asked.

May would've voiced her disapproval as well but if she did she would be throwing Marco's entire training sessions in the ocean giving that at the end of each one he advised her to wisely choose her fights, an itch in her heart told her to disagree anyway to vex him but he looked infuriated by what the chef said so she zipped her mouth.

"NO!" The 1st commander snapped, a vein pulsing at his temple which made the brunette's curiosity spike and she mentally noted down asking Haruta about sign language since she was ignoring Thatch as a punishment for what he said to Namur "If I had a say in the matter you, especially you, wouldn't be putting a finger on this island," wah! In May's opinion that was harsh however what she didn't _fully_ witness was Thatch's unique skill in attracting problems, the man was like a breathing troubles magnet. Marco knows the chef could take care of himself, he's an expert swordsman and can use his Haki when he's really pissed but believe him if he said no one, be it an enemy or his own family, would like to see a mad Thatch going berserk and the blond isn't looking forward to cleaning the chef's messes or dispose of any corpses, mind you.

"So you want to be _that_ guy again," the head chef nonchalantly shrugged then lazily crossed his legs "Fine by me."

The 1st division's commander rolled his eyes but said nothing it was the little devil who chirped "Be who?" He said with a sinister eye-closed smile.

Thatch devilishly smirked "The jerk, of course," and then they both burst out laughing.

May heavily and loudly sighed "Seriously guys," she irritably grumbled breaking in their amusement, the mischievous duo looked at her with widening eyes and agape mouths "You tactless fools," she callously chastised "Someone of his statue is nothing but deserving of respect. He's the first mate, first division's commander and on top of that your big brother," by the end of her speech, Haruta looked downcast while Thatch still has that stupid disbelieving expression on his face. Marco was raising a brow her way, looking bored but she could decipher the distrust shining within his blue orbs and unfortunately it wasn't misplaced; May tsked adding: "Anyone with brain can tell that he works hard for this ship just from the fact that the second part of its name stands for him."

What followed was a heavy silence as the words sink in their minds then strangled noises shuttered the eerie calm, no doubt Haruta tried to stifle a laugh but failed and then just like that he doubled up clutching his stomach while guffawing. Instantly Thatch joined his younger brother, hearing his chortles mixed with gasps May was certain the man was breathing with difficulty.

The brunette would've laughed if it wasn't for the fist, not a moment after what she implied, powerfully connected with her head "You little shit," Marco hissed as May groaned placing her hands on the still-expanding swelling "I can't believe you said that yoi," he snarled his fist still dangerously hovering in the air.

She rubbed her head with tears shining in the corner of her eyes "Your fault for expecting less," May sniffled, pouting like she was the victim there ' _The nerve of some people_ ,' the blond thought before aiming yet another punch to her airhead. The female rolled out of the way shouting: "Waa! I'm so sorry, okay?" This only caused the other occupants of the room to laugh louder.

They all freeze with appalled faces when the blond spat: "You bunch of…" he gritted his teeth "I'll give you five seconds yoi, you either get out from my sight or I'll arrange an intense training session for you all to enjoy," he manically smirked, the chestnut trio gulped but before any of them make a sound Marco yelled "FIVE!"

He didn't have to resume counting for May ran as fast as she could, Thatch hot on her toes with Haruta tucked under his arm. Marco sighed "I need a long smoke," he frowned when searched his pockets and came out with nothing. This day, he foresaw, won't end without troubles.

At the hallways Thatch, May, and Haruta somehow end up a tangled mess of limps on the floor, they tried constantly to get up and flee before Marco change his mind and chase after them but to no avail. Their laughs and tears of joy didn't cease for awhile "It's been awhile since I last saw him that angry," the chef said between giggles before pushing Haruta to May who groaned when the teen landed on her stomach.

Rather than moving his ass from atop of her the little devil lightly pounced before comfortably stilling on her stomach "You know he'll get us back for this," he chirped ignoring the grunts of the female. Getting fed up with this…this bullying, May shove the young commander off of her "That was uncalled for!" The teen shrilly protested.

She stood up while growling and glaring at the spawn of the devil "Wait until I catch you and sit on top of you then we will see how you like it."

Haruta gulped then took a step back looking mortified "Do you wanna crush me? There is a huge difference between us; my butt is smaller than yours!" He exclaimed.

Thatch giddily chuckled then he veiled his mouth with his hand and mumbled loudly enough for them to hear "But no doubt fluffier."

May gasped "This is WAR," she declared before going after the sinful souls of the squawking commanders. She followed them through the labyrinth of hallways but sadly she lost sight of them on the main deck, they blend with the crew giving that at the time the platform was crowded with pirates who were preparing the ship to dock.

"Gurarara…" A raucous laugh pulled her attention to the throne-like chair of Whitebeard "So you like playing Marines and Pirates hum," the female's frown darkened expanding his amusement "Just don't act a marine for too long, you may catch the 'Absolute Justice' disease."

"Where are they?" May huskily growled, she was in no state of mind to take any shit from anyone and that included the captain who at her question raised a brow feigning ignorance "Your _insufferable_ sons," she clarified.

Whitebeard's eyebrow rose higher "Did you go blind? There is plenty on the main deck," he heartily sipped of his sake.

The brunette took a deep breath then exhaled but despite this procedure to calm herself she still hissed with venom lacing her words "You know about whom I spoke," giving up all hopes of stilling her nervous she yielded to her anger and blurted out "Now, hand them over or you'll regret ever taking me on board, Edward Newgate."

It's been a long time, a very long time since someone called him by his full name. He sipped his drink drowning his giggles then mock glared at the female "I don't answer to Marines brat, be it real or fake."

May crossed her arms over her chest and haughtily looked up "I'll spit in your sake."

Without missing a beat Whitebeard said: "They're behind my chair," just the thought of what she promised brought goosebumps to his body.

They heard shrieks then two voice simultaneously yelled "Traitor!" The duo carried on running and May was no lazy to give up the chase then her efforts seemed to pay off as she had both commanders cornered. The brunette eerily smirked while cracking her knuckles, Haruta looked like someone who saw a ghost and Thatch was holding both hands in a peace offering sign as if he could pacify the mad female.

Then something happened, the head chef took a step back and got his foot tangled in some loops of ropes. He frowned pulling his foot at first lightly then vigorously, it appeared as a good chance for the female to seize him but May opted against it since he looked pretty much troubled enough "The Hell!" He shouted, pouncing on the balls of his free foot before bumping into the railing and then falling overboard.

May and Haruta tried to catch him but they were late, they watched until the screaming commander dived into the water then waited for him to show himself. It took him minutes but he did it and thus the female relaxed while letting a sigh of relief "That must've hurt," and it was only a guess based on the Moby Dick's altitude.

Haruta shook his head "He's used to this," despite what he said he giggled nervously "Thatch always rescue Marco whenever he fells in the sea."

"MAN FELL!" Someone shouted notifying the others before two pirates hastily brought a cord and were ready to toss it for the chef when May told them to stop.

"The _man_ is going to swim to the island for all of his sins to be forgiven," she announced and made sure that the said man heard her loud and clear, oh yeah; she didn't forget or forgive the prank he pulled on Namur.

Thatch looked horrified as he shoved his wet hair back "Just what have I done to deserve this?" He shrieked causing a lot of his brothers to peek over the rail with disbelieving looks on their figures, the chef rolled his eyes ' _Too much for trust,_ ' he thought adding "I mean, be specific please."

The female smiled and whispered dryly "At least the ones that he remembers will be forgiven," the pirates who heard her chuckled and the chef shouted demanding to know what she grumbled under her breath but she totally ignored him aware that once she's out of their sight his brothers will surely help him, even though she was in no position to order them around the pirates let her have her moments.

May then grabbed Haruta's ear "Oww, ouch," the teen screamed however whenever he squirmed the pain intensified so he submitted and let the female pull him along "Your sons are wicked," she rumbled as she went past the giant Captain.

"What can I say? They're pirates," May could actually hear the stupid smirk plastered on his face as he said that just from the ring of his words.

He sounded so proud "Lucky you! They can't possibly be any worse," she chirped with forced cheerfulness then pulled Haruta to a less crowded spot on the main deck and scolded him until her voice went hoarse however by then she understood that talking some sense into this spawn of the devil would do nothing other than damage her throat, bring her headache and make her yearn for cracking some human skulls.

On his way to the main deck and after smoking several cigarettes, Marco stumbled on the merry gathering of May and Haruta, he smugly smirked when he noticed the woman's drained figure and Haruta's grinning one "Here we have this mysterious power yoi, that makes you reap what you sow," he said "It's called Karma," the young commander chose that moment to run off most likely fearing that the blond would get him back for what transpired in the training quarter.

The brunette sighed heavily "I admit I should've known better since I always see it do its magic on you," the blond scoffed then marched to the mainmast, May hurried beside him sensing that he still has something to discuss with her.

"Go change your clothes yoi," he ordered "Wear a top with less flashy colors," the female looked confused but didn't interrupt "You still have your camo hat right? Have it on too."

"Can I ask why?" She made sure her tone was neutral and doesn't sound defiant for she has no problem carrying out his command.

"There will be press officers who cover some Hunt contests and whatnots yoi," he rolled his eyes then stopped facing her "If we can help it, we don't want you to be spotted this early in the journey."

May shrugged "Whatever you say," she mumbled mentally acknowledging that the commander knows better and will only think of her well being.

The blond smiled, glad that for once the female didn't make things harder for both of them "Then run along yoi," he said patting her head like one would do to an obedient child which earned him a heated glare and a huff before she stormed off.

Marco turned to the pirates barking orders and instructions since they would be docking soon and hopefully, they won't encounter any problem "Emm, Marco?" One of his brothers called while sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck "What about Thatch?"

At that the blond frowned humming as he thought about it "Leave him there," he decided then looked over the railing to catch his chef brother looking up and waiting for help "For disciplinary reasons."

Thatch gasped displaying a look of sheer horror "Why are we family again?" His only answer was an eerie smirk before the blond vanished "I still love you, though," he tried again, a groan leaving his lips when no one threw him a rope then he moved through the water opting to cling to the Moby Dick before she picks up her speed.

* * *

May quickly took off the violet hoodie and wore her bulky camo jacket, it was the only thing she still has from her original world beside her weapons and hat, once done she ran back to the main deck to show Marco if it's okay to go with that "Emm," the said man studied her while humming and rubbing his chin.

"What?" She irritably grumbled, thinking that she won't waste any more time in changing her clothes if he didn't approve of them. They've already docked and she was so eager to disembark, kiss the sand and hug the trees, yep, she missed the steady ground that much.

As a reply to her question the blond zipped her jacket, put on her hood for her then adjusted her hat so it's veiling half her figure "Alright yoi," he nodded.

The second May opened her mouth to voice her displeasure Haruta hurled himself at Marco's back, circling his arms around the man's neck "Niiiisan," he literally chanted, a sign that he wanted something…which, no matter what, he'll get at the end ' _Spoiled brat_ ,' May amusedly thought.

The blond sighed then tiredly grumbled, "What do you want yoi?"

"Meanie," Haruta snapped then childishly pouted but like an ounce of salt in a cup of water, his discontent instantly melted "I want a ride on your back," he peeped, a wide grin splitting his face.

' _Oh_!' May thought ' _Sounds like fun_ ,' but of course, she wasn't going to ask Marco for a ride as well, this will only make him treat her like a child so she swallowed her wish and zipped her mouth like the adult she is.

"Get off me brat," he grumbled not once shrugging his brother off of him "Maybe later-yoi, I still have things to take care of."

"NO! Now," the teen yelled, a cute frown adorning his childish figure "Pretty please, Marco," the female quietly chuckled at his sulky sing-song undertone and the desperate face the blond was pulling.

In the end, Marco sighed out of defeat "We're going ahead," he told May while Haruta squeaked happily "Let's meet at the tavern," once the brunette nodded the commander summoned his fire and transformed his arms to wings "Be careful yoi," he said before soaring the skies.

The brunette thrust her hands into the pockets of her jacket while eye-trailing the half-transformed Phoenix as he _danced_ in the sky. Great, now she's totally jealous of Haruta "Wait a sec," she mumbled "Which tavern?" A heavy sigh escaped May's lips when she saw the blue fire fade away.

She almost yelped when a freezing cold and wet hand suddenly placed on her shoulder "T-T-There is only one," the chef's teeth loudly clattered before he collapsed.

"Thatch," the female shrieked crouching beside his drenched form "Are you okay?" She gulped, guilt gawking at her heart "Shit, I didn't think they'd actually leave you," she said apologetically.

The fourth commander panted seemingly having difficulty in breathing, his chest rose and fall with alerting speed "I-I can't breathe," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened "Wait here I'll bring Minami," she blurted out however his hand grabbed her wrist rather powerfully for someone who's hardly breathing properly and as a result stopped her from leaving his side.

"I need a CPR, _immediately_ ," he whizzed.

' _I've being played_ ,' a frown marred May's face at the thought, she opened her mouth to give the man a nasty answer but her words were lost when a foot buried itself in the chef's stomach causing him to painfully gasp "You need a good beating, ya li'le piece of shit," Rakuyou snapped while pressing on his wiggling brother's belly "Have you no shame, deceiving the Missy like that," he didn't stop until Thatch apologized and curtly explained that it was Marco's fault, not hers.

Once freed, the brunet struggled to his feet then as an act of contrition he widely opened his arms trying to engulf the female in one of his _affectionate_ bone-crushing hugs. Normally, this doesn't bother her but the man will surely get her soaked and knowing his playful personality that is certainly his aim "If you do it, I'll dismember you starting from your lower regions."

Hearing her threat Rakuyou smirked while the chef paused, shivers traveled his body that has nothing to do with cold and his face instantly fell "O-Ok," he lowered his arms and pouted before heading off.

May watched as the chef slowly inches toward the door leading below deck, no wonder he could barely move after what happened to him ' _His muscles must hurt like hell_ ,' she thought with a grimace "You go ahead, Rakuyou," the said commander gave her a confused look before gently patting her head then jumping overboard, how could they do such a thing without ending up with broken bones was beyond her comprehension. She followed after Thatch and swiftly reached his side "I'm gonna help you draw a hot bath," she grumpily informed him.

Like a Christmas tree his face instantly lit up "May," he happily squawked launching his arms toward her in a failed attempt to hug her.

The brunette barely managed to avoid his arms "DON'T," she shrieked with veins pulsing at her temples.

"Sorry," he said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and giggling.

Once the bath prepared the female intended to go ashore, it took time to heat the water but May thought she could at least do this for him to make sure Thatch doesn't catch a cold, after all, it was her fault the man fell in the ocean, to begin with. However, the man refused to bathe claiming that she'll leave as soon as he goes inside the bathroom –which he guessed right- thus May promised him she will wait for him until he finished and so she did. It was until he dried his hair and started grooming it that she deeply regretted her decision "Nah it's a little off," for the umpteenth time, he grumbled already ruining the pompadour to begin all over again.

The brunette stood, glaring daggers at the chef's back "I'm leaving," she informed while rushing to the door.

The second May put a foot on the hall, the brunette brushed hurriedly past her "Waa! I'm ready, see?" He pointed to his perfectly styled pompadour hair.

Her mouth fell agape, apparently, in the last sec he has accomplished what he wasted two hours on "You got be kidding me!" She hissed storming off with a chitchatting Thatch trailing closely behind her.

The brunette planned to strictly get off the ship but once on the main deck she paused when her eyes made contact with Whitebeard's "Are you going ashore?" She asked the giant.

The man hummed as if in deep thoughts "You want me to?" He shot back, amusement clearly sparkling within his orbs.

May frowned then shrugged "Think so," who wouldn't feel safer with this man on their side? Besides, a change of scenery won't hurt anybody.

He loudly laughed like the female just told him a funny joke "Alright, brat," he said removing the breathing tubes, once done he stood with a smirk conquering his lips "Let's go," Thatch and May shared a confused look before following Whitebeard.

The first thing May noticed was that not only there's Whitebeard Pirates scattered in the port of the island but also some unfamiliar persons strapped with guns and weapons, they sent the trio curious glances now and then.

In their way, the chef explained that this island has no town on it except one enormous building consisted of many levels. The building serves as a bar, inn, and market. However, nothing he said prepared her for the sight of the said massive skyscraper and now that she thinks about it it's the first tall building she saw in this world.

They entered through one of the many massive doors with Whitebeard leading them and from the noises she heard, May concluded that the lower story is the bar but the moment Newgate stepped on its threshold the sounds instantly drowned in a heavy silence as if the whole crowd simultaneously stopped breathing.

A smirk broke Whitebeard's severe mask before he lightly pushed May so the brunette stood by his side, he tapped her head affectionately soothing her mild confusion while looking like a proud father who's bragging about his new daughter ' _Look what I have collected_ ,' his face silently declared then it turned to his stern one which the brunette interpreted as: ' _You can take a peek but don't you dare touch what is mine_!'

As if asking for it, the flash of a camera lightened capturing the _Cordial_ moment between the father and his daughter.

Marco facepalmed so hard, his face reddened from its force "Way to be secretive, yoi," he groaned before tossing down another cup of booze while for umpteenth time cursing his inability of getting inebriated and thinking that hopefully with the way she's dressed the marine wouldn't be able to catch her features.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)) Guess who's doing what he please? Whitebeard of course xD_** **  
**

 **lizziecats** **: Thank you so much for the nice review, it makes me grin whenever I re-read it xD Well, here is your update hope you enjoyed it. May has taken her revenge on Thatch as you foresaw (poor Thatch) I didn't include Izo in this chapter but I'll do in the next, I think they're already good friends he just do things his way and she likes doing things her way xP But fear not, they will reach an understanding :)...as you see, Marco and May are in the progress of forging a better relationship. Well, thank you so much for your support and know that your reviews are precious to me really :))**

 **AndurilofTolkien : Hey there, how're you doing? Thank you for both reviews (Chapter31 and Chapter32) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D  
**

 _ **See You Next Chapter Lovely Readers...**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

 _The Celestial Dragons' Hunt Team and The Noblewoman:_

Once the picture was taken, the reporter ran for his dare life with the camera den-den mushi securely clutched into his chest like a mother protecting her child which made Whitebeard Pirates snicker and laugh at his poor attempt of escaping but even so no one made a move to stop him given that if he wished it, their father would have simply knocked him out using his Haki.

May groaned, it vexed her that one has ordered her to cover up and avoid any kind of extra attention while his father was literally showing her off "Geez, old man! What do you think you're piloting?" She snapped.

Whitebeard lightly pushed the female in front of him as a silent cue for her to move and so she did but not without shoving her hands into her pockets while huffing, the giant rolled his eyes at the show of her displeasure "The nurses refuse to come ashore because of, I quote, the lack of entertainment," he said, falling in steps behind Thatch and May. Walking behind his sons/daughters is one of the small things he truly enjoys, it may seem ridiculous but he can't express the joy he felt when they're right in front of him, healthy, lively and oh so carefree as if the mere shade of his presence brings them peace of mind, they know he has their backs and he won't let them down "You're pretty much the only female here so I had to let those goons know what they'll be dealing with if they make a move on you," well, that was a wee white lie for she wasn't the _only_ female there since thanks to his height he spotted some female workers scurrying by and even couple of huntresses drabbled with weapons.

The brunette turned to face Whitebeard with a raised brow, her neck twinged as she struggles to meet his eyes from under her hat "You worry even with your whole gang here?" A frown was her only answer "I call bullshit," she spat shaking her head dismissively.

Then the giant captain laughed surprising not only the unknown people occupying the bar but his family, he wasn't a man of open affection mainly to engrave a ruthless image of himself in the mind of others so they know better than underestimating him and his family "Gurarara…let a father have his moment," he winked at the pissed female.

Thatch whistled while folding his arms behind his head "Another tactic, huh?" He spoke to no one particular earning a warning glare from his father which the chef merely disregarded, he turned to the confused woman beside him saying: "Enjoy those moments while they last, sweetheart," he flashed at her a boyish grin "Once Pops eventually have his way and you join us you'll only taste his rough fatherly love through his punches and kicks," the second he finished his sentence Whitebeard powerfully kicked the chef's rear sending him flying to a far-off table.

May was hundred percent certain that the occupants of the said table were all Whitebeard's sons given that instead of helping Thatch or attempting to break his fall, they merely grabbed their mugs and pushed their chairs away from the table then laughed their ass off when the chef landed right in the middle of it, breaking it in the progress "Ouch," the brunet whined while rubbing his hurt rear "Didn't I just told ya?" He dared to squeak with tear stained cheeks "He's a heartless father."

A tick vein apparently pulsed at the old man's temple and a shadow veiled his orbs "You uncouth brat," he loudly growled causing half the crowd to sink in their seats while the other half, which consisted of Whitebeard's sons, to snicker at the chef's misery.

"Pfft," May stifled a chuckle since by then she was pretty much used to their antics and rough games, plus she's aware that the old man will do anything to make her accept his mark which was worrying at first but now she only feel flattered by his insistence "Way to contradict his point, old geezer," the brunette teased which she discovered was a bad move when Whitebeard shifted his glares toward her. She's certain he won't hurt her for if that was the case he would have long ago flattened her head but no matter what she believes his angry looks are scary as hell.

"Mr. Newgate," thankfully someone called the irritated captain which caused him to look past the female and right at the smooth voice's owner. May followed his example only for her sight to fall on a slender, tall old man with gray hair arranged in a small perfect bun over his head and a long gray silky mustache that reached his neck, he wore a monocyclic glasses on his left eye and a black suit "Still alive, short-tempered as ever," he softly spoke with his hands laced behind his back then his fading blue orbs trailed to where Thatch still sat on the remains of the broken table "…and kicking, hum, I see."

Contrary to the men she, up to now, associated herself with this human being standing in front of her radiate tranquility and composure. He was what she dared call a real adult, someone that nothing after the weird shit he saw and experienced will ever faze him.

And then there is Whitebeard, her intended father…"David, my old friend," he greeted gleefully with a grin stretching his lips, May would have doubted the man was ever angry if it wasn't for the fact that he glared right at her very soul.

A shiver ran down her spine when the idiot chef whispered in her ear "He's the owner of this biiiiig ass building," how did he make it behind her without being noticed is beyond her comprehending.

Thatch's whole presence screamed 'don't forget about me,' which the brunette couldn't do even if she wanted. Accepting the old geezer as a father comes with a package of crazy, childish brothers "Shut up," she hissed pushing his head away from her "You're making my future seems even worse," the chef paused before smugly smirking, he pulled the female into one-armed hug mumbling something about been present in her future which she rolled her eyes at.

David simply nodded in acknowledgment to Whitebeard's greeting and May noted that not once did his expression changed "This way please, I have a chair and a table of your size prepared," he directed the trio to their table.

Whitebeard's grin extended at the man's thoughtfulness "It is nice to see you on this side still," he commented as soon as he made sure Thatch and May were walking beside him.

"Thank you, Mr. Newgate," David answered with his monotonic voice "as knowing I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

The chef tugged May closer then whispered "Dude, he's already dead inside," which the brown-haired female elbowed him for but still chuckled at.

Whitebeard loudly laughed "Good, it means I have more time for I'm certain you'll be waiting for my arrival at the doors of hell to escort me to my corner," upon hearing his father's words, May felt Thatch instantly tensed up. She looked at his face to see his emerald eyes fixed on Whitebeard and his mouth curved down in a frown "just like now," Newgate added, oblivious to his son's hard stares or totally ignoring them.

The brunette has never witnessed any of the pirates bossing their father around, distrusting his love toward them or questioning his final decisions. Those were the red lines no one dared to cross, not from fear of Whitebeard or what he could do but from the fear of hurting his feelings, fear of ruining their special relationship with him and the fear of losing a source of unconditional love. However, there was one line the captain himself shouldn't cross and that was discussing his death or what follows it, May could tell not because she was told but because she herself felt saddened and troubled by the thought.

The brunette placed a hand on Thatch bicep barely stopping him from lashing out at his father "Not now," she said once their eyes connected then soothingly tapped his arm and awkwardly smiled "Not here," after a split-second he huffed nodding hesitantly.

David let loose of a small restrained laugh which almost dispatched the tensing hanging over the chef's head "Did he just farted?" Thatch blurted out, fortunately not aloud but enough for it to reach the ears of the female nestled on his side.

May rolled her eyes, a tiny smile crowned her lips as she concluded that this man truly has no reins over his tongue.

"You have high expectations for me thinking I'll be one of hell's staff," the gray-haired old man commented as he stopped in front of their table that the commanders plus Yuudai and Ryota already half occupied. May gulped when she saw Izo, her body almost instinctively inched back but Thatch's hold on her anchored her "Please enjoy your stay here."

Whitebeard frowned at that "You won't join us for a toast?" He irritably grumbled as if they had an appointment beforehand and old man David has called the thing off at the last minute.

The gray-haired man thought for a second before sluggishly shaking his head "Hum, I'm afraid I can't," he said, not an ounce of remorse or sadness apparent on his wrinkled face "I have a hunting contest to oversee."

Whitebeard rolled his eyes "Let your assistant do that," he spat slouching into his enormous chair. May's jaw dropped at his commanding tone like, wah! Old geezer slows your horses, you can't just go ordering people around like that.

Seemingly used to the Captain's behaviors, David answered: "Not this one, Mr. Newgate," his voice was flat, betraying no annoyance if he felt any at all "It's a contest to hunt a legendary beast and I must make sure everything is perfectly prepared," he shrugged "You know, to reduce the numbers of deceases, if anything," then he bowed promising a later get-together with Whitebeard before leaving.

The brunette was so engrossed with what the 'owner of this biiiig-ass building' said that she automatically moved when Thatch did without paying attention to their destination, at least not until he loosened his clutched on her shoulder which by then was too late.

They stood right in front of Izo who flashed May an eerie smirk.

Thatch most likely thought that the brunette will prefer to take a seat next to her kimono-wearier friend, well, he thought wrong and now her chaotic mind was set on a flight or fight mode. Then the chef just had to make it worse by seating down on her left side, leaving her no choice but to sit between him and Izo.

May glared at the oblivious 4th commander then scanned the table for another empty spot only to find one next to Marco ' _Aha!_ ' her face light up ' _My dear chicken-head friend,_ ' however, as if reading her mind Izo pulled the empty chair for her preventing her escape "Here, here darling," he chirped earning a scowl from the brunette "Rest assured, I don't bite," he assured and May grudgingly sat her rear but not without swatting Thatch's head for putting her in this situation.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He grumbled but his question went ignored.

Once May sat, the 16th division's commander added with a scoff "If not giving a reason to, of course," in fear of being humiliated in front of dozens of people, May choose to ignore his threatening words as well.

"So, a legendary beast," she said, attempting to delay the inevitable discussion with Izo as long as she could and she was kind of interested in what David said…just thinking of the possibilities as to what this legendary beast could be, brought a smile to her face.

"Nope, Missy," Rakuyou exclaimed, a scowl marring his figure "Certainly, not a dragon," he said while leaning over his seat and placing his feet on the table earning one hell of a glare from Izo.

At his words, May's silly smile instantly melted into a grimace "I never said it is," she countered, paying no heed to the curious looks the pirates threw each other.

"Love, it was writing all over your face," Rakuyou uttered with a matter-of-fact tone while hectically gesturing to his face.

Then Yuudai scoffed "How childish, she thinks dragons exist," he told Ryota but loud enough for everyone to hear "Ha! I bet she believes in unicorns that puke gold and fart rainbows as well."

May gritted her teeth when the pirates laughed, even their idiot father joined "That is more believable than a talking onion that pukes shit," she hissed glaring daggers at the bald chef then she flashed him a sinister smile "but here you are, against all odds."

Yuudai jumped to his feet and slammed his mug on the table while hurling unfathomable insults at the brunette who rose from her seat as well, preparing to fight.

Marco sighed, deciding that those two will never get along. To anyone else, it may look like they're too different to befriend each other but the truth is the two were just too similar for that ' _Stubborn, loud and rude. They're made from the same wood_ ,' and of course he kept this conclusion to himself in fear of been chewed by the two of them "Even if this legendary beast is a dragon," he quietly said, toying with a cigarette between his fingers "We won't partake in the hunt to go after a flying lizard yoi."

May's head twirled toward the 1st commander with a dizzying speed "Flying liz…?" She parroted, her orbs widening when his words sank in "Excuse YOU! They're majestic creatures contrary to your sorry chicken-ass."

Marco's jaw slackened and his orbs widened, he was expecting many things but not a heated comeback ' _Wah, she really does love those flying fuckers,_ ' he frowned, mentally noting to never disrespect a liza…a dragon again in her presence.

Before the argument gets worse, Whitebeard interjected "Now, now boys," he said between chuckles "Stop teasing your _little_ sister," at that the petite female sent him a death glare, she opened her mouth most likely to show him what this little sister is capable of but he gave her no chance "In fact, dragons aren't myth," it was amusing how her demeanor instantly changed, her face glowed with glee as a smug smirk stretched her lips. Yuudai huffed and complained about spoiling his fun "They existed once," he added, watching once again as her face fell.

May shrugged with a blank expression then collapsed on her chair swallowing her irritation. She was secretly delighted that the dragons existed before which made her sound less like a seven-year-old child defending Santa and his elves. They were simply discussion history like the adult they're and not some fantasy of hers, or so she tried to convince herself…

She shivered when something lightly touched her legs.

At first, the brunette blamed it on her imagination but then she felt yet another tap and she supposed it was the doing of a pirate who stretched his legs and ended up accidentally touching her. It was the most reasonable theory she could think of, seeing how tall the goons are. However, instead of withdrawing the thing twisted itself around her limp "Eek," she yelped earning several confused looks from the crew and an amused chuckle from Rakuyou. She swiftly shoved her face under the table only to see Draco wrapping his metallic chain around her leg and looking at her with a pouty expression which, in all honesty, was something she didn't know she _needed_ to see. A grin broke into her figure "Who cares about dragons when we have Draco," she sang, returning the fond stroke she received to her cheek from the giddy weapon's head.

Breaking the moment's spell, Izo chirped with a forced cheerfulness "Back to the contest," it was a combination of a voice and a tone that May wished to never hear "All we know is that it's a creature that can easily cut you to shreds," he said looking straight at the female's gray orbs "Just like you did to my dress," and here he goes.

May opened her mouth then closed it like a dying fish, his straightforwardness rending her speechless. Well, it shouldn't since that's how he is but the way he flipped the conversation to the subject she avoided was astonishing "Um…" she mumbled rubbing her nape "Yeah, about that…"

The 16th commander scoffed, waving off her certainly coming lie "Worry not dear," he inspected his perfectly polished nails, showing that he wasn't interested in hearing her lame excuses "No matter what you say, you _will_ make it up to me," he said with finality "Next island we land, you'll accompany me shopping~"

"Wait, WHAT?!" The brunette shouted, a horror-struck expression tracing her features "NO," she hissed "Damn it Izo! Don't go deciding on your own."

The smile on his white powdered face stretched to one of his chilling maniac grins "If you want the whole crew knowing what you did with the _pieces_ of my dress then suit yourself."

"What did she do to the dress?" Haruta butted in, asking innocently while tilting his head.

Like a disease, a blush crept up her neck to tint May whole face crimson "Uh…" just thinking about the teasing she will receive from the male members of the crew made her broke in a cold sweat "God, Izo," she desperately whined, slamming her head on the table and losing all the well to live "How could you do this to me?"

The kimono-wearier laughed like the villain he is "I'm not a god but feel free to worship me if you wish," he patted her back in a soothing tempo as if aware he was being a handful.

Sure Izo acts like an asshole often than not but May couldn't bring herself to resent him and, anyway, it was too late of that for he's now an asshole she very much likes. She turned her head in a way that she was facing Izo with her cheek rested on the wooden surface of the table "Nah, thanks," she mumbled with a hand unconsciously stroking Draco's cold and hard head which he seems to greatly enjoy "I don't wanna revert to Satanism."

The pirates burst out laughing "Nice one, Milady," Vista said between chuckles.

"Ha Ha Ha," Izo joined his brothers but with a loud feigned laugh "Tsk," he finished, gently swatting May's back. After a while of teasing Izo and May, the conversation diverted from the duo, some pairs enthusiastically chatted while others simply enjoyed their drinks or in Marco's case his cigar.

The brunette closed her eyes and focused her ears on the different sounds of the bar, the buzz through the wood she rested her head on was somehow soothing…"Achoo!" Hearing the loud sneeze, she immediately straightened up "Ah-choo!" The chef sneezed again, his body rocking from the force of it causing the female to frown "I told you to wear something warm."

It felt weird and downright confusing how she forgot that Thatch was sitting right next to her, maybe it was the fact that, unlike himself, he didn't participate in any of their conversations or tried to do anything stupid. He just sat quietly, sulking over what his father said earlier.

"But –ah," he managed to stop himself from sneezing "The weather is beautiful and I-I…Achoo!" Of course that what he got, wearing his thin white uniform following a rough swim in the cold ocean then barely drying his hair after the bath he took.

May rolled her orbs while taking off her camo jacket "Here," she said, handing it to him.

Thatch looked horrified "What?! No way," He shrieked, frantically shaking his head "What kind of man that will make me?"

A sick man who accept help! However, saying that out loud while get them nowhere, she learned the hard way that if you want to conquer Thatch then all you had to do is conquering his pervert side "It smells like me," she mumbled.

Almost instantly the fabric was snatched from her hand "Thank you, dear," he chirped, already shoving his hands in the sleeves her jacket. The brunette sighed while watching as Thatch shoved his head into the jacket then took a deep breath before happily humming ' _Ugh! Just ignore him_ ,' she somehow prevented herself form blushing.

"HUH? I thought she is a _He_ ," one of the novice hunters shouted while pointing his index at the brunette which earned him a powerful slap from his superior "Shhh! do you want to get us killed," the older man whispered before repeatedly bowing to Whitebeard, however, no one cared for his apology since they were rather occupied with laughing their asses off at the brunette, even the captain himself.

"Urgh," May groaned, once again slamming her head on the table ' _Stupid hunter_ ,' and just when they had stopped teasing her, the kid had to open his big mouth "I'm hungry," she whined ignoring the comments of the pirates. Surprisingly, they fell silent upon hearing what she said and some of them even started growling and whimpering like animals in pain.

"Don't you think about it," Izo hissed addressing his father.

Whitebeard raucously laughed "Hey, hungry I'm Dad," he said, a genuine grin on his usually stern face.

His sons simultaneously facepalmed while May sweat-dropped, an inept chuckle living her lips "Wow, those bad dad jokes are truly universal!"

* * *

After ordering food and more drinks, the pirates talked about everything and anything comes to their minds. The topic frequently changed mainly because someone misheard a word and thus started another entirely unrelated subject, it was fun watching them go with the flow since they're too lazy to correct each other.

The hunters kept to themselves thus so far things seemed peaceful…That was till a crush then a thud echoed in the bar, drowning its noises in an eerie silence. It was like time itself stopped ticking seeing how any movement inside the bar instantly ceased "NIAHAHA," barked a man "You want to hire _**us**_ with that small amount of money you've been begging for?" May turned to the source of the amused voice, toward a table on the corner of the bar and across from where the pirates sat to see a group of five men. Contrary to the modest appearance of the other hunters, those were clad in neat white and green uniforms and has a red brooch, designed in a circle with three triangles above it and a single triangle below, on their chests "How cute," their boss spat.

Trailing his line of vision, May's eyes widened when they catch sight of a girl lying on the ground. Her petite form trembling like a leaf "Please," she pleaded with strained voice as droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks "My father is…" she stopped mid-sentence and bit her lower lip to prevent her hiccups from leaving her throat "He is on the brink of death," she dropped her head letting her mulberry hair cloaking her pale sopping figure.

Instead of empathy, the female's pleas only amplified the group's hilarity "Ohhh, your father is dying," he mocked with a sly smirk "Then how about paying us using other _sensual_ ways," he disgustingly licked his lips "I'm sure you can entertain me and my companions with that body of yours," his lust-darkened eyes were like of a hawk watching its prey.

May hastily jumped to her feet, a death glare tracing her features as she instinctively reached for the guns attached to her thighs. It was shocking how none of the bar's occupants rushed to help the girl, how they simply lowered their heads or turned their back at the scene ' _How can they live with themselves_?' She wondered while freeing her weapons from their restrictions ' _No one should be shamed like this,'_ and no one must be taking other people's suffering so lightly. The anger boiled inside of her when the oblivious men carried on laughing, she could almost hear the bullets begging her to take those idiots heads as a refuge.

The brunette's focus slightly diverted when a hand was gently but firmly placed on her shoulder "Hold your fire yoi," Marco whispered while walking past her. He took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it then crashing it under his foot "I couldn't help overhearing a personal hunt team of the celestial dragons in dire need of _entertainment_ yoi," he said once he stopped in front of the small girl, preventing the uniformed men from gawking at her frail form any longer "Which I can gladly provide."

"Whitebeard's second in command, Marco," the boss of the special hunt team calmly greeted "We will be honored," a small mocking chuckle left his lips. The second the brainless man said the words, Marco smirked, his blue flames instantly revealed themselves dancing on his biceps and shoulders.

From the corner of her eyes, May saw Whitebeard grape his spear-like weapon, a severe look on his figure and she swore she felt the stroke of a cold wind going on this enclosed space which was unnatural and has her mind screaming: ' _Shit is gonna happen.'_

Sensing the dramatic changes of the atmosphere, the _willing slave_ of the celestial dragons raised both hands in a gesture of surrendering "But I'm afraid we must decline," he brokenly chuckled showing his nervousness, the confident and arrogance from seconds ago utterly gone.

Marco raised a brow "This is your chance to find your nowhere to be found honor in death yoi and yet you decline?" He quietly scoffed and his brothers followed suit, however, there was no joy in the shared action only mockery, disdain, and a promise of intense pain.

Staring at the blond commander's back, May felt something warming up inside her chest. It was a foreign emotion, crawling in the void between her ribcage and heart. It was a mixture of happiness, dignity, and gratitude and it took her a moment to grasp that she felt _proud_.

She was proud to be acquainted with people whose freedom includes helping others, proud to be readily accepted by them and proud to be in the right place… _Proud of them_.

"NIAHAHA," the celestial dragons' servant heehawed seemingly breaking the tension and of course it was all in his mind "Years of rooming the seas surely give you a dark sense of humor."

Marco cringed at the man's faked friendliness "and a short temper yoi," he added glaring daggers at the group "Don't pull your disgusting stunts in front of our crew unless you fancy the idea of your head been brutally torn from your body, understood?"

The hunter flushed with anger and clenched his jaw, he couldn't affirmatively answer for it will be a huge blow to his pride (Aka: ego) or challenge the commander since his group was outnumbered (The other hunters don't get along with them for obvious reasons) thus he kept quiet.

"Good yoi," the blond commander said accepting their silence as an agreement, he shoved his hands in his pockets then turned to the mulberry-haired female entailing the end of the discussion "Young lady, can you stand?"

The girl gave a small nod before forcing her trembling legs to move, it was apparent she was struggling but despite Marco's urge to help her, he mustn't give any wrong ideas to the occupants of the bar because if they thought she knows him they may hurt her when Whitebeard's crew leave the island. Once she was on her feet, she quietly thanked him.

The commander nodded and was heading back to Whitebeard's table when the girl warped a hand around his arm, stopping him in the progress "P-Please," she muttered, her constant shaking an indication that she was horrified of her own actions but still pushed herself to go on "Please help me!"

Upon close examination, Marco remarked that the petite female was truly a young lady. Her hands were soft, without a doubt never wielded a weapon before or done any labors. Her silky mulberry hair that reached the small of her back was groomed and well-taking care of and then there was her clothing, an expensive long dress with faded colors ' _An ex-nobility_ ,' the commander concluded with a frown "Why would I yoi?" The question caused her clutch to loosen slightly and a shocked expression took over her face as fresh droplets of tears start flowing down her cheeks ' _How could you do this you pig_?' He cursed himself "You're aware I'm a pirate, no?" He stated but this time gently.

"It doesn't matter sir, titles don't change your worth, you're more human than the majority of the people I've met," she paused, hiccupped then tightened her shaky hold on him "You treated me like a human contrary to the majority of the people I've met ever since I left home," it was the quaking way with which she said ' _home'_ that finally cracked the commander's resolve "Please hear me out, even if you won't help…just hear me out," she whispered with hunched shoulders and lowered head.

Marco tore his eyes from the female and traded a look with his father then he heaved a sigh "Okay yoi," he uttered causing the girl to squeak from happiness "You don't have any problem joining our table, right?" he said already heading there with her still glued to his side "Since it seems my father is interested as well."

Once they reached the group and to their immense amusement, the noble female curtsied "Poor beautiful girl," Thatch cooed. He rose from his chair and gestured at the girl to sit like the gentleman he is "Please, have a seat," the girl politely declined but of course, the chef was having none of it. He introduced himself and went on and on about his love life before confession his undying love at first sight to this goddess (a speech that the crew knew by heart and chuckled at.) "Bless us with your name, my darling," May rolled her eyes, deciding that this man must take lessons in flirting and as soon as possible. Maybe she'll give him some tips later.

The mulberry-haired female blushed "My name is Ai," she said, with a steady voice which made the brunette wonder if distracting the girl was Thatch's goal from the beginning ' _The sly bastard_ ,' May thought ' _I need those lessons from him expect in comforting people instead of flirting_.'

The brunette was studying the interaction between the chef and the young girl when suddenly something or rather someone blocked her view and there she was gawking at an inked stomach "Tomboy," Marco called and when the female looked up he smirked smugly adding: "See how I handled the situation yoi."

May preserved her unimpressed expression "The same as my way," she hummed "Wait! Did you by any chance imitate me?"

"You sound like a bitter loser to me yoi," Marco frowned before lightly smacking her around the head "Take notes from your betters and shut up."

Totally ignoring the grunts and the hisses of the brunette, the 1st division's commander pushed the dishes aside then hopped on the table casually sitting right in front of her. She stared at him, confusion plain on her figure which scrunched into a grimace when he rested his foot on the edge of her seat "Get your filthy foot off my chair!" However, instead of obeying the pirate leaned his foot on her leg like the jackass he is.

"So, Ai-chan can you tell us what you are doing here," Izo said cutting into Marco's and May's customary banter. The kimono-wearer would love to see them fight using their mouths or tongues rather than fight over where the blond put his filthy feet, he could do without a headache that their loud voices will surely bring him.

"Hai," the girl shyly responded as her ember orbs instinctively cast to her lap "You see, my father is a renowned man who owns several companies in the east blue. He's a rich successful man and thus has many enemies, but no one could match him in his line of work. No one except one," realizing that Ai's story will take a while, May put her elbow on Marco's leg then rested her head on her hand totally ignoring his growls. It was only fair after what he have done "Richard, he was my father's old friend and rival. They always set seals goals and challenged each other but at the end they threw a party to celebrate together regardless of whom won," this caused Whitebeard to fondly smile since Ai's story brought back memories of him and his rival Gol D Roger "Everything was fine until last month, Richard held a fest in his estate and invited my father and brothers. It wasn't unusual so they all attended but when they returned my father was as white as a sheet and we learned later that he was poisoned. The poison is killing him slowly, painfully," she sniffed as tears escaped her orbs "The doctors said they can't do much, however, an old healer told me about a flower that can rid the body of any toxic and after doing some researches I found out that it only grows in this island and that it is guarded by the legendary beast itself."

"But instead of hiring someone to do the job or, better, let your brothers handle the situation you ran from home to get this miraculous flower yourself," Izo stated making the mulberry-haired female nervously fidget in her seat "You said Richard invited your brothers and father which mean you weren't included in their merry gatherings, let me guess, you were neglected?" The look of pure shock on Ai's face and her silence was enough answer "Now, are you truly doing this to save your father, to prove yourself a capable girl or maybe to make him in your debt?"

To some degree, May can read body language and get her conclusions but damn it! Was Izo the mind reader! A rude asshole-ish mind reader, if the girl's appalled figure is anything to go by.

"N-No, you're wrong," Ai said with a voice a little bit louder but not loud enough to be considered yelling and this was really something in the face of Izo's harsh accusations; He was impressed "Ever since my lady mother passed away, my father buried himself in work and rarely came homes. My brothers help him manage the companies while I look after our household thus we don't see each other much," she explained before a ghost of a smile passed across her face "But whenever he returned, he always brought me Purple Hyacinth."

"' _I'm sorry'_ ," Vista breathed confusing his brothers, Yuudai even asked why he apologized which the mustached commander frowned at "Purple Hyacinth is a flower, a symbol of having regrets and asking for forgiveness," his frown deepened when the pirate grunted and ah-ed in understanding "Just what did you think it is?" Oh! He knew the idiots were being judgmental just from their guilty expressions. They most likely thought Purple Hyacinth is a brand of jewelry or fancy clothes.

"Tell me, young lass," Whitebeard spoke for the first time addressing the petite girl "In which field your father specializes?"

Marco scowled at the serious tone of his father, he leaned slightly and whispered to the brunette "I don't like where this is going yoi."

May hummed "Me either," the old man seemed excited and it was kind of instilling.

Ai tilted her head then answered "Alcoholic beverages."

The second he heard the magical words the captain rose from his chair, a big goofy grin glued on his figure like he just discovered the answers for the world's most complicated mystery "Oi Pops, where are you going?" Rakuyou shouted, putting down his feet and barely preventing himself from falling.

Whitebeard lifted a brow "Is it not obvious?" He grumbled "Gurarara…We'll participate in the hunting contest and get the mysterious flower for the young lass, of course," then he smirked "Two birds with one stone."

Ai clumsily jumped to her feet "Oh my! T-Thank you," she blurted out clearly still under the shock before her whole face lit up then she elegantly bowed while happily squeaking: "Thank you Whitebeard-sama."

The giant captain hummed in acknowledgment then left to search for David "The hell yoi?!" Marco suddenly shrieked, no doubt damaging May's eardrums.

' _Don't you think that's a pretty late reaction_?' She thought as she opened her mouth to tease him, but the mad blond moved from under her without warning which caused her to slip and bump into the hard surface of the table "Ya bastard!" She shouted after his running form earning a half-assed sorry-yoi before he vanished in the way his father went.

May's glare softened when the pain began to subside but she relaxed a little bit early given that not a moment following her outburst a wooden fan painfully connected with her head "Watch your mouth," Izo scolded "Instead of howling like a drunk sailor, you better take notes from this young perfect lady," he then pointed to Ai who averted her eyes with pink dusting her cheeks.

The cross-dresser looked like a mother who's angry because the neighborhood's child is better behaved than her own but comparing her to another only irked May "Damn it Izo! Ain't me ass already a swabbie to the teeth?" She spat the most vulgar sentence she could think of at that moment.

"You got some nerves, Lady!" Izo hissed through gritted teeth. The white in his eyes turning red, his nails lengthening and are those horns sticking out of his head? Wah! She was screwed!

The brunette jumped dodging one of his attacks that landed on her chair, splitting it in two but instead of an apology her mouth had to betray her again "Marco's blasted arse!" she shrieked causing the kimono-wearer to snarl at her while his brothers burst out laughing.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys and sorry for the late update, you know the new year, exams and to top it all I caught cold :((  
_**

 ** _Hope this isn't as boring as I feel it is...Introducing Ai and her story as a reason to enter the contest was in my opinion necessary so the WBP give it their all then there is our antagonist the celestial dragons' hunt team, we'll have so much fun with those 3:D *Ahem* anyway, what do you think Whitebeard wants in exchange for his help? :D Easy question right?_**

 ** _Well, next chapter the identity of the legendary beast will be exposed and a party of five of the Whitebeard Pirates will join the hunt :)_**

 **Moonstar66 : Thank you so much for your niiiice review, and I'm happy you see through the old man's actions x'D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)) Have a nice day.**

 **yaoi-freak2580 : Yep, Whitebeard is a proud papa xD and now that you mentioned Shanks, we'll hear of that goon pretty soon ;)) Thank you for you nice review, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you're doing fine as well...Talk to you soon, have a gooood day :D**

 **AndurilofTolkien** **: Thank you so much for your review and constant support :)) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and especially Marco xD...Have a nice day :D  
**

 _ **Thank you to all who followed/favored this story, I love you guys :D**_

 _ **Ciao Next Chapter.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_*Hesitantly peeks* H-Hey guys, how're you doing? I'm so sorry for the late update, the mother of my bestie was very sick and they needed my support (T.T)  
_

 _I won't hold you any longer, please enjoy the new chapter :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:**

 _Of Sake and Hunt Contest:_

Once making acquaintance with Whitebeard's sons you will drew the same conclusion as May which is that in spite of living together for years, none of them affect the other when it comes to their personality and each one of them has unique qualities. You'll see the difference not only in their features or color but in the way they speak, walk and reason, in the way they laugh and joke.

The brunette will no doubt have one hella of a collection of brothers and it will be fun to learn more about them, to discover those aspects that made them standout more than the others…However, she was dead wrong when it comes to Izo. Working on knowing him better is far from fun, it's bitter and bad for her mental health ' _And physical_ ,' she thought while slowly trying to sit on her hurting rear ' _I can't believe he spanked my ass with his fan like a mother do to a disobedient child_ ,' oh, and in front of dozen of unfamiliar people if she may add. She could have swallowed her embarrassment if it was solely in front of Whitebeard Pirates crew but **this** , this is driving her insane, "I hate you," she hissed once her rear connected with the hard chair causing waves of pain to surge through her body.

"Believe me honey you don't," Izo chirped from the seat next to hers.

The sadistic bastard seemed happy and refreshed after beating her ass to the moon and beyond, "Yes, I do," she grunted glaring daggers at him "And guess what? I'm gonna keep hating you for the next twenty-four hours so don't fu-f-freaking talk to me as they lasts." Phew! She was about to spat the F-word right at his demonic face and from the frown Izo now sporting, he absolutely knows and waiting for her to use a single profane word to wipe the floor with her sorry ass.

"So childish," Yuudai scoffed, raising his mug of booze just to slurped it in one go.

The brunette was aware that the bald chef was provoking her, riling her up to make he lose control and blurt out some of her colorful words. Too bad for him, she felt like acting childish at that moment "You squeaking oversized rotten egg got a problem with that? I would have long ago pushed you overboard if I wasn't sure you'll float."

Justifiably the pirates didn't get her insult except for a few, whom she could count on one hand. There was the victim of her savage comeback, Yuudai who was currently choking on his own salvia. Rakuyou who was quietly chuckling and then there is Thatch "Pfft!" The burnet burst out laughing while slamming a hand on the table "Oh dear, your new way of insulting made me fell in your love all over agai-Achoo."

When he looked up and saw the frightening smile on the brunette's lips, he was grateful he sneezed and didn't finish his sentence. "Do you know how you catch that cold Mr. Thatch?" She asked innocently causing the wheels in his head to turn, her fake smile fell when the 4th commander fanatically shook his head "It's from my shoulder you idiot," she spat "Now, you leave me be before you have a real taste of my venom."

The head chef placed a hand over his heart with a mock hurt expression on his face, he looked like a kicked puppy and May felt a small pang of guilty "Honey! Your words cut deep," he whimpered.

Rakuyou, who sat on her other side, protectively pulled her head so it rested on his chest. She was in his debt since he's the one who freed her from Izo's clutch and helped her back to their table "You're still breathing so obviously they didn't cut deep enough," he hissed glaring at his brother.

Jozu huffed and crossed his arms shifting everyone's attention to him. He rarely spoke but when he does, it's always something interesting "Don't get the wrong idea, li'le girl, we aren't doing this for free," he rumbled addressing Ai and as a result changed the topic that will definitely end in another public fight.

Ai fidgeted on her seat no doubt unnerved by the diamond commander's stern look, little did she know that he only harbored concern for her wellbeing "I-I'll do anything to save my father, sir," she whispered then gulped.

"Anything?" Thatch happily squeaked "Hum, he'll probably want to make you his daughter," he said then grinned while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows "In-law," expecting those words from him, the pirates sweat-dropped.

"My lady mother told me to marry the person I love," Ai said then she lowered her head to hide her crimson face as she added "B-But I can do it, if it's with Thatch-sama."

The pirates' jaws hit the ground and some at the nearby tables choked on their drinks. May swiftly straightened up "Holly shii-chicken fried steak," she blurted out, shocked that the girl easily bought Thatch's lies and even worse fell for his charm. Well, sure the goon was handsome and charming on his own ways but to actually crush on him because he recited couple of his paining-to-hear flirtatious verses requires a high level of naivety ' _Aww!_ _Someone please protect this pack of innocence,_ ' apparently everyone had the same thought because they all glared daggers and lasers at the chef.

For a second, Thatch sat petrified on his spot before he stuttered "N-No," he waved a hand in front of his scarlet face "I was just kidding, ha-ha."

"Worry not, my lady," Vista calmly interjected, taking pity on his bother and saving him from the awkwardness of the situation "Pops is probably only interested in Alcohol."

May chuckled when the crew simultaneously uttered: "Absolutely."

Not long after that did Whitebeard returned with a pouting Marco following after him, it was amusing how they could easily tell the blond didn't have it his way just from the contradiction vibes he and his father emitted "Let us move boys," the captain declared and like a child setting up a prank, a mischievous grin broke into his face "We have a hunt contest to get ready for."

As usual and thanks to his naturally loud voice Whitebeard's command was heard by all, family and foe. The pirates were excited at the feign concept, they grinned, hooted and laughed while the hunters looked dejected, some of them hopelessly lowered their head or groaned voicing their displeasure and how could they not since with the renowned Whitebeard Pirates playing a part in the game, their chance of survival hit rock bottom.

One by one the pirates trailed after their captain and first commander. Indeed, they were a hyper bunch but still evidently collected and organized.

May sluggishly strode, taking things easy even though it was apparent that she would be the last to leave the bar "Come on girly!" That was all she heard before been literally squashed between the pirates' group who was bringing up the rear.

The leader of the celestial dragon's hunt team intently ogled the pirates until the last one of them left, he then knocked his drink back and stood with smirk "Time for sweet revenge," he husked.

His four companion looked at each other before a bulky one with a comb on his hand spoke "Emm, what we gonna do boss?" He asked brushing his undercut ginger hair for the umpteenth time that day.

"What we should do, Orochi," the leader enigmatically said causing his subordinate to look even more puzzled than before which angered him beyond imagination "Set up some traps for those sea rats, of course, you idiots," he barked.

"But, boss, the rules states that we shouldn't enter the forest until the contest begins," a skinny man with monolid eyes reminded earning himself a sharp glare from the leader. He was a newbie in the group with promising hunting and fighting skills but in the eye of the team's leader he was nothing other than a nuisance that apparently need more work.

"Lucky us then, Masato-boy," he sarcastically taunted before turning on his heel which was the four's cue to follow him "We are above any rule," he darkly added.

They weren't truly above rules but they were men of power, riches and low morality which always give them the privilege of sneaking underneath the barricades of law.

* * *

Ai scurried through the hoard of the pirates while still somehow maintaining her elegance and once she reached the captain she breathed a sigh of relief. She and the emperor had important issues to discuss but now that she was walking alongside him, a knot formed in her throat.

Whitebeard rumbled a laugh when he felt the young lass struggle to speak a word. She coughed, fiddled and twiddled her thumbs. The sight was an evidence of her sheltered life and the more Newgate dwelled on it the more his amusement morphed into annoyance, he loathed how some parents neglects or overprotects their children to the degree they can't hold a simple conversation without turning to a mess of anxiety and fear "In exchange for the mysterious flower," he said opting to take the edge off for Ai and start the conversation "You'll provide us with thousand barrels of booze and sake," at that her downcast head shot upright and her widening orbs met his "What?" He stopped on his track with a frown embedded on his figure.

At that, her eyes instantly dropped to the ground "N-Nothing worth mentioning, Whitebeard-sama," she blurted out but the damage was done and the captain didn't make any move to resume his stride so she clarified in fear of angering him more "The companies are now under my brothers' command, and I figured I should probably consult with them first," Ai's knees trembled when the captain's expression darkened further, he looked at the verge of snapping so she added quickly: "But I'm certain they'll do everything to save father."

"I don't care about the opinion of some brats," Whitebeard roared, grip tightening around his weapon which didn't go unnoticed seeing how the girl palled "If you strike a deal with the Whitebeard Pirates then you must hold true to your words, how is all up to you. That or bear the consequences of your decision," his voice was as low as can be but with a steely edge "Let us hear your answer lass."

Ai opened her mouth then closed it like a dying fish, under the scrutinizing eyes of not only the captain but the whole crew she forget to breath "I-I…" she stuttered, as realization dawned on her like a bucket of cold water. She was playing with fire and she might burn, or worse, die ' _I can't do this_ ,' she wanted to scream, turn on her heel and go home but then, who can do this if not her? Haven't she been playing with fire ever since she ran away from home with nothing but the clothes on her back? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then cried one single word "Deal."

Negotiation is her father's strong fort, not hers. However, if Ai learned something from her solo journey then that is seizing the opportunity when it present itself in front of her and deal with the consequences later. There is always a chance, no matter how small, things will work which is better than doing nothing at all.

Whitebeard smirked, he would've been disappointed if the girl chickened out on him now but as expected she is a tough little one "Haruta," upon hearing his name, the teen saluted his father with a sunny grin "Call Whitey Bay and see if she can be here in two days."

Haruta chirped: "Yes, sir," then hastened to the Moby Dick leaving the crew behind. His brothers were heading to the ship as well, but he had to swiftly wrap up the call with Whitey, which is not an easy feat, so he could join Pops' meeting.

Meanwhile, the 1st division's commander had a hard time pinpointing what was missing from his side. He turned right then left, catching sight of his fellow commanders but not a glimpse of a certain brown-haired female "Loaf," he called Thatch whose face instantly scrunched from displeasure ' _Ha! Taste some of your own medicine, bastard,_ ' he internally rejoiced "Where is the tomboy yoi?"

Before Thatch could give a sarcastic answer Whitebeard butted in "Stop calling your siblings names, Marco," he scolded rolling his eyes at the antics of his first son, "She is at the back."

Marco nodded shoving his hands inside his pockets "Thanks, banana mustache," he said before calmly stalking away.

A thick mark appeared on Whitebeard's temple, he hated that nickname and any other name the Marco calls him when he is peeved "The brat," the captain hissed through gritted teeth as he watched his sulking son leave, "He probably miss being beaten half to death," he huffed.

This wasn't meant for Ai's ears, at least not right after he threatened her but, alas, she was standing next to him and heard his sentence as clear as a bell. All colors left her fair face and only a sheet-white ghostly image of her that remains "Excuse me!" She squeaked louder than her etiquettes allows and scurried away towards the trees then emptied her upset stomach.

Marco raised a brow when he saw that the group bringing the rear was far from the crew by a considerable distant ' _Weird_ ,' he thought while straining his eyes to pin down the reason they walked at snail's pace…and there it was! Right in the middle of the group May awkwardly ambled and the men were no doubt matching her pace. A frown traced his features as he mulled over the possibility of her being hurt and so he ended up hurrying towards the group. "What happened to you?" He asked once he was right in front of the brunette.

May scowled, deriding the idea of explaining what happened to the Marco mainly because he won't let her live it down but in the period of her hesitation one of the pirates answered for her "She got her ass spanked~" he sang, surprisingly clear for someone having a lollipop inside his mouth.

The brunette heaved a sigh when the group roared with laughter. It's at the likes of those times that she wonders why she's even fond of those goons. She defiantly looked at the 1st division's commander preparing to counter his predictable teasing however instead of seeing amusement or haughtiness on his face, she perceived rage and only rage.

His jaw was clenched, lips contorted downward and the blue within his eyes somehow looked darker. He stood straighter than ever and his ripped, bulging muscles were pulled taut as the string of a bow.

May gulped, for it was her first time witnessing the commander this enraged.

Sensing that something was off, his brothers' jovial laughter turned to awkward chuckles then to an uncomfortable silence "Emm, Commander Marco?" One of them warily spoke.

Those words seemed to break Marco's trance, his eyes that were glued at May's face shifted to the building behind her. He pulled his hands from his pockets, lightly pushed the female from his way and slowly strode back to skyscraper. His brothers fussed, asked him to stop, and sought explanation but he ignored it all until he heard _her_ "Where the hell do you think you're going?" May's feisty voice, sounded panicky and he couldn't bring himself to disregard her concern.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of every piece of shit inside that bar yoi," he hissed through gritted teeth.

When she heard his tone she paled but then heavily blushed after realizing that he assumed someone, other than his nosy brother, spanked her rear for the fun of it. Like she's let anyone touch her that way, hell, like the whole God damned gang of Whitebeard Pirates will let anyone do it "H-Hold on, you idiot," mortified, she shrieked "It was Izo!"

Marco froze and rapidly blinked wondering why he didn't think of this possibility. Did he think at all? "Is that so yoi?" He inquired with a troubled look on his face. May and the gang vigorously nodded. He then sighed, tucked his hands inside his pockets and returned to their side.

May cleared her throat and when the commander looked at her she grumpily asked: "You won't beat the crap out of him?"

He hummed seemingly in deep thoughts then he shook his head "Nah, you most likely deserve it," he smirked when her dejected pouting face made appearance "Now let's go yoi," he said while nudging her with his elbow.

At the background, his brothers were snickering and joking about his brother complex but once they heard what he said they butted in "No, nope," one of them exclaimed while pulling the female by the wrist "We've just got our chance to chat with the girly, we ain't handing her over to ya."

Marco sighed and crossed his arms into his chest "You'll get plenty of chances yoi," he assured "She's weary and can barely walk let alone climb the Moby Dick's ladders."

At that May glared daggers at him since it wasn't the pain that she complains about but rather the lack of it or any other feelings for that matter. Though it is no wonder her rear felt _dead_ after the beating it received…Anyhow, May didn't like how the commander mistook her discomfort for fatigue. However, before she had the chance to protest the commander whirled around and kneeled before her then temptingly wiggled the hands of his overturn arms, inciting her to ride his back "We will fly yoi," he smugly declared.

Once the words left his mouth, May grinned. Oh, yes he got it right. She's tired, exhausted and beat, she can't move a finger. Hell, she can't breathe, "See you soon guys," she waved at the group then climbed Marco's back, winding her arms around his neck.

He stood guiding her legs around his waist, "Ready?" he inquired. She striped off her hat and placed it on his head before she nodded which was his green signal to semi-transform and take the skies.

With the speed of a bullet they penetrated the clouds, twirled and span. May's joyful laughs and acclaims could be heard from miles and though she positively damaged Marco's eardrums with her shrill shouts, he grinned at her enthusiasm, "Aren't you scarred yoi?" He inquired when he stopped mid-air, his voice was loud to be heard above the flapping sound of his wings "I may drop you."

"Nope," she said chuckling then chuckled some more, her arms tightening around his neck to bring them closer, "I trust you with my life," she whispered in his ear sending shivers to dance up and down his spine.

"That wasn't fair yoi," he grumbled under his breath and while May didn't hear his words, she did sense as his body tensed up against her and she giggled with flushed cheeks.

Though she wasn't under the influence of any alcoholic beverage, she was positively drunk.

A comfortable silence hovered between the two as they watched the island below, each with a smile adorning their faces. They could hardly see beyond the green canopy of leaves obscuring the view but they enjoyed the moment of peaceful companionship while it lasted, "Ready to go back home yoi?"

Desperately, May tightened her clutch on him even more of possible and hid her head on the crook of his neck, "Urgh," she groaned.

Marco burst out laughing, " _'Urgh'_ , perfectly describe what it feels like to be dealing with Pops when he's excited about something," he said feigning a grimace, "I do want to stay here a little longer yoi, but I can't risk him tacking me down using his Haki," after a nod from May, he flow down all the way complaining about how painful the collision with the deck would be if his father brought his Haki into play.

The second their feet connected with the now crowded deck, Whitebeard greeted them with an eyes-closed smile and bright flowery façade, "Welcome back," he chirped like a doting _normal_ father.

Marco and May both raised a brow, wondering if it's the end of the world since Whitebeard was anything but normal. Rakuyou, who they landed near, snorted, "He was about to use his Haki on ya," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Whitebeard raucously laughed plainly ignoring the duo's heated glares, "Now, now let us start our meeting," he then brought the jar of sake to his lips and drank like a thirsty man who's been lost in the desert for days and just happened to find a fountain of water, "The rules state that we can only nominate a group of five," he explained earning groans from the crew, "Rakuyou will take the lead. You get to decide who the other three commanders are and the fifth should be a nurse," the nurses all grimaced, thinking of the dirt they'll certainly get on their clothes and under their nails from the likes of those adventures.

The whispers began as the pirates discussed who they should nominate among themselves, or should I say discuss sending away the strictest commanders for awhile so they have _more_ fun. May tilted her head still curious about something the Captain said, "Why is Rakuyou taking the lead?" She asked Marco.

He adjusted her hat on his head, giving no indication of returning it any time soon and she begrudgingly allowed herself to mentally admit that it suits him more, "It's because he lived most of his life in the jungle," he shrugged, "He's cut for this task yoi, for he can easily find his way in any forest as skillfully as I can navigate in any ocean."

She stole a glance of her favorite commander to find him grinning from ear to the other; going to the forest is akin to returning to his second home, she supposed, then she turned her gaze to Marco once again "And why do you have to thrust yourself in every answer?" With a feigned glare, she teased him, "Man, do you think yourself the pinnacle of existing? Your ego really knows no bounds," she tsked and her efforts to get away from Marco's outstretched arm were futile.

Marco trapped May on a chock hold, "I only meant we trust him in land the same way they trust me with the helm in water," he hissed while painfully grinding a fist atop her airhead. Between whimpers and groans she apologized but he ignored it for it didn't sound sincere…and he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Marco it is then," Whitebeard's voice boomed drowning May's squeaks and the crew's cheers.

The said man instinctively loosened his grip on May then looked at his father with widening eyes and open mouth, "Huh?" He stupidly breathed "What? Wait, no!" His voice raised several octaves and his eyes almost bugled out from their sockets, "I'm busy yoi!"

Whitebeard dismissively waved his hand in front of him, "Never mind that, your brothers will take care of your duties until your safe return."

A vein pulsed at Marco's temple and his fist balled at his sides, "They can't yoi! _No one can_!" May slapped a hand over her mouth stifling her giggles over the commander's outburst, ' _Someone got his ego bruised,_ ' she amusedly thoughts.

Whitebeard shot his first son an incredulous look and with a serious, matter-of-fact tone he said: "Son, anyone can count potato and see if it lasts us till the next Island."

At that the crew lost it and burst out laughing causing Marco to flush red from both anger and embarrassment, "That's not _**all**_ I do yoi!" He shouted, hardly restraining the urge to stomp his feet on the floor like an angry child.

The captain shook his head then demanded the name of the second choosing commander, plainly ignoring his first son which only fed Marco's fury.

The whole crew without expectation agreed on Jozu and the diamond commander appeared less amused than Marco, though he didn't voice his complains he just sat with crossed arms and glared lasers at his brothers.

"This _**is**_ Madness yoi," May's chuckles ceased when Marco hissed like a threatened snake. He ranted about his paperwork, reports and chores. What she understood from his talk is that they'll basically starve if he doesn't do his job, counting potato and tomato included.

May couldn't help the smirk that broke into her face, she nudged him stopping his tirade, "I'm enthralled, Marco," she sweetly uttered and winked at him, "I didn't know you can _expertly_ count potatoes, now I see you in a new light."

Marco attempted to glare at the infuriating female but the gesture lost its threatening effects thanks to his flushed cheeks, he growled while thinking of a suitable punishment for her when she chuckled harder as if mocking him then an idea struck him and he flashed at her one of his mad chilling grins causing her to instantly fell silent "Fine, yoi!" He suddenly shouted bringing the discussion of his family to a complete halt, "I'll go - _without causing a scene-_ if, **and only if** , she comes as well," he addressed his father pointing his index at May.

"Say what?" May shrieked looking at him with panic-filled orbs, she wondered if he wanted to isolate her, slaughter her for the sake of all the hard times she gave him and feed her to the beasts residing in the forest.

Entirely ignoring her outburst, Marco took Whitebeard's silence as a good sign and carried on talking. His poor arguments were constantly interrupted by the shrieks of the tomboy and he would later admit to himself that he didn't say a single rational sentence. His head ached from talking in chorus with May and he couldn't take it any longer, "You said you trust me with your life, didn't you?" He hissed while glaring at May.

She huffed, meting his angry stares with ones of her own, "I was young and foolish!" Actually, May has nothing against participating in the contest however she loath it when someone else take major decisions in her stead, especially when she's present. She has a healthy functional mouth and she's not afraid of using it, thank you very much.

Before it even started, the upcoming quarrel between the two came to a halt when one of the nurses interjected, "If May is going then I shall be the fifth member," Minami's determined declaration was a shock to everyone but the silence didn't last long for after a mere second the pirates cheered and applauded readily agreeing with sending May to the request. Apparently, they were all _scared_ of the nurses. Scared of their medicines, sharp tools, and needles to be specific but now that one volunteered, the males of the crew grasped the chance.

Whitebeard heaved a long sigh.

Sure, he enjoys the thrill of plot twists like the next pirate but he'd hate it if any harm befell May. If so, he'd get really, really annoyed…Who is he kidding? He'll run amok and destroy half the island, if not sink it but then again he didn't want to ruin the base of his friend's business, "Alright, it's decided then," he said with a strained voice and knotted brows showing his reluctance then he shifted his eyes to his first son, "You better make sure to return her in one piece," he grumbled "Or else…"

Marco butted in, irritation plain on his figure like the glaring sun above them, "I will yoi, no need for your threats, Pops," it vexes him how his father, every single damn time they go to some crazy adventure, lecture him about taking care of his siblings as if he should be reminded of his duties and responsibilities.

May, crossed her arms higher into her chest, puffed out her cheeks like a hamster and regarded the captain with a frown.

Whitebeard heaved a second sigh, just for dramatic effects before looking at the sky "Anyway," he started, effortlessly concluding the time from the sun's position "You must run along if you want to be there in time. You have about one hour," the five members of the company participating in the contest all nodded well aware that they have less than hour to pack their things and get ready but before they move to do their preparations, the captain made noises of remembering something "Ah and Marco," the said commander tilted his head "You can use your devil fruit abilities however you want except you are banned from flying," he grinned mischievously.

Marco groaned, mulling over the length of time he would be able to maintain his sanity which isn't long "Why?" He barked causing his father to laugh.

"You'll end the game alone and in a matter of several hours," Whitebeard explained, the smile never leaving his figure "Where is the fun in that?" Marco huffed and stormed down the deck.

Minami, who currently clung to May's side, snorted and made to drag the brunette with her "Wait a second," May shrieked sticking her feet on the floor, once the nurse stopped May asked Whitebeard the question that was eating on her mind from the moment she heard about the contest "What kind of beast are we exactly after?"

"Oh, right I forget to tell you that tidbit information," He boisterously laughed while May sweat-dropped and his sons face-palmed "It's a hellhound," he answered after composing himself.

"A _what?_ " She yelled feeling her stomach flip and flap "Don't tell me it's some kind of a giant-wild-human-eating dog," the hasty spoken words seeped out of her lips trampling on one another and yep, she sounded panicky.

"I can't give it a better description."

"I freaking HATE THOSE!"

"Step out?" Whitebeard raised a brow waiting for her answer.

"Urgh!" May groaned, well aware that all the eyes were focus on her and that she won't hear the end of it if she gave in before even starting "Like HELL!" She yelled storming below deck with Minami shadowing her steps but after awhile of one sided conversation the nurse left to gather the medical supplies they may need in their journey.

A second after May entered her room, someone knocked "What now?" She hissed forcefully throwing the door open just to have a bag shoved into her face then Izo invited himself in while totally ignoring May's growls, he packed up everything for her without striking up a conversation and when he finished he silently offered her his flintlock guns.

May looked at the weapons still on the 16th commander's outstretched hands then at his turned face and felt extremely guilty. She gulped reaching for the guns and opted to set things right with Izo before departing "I don't hate you, you know."

Izo beamed before engulfing her in a loose but warm huge "Awe, I love you too, Hun," he chirped while patting her back, swaying lightly and fondling her hair like a doting mother. After he released her, Izo started chatting eagerly "I loaded my guns both with Seastone bullets for you. They work against devil fruit users remember?" The brunette nodded "They're my babies and I never got separated from them, not even for a second. Take good care of them for my sake please," she nodded once again "Ah, and don't use them on Marco," instead of nodding, May giggled nervously. She can't promise that.

* * *

Rakuyou, Marco, Jozu, May, and Minami met at the main deck each with a full bag on his back and a determined look on his face then after wishing them good luck they set off. Once they descended the ladders of the Moby Dick and walked a safe distant from the ship Marco sighed and all of a sudden dumped his bag on May, which momentary pushed her to lose balance "What the heck?" She shrieked broking the comfortable silence that befell the group.

Marco shrugged, his usual bored expression tracing his features "Your work out," he words lazily rolled out of his lips flustering May further "Can't handle a li'le extra weight or what?" A smug lopsided smirk broke into his face.

Doing a small testing tug, proved to May that his bag was super heavy and she will have a hard time holding both his and hers however in spite of her conclusion she adamantly growled: "This is a piece of cake, now get your ass moving, moron," but of course after her brazen declaration she didn't expect Minami to dump her bag on her as well causing her to stagger.

"Ah~ I thought my back will break," she happily chatted while massaging her shoulder then inspected her high heeled sandals for any damage "Shouldering all this weight on your own, you really are something May," either Minami ignored the fact that the said female was having a hard time stifling her cruses and standing straight or she is blind.

Marco chuckled concluding that he did the right thing bringing May with them, she was the source of his delight as of late and with her tagging along it was granted that this journey would be pleasant to some degree. With difficulty May stood straight and inched forward, bead of sweat rolling doing her face "Move your bum yoi, we don't have the whole month," he pushed the camo hat on his head a little higher and grinned "Piece of cake huh? I see! Running in the pace of a snail are we now?"

"Shut up, pineapple head. It isn't my fault," she screamed atop her lungs then added under her breath "Stupid gravity got stronger." Unfortunately, Marco heard what she said and hysterically laughed. May could tell that it was from the bottom of his heart and just watching him laugh like that was fulfilling "Yike!" She yelped when strong arms hoisted her up out of the blue, she adjust the bags on her shoulders and blanked taking in the view from a higher point then she looked down to see that Jozu had effortlessly placed her on his shoulder like she and bags weight nothing "You're being a total jerk," he grumbled.

Rakuyou and May traded a meaningful look with grins on their faces "Jozu never speak but whenever he do, he speaks the truth~," they both sang earning a chuckle from Minami and a huff from Marco.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and Hope it was worth the wait :)_

 **yaoi-freak2580** **:** Hey my dear friend :D How're you doing? Hope you're good :)) Lol, I laughed so hard when I read your review and imagined the scene xD Poor Marco! Sorry for the late update and thank you for your review :D

 **AndurilofTolkien** **:** Hello there :)) Thank you for you constant support, I apologize for the very very late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

 _Thank you guys for following/favoring and reviewing, I appreciate your support. Love you all :*_

Ciao Next Chapter...


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

 _The Magical Forest:_

May has to admit that sitting on Jozu's shoulders wasn't half bad. Actually, it was great since she didn't have to walk with the heavy bags nor she had to listen to Minami's endless complains and more importantly she could pull out her arrogant, mocking face on Marco which, by the grimace stuck on his figure, worked perfectly from high places.

"Finally," once he caught sight of the skyscraper Rakuyou exclaimed, excitement and glee were crystal clear in his tone.

"Finally," Minami parroted with dejection and annoyance then resumed huffing and puffing all the while clinging to Marco's side so she wouldn't fall because…you know, walking with high heels on sand isn't in the list of her favorite things to do.

Marco cringed and sighed when, once again, Minami's feet slipped causing her to tighten her grip on him. Normally, this was no problem and he would be happy to be of help to his sister but God did he hate her nails! They were tale, sharp and digging holes in his forearm, if it wasn't for his healing abilities he would be bleeding rivers. However, his abilities don't prevent him from feeling pain it was his self-control which was shrinking by the second…and did he mentioned May in his rant? That monkey's mocking gestures were driving him mad.

The moment they reached the gigantic doors May flung one of the bags at Marco and another at Minami. The commander effortlessly caught his while the nurse fell with a shrill yelp when the heavy bag flew straight into her "May! Have you lost that soybean brain of yours?" Minami shrieked when she un-dug herself, her blue hair was full of sand and if she see it she no doubt will go a brisk gorilla on them so nope, no mirror for this nurse.

May rolled her sore shoulders before grinning like a Cheshire cat perched on top of a tree which is Jozu in this case "I can give you 99 reason why wearing high heels in this contest is a very, very bad idea," the smug smirk never left her face as she pays the nurse back "But I figured showing you one of them would be better and _easier_ to grasp."

Minami groaned as Marco, like the gentleman he is, helped her to her feet. He then shouldered both bags and arrowed one of his icy glares at May "By Whitebeard's mighty fist, you're going to regret it if I found something broken in our supplies yoi."

"Don't be a worrywart!" She snapped, rolling her eyes "I'm sure nothing in there could be easily broking like your ego."

That has done it! Marco's jaw instantly clenched "Or your bones yoi," when she growled, he smirked showing her his blue-ablaze fist.

May glare at the first commander and was about to give him a sarcastic retort when Jozu huffed "Will you two stop bickering over my head?" He said while sporting his usual half-frown half-glare but deep down he was amazed that the two didn't grow tired or bored of their antics "We're almost there," he added meaning the office adjacent to the now empty bar. His brother and May grumbled some more under their breaths, nonetheless, they did as they were told.

The five companions entered the office and May reluctantly got off Jozu's shoulder, she earned one hella of a smirk that promised endless teasing from Marco while Minami abandoned his side and slipped her arm through May's.

The office was a small room with two wide opened windows, both overlooking the forest and leaking its bright vibes. The chirps of birds and the rustling of branches were music to the ears of the pirates since although they live in and for the sea, their love for nature doesn't abate, in contrary it's only getting stronger with time.

"You're late," a voice stated breaking the group's trance and so they all twirled around to see a young man dressed in a suit sitting on a desk. He was going through some papers.

Rakuyou stepped forward "Sorry, we had important things to take care of," he sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

The man sighed, loosened his tie and without looking up mumbled: "Too late," then he added dismissively "Try your luck next year."

The flippant way with which the stranger treated them ticked Rakuyou off and in a matter of a heartbeat he drew his hidden dagger from his sash and vigorously buried it in the desk. Shocked, the man jolted from his spot but to his utter distress Rakuyou's dagger pinned his tie to the desk so he couldn't move an inch. The commander calmly lowered his head until he was on eye level with the stranger then he smirked "We," he said emphasizing the word "Ain't in need for any luck when we have skill," the chain draped around Rakuyou's body moved and with a hiss Drago peered at the 'supposed' enemy frightening him even more "Now, how about you let us move forward, hmm?"

The staring contest lasted several seconds before Marco sighs and pulls his brother by the collar then he took his place "He meant a head start for the others won't hinder us yoi," his words were calmly spoken for he knows that one mistake from their part means that they're out of the competition and he knows from the many surveillance den-den mushis on the walls that they were been recorded, watched and that this man wasn't alone "It's a disadvantage we're willing to ignore and move on," he added while removing Rakuyou's dagger from the desk before flashing the man a kind smile "Like you clearly see, we're excited to participate so your assistance would be most appreciated."

Colors began returning to the man's pale figure and to the group's astonishment he nodded but the moment he opened his mouth to voice his decision, they all heard a quit restrained laugh coming from behind them. May would recognized this person's laugh anywhere mainly because Thatch has previously joked about it asking her if it was a laugh or a fart.

"Oh, you have a silver tongue contrary to Mr. Newgate," David complimented earning a nod from the commander "Marco the Phoenix! You're more than just a devil fruit."

The man behind the desk jumped to his feet and bowed "Sir."

"Al, please give them the contract to sign and see them out," David commanded and as usual his voice didn't raise one single octave from the norm then he addressed the pirates with a smile "Good luck," realizing his mistake he chuckled "Or should I say may your skills comes in handy."

Rakuyou nervously giggled while rubbing his nape and Marco, Jozu and Minami nodded with determination plain on their serious figures "Thank you," May squawked with a grin and shining orbs.

Minami sweat-dropped then whispered aloud: "Do you have a thing for older people?"

"Yes," May hissed dragging the _s_ and glaring daggers at the nurse "respect!" she spat before turning to face David once again, her angry expression instantly morphed into happy one "I wonder, Mr. David, if you could pay my debt and take me for a daughter."

Minami loudly gasped from shock like she saw a flying unicorn dancing on the beats of the Samba, Rakuyou face-palmed, Jozu shook his head and Marco growled.

David's eyes widened then he blinked, the first reaction of surprise May witnessed the man utilize "Hmm," after a jiffy he hummed as if in deep thoughts. Thinking of a gentle rejection, May supposed.

Before David comes up with a response, Marco painfully pulled and twisted her ear like you would do a mischievous child "Ouch, ouch," she chanted while pinching Marco's hand, she didn't try to move around since squirming only made the pain intensify.

"Please don't mind her," Marco tugged her ear earning a satisfying squeal "She has an extreme mental disorder yoi," he giggled at her attempt to shout him a glare "We apologize for the trouble," he added pointing at Rakuyou with a jerk of his head.

David nodded then excused himself, explaining that he had important things to take care of. The five companions headed to the desk where Al has already prepared a contract for them, but during their two steps Minami took advantage of May vulnerable state (still being dragged by the ear) and smacked her nape "Do you want Da to have a heart attack huh?"

She wanted to point out that she was only joking and that the only thing that will give Whitebeard a heart attack is her affair with Will but swallowed her salty come back since May isn't as low as to use someone's secret against them and instead opted to glare leasers at the nurse.

Al cleared his throat "The representative of your group has to sign this contract," he said handing Rakuyou a piece of parchment that the latter tried to pass to Marco.

"My hands are full yoi," he said lightly twisting May's ear which earned him a succession of profane curses that would have gotten her ass handed to her by Izo if he heard them, ignoring her he added "besides you're the leader of our team."

Though reluctantly, Rakuyou nodded and hold the parchment in a way that they all can see and read its content. In broad words the contract started by announcing that whoever participated in the contest without signing would be deprived from claiming the award, then it states some rules and highlight some points like the ability of forming alliance with other groups, that David's institute is not responsible for any deaths or their funeral's arrangements "Charming," Minami sarcastically uttered causing May and Rakuyou to chuckle. They swept their eyes through the parchment then decided that whatever it says won't change the fact that they'll take part of this madness.

"It says we should write our full names," The nurse pointed out.

"I'll do it," Rakuyou grunted, he took a quill from Al and started inscribing: _Marco Newgate, Jozu Newgate, Minami Newgate, Rakuyou Newgate, May…_ He stopped and faced May who thought he will ask her nickname, however, he smirked then added _Newgate_ next to her name. He write over it once more placing extra emphasize on it and drawing a giggle from May "Just so they know where you belongs," he mumbled before signing the paper and returning it to Al who swiftly went through it and nodded.

"Follow me please," Al said then escorted them to the door in the other end of the room. A gentle breeze of fresh air blow past them when he opened the door to reveal the magnificent beauty of the forest they're about to dive in "Remember that you only have two days to bring the hellhound, dead or alive, I advise you to not be late…again."

Jozu huffed while Minami and May traded an amused look and quietly chuckled "We will, we will," Rakuyou said with a snort then patted Al's shoulder as he was moving past him "No hard feelings man."

Al rolled his eyes but nodded all the same "Very well," he said then with a quick farewell he returned to his chamber leaving the group to his own devices.

"Let's waste no more time," Rakuyou enthusiastically declared and per his father's commands he took lead then into the forest the five companions went.

' _Wow!'_ , ' _ooh!'_ , ' _Aah!'_ and ' _What the actual fuck is this?_ ' Were the most expressions used by the group as the journeyed onward or, to be précis, the most words spoken by Minami…and May, in case of the last sentence that is.

There were exotic plants everywhere. Tall colorful grass that crawl on itself when touched, trees with rolled up leaves that whistles when the wind blow past them and flowers that solidifies when someone picks them.

After hours of walking non-stop, Minami demanded a break. She dug her heels in the ground and refused to budge a single inch until Rakuyou gave in and stated that a small break won't hurt. The nurse sat on a rock and pulled out a bottle of water. Marco was inspecting their surrounding while Jozu, after pacing back and forth, sat with a huff next to Minami. Rakuyou laid on the grass with a soft small crowning his lips and crossed legs, he seemed peaceful and at home.

May was about to sit when she saw a bunch of red flowers so she approached them with the intention of exploring their 'magical' ability as Rakuyou put it, if they have one that is. Upon close observation it turned out that the petals were in the form of lips and though the commanders earlier warned her against touching anything for fear of it been poisonous, May couldn't help subtly patting them. What she didn't expect is for the flower she touched to _speak_ _"Mwa-aah!"_ It chanted in a lewd tone, very lewd that it made May blush and stutter. She had no freaking idea how to make it stop before her companions hear it "Shush," she said, quietly pleading the thing to shut it but in her hysterical panic she must have touched the other flowers since they all started making lewd kissing sounds…out loud, if she may add.

May heard the sound of someone choking and guessed that the water Minami was drinking decided to travel the wrong pipe.

Like been struck with lightning, Rakuyou jumped to his feet "What the…!" He breathed but when he saw what was actually happening he burst out laughing.

"For Roger's sake make it stop!" Marco yelled while Jozu face-palmed and silently shook his head.

"I don't know how!" She snapped turning to face her companion with red puffed out cheeks and glossy eyes which only made Rakuyou laugh harder, he was trying to say something but couldn't form a single reasonable sentence. The flowers seemed to be challenging one another seen how their sounds gets louder by the second and eventually May had enough "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted atop of her lunges, finally silencing the _impudent_ plants.

"Screaming louder than them will make them stop," Rakuyou pointed out, still chuckling and wiping his tears.

May crossed her arms into her chest "Thanks, dude," she spat glaring daggers at him.

Rakuyou would have dissolved into another fits of laughter if Marco didn't let loose of a hollow chortle "Congratulation for exposing our location yoi." He sarcastically stated while clapping his hands then his fake smile fell and his face reddened from anger. "Why the hell can't you do anything without causing some kind of trouble?"

Rakuyou instantly jumped to his feet and stood in front of May, subconsciously hiding her form from his brother "Chill man, she didn't do anything worth yelling what for."

Instead of relaxing, Marco's shoulder tensed more "Oh, yeah?" He breathed momentary tearing his eyes from the tomboy to face Rakuyou "And what if she happened to touch something poisonous? Or fell in some trap? Didn't we sidetrack many of those?"

"Well, yah," he blinked realizing that Marco wasn't trying to constrict May's actions but is trying to protect her, that he was worried sick about her "I see your point?" It wasn't meant as a question but with everything going in Rakuyou's mind, the statement slipped in the shape of a query.

A flustered sigh cut in their quarrel "What the point of… _this_?" Minami bawled while hysterically waving her hands between the two commanders "…If the blameworthy isn't even listening," she added pointing at May who stood with a three-tailed cat cuddled in her embrace.

Marco glared at Rakuyou, silently daring him to defend her. When he said nothing, other than sighing in utter defeat, Marco stepped to move past him but Rakuyou stopped him again "She's from another world, remember? Her curiosity is normal." He whispered "Don't be harsh on her."

His hard expression considerably softened and he nodded assuring his brother "May put the wild cat down." He said as softly as he could muster "That thing is dangerous yoi."

She looked at him with doe charming orbs which made him freeze in his spot. _Oh_ , he _knew_ what was coming "Can we…maybe…keep it."

"NO!" He snapped dashing toward her but May reflexively took couple of steps back "Put it down!" He commanded totally avoiding looking at her sulking face in fear of giving in "NOW!" She shook her head so he harrumphed and extended his arm to remove the fluffy animal from her clutched only for the said animal to darkly hiss then sink its fangs into his hand "Shit!" He withdrew his hand and cursed under his breath.

"Now he will never agree," May glared at the cat that let loose of a happy mew then stroked May's cheek as if in goodbye before leaping out of her arm "Goodbye Vixen," she shouted after the strolling cat.

"Already name calling?" Jozu grunted with a raised brow while Rakuyou and Minami laughed their asses off.

A hand strongly gripped the nape of her neck and May couldn't help gulping at the contact "There is no vixen here other than you," seething with a buried rage, Marco hissed.

Risking a glance of his face, May turned her head "Is that a…compliment?" She flashed him a nervous smile and pulled her best puppy eyes, hoping to _charm_ him into letting her go.

"You wish!" He yelled, sending a fist to her airhead while praying she won't catch see of the blush coloring his cheeks.

After awhile, they resumed their journey with Rakuyou taking the lead, a sulking May at his side since Marco wouldn't have it any other way, Minami right behind them gazing at the follower and taking 'selfies' with her camera den-den mushi and Jozu was bringing the rear with Marco.

Chuckling under his breath, Rakuyou pulled May into a one-arm hug "He's a worrywart, love, just play along and everything will be alright," he said while caressing her arm in a soothing manner.

She rolled her gray eye, thinking that playing along won't get them anywhere except for a false façade however she didn't voice her opinion and opted to change the subject all together "I meant to ask you something for a while now," she whispered earning a raised brow from the commander and an encouraging nod. "Why did you spend your childhood in a desolate Island?"

"Well," he sighed, wondering from where to begin "You see, my father has two wives and a bunch of kids…thirteen with me included." He snorted when he saw the look of pure shock crosses her face "I wasn't the eldest to be loved unconditionally, or the youngest to be spoiled. I was a skinny kid, often sick and not fit for work. Besides, I hated socializing. I didn't benefit my parents in anyway and they _dislike_ me for it," May opened her mouth to say something but closed it since she knows better that having a family doesn't necessary entails having a loving or supportive one, some are lucky to while others aren't. "Everyday, they made sure to display their feelings towards me with names calling, insulting and sometimes beating. I was pretty used to the situation but a person could only tolerate mistreatment for awhile, never forever. So, I ran thinking that they'd be better off without me and I'd be better off without them." He then smirked as if indicting he reached the best part of his story "But," he said taking a breath for the sake of dramatic effects. "In my haste, instead of boarding a merchant ship I went into a pirate ship."

"What?" May blurted out "You didn't notice the flags? How could you do that pal?" She asked before laughing at his misadventure.

"It just happened, okay?" He sighed "Anyway, they made a quick stop in an island and I thought I was lucky so I took my chance and get off but…" He emphasized 'but' glancing at her.

May chuckled and finished his sentence, "The Island was deserted."

"Yep. At first, leaving there was hard but after awhile I get used to it," he said with a bittersweet smile "It was barely a home but it was way better than the previous one."

"And then Whitebeard happened!" May piped to lighten the mood and sure thing a huge grin broke into Rakuyou's face.

"Back then, Pops only had one Moby Dick," he chuckled lost in his memories "They invaded my territory, made a huge racket and tried to hunt my game."

"Let me guess," May interjected "You attacked them and got your arse beaten?"

"Only because the smell of one of them distracted me," Rakuyou instantly shoot back, explaining his loss but from his widened eyes it was clear he regretted what he blurted out "I ate unseasoned food for years so it was overwhelming to catch a whiff of cooking with species."

May's confused expression turned to a shocked one "Thatch," she whispered, earning a groan from the commander "You lost because his delicious scent distracted you?! Oh. My. God!" She burst out laughing.

"Don't put it like that! You uncouth young lady," Rakuyou flushed a deep shade of red.

"Now I totally ship you guys," she said while wiping her tears. But of course he didn't know what shipping means and tilted his head in confusion "Let me explain!" She chirped.

He huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Why don't I like the sound of this?"

* * *

 _Sorry guys for the late update again and for its short length (T.T) I didn't even revise it thus I apologize of the grammatical mistakes as well._

 _I promise you the next chapter will be better :)  
_

 ** _Miep42 : We don't want May to be a mary sue or a damsel in distress so I'll find something between the two xD (Mary-in-distress) Thank you for your review and kind words, they means a lot to me :))) _**

**_sdkop21:_** ** _Thank you so much :D Sorry for the pretty late update and Hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
_**

 ** _thebluephoenixx:_** ** _Awww Thank you so much :* and btw I like your name profile :)))  
_**

 ** _AndurilofTolkien : Thank you for reviewing and your constant support, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D_**

 ** _Moving2theMusic :(Chapter1) Thank you for reviewing...hope you carries on reading till you reach here xD _**

_Well, another Biiiiiig Thank you for the sweethearts who favored and followed the story :*  
_

 _Ciao Next Chapter..._


End file.
